Linha do Tempo
by Li Morgan
Summary: Naruto conquistou tudo que almejava, cumpriu todas as promessas feitas, mas suas preciosas pessoas não sobreviveram para gozar da tão almejada paz. Por isso ele vai fazer o impossível para mudar isso. KakaNaru ItaRuto, yaoi.
1. Prefásio

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

**Prefácio **

Olhou Konoha de sua sala, a sala do Hokage. A vila dormia em paz, uma paz que se estendia pelos portões e iam aos limites de Fogo e de lá ao mundo. Não uma falsa paz, não uma pequena aliança, não um tratado, mas paz. Tinha realizado suas promessas, tinha realizado seus sonhos, mas tinha com quem partilhar.

Uchiha Sasuke estava na vila, enterrado nela, tivera que matá-lo, não havia mais salvação para Sasuke, não havia mais Sasuke dentro do Uchiha enlouquecido de ódio e dor. Era Sasuke ou o resto de seus amigos, era Sasuke ou Konohamaru, a escolha fora obvia. Por cortesia, enterrara Sakura ao lado do Uchiha, já que ela o amara por todos os dias de sua tola vida e jamais deixara de responsabilizá-lo pela fuga de Sasuke e por sua morte.

Não sentira a morte de Sakura, estranhamente, não sentira absolutamente nada com a notícia da morte de sua antiga companheira de time, mas ficara desolado com a notícia da morte de Aburame Shino, na mesma missão.

E ele chorara por todos eles, por Kiba e Chouji, que forma os primeiros, logo no início do governo de Danzou. Ino e Hinata, que morreram no mesmo mês. Lee, que morrera protegendo Tenten e Neji, e os dois, que morreram logo depois de seu colega e amigo.

Chorara por Gai, mesmo que soubesse que o jounin estava morto, sem qualquer juventude ou fogo desde que haviam matado seus amados alunos. Sofrera por Iruka, por Izumo e Kotatsu. Ibiki, Anko, Konohamaru, Shizune e tantos outros. Fora aos funerais de todos eles e então perdera Shikamaru, e na guerra pelo governo, quando Tsunade finalmente acordara, perdera sua oba-chan e matara Danzou.

Quando Madara finalmente viera, perdera seu amante e único amor, seu Kakashi, mas vencera e começara os planos de paz. Tendo somente Sai ao seu lado, e até mesmo ele lhe fora tirado antes que matasse o Raikage e firmasse a paz com o irmão dele, o jinchuuriki no Hachibi, Kira.

Konan havia seguido seus companheiros amados, perdera a vida defendendo Ame e levando consigo Zetsu e Kisame. Quando a paz que Nagato e o ero-sennin lhe legaram estava pronta, quando os povos podiam finalmente parar de temer, Uzumaki Naruto só tinha um amigo: Sabaku no Gaara.

Até mesmo Kankuro e Temari tinham morrido naquele processo, tantos sacrifícios, tantas perdas, tantas mortes.

O povo simples podia gozar a paz, os shinobis também, mas Naruto não podia. Jamais tivera paz, e jamais a teria a menos que tivesse suas pessoas preciosas para aproveitar aquilo com ele. E nem mesmo a morte poderia lhe trazer conforto, com o fim da simbiose e com as partes fragmentadas dos poderes legados a ele, a morte não era uma opção viável. Naruto jamais invejou tanto a frágil condição humana, que uma kunai em seus pulsos poderia virar a delicada balança da vida para a morte.

Foi em meio às idéias de morte que se tornou mestre de selos, e foi entorno as idéias de se matar que encontrou os primeiros relatos e um plano insano e temerário começou a se formar. Excitado com essa possibilidade, ele escondeu seus planos de todos, solidificando e tirando de suas costas os encargos daquela paz, tornando-a tão sólida que sua vida ou morte, presença ou ausência não iria afetá-la em nada. Não tinha quem o lamentasse ali e se desse certo, ninguém teria absolutamente nada a lamentar.

Quando o plano se tornou claro, quando poderia fazer os selos com perfeição até dormindo, ele começou o outro extenuante processo, recuperando toda a informação que podia, cavoucando de todas as fontes que podia, criando intricados dossiês repletos de todas as informações possíveis, criando uma linha cronológica, uma linha do tempo.

Só haveria uma oportunidade, e Kyuubi lhe dissera que seu limite era vinte anos, não poderia perder mais muito tempo e teria menos de seis meses até o momento em que duas existências suas estivessem na mesma linha de espaço e tempo.

Foi então que informou Gaara sobre seus planos, recebendo do ruivo todo o incentivo que precisava, eram iguais, Gaara também deveria querer ter os seus de volta, mas Naruto era a única pessoa com chakra pessoal e ainda o praticamente ilimitado de uma bijuu a dispor, e desesperado demais para tentar essa loucura.

Quando tudo estava pronto, ele fez uma mochila simples, com saco de dormir, muitas armas, os dossiês, um kimono longo, uma yukata curta, toalha, e os pergaminhos com selos de sangue para aqueles que tinha que agradecer, assim como um pergaminho contendo todas as suas mais amadas possessões, o boneco que sua mãe fizera para ele, uma foto do time sete, uma dele com Iruka, uma dele com seus amigos, quando ainda eram os Doze Novatos, um desenho de Sai, onde os dois estavam abraçados. O colar de Tsunade estava em seu pescoço, onde sempre estaria, em sua vida ou morte, era o último herdeiro daquele legado de vida e morte.

Vestido com a roupa Anbu que o fizera aprender a sujar as mãos com sangue, com a máscara que ele recebera e que o fizera um alvo visível e ainda mais letal, ele fez os selos necessários. Em busca de redenção, em busca da paz, fora de sua Linha do Tempo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Podia ver o medo, sentir o cheiro de pânico enquanto o pequeno corpo tremia, mesmo assim o menino estava com a kunai, quase do tamanho de seu antebraço. A arma era bruta demais para a pele delicada de criança, e pesada demais para que a pouca força pudesse mantê-la e atacar com ela, e o menino de cabelos claros sabia disso. Com respeito, admirou a resolução de proteger o bebê, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser em vão e que sua vida poderia ser cobrada por isso.

- O que esse bebê é seu? – perguntou, escondendo tudo que sentia e deixando sua voz soar fria, até cruel.

O menino piscou, seu nome era Yuki e havia chego naquele lugar horrível há quatro dias, arrastado para ali depois de arrancado dos braços de sua mãe. Tinha visto os homens com máscaras, como o do loiro a sua frente, matando sua família, deixando os corpos caídos, como se não fossem absolutamente nada. Odiava todos eles, odiava as demais crianças, que não se rebelavam, que apenas choravam e aceitavam. Ele os odiava a todos, menos ao bebê, deveria ter uns quatro ou cinco meses, e havia sorrido para ele. Fora cativado por aquele sorriso, queria proteger aquele sorriso. Vira os mais velhos, quase adolescentes, sem sentimentos, apenas sombras humanas, sabia que queriam fazer com ele e com aquele bebê o mesmo, não permitiria!

- Não vai tirar os sentimentos dele – gritou sentido – ele sorriu para mim, ele sorriu!

O homem mascarado ergueu a mão manchada de sangue e tirou a máscara salpicada pelo liquido carmim. Yuki se viu cativo de grandes olhos azuis, em um rosto tão belo e expressivo, que a kunai caiu. Aquele homem não era um dos outros, não era uma sombra. Aquele homem era uma pessoa real.

- Não há mais nenhuma sombra aqui – o loiro falou avançando, Yuki deu um pequeno passo atrás, batendo com as costas nas grades do berço – eu matei todas elas, assim como matarei o homem que está roubando os sentimentos de todos.

Yuki concordou, ele acreditava naquele homem, e então sentiu o corpo quente bem próximo, enquanto o loiro se inclinava e tirava o bebê adormecido do berço e o olhava ternamente.

- Aqui – o loiro se ajoelhou diante do menino – como você se chama?

- Yuki – disse tentando parecer forte – e você?

- Meu nome é Naruto – Naruto falou baixo, beijando a testa do bebê pálido antes de acariciar de leve os cabelos negros e finos, então colocou o bebê nos braços do menino de cabelos claros – Yuki, o nome desse bebê é Sai, ele agora será o seu ototo e você será o aniki dele. Está me entendendo?

- Então ele será a minha família? – Yuki perguntou, tinha cinco anos e era inteligente, sabia que não tinha mais ninguém, mas o loiro estava lhe dando uma nova pessoa – e eu a dele?

- Exato – Naruto sorriu beijando a testa de Yuki – como aniki, você terá que proteger seu ototo, terá que guiá-lo e cuidar dele. Se qualquer um perguntar, vocês foram seqüestrados juntos, sempre haviam sido irmãos, entendeu?

- Ele é meu mesmo? – Yuki perguntou, estava entendendo, poderiam separá-los se dissesse que conhecera o bebê ali, não queria perde-lo e o homem bonito e loiro não queria isso também.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – aqui você tem dinheiro, esconda-o com você, servirá para conseguir um lugar decente para vocês dois e o que precisarem até você começar a receber dinheiro por suas missões, você será shinobi, não?

- Hai – Yuki sorriu, sempre desejara ser um ninja, pensara que fora um sonho tolo até o loiro aparecer e lhe provar que os ninjas não eram maus como aqueles que haviam matado sua família e o maltratado, que podiam ser bons e justos, como aquele homem a sua frente – eu vou ser um ótimo shinobi e vou cuidar do meu ototo Sai, vou amá-lo muito e nunca vou deixar que roubem os sentimentos dele.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir – Naruto sorriu tirando de dentro da jaqueta um pergaminho – isso é um pergaminho com selo se sangue, você deve guardar isso também e entregar ao seu ototo quando ele completar dezesseis anos, pode fazer isso por mim?

- Quando eu sei que ele fará dezesseis anos? – Yuki perguntou.

- Daqui a dezesseis anos – Naruto falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu faço – Yuki prometeu solene, era um aniki.

- O selo é rompido pelo sangue dele – Naruto sorriu – e as informações que ele contém não são importantes, é apenas uma carta minha, mas podem tentar tirar isso de vocês, por isso eu quero que o esconda também. Seja um bom aniki, Yuki, e leve seu ototo daqui, conte o que puder sobre a forma como você e as outras crianças eram tratadas aqui, proteja e ame seu ototo.

- Eu farei, Naruto-san – Yuki falou – obrigado.

Naruto acariciou os cabelos claros, beijou ambos as testas infantis e então colocou novamente a máscara, já tinha acabado sua missão ali, era hora de partir, ainda mais porque a verdadeira Anbu chegaria logo atraídos pelos chakras que havia destruído. Acenou com a cabeça e sumiu em um redemoinho que deixou uma única folha, folha essa que foi pega por Yuki e guardada dentro das roupas do menino, que sorria para seu irmãozinho, pensando que ele tinha realmente cara de Sai.

***

Sarutobi Hiruzen não estava tendo um dia muito fácil, havia algo diferente no ar e ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Devia estar impressionado por causa dos sonhos que havia tendo, dos sonhos onde seus senseis lhe faziam duras críticas. Aquilo deveria ser algum processo de culpa inconsciente, ou no seu caso, consciente. Sabia que sempre tinha preferido Orochimaru aos outros alunos que tivera, e agora, mesmo sabendo do comportamento estranho de Orochimaru, se negava a começar uma investigação mais profunda e ainda indicava o nome dele para seu sucessor como Yondaime Hokage.

- Você é fraco, jiji – a voz quebrou o silêncio do escritório, fazendo Sarutobi erguer os olhos e se deparando com olhos azuis frios, em um rosto belíssimo e jovem – permite que usem seus sentimentos contra você.

- Sou humano – Sarutobi falou, estranhando que sua guarda não tivesse invadido a sala para protegê-lo do invasor com o rosto de Minato. Só que o jovem a sua frente deveria ter uns doze anos a menos do que Minato.

- Bee – o loiro fez, sorrindo cruelmente – você é o Hokage, se deixa as pessoas se aproveitarem de você, o problema é seu, se deixa as pessoas se aproveitarem de sua posição, é um fracasso.

- O que...

- Orochimaru, sabia que ele matou Senju Nawaki? – o loiro perguntou – sabia que ele está agora mesmo implantando células que coletou do menino em outras crianças, sacrificando-as apenas por seu desejo de ter um novo Hashirama, completamente devotado a ele e dominado as bijuus para ele?

- Não...

- Não, eu sei disso, assim como você sabe no momento em que ouve que é verdade – a voz era cruel agora – sabe disso, assim como imaginava o que Danzou estava aprontando, assim como sabe que seus coleguinhas de time e "Conselheiros" são duas víboras metendo os dedinhos "bem-intencionados" em muitos bolos dentro e fora dessa vila, fermentando com Danzou as guerras que matam seus ninjas. Você é fraco, Sarutobi, e é por isso que Orochimaru vai matar você e destruir metade dessa vila, é por causa disso que os Hyuuga vão sangrar e os Uchiha serão eliminados da face dessa vila. Você a deixou fraca por que não tem medo de punir aquele que estragou com mimos.

Sarutobi piscou, sabendo que era verdade, podendo ver os acontecimentos que viriam, as coisas que o tempo traria.

- Quem é você? – Sarutobi perguntou trêmulo.

- Leia e aprenda – o loiro disse jogando sobre a mesa dois imensos dossiês – você é a fonte do mal, mas essa época é o mais anterior que eu poderia chegar. Agora eu quero que você leia e saiba, eu estarei vigiando, e ao contrário de você e dos outros, eu não tenho medo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue. Vocês tiveram anjos e jamais souberam aproveitá-los, agora eu lhes dou um demônio.

Sarutobi arregalou os olhos quando o loiro desapareceu em um jutsu de transporte de fogo, que deixou sobre o chão de madeira encerada de seu escritório um grande símbolo de Konoha. Kami-sama, Sarutobi ofegou, sabendo que qualquer que fosse a escolha, estava sendo tirada de suas mãos e que não poderia jamais segurar a mão do carrasco que chegara em Konoha.

**-**

Uchiha Fugaku teve que reconhecer que tinha ficado displicente demais desde que assumira o comando da Konoha Keimu Butai, por isso acabara assim preso em sua própria casa, com sua família toda em risco.

Kami-sama o ajudasse, pois seu filho só tinha cinco anos e sua esposa estava grávida de sete meses, e aqueles homens não pareciam ser mais do que loucos. Ninguém em sã consciência atacava um Uchiha assim? E não conseguia nem mesmo se libertar daquelas cordas inibidoras de chakra, estava ficando velho mesmo, estava ficando fraco, dependendo demais de seu Sharingan e chakra, antigamente conseguiria se livrar sem muito trabalho daquelas merdas.

Antigamente sentiria a perturbação de chakra tão próxima a sua casa, a invasão dela e estaria alerta e preparado para a invasão, mas dessa vez não. Fora acordado em sua cama pelo grito de seu filho, completamente desarmado. Estava quase saindo da cama quando um dos homens entrara e os prendera, arrastando sua Mikoto pelos cabelos dali, enquanto aquele animal o prendia de bruços na cama.

- O grande Uchiha Fugaku – o ninja falou passando a kunai pelo rosto de Fugaku, sem cortar sua pele, apenas arranhando – quem pensaria que seria tão fácil?

Fugaku se debateu e o homem riu, chegando a gargalhar depois que o grito de Mikoto soou, aterrorizando Fugaku.

- Meu amigo deve estar se divertindo com ela – o ninja falou perto do ouvido de Fugaku, gelando seu sangue e o enchendo de cólera – ela é bem gostosa, aquela cadela fria. Eu particularmente não gosto de mulheres prenhas, mas meu amigo parece as achar maravilhosas, diz que é como ganhar um bônus, pois são duas vidas pelo preço de uma.

Fugaku começou a se debater mais forte, sentindo seu sangue umedecer as cordas, que queimavam e cortavam profundamente sua pele. Precisava se livrar daquilo e ir salvar sua esposa e filhos, não podia ficar ali parado, não podia ser vencido agora.

- Você vai sentir o que é ser deixado sozinho – o ninja falou maldoso – sabendo que não pode salvar sua esposa e filhinho. Sim, aquele lindo menino, o menino de seus olhos, não? Quem está com ele gosta bastante de se divertir com suas presas antes de matá-las, você entende? Já que aquele doce menininho não está gritando, isso quer dizer que meu companheiro conseguiu achar uma boa utilidade para aquela boquinha bem desenhada. Não deveria ter uma esposa tão linda, nem um filho tão adorável, é você o culpado por tudo isso!

Fugaku jamais sentira tanto desespero quanto agora, preferia a tortura e a morte, suportaria qualquer dor em vez aquilo. Daria sua vida mil vezes para impedir que tocassem nos seus. Os amava, morria por eles, adorava seus sorrisos e presenças. Não era ninguém sem sua esposa, era meio homem sem seu filho. Não podia, deveria fazer alguma coisa, já que não acreditava em milagres e sabia que ninguém viria ajudar. Quem pensaria que o comandante da Konoha Keimu Butai e patriarca do clã Uchiha precisaria de ajuda? Quem viria por eles?

- Mangekyou Sharingan – a voz soou tão baixa que Fugaku quase não registrou o que era dito, isso fez com que arregalasse os olhos ao som desse nome maldito.

O corpo do ninja que o torturava caiu mole sobre o seu e foi empurrado enquanto a kunai era usada para romper as cordas. Fugaku se ergueu para ver o loiro com a máscara Anbu presa em seu colete negro de batalha. Os olhos grandes dominaram Fugaku, que suspirou assustado. Um deles era de um azul celeste inocente, extremamente frio, o outro era vermelho e mostrava o Mangekyou Sharingan, algo que Fugaku sabia existir e ser odioso. Como patriarca, era seu dever conhecer profundamente a história de seu clã e não houvera outro Mangekyou Sharingan desde Madara e Izuna, agora se deparava com um, em um homem de mais ou menos dezenove anos, que obviamente não era um Uchiha.

- Patético – o loiro falou dando as costas a Fugaku e saindo do quarto.

Trôpego, Fugaku o seguiu, vendo a esposa envolvida por uma capa chorando na sala ao lado, enrolada nela enquanto tocava sua barriga, o corpo de um homem estava caído perto, morto, pelo que Fugaku constatou.

- Se marido está bem, senhora – o loiro falou com uma voz amável – seu filho está no banho, eu logo o trarei.

- Meu menininho...ele...- Mikoto chorou erguendo os olhos vermelhos pelo Sharingan para o loiro – o que fizeram com ele?

- Nada, senhora – o loiro confortou – eu cheguei a tempo, mas ele foi sujo pelo sangue do maldito, eu não fiz um trabalho limpo com aquele animal, ele não merecia.

- Como? – Mikoto perguntou tentando parar de chorar e endurecendo a voz – como você o matou?

- Com minha katana, senhora – o loiro se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Mikoto e começou a examinar sua barriga, ministrando chakra curador nela, curando os cortes que o inimigo havia feito sobre a pele frágil da barriga – eu a enfiei na bunda dele e a ergui, cortando tudo até sua cintura. Teria que matá-lo com ela de qualquer forma, ele não era um Uchiha, então não poderia usar o Mangekyou Sharingan nele, ele foi me dado para uma batalha de Sharingan. Eu o deixei morrer pela hemorragia, mas tive que ir lavar Itachi, senhora, e o tranqüilizar.

- Oh, kami-sama, eles...eles eram...- Mikoto se desesperou – eram Uchiha, meu próprio clã...oh, não, não...

- Sim, minha senhora – o loiro continuava tentando tranqüilizar Mikoto – eles eram Uchiha sim, meu sangue os sente, assim como meu Mangekyou Sharingan aparece instintivamente quando um Sharingan me observa. Não está mais ferida, senhora, o bebê sentiu sua perturbação e se debateu um pouco, quase se enrolou no cordão, mas eu já o tranqüilizei, ele dorme agora, seguro e saudável, a senhora deveria tentar se tranqüilizar também, essa agitação não faz bem para vocês. Pode precipitar o parto, senhora, o bebê é forte, mas ainda não está pronto.

- Sim, sim – Mikoto falou pegando as mãos quentes do homem que a salvara, que salvara sua família – você está certo, ele ainda não está pronto, o meu bebê, ele está bem mesmo? E meu menininho?

- Senhora, são dois menininhos – o loiro sorriu indulgente – e ambos estão bem, senhora, veja, eles estão vindo.

Mikoto ia perguntar quem eram eles quando o loiro que tocava desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça sem qualquer ruído, o verdadeiro loiro, presumiu, entrava agora na sala, com Itachi vestindo uma yukata limpa e com os cabelos ainda meio úmidos do banho recente, agarrado ao pescoço do loiro, completamente seguro.

- Se quiser, pode me furar com essa kunai, para ver se eu sou o verdadeiro – o loiro falou para Fugaku, que se sentara atrás da esposa e a tinha protegida em seus braços e pernas, segura contra seu peito.

- Não, jamais – Mikoto falou – Itachi, você está bem?

- Oka-san – Itachi chamou dando um pequeno sorriso para a mãe, então olhou o pai e voltou a olhar o loiro, brincando com as mechas molhadas de seus cabelos, o loiro havia enfiado a cabeça dentro da banheira depois que lavara Itachi, tirando assim o sangue que respingara nos cabelos dourados – você não mentiu para mim.

- Jamais mentiria – o loiro sorriu para o menino – veja, sua oka-chan quer abraçar você, ter certeza de que está seguro, não quer ir ali com ela?

- Você vai embora se eu for? – Itachi perguntou, a voz saiu sufocada porque ele falara de encontro à pele quente, de uma cor fascinante de mel, que Itachi achava bonita demais, assim como todo o loiro que era seu herói.

- Se você quiser, eu fico mais tempo – o loiro prometeu e Itachi concordou.

Mikoto estendeu os braços e o loiro lhe entregou o menino, que lhe abraçou a grande barriga.

- Acredito que eu tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com o senhor – o loiro falou para Fugaku, enquanto bunshin do loiro saía detrás dele e ia recolher o corpo no chão, fazendo um jutsu de transporte para não alertar o menino, que nem o notara, afagando a barriga da mãe, onde o ototo estava.

Fugaku concordou, se erguendo de trás da esposa e lhe beijando os cabelos, depois beijou os cabelos de seu filho e acariciou a barriga da esposa, então saiu da sala com o loiro e fechou a porta de correr. O loiro segurou seus pulsos e Fugaku sentiu o calor absurdo e delicioso, como o toque de uma pessoa amada. Quando ele libertou seus pulsos, eles estavam curados.

- Sua casa está limpa agora, inclusive o quarto de Itachi – o loiro falou baixo – eu vou deixar os corpos no jardim dos fundos, acredito que vão desejar pesquisá-los. Primeiro, não ache que ser frio e exigente vai mudar alguma coisa ou preparar seus filhos para o futuro, esse incidente não foi inteiramente sua culpa e não teriam matado sua família, apenas marcado-a para sempre. Segundo, seu clã está se envolvendo com algo sinistro e é sua responsabilidade controlá-lo, comece lendo isso.

Fugaku arregalou os olhos quando o loiro puxou de dentro da justa jaqueta um dossiê.

- Ai você terá nomes de Uchiha, dentro e fora da Konoha Keimu Butai que estão envolvidos em um movimento que poderá trazer o fim dos Uchiha – o loiro falou – pessoas que acham que as atitudes de Madara não foram erradas.

- Não isso – Fugaku rosnou abrindo o dossiê e passando os olhos pelas primeiras páginas – como...

- Tive anos para conseguir informações – o loiro falou – mais de vinte.

- Impossível, você não deve ter toda essa idade – Fugaku falou sem parar de ler.

- Senhor, eu tenho dezenove anos, e acabo de ser concebido – o loiro sorriu vulpino, foi então que Fugaku notou as cicatrizes sobre as bochechas, três sobre cada uma, parecendo bigodes de raposa.

- Isso é...

- Impossível? – o loiro terminou por Fugaku, que concordou com a cabeça – até meia hora atrás, o senhor achava o mesmo sobre ter sua casa invadida e família ameaçada, senhor. Assim como achava que não existia nenhum Mangekyou Sharingan, e eu tenho um, dado por um Uchiha, o mais leal dos Uchiha de Konoha.

Fugaku queria argumentar, mas não podia, era verdade e o loiro não tinha porque lhe mentir, nem sentia que ele estava mancomunado com aqueles atacantes, o chakra era completamente diferente, um chakra poderosíssimo, Fugaku tinha plena certeza de que aquele loiro podia matar os Uchiha todos em batalha e ainda destruir Konoha, se assim desejasse, mas salvara os seus. O loiro então ergueu a mão e a porta de correr foi aberta por Mikoto, que tinha Itachi segurando a capa com que ela cobria a camisola rasgada.

- Sim? – o loiro perguntou olhando Itachi.

- Ita-chan queria saber o seu nome – Mikoto falou – assim como eu. Gostaria de dar o seu nome ao bebê.

O loiro fez um beicinho enojado, como se pensasse algo estranho e desagradável, então riu, balançando a cabeça e ficou de joelhos, deixando seus olhos na linha dos negros de Itachi, que soltou a capa e se adiantou, tocando os ombros do loiro. Ombros fortes, que Fugaku percebeu carregarem muitas dores, toda a postura do loiro mostrava aquele ali não era um rapaz normal, os olhos azuis mostravam que haviam visto muita tristeza e desolação, mas eles eram macios para com seu filho e esposa, assim como eram firmes e implacáveis para com ele. Uchiha Fugaku suspirou e reconheceu, confiava no loiro, confiava plenamente nele.

- Não – o loiro balançou a cabeça – o nome desse menino será Sasuke.

- Seu nome é Sasuke, kitsune-chan? – Itachi perguntou amistoso como jamais se mostrara com ninguém que não o pai e a mãe.

- Não, meu nome é Naruto – o loiro falou beijando a testa de Itachi – e esse é um nome só meu, como Itachi é um nome só seu.

- Hai – Itachi sorriu entendendo, então se virou, encostando as costas no peito do loiro e erguendo as mãos para a barriga da mãe – você é Sasuke, ototo.

Mikoto sorriu, colocando a mão na barriga, cuja pele vibrava, fazendo Itachi arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca vermelha em um "o" perfeito.

- Ele gostou, não é Sasuke? – Mikoto perguntou a barriga, o bebê chutou novamente, confirmando – sim, é um belo nome. Eu não sei como lhe agradecer, Naruto-sama.

- Naruto, por favor, senhora – Naruto sorriu para a mulher, um sorriso adorável enquanto Itachi acariciava a barriga de Mikoto mais uma vez e a beijava antes de se virar para o loiro e o abraçar pelo pescoço – o que foi, pequeno? Está com sono agora?

- Hai – Itachi falou e soltou seu peso quando sentiu o braço do loiro o envolvendo, deixando que ele o segurasse e carregasse – você dorme comigo, Naru-chan?

- Você não acha que eu sou grande demais para fingir ser uma raposa de pelúcia? – Naruto perguntou de encontro aos cabelos macios do menino, que negou, fazendo-o rir um pouco – não, é? Mas eu sou, e tenho uma missão agora, por isso não posso ficar.

- Não sei se vou conseguir dormir – Itachi chantageou.

Fugaku sentiu a mão da esposa apertando a sua, enquanto Mikoto se apoiava nele, assistindo ao seu lado o filho deles jogando charme sobre o loiro. Itachi jamais tinha agido assim, nem mesmo com eles, a forma como Itachi agia se assemelhava muito a forma como Fugaku agira quando começara a namorar Mikoto.

- Vai sim, porque você é um menino grande e corajoso – Naruto falou começando a caminhar para o quarto de Itachi, já devidamente limpo, o futon havia sido substituído por um novo, encontrado em um dos quartos de hospedes, as paredes e assoalho haviam sido devidamente limpos, ninguém diria que uma morte acontecera ali, até o cheiro no quarto lembrava produtos Anbu para eliminar evidências e o cheiro doce do loiro – fora que eu iria deixar com você algo que poderia lhe ajudar a dormir.

- É? – Itachi sorriu matreiro enquanto Naruto o colocava sobre o futon e o tapava, sentado ali, ele viu o loiro tirar um pergaminho do cinto e o desenrolar, invocando aquilo que ele continha – esse boneco foi meu, quando eu era criança, foi minha mãe quem o fez para mim, o único presente que tive dela.

Itachi pegou o boneco com a ponta dos dedos e o trouxe para o rosto, aspirando o cheiro do loiro e então sorriu, devolvendo.

- Não posso aceitar, é importante demais, né? – Itachi falou com um sorriso pequeno.

- Você pode ficar com ele – Naruto falou – eu o dou a você, porque sei que você vai cuidar dele. E também vou te dar isso, que é para ser aberto daqui a dezesseis anos, você entende?

- Quando eu tiver vinte e um – Itachi sorriu, mostrando que era inteligente – então você casa comigo?

Naruto riu, acariciando os cabelos negros e beijando a testa de Itachi.

- Não posso casar com você, por mais forte e lindo que você seja – Naruto falou – você entenderá quando ler. Cuide desse boneco e seja um bom aniki, Itachi e um bom shinobi para Konoha. Não esqueça de mim, por favor.

- Nunca, Naru-chan – Itachi falou beijando Naruto e então deixando que ele o deitasse e tapasse, se aninhando abraçado ao boneco – você é o meu herói.

- E você é um dos meus – Naruto falou beijando novamente os cabelos de Itachi e saindo do quarto.

Mikoto conferiu o filho, afagando seus cabelos e então seguiu para fora do quarto, onde o loiro e seu marido estavam parados. Fechou a porta de correr com cuidado, para não acordar Itachi e então olhou o loiro.

- Você não é daqui, é? – Mikoto perguntou, acariciando a barriga – dessa época, eu quero dizer. Você os conheceu, não é? Itachi e Sasuke, você os amou.

- Sim, eles foram pessoas importantes para mim – Naruto reconheceu – e eu perdi os dois. Agora eu quero mudar tudo, para que eles não tenham que sofrer o que sofreram.

- Isso não vai fazer eles não serem as pessoas que você amou? – Mikoto perguntou, comovida por aquele ato.

- Não importa – Naruto sorriu – eles vão ser amados ainda mais. Fora que o teme que eu conheci jamais me agradeceria, não é, Sasuke-teme?

Mikoto riu ao sentir o chute do bebê, como se ele estivesse concordando com o loiro.

- Senhor – Naruto olhou Fugaku – impeça a maldade de contaminar todo o seu clã, proteja sua família e vila, eu estarei vigiando.

Mikoto sorriu quando o loiro desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas um pingo de tinta, que formou o símbolo de Konoha sobre o chão de madeira polida.

- Parece que você vai ter um ótimo amigo, não é, Sasu-chan? – Mikoto perguntou para sua barriga, que ondulou levemente com a resposta de seu bebê.

**-**

O time todo estava relaxado, depois de uma longa missão, cheia de perigos, para alegrar a vida dos três homens do grupo e aterrorizado a única garota. Namikaze Minato sorriu, vendo a forma como Obito tinha os olhos arregalados pelo movimento no salão, tinha avisado que a única hospedaria próxima não era realmente uma hospedaria, mas uma casa de tolerância, um dos lugares que tinha ficado, na mesma idade de seus alunos, quando ainda era estudante de Jiraya, que adorava aqueles lugares. Rin havia insistido em ficar, sem prestar atenção a suas palavras, agora que aprendesse que ser shinobi era não ter luxos quando em missão.

Sabia que era mais brando com ela, assim como todos os demais, por que ela era mulher, mas isso a estava fragilizando, não iam ficar eternamente em grupo e logo fariam parcerias com outras pessoas. Se Rin não aprendesse a ser mais produtiva, seria presa a uma equipe médica e jamais sairia em missão. Ela era fraca, lenta e insegura, fora que era claramente apaixonada por Kakashi, que lhe era completamente indiferente.

Olhou então Obito, o rapaz era um Uchiha, mas não desenvolvera o Sharingan, nem mostrava as características de seu clã. Minato achava que ele era preocupado demais com o que pensavam dele, e se cobrava demais, sem saber o que realmente cobrar. Obito, porem, tinha algo raro: uma fé inabalável, uma Vontade de Fogo que o faria ser um grande ninja um dia. Havia alegria em Obito também, e uma imensa curiosidade. Obito lhe enternecia, ainda mais porque ele tinha um temperamento tão parecido com a de Kushina.

E então havia Kakashi, com um potencial tão grande quanto o de Obito, pena que haviam colocado cedo demais sobre os ombros de Kakashi o peso de ser um prodígio e um exemplo. Havia tirado tudo de Sakumo, haviam tirado até mesmo seu heroísmo, e tinham arrancado o orgulho de seu filho. Kakashi levava o código shinobi como leis, tinha suas leis marcas a ferro e fogo.

- Isso que é homem – a garçonete que servia o jantar deles suspirou, com os olhos fixos em um ponto do salão.

Minato e seus alunos ergueram os olhos, seguindo os da garota que flertara com ele e Kakashi e se depararam com um belíssimo loiro, vestindo uma yukata curta laranja, que ressaltava o tom mel de sua pele, os cabelos revoltos de um loiro dourado e olhos azuis grandes e inocentes. A boca vermelha e carnuda sorria, enquanto a língua rosada limpava o lábio superior, sobre os olhos gulosos de um dos conselheiros do Daymio e de quase todos no salão.

- Interessante – Kakashi falou baixo, não deveria estar ciente de quanto sua voz estava rouca, indicando sua excitação.

Minato sorriu, então Kakashi estava mostrando finalmente os hormônios que o acompanhariam por toda vida haviam despertado. Tinha que reconhecer que aquele loiro não era um tipo, era consenso, impossível não achá-lo desejável, ainda mais quando ele parecia fazer questão que o vissem exatamente como objeto de desejo.

- Vamos embora, sensei – Rin pediu desolada, machucava ver a forma como Kakashi olhava o loiro.

- Agora é impossível – Minato falou baixo – aquele ali é um dos principais conselheiros do Daymio de Fogo, não é?

- É sim – foi Obito quem comentou – mas ele não deveria estar tão longe do palácio, já que o aniversário do Daymio é em dois dias.

- Ele é conhecido também por ser partidário à guerra – Kakashi comentou baixo – o loiro, ele trabalha aqui?

A garçonete, que parecia estar em transe piscou e sorriu boba, negando com a cabeça.

- Ele chegou com você, não chegou? – perguntou confusa e então olhou novamente o loiro – ele é seu irmão, não é?

Minato olhou confuso para a garota e então piscou.

- Há muitas semelhanças mesmo, sensei – Obito falou – mas ele é mais bonito.

Minato corou pelo comentário. Ele, se parecendo com aquele anjo sensual? Não, tinham o mesmo tom de cabelos e olhos, e o rosto não era muito diferente do dele, tinham também o mesmo tipo físico, notou, e a mesma altura, mas...kami-sama, o loiro poderia passar por seu irmão realmente. Havia diferenças, o tom da pele do loiro era mais escuro, a boca era mais larga e carnuda e os olhos maiores. Mas era coisas sutis demais, todo o resto era exatamente igual a ele. Assim como as adoráveis marcas sobre a face mel que dava um ar de raposa travessa ao loiro lascivo.

- Ele entrou conosco? – Minato perguntou baixo.

- Atrás da menina – a garota falou lançando um olhar desdenhoso a Rin, que ficou insultada – ah, ele está olhando para cá, vou ver se ele precisa de algo.

Kakashi viu o momento exato em que aqueles olhos azuis se chocaram com os do sensei, o rosto do loiro pareceu divertido, como o de alguém que esperava que uma piada fosse entendida, e então Minato começou a rir baixinho. Olhou seu sensei e então novamente para o loiro, que se erguia e caminhava lentamente até a mesa deles, o andar era felino, sensual, mas Kakashi também percebeu que era um andar treinado, aquele ali era um shinobi.

- Raio Amarelo e seu time – a voz animada do loiro soou enquanto ele puxava a cadeira ao lado de Obito e sentava, enfrente a Minato – gostando do lugar?

- Foi um erro – Rin falou – não deveríamos estar aqui.

- Está nos seguindo? – Minato perguntou direto.

- Não, estava me perguntando se eram vocês que estavam me seguindo – o loiro perguntou – afinal, não esperava ninjas aqui.

- Terei de relatar ao Hokage sobre sua "conversa" com o conselheiro do Daymio – Minato falou baixo, vendo a garota colocar uma garrafa de sake e um pequeno copo na frente do loiro, que lhe deu um sorriso luminoso, que praticamente fez a menina babar.

- Ah, não pode me culpar por deixá-lo passar a mão em minhas pernas enquanto eu roubava os documentos que ele levava – loiro falou com um beicinho divertido – pobre homem, sua vida foi à conspiração e ele vai morrer exatamente no meio de uma.

- Conspiração – Minato deixou a palavra rodar em sua boca enquanto a pronunciava.

- Uma bela Hyuuga nasceu a dois dias em Konoha – o loiro falou – uma Souke. Ele estava negociando o preço de tal informação, e a data em que o outro herdeiro, um menino da Bounke, será selado, esse era o momento certo para o seqüestro de tal princesa. O Raikage parece bem interessado nos mistérios do Byakugan, assim como em uma bela e dócil concubina.

- Isso é...

- Também achei – o loiro falou arrogante – por isso ele está morto, e seus planos recuperados, assim como o Raikage vai receber um interessante aviso. Quanto à menina Hyuuga, é muita presunção pensar em invadir a casa dos Hyuuga, com seus olhos fantásticos e pensar em sair de lá com um prêmio como esse.

Minato olhou o homem, que parecia ter adormecido de tanto beber, varias garrafas estavam sobre a mesa e eram recolhidas pela garota naquele momento, quando todas as garrafas estavam sobre a bandeja que ela carregava, ele pegou as moedas sobre a mesa e guardou em seu bolso com um amplo sorriso.

- Deixe-o dormir – o loiro falou – não são todos os que agüentam.

- Faz bem em procurar um mais jovem – a garota replicou maliciosa e o loiro riu divertido.

- Também acho – disse provocador – qual deles eu devo escolher, o misterioso de cabelos prateados ou o doce moreno?

- Fique com os dois – outra garota gritou do colo de um dos clientes.

- Sim, isso deve servir – o loiro riu mais uma vez e então olhou nos olhos de Minato.

- Me entregue os papéis que pegou – Minato exigiu.

- Não – o loiro falou sorrindo – mas eu proponho uma troca, você me dá os dois meninos, em troca eu lhe dou os papéis.

- Não – Minato foi duro – me de os papéis e eu lhe deixo com vida.

- Não poderia me matar nem mesmo que quisesse – o loiro desdenhou divertido – e eu os devolveria para você, amanhã.

- Não – Minato rosnou – sou seu superior.

- Não, você não é – o loiro sorriu amplamente – Namikaze Minato, futuro Yondaime Hokage, há muito que você ainda não sabe sobre Konoha. Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto estavam fora, uma guerra se findou e muitos caíram.

- Você é capitão Anbu? – Minato perguntou baixo, olhando o braço esquerdo do loiro – qual seu nome e codinome.

- Você ainda não tem poder sobre mim – o loiro falou e então passou os dedos da mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo, por segundos puderam ver a marca Anbu gravada ali – e mesmo quando tiver, não terá o poder que me faria revelar meu nome, codinome e objetivo. Mas porque eu estou bem humorado, e gostei do Uchiha ali, eu direi o meu nome, Naruto.

- Naruto – Minato pensou, um bonito nome – como bolinho de peixe?

- É – Naruto sorriu – um bom nome, não acha?

- É idiota – Minato comentou, o loiro tinha o irritado.

- Não, é um nome que será conhecido pelo mundo todo – Naruto sorriu amplamente – o nome do maior Hokage de todos os tempos.

- Você sabe sonhar, pena que é só isso – Minato falou.

Naruto sorriu, um sorriso de raposa que prega uma peça, então olhou Obito, que corou completamente e tentou sorrir.

- Você é belo – Naruto falou tocando a bochecha de Obito e subindo os dedos até os olhos – essa noite eu lhe darei um presente, agora tenho deveres a cumprir. Ah, o que eu não faço por Konoha.

O loiro suspirou e colocou moedas sobre a mesa, se ergueu e deixou o homem do Daymio que acordara e caminhara meio grogue até ele, passara a mão por sua cintura.

- Você me deixou sozinho – o homem acusou, parecendo uma criança mimada e rabugenta.

- Meus homens só devem dar atenção a mim – Naruto falou arrogante – não sou um brinquedo ou um servo para mendigar atenção, nem estou aqui para satisfazer todos os seus desejos.

- Você é tão exigente – o homem falou escondendo o rosto na nuca mel e olhando cruel para Minato, como se ambos estivessem competindo pela presa que ele ganhara – venha, vou lhe dar toda minha atenção agora.

Naruto riu, como se estivesse deleitado com aquele comportamento, e juntos eles sumiram pelo corredor dos quartos.

- Um presente? – Obito pareceu completamente alheado a tudo mais, em sua mente havia apenas a imagem daqueles olhos azuis, profundos e lindos, então olhou os do sensei, que eram incrivelmente parecidos – ele é lindo, não?

- Obito, você sabe que tipo de shinobi realiza esse tipo de missão? – Minato perguntou.

- Um que coloca Konoha acima de si próprio – Obito falou, a voz ficou estranhamente fria, como jamais havia sido – um que não coloca seu orgulho acima da missão.

- Obito, o sensei...- Rin começou e os olhos negros de Obito a fulminaram.

- Que eu saiba, ele não precisa de uma advogada – Obito fulminou, colocando os hashis sobre a tigela vazia e se erguendo – eu vou me deitar.

- Vou com ele – Kakashi falou se erguendo também.

- Kakashi, eu...- Rin tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez foram os indiferentes olhos de Kakashi que a fizera se calar.

- Não me incomode com seus inúteis sentimentos – Kakashi rosnou, mudando sua rota e passando por Minato em vez de Rin.

- Sensei – Rin chamou, quando os amigos sumiram também no corredor dos quartos – o que eu fiz de errado?

- Rin, está na hora de você entender que as pessoas não têm nenhuma obrigação de satisfazer suas vontades – Minato suspirou, sua voz não estava repressora, mas estava ensinando a maior lição que Rin precisava – que você pode ter sido uma ótima aluna na teoria, e que tem muito futuro na cura, mas como shinobi, você é fraca e lenta. Obito comete erros por ser inquieto e impaciente, Kakashi não os comete, mas tende a fazer tudo sozinho, sem lembrar que existem mais pessoas. Você simplesmente não se envolve, até mesmo suas tentativas de mediar às coisas entre eles é inútil.

- Mas Obito...

- Obito sente pena de você – Minato cortou mais irritado – ele tenta alegrar você porque Kakashi não dá à mínima aos seus sentimentos, eles são irritantes e desagradáveis para ele. Kakashi dificilmente sentiria por você o que você deseja que ele sinta. Conforme-se e pare de jogar seus sentimentos sobre ele e sobre os outros, concentre-se mais na missão, deixe em sua casa os seus mimos e melindres.

Kakashi abriu os olhos, sabendo que havia mais alguém no quarto, foi então que o leve gemido de Obito soou fraco e ele se virou para o companheiro de time, vendo o homem de quatro sobre Obito, segurando seu rosto, enquanto Obito estava apoiado sobre os cotovelos, os olhos dos dois estavam conectados.

- Shh, não se concentre nisso – a voz baixa de Naruto chegou até ele – veja os jutsus, entenda os selos, sinta o poder e vá adiante.

Obito moveu a boca, murmurando um sim antes de morder o lábio inferior, o rosto contorcido em dor.

- Não, não se permita sentir por mim e pelos meus – Naruto comandou – siga em frente, foque, apenas foque.

- To tentando – Obito se lamuriou e o loiro se aproximou ainda mais, sentando sobre as pernas de Obito e puxando seu rosto, sentando o moreno na cama sem quebrar a conexão dos olhos – ah...Naruto...como você suportou.

- Não pode consolar meu coração, Obito – Naruto sussurrou – eu cuido disso, você deve absorver o conhecimento, partilhar o poder. Vamos, você pode, não pense, não cobre, apenas sinta, é como tocar. Abra-se como se abre ao calor da minha pele.

- Hai – Obito sussurrou e então gemeu novamente, um gemido de esforço.

Não precisava de mais luz para entender que Obito estava ficando ofegante como se estivesse fazendo grande esforço físico, a pele pálida começava a reluzir de suor. Se ergueu na cama, pegando uma kunai, nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber seus movimentos, ou não se importando com ele.

- Já basta – Naruto falou fechando os olhos – você já aprendeu muito, agora durma, belo Uchiha, e use com sabedoria os conhecimentos que eu lhe ofereci.

- Obrigado, Naru-chan – Obito falou sonolento, enquanto o loiro o segurava a deitava tranquilamente sobre o futon e travesseiro, tapando-o com cuidado enquanto beijava sua testa – muito obrigado.

- Shh – Naruto sussurrou – sono, koneko-chan, sono.

Kakashi viu o sorriso se formando nos lábios de Obito, enquanto o moreno adormecia tranquilamente, como uma criança cansada de tanto brincar, se sabendo amada e protegida. Ele também já se sentira assim, quando o pai vivia, mesmo depois que o pai deixara de ser um shinobi estimado e respeitado, perdera isso com o suicídio do pai.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos perturbadores, ficou atrás do loiro quando ele se ergueu e afastou da cama de Obito, encostando a espada de seu pai na garganta dele.

- Um ninja jamais se deixa pegar pelas costas – Kakashi sussurrou – o que fez com Obito?

- Dei a ele algo que ele precisava – Naruto falou e então sorriu – eu não o feri.

- Não...hum – Kakashi gemeu quando os movimentos de Naruto fizeram sua virilha se esfregar nas nádegas firmes e redondas do loiro.

- Hormônios – Naruto falou baixinho – está com ciúmes, porque eu dei mais atenção ao seu colega do que a você?

- Eu entendo – Kakashi suspirou, querendo se afastar, mesmo assim não conseguindo, sentia sua calça ficar cada vez mais desconfortável sobre seu corpo – para muitos eu não sou digno por causa de meu pai, eu...

Naruto rosnou, se virando e afastando a espada com a mão, pegando Kakashi pela cintura, surpreendendo completamente o jovem de cabelos prateados.

- Não coloque seu pai no meio – Naruto pediu passando o rosto pelo de Kakashi, que pela primeira vez desde que começara a usar aquela máscara, se ressentia dela – Hatake Sakumo, o Shiroi Kiban, foi um herói de Konoha, como homem e como shinobi, somente um tolo pensaria que ele foi uma decepção ou um covarde.

- Ele falhou – Kakashi sussurrou enquanto o loiro o deitava novamente sobre seu futon, sentindo o corpo quente protegido pela fina yukata, sobre o dele – ele se matou em vergonha.

- Ele foi um herói – Naruto sussurrou – um homem que colocou a vida de seus companheiros acima do interesse de outros, fracos e covardes são aqueles que o depreciaram.

- Aqueles que não cumprem sua missão são lixo – Kakashi defendeu, sentindo a coxa do loiro sobre sua virilha, aquela parte dele parecia indiferente a conversa que tinham.

- Sim, eu concordo – Naruto falou beijando a têmpora de Kakashi – mas aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são mais lixo ainda.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos e então sentiu os lábios do loiro sobre sua máscara, quase podia sentir o gosto daquela boca carnuda, assim como estava inebriado pelo cheiro.

- Há lógica, mas...ah...- Kakashi ofegou enquanto os lábios desciam por seu peito, as mãos de Naruto erguiam sua camisa enquanto se introduziam por debaixo dela, acariciando sua pele sensível – você não me deixa pensar.

- Você não precisa pensar agora – Naruto sorriu, descendo o corpo e lambendo o umbigo exposto – precisa sentir e ouvir, depois você pensa.

Kakashi gemeu levemente, enquanto assistia o loiro abrir sua calça com os dentes, os olhos azuis cheios de luxúria estavam fixos nos dele, era como se estivesse afogando naqueles oceanos tempestuosos, e Kakashi se viu não se importando nem um pouco, desejoso por se afogar. Mas Naruto não era gelo ou água, era fogo, e Kakashi ardia.

- Não sabe o que é ver um companheiro morrendo – Naruto falou e então desceu o zíper da calça de Kakashi, então mordeu um lado do cós e o puxou para baixo, enquanto apertava um dos mamilos de Kakashi, acariciando levemente o outro, fez o mesmo com o outro lado – jamais viu a vida se findando nos olhos de uma pessoa, sabendo que ela morreu por você.

Kakashi ouvia o que o loiro dizia, e começava a entender o que Obito dissera, enquanto seu corpo ansiava por mais contato, inseguro do que iria acontecer, mas adorando e sem medo algum. Estava entregue as mãos de Naruto, aceitando tudo que o loiro lhe desse, seja prazer, dor ou conhecimento. Absorvendo tudo, como o gênio que haviam dito que ele era.

- Jamais enterrou um amigo – Naruto falou com a cueca de Kakashi entre seus dentes e a puxando para baixo, o pênis ereto de Kakashi foi finalmente liberto de sua prisão de panos, fazendo o adolescente ofegar – jamais deu a notícia para uma família de que alguém não iria retornar. Jamais viu nos olhos deles que eles preferiam que fosse você quem tivesse morrido, sentindo dentro de você que essa seria sua vontade também. Quando se coloca a missão acima das pessoas, você perde, quando você coloca as pessoas, você pode perder também, não há garantias, shinobis são frágeis ferramentas de carne e sangue. Apenas os fracos colocam as coisas em ferro e fogo, seu pai é um herói para mim, Kakashi, e aqueles que viraram as costas a ele são os babacas. Agora, me diga, você se sente bem quando eu faço isso?

Kakashi mordeu o lábio para não gritar de prazer quando o loiro passou a língua por toda sua glande, as mãos apertaram os lençóis abaixo dele, enquanto o corpo se contorcia. Naruto sorriu travesso, abrindo a boca e tomando o pênis de Kakashi.

Oh, kami-sama, Kakashi pensou, tão ofegante e rouco quanto sua voz poderia soar se falasse agora, kami-sama, estava experimentando sexo oral, pela boca lasciva de um shinobi que parecia um anjo sedutor.

Gemeu alto quando os dedos de Naruto se prenderam entorno aos seus mamilos, erguendo os quadris e agarrando os cabelos macios do loiro entre suas pernas. Kami-sama, era tão bom, a sucção, a forma como aquela língua aveludada comprimia a veia sensível de seu pênis, o calor daquele ninho úmido. Ah, já ouvira falar daquilo, já lera sobre isso, era um adolescente, tinha curiosidade saudável, mas jamais pensara que era tão bom. Kami-sama, estava recebendo sexo oral de um homem, e foi esse pensamento que precipitou o orgasmo de Kakashi, arrancando um gemido alto dele, enquanto Naruto tragava todo o sêmen despejado em sua boca e terminava de lamber o sensível pênis, limpando-o completamente antes de arrumar as roupas de Kakashi, que estava mole e ofegante sobre a cama.

Kakashi viu o sorriso do loiro, enquanto lambia os lábios como um gato farto de creme. Lascivo, realmente, a própria definição da beleza sexual, o coração de Kakashi descompassou diante da visão do loiro se aproximando. Naruto arrumou os lençóis sobre Kakashi e então encostou os lábios sobre a boca oculta pela máscara de pano.

- Sono, belo Kakashi – Naruto falou baixo – pena que é tão jovem, tão adoravelmente jovem.

- Naruto – Kakashi chamou quando viu o loiro se erguendo e afastando.

- Adeus, lindo e jovem jounin – Naruto sussurrou – que você jamais conheça as dores que eu levo, e as que fizeram seu pai agir como agiu.

Kakashi sentiu suas pálpebras pesando toneladas, por isso as fechou, sendo tragado para o melhor e mais reparador sono de sua vida. Um último pensamento, que foi tão triste quanto excitante, rodou pela mente de Kakashi, tinha experimentado sexo antes mesmo de experimentar um beijo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Hanzou, o maldito, tinha armado tudo aquilo, sequioso de poder, amedrontado por pensar que poderia perdê-lo. Nagato não sabia o que fazer, ele estava com Konan, a doce e gentil Konan, ordenando que matasse Yahiko.

- Nagato, me mate – Yahiko falou baixo – faça isso!

Nagato viu impotente o amigo correr para ele, jogando o corpo sobre a kunai em sua mão, tinha que impedir, não poderia perder seu amigo assim, jurara proteger aqueles dois, era seu único objetivo no mundo, era sua única razão de viver. Konan e Yahiko eram sua família!

- Oodama Rasengan – um corpo estava então entre Yahiko e Nagato, enquanto tudo entorno deles começava a explodir – Katon: Gouen Rasengan.

- Quem? – Nagato perguntou vendo um loiro desconhecido entre ele e Yahiko segurava o amigo, enquanto um bunshin chegava com Konan protegida em seus braços, o que lhe espantava era o sangue que sentia molhar sua mão, ferira gravemente o loiro – como...

- Você está morto, Danzou – o loiro sorriu para os dois homens sozinhos no alto, todos as suas armas humanas tinham se afastado, feridas ou aterrorizadas pelos dois jutsus que liberara no momento em que os dois malditos se regozijavam de ter conseguido quebrar o grupo revoltoso – você também, Hanzou. Lixo como vocês, que vem pessoas como armas e dão mais importância ao poder do que a vida, não merecem viver. Eu os condeno agora, Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken.

Nagato arregalou os olhos quando a shuriken de chakra e vento atingiu os dois homens, sem que eles pudessem fugir e então explodiu no ar, erguendo os dois corpos, que pareciam estar sendo atingidos por infinitos golpes, Nagato podia ver com seu Rin'negan as finas e impiedosas agulhas de chakra que perfuravam todo o corpo dos dois, e então o jutsu acabou, os corpos ainda no ar e o vento violento e inclemente varreu o campo de batalha, que haviam desejado que fosse um campo de paz. Os corpos dos dois traidores caíram, não havia mais vida em nenhum dos dois, só então Nagato se virou para o autor de todo aquele estrago, a pessoa que havia matado aqueles dois, que havia derrotado Konoha e Ame, vendo os cabelos loiros e o hitaiate de Konoha, enquanto os bunshins com seus amigos os deixavam em pé e desapareceriam, o loiro se virou para Nagato, emcostando um joelho no chão e reverenciando. Também viu o loiro arrancando discretamente a kunai de suas costas, deixando apenas o furo em sua camisa negra e justa, a pele se curou no momento em que o metal saiu dela, Nagato pode ver, a pele borbulhando com chakra antes de se tornar lisa e brilhante novamente, como se jamais tivesse sido tocada.

- Herdeiro do Rikudou Sennin – o loiro falou reverente – eu vim jurar minha fidelidade a você, e corrigir o mal que o traidor de minha vila estava lançando sobre vós e Ame.

Nagato não precisava ver, podia sentir todos os ninjas de Ame que estavam ali olhando o loiro, eles tinham ouvido suas palavras, haviam visto seu poder e agora acompanhavam sua prostração, seu reconhecimento a uma pessoa mais forte e sábia. Nagato sabia que não era fraco, mas não achava que poderia ser mais forte do que aquele loiro. Então os ninjas de Ame começaram a se ajoelhar e prostrar, reverenciando seu novo líder e senhor.

- Nagato...- Konan chamou baixo, abraçada a Yahiko, que estava seguro, sem ferimento algum.

- Quem...quem é você? – Nagato perguntou – o que veio fazer aqui, por que me trata assim?

- "Nesse caso, eu só tenho que quebrar essa maldição. Se paz realmente existe, então irei atrás dela sozinho, eu nunca desistirei" – o loiro falou erguendo os olhos, Nagato pode ver sinceridade e divertimento neles.

- São minhas palavras – Nagato falou – as palavras que o sensei colocou em...

- Determinação Extrema, A História de um Ninja – o loiro sorriu se erguendo, como se Nagato tivesse feito um gesto para que o fizesse – olhe em meus olhos, Nagato, e veja o que teria acontecido, o que eu impedi e entenda o que eu fiz e porque o fiz.

Nagato o fez, entrando na caótica mente do loiro, vendo sua história, contada por ele mesmo, mais velho e mais perdido, sentindo as dores, as tragédias de uma vida perdida e destruída. Sentindo os crimes que jamais cometeria, as patéticas justificativas de uma mente destruída pela dor. Ouviu o momento em que perdera a esperança, naquele dia, sobre o que vira que aconteceria e que o loiro impedira, sua marcha na escuridão, arrastando Konan e Yahiko, ou uma pálida lembrança dele, consigo para aquela podridão. Até encontrar os olhos azuis de um jovem, o loiro estava mais jovem realmente, uns dois ou três anos mais jovem, e possuía a fé que Nagato perdera, uma força que ele desconhecia e a determinação que ele agora adquiria.

- Naruto – Nagato falou ao ver sua fé restaurada, sua esperança de volta, sua confiança no loiro – por quê?

- "O nome Naruto é a coragem para nunca desistir e a dor, essas coisas foram passadas para mim, pelo meu mestre e por meu colega aprendiz" - Naruto sussurrou – eu cumpri a missão que me deixaram, eu realizei os nossos sonhos, mas eu estava sozinho. Por isso resolvi retornar e fazer o mesmo aqui, criando uma paz em que nós não tenhamos que perder tanto, alterando nossa história. Não sou eu o discípulo da profecia, nem é você, somos nós dois, e eu resolvi voltar e unir nossas vontades. Agora você tem a sabedoria de vinte anos, o conhecimento de seu poder, sem ter o coração maculado pela perda real, seus amigos, aqueles que você ama e pelos quais vive, eles estão aqui, a salvos e você agora tem uma vila, sem a interferência de Danzou. Esse é o meu presente a você, Amekage.

Nagato sorriu timidamente, vendo Yahiko concordar com a cabeça, enquanto Konan sorria amplamente, nenhum deles sabia o quanto eram importantes para ele e o quanto a morte de um deles poderia destruí-lo. Mas o loiro a sua frente sabia, e impedira que os perdesse, impedira sua própria morte, pensou Nagato. Haviam sido inimigos, mesmo que tivesse feito as coisas direitas no final, tinha ferido o loiro e desejara isso, mas ele não pensara duas vezes ao vir em seu auxílio.

- Eu agradeço, meu colega aprendiz e irmão – Nagato falou – Nanadaime Hokage.

- Eu já alterei essa parte – Naruto sorriu travesso – agora, vamos entrar na sua vila e começar a limpar essa bagunça.

**

Uma semana depois do dia do conflito, quando finalmente o mar de kage bunshins de Naruto tinham finalmente terminado seus serviços, junto com os aldeões e shinobis, da armada de Yahiko ou de Ame, que agora usavam os mesmos símbolos e lutavam pela mesma coisa, Nagato pode finalmente contemplar sua vila do alto da Torre de Administração, achando-a linda como uma jóia, como uma bela pérola ainda úmida, branca e reluzente. Haviam casas novas, prédios, um hospital, uma Academia, haviam plantações nos campos entorno da vila, nenhum entulho ou lixo, nada destruído fora deixado, apenas um obelisco, quebrado e que estava agora em meio a uma praça, um memorial antigo, que fora erguido quando Ame fora fundada.

O novo e o antigo repousavam lado a lado, enquanto o povo sofrido voltava a sorrir e as antigas cantigas voltavam a soar. O comércio de viveres recomeçara, com feiras onde frutos trazidos de lugares distantes, tecidos e temperos eram oferecidos, louças e facas de cozinha feitas por ceramistas e artesões dali, que por anos haviam sido obrigados a produzir apenas produtos bélicos. As crianças voltavam a correr pelas ruas, ganhando doces de seus pais.

Nagato não precisava ler os livros da cidade para entender de onde viera esse dinheiro, também não precisava de seu Rin'negan. Fora seu salvador, que mais uma vez estendera a mão para eles. Enquanto estavam distraídos com o loiro correndo pela vila e começando a reconstrução, outros bunshins haviam partido para garantir os primeiros produtos de comércio, oferecendo-os a cidade como presente seu e de Konoha, jorrando mais uma vez a vida naquela vila, mostrando que pensara em tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Konan estava tão feliz, Nagato notou, a forma como ela sorria entre as barracas, com uma bela echarpe vermelha que Naruto lhe dera amarrada aos cabelos de um azul profundo, parecendo jovem e doce como nunca antes, corada pela alegria e esperança que contagiava a todos.

- Terminamos – Yahiko falou, vendo que o quebrava o encanto em que Nagato estava, com uma espiada pela janela, e mais um surto de surpresa, viu Konan caminhando para eles, com um saco pardo nos braços e um enorme sorriso nos lábios – com o que achamos nos cofres, os pedidos que recebemos de fora, podemos manter um fundo de reserva e ainda pagar generosamente nossos shinobis. Há dinheiro para pagar as pensões, afinal, não tivemos gasto algum com a reconstrução e Naruto nos deu os primeiros produtos e materiais para o comércio.

- Sim, ele fez isso e mais – Nagato falou – ele nos deu uma vila, e a fez a mais bela e forte de todas. Ele nos deu plantações, resgatou todos os animais domésticos perdidos pelas florestas e outros mais, ele nos deu tudo o que temos agora.

- E você teme? – Yahiko perguntou, ele confiava em Naruto, que lhe despertava o mesmo amor que Nagato, o sentia como seu irmão, um pouco mais velho e muito mais experiente, mas seu irmão e protetor, estaria errado? – você teme dever a Konoha?

- Não – Nagato sorriu um pouco – o que ele fez aqui, pouco tem com Konoha, ele usou dinheiro próprio dele, ele fez por mim, por nós e pelo que ele acredita ser certo. Mas eu estou percebendo que ser um líder é muito mais do que eu imaginava. Você notou, não, que ele foi empurrando e guiando, tomando as decisões e se adiantando as nossas idéias. Antes que pudéssemos ver um problema, ele já havia o solucionado. Até mesmo os anciões, que tanto poderiam dificultar nosso trabalho, estão domados e cordatos, achando que eu sou o responsável por tudo, quando nós sabemos que eu não sou, eu fui conduzido, como todos mais.

- Ele parece saber muito bem como prover uma vila – Yahiko concordou – e foi mais esperto do que nós. Olhávamos Ame e víamos que ela precisava ser reconstruída, porque era feio e doía ver tantos entulhos e prédios destruídos, ele fez isso por nós, assim como ajudou a encanar água para todos e a terminar a rede de esgoto. E então ele nos conseguiu luz elétrica enquanto terminava de erguer novos prédios e restaurar os antigos. Estávamos sorrindo por esses luxos que a maioria jamais teve quando ele terminou de semear os campos, e então os animais começaram a aparecer e havia leite para as crianças e velhos. Estávamos preocupados com as leis e o dinheiro para gerir a vila, assim como em nos manter nos negócios shinobi e o comércio começou. Ele esteve sempre alguns passos a nossa frente, mas Nagato, isso não importa, importa?

- Não – Nagato sorriu então – você está certo. Ele nos conduziu e nos mostrou como seriamos, e isso é bom, nosso povo...

Nagato aproveitou a palavra, sentindo que ela estava em seu coração, àquele era o seu povo agora, o começo de uma nova era, uma era em que ele estaria dando tanto quanto Naruto. Não iria mais deixar as coisas sobre os ombros de seu colega aprendiz.

- Nosso povo está feliz e tem esperança, algo que nem mesmo lembravam mais – Nagato falou – e ele fez tudo para que acreditassem que eu, que nós conseguimos tudo isso para eles. Ele nos deu a confiança desse povo, enquanto nós arrumávamos a bagunça aqui de dentro. Eu apenas tenho que notar todas as formas como ele nos ajudou, preciso manter isso na minha mente, porque agora, eu sou o Amekage. De hoje em diante, é meu o dever de prover isso ao meu povo, é minha a responsabilidade de pensar antes que eles precisem, e conseguir para eles.

Yahiko sorriu, seu amigo amadurecera também, perdera a timidez corrosiva que o colocara atrás dele e não à frente, como agora.

- Nagato, Yahiko – Konan entrou na sala – olhem, olhem lá fora.

Os dois olharam confusos pela janela e Konan riu e bufou.

- Sol – Konan falou – finalmente o sol venceu as nuvens, muitas crianças jamais sentiram a luz do sol, estão em festa lá embaixo.

Nagato sorriu para Konan, pegando a mão dela e a apertando de leve. Prometendo a si mesmo que manteria aquele sorriso nos lábios de Konan, que iria manter aquela alegria, que jamais a decepcionaria. Ele a amava, sempre a amara, desde o momento em que ela o salvara a tantos anos, partilhando com ele e com o cachorrinho vadio o pão tão difícil de conseguir. Amava Yahiko como se ele fosse sua carne e sangue, e finalmente pudera ver que Yahiko amava a ele e a Konan como irmãos, talvez...apenas talvez, ele pudesse ser também o namorado de Konan, Yahiko ele sabia que não ia se importar.

Os três se viraram quando bateram na porta e então a voz de Naruto chegou a eles, pedindo entrada. Yahiko riu disso, já que deviam até a alma ao loiro, estava cuidado do tesouro de Ame e sabia que jamais teria dinheiro para começar um comércio tão amplo e em tão pouco tempo. Agora tinha uma idéia melhor sobre o dinheiro que o loiro gastara em viveres, produtos e sementes, tudo que agora crescia em Ame fora plantado por Naruto, até mesmo a esperança deles.

- Entre Naruto, essa porta sempre está aberta para você – Nagato falou e então o loiro entrou, com dois bunshins atrás de si.

- Terminamos todas as obras e trabalhos na vila. E com um pouco de fé, temos sol. Eu tenho que ir embora, mas antes, eu preciso pedir mais um favor – Naruto falou, seu corpo escondia dos demais os bunshins.

- Você não pediu favores, Naruto – Nagato falou vendo os bunshins com bebês em seus braços – você concedeu favores.

Naruto, o verdadeiro, que seguia a frente, sorriu e então fez um movimento com a mão, mostrando os dois bunshins, ou melhor, as crianças com eles.

- Como devem saber, ou não vão tardar a perceber, Hanzou difundiu um grande medo nas pessoas sobre Kekei Genkai – Naruto falou – não é tão forte aqui, dentro de Ame, já que Kekei Genkai tornam uma vila mais feroz, mas lá fora, pelo mundo, entre gente mais simples, isso é motivo de medo e morte. As pessoas com Kekei Genkai são tidas como amaldiçoadas, quase sempre são mortas por seus próprios pais ou usadas pelos seus iguais, sem que os vissem como pessoas, mas como armas letais.

- Eu sei isso – Nagato falou sem quebrar o contato com os olhos de Naruto, ou soltar a mão de Konan, que tinha entrelaçado os dedos aos dele – essas crianças, elas possuem Kekei Genkai, não é?

- Sim – Naruto sorriu enquanto o primeiro bunshin se adiantava com um bebê de cabelos escuros e pele pálida como neve – esse é Haku, ele provém do clã Koori, que domina o Hyouton. Eu mandei um bunshin até ele, sua mãe era quem carregava essa genética, e quando mostrei que ele a carregava também e que ela brilhava esplendidamente nele, ela me deixou trazê-lo, ou ele e ela seriam mortos por causa disso. O pai concordou com isso, já que os demais jamais permitiriam que ele vivesse. Ele é uma criança doce, Nagato, uma criança realmente pura, como a neve que cai sobre a vila onde ele nasceu. Ele precisa de cuidado e amor, jamais terão irmãozinho melhor.

Konan sorriu para Nagato antes de soltar seus dedos e se adiantar, indo pegar o belo bebê dos braços do bunshin e voltando com o pequeno para junto de Nagato, para que ele visse o rosto de boneca. Haku bocejou com a boquinha vermelha e bonita, abrindo os belos olhos da cor de chocolate e dando um pequeno sorriso sonolento antes de voltar a dormir, se sentindo quente e protegido, realmente amado.

- Ele é tão lindo – Konan falou – será um prazer cuidar dele. Não acha Nagato? E ele poderá ser o aniki dos nossos.

Nagato corou profundamente, concordando por instinto. Yahiko riu deliciado e então se adiantou, indo para o outro bunshin e pegando o menino um pouco mais velho que ele carregava. Os olhos verdes, exatamente na cor dos seus o fitou, notando então os cabelos brancos e a linha vermelha nas pálpebras do menino, que lhe sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos magros. Yahiko o trouxe para o peito, jamais tinha segurado um bebê, estava meio inseguro, mas já estava apaixonado pelo menininho, seu ototo. Naruto estava dando mais aqueles milagres para eles.

- Esse é Kimimaro – Naruto falou – ele eu não pedi autorização para resgatar. Ele provém do clã Kaguya, um clã de Kiri que só pensa em guerras e batalhas, Kimimaro era mantido em uma cela subterrânea, com pouca comida, sem luz, sem proteção ou calor. Esperavam o momento de usá-lo para a guerra. O clã Kaguya tem um Kekei Genkai que pode manipular os ossos de seus corpos, Kimimaro também é o mais agraciado pela genética, por isso eles o temiam e odiavam. Aqui ele poderá ser amado, desenvolvendo seus dons sem precisar sufocar na solidão. Ele tem o temperamento sereno, mas é amoroso, será um bom irmãozinho também.

- Eu o quero – Yahiko falou para Nagato – ele é tão lindo e macio.

- Claro que ficaremos com eles – Konan falou afagando o bebê – quais as idades deles?

- Haku nasceu nesse ano, dia nove de janeiro – Naruto sorriu – Kimimaro vai fazes um aninho no dia dezesseis de junho.

- Oh, podemos fazer uma festinha – Yahiko falou animado – obrigado Naruto.

- Você os salvou também, não é? – Nagato falou sorrindo – como salvou a nós. Eles foram importantes para você, não foram?

- Foram adversários que eu admirei – Naruto falou baixo, para que só Nagato ouvisse – e quero para eles o mesmo que quero para vocês. Seria maldade esquecê-los, não? Eu tornei a vida de vocês menos dolorosa, não é? Por que não fazer o mesmo com eles? Sei que há muito amor em vocês, e que os criarão bem, eles terão atenção, carinho e formação.

- Você escolheu bem – Nagato falou e então suspirou – quando eu penso que eu finalmente vejo todos os seus passos, você me mostra que ainda está léguas a minha frente. Mas eu vou aprender, vou ser exatamente como você, irmão aprendiz, e vou tornar a vida desse povo ainda melhor do que você ajudou a tornar. E vou além, vou a Kiri, torná-la parte de nossa vontade e nosso sonho e um dia o mundo. Não sobre o meu comando, não comigo como seu deus ou comandante, mas como um de seus idealizadores. Então teremos paz e esses meninos e outros como eles jamais serão perseguidos ou maltratados.

- Esse é um bom plano – Naruto sorriu – o melhor. Eu farei o que puder para que não haja sacrifícios.

- Eu sei – Nagato sorriu abraçando Konan e colocando a mão sobre a cabecinha de Haku – você é o sacrifício, não é?

- Uma vida por muitas – Naruto sorriu – eu sabia o que aconteceria, agora eu me despeço. Obrigado, muito obrigado, amigos.

- Vá em paz, porque é com ela que receberemos Konoha – Nagato falou – você sempre estará em nossos corações, Naruto. Para nós, você é o sol.

Naruto corou levemente e se aproximou, abraçando Nagato, beijando o rosto de Konan e a cabecinha de Haku, então abraçou Yahiko também e fez Kimimaro rir antes de beijar-lhe os cabelos macios, afastando-se, ele reverenciou e então desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas, deixando para trás apenas duas verdes e novas folhas, que foram guardadas por Yahiko, iria pedir para o artesão de metais para envolvê-las em prata ou ouro, fazer delas os pingentes de correntes que daria aos dois irmãozinhos que haviam ganhado. Seria um bom presente, o melhor dos presentes.

**-**

Tsunade estava retornando a Konoha quando o ataque surgira do nada. Seu amado Dan ficara a frente deles, sendo atingido com toda a força, enquanto ninguém mais se ferira, e agora estava o perdendo. Os colegas diziam para desistir, que não iria conseguir curá-lo, Dan mesmo parecia estar a ponto de pedir o mesmo, quando o Anbu loiro apareceu e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Dan e colocou dois dedos sobre sua testa e dois sobre seu coração.

Tsunade gritou quando o coração de Dan parou de ser sentido, sua respiração também não era mais percebida. O Anbu teria matado seu Dan, sacrificado-o ao ver que ele não resistiria? Ela poderia salvá-lo, sabia que poderia. Seu ódio e magoa se voltou ao loiro.

- Eu posso salva-lo, por quê? Por quê? – Tsunade chorou, sem parar de tentar reparar o corpo amado.

- Eu sei que você pode – Naruto falou, não esperava aquilo em seu retorno a Konoha e começava a entender um pouco mais a doença que Tsunade desenvolvera, ela perdera o amado, ele faria de tudo para que essa vida não fosse semeada – vamos, concentre-se mulher. Não poderei mantê-lo em estado de catalepsia e coma induzido para sempre, repare esse corpo.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos, as lágrimas caindo e então só existia ela, Dan e o loiro, que acreditava nela, que estava ajudando-a. Claro, em estado de catalepsia, os batimentos cardíacos e sistema respiratório cairiam para quase nulo, isso faria com que o sangue não fosse bombeado com a mesma força e rapidez e impediria a hemorragia mais grave. O coma induzido protegeria a mente da dor e, por conseguinte, do trauma, enquanto o corpo se preocupava somente em se recuperar. Podia sentir seu trabalho fluindo mais rapidamente, agora que tinha esperança, que jorrava dentro dela. Reparando o fígado e estomago, indo para o baço e então notou que não era somente seu chakra e o de Dan agindo para a recuperação, havia um terceiro chakra, que só podia ser o do loiro e que a ajudava. Olhou-o enquanto curava o baço e ia para os rins, que estavam quase recuperados sozinhos. Estavam em colapso antes, mas agora estavam quase curados.

- Minha recuperação, quer dizer, todo o meu metabolismo é acelerado – Naruto falou sorrindo – estou apenas passando um pouco da minha energia vital, nada que me fira ou que possa prejudicá-lo.

- Está salvando-o – Tsunade falou, iria beijar aquele Anbu assim que terminasse de reparar o corpo de Dan.

Os outros membros da equipe tinham relaxado ou ver o Anbu de Konoha, e começavam a armar acampamento. Haviam entendido que Dan não morreria e que Tsunade não desistiria, havia motivos para terem esperança, a missão estava completa, estavam relativamente perto de casa, comer e descansar e então chegaria a vila antes de anoitecer. Sim, logo estariam em casa, e estavam novamente seguros. Anbu jamais andava sozinho, muito menos um Anbu como aquele, que sabia os princípios iryou ao ponto de impressionar Senju Tsunade.

- Acho que terei que tirar o apêndice – Tsunade falou baixo, pensando alto.

O loiro a olhou, os olhos azuis e os âmbares se chocaram antes dos azuis irem para a cicatriz sobre a pele pálida de Dan, então o loiro começou a rir.

- O que? – Tsunade perguntou retirando o apêndice de Dan antes que ele desse problemas, então fechando o corpo de seu amado, sentindo a energia do loiro ainda restaurando fortalecendo – por que você ri?

Naruto tirou os dedos de sobre o coração de Dan, os batimentos voltaram a ser rítmicos e fortes, enquanto o peito subia e descia visivelmente, Tsunade sentia o corpo sem quaisquer danos fatais abaixo de sua mão. Seu amado sobreviveria, e poderia viver bem, muito bem, fora seu melhor trabalho, e também lhe mostrara que tinha muito mais a aprender a aprimorar.

Quando o loiro tirou os dedos de sobre a testa de Dan, a risada gostosa de seu amado se uniu a do loiro e Tsunade começou a rir apenas por isso, sem entender.

- Nade – Dan chamou e Tsunade se jogou ao lado dele, segurando sua mão e o olhando apaixonada – é a maior cicatriz de apendicite que eu já vi.

Tsunade olhou a barriga de Dan, os outros membros da equipe riam também, afastados de onde estavam, mas tinham ouvido a brincadeira e isso os enchia de esperança. O pior havia passado, a tranqüilidade de ver seu amigo que julgavam perdido, rindo da desgraça que lhes acontecera, era muito confortador. Riam do medo que sentiram, da falta de fé, por tudo e por nada, sentindo a tensão sumir com o riso quase desesperado que davam.

Tsunade riu assim também, entendendo finalmente. Vendo o loiro tentar parar de rir e se mover para se erguer, então um pingente saiu de dentro de suas roupas, encostando no pingente sobre o peito de Dan, que os olhou, tão chocado quanto Tsunade.

- Como...como tem esse colar? – Tsunade perguntou – eles são idênticos. Eu não sabia que eram dois.

- E não são, Nade – Dan falou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo antes de abri-los novamente e encarar os olhos azuis – eu vi a luz, eu estava sem dor, sentindo apenas por minha Nade que ia deixar, mesmo assim querendo ir para aqueles que tinham vindo me receber, e então você chegou e mudou tudo. Eu deveria ter morrido, não é? Eu morreria aqui, minha Nade ia pensar que esse colar era mesmo amaldiçoado, e ela iria entregar a você...

- Dan, isso é absurdo – um dos membros da equipe falou – eu acho que eram dois, como Tsunade falou, quem sabe um era do Shodaime e outro do Nidaime.

- Esse não é um colar que trás a morte – Naruto falou escondendo o seu dentro das roupas, olhando Tsunade e então se inclinando e beijando a testa dela – não sabia que poderia fazer algo por você, oba-chan, mas fico feliz em ter conseguido.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos, enquanto Dan se erguia com um pouco de dor e a abraçava, ambos viram o Anbu se afastar para perto das árvores.

- E você – Naruto se voltou e sorriu para Dan – veja se torna ela uma mulher honrada e a faz feliz. Não sei se ainda tem tempo para terem filhos, mas...

- Gaki – Tsunade jogou uma pedra no loiro, que a pegou no ar, com um enorme sorriso, como se esperasse exatamente por isso.

- Papa anjo – Naruto falou pulando para um dos galhos das árvores perto, era sua despedida – sejam bons, e sejam felizes.

Dan sorriu, estava certo, por mais que ninguém fosse acreditar nele, estava certo. Aquela deveria ser sua morte, mas o loiro havia lhe dado uma nova chance, uma chance por sua Nade, e como a amava. E daí que ela tivesse quase quarenta anos enquanto ele estava mal chegando aos trinta? Poderia ser felizes sim, e poderiam ter um ou dois filhos, afinal, sua amada parecia e tinha o organismo de uma jovem de vinte.

- Aquele insolente...ele...me chamou? – Tsunade olhava Dan, que sorriu ao concordar – acha que ele...

- Ele nos salvou, Nade – Dan falou, puxando a nuca de Tsunade e a beijando de leve antes de aprofundar o beijo – seja minha.

- Sempre – Tsunade sorriu.

Seja lá quem fosse aquele loiro, seja de onde ele tivesse vindo, Senju Tsunade o encontraria e então o beijaria, por ter salvado seu Dan, por ter dado a ela aquela nova oportunidade e por convencer Dan que deveriam parar de esperar pelo momento certo de casar e ter filhos, o tempo não esperava por ninguém. Também lhe bateria por aquelas palavras, mesmo que verdadeiras, e por chamá-la de oba-chan. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir amada e feliz por aquelas palavras. Aquele ninja loiro seria importante para ela, já que tinha o símbolo de toda sua fé e toda sua dor, o colar de seu avô.

**-**

Naruto sabia que não teria muito tempo e haviam muitas coisas por fazer, mas não podia ser culpado por esperar alguns segundos de tranqüilidade, poderia? Que época era aquela, onde tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo? Onde a cada passo uma nova tragédia acontecia bem diante de seus olhos?

Sorriu, chutando sua própria bunda mentalmente. Que bom que estava acontecendo tudo ao mesmo tempo e que ele estava lá para ajudar e modificar os acontecimentos. Que bom que ele estava conseguindo ampliar ainda mais o plano que tinha traçado. Estava salvando vidas, trazendo alegria e felicidade aqueles que amava, isso jamais poderia ser comparado, e se o preço era um pouco de dor muscular e perda de chakra, que fosse! Estava reclamando do que? Estava pronto para oferecer sua existência e tudo que era como sacrifício, um pouco de chakra não era nada, afinal, não era como se fosse cair exausto ou drenado.

E daí que não dormia há alguns dias, não precisava mesmo. E daí que não comia direito há um tempo, não era como se fosse morrer de fome. Fora exatamente por isso que retornara, não? Porque não poderia morrer facilmente, era o homem perfeito para aquela tarefa, tinha todo o conhecimento do futuro que poderia precisar, era treinado nas mais diversas técnicas shinobi, e tinha chakra e energia ilimitadas. Deveria parar de se lamuriar como um bebê, estava mantendo o sorriso nos rostos daqueles que amava. Tsunade estava sorrindo, agora era não ia ser mais sozinha, ela teria seu amado. Chegara tarde demais para o irmãozinho dela, acontecera anos antes da linha que ele conseguira alcançar, e nem sabia que ele poderia ter feito algo por Dan, fora uma coincidência imensa, mas fizera e ia continuar fazendo.

Sim, não precisava dormir agora, nem mesmo comer, estava se alimentando dos sorrisos que criara, que ajudara a fazer nascer. Essa filosofia conformista não manteve seu sorriso quando ele sentiu o chakra de Orochimaru e de Jiraya em batalha, estavam mais fracos do que lembrava, mas os homens teriam vinte anos para se aprimorarem e ainda eram respeitáveis. Nada comparado ao dele, nas raras vezes em que mostrara todo, mas um bom chakra, dignos de Sannins. Pena que naquela noite, restariam somente dois Sannins de Konoha.

Mudou sua rota e planos, passando por Jiraya no momento em que ele estava sendo abandonado por Orochimaru, que convencido de sua superioridade, seguia rindo dos esforços de Jiraya e de Konoha, julgando a vila patética e inútil.

Tolo, pensou Naruto passando como um borrão quase imperceptível aos dois e indo esperar Orochimaru mais distante. Jiraya foi o único que o sentiu, mas estava ferido e fraco demais para fazer algo sobre isso, e estava ciente demais da traição de Orochimaru para alertá-lo sobre a morte iminente. Tolo, pensou mais uma vez Naruto, sorrindo bondosamente, ambos eram tolos, que olham a carcaça daqueles que foram seus rivais e amigos e não permitiam que seus olhos enxergassem que aquilo que amaram não existia mais. Ele cometera esse erro com Sasuke e pagara caro por isso, Jiraya e Konoha não pagariam, Orochimaru era seu para ser eliminado, antes que ele pudesse ferir mais pessoas, antes que ele pudesse vir atrás dos que amava.

- Hum, um ninja de Konoha – Orochimaru finalmente o notara.

Naruto suspirou, o cara se achava mesmo! Estava parado, no meio de uma clareira, com o sol de meio dia o iluminando, um quarto de seu chakra a mostra e o cara ainda fazia aquele beicinho desdenhoso? Não...não, a língua não! Implorou Naruto mentalmente, e infantilmente ouviu sua mente gerar um: "eca!", quando Orochimaru terminou de lamber os lábios.

- Vou ter que me divertir com você – Orochimaru falou puxando sua espada.

- Não, eu vou me divertir, matando você – Naruto sorriu.

- Como se pudesse, eu sou Orochimaru – Orochimaru falou convencido – o maior e melhor dos Sannins. Poucos shinobis me superariam e em Konoha, nenhum.

- Poderia até ser – Naruto sorriu – mas porque você teme enfrentar os shinobis certos, prefere enfrentar seu velho sensei e fugir, assim como enfrentar seu colega de time, que sabe que jamais conseguiria lutar com você para matar. Você é um idiota convencido, eu estou apena com uma dúvida.

- Qual? – Orochimaru tinha os olhos espremidos e o rosto duro de raiva, as palavras do garoto estavam absurdamente certas, ele escolhera pessoas que eram reféns dos sentimentos que nutriam por ele, alvos fáceis.

- Se eu acabo com isso rápido – Naruto sorriu amplamente, um sorriso vulpino que gelou o sangue de Orochimaru – ou se me divirto com você, cortando-o em partes.

- Como se pudesse – Orochimaru rosnou e atacou.

Naruto resolveu então que seria rápido, como Danzou e defendeu e brincou um pouco com Orochimaru até que o acertou bem no peito com o Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken. Observou sorrindo enquanto Orochimaru era incapaz de gritar sua dor, enquanto aquele que brincara com a vida alheia atrás da imortalidade, finalmente enfrentava a morte.

- Que kami-sama tenha piedade de você, por que eu não tenho nenhuma – Naruto sussurrou, mesmo assim suas palavras chegaram a Orochimaru, que arregalou ainda mais os olhos, que logo ficaram vitrificados e sem vida.

Naruto não se protegeu do turbilhão, na verdade, o aproveitou como qualquer outra pessoa aproveitaria um banho de sol. Quando o corpo destruído de Orochimaru caiu no chão, Naruto pegou um pergaminho limpo e o guardou. Lembrando então do selo amaldiçoado que Anko carregava e o quanto ela sofrera com ele, assim como o selo de esquecimento que Orochimaru colocara nela. Seria útil tirar esses por menores e conseguir que equipes Anbu varressem os esconderijos, prendendo e matando os bastardos que trabalhavam com Orochimaru.

Sim, Naruto pensou, se era para fazer alguma coisa, que fizesse bem feito e o mais amplo e perfeito possível. E não era uma sorte ter consigo um dossiê exatamente sobre isso?

**

Morino Ibiki acreditava que a menina não sabia nada realmente, mas outros pensavam diferentes e era seu trabalho tirar tudo dela.

- Mitarashi Anko – falou com voz fria – não está ajudando.

- Eu não sei – Anko sussurrou, quebrada como sua voz, assustada e perdida.

Era apenas uma menina de doze anos que acreditara em seu sensei, era sozinha e ignorada até Orochimaru acreditar nela. Ele prometera que estaria sempre com ela, que a protegeria, fora tão traída quanto Konoha, até mais, porque ela não conseguia lembrar e seu pescoço queimava e doía, sentia toda sua força e vida se esvaindo e ainda tinha a hostilidade daqueles homens para ela.

- Anko, fale o que sabe, pare de proteger Orochimaru – Ibiki ordenou, sabendo que a garota deveria estar com um selo de memória ou algo assim, ninguém resistiria por tanto tempo a sua tortura mental sem quebrar e despejar tudo que sabia, e a garota já estava quebrada.

- Ela não sabe de nada – Naruto falou entrando na sala, enquanto bunshins imobilizavam os demais Anbus – fui Anbu.

Naruto passou o dedo sobre o braço, mostrando a marca que uma vez feita, jamais desapareceria. Ibiki apenas concordou, vendo a máscara de kitsune, uma máscara que não era usada pela Anbu de Konoha, mas que ele ficara sabendo ser usada pelo Anbu que estava "limpando" Konoha. Devia muito aquele loiro imponente e reconhecia que ele era realmente a cara de Namikaze Minato, mais jovem e muito mais régio. Havia algo naquele loiro que os faziam acreditar instantaneamente nele, que capturava a confiança de todos. Ibiki decidiu confiar também e ver o porquê aquele Anbu era tão bom.

Os bunshins desapareceram enquanto Naruto caminhava até Anko e se ajoelhava entre as pernas dela, que não tinha mais pudor ou cuidado, estava cansada e ferida, além de traída por aquele em quem acreditara.

- Orochimaru está morto – Naruto falou olhando nos olhos de Anko.

A menina então deu um pálido sorriso rancoroso.

- Isso é bom – Anko falou.

- Não há provas...

Ibiki calou o Anbu com um movimento de mão e então pegou no ar o pergaminho que o loiro lhe atirara. Kami-sama, não podia ser o que imaginava, apenas um seleto grupo de Anbus caçadores, os Oi-nins, podiam fazer aquilo, era quase uma lenda, já que nenhum dos ativos poderiam realizar aquela façanha atualmente. Abriu o pergaminho sobre o chão e o corpo de Orochimaru quase pulou dele, realmente morto, quase estraçalhado, pelo que Ibiki pudera perceber sem qualquer exame mais detalhado.

- Pode mandar seus iryou desvendarem – Naruto falou sem tirar os olhos de Anko, que sorria um pouco mais, aceitando a água que lhe oferecia de seu cantil – não encontrarão muito, eu não queria dar idéias a ninguém. Também não acredito que seja bom divulgar a morte de Orochimaru até que todos os crimes e aliados dele sejam investigados e punidos.

- Você o matou sozinho? – neko perguntou curioso e impressionado, o corpo estava destruído mesmo, o sistema de chakra fora retalhado – sozinho mesmo?

- Com um jutsu – Naruto sorriu sobre o ombro e então pegou um potinho em sua bolsa shinobi e abriu, deixando uma pequena bolinha escura deslizou pela palma de sua mão enquanto ele fechava o potinho e o guardava – morda e engula isso, é uma pílula soldado, você precisa de forças para a remoção dos selos.

- Selos? – Ibiki perguntou interessado.

- De memória, impedindo-a de lembrar ou revelar qualquer coisa – Naruto falou – e o selo maldito que está matando-a.

Anko piscou e então pegou a pequena pílula, colocando entre os dentes e a rompendo, sentindo então a energia voltando, enquanto seu pescoço doía ainda mais, se assustou quando o corpo de Orochimaru teve um espasmo.

- Você é o único selo próximo – Naruto falou – eu o rastreei. Há mais um apenas, o verdadeiro selo, e ele está longe e não partilha chakra com Orochimaru, mas esse era o plano dele de ressurreição, usando a energia vital e chakra daqueles que marcaria com essa praga. Eu a eliminarei, vai doer um pouco, mas você estará livre de Orochimaru para sempre.

- Faça – Anko falou baixando a cabeça.

- Você entende, Anko? – Naruto perguntou carinhoso, o que fez Anko quase chorar – onde há escuridão e incerteza, haverá certezas. Orochimaru refez esse selo em sua mente tantas vezes que é de se espantar que você ainda lembre seu nome, sua mente foi abalada.

- Eu tenho certeza – Anko falou confiando no loiro.

- Você é realmente uma kunoichi forte e leal – Naruto sussurrou, mas os Anbus puderam ouvir e se envergonharam, iriam propagar aquilo pela vila, Naruto ficou em pé, a frente de Anko e então respirou fundo – sua existência é um verdadeiro orgulho para Konoha, Mitarashi Anko.

- Obrigado – a menina sussurrou e gritou quando a mão de Naruto tocou seu pescoço.

Ibiki arregalou os olhos, vendo o corpo de Orochimaru convulsionar como o de Anko e então a ligação acabou quando o loiro puxou a mão, em sua palma, uma esfera com cor e letras malditas estava e Anko ofegava, choramingando um pouco, agarrada ao quadril do loiro, se apoiando a nele.

- Maldição – Ibiki rosnou enquanto a esfera pegava fogo diante dos olhos de todos, o chakra do shinobi loiro gerava o fogo que eliminava a praga – Anko, você está bem? Como suportou algo assim?

- É uma garota forte – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos de Anko, que o olhou agradecida, a dor passara, estava salva – resistir a isso, sobreviver a isso. Quantos ele deve ter matado com essa praga? Quantos mais mataria? E você, jovem Anko, foi corajosa e forte para resistir e continuar. Agora vou tirar os selos de sua mente, liberando sua memória.

- Faça – Anko temia a dor, mas não se retrairia.

- Não vai doer fisicamente – Naruto falou encaixando as mãos pelos lados da face de Anko, os polegares pressionaram o centro da testa – o que vai fazer quando souber?

- Dar os nomes e lugares para que matem todos os bastardos que tem feito isso comigo e com outros – Anko falou abrindo os olhos – quero a morte dos malditos que ajudaram Orochimaru a trair Konoha e a matar.

Ibiki concordou, vendo que era exatamente aquilo que o loiro queria, mas que dera o passo de fazer Anko decidir sozinha, ganhando e mantendo a confiança dela. Então o chakra do loiro invadiu Anko, cercando-a enquanto os olhos da menina iam se arregalando cada vez mais, e se tornando cada vez mais duros. Quando acabou e Naruto a libertou, Anko se sentiu drenada e furiosa, mais uma vez arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do loiro sobre sua testa.

- Descanse, sono, Anko, sono – Naruto falou carinhosamente, olhando inu – leve-a a uma dos dormitórios e providencie que ela possa se banhar, comer e dormir. Amanhã ela pode começar seu treinamento Anbu.

- Qual...qual seu nome? – Anko pediu se agarrando a Naruto, seus sonhos pareciam terem se tornado realidade em meio à dor que sentia – você vai me treinar?

- Eu virei amanhã e lhe darei aula sobre selos – Naruto falou – agora você se limpa, come e descansa, eu cuidarei de todos os detalhes, entendeu? Você só se preocupa em se recuperar e aprender.

- Obrigado – Anko falou enquanto inu a tomava nos braços e saia da sala – obrigado.

- Ela será grande – Naruto falou sorrindo para Anko e então se virou para Ibiki – você seria um tolo se não a mantivesse, e Morino Ibiki jamais será um tolo.

- Ela tem informações preciosas – Ibiki falou calmo.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, enquanto transportavam o corpo morto de Orochimaru para uma das salas de autopsia da Anbu. Tirou de dentro da jaqueta um dossiê, um dos dossiês que Ibiki sabia que estavam enchendo as altas rodas de Konoha e o colocou sobre a mesa, sem batê-lo. Abrindo-o e indo para as ultimas folhas, pegando uma caneta e escrevendo rapidamente mais algumas informações antes de fechá-lo e empurrar para Ibiki.

- Pronto, aqui está toda a informação que precisa – Naruto sorriu – quanto ao menino que é o selo da praga original, ele deve ser resgatado com cuidado, é apenas uma criança e não pediu por essa condição, e deve ser trazido a Konoha, onde Senju Tsunade deverá examiná-lo cuidadosamente. Você e ela devem começar o treinamento dele, para que ele aprenda a controlar a canalizar sua força e entender o que é e que isso não precisa ser somente dor e descontrole. Quanto aos colaboradores de Orochimaru, eu não me importo com o que será feito com eles, minha opinião é a mesma de Anko, eu os quero mortos.

Ibiki sorriu maldosamente, pegando o dossiê enquanto o loiro desaparecia com um jutsu de fogo, o símbolo de Konoha que ficou no chão daquela sala de interrogatório fez Ibiki decidir que aquela seria sua nova sala. Queria a fé e força que aquela marca lhe passava. Então começou a convocar os capitães Anbu e distribuir missões, lendo diretamente do dossiê e percebendo que as informações eram as mais detalhadas possíveis, contendo localização, nomes e propósitos, assim como classificadas por periculosidade e morbidez. Sorriu, pois ele gostaria muito de ter aquele shinobi loiro ali na Anbu, como comandado ou superior. Mentes como aquela, com poderes como aquele, não se viam ou fazia todos os dias.

**-**

Minato tinha tido uma ótima noite, com sua esposa Kushina, pensando em nomes para o filho deles que crescia dentro do ventre dela. Tinha tido uma manhã tranqüila, já que graças ao fortalecimento de Ame, Iwa tinha se rendido e acabado com aquela insensata guerra. Claro que sentia que havia um dedo de Naruto naquele bolo, assim como sentia que havia o dedo de Naruto no comportamento dos dois alunos.

Tinha notado a mudança na atitude de Obito logo na manhã seguinte ao encontro com o loiro. Havia uma confiança nova, uma força em Obito, que não existia antes. Ainda havia doçura e alegria em Obito, mas havia uma determinação e espírito novo por detrás dessa alegria. Notara que até mesmo o modo de Obito se mover havia mudado, o aluno estava mais felino em seus movimentos, como um gato. Obito estava mais rápido também, mais alerta e agora, o assistindo treinar com Kakashi, mais poderoso. O aluno menos notável estava realizando jutsus!

E então havia Kakashi, que parecia mais maduro e pensativo do que antes. Era como se tivesse ido dormir um velho menino e acordasse um jovem homem. Havia uma brandura em Kakashi agora, uma compreensão maior das coisas que o rodeavam, como se ele tivesse adotado uma nova filosofia de vida e tivesse tirado um peso dos ombros. Também havia uma coisa, que Minato rezava para estar errado, mas havia um brilho que percebia às vezes nos olhos cinza escuros de Kakashi, um brilho pervertido digno de Jiraya. Kami-sama, fora tão vigilante e cuidadoso, será que o germe da perversão havia contaminado seu aluno prodígio?

Apenas Rin não tinha se modificado realmente, ela parecia magoada com todos, mas sem tomar a decisão que a faria dar o passo a frente e ao futuro, temerosa demais. Sabia que a garota se ressentia ainda mais por Obito não confortá-la mais quando Kakashi era seco ou indiferente a ela, assim como a Kakashi, por estar ainda mais indiferente e distante. Havia uma barreira entre Rin e os colegas, uma barreira que ficava realmente visível quando estavam em missão, já que ambos estavam exigindo ainda mais dela, gerando o sentimento de inferioridade que Rin sentia agora, e branda em momento como aquele, em que estavam apenas treinando, já que nenhum deles parecia fazer questão de escolher com quem treinariam, sabendo que dariam o melhor de si de qualquer modo.

Infelizmente não podia fazer mais por Rin, era uma questão pessoal, e logo eles se distanciariam, afinal, Kakashi fora nomeado jounin quando haviam retornado daquela missão, Obito já tinha se tornado chunnin. O futuro de abria para eles.

O som alto do riso de uma criança chamou sua atenção e então viu o filho de Fugaku, Itachi, correndo sobre a grama na direção de Obito, que havia ouvido o riso e interrompido o treino, Kakashi aceitara, ambos estavam suados e ofegantes, tinham evoluído bastante, juntos. Não havia mais gênio e fracassado entre eles, Minato podia ver que haviam se tornado amigos, cúmplices até, mas mantinham as implicâncias um com o outro, era uma forma de reconhecimento, isso enternecia Minato também.

Obito se abaixou e pegou o priminho pela cintura, jogando-o para o ar, como pensava que ele queria e Itachi riu alto, gritando em contentamento. Quando ele estava caindo, Obito o pegou e jogou novamente e então arregalou os olhos quando Itachi ficou suspenso no ar.

- Como...

- Valeu, só por ver essa sua cara – Naruto falou alto, e Obito pegou Itachi, que caia sem peso em seus braços – Itachi me perseguiu e convenceu a brincar, e então me abandonou para convidar você para brincar também.

- Perseguiu o Naru-chan, é? – Obito perguntou a Itachi, que se retorceu até Obito o colocar no chão, então correu de volta para Naruto, se agarrando na perna dele e olhando Obito.

- Ele vai casar comigo – Itachi falou orgulhoso – agora eu sou um menino grande, eu sou um aniki.

- Nasceu? – Obito perguntou vendo Itachi e Naruto concordarem com a cabeça – um novo Uchiha. Uau!

- Achei que Fugaku e Mikoto ficariam mais tranqüilos com Sasuke-chan se eu ficasse com Itachi – Naruto falou sorrindo – afinal, ele ficou preocupado quando Itachi saiu correndo da maternidade e começou a me caçar.

- Naru-chan disse que vai ficar o dia todo comigo – Itachi falou enquanto Naruto se inclinava e o pegava no colo, então abraçou o pescoço do loiro – a oka-san está muito cansada e o ototo ainda é muito pequeno para brincar, mas o meu Naru-chan vai ficar comigo, né?

- Vou sim, menino terrível – Naruto suspirou – bom treino o de vocês, pude ver um pouco, antes de Itachi resolver que estava farto de não ter toda minha atenção só para ele.

- Gostou? – Obito perguntou, andando na direção de Naruto – ando treinando os jutsus que você me mostrou, os movimentos de taijutsu também. Kakashi é um bom parceiro de treino, ele segue meu ritmo e me deixa arriscar.

- Isso é ótimo – Naruto sorriu para Kakashi, que pareceu acordar de um transe e andar para ele – faz quase um mês, você evoluiu bastante realmente, os dois evoluíram.

- Fica mais fácil, quando se treina com alguém forte e surpreendente – Kakashi comentou, vendo que Naruto tratava Obito da mesma forma carinhosa com que tratava Itachi, por isso não ficou irritado ou incomodado com isso.

Obito lhe dissera que Naruto tinha lhe ensinado a despertar o Sharingan e então lhe passara muitos jutsus, Obito também confidenciara a Kakashi que Naruto tinha uma história bem triste, que pudera ver um pouco dela enquanto absorvia conhecimento. Kakashi ouvira de Obito também que Naruto fora amigo de um grande Uchiha, que havia dado parte de seu poder a Naruto, esse poder fora dado a Naruto para proteger Konoha e a si mesmo de outros Uchiha, esse poder se mostrava quando Naruto era observado por um Sharingan, mas que não podia falar mais, porque o resto era segredo de Naruto e não poderia ou queria trair o loiro que vira potencial nele. Kakashi não pressionara.

Assim como Obito não pressionara Kakashi para saber o que acontecera depois que dormira, embora soubesse que Naruto não tinha ido embora imediatamente, fora que havia sentido o cheiro de Naruto em Kakashi. O jovem jounin de cabelos prateados dissera que acordara com Obito absorvendo conhecimento de Naruto e tentara o imobilizar e descobrir o que ele fizera e se havia machucado Obito. Naruto então lhe dera uma bela lição sobre a vida shinobi, Kakashi omitira a parte em que descobrira que se sentia atraído por homens, principalmente se ele fosse Naruto e que praticamente perdera a virgindade com o loiro.

- Sim, evoluir em conjunto é mais fácil e rápido – Naruto sorriu – um empurra o outro.

- É – Obito sorriu amplamente, deixando Naruto acariciar seus cabelos – o patriarca me disse que eu estava fazendo muito bem, disse que estava orgulhoso de mim e que meus pais seriam orgulhosos também.

- Claro que seriam – Naruto sorriu – é por isso que Itachi se mostrou tão contente em correr para você, não?

- Hai – Obito sorriu – Fugaku-san me convidou para morar na casa deles, para eu não ser mais sozinho, mas eu já me acostumei, e não quero tirar a privacidade e espaço deles, ainda mais agora que eles têm uma nova criança na casa. Mas prometi passar por lá sempre que tivesse uma folga para brincar com Itachi e agora com Sasuke.

- Você é um bom garoto, koneko-chan – Naruto sorriu para Obito – o que vão fazer agora?

- Nada – Obito falou depois de lançar um olhar a Kakashi, então olhou para seu sensei – temos mais alguma coisa para fazer, Minato sensei?

- Não – Minato sorriu vendo o loiro caminhar para as pedras entorno da que estava sentado, seus dois alunos o seguiam como cordeirinhos atrás do pastor, e entendera que o loiro realmente havia metido um dedinho naquele bolo especifico e tinha mudado seus alunos, tinha que agradecer por isso – parece que vocês estão todos íntimos, mas eu agradeço, e fui um pouco ríspido com você naquela noite.

- Tudo bem – Naruto sorriu sentando na pedra diante a de Minato, colocando Itachi sentado em seu colo, Obito se ajoelhou diante das pernas de Naruto e começou a conversar com Itachi, querendo descobrir onde o menino havia descoberto Naruto – eu fui insolente, vocês me surpreenderam.

- Mesmo assim, eu não podia ter exigido seu nome ou repreendido sua postura – Minato falou coçando a nuca – Kushina me repreendeu muito quando eu falei para ela. Parece que graças a você, que tem se mostrado um grande estrategista e leal shinobi, impedindo um atentado a vida do Daymio, acabando com a guerra com Iwa, fazendo um tratado com Suna e aterrorizando Kumo e seu Raikage.

- Retornei há dois dias com uma vantajosa aliança com Ame – Naruto falou inclinando a cabeça.

- Ame, mas Hanzou e...

- Hanzou e Danzou são passado – Naruto sorriu – eles estavam tramando uma grande traição aos rebeldes de Ame, o que acabaria arrastando a guerra e trazendo infinitas perdas as três vilas. Nagato, o herdeiro de Rikudou Sennin é agora o Sandaime Amekage, talvez logo ele ocupe o lugar do Mizukage nas Cinco Nações.

- Herdeiro? – Minato perguntou surpreso.

- Quem é esse Sennin? – Rin perguntou meio hostil ao loiro – e você não conseguiu nada, Konoha conseguiu.

- Naruto não é um ninja ativo de Konoha – Minato corrigiu – ele realmente conseguiu isso. O Sandaime me disse que você está "limpando" Konoha. Agora, como parece que nenhum dos meus alunos sabe quem foi Rikudou Sennin, você poderia explicar isso a eles, e então a mim, sobre o porquê ele é seu herdeiro?

- Claro – Naruto sorriu – é um prazer e um dever satisfazer um pedido de meu pai, Yondaime Hokage.

Minato empalideceu enquanto seus alunos ofegavam.

- Ah, então você conhece também os costumes antigos – Minato corou então, lembrando que o loiro já citara antes seu novo posto.

- O Hokage é o pai de toda Konoha – Naruto sorriu explicando – por isso defende a vila toda. Cada pessoa, cada clã, é parte da mesma árvore e por isso deve ser protegida pelo Hokage.

- Ah, assim sim – Obito suspirou tranqüilo, ele e Fugaku sabiam quem Naruto era e de onde era.

- Explicado – Kakashi comentou – continue, diga sobre o Sennin.

- A muitos e muitos anos, o mundo vivia em uma batalha sem fim, havia apenas dor e desolação, até que um monge se ergueu e disse que era o caminho para o futuro e a paz – Naruto falou, vendo os olhos de todos sobre ele, enquanto brincava com os cabelos de Itachi – o caminho que esse monge seguia e defendia, era o caminho que ficou conhecido como ninjutsu. Rikudou Sennin, ou Eremita dos Seis Caminhos, foi o pai de toda a forma de vida shinobi, foi ele quem compreendeu o chakra e o ensinou. Ele tinha uma Kekei Genkai Ocular, dizem que o Byakugan e o Sharingan são mutações dele, o Rin'negan, o Grande Olho ou Olho Supremo. Dizem que houve paz por um longo tempo e o mundo conheceu a prosperidade, até que a nova divisão do mundo acabou gerando novamente incessantes conflitos e perdas. Como um sinal de esperança, surge um rapaz, conhecedor de todos os segredos do ninjutsu, detentor de todo o poder, e com o Rin'negan.

- Não é perigoso? Não deveríamos temê-lo? – Rin perguntou – ele possui poder demais, pode nos fazer mal!

- A covardia nunca é bonita de se ver, mas ela sempre vai me chocar – Naruto suspirou – Nagato nasceu em uma família normal, seus pais não eram shinobis e foram assassinados em sua frente por ninjas de Konoha. Ame tem sido o campo de batalha entre outras nações, seu povo sofreu e sangrou pelas ambições de outros. Ele conseguiu sobreviver à guerra, desolação e fome, e você deseja a morte dele, daquele que é a esperança do mundo shinobi, apenas porque é medíocre e tola? Não, Nagato não será morto, e sua aliança com Konoha é sincera e real, essa aliança fará as duas nações prósperas, salvará vidas e é um grande passo para a paz completa e permanente.

- Você disse que os pais dele foram mortos por ninjas de Konoha – Rin insistiu ferida, jogando seu rancor e magoa sobre Naruto, que era indiferente a ela, expondo sua infantilidade sem pestanejar, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada – ele pode estar armando uma vingança...ele...

- O homem que o ensinou e aos amigos o ninjutsu, com o intuito de fazê-lo dominar seu Rin'negan – Naruto interrompeu, os olhos frios como as geleiras do país das Neves dissecaram Rin, que começou a chorar, sabendo que estava sendo má e mesquinha – é um dos Sannins de Konoha, o sensei de seu sensei, Jiraya. Nagato é fiel ao seu sensei. Konoha destruiu sua vida, mas Konoha também lhe deu um protetor e professor, e a mim, como igual e irmão. Eu confio em Nagato, assim como Jiraya confiou nele, felizmente eu cheguei a tempo de salvar Nagato da traição de Hanzou e aplicar em Danzou a punição por traição e conspiração. Acredite, Nagato não irá trair Konoha, ele não é do tipo, nem precisaria fingir uma aliança, ele possui o poder de destruir Konoha sozinho, se essa fosse sua vontade.

- Ah, esse Nagato? – Minato perguntou feliz – então eu sou colega dele. Nossa, será bom para as duas vilas. Como estava Ame, deve estar desolada depois de tantos anos de guerra.

- Estava – Naruto sorriu – mas um pouco de boa vontade e sete mil bunshins depois, ela estava como nova. Deixei uma vila caminhando para a prosperidade, sobre mãos competentes, mãos ternas, mas firmes.

- Perfeito – Minato sorriu – eu deveria escrever a ele? Acho que seria melhor, não, assim vamos nos conhecendo melhor? Partilhamos muitas semelhanças, não acha?

- Acho que Nagato ficaria feliz com isso – Naruto comentou.

- E os outros dois? Jiraya disse que eram três – Minato comentou.

- Konan e Yahiko estão bem – Naruto sorriu – eles estão ao lado de Nagato, aqueles três são unidos, como um time deve ser, uma célula de três corpos.

Minato sorriu amplamente.

- Naru-chan, você me trouxe algum presente? – Itachi perguntou curioso, querendo novamente a atenção de Naruto – lembrou de mim?

- Claro – Naruto sorriu colocando a mão dentro do kimono que usava e tirou de lá uma bola colorida, que parecia um caleidoscópio – isso é um temari, eu achei que você gostaria.

Itachi estava com os olhos negros sobre a bola colorida em vermelho, negro e azul. Era uma linda bola, pensou Minato, vendo a forma como seus alunos a olhavam.

- É meu? – Itachi perguntou erguendo as mãozinhas e tocando a bola, mas sem tirar da mão de Naruto, os olhos foram rapidinhos da bola para Naruto e então voltaram à bola, que parecia o hipnotizar – é para mim?

- Sim – Naruto entregou a bola.

- Você quer o boneco de volta? – Itachi perguntou apertando a bola de encontro ao peito, olhando sério para Naruto.

- Não, eu o dei a você – Naruto sorriu, beijando a ponta do nariz de Itachi – mas ainda quero que cuide muito bem dele, tudo bem?

- Hai – Itachi sorriu amplamente.

- Era seu o boneco com a cara do Kakashi? – Obito perguntou animado.

Minato riu quando viu seu aluno prodígio corar. Deveria ser normal, pensou, já que Kushina estava fazendo um que se assemelhava muito ao aluno para o filho ou filha deles.

- Ele me bateu quando eu tentei tocar – Obito falou coçando a nuca – eu achei tão interessante, era como ver um Kakashi boneco, deitado na cama de Itachi, tapadinho e tudo, mas Itachi rosnou para mim quando eu me aproximei. Achei melhor não irritar a ferinha.

- Era meu sim – Naruto sorriu colocando Itachi no chão, onde o menino começou a brincar com a bola, rindo ao ouvir os guizos dentro dela.

- Foi a oka-chan do Naru-chan quem fez para ele – Itachi sorriu – é a única coisa que ele tem dela, o Naru-chan não conheceu sua oka-chan.

- Ah, Naru-chan, desculpe – Obito falou baixo.

- Não foi nada, koneko-chan – Naruto sorriu – ele parece com o Kakashi mesmo, até usa uma máscara.

- É verdade? – Minato sorriu – Kushina esta fazendo um idêntico então, será que é algum molde ou clichê?

- Acho que vai assustar o bebê – Obito provocou e Kakashi lhe socou o ombro.

- Assustou você? – Minato perguntou preocupado.

- Na – Naruto riu – ele sempre fez eu me sentir amado e seguro, será que dormir com o de verdade me faria sentir isso também?

- Vamos ver – Kakashi sussurrou provocador.

Itachi riu alto, correndo atrás da bola, que rolava pelo chão.

- Ele está tão diferente – Obito comentou encostando a cabeça no joelho de Naruto – antes ele era tão retraído, como um pequeno adulto, agora ele sorri mais e brinca. Você fez milagres com ele, Naru-chan.

- Itachi é uma criança doce, mas estava sufocado – Naruto começou a acariciar os cabelos de Obito, inconscientemente, era uma pessoa afetuosa por natureza, isso não passou desapercebido a Kakashi e Minato – diferente de você, koneko-chan, que não recebia nenhuma atenção do clã, Itachi esteve sempre sobre todos os focos e olhares, sufocando com as expectativas. Eu não fiz nada além de dar a Fugaku um toque sobre isso.

- Um toque? – Obito riu baixinho – três corpos foram um toque?

- Iriam ferir Itachi – Naruto falou – e Mikoto-san. E um dia: Konoha. Como Fugaku mudou sua postura e os olhos do clã se voltaram para os problemas internos, Itachi pode relaxar um pouco, assim como você pode ser observado. Distribui a atenção.

- Foi bom – Obito sorriu amoroso – Fugaku-san foi gentil comigo, ele jamais tinha falado comigo, eu nem sabia que ele conhecia o meu nome. E Itachi está sendo o ototo que eu jamais tive.

- Isso é bom – Naruto sorriu – ele é seu sangue.

- Minha família, como meu sensei e amigos – Obito falou baixo – trouxe um presente para mim? Lembrou de mim?

Minato gargalhou, ouvindo o riso baixo de Kakashi e até mesmo o de Rin, afinal, Obito acabava de se portar exatamente como o priminho de cinco anos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Kushina acariciou a barriga, o bebê iria nascer em outubro, então ainda teria uns bons dois meses, mesmo sendo difícil se mover com rapidez, era impossível para ela ficar parada, assim como era quase impossível pensar que sua barriga iria ficar ainda maior. Sorriu então para o marido, que estava preparando o jantar, excitado pelas pessoas que viriam comer com eles hoje.

Fazia alguns meses que Minato não via Jiraya, o antigo sensei pervertido, Kushina gostava muito dele. E também havia Naruto, o ninja misterioso de quem todos estavam comentando, que passara quase vinte anos no mais absoluto sigilo e que nos últimos meses estava compensando por toda uma vida. Tinha começado com a Anbu-Re que Danzou estava criando. Crescendo para um incidente do qual pouco se sabia, além do fato de haverem três corpos no jardim dos Uchiha, que fizera Uchiha Fugaku investigar todo seu clã. Indo até ajuda diplomática e medo mais puro, pelo menos era isso que Kushina vira nos olhos do representante do Raikage que estivera ali, para levar o tratado de paz.

Também havia mais coisas, Kushina pensou com a mente se tornando sombria, havia Orochimaru. Ela jamais gostara de Orochimaru, havia algo de peçonhento e escorregadio nele, talvez fosse aquele sorriso dissimulado dele. Ela sabia que Naruto forçara o Sandaime a começar as investigações sobre Orochimaru, tremeu só de pensar no pouco que conseguira ler de um dos relatórios. O homem, um Sannin, estava envolvido em mais maldades do que Sarutobi poderia perdoar e Kushina sabia que no fundo, Sarutobi queria perdoar seu mais amado aluno, mas Naruto não permitiria, e tinha conseguido uma ordem de execução do próprio Daymio, passando sobre a vontade do Hokage.

Kushina tinha pena de Sarutobi, que estava ficando velho e sentimental, mas tinha mais pena ainda das famílias que perderam filhos pelas loucuras de Orochimaru, ou Tsunade, que descobrira que seu ototo fora morto por seu colega de equipe, alguém que ela mesma salvara da morte muitas e muitas vezes. Sim, pensou Kushina, tinha que ter pena de Tsunade, de Jiraya, que ficara muito chocado com a traição de Orochimaru, tinha que ter pena das crianças que Orochimaru matara e das que descobriram presas, em condições subumanas, no esconderijo subterrâneo de Orochimaru. Parecia que a moda agora era exatamente essa. Naruto estava revelando a Konoha a estrutura abaixo da vila, onde tortura, morte e traição eram a única linguagem falada. Danzou, Orochimaru, e agora os Conselheiros Homura e Koharu, colegas de time de Sarutobi, que estavam sendo investigados por traição a Konoha e Fogo. Todas essas mortes, pensou Kushina, sem saber se era melhor não saber disso ou saber que finalmente eles estavam sendo punidos, antes que continuassem seus planos nefastos e gerassem ainda mais dor.

Era culpa de Sarutobi o ponto em que haviam chego, assim como era culpa de toda Konoha, que fechara os olhos e apenas seguira ordens, sem jamais questionar o porque. Foi com esses pensamentos sinistros que ouviu a campainha, inconscientemente caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

- Ah, ola, essa é a casa do Yondaime? – loiro vestindo um kimono longo e alaranjado levou a mão a nuca, coçando-a enquanto a outra segurava a sacola de uma cara e seleta confeitaria de Konoha – eu...

- Kawai – Kushina gritou, agarrando o loiro e o apertando enquanto o puxava para dentro de casa.

Era meio disfuncional, beirando o impossível, tal a junção do desequilíbrio gerado pela gestação avançada e ainda o loiro encurvado, mas Kushina conseguiu arrastar o loiro até a cozinha.

- Minato, Minato, quero um filho igualzinho a esse – Kushina falou empolgada – me dá ele! Me dá ele!

- Kushina, acho que Naruto está sufocando – Minato falou calmo, sabendo que estaria muito encrencado se risse, como queria.

- Ah? – Kushina perguntou e então olhou para o rosto do loiro, completamente carmim, soltou rápido, se afastando instintivamente do loiro, que aspirava sonoramente, tentando recuperar o fôlego – nossa, mas ele é tão doce e adorável, acha que nosso bebê vai ser assim também? Eu quero, Minato!

- Kushina, a criança pode puxar as suas cores – Minato sorriu – eu não posso jurar que será igual à Naruto.

- Mas ele é tão lindo – Kushina amuou e bateu o pé, Naruto riu, isso fez os olhos verdes se estreitarem e focarem nele, ameaçadores.

Minato não sabia se admirava a coragem, ou deplorava a idiotice de Naruto, mas o fato é que ele estava rindo de Kushina, que estava próxima a estourar e bater no rapaz. Minato começava a temer também que Naruto replicasse, pelo que vira até então, Naruto era educado e gentil, mas era implacável quando machucado ou magoado de alguma forma, Rin era uma boa prova disso.

- Ano sa, ano sa – Naruto falou coçando a nuca novamente – já pensou se for uma menina?

Kushina esqueceu a raiva na mesma hora, olhando de Naruto para Minato e então Naruto novamente.

- Eu posso mostrar – Naruto sorriu – como eu seria se fosse mulher.

- Pode mesmo? – Kushina já era novamente toda adoração, o que aliviou Minato, sempre sobrava para ele quando a esposa explodia, não importa se ele tivesse ou não algo a ver com isso – mostre, por favor.

- Com roupa ou sem roupa? – Naruto perguntou com os olhos grandes e azuis fixos em Kushina.

- Como preferir – Kushina falou.

- Oiroke no Jutsu – Naruto falou fazendo o selo de Henge e então ali, no meio da cozinha de Minato e Kushina, estava uma sexy menina loira, com um corpo perfeito, um rosto de anjo inocente e sensual, e apenas uma fumaçinha a lhe ocultar "as vergonhas".

- Ah! – Kushina gritou feliz, batendo palmas – muito bom, com roupa agora.

Como comandando, Naruto murmurou um Henge e ali estava à loira, vestindo o kimono de Naruto, sorrindo para Kushina.

- Sim, tem que puxar a você, Minato – Kushina falou e então estreitou os olhos – Naruto, Minato, vocês...você andou...esse menino, esse menino é seu, não é Minato! Você teve um filho e nem para...

- Calma, calma – a versão feminina de Naruto avançou, o que surpreendeu Minato, e agarrou as mãos de Kushina – pense, ele deveria ter uns dez anos então, não é? Nenhum menino de dez anos faz filhos, faz?

- Não – Kushina pensou – é verdade, nenhum menino de dez anos faz filhos. Pensei que você era filho de Minato e ele nem me disse.

- Bem, eu só poderia ser filho dele se eu tivesse vindo do futuro – Naruto falou, ainda como garota – e então eu seria esse bebezinho aqui, porque esse é o único filho dele, não é? É o primeiro filho de vocês dois, não, o iryou que a examinou deve ter dito isso, não?

- É, agora que você falou, eu me lembro de terem me dito algo sobre isso – Kushina falou sorrindo – ah, e se você veio do futuro, então você é o meu bebezinho crescido, não?

- Exato – Naruto sorriu amplamente, soltando as mãos de Kushina.

Minato estava impressionado, não pela teoria do loiro, mas pelo fato dele ter conseguido acalmar Kushina. Ninguém jamais conseguira fazer isso até então, ele jamais conseguira. Mas Naruto tinha feito, e mal tinha conhecido Kushina.

- Ah, Mi-chan, obrigado por me dar um bebê – Kushina pulou no marido e deu um estalado beijo em seus lábios antes de se afastar – vou arrumar a mesa. O que você trouxe, Naru-chan?

- Bolo de morango – Naruto falou e então chegou perto de Minato, enquanto Kushina pegava a sacola da confeitaria e ia conferir o belo bolo antes de guardá-lo na geladeira – espero que ela lembre dessas palavras quando estiver tendo o bebê.

- Amem – Minato replicou baixinho, olhando assustado para a esposa – ela é capaz de me matar.

- Não seja mole – Naruto provocou – ela não vai poder se mover muito, você sempre pode se afastar.

- Obrigado – Minato não tinha pensado nisso – quando aprendeu a fazer isso?

- Aos onze – Naruto ainda na forma feminina falou tranqüilamente – era péssimo em Henge e bunshin, acabei desenvolvendo isso, é como um radar para pervertidos, quer ver o ero-sennin?

- Quem? – Minato pediu.

- Oh, Minato, por que a porta estava aberta e...

- Oiroke no Jutsu – Naruto falou baixo.

Minato e Kushina gargalharam junto com Naruto da cara surpresa e enorme hemorragia nasal que acometeu Jiraya quando ele viu Naruto em seu jutsu pornográfico.

- Eu disse – Naruto falou voltando ao normal – tinham que ver o jiji, quando eu fiz o Harém no Jutsu para ele, juro que pensei que ele iria morrer pela perda de sangue, ele chegou a desmaiar.

- O que é...

Minato interrompeu quando viu Naruto invocar muitos kage bunshins e então todos eles viraram a sexy garota despida, os olhos de Jiraya ficaram enormes e ele sangrou mais uma vez, caindo fraco no chão.

- Nossa, se nossos inimigos soubesse que é tão fácil vencer um dos Sannins, Konoha estaria perdida – Kushina riu divertida, sentando em uma cadeira, estava ofegante.

- Pobre sensei – Minato falou quando Naruto voltou ao normal – você faz kage bunshin assim facilmente?

- Até eu tenho meus limites – Naruto sorriu – mas é bem prático em batalha, por isso eu ganhei o codinome de Ninja das Distrações.

- Jiraya sensei, esse é Naruto – Minato falou quando Jiraya se recuperou um pouco – ele é quem metido o dedo em muitos bolos por aqui, tem que ver como ele mudou os meus alunos, até mesmo o menino de Fugaku, Itachi, o menino é louco por ele.

- Naruto? – Jiraya perguntou – um nome incomum.

- Realmente – Naruto apertou a mão de Jiraya.

- É seu nome realmente? – Jiraya perguntou, vendo que Minato se dava conta do obvio – sabia que eu escrevi um livro, que foi publicado recentemente, e esse é o nome de meu personagem principal.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu – Determinação Extrema, a História de um Ninja, eu tenho um volume.

- Mesmo? – Jiraya perguntou puxando o loiro para a sala, deixando Minato e Kushina na cozinha – quem é você? Essa é sua aparência real? Ou isso tudo é um disfarce?

- Essa é minha aparência real, ero-sennin – Naruto riu – por quê?

- Então é realmente possível – Jiraya falou olhando para fora, tinha arrastado Naruto até a pequena varanda do apartamento de Kushina e Minato.

- O que? – Naruto perguntou vendo o pôr-do-sol.

- Voltar no tempo – Jiraya falou baixo – não, não finja que eu não estou certo. Você sabe coisas demais, você alcançou pontos demais em pouco tempo, nenhum Anbu conseguiria investigar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, fora que você não é ninja ativo, não há nenhum registro sobre você. Sim, eu pesquisei um pouco. Sabia que dois esquadrões Anbu, trabalhando sem interrupção, demoraram uma semana para encontrar as provas sobre Danzou e a Anbu-Re que você citou no dossiê.

- Eu poderia ter informações privilegiadas – Naruto sorriu.

- Não, eu não acredito nisso – Jiraya falou – assim como não acredito no que fez em Ame, ou como dobrou fácil o Raikage. Você sabe demais, de coisas demais. Você é...você é o filho de Minato e Kushina, não?

- Ero-sennin, sabe que isso pode ferir tanto quanto justificar, não sabe? – Naruto suspirou olhando para o sol que se punha – sim, eu sou. Voltei vinte anos no tempo, estava com dezenove anos, era o Nanadaime Hokage, Konoha estava em paz e essa paz se estendia pelo mundo shinobi.

- Então por quê? – Jiraya perguntou – você conseguiu, não é?

- Porque o único amigo que eu tinha e que resistiu aos conflitos e guerras era o Godaime Kazekage – Naruto suspirou – só ele, os irmãos dele, meus amigos de Academia, meus colegas de time, meus senseis. Todos que tinham sido importantes para mim, que tinham sido preciosos para mim, estavam mortos. Era simples, ero-sennin, se eu sumisse, nada se alteraria, mas se eu viesse, se eu conseguisse mudar o futuro, então eu conseguiria a paz que eu sempre quis, que você me legou, cumpriria a palavra que dei a você e a Nagato, e teria vocês. Eu não preciso da glória, não preciso que saibam que eu fiz essa paz, que meu nome vire lenda. Isso não é nada para mim, ero-sennin, eu só queria meus amigos de volta, ou pelo menos sabê-los seguros e felizes. Eu queria a paz para eles.

- Não é tão simples, é? –Jiraya perguntou, o modo como o loiro falara lhe mostrara que havia sido realmente importante para ele, que haviam sido íntimos, mas ele presumia que seria realmente íntimo do filho de Minato – não é uma questão de quem assume a glória, é? Quais os riscos para você?

- No dia em que eu nasço, Kyuubi ataca Konoha – Naruto falou baixo – isso não pode ser mudado. Kyuubi ataca, mata mais da metade ma vila, destrói muitas coisas, para derrotá-la, o Yondaime dá sua vida, selando-a no ventre de um recém-nascido, o único que ele sacrificaria para isso.

- Você – Jiraya já sofria pelo aluno, pelos alunos – por que ele destruiria sua vida? Por que ele...como ele pode?

- Agora, ero-sennin, o que meu pai fez, foi um ato de amor – Naruto repreendeu – ele selou a Kyuubi em mim, porque durante a batalha, ele percebeu que ela não estava agindo por que queria, mas porque alguém estava a dominando e comandando. Ele tentou lutar contra essa pessoa, mas esse shinobi era forte demais, as palavras que meu pai me deixou foram: "ele parecia ver através de todos os meus movimentos". Bem, estamos falando do Raio Amarelo, o homem mais rápido do mundo, pelo que se sabe até então.

- Mas...

- Ao selar em mim a Kyuubi, ele estava se sacrificando por Konoha – Naruto falou – e me mostrando seu amor, me dando poder e armas para vencer esse inimigo. Ele tinha fé que eu iria superá-lo, e então com esse a mais que era Kyuubi, eu poderia vencer esse inimigo misterioso.

- Você o venceu – Jiraya falou.

- Venci sim – Naruto concordou.

- Por isso quer que Kyuubi venha, para derrotá-lo novamente – Jiraya falou – mas então, por quê? Essa é sua oportunidade para ter uma vida normal.

- Minha vida não foi normal porque meus pais morreram por causa de Kyuubi – Naruto falou – não foi uma vida fácil, ou alegre, tive bem pouca alegria em minha vida, mas eu encontrei pessoas, eu fiz amigos, aliados, eu respeitei adversários honrados. Eu tenho como trazer de volta todas as pessoas que Kyuubi matar dessa vez, mas para isso, eu tenho que ser o sacrifício dela, não pela vida de meu pai, mas pela vontade dela. Quando eu terminei a simbiose, eu me tornei o filhote dela, ero-sennin, como filhote, eu sou eternamente dela, não importa a linha de tempo em que eu esteja.

- Mas se é só isso, então porque Orochimaru, Danzou, Uchiha? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Porque eu tenho a oportunidade de impedir uma série de acontecimentos que traria dor e morte, que marcariam e magoariam as pessoas que eu amei – Naruto falou sorrindo – eu não quero Orochimaru voltando e tentando destruir Konoha, confabulando em Arroz, torturando e mutilando pessoas, transformando-os em monstros. Eu não quero Danzou fomentando guerras, distúrbios e rebeliões, não quero os Conselheiros se enchendo de poder e acreditando que podem decidir quem vive e quem morre. Não quero o clã Uchiha dizimado.

- Mas os Uchiha jamais se envolvem com outras pessoas – Jiraya falou sem entender o foco do loiro naquele clã.

- Um Uchiha me deu isso – Naruto falou erguendo dois dedos, o apontador e o médio, que ficaram entre seu olho direito. De azul, ele ficou vermelho claro, e então vermelho sangue, enquanto um Sharingan aparecia – o Mangekyou Sharingan, ele me deu armas para proteger Konoha e com esse olho eu tive que matar meu melhor amigo, porque Danzou e o Conselho tinha mandado matarem todo o clã dele. Itachi matou todos, absolutamente todos, deixando apenas Sasuke, se tornando um assassino e proscrito pelas ordens de outros, por ser um shinobi fiel a sua missão e vila, destruindo sua vida e a do irmãozinho. Eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu não quero que Itachi precise fazer essa escolha, não quero que Sasuke perca sua família, havia podridão dentro do clã? Sim! Havia corrupção? Claro! Mas havia tempo de impedir, de podar as folhas doentes antes que isso matasse o galho, e ele se tornara mais vigoroso por isso. Foi o que eu fiz.

- Nossa, você fala como um Hokage mesmo – Jiraya sorriu – então, eu fui seu sensei?

- Foi – Naruto suspirou – eu o convenci a me treinar depois de mostrar meu oiroke no jutsu, você queria que eu ficasse o tempo todo naquela forma.

- Isso soa como algo que eu faria – Jiraya sorriu.

- Você me levou para viajar com você – Naruto sorriu – enquanto espionava uma organização super-secreta e perigosa, e coletava informações para seu novo livro pervertido.

- Mesmo? – Jiraya perguntou curioso, estava realmente pensando em escrever um romance.

- Icha Icha séries – Naruto suspirou – Kakashi sensei era louco por esses livros. Você me ensinou o Rasengan, Kakashi me ajudou treinar quando nós voltamos e eu juntei a forma material do chakra e a elementar, criando o Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken.

- É mesmo? – Jiraya estava excitado agora.

- Foi considerado SS – Naruto falou convencido – eu consegui aprender o Rasengan em um mês, o treino para a evolução foi de duas semanas.

- Não, impossível! – Jiraya gritou – ta brincando?

- Não, a oba-chan, ou melhor, Tsunade, me deu isso quando eu consegui terminar o Rasengan em uma semana, juntando a primeira e segunda etapa – Naruto mostrou o colar de Tsunade, que Jiraya tocou reverente antes do loiro voltar a escondê-lo dentro do kimono – eu também me tornei um Sennin, dominando o senjutsu. Trouxe o meu pergaminho, caso precise dos sapos, o pergaminho dessa época não tem meu nome.

- Quantos anos você disse que tinha mesmo? – Jiraya perguntou impressionado.

- Dezenove – Naruto sorriu – mas isso tudo eu fiz aos dezesseis anos. Quando Nagato invadiu a vila, destruiu tudo e Tsunade quase morreu, ela era a Godaime. O Daymio empossou Danzou como Rokudaime, a merda estava feita, eu demorei dois anos para chutar a bunda dele e então arrumar tudo que ele melou. Claro que isso não vai mais acontecer, eu garanti isso.

- Orochimaru ainda está por ai – Jiraya falou baixo – eu não consegui matá-lo, ele fugiu de mim.

- Eu o matei – Naruto falou – jamais gostei dele, ele é nojento. Eu estava chegando de Ame, ele estava ali, eu estava irritado, Danzou foi fácil demais.

- Então você...eu não pude, ainda sou fraco – Jiraya falou baixo, envergonhado e irritado consigo mesmo.

- Você não é fraco, ero-sennin – Naruto consolou – só é um tolo, como eu. Tolos como nós não conseguem erguer as mãos para ferir amigos, Orochimaru jamais foi meu amigo, na verdade, ele sempre foi meu inimigo.

- Mas você disse...Sasuke, acho que é esse o nome...

- Foi à coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz – Naruto suspirou – mas depois de um Chidore no peito, fica mais fácil, fora que tecnicamente, não fui eu, foi Itachi e Kyuubi. Sabe, ela é muito protetora comigo.

Houve uma fungada atrás deles e os dois se voltaram, vendo Kushina e Minato abraçados, observando-os, enquanto as mãos dos dois estavam entrelaçadas sobre o ventre amplo, Kushina chorava, Minato tinha os olhos úmidos também.

- Você é o meu bebê – Kushina suspirou – qual o seu nome verdadeiro?

- Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja das Distrações, jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, Nanadaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato – Naruto falou – filho de vocês, e de Kyuubi.

- Isso não pode ser mesmo mudado? – Minato perguntou.

- Não penso em outra alternativa – Naruto suspirou – mas pelo menos, dessa vez, eu terei vocês.

- Hai – Kushina falou puxando Naruto e o abraçando apertado – foi Jiraya quem lhe deixou pervertido?

- Não, oka-chan – Naruto riu – eu já não era normal antes do ero-sennin chegar, e oka-chan, por mais que ele me levasse para observar os banhos femininos e bordéis, eu sou gay.

- Não! – Jiraya gritou – blasfêmia!

- Exatamente igual – Naruto sorriu e então olhou Minato e Kushina.

- Kawai! – Kushina gritou, apertando Naruto ainda mais e fungando – ah, meu Naru-chan precioso. O que você acha, Mi-chan?

- Acho que Naruto estava dando encima de Kakashi – Minato falou – não sei se me divirto com isso, ou se saio atrás dele e lhe dou uma coça!

Kushina arregalou os olhos verdes, enquanto Jiraya gritava sua indignação contra a sexualidade de seu discípulo mais brilhante, então a ruiva jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou feliz, sentindo seu filho dentro do ventre se mover em concordância, enquanto a versão mais velha e mais sofrida dele estava ao seu lado, envolvido por seus braços.

**-**

Fugaku estava calmamente sentado ao lado do Yondaime Hokage, assistindo a luta de seu primo com Hatake Kakashi, percebendo o quanto os dois haviam evoluído em tão pouco tempo. Parecia que fora apenas desenvolver o Sharingan para Obito mudar, mas Fugaku sabia que não era tão simples assim, Obito tinha tido a ajuda de Naruto para despertar o Sharingan, e também ganhara a honra de ter conhecimentos passados do loiro para ele, com isso tinha descoberto a história de Naruto também.

Olhou então o novo Hokage, esse homem deveria ser orgulhoso, tinha a vila toda reconhecendo seu poder e liderança, tinha também a certeza de que seu filho seria um shinobi poderoso e honrado, o melhor filho de todos. Sim, Fugaku estava com um pouco de inveja, sabia que seus filhos seriam bons shinobis, presumia que seriam boas pessoas, já que tinham o respeito de Naruto, mas jamais se igualariam a glória do loiro. Naruto não era apenas o shinobi completo, era o homem completo.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos divertidos com a chegada de Itachi, vendo o rostinho normalmente sereno vermelho e os olhos apertados do filho mais velho, ele presumiu que tinha acontecido algo muito errado, algo que enfurecera Itachi.

- É culpa sua! – Itachi gritou apontando o dedo para o pai – é tudo culpa sua, agora o meu Naruto está lá, sendo agarrado por aqueles Hyuuga! Ele deveria casar comigo! Agora eles vão querer casar ele com aqueles bebês idiotas, eu vi! Eu vi, ele segurando aquele Hyuuga bobão!

- Itachi? – Fugaku tentou tocar seu filho e teve sua mão repelida por um tapa – filho, eu...

- Itachi – Minato chamou divertido – Naruto teve apenas uma reunião com os Hyuuga, a respeito do selo do clã, que vai ser modificado para a segurança dos Hyuuga. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de Naruto firmar um compromisso de noivado com Neji ou Hinata.

- Mas então porque ele os carregava? – Itachi perguntou ignorando o pai e aceitando que Minato o pegasse no colo – ele é meu Naru-chan, eu quero me casar com ele.

- Naruto não vai se comprometer com ninguém – Minato falou beijando os cabelos de Itachi – ele é como o vento, Itachi, que não pode ser prendido ou contido. Ele tem que ser livre.

- Não – Itachi suspirou – não quero. Ele é tão quente e cheiroso, e ele é bonzinho pra mim. Eu quero ele só meu.

- Não pode, ele tem outras responsabilidades, e você também tem – Minato consolou – você tem um ototo, não tem? Naruto não disse para você protegê-lo?

- Disse – Itachi suspirou escondendo o rosto na camisa de Minato – mas eu queria o meu Naru-chan para cuidar do ototo comigo.

- Itachi, você sabe, não é? – Minato perguntou baixo – que Naruto não vai ficar muito tempo.

- Eu sei – Itachi fungou – eu o peguei fazendo o divisor hoje.

- Divisor? – Fugaku perguntou – então já se aproxima a hora.

- Eu não entendo – Itachi suspirou, erguendo os úmidos olhos negros para Minato – meu Naruto vai embora, não é? Ele vai me deixar, logo, não é?

- Vai sim – Minato falou – mas sabe o que ele me disse quando eu perguntei isso para ele?

- Não – Itachi estava desolado.

- Que toda despedida marca um novo encontro – Minato falou baixo – esse Naruto vai embora, mas um novo Naruto vai nascer.

- Naruto é Naruto – Itachi falou baixo – é um nome só dele.

- Exato – Minato sussurrou no ouvido de Itachi – ele vai embora, e ele começa novamente.

Itachi olhou Minato e então concordou, sem entender muito, mesmo assim concordou. Era um novo Naruto, pensou, e não era, era o antigo, porque Naruto era Naruto.

- Eu vou poder casar com ele então? – Itachi perguntou.

Fugaku começou a rir, olhando a forma como Itachi estava convicto de casar com Naruto. Era terno isso, ainda mais por que Itachi jamais mostrara interesse em nada, e reconhecia que o jovem era belo e poderoso, nenhuma mudança alteraria aquele coração nobre, mas daí a casar com Itachi? Pelo que percebera, Naruto tinha afeição e carinho por Itachi, mas o via como a um irmão ou amigo, não como um amante.

- Não – Minato sorriu bondoso – você vai poder ser amigo dele, até irmão de coração dele, mas jamais poderá ser seu marido, você sabe, não sabe? Você sente, que não é assim, dessa forma, que você ama Naruto.

- Eu quero que ele fique ao meu lado para sempre – Itachi fez beicinho.

- E quanto ao seu ototo? É assim que você sente amor por ele? – Minato perguntou.

Itachi pensou um pouco, então concordou com a cabeça. Fugaku começou a se sentir mais tranqüilo, Itachi estava apenas confundindo o amor que Naruto lhe despertara, era normal e natural, fora que uma criança de cinco anos não podia realmente se apaixonar romanticamente por alguém, podia?

- Por que você sente amor por Naruto, amor fraternal, ele é como um irmão para você – Minato sorriu – eu gostaria que você amasse exatamente assim o novo Naruto, que vai ter mais ou menos a idade de seu ototo, então eles vão crescer juntos. Eu me sentiria tranqüilo sabendo que eles têm um aniki amoroso e protetor para cuidar deles.

- Enquanto você cuida de todos? – Itachi perguntou.

- Exato – Minato sorriu – agora se desculpe com seu pai. Você foi rude e injusto com ele.

- Naruto vai embora, sensei? – Obito pediu, aquelas palavras tinham chego até eles, com isso eles tinham interrompido a luta, depois somente ouviram algo a respeito do novo Naruto, que era o nome que o sensei queria dar ao filho que ia nascer – ele vai nos deixar logo?

- Vai – Minato suspirou – então você também sabe.

- Eu esbarrei na mente de Naruto quando ele me mostrou os jutsus e amadureceu meu Sharingan – Obito falou – está chegando o dia. Ele já fez o divisor para isso.

- O que é esse divisor? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Uma linha no espaço e tempo – Obito falou olhando o chão – um marcador que só serve para a pessoa que o criou. É um conjunto elaborados de selos, que dizem o propósito do qual o divisor é feito. Quantos ele fez?

- Eu vi quatro – Itachi disse tranqüilo – mas ele disse que são oito, o nono é feito com o jutsu.

- Oito? – Obito perguntou.

- Um para cada cauda – Minato falou baixo.

- Como disse, sensei? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Nove selos – Minato falou – o que mais ele disse, Itachi, ele lhe explicou algum selo?

- Quando me mostrou a tatuagem – Itachi sorriu – na barriga dele, disse que eram quatro do nordeste a noroeste, e quatro inferiores, do sudeste ao sudoeste. Ele disse que na parte de cima era um selo de quatro estações, assim como embaixo e no meio um selo de...eu não lembro esse selo, acho que o meu Naru-chan não me disse o que era.

- Um selo de simbiose – Minato falou baixo – incrível, eu sou um gênio.

- Como, sensei? – Kakashi perguntou desconfiado, todos pareciam saber algo que ele desconhecia, assim como desconhecia sobre a partida de Naruto.

- É um redemoinho – Itachi sorriu – é bonitinho, Naru-chan me deixou tocar, é macia, como a pele dele. A pele do oto-san e a sua, ela não é macia, a oka-san me disse que ninjas devem ter a pele dura, para não se ferirem em missão, mas Naru-chan está sempre em lutas e ele nunca está ferido.

Macia, pensou Kakashi, sabia apenas que os cabelos de Naruto eram macios, mas sabia que o corpo do loiro era quente. Sempre que se encontravam, o loiro fazia alguma insinuação, Kakashi aderira àquela brincadeira, mas não aprofundara isso de nenhuma maneira, pensando que tinha muito tempo ainda. Ao que parecia, não tinha tanto assim, Naruto estava indo embora e algo grande estava para acontecer. Será que era isso que os Uchiha e o sensei sabiam que ele desconhecia? Pensara que os problemas de Konoha haviam acabado agora que o antigo Conselho tinha sido julgado e punido, um novo Conselho, com pessoas mais confiáveis estava no lugar. Estava acontecendo um processo de reforma enorme na forma como a vila era administrada, até mesmo as leis estavam sendo revistas e revisadas.

O que mais poderia estar acontecendo? Ou era exatamente por causa disso que Naruto iria embora? Minato sensei havia dito que Naruto não era um ninja ativo de Konoha, mas o loiro tinha o respeito de todos e era visto como Anbu. Mas era estranho, jamais havia ouvido falarem de Naruto, seria ele um disfarce? Se era, então porque se envolvera tanto, podia ter feito o mesmo sem mostrar o rosto.

Não conseguiria respostas ali, teria que buscar diretamente na fonte, pensou irritado, em Naruto. Então percebeu que não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde o loiro estava alojado.

**-**

Foi preciso rastrear Naruto, seguindo o cheiro dele, se concentrando nos pontos em que ele era mais forte, como a casa do sensei, o complexo Uchiha, a casa principal dos Hyuuga, torre de Administração, e pasmem, Kakashi descobriu onde ficava a sede Anbu, já que Naruto passara por lá. Finalmente encontrara o esconderijo do loiro, atrás da cabeça do Sandaime, em uma caverna fora das galerias de evacuação.

Pelo aspecto, notou que ninguém de Konoha deveria saber daquela caverna, o que era um erro, já que a caverna de Naruto tinha uma fonte de água própria. Uma pequena nascente que brotava do alto da pedra, em um canto iluminado pelo luar, formando um pequeno laguinho do tamanho de uma banheira e então seguindo para dentro da montanha, por entre as pedras. Havia também a área seca, bem protegida e ventilada, a entrada da caverna era bem escondido, apenas uma fenda na montanha, quem imaginaria que ele se abriria em uma confortável galeria como aquela?

No canto seco, estava o acampamento de Naruto, com sua mochila de roupas e armas, os restos de uma pequena fogueira para preparo de alimentos e o saco de dormir, onde o loiro estava dormindo. Kakashi sentiu a garganta seca enquanto a boca salivava. Naruto estava dormindo de bruços, completamente nu. A pele mel brilhava, e Kakashi a admirou enquanto se aproximava silenciosamente, da curva do pescoço que descansava entre os braços de Naruto, descendo pelas costas bem tonificadas, aos glúteos redondos e perfeitos, as pernas musculosas com coxas grossas que Kakashi pode imaginar entorno a sua cintura, enquanto arremetia dentro de Naruto, com o corpo do loiro deslizando pelo seu, suado e trêmulo, gemendo e chamando seu nome.

Sim, era uma ótima imagem, e Kakashi queria mais do que nunca que Naruto fosse seu primeiro amante, mesmo que só fosse uma vez, mesmo que jamais visse o loiro novamente. Chegando ao saco de dormir onde Naruto dormia e tirou sua blusa, jogando-a no chão junto com sua máscara, queria beijar Naruto dessa vez, queria sentir o gosto do loiro em sua língua e queria o cheiro de Naruto marcado em suas narinas. Se ajoelhou sobre o canto inferior do saco de dormir e tirou as sandálias, ficando apenas com sua calça negra.

Tocou com as mãos de leve as nádegas de Naruto, sentindo que a pele era macia e quente, agradavelmente quente, então subiu as mãos pelas costas de Naruto, enquanto se inclinava e ia deitando sobre o loiro, ouvindo Naruto gemer abafado, sem acordar.

Kakashi o acariciou, enquanto beijava e lambia a curva do ombro e pescoço, os dedos encontrando os mamilos de Naruto, afagou com gentileza, então arranhou e apertou, sentindo o corpo de Naruto responder enquanto o loiro gemia, cada vez mais desperto.

- Kashi – Naruto gemeu, tendo um sonho muito bom, um sonho com Kakashi. Podia sentir o cheiro de Kakashi, o toque de suas habilidosas mãos, o peso e calor do homem que fora seu primeiro e único amante – ah...

Kakashi sorriu pelo apelido, queria ouvi-lo sendo gritado enquanto investia com força, junto com comandos de Naruto, ouvindo na voz do loiro a loucura do prazer. Libertou um dos mamilos de Naruto, trazendo à mão a boca e salivando três de seus dedos antes de levá-los até as nádegas redondas, tocou com cuidado e carinho o ânus de Naruto, introduzindo um dedo com cuidado, vendo que o corpo de Naruto cedia lentamente a sua intromissão. Kami-sama, estava tão excitado, era doloroso sentir sua ereção presa pela calça grossa e cueca de algodão, comprimida. Queria-a livre, ou melhor, cativa daquela estreita passagem que preparava agora. Por isso colocou o segundo dedo, ouvindo Naruto gemeu mais alto quando encontrou um ponto especifico dentro de Naruto.

- Kashi – Naruto estava quase acordando, mas não queria, seu sonho iria acabar e ele perderia Kakashi – venha para mim.

Kakashi gemeu baixo, tirando os dedos de dentro de Naruto e abrindo com rapidez suas calças, se encaixando e começando a penetrar o ânus de Naruto. Gozou quando sua glande foi comprimida pelo calor quase doloroso de dentro de Naruto. Isso poderia tê-lo deixado completamente envergonhado, mas estava tão excitado que sua ereção não abrandara e mesmo tendo seu pênis dolorosamente sensível por causa do primeiro orgasmo, ele continuou a penetração, sorrindo ao perceber que seu sêmen estava servindo como lubrificante para seu pênis.

Naruto gemeu mais alto, sentindo que Kakashi o penetrava, mesmo assim não era a sensação de sempre, parecia menor, mas era o cheiro de Kakashi, e era bom ter as mãos de Kakashi segurando seus quadris enquanto estava se aprofundando nele. As mãos eram menores também, não tão ásperas e calosas. Espere, era o cheiro de Kakashi, o calor de Kakashi, com mãos menores e diferentes, com um pênis menor, isso...

- Kakashi – Naruto gemeu acordando.

Kakashi percebeu a dúvida na voz de Naruto, entendeu que o loiro finalmente acordara e compreendera a situação. Mas estava longe demais para perder aquilo, queria e iria até o fim, por isso se afastou o máximo possível e então investiu, ouvindo Naruto gemer abafado. Esse foi todo o incentivo que precisou, puxando um pouco os quadris de Naruto, erguendo-os levemente de sobre a cama enquanto começava a arremeter, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais profundo, sentindo o loucura que era estar dentro de Naruto.

Seu primeiro amante, pensou quando Naruto começou a gemer seu nome cada vez mais alto. Seu primeiro amante, e Kakashi não queria mais nenhum, não queria Naruto longe, não queria ficar sem o loiro. Entendeu que não era apenas sexo e atração, era amor. Tinha se apaixonado por Naruto, por sua gentileza, por sua força e coragem. Não sabia quase nada de Naruto, não sabia o que o fizera agir em Konoha ou o que o levaria a partir da vila, quando era obvio que ele a amava profundamente.

- Naruto – Kakashi chamou – eu te amo.

Naruto ouviu a declaração de amor, Kakashi, o seu Kakashi, ele também declarara seu amor durante o sexo, enquanto arremetia nele, exatamente como Kakashi, o jovem Kakashi, estava fazendo agora. E exatamente como acontecera com o seu Kakashi, essa declaração o precipitou ao orgasmo, por que embora o seu Kakashi jamais fosse existir. Amar uma pessoa, Naruto entendeu agora, era amar tudo que ela era, o que fora e o que iria ser. Ele amava esse jovem Kakashi, que o tomara de assalto, enquanto o seu Kakashi tivera de ser seduzido e persuadido, amava o que era e o que jamais seria da mesma forma. Amava Hatake Kakashi, fosse ele como fosse, o básico era o mesmo, e era isso que Naruto amava.

Não demorou para o jovem super-excitado chegar o cume do prazer também, caindo sobre Naruto. O peso era diferente, mas não notara porque Kakashi dificilmente deixava todo seu peso sobre ele. Mas esse era um Kakashi mais jovem e infinitamente menos experiente. Era gratificante ser pela primeira vez o mais experiente. Com um movimento, empurrou Kakashi para seu lado e se virou, encarando o rosto jovem, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos. Kakashi arfava ainda, os olhos estavam ainda mais escuros, enevoados pelo prazer.

- Acho justo ter seu primeiro beijo também – Naruto falou baixo, aproximando seus lábios dos de Kakashi e os encostando ternamente, antes de iniciar um beijo lento e terno, até que Kakashi agarrou seus cabelos e colou mais os lábios, mudando para um beijo sensual, enquanto a outra mão puxava o corpo de Naruto, colando-o ao seu – ah...Kashi...tão fogoso...

- Eu te amo – Kakashi sussurrou baixinho, sentindo o corpo aceso pelo corpo quente de Naruto, entorpecido pelo cheiro do loiro e por seu gosto, que ainda explodia em sua língua.

- Também – Naruto sussurrou, lambendo os lábios de Kakashi, ates de iniciar mais um beijo, envolvendo Kakashi com uma das pernas, os membros sensíveis e novamente eretos se roçaram antes de Kakashi mover os quadris, querendo penetrar novamente Naruto – afoito.

- Mais – Kakashi pediu enquanto Naruto o abraçava e os rolava, deixando Kakashi sobre ele – preciso de mais de você.

- Então pegue tudo que quiser – Naruto provocou, envolvendo a cintura de Kakashi com as pernas, como o jovem de cabelos prateados tinha imaginado antes de começar tudo aquilo – enquanto pode.

Kakashi investiu com força, mordendo o pescoço de Naruto e o fazendo gemer de prazer e dor.

- Fique comigo – Kakashi implorou – fique comigo para sempre.

Naruto gemeu, agarrando a bunda de Kakashi e o puxando para si, forçando-o a penetrá-lo completamente enquanto erguia os quadris e se arqueava, deixando seus lábios tomarem os de Kakashi. Apertou a bunda de Kakashi, arranhando e guiando, conduzindo-os rápido e selvagem. O instinto estava em Kakashi, o toque do homem que Naruto amara e perdera, o jovem sabia onde tocar, instintivamente sabia como despertar ainda mais o corpo de Naruto, conduzi-lo ao êxtase. Queria poder ficar com Kakashi, mas assim como seu Kakashi jamais existiria, esse Naruto que era hoje deveria deixar de existir, não deveria ter nem mesmo tocado em Kakashi, quanto mais permitir que eles chegassem a esse ponto. Mas também não conseguira se impedir, negar essa migalha de amor, de prazer e carinho. Tinha perdido seu Kakashi há quase dois anos, tê-lo, mesmo que uma versão jovem e inepta, era tentador demais para resistir.

- Jure que fica pra sempre – Kakashi implorou.

Naruto puxou com mais força o jovem para si, arqueando-se ainda mais enquanto ambos gozavam mais uma vez. Era um ato quase calculado, já que sabia que Kakashi, mesmo sendo jovem, iria ficar drenado, adormecendo. Mesmo assim aproveitou a mordida forte de Kakashi em seu lábio inferior, enquanto seu nome saia abafado e rouco da garganta dele. Era ele quem dava prazer a Kakashi, ele quem o levara ao êxtase e a doce exaustão do prazer. E era Kakashi quem fazia isso com ele, seu primeiro e único amante.

Mais uma vez Kakashi caiu sem forças sobre ele, e mais uma vez Naruto o acomodou ao seu lado, dessa vez percebendo que Kakashi adormeceria, e era melhor assim.

Foi carinhoso, afagando de leve o corpo de Kakashi, abraçando, mantendo-os corpos que iriam rapidamente esfriar próximos, puxando uma manta sobre os dois e encostando a cabeça no ombro mais pálido.

- Eu não vou embora, Kakashi – Naruto sussurrou, beijando os lábios de Kakashi, que formavam um sonolento sorriso – eu desaparecerei e estarei aqui.

- Não faz sentido – Kakashi sussurrou adormecendo.

Naruto beijou o ombro de Kakashi, descansando ele também um pouco mais. Não tinha mais tempo, o inevitável tinha finalmente chego, só rezava para ter forças para fazer tudo dar certo, ou então poderia ter sido tudo em vão.

- Não tem que fazer sentido – Naruto sussurrou – é simplesmente assim.

**-**

Era difícil deixar o jovem que amava adormecido e se preparar para mais uma marcha, mas havia muito que fazer e o tempo começava a se esvair. Por isso saiu delicadamente da cama, indo até a água e se lavando rapidamente. Colocou a calça negra, e então sentou sobre o saco de dormir, pegando a regata negra colada e a colocando antes de colocar a jaqueta e afivelar todas as fivelas, o cinto foi colocando então, com a bolsa shinobi repleta do que pudesse precisar. Com cuidado, arrumou as armas, dispondo-as pela roupa, a maioria ficaria escondida.

Pegou então o pergaminho que guardava suas possessões mais caras, assim como os dossiês que tinha feito e ainda estavam em seu poder. Guardou dentro da jaqueta, sobre o coração, então se voltou para o jovem adormecido. O cheiro de Kakashi o inebriou, cheiro de suor e sexo, um cheiro que sempre excitara Naruto, que havia despertado o instinto dele. Se inclinou, beijando os lábios rosados e inchados pelo sono e beijos trocados. Tapou melhor o corpo menor, sorrindo para os arranhões e chupões que deixara naquele corpo jovem. Sabia que seu próprio corpo possuía algumas marcas como aquela, principalmente em sua nuca e pescoço.

Kakashi murmurou algo e Naruto sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados.

- Eu te amo – Naruto falou baixinho – sempre te amei e acho que sempre vou te amar.

Então se ergueu e partiu. Uchiha Obito e Hyuuga Hizashi o esperavam no portão, seriam seus companheiros naquela marcha.

- Naru-chan – Obito saudou com um imenso sorriso.

- Naruto-sama – Hizashi sorriu também, seu novo selo garantia a proteção do Byakugan, mas não o feria ou obrigava a mais nada. O loiro fizera isso pelo clã.

- Koneko-chan – Naruto sorriu de volta – Hizashi, prontos?

- Vamos lá – Obito sorriu.

Hizashi apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo Naruto ver de quem Neji tinha herdado aquela atitude cool, embora Hizashi não tivesse a amargura que marcara a infância de Neji.

Naruto iniciou a marcha, com os dois shinobis atrás deles, quando Minato lhe oferecera dois shinobis para seguir com ele ao palácio do Daymio, Naruto escolhera os mais velozes. Obito por ser um Uchiha, também porque um encontro diplomático poderia trazer lucros a Obito. Hizashi pelos mesmos motivos, os Hyuuga eram ótimos políticos, com aqueles olhos maravilhosos. Fora que era bom mostrar "o melhor" de Konoha ao Daymio e aos seus ninjas, tinha um amigo para salvar e um erro a corrigir.

Se Hizashi ou Obito se impressionaram com a beleza do palácio, nada mostraram, isso também fora um fator a ser considerado na escolha. Obito era jovem, mas havia desenvolvido a "cara de pôquer" dos Uchiha e Hizashi tinha a cara de "você está me entediando" que todos os Hyuuga, até mesmo Hinata, pareciam ter quando necessário.

Não demorou para Naruto e seu time ser recebido pelos conselheiros, nem mesmo para Naruto identificar aqueles que armavam com o que matara e os que eram homens realmente bons. Seus instintos eram muito bons para isso, fora que aprendera a cheirar uma conspiração ou armação a quilômetros de distância.

- O que desejam ninjas de Konoha aqui? – o novo conselheiro superior perguntou, olhando com interesse para os três shinobis de Konoha.

- Queremos uma reunião com o Daymio e seus Doze Ninjas Guardiões – Naruto falou tranqüilo, ele também aprendera a esconder seus sentimentos – tenho informações valiosas para o Daymio.

- Muitos pensam assim – um dos conselheiros falou arrogante – por que deveríamos pensar que você é diferente?

- Porque seu Daymio não estaria tão saudável se não fosse minha interferência – Naruto falou olhando friamente para o homem – e seu herdeiro não estaria vivo, como devem saber.

- Insolente – o conselheiro resmungou.

- Já fui chamado muito disso – Naruto falou com um sorriso arrogante, um sorriso comum naqueles que tem o poder e meios de usá-lo, e sabem disso – assim como fui eu quem matou Karuz.

O conselheiro superior piscou e então concordou com a cabeça.

- Amanhã, às duas horas – ele falou – o Daymio os recebera na sala de audiências, isso é o suficiente para vocês?

- Obrigado – Naruto baixou levemente a cabeça.

- Vou providenciar acomodações para vocês – o conselheiro superior falou benevolente.

- Novamente, eu agradeço – Naruto falou enquanto um dos Doze aparecia e os guiava para os fundos do palácio, onde os ninjas que protegiam e os que acompanhavam os representantes das províncias ficavam.

Naruto já conhecia toda aquela estrutura, vendo que ela não tinha sido modificada naqueles anos todos. Suspirando, viu o quarto pequeno que haviam escolhido para eles.

- Isso é um ultraje – Hizashi falou baixo – um desrespeito.

- Concordo – Obito resmungou vendo os futons velhos e manchados – jamais trataríamos um aliado ou compatriota assim.

- Já fiquei em lugares piores – Naruto sorriu entrando com os dois no quarto, vendo o shinobi sorrir dissimuladamente antes de fechar a porta.

- O Hokage será informado – Hizashi resmungou.

- O sensei jamais permitiria que alguém fosse tratado assim – Obito resmungou.

- Vocês são tão crus – Naruto falou empurrando levemente Hizashi e Obito para a porta e então fez um selo, quatro bunshins apareceram com sorrisos arrogantes e logo uma série de jutsus era ouvido, em quinze minutos o quarto brilhava de tão limpo, as paredes encardidas estavam com o tom pérola original, os vidros das janelas brilhavam como cristais, os futons estavam brancos e limpos como novos, podiam ver o mosaico em madeira em várias cores.

- Vamos nos acomodar – Naruto falou começando a tirar parte do equipamento e armas que tinha guardado.

- Nossa – Hizashi comentou enquanto tirava as roupas que trouxera do saco de viagem, ele e Obito haviam estranhado Naruto não trazer nenhuma mochila, mas nada haviam comentado, ainda mais porque nenhum deles era Anbu ou sabia realmente seus costumes – você carrega mesmo armas. Eu não pude ver metade delas.

- Muitas andam juntas – Naruto falou – uma para amigo que perdi. Fora o equipamento normal.

- Qual é a do meu filho? – Hizashi perguntou baixo, e Naruto ergueu os olhos para ele – meu Neji, você o conheceu e amou, eu percebi pela forma como o carregou, havia carinho demais em seus olhos.

- Essa é a de Neji – Naruto falou pegando uma das três wakizashi que carregava – essa kunai é Hinata.

- O formato é diferente – Obito falou – diferente até da que o sensei deu a Kakashi.

- A dele é uma kunai de invocação – Naruto sorriu – essa kunai aqui fui eu mesmo quem desenhei e mandei fazerem para Hinata, eram doze, essa foi à única que restou, me entregaram junto com a notícia da morte dela. Eu vou devolver essas armas, antes do dia de partir.

- Você realmente os amou – Hizashi sorriu – meu Neji é um afortunado.

- Ele era um pé no saco – Naruto rosnou sorrindo, riu então ao ver a cara surpresa de Hizashi – convencido, rebelde e amargo, mas uma vez que você conseguisse chegar até o coração dele, ele era um amigo fiel e presente. Eu jurei a ele que iria mudar os Hyuuga para ele, sabe, ele é o mais agraciado com o dom dos Hyuuga, ele e Hinata, o Byakugan deles era tão poderoso que até eu os respeitava, a divisão do clã e a submissão haviam quebrado o orgulho dele, mas Neji tinha espinha, ele não se curvava fácil. Ele só foi derrotado uma vez, por mim, e jurou que jamais aconteceria novamente, e não aconteceu.

- Mas ele morreu – Hizashi falou baixo.

- Primeiro ele teve que assistir seu sensei e melhor amigo morrerem, então ele teve sua namorada nos braços, morrendo – Naruto suspirou – e então ele quebrou o tabu, rompeu os Oito Portões e chutou a bunda de todos. Ele era assim, você poderia pensar que ele era frio e indiferente, mas havia fogo e determinação dentro dele, uma chama ardente, que se mostrava plenamente quando ele protegia o que lhe era caro.

- Você já mudou os Hyuuga – Hizashi falou – ele não terá essa rebeldia agora.

- Nem conhecera a morte da maneira que conheceu – Naruto sorriu – ele vai ser forte e determinado, está dentro dele, isso jamais vai mudar, mas ele e Hinata poderão ser mais cúmplices e amigos, como foram nos últimos anos. Eles são o futuro do clã, eram no meu passado e são nesse futuro.

Alguém bateu na porta e antes que um deles pudesse dizer para entrar, a porta estava aberta e dois dos Doze estavam na porta.

- Sarutobi Azuma – Naruto saudou.

- Houve um erro, colocaram vocês no quarto errado...

Azuma parou de falar e olhou entorno, o quarto continuava sendo pequeno, mas era imaculado. Kazuma riu, batendo no ombro de Azuma e entrando.

- Parece que nem é tão ruim – falou Kazuma sorrindo – é melhor que o meu, nossa, isso que é cheiro bom.

- Não entendo – Azuma falou.

- Um pouco de cuidado desperta o que há de melhor em qualquer coisa – Naruto sorriu – Azuma, Kazuma, era somente sobre o estado do quarto que vieram?

- Não – Kazuma falou olhando o loiro, pensando se ele era o líder daquele grupo – há uma perturbação entre os Doze. Um conflito quanto ao poder do Hokage.

- Dois Reis? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo.

- Exato – Kazuma rosnou.

- Ou melhor, três? – Naruto sorriu se sentando no futon – afinal, o Sandaime pode ter se aposentado, mas ainda é Hokage e o será até sua morte, daqui e muitos e muitos séculos.

Azuma riu ao ouvir isso, o pai já era velho quando ele nascera, enquanto a maioria das pessoas contemporâneas dele já havia morrido, ele se mantinha saudável e forte. Sabia que o pai estava abalado pelas descobertas em Konoha, mas não ligava muito para isso, o pai era benevolente demais para com algumas pessoas, como Orochimaru, Azuma jamais o compreendera e havia muito com que não concordava, mas Sarutobi Hiruzen era seu pai e o amava.

- Alguns vêem o Hokage ou os Hokages como uma ameaça – Kazuma rosnou – eu mesmo não entendo porque um homem possui tamanho poder nas mãos.

- É muito poder, realmente – Naruto falou – e com isso, vêm uma imensa responsabilidade. Konoha é o centro do governo do Hokage, mas há vilas de shinobis por todo o país do Fogo e eles devem obediência ao Hokage.

- O Daymio é o único Rei que Fogo precisa – Kazuma rosnou.

- Isso é estúpido – Hizashi rosnou – mostra que você não é um shinobi proveniente de vila ou...

- A linhagem dele não importa – Naruto interrompeu Hizashi, a mão erguida, a postura altiva, os quatro outros homens dentro do quarto e o que estava passando no corredor, tinha os olhos postos em Naruto e sentiram sua superioridade, aceitando instintivamente sua liderança – o que você sabe, Kazuma, sobre rituais de sacrifício?

- Como? – Kazuma perguntou chocado, era algo que não se falava, pouco se sabia – está falando de selagens?

- Não, estou falando de rituais de sacrifício – Naruto repetiu calmo – o que sabe sobre eles?

- São quase sempre kinjutsus – Kazuma falou baixo – como o de selagem de jinchuurikis.

- Você está indo muito além – Naruto sorriu e então olhou o membro dos Doze que estivera passando pelo corredor e agora estava parado no batente da porta – você parece um monge, deve saber o básico sobe isso.

- Claro – Chiriku falou animado – é bem simples. Todo shinobi deve conhecer isso, é quando um se sacrifica por todos.

- Exato – Naruto sorriu – antigamente, diziam que quando não se produziam boas colheitas ou grandes desgraças aconteciam, alguém era escolhido ou se oferecia para se sacrificar por todos, morrendo para aplacar a ira de alguma divindade, não é mesmo?

- Precisamente – Chiriku falou entrando um pouco no quarto – um costume antigo e quase bárbaro, mas nós que escolhemos o modo shinobi de vida, sabemos que ele é útil e muitas vezes necessário.

- É, nós sabemos – Naruto sorriu de lado – um kage, qualquer um deles, não é somente o senhor de todo o poder bélico de um país, ele se compromete a morrer pela vila se necessário. Você e outros o vêm como Rei, porque pensam no que fariam com um poder como esse, mas o fato é: o Hokage morre por Konoha, ele aposta sua vida todos os dias pela vila.

- Por Konoha, não pelo país – Kazuma argumentou.

- Se Konoha cair – Naruto falou – Fogo a seguiria rapidamente. O Hokage não é um Rei, é um general, ele se compromete com o país, o próprio Daymio ajuda na escolha do Hokage. Como ele ajuda a escolher os generais que protegem o país.

Kazuma abriu a boca, mas não havia argumentos, o loiro estava certo, era o Daymio quem escolhia entre os nomes sugeridos pela vila. Será que estava sendo influenciado ou manipulado? Mas Karuz, o antigo conselheiro superior, tinha parecido tão preocupado.

- Karuz disse...

- Um homem que acredita que fazer um jinchuuriki é o melhor caminho para soberania, não merece a vida que tem – Naruto cortou maldoso – jinchuuriki é o maior e mais terrível sacrifício que se pode fazer.

- Não deve ser tão mal, o poder...

- Quer ver? – Naruto caminhou até Kazuma – quer ver o que eu passei, os que os meus passaram por serem as armas que você tanto parece admirar?

- Não há jinchuurikis em Fogo – Kazuma falou assustado.

- Explique isso – Naruto falou fazendo o shinobi entrar em um genjutsu, mostrando a dor que ele conhecia tão bem e que partilhavam com seus irmãos.

Azuma tentou se aproximar e impedir o que quer que o loiro estivesse fazendo quando viu Kazuma lamentou alto e começou a ofegar, caindo no chão, num estado que poderia ser chamado de agonia, Chiriku impediu o amigo, os olhos estavam no loiro, que resplandecia com um poder que não era desse mundo.

- Ele não possui apenas um sistema circulatório de chakra, ele possui um segundo, um muito mais sinistro – Chiriku apontou – olhe como o Sharingan e o Byakugan o contemplam.

Obito nem piscava, Hizashi tinha os olhos arregalados sobre o loiro, que finalmente se afastou, dando as costas a Kazuma e caminhando até a janela.

- Como...que...isso não é vida – Kazuma ofegou, olhando as próprias mãos – e vocês...como conseguiram ainda acreditar na humanidade? A forma como todos os tratavam, como conseguiram?

- Porque o maior erro seria parar de confiar em nossa própria humanidade – Naruto falou – eu jamais parei de me ver como humano, jamais deixei que eles me vencessem, mas eu fraquejei muitas vezes, é muito fácil se anestesiar. O poder que um jinchuuriki possui pode seduzir, mas o controle que ele tem sobre esse poder, o frágil estado mental que provem de dividir seu corpo e mente com uma bijuu, a forma como o olham, jamais olham para um jinchuuriki e vem o que ele é realmente.

- Karuz disse que isso...

- Karuz mentiu – Naruto falou – ele mentiu a vida inteira, passou a vida enganando os outros, tirando vantagem. Eu o matei, e foi com ele que consegui os planos sobre como chegar aos aposentos do Daymio.

- Ele ia...

- Claro – Naruto sorriu – o Daymio ficou mais consciencioso depois do nascimento de seu herdeiro, é normal querer deixar um legado a seu filho, algo que ele possa ter e se orgulhar. O Daymio e seu filho estavam no caminho dele, impedindo-o de ter o que ele achava que era seu por mérito e direito. Estava insuflando a discórdia dentro dos Doze Guardiões para isso, enquanto vocês se matavam, ele poderia eliminar aqueles que vocês juraram proteger.

- Então ele poderia ser o Daymio – Kazuma falou baixo – se algo acontecesse ao Daymio e seu herdeiro, ele seria o único com sangue para isso.

- Exato – Naruto falou – eu preferia tê-lo matado como o traidor que ele era, mas por respeito ao parentesco dele com o Daymio, eu o matei de forma limpa. Veneno.

-Veneno? – Chiriku perguntou surpreso – mas ele jamais se permitia beber nada que não fosse checado.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu – o veneno estava em meus lábios, eu o deixei me beijar.

- Mas você...

- Jinchuurikis são imunes a venenos – Naruto sorriu.

Azuma, Chiriku e Kazuma entenderam que aquele shinobi loiro era implacável, um adversário a altura para os Doze juntos, e era muito bom que ele não tivesse ficado insultado com o quarto onde tinham lhe colocado. Entenderam também que eles mesmos poderiam ter sido monitorados.

- Há algo que você não saiba? – Azuma perguntou.

- Muito pouco – Naruto sorriu – mas isso é porque eu não quis realmente descobrir.

- Então não há dois Reis – Kazuma falou baixo – há apenas o Daymio e seus generais.

- Exato – Naruto sorriu – o Hokage é como um senhor provincial, a diferença é que nossos exércitos são mais amplos e mais letais. Agora, se houver paz entre as vilas, haverá paz entre os países, todos ficariam mais seguros.

- O comércio aumentaria, os impostos diminuiriam – Chiriku falou excitado – haveria prosperidade para todos.

- É possível isso – Naruto falou – sem sacrifícios, apenas encontrando a verdade e eliminando aqueles que desejam a guerra.

- Por que alguém gostaria de guerra? – Kazuma perguntou.

- Lucro – Naruto falou – armas são mais lucrativas do que grãos, Karuz era dono de metade da Vila do Artesão, a metade que produz somente armas shinobi.

- Bastardo – Kazuma resmungou baixo.

Obito apenas sorriu, sabendo que mesmo quem ninguém mais percebesse, Naruto já havia feito o que viera fazer ali.

A reunião com o Daymio foi como esperado, Naruto e seus companheiros foram tratados com um respeito novo, e Naruto chegou ao ponto de sentar a frente do Daymio e entregar diretamente nas mãos dele o dossiê que preparara para ele. O governante gostava do loiro, da forma como ele se portava, entre reverente e audacioso. Aquele shinobi não o adulava ou paparicava, ele o olhava de frente, como igual, e falava o que precisava, sempre indo direto ao ponto.

- Aqui nesse dossiê, eu vou encontrar o que? – o Daymio perguntou.

- Indícios sobre a traição de cinco de seus conselheiros – Naruto falou prontamente – e o fato de dois de seus Ninjas Guardiões serem amantes de seu primo Karuz, que foi assassinado por mim, quando estava tramando vender as plantas de seu palácio para Kumo. Claro que quanto aos shinobis, eles não sabiam da existência um do outro, assim como o fato de Karuz gostar de diversificar seus parceiros. Quanto aos conselheiros, eles não têm a inocência dos porquês de Karuz, sabiam exatamente o que ele pretendia.

- Belo Naruto – o Daymio sorriu maliciosamente – você me surpreende. Eu lerei isso, mas sei que o que fala é a mais absoluta verdade. Tem minha confiança, futuro Hokage.

- E o senhor minha dedicação – Naruto falou tocando com a mão direita o coração – Senhor do Fogo.

Obito arregalou os olhos, vendo o Daymio se inclinar e beijar a face de Naruto enquanto cinco shinobis da guarda normal apareciam atrás dos conselheiros citados, que os levaram embora, para interrogatório. Obito então percebeu que os demais não tinham nem notado a prisão dos traidores, estavam olhando chocados para o Daymio, um beijo era a mostra de maior honra que um homem de Fogo poderia ganhar de seu soberano, Naruto o aceitara com um movimento gracioso de cabeça, que mostrava educação, linhagem e força. Obito jamais soubera de um shinobi que havia recebido tal honraria, mas sabia que Naruto a merecia.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Obrigado a todos que leram, principalmente aos que comentaram. O apoio de vocês é muito importante para fazer Li feliz!**

**A Lady Yuura: Obrigado pelos comentários, eles me mostraram muitas pessoas que eu estava realmente esquecendo, então tive que fazer uns adendos a história que espero não modificar ou destoar. Obrigado pelo apoio, como não posso replicar da forma habitual, estou replicando aqui. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos da Li.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Naruto se despediu dos companheiros na fronteira de Fogo e Vento, eles retornariam a Konoha com as ordens do Daymio, ele seguiria pelos desertos até Suna. Sozinho, ele aproveitou o vento quente sobre as areias escaldantes, aprendera a amar o deserto com Gaara, que se assemelhava muito aquela implacável imensidão, talvez por isso soubesse tão bem como lidar com ambos.

Perto de Suna, no cair da noite, ele arrumou seu acampamento em um pequeno oásis. O saco de dormir ficara em Konoha, mas ele tinha uma pequena esteira que serviria, havia coletado madeira em Fogo e guardara em um pergaminho, então tinha uma pequena e gostosa fogueira, tinha caçado na fronteira, então um coelho assava lentamente, incentivando as chamas com sua gordura e enchendo o ar com seu cheiro.

Relaxou, se lavando com a água ainda morna do pequeno lago quando o casal se aproximou, atraídos pela fogueira, nem precisou erguer os olhos para saber que eram shinobis de Suna. Enfiou a cabeça na água, agitando-a depois e sorrindo para os dois, que o olhavam com cautela, o homem era jovem e parecia fraco, estava mais afastado, a mulher era mais corajosa, e tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Sejam bem-vindos – Naruto falou sorrindo.

- Obrigado – a mulher falou, a voz era doce, mas mostrava magoa.

Naruto voltou para perto da fogueira, sentando ao lado dela e olhando para os dois desconhecidos, a mulher lavou as mãos e o rosto no lago e se aproximou da fogueira, dando um trêmulo sorriso quando Naruto indicou que gostaria que se juntasse a ele. O rapaz correu para perto dela quando ela se sentou.

- Você nos honra com sua hospitalidade – a mulher falou, olhando de lado para Naruto.

- Suna quase sempre foi generosa comigo – Naruto falou tranqüilo, enquanto virava o coelho para que assasse por igual – não me custa dividir o alimento ou partilhar o fogo.

- Ninjas normalmente não confraternizam – o rapaz falou baixo, tímido e desconfiado.

- Tive grandes amigos em Suna – Naruto falou sorrindo – amigos que amei e perdi, assim como um que sempre me apoiou.

- Konoha e Suna estavam em guerra até bem pouco – o rapaz falou impressionado.

- Nosso primeiro encontro foi realmente um ato de guerra – Naruto sorriu nostálgico – ele era uma pessoa difícil, implacável, instável, mas adorável. Eu e ele nos reconhecemos como iguais, claro que primeiro eu tive que chutar a bunda dele, mas depois ficou bem mais tranqüilo, ele era do tipo quieto, sabe, sem muito traquejo social?

A mulher riu, colocando a mão instintivamente sobre o ventre.

- Meu nome é Karura, esse é meu ototo, Yashamaru – Karura falou – e eu estava fugindo de Suna e perdida no deserto quando vi sua fogueira. O que o trás a Suna?

- Vim me encontrar com Chiyo-sama – Naruto falou tranqüilo – meu nome é Naruto.

- Naruto, é um nome diferente – Karura falou olhando o ventre – você parece ser um estranho amigável, e eu preciso falar.

- Fale, isso só pode ajudar – Naruto replicou sorrindo, já sabia quem aqueles dois eram.

- Como poderia nos ajudar? – Yashamaru perguntou desconfiado.

- Colocar o que o preocupa ou fere para fora sempre ajuda – Naruto falou sorrindo – do lugar onde eu venho, chamam de desabafar.

Karura riu, vendo o irmãozinho ficar vermelho.

- Sim, em Suna chamam assim também – Karura falou e então suspirou pesado – meu marido me engravidou mais uma vez.

- Para alguns um filho é uma benção – Naruto falou incentivando.

- E seria – Karura falou, havia dor em sua voz – eu me casei jovem, e lhe dei uma bela menininha, uma bela e forte menina, forte como eu jamais serei. Logo depois eu dei a ele um menininho, e os médicos me disseram que eu não deveria ter mais filhos.

- Ah – Naruto concordou com a cabeça, pegando uma kunai e a passando no fogo, ignorando o fato de Yashamaru pegar uma também, mas de forma hostil – isso é ruim.

- Não é o pior – Karura falou rancorosa – ele me engravidou para que eu desse a luz a um monstro.

- O monstro pode ser ele – Naruto corrigiu – não o inocente.

- Inocente? – Karura perguntou meio chocada – vão selar Shukaku nessa coisa.

- Seus filhos mais velhos são coisas também? – Naruto perguntou cortando um grande e macio pedaço da carne e oferecendo a mulher, que pegou com olhar confuso.

- Não – Karura falou quase ultrajada.

- Então porque esse seria? – Naruto perguntou cortando outro pedaço e entregando a Yashamaru – sabe, as pessoas tendem a culpar as pessoas erradas quando o assunto é jinchuuriki.

- Oh – Karura ofegou ao som daquela palavra maldita.

- Eles culpam o inocente pelos crimes de outros – Naruto continuou, vendo que Yashamaru o olhava muito interessado – esse pequeno bebê que cresce em seu ventre, ele pediu para ser concebido?

- Não – Karura falou colocando as duas mãos sobre o ventre.

- Ele vai ser questionado sobre querer ter sua vida vinculada a de um demônio meio estúpido? – Naruto perguntou.

- Shukaku não é estúpido, ele é letal – Yashamaru falou.

- Não, ele é estúpido, que sempre que liberto quer lutar com alguém forte – Naruto suspirou – e é um tanuki, kami-sama sabe que os tanukis jamais foram os demônios mais inteligentes.

Karura sorriu pela cara quase cômica que o loiro fez.

- A verdade é que essa criança não tem culpa de nada – Naruto falou – seu marido, que o fez com o intuito de tê-lo como arma, brincando com sua saúde e com as vidas de vocês dois, é o monstro.

Naruto não se espantou com o silêncio, nenhum dos dois tinha questionado isso, nenhum dos dois tinha pensado profundamente em quem culpar por aquilo. Era normal, era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer, e a mais errada, culpar o inocente, culpar o único que jamais teve qualquer decisão sobre o que aconteceu. Era mais fácil, difícil era o que faziam agora, que era olhar para um homem de carne e osso e desprovê-lo das qualidades que haviam visto nele, das ilusões que haviam criado. Naruto tivera muitos anos para ruminar sobre isso, mas uma coisa sempre fizera, que fora culpar os verdadeiros responsáveis por aquilo que lhe acontecera. Seu pai fizera o melhor que pudera, Madara era um responsável, e o povo de Konoha, por sua estupidez, o Sandaime-jiji, mesmo que gostasse do homem, não tivera vontade ou força para protegê-lo.

- Você fala com sabedoria – Karura sussurrou, acariciando seu ventre, estava realmente focando seu ódio na pessoa errada – eu vou morrer quando o selarem, no momento em que iniciar o trabalho de parto, meu filho será meu vingador.

- Pode até ser – Naruto falou – mas eu estou querendo tratar exatamente isso com Chiyo-sama. O selo que usam na selagem é muito antigo e arcaico. Fora que dá muito poder ao baka tanuki, permitindo uma proximidade danosa entre a mente do jinchuuriki e bijuu.

- Você...você é um mestre em selos? – Karura perguntou confusa.

- Sou – Naruto sorriu cortando mais pedaços do coelho para seus "convidados" e então pegou um para si – e sou jinchuuriki.

Karura ofegou, olhando espantada para o loiro, ele acabara de dizer que...

- Incrível, não? – Naruto perguntou – eu pareço um homem comum, um shinobi comum. Posso conversar com inteligência, não tenho comportamento agressivo e banhos de sangue não é meu passatempo predileto. Não como criancinhas, não destruo vilas, nem mesmo peço virgens em sacrifício, sou atípico.

Yashamaru tossiu, recebendo o cantil do loiro, de onde bebeu para desengasgar, notando que a água era mais pura que a que podia consegui no lago próximo. Passou para a irmã por cortesia enquanto o loiro lhes sorria. Ele era belo, Yashamaru pensou, parecendo inocente e sensual, como desejasse, e haviam uma sinceridade crua naqueles olhos azuis, que se focavam neles.

- Como...por que você é como é? – Karura perguntou, devolvendo o cantil.

- Eu jamais deixei que tirassem minha humanidade – Naruto falou – eu não pedi para ter uma bijuu dentro de mim, mas é claro que já agradeci por isso. Teria morrido a muitos e muitos anos se não fosse por isso.

- Realmente? – Karura perguntou.

- Sabe, quando selado em um humano, a bijuu pode conhecer a morte – Naruto sorriu – por isso eles se preocupam tanto em nos prover de chakra ou proteger, bijuus são demônios egoístas.

- Então você não se fere? – Karura perguntou.

- Não, eu sangro e choro como qualquer ser humano – Naruto sorriu – e quer saber um segredo?

- Quero – Karura sentiu a diversão no loiro, a forma como ele sussurrara aquilo.

- Eu posso amar – Naruto falou movendo a cabeça como se concordasse – eu conheci pessoas em minha vida, pessoas que me olharam como ser humano, que reconheceram minha existência, essas pessoas se tornaram tão preciosas para mim, que a felicidade deles era a minha felicidade. O mundo era um lugar melhor somente por que eles existiam. Eu descobri o verdadeiro significado da força assim.

- Significado da força? – Yashamaru perguntou confuso.

- É – Naruto sorriu – a verdadeira força, aquela que se mostra apenas quando protegemos algo ou alguém que é precioso para nós. A força que faz lideres e heróis. Que faz qualquer pessoa conseguir o impossível.

- Esse seu amigo de Suna – Karura perguntou – ele morreu?

- Não – Naruto sorriu triste – ele perdeu os irmãos. Sabe, Gaara não é um cara de se lamuriar, já vi pedras rirem e chorarem mais do que ele sorriu na vida, mas ele jamais precisou de expressões para mim, eu sempre pude ler os olhos dele. Gaara tem olhos lindos, de um verde claro quase impossível, e os cabelos dele são vermelhos como sangue fresco, claro que ele nem se dá conta disso, é completamente alheado a fascinação que exerce. Ele é um homem forte, um líder completo. Ele sempre desejou ser importante, ser reconhecido, e ele conseguiu, o bastardo até copiou meu sonho de ser Hokage e passou a perna em mim, acredita?

- Não há nenhum Gaara em Suna – Yashamaru falou baixo – muito menos Kazekage.

- Vai haver – Naruto sorriu para a barriga de Karura, que arregalou os olhos de corça – e dessa vez, ele não será culpado pela morte da mãe, não terá que matar seu tio para não morrer pelas mais dele, pelas ordens de seu pai. Não será julgado uma arma instável, e acima de tudo, ele não terá que ver Temari e Kankuro morrendo no deserto.

- Oh, kami-sama – Karura ofegou – quem é você?

- Naruto, jinchuuriki no Kyuubi – Naruto sorriu – amigo e irmão kage de Sabaku no Gaara. Eu não me esqueceria dele, nem do que o Shukaku tentou fazer com ele. Tenho algumas contas a acertar com aquele tanuki babaca.

- Gaara? – Karura perguntou olhando o ventre, começava a ver uma criança, uma de suas crianças – por que Gaara? É um nome tão pesado, não é?

- "Aquele que ama a morte" – Naruto sussurrou – sim, ainda mais quando se pensa que o nome todo dele é: "Aquele que ama a morte no deserto". Mas sabe, esse foi o nome que a mãe dele lhe legou, para que ele cumprisse a vingança dela contra Suna.

- E ele cumpriu? – Karura perguntou apertando a mão de Yashamaru, que estava chocado por ouvir que ele recebera uma ordem dessas e que morrera pelas mãos do sobrinho.

- Ele foi o Godaime Kazekage – Naruto sorriu – liderava Suna com mão firme, sabendo punir e elogiar na medida certa. Suna prosperou com ele, ficou maior e mais forte, quando eu parti, havia paz entre todas as vilas shinobis e mesmo tendo perdido o Shukaku, ele era forte, nossa, ele chutaria a alma fora de uma pessoa que pensasse que ele era fraco. De nós dois, ele foi também o primeiro a aprender a controlar sua bijuu.

- E você veio porque, para salvar meus outros filhos e a mim? – Karura perguntou confusa, aceitando outro pedaço de carne.

- Claro – Naruto sorriu – quero que Gaara tenha uma vida melhor do que a que teve, e quero que Kankuro e Temari não tenham que sofrer ao lembrar que passaram tantos anos ignorando o irmãozinho. Sabe, Kankuro era meio estranho, com aquela mania de marionetes e pintura, mas era um aniki super-protetor. E Temari então, nossa, ela dava medo, que temperamento.

Karura sorriu, pois seus filhos pareciam ser exatamente assim.

- Mas eles acabaram amigos, sabe? – Naruto sorriu para o céu estrelado – e de amigos, eles viraram irmãos, depois que eu chutei a bunda de Gaara, claro, mas eles viraram verdadeiros irmãos de sangue e vontade. Depois que Gaara perdeu o Shukaku, era quase impossível vê-lo sem um deles ao seu lado, quando não os dois, eles tentavam disfarçar, mas era apenas zelo fraternal. Gaara era o menino dos olhos deles. Era triste ver Gaara sem eles, e eu sabia que Gaara se sentia vazio sem eles. Sabe que ele mantinha as marionetes de Kankuro? Até falava com elas, ele negou, mas eu ouvi muito bem, ele pensava que elas estavam se sentindo tristes por não terem mais Kankuro, cara estranho, eu já disse isso? Ele achava que as marionetes eram amigas dele, e a pintura? Nossa, acho que só vi a cara feia de Kankuro uma vez. Sabe, você precisa trabalhar mais seus filhos, Kankuro usava mais maquiagem em um dia do que Temari usou por toda sua vida.

Karura se viu rindo, se divertindo. Há poucos minutos atrás, antes de correr pelo deserto, estava desolada demais para pensar em sua segurança, a morte era eminente e ela estava desesperada demais para se importar. Agora estava sentada diante de uma fogueira, comendo a melhor comida de acampamento que já provara, ao lado de um ninja de Konoha, rindo e vendo como seus filhos seriam. Ela ria, como há muito tempo não conseguia rir, e estava cheia de esperança. Mesmo que não sobrevivesse a gestação e parto, teria um filho belo e forte, alguém que faria justiça aos dois.

Acariciou o ventre, onde seu pequeno Gaara estava crescendo, e deixou seu amor de mãe envolver aquele pequeno ser que era parte dela. Ela sempre fora fraca, sempre fora indecisa, mas agora tinha algo por que lutar. Mostraria sua força, mostraria a si mesma e a todos os outros, ela protegeria seus três filinhos, como as leoas protegem seus filhotes. Ninguém magoaria seus filhos, ninguém danaria seu bebezinho ruivo.

**

Chiyo olhou o loiro, que estava modificando os selos de selamento, e não podia deixar de se sentir meio impressionada e irritada. Konoha estendendo a mão em ajuda? Pois sim, recém haviam assinado o tratado de não agressão, mas o pior é que nem mesmo podia encontrar um erro naquele selo que o loiro mostrava.

- Isso isolaria o controle de Shukaku sobre a mente do jinchuuriki – Naruto explicou – o deixaria dormir normalmente, sem perder o controle do que o jinchuuriki tem sobre a bijuu.

- Por que está interessado em nos ajudar? – Ebizou perguntou tranqüilo, havia algo de diferente naquele ninja.

- Porque sou um jinchuuriki – Naruto falou tranqüilo – e porque não quero que mais uma vida seja desperdiçada por causa da ambição de outros. Se for feito, deve ser feito da maneira certa, sua infância não será tão miserável. Sabe, é engraçado pensar que vocês se dizem sábios, mas não pensam que o pequeno será bebê e então criança, antes de crescer e se tornar adulto. Vocês o olham como arma, esquecendo a humanidade.

- Você é insolente – Chiyo resmungou.

- Sou mesmo – Naruto encarou a anciã – mas não sou rancoroso, não sou eu quem me apega as dores do passado e confabula contra tudo e todos. Sou insolente, mas não respeito os seus anos a mais que os meus, porque eu vejo seus inúmeros erros. Pessoas como você, não confiam na própria vila, quanto mais nas outras, esquecem que por debaixo desses símbolos que para você nos separam, somos apenas carne e osso, sangramos e sofremos todos, e no final, todos nós morremos.

Chiyo olhou espantada para o loiro, ninguém jamais tivera a coragem de lhe falar assim desde seu neto Sasori.

- Foi essa política que fez seu filho e nora morrerem – Naruto falou – não havia porque Suna iniciar um novo conflito, mas o Conselho queria mais guerra, escolheu um shinobi que lhes serviria de marionete, exatamente como essas que você manipula. Por isso Suna sangrou, tanto quanto as outras nações, houveram perdas de todos os lados, mas você só se foca na sua, como se você fosse a única que não viu os seus voltando da guerra. Seu ressentimento e egoísmo me enojam, mas porque eu acredito que há algo de bom em você, porque eu sei que ainda há heroísmo e um coração embaixo dessa carcaça dura que você usa, eu vim tentar fazer as coisas melhores para vocês.

- Você fala com paixão – Ebizou falou sorrindo – a nee-chan é realmente muito preocupada, mas era seu único filho.

- Quantas mães jamais tiveram seus filhos de volta? – Naruto perguntou – quantas esposas não verão jamais seus maridos retornando? Quantos filhos chorarão no escuro, porque seus pais jamais voltarão? Isso é guerra, não há ganhadores, há apenas ódio e dor, em todos os lados. Sabe por quê? Porque aqueles que as escolhem jamais perdem alguma coisa realmente querida.

- Você parece conhecer a guerra – Ebizou falou – mas é tão jovem.

- Até mesmo a juventude é relativa – Naruto falou – como eu disse, sou um jinchuuriki, eu nasci em guerra e a tive todos os dias de minha vida, primeira contra o ódio que eu nem podia entender, depois contra a ignorância. Eu lutei pelo meu lugar, eu tive que provar minha humanidade em meio às pessoas que me chamavam de demônio, mas eram elas que espancavam e insultavam um órfão inocente. Eu não pedi essa bijuu, eu não a quis selada dentro de mim, e pelos primeiros doze anos de minha vida, eu nem sabia que ela existia dentro de mim. Eu sei o que é chorar sozinho no escuro, mas diferente de Sasori, eu sempre soube que ninguém iria voltar, que não haveria ninguém voltando para mim. E então eu tentei, eu fiz tudo que podia e que não podia para encontrar pessoas importantes, e então eu as defendi por todos os dias da minha vida, e mesmo assim, não foi o bastante, porque eu as perdi.

- Menino – Chiyo falou, seu coração começava a degelar, anos e anos de dor e magoa começavam a rachar a couraça com que protegia seu coração.

- Eu lutei todos os dias da minha vida, e demorou muito para que me olhassem com algo mais do que frieza e desprezo – Naruto falou batendo na mesa – não suportaria ver todos aqueles erros acontecerem novamente. Não quero ver o mundo se acabar em guerras porque um pequeno grupo de demônios deseja mais riqueza ou superioridade sobre outros. Basta!

- Paz – Ebizou falou sorrindo – você quer paz?

- É tudo que eu preciso, tudo que todos nós precisamos – Naruto falou – missões sempre vão acontecer, acidentes sempre vão ocorrer, mas não o banho de sangue que não poupa os inocentes.

- Você...você fala com sabedoria – Chiyo falou – porque, mesmo sabendo que isso é errado, está nos ajudando a criar esse jinchuuriki?

- Esperança de que esse erro não seja cometido – Naruto suspirou – mas se mesmo assim ele for feito, que seja da melhor forma para o sacrifício, aquele que todos temem e culpam e que ninguém protege.

- Pensarei nisso – Chiyo falou baixo.

- É tudo que eu peço – Naruto falou baixo – eu trouxe isso para você.

- O que é isso? – Chiyo olhou o pergaminho que o loiro estendia como se ele fosse um escorpião.

- É a modificação de seu kinjutsu – Naruto falou – você teve que parar de pesquisar, já que o preço de se trazer a vida a algo que não a possui mais ou jamais a possuiu é a vida de quem realiza o jutsu. Um pouco de pesquisa, um pouco de concentração, e consegui dividir isso em quatro etapas que não cobram a vida de quem realiza o jutsu, claro que ambos sabemos que isso deve ser tratado com o mais absoluto sigilo, não é um jutsu fácil, também não é a salvação para as dores do mundo.

- Como...

- Eu tenho que ir – Naruto falou reverenciando de leve aos dois anciões – minha vila me espera, e eu tenho muito a fazer ainda.

- Como...por que está fazendo isso? – Chiyo falou chocada – como sabe disso?

- Porque eu a vi trazendo Gaara de volta, depois que lhe tiraram o Shukaku. Você o reviveu e nos confiou o futuro de Suna e Konoha. Você acreditou em nós. Ainda não é tarde para Sasori, embora ele tenha cometido alguns crimes contra essa Suna que só o magoou, sim, seu neto entendeu de quem foi à culpa da morte dos pais, e não pense que ele culpa o Shiroi Kiban, ele culpa Suna. E ele gostaria de se vingar dela, tentarei encontrá-lo e ajudá-lo a mudar seus planos, em vez de destruir isso, mudar isso.

- Eu agradeço – Ebizou reverenciou profundamente – por mim, pelos meus e por Suna.

- Não essa Suna – Naruto sorriu – mas a que Gaara construiu um dia, bela, forte e justa. Essa Suna já foi verdadeira, e pode voltar a ser, antes que Gaara tenha que sofrer para isso.

- Que assim seja – Chiyo falou baixo, o loiro tinha um dom estranho e impressionante, ele tocava o coração das pessoas, ele as fazia acreditar. Há muito tempo ela não acreditava nada.

- Posso pedir mais um favor? – Naruto perguntou a Ebizou, que sorriu concordando – pode entregar isso a Gaara, Kankuro e Temari.

Ebizou pegou os três pergaminhos selados com sangue, sorriu concordando.

- O selo deve ser aberto em doze anos, antes deles partirem para o Chunnin Shiken, você vai entender o que é isso quando esse termo começar a ser usado – Naruto falou com um sorriso e então desapareceu em um redemoinho de areia, deixando sobre o chão de mosaicos coloridos o grande e belo símbolo que ele e Gaara tinham criado, os símbolos das duas vilas, sobrepostos como uma.

Chiyo viu isso e sorriu, já sabia que ela poderia fazer mais do que apenas esperar a morte, havia esperança.

**-**

Na volta para Konoha, Naruto rastreou seu próximo alvo e então se aproximou, sem se importar com a feia carcaça que ele usava. Akasuna no Sasori era um homem poderoso, sempre fora, mas ambos sabiam que ele não duraria muito contra Naruto, já que o loiro tinha deixado seu chakra à mostra.

- Akasuna no Sasori – Naruto sorriu – o Escorpião Vermelho de Suna.

- O que deseja? – Sasori perguntou impaciente.

- Uma pergunta – Naruto falou sorrindo, pegando um pergaminho – por que vaga como um vadio, se afundando em auto-compaixão, em vez de entrar na sua cidade natal e fazer o que pode fazer?

- Não sei do que está falando – Sasori rosnou.

- Sabe sim – Naruto falou – e eu entendo, é mais fácil culpar os outros pelos crimes reais e fictícios há tomar as rédeas do destino e mudar as coisas.

- Você não me conhece – Sasori rosnou.

- Conheço sim – Naruto sorriu – assim como sei que essa não é sua aparência, que você está ai dentro, protegido por essa marionete. Sei que conhece selos de possessão e memória, e você ouviu falar de mim também, eu sou Naruto.

Sasori rosnou e então saiu da carcaça, ficando diante do loiro, sabendo que sua figura era menor, assim como ele era mais fraco que o loiro, mesmo assim o encarou.

- O que deseja? – Sasori perguntou.

- Leia isso – Naruto falou – estão querendo criar um jinchuuriki em Suna, mais um. Suna avó sabe como trazer vida a uma marionete, ninguém sabe sobre seu envolvimento com o desaparecimento e morte de um Kazekage. O administrador que querem tornar Kazekage é fraco, está vendendo seu filho ainda não nascido e esposa por seu cargo, ganancioso e pretensioso, um homem manipulável pelo Conselho. Você pensa que Suna toda é sua inimiga, mas a maioria das pessoas de lá sentiu e passou o mesmo que você, a pergunta é: porque você traria desgraça e morte a eles, quando pode fazer algo por eles?

- Eu não o entendo – Sasori falou.

- Leia o pergaminho, Sasori – Naruto falou – até mesmo uma marionete pode chorar, ainda mais quando ela ainda tem coração.

Sasori arregalou os olhos ao sentir os dedos do loiro sobre onde seria seu coração, onde a única parte ainda viva deles estava. Não somente porque o loiro sabia onde estava seu ponto fraco, mas porque sentiu os dedos quentes do loiro, não só sobre seu coração, mas também sobre a madeira que formava seu corpo. Jamais sentira nada desde que fizera aquilo consigo mesmo, perdera a capacidade de sentir mesmo antes disso, mas agora sentia, sentia o calor, o toque. Um ser humano o tocava, e acreditava nele, não o via como uma aberração, mas como uma pessoa.

- E em Kumo, um belo menino está aprendendo a explodir coisas – Naruto falou baixo, entregando o pergaminho – seu nome é Deidara, ele acredita que a beleza é efêmera, por isso que explode tudo que cria. Deixe o passado onde está, ajude sua avó a trazer esse seu corpo de volta, não precisa ser completamente, mas o suficiente para você poder tocar e ser tocado por ele, afinal, você tem que lhe ensinar que a beleza também deve perdurar para sempre, não?

- Um Kumo? – Sasori perguntou.

- Agora ele tem apenas oito aninhos – Naruto sorriu – mas o que são sete ou dez anos para você? Akasuna?

- Nada – Sasori falou baixo – como ele é?

Naruto tirou uma pequena esfera de cristal que havia comprado em Suna e que daria ao Sandaime, tocando-a de leve antes de aparecer Deidara, misturando argila para criar a massa que usava para moldar e explodir.

- Ele é belo – Sasori falou baixo.

- Em alguns anos, ele ficará assim – Naruto falou, colocando uma imagem de Deidara mais velho e Sasori quase sorriu – belo não, e nem saberá disso.

- Somos inimigos de Kumo – Sasori falou, sem perceber que já se via como parte de Suna.

- Por enquanto – Naruto sorriu – mas se um líder justo e forte estiver em Suna, se ligando ao novo Hokage e ao novo Amekage e futuro Mizukage, terão como pressionar o Raikage, e sabe, ele também não é muito corajoso, é mais adepto a intimidação e traição, um homenzinho dissimulado, ele também é um que conseguiu seu cargo vendendo um parente ao sacrifício.

- E o Tsuchikage? – Sasori perguntou espremendo os olhos.

- Ele é um homem velho, morrerá em poucos dias, envergonhado por ter perdido a guerra – Naruto falou – seu sucessor será um homem sábio, que abomina a guerra e deseja a paz, com ela conseguira prosperidade para si e seu povo. Bons kages desejam a paz, desejam que seu povo pare de sofrer, você poderia ser um bom kage.

- Talvez – Sasori falou baixo.

Naruto sorriu, estava feito, então se afastou de Sasori e seguiu seu caminho, estava com saudade de sua vila, ainda mais de seu amante.

**-**

Naruto sentiu ao se aproximar de Konoha que algo não estava bem, por isso se concentrou e entrou no modo sennin, sentindo aquele maldito chakra. Madara não estava seguindo os planos, estava ali em Konoha, mas estava sozinho. Talvez não fosse necessário o sacrifício de sua nova vida, isso abalaria tudo que arquitetara, mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

Enquanto pensava, rumou o mais rápido possível para a área de Konoha onde Madara estava, fazendo o henge que o faria parecer seu pai, encontrou o maldito brincando com Kakashi, Obito, Rin e Jiraya. O maldito ria deles, como se eles fossem ratinhos em um labirinto, desdenhando, machucando.

Se aproximou e atacou, rompendo aquele padrão medonho e mostrando a Madara que ele não era o fodão ali. Nenhum deles viu por debaixo do poderoso henge, nem veriam, Naruto estava mais do que pronto para "turvar" o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, não seria a primeira vez. Nem mesmo o seu Mangekyou Sharingan estava aparente, embora ele pudesse ver com mais perfeição o usando.

Sorria enquanto caçava Madara, igualando sua velocidade a dele, superando-as por vezes e brincando com ele como ele brincara com os seus. Em um golpe, arremessou o maldito para longe e Obito se adiantou. Naruto gritou, vendo o que aconteceria, a morte de Obito, Kakashi viu o mesmo e se atirou diante do amigo, a katana de Madara cortou o rosto de Kakashi, diretamente sobre seu olho esquerdo e o sangue de Naruto ferveu.

Com um grito de guerra, formando um Oodama Rasengan e o arremessando, isso espantou a todos, forçando-os a se afastarem. Mas Madara seguira para o lado que Naruto desejava e com a wakizashi que herdara de Sai na mão esquerda, cortou o rosto de Madara, enquanto a mão direita lhe arrancava sem macular o olho esquerdo dele.

- Vou matá-lo por isso – Naruto rosnou e então o covarde fugiu, enquanto mais e mais ninjas chegavam.

- Naruto? – Jiraya chamou segurando Rin, ainda inconsciente de encontro ao seu peito.

- É – Naruto ofegou olhando os cabelos loiros da mulher que corria para eles e sorriu – oba-chan.

- Bateu a cabeça, Minato? – Tsunade perguntou irritada, seguindo para Kakashi e Obito, que estavam cobertos de sangue, enquanto os outros não pareciam tão feridos.

- Não sou Minato – Naruto falou baixo sem romper o henge – sou Naruto.

- Explicado – Tsunade rosnou começando a examinar Kakashi – ele perdeu esse olho.

- Tire-o – Naruto falou abrindo a mão direita, onde o olho de Madara estava sendo purificado e mantido vivo – esse vai ficar no lugar. Olho por olho.

- Dente por dente – Tsunade rosnou divertida, começando a retirar o olho de Kakashi, enquanto Obito olhava espantado para Naruto.

- Como enganou o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan? – Obito perguntou, ouvindo a revelação e se chocando, não conseguia ver através daquele henge, e então Kakashi se debateu.

- Faça-o parar – Tsunade ordenou.

Naruto colocou os dedos sobre a testa de Kakashi, enquanto o olhava com carinho. Observou quieto Tsunade fazer o transplante. Estava quase acabado quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro.

- Ouvi que o Hokage fez uma luta espetacular aqui – Minato falou baixo, estava usando a imagem de Naruto – terá que me ensinar aquele Rasengan.

Naruto olhou o pai por sobre o ombro e então apertou de leve a testa de Kakashi.

- Ele dormira por algumas horas, Obito, você e sua equipe passam a noite no hospital, já aviso que estarão atrelado a vila até que Kakashi saiba usar esse olho sem ficar drenado, falarei com Fugaku-san para que ele auxilie nesse treinamento. Tsunade, poderia cuidar das coisas por aqui enquanto eu, Naruto e Jiraya conversamos? – Naruto falou e Tsunade concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que os três homens sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas que não queriam revelar a vila, manteria aquele segredo, devia uma ao loiro, uma bem grande – Naruto, siga-me, temos que conversar.

- Hai – Minato replicou divertido.

Jiraya deixou Rin com outro iryou e caminhou até os dois, a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue, mesmo assim achando divertido o fato de que pai e filho tinham trocado de aparência, mas não de papel. Naruto fez o selo, mas esperou ele se aproximar para acionar o jutsu, levando-os diretamente ao escritório pessoal de Minato na Torre de Administração.

- Madara? – Minato falou – você não disse...

- Eu não sabia – Naruto falou voltando a sua verdadeira forma, assim como o pai – isso não aconteceu no passado. Talvez ele estivesse apenas curioso e acabou se deparando com alguém que o sentiu. O ero-sennin, ele não era para estar aqui, deveria estar correndo o mundo, de bordel em bordel, coletando informações e bebendo para esquecer a traição de Orochimaru. Kakashi estaria fazendo missões perigosas de guerra, ainda existiria uma guerra, Obito estaria morto. Merda, eu não sabia.

- Naruto, ninguém está cobrando nada de você – Minato falou preocupado com o estado do loiro.

- Nem poderíamos – Jiraya falou – aquele homem, esse tal de Madara, ele é poderoso demais, eu mal conseguia sentir os movimentos dele, quanto mais ver. Sinceramente, Minato, nem você é tão rápido.

- Eu imagino – Minato falou – treinei com meu filho antes dele partir para o palácio do Daymio, ele é mais rápido do que eu, me superou.

- Vocês não entendem – Naruto suspirou se deixando cair em uma cadeira – eu achei que o Copy Ninja, o Sharingan Kakashi, jamais existiria se eu salvasse Obito, mas o maldito destino...

- Foi você quem conseguiu o olho – Jiraya falou baixo.

- Eu não pensei, eu segui meus instintos – Naruto rosnou – quando vi o que fizera, porque fizera, só pude purificar aquele olho maldito, para que Kakashi não tivesse uma parte de Madara, mas de Izuna. Merda...as coisas ficaram confusas, parece que há realmente fios invisíveis manobrando as coisas. Eu deveria tê-lo matado agora, mas Kakashi...

- Naruto – Minato falou – ele voltara, não é?

- Com Kyuubi – Naruto suspirou – ele sabe que sozinho não pode, não contra o ninja que chamam de Raio Amarelo.

- Ótimo, então agora estou ganhando muito mais crédito do que mereço – Minato suspirou – terei que treinar mais.

- Está ficando velho – Naruto suspirou e ganhou um soco afetuoso do pai.

Jiraya sorriu, vendo os dois, tão parecidos e tão diferentes, as longas guerras haviam dado sabedoria a Minato, mas não tanta sabedoria quanto Naruto tinha. Era tão jovem, tão absurdamente jovem, mesmo assim marcado, se não fisicamente, pelo menos mentalmente marcado pelas amarguras e perdas da vida shinobi. Houvera a esperança, Jiraya podia ver, pequena e incerta, mas ela brilhara em Naruto, por alguns segundos, ele pudera imaginar uma nova chance sem o peso amargo de levar uma bijuu dentro de si, e isso não acontecera. Não repreenderia jamais o loiro por ter escolhido alguém amado a matar um oponente, não poderia jamais culpar Naruto por isso, assim como ninguém culparia Minato por uma luta que tinham pensando que ele travara.

- Você sabe que vou ter anos e anos para me vingar em você, não sabe? – Minato sorriu de lado.

- Então reze para Kyuubi não levar com ela minhas memórias – Naruto falou – ou vai ser patético para você ver seu filho de quatro anos chutando seu traseiro.

Jiraya jogou a cabeça para trás e riu da forma como os olhos de Minato se arregalaram, enquanto os de Naruto paravam de mostrar desolação e começavam a mostrar diversão novamente.

**-**

Kakashi acordou no hospital, abrindo ambos os olhos e estranhando a visão de um deles.

- Minato sensei disse que vamos ficar pelo menos um mês presos a Konoha, sem realizar missões – a voz de Obito soou cansada, ele tinha visto o amigo despertar, tinha ficado a noite toda velando seu sono, assim como Naruto, que saíra a pouco para comprar comida para eles – nesse tempo, eu e Fugaku-san vamos treinar com você, para que você aprenda a usar esse olho.

- Que olho? – Kakashi perguntou e então se lembrou da batalha, uma batalha perdida até a chegada do sensei – ah...como...conseguiram salvar meu olho?

Obito suspirou e entendeu um espelho pequeno a Kakashi, que o arrumou diante do rosto, vendo primeiro a fina cicatriz que riscava da testa a bochecha, passando pela pálpebra, e então se focaram naquele olho, aquele olho que não era seu. Espantado, olhou Obito, por quem perdera seu verdadeiro olho e o viu o olhando preocupado, ambos os olhos de Obito estavam ali.

- O que aconteceu? – Kakashi perguntou.

- O sensei arrancou um dos olhos do inimigo – Obito falou – é mais que um Sharingan, mais que um Mangekyou Sharingan também, é o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Nosso inimigo era Uchiha Madara.

- Não era o sensei, era? – Kakashi perguntou baixo, afastando o espelho.

- Não, era Naruto, usando a forma do sensei, e o sensei chegou pouco depois, enquanto Tsunade transplantava seu olho – Obito falou – usando a forma de Naruto.

- Como ele sabe o Rasengan? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Vejo que já acordou – Naruto falou da porta, entrando com o pacote pardo com maças e uma enorme tigela de ramen para Obito.

- Por que me deu esse olho maldito? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Achei que você ficou sexy com ele – Naruto falou sentando na cadeira do outro lado da cama de Kakashi e pegando uma kunai, com a qual começou a descascar uma maça suculenta – e eu o purifiquei. Não iria usar algo que pudesse dominá-lo.

- Isso está ótimo – Obito falou depois de comer um bocado do ramen – onde achou essa maravilha?

- Ichirako Ramen – Naruto sorriu, fatiando a maça e colocando sobre o lenço limpo que tinha consigo, Kakashi olhou com suspeita antes de pegar um pedaço – fica aqui perto e acabou de inaugurar. O melhor Ramen do mundo, opinião de um conhecedor.

- Naru-chan – Obito falou baixo, perdendo um pouco o entusiasmo por comer – ele vai voltar, não é? Ainda não acabou, acabou?

- Não – Naruto terminou de cortar a maça e colocou os pedaços sobre o guardanapo, depois olhou para a janela, para a lua nova lá fora – ainda não acabou.

- O que vai acontecer, Naru-chan? – Obito perguntou mexendo o macarrão dentro do caldo miso – quando ele voltar?

- Um fim, e um novo começo – Naruto falou olhando a lua e então olhou Obito e sorriu, pegando outra maça e começando a descascá-la.

- Você vai estar aqui, Naru-chan? – Obito perguntou pescando com os hashis um pouco de macarrão.

- Vou – Naruto falou tranqüilo – eu sempre estarei.

Obito sorriu, era só isso que precisava saber. Ignorando o sorriso que Kakashi e Naruto partilharam quando voltou a comer com gulodice, jamais comera algo tão saboroso em toda sua vida!

- Acha que eu fico sexy com isso? – Kakashi perguntou baixo, para que Obito não ouvisse.

- Acho sim – Naruto sorriu malicioso – e você pode fazer ainda mais mistério, usando seu hitaiate como tapa-olho, mostrando seu trunfo somente para os melhores.

- Vai ser conhecido como Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan Hatake – Obito provocou.

- Muito grande para um codinome – Naruto sorriu para Obito, ele sabia que aquela parte da história parecia inevitável e estava se divertindo, aquele olho pelo menos não carregava consigo a dor de ter perdido um amigo, de ter falhado na proteção do que era importante.

- É mesmo, só nós sabemos os detalhes sobre as fases e tipos de Sharingan – Obito sorriu matreiro.

- O que seria esse Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan? – Kakashi perguntou curioso.

- A evolução máxima do Sharingan – Naruto falou – o Sharingan Eterno.

- O mais maldito de todos, pelo que eu entendo – Kakashi falou baixo.

- Chame Tsunade-sama, Naru-chan, eu dou um Sharingan meu por esse – Obito falou animado.

- Fique de fora, ele é meu – Kakashi replicou e então olhou Naruto.

- Copy Ninja – Naruto sorriu.

- Sharingan Kakashi – Obito disse e então terminou de comer – onde eu consigo mais disso?

- Uma quadra – Naruto apontou – use a janela, há vigias no fim do corredor, ou então, use minha imagem.

- Tem dinheiro? – Obito perguntou animado.

Naruto atirou para ele algumas moedas, que foram pegas no ar com um movimento rápido de Obito.

- Você vai poder fazer quase isso – Naruto falou enquanto Obito ria divertido por ter conseguido – não tem o corpo dos Uchiha, provavelmente você jamais ficara muito tempo usando esse olho sem se cansar. Por isso será melhor treinar com Fugaku-san e o koneko-chan por enquanto, para você aprender seus novos limites. Claro que seu Sharingan tem mais poderes que os deles.

- Você pode...me ensinar como fez com Obito? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não – Naruto sorriu – eu pude porque eu tenho um Mangekyou Sharingan, meu olho é superior ao dele.

- Quais as diferenças? – Kakashi perguntou confuso.

Naruto sorriu e tirou o henge, Kakashi se espantou ao ver o olho que Naruto tinha, muito parecido com o seu, mas ainda assim diferente.

- Essas são as três fases do Sharingan – Naruto falou erguendo a mão e sobre ela, três esferas se formaram, Kakashi podia ver com seu olho esquerdo, que elas não eram reais, o direito os vias reais como globos oculares vivos – você já as conhece.

- Hai – Kakashi falou baixo.

- Esse é o estagio seguinte – Naruto falou – o Mangekyou Sharingan, como o que eu tenho.

- Como...por que eu jamais vi um olho assim? – Kakashi perguntou.

Haviam quatro Mangekyou Sharingan diferentes brilhando acima dos três globos com fases do Sharingan. O desenho de dentro deles eram levemente diferentes entre si.

- Esses são os Mangekyou Sharingan que eu conheci – Naruto falou – há uma condição para conseguir evolui o Sharingan para Mangekyou Sharingan.

- O que? – Kakashi perguntou baixo.

- Matar seu melhor amigo – Naruto falou baixo – física, ou mentalmente.

- Como...quer dizer...mas...

- O Uchiha que me deu esse poder, ele matou o amigo mentalmente – Naruto falou dando um pequeno sorriso – ele rompeu a condição, evoluindo seu Sharingan. Ele não matou realmente o melhor amigo, ele estava morto já, e era um traidor.

- Entendo – Kakashi falou o baixo.

- Já deve ter ouvido que o Sharingan é um olho maldito – Naruto continuou – isso provem dos primórdios de Konoha e do clã Uchiha aqui. O Mangekyou Sharingan, cobra um preço caro com o passar do tempo, ele cobra a visão da pessoa que o usa.

- Então, você...

- Ele pagou o preço – Naruto falou – eu não tenho um Mangekyou Sharingan real, tenho o poder de um que foi transformado em jutsu ocular, nem mesmo eu sabia que acabaria assim, mas foi assim que se manifestou.

- Continue – Kakashi falou tocando abaixo de seu olho esquerdo.

- E então temos o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan – Naruto falou baixo – eu vi esses dois, um é o que você possui.

- E como se consegue isso? – Kakashi perguntou – matando sua família toda?

- Não – Naruto suspirou, sorrindo fraco – você o consegue arrancando os olhos de seu irmão de sangue. Esse olho que você possui, ele tem o Mangekyou Sharingan de Madara e o de Izuna, o irmãozinho de Madara.

- Como...esqueça – Kakashi falou – não adianta perguntar, você não vai responder ou então vai mentir.

- Eu não minto facilmente – Naruto falou – na verdade, eu quase nunca minto, Kakashi. Mas há coisas na vida, ainda mais no tipo de vida que nós escolhemos, que são sigilosas. Eu cometi um erro ao amadurecer o Sharingan de Obito, ele jamais havia o despertado, seu controle sobre ele era precário e eu jamais fizera aquilo. Foi um erro, mas haviam coisas que Obito viu em minha mente que...

- Ele viu desgraças – Kakashi falou – ele se lamentou por você.

- Não seria difícil fazê-lo – Naruto falou.

- Não pode ser tão ruim – Kakashi falou.

- É melhor que você jamais saiba o quanto poderia ser ruim – Naruto falou – esse não é seu futuro. Agora durma, Kakashi, amanhã você recebe alta e começa o treinamento. Eu farei Obito dormir também, quando ele voltar de pança cheia.

Kakashi sorriu, enquanto Naruto fechava a mão e os olhos desapareciam. Kakashi bocejou, fechando os olhos. Naruto se moveu e Kakashi agarrou-lhe o pulso, se erguendo um pouco na cama e encarando o loiro.

- Vai estar aqui? – Kakashi perguntou agressivo – quando eu acordar, vai estar aqui?

- Claro – Naruto sorriu malicioso, se inclinando sobre Kakashi e puxando a máscara de Kakashi, beijando-o levemente – sentiu minha falta?

- Hai – Kakashi sorriu, beijando Naruto novamente, antes de arrumar ele mesmo sua máscara de volta e deitar. Sorriu, por debaixo da máscara, sentindo Naruto arrumar as cobertas sobre ele antes de ir guardar as maças e jogar as casacas no lixo. Só então o loiro sentou novamente na cadeira e se acomodou para a longa vigília.

**-**

Rin passou no quarto de Kakashi, ele já deveria estar recebendo alta, assim como ela. Tinha conseguido com uma das enfermeiras o quarto do belo companheiro de time. Correu pelos corredores que separavam seu quarto do que Kakashi completamente excitada, a cabeça cheia de imagens românticas. Ouvira que Kakashi havia perdido um olho, mas que o sensei conseguira um para ele, o olho do inimigo, um Sharingan como o de Obito. Passara a noite tentando imaginar o quanto Kakashi deveria estar se sentindo, ele deveria estar se sentindo desolado. Além de ter recebido um corte feio, que deixaria uma cicatriz eterna, estava com um olho maldito, o olho de um inimigo.

Iria confortá-lo, assegurando de que ninguém jamais se importaria com isso, mostrando que seus sentimentos eram puros. Parou diante da porta do quarto de Kakashi, pensando se seus sentimentos eram mesmo puros. O sensei tinha dito algumas coisas que a fizeram começar a se questionar, e o modo como Obito estava se comportando, como todos pareciam estar se comportando. Balançou a cabeça, deveria ser idiotice sua, era tudo culpa daquele shinobi loiro, o tal de Naruto, logo ele deixaria de ser novidade e as coisas voltariam ao normal. Não, normal não! Normal era ruim para ela, iam ficar melhor, muito melhor. Por isso arrumou as vestes, colocou o melhor sorriso no rosto e abriu a porta, vendo algo que destruiu todas as suas ilusões.

Kakashi estava de costa para a porta, sentado sobre a cama, vestindo sua camisa. A frente dele, o ninja loiro, Naruto, estava terminando de dar o laço no cinto da yukata curta e laranja que usava. O loiro sorria, parecendo afogueado. Então Kakashi terminou de colocar a camisa e puxou Naruto com uma mão, beijando o loiro apaixonadamente.

Seu coração palpitou e ela gritou, fazendo os dois se separarem e Kakashi puxar instintivamente a máscara antes de olhar quem o interrompera, Rin percebeu, mesmo em sua dor, que Kakashi estava contrariado pela interrupção.

- Você...você...seduziu o Kakashi-kun – Rin acusou.

Naruto apenas olhou a garota, enquanto se afastava de Kakashi.

- Eu cumpri a promessa que fiz ontem – Naruto falou baixo.

- Aonde vai? – Kakashi perguntou segurando a mão de Naruto.

- Ichirako, quero comer algum ramen – Naruto falou passando pela garota, que fechou os punhos – se me agredir, eu vou revidar. Não tenho piedade para pessoas como você.

Rin engoliu o desejo de gritar com o loiro, ou de socá-lo, sabia que o loiro não estava mentindo e tinha medo dele. Sabia que ele não era alguém com quem pudesse brincar, era respeitado pelos mais fortes shinobis de Konoha, enquanto ela ainda nem mesmo tinha conseguido passar os cinco dias sozinha na Floresta da Morte e se tornar chunnin, como Obito havia feito quando retornaram daquela missão onde haviam encontrado o loiro pela primeira vez.

- Como pode, Kakashi-kun? – Rin perguntou chorando – como pode fazer isso comigo? Como?

- Não lhe devo qualquer satisfação sobre minha vida pessoal – Kakashi falou frio.

- Mas, Kakashi-kun, eu te amo – Rin gritou chorando – eu sempre te amei...ninguém nunca vai te amar como eu!

- Eu agradeceria – Kakashi rosnou – o que você sente não é amor, é puro egoísmo. Você colocou na sua mente que me queria e sempre jogou seus sentimentos sobre mim e sobre os outros, ignorando tudo mais. Agora mesmo, você está colocando os seus sentimentos acima dos meus. Está me julgando com seus valores, sem pensar nos meus, sem saber nada de mim. Tentando me obrigar a aceitar o que você sente. Isso é monstruoso e arrogante, é o cúmulo do egoísmo.

- Kakashi-kun – Rin murmurou, algo dentro dela gritava que ele estava certo, que ele tinha sempre percebido isso, por isso sempre a repelira, desde o início. Que o sensei e Obito estavam percebendo isso também, só ela não tinha percebido, só ela não queria enxergar.

- Eu amo Naruto – Kakashi rosnou – e ele me corresponde. Eu não me importo se acham errado, eu o amo e o quero comigo. Não ligo a mínima o que você pensa sobre isso, as únicas pessoas que me importam já devem saber e aceitam.

- Obito...ele sabe? – Rin perguntou.

- Acho que sim – Kakashi falou – e o sensei, esse com certeza sabe. Agora, com licença, eu recebi alta e quero aproveitá-la ao lado das pessoas que eu gosto.

Kakashi passou por ela sem demonstrar nenhuma irritação, mas sem esboçar nenhuma preocupação. Ela ficou ali, chorando um pouco, se auto-recriminando e culpando um pouco Naruto. Se ele jamais tivesse aparecido, ela poderia ter uma vida com Kakashi. Talvez não hoje, mas no futuro, agora estava tudo perdido e acabado.

**Nota da Li:**

**Infelizmente tive que optar por terminar esse cap ou replicar os comentários, por isso replicarei depois, prometo.**

**Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram, espero que gostem desse cap, apesar dele ter ficado meio sem-sal, já que eram apenas explicações em sua maioria. O próximo será melhor!**

**Beijos da Li.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Kushina sentiu o chute mais forte e se contraiu de dor, tendo instantaneamente as mãos de Minato sobre seu ventre, massageando. Outras mãos, tão capazes e reconfortantes quanto às do homem que amava, e mais cálidas, acariciaram suas costas, o bebê se aquietou e Kushina suspirou agradecida. Ainda não era a hora, não podia ser.

- Você está bem? – Minato perguntou preocupado.

- Estou sim, Mi-chan – Kushina sorriu antes de acariciar o rosto do marido, que ainda acariciava seu grande ventre.

- Eu sempre fui meio hiperativo – Naruto falou sorrindo – desculpe, oka-chan.

- Não é nada, Naru-chan – Kushina falou se inclinando para trás e beijando o rosto do filho adulto, ele era absurdamente lindo, o melhor filho que alguém podia ter – só que o espaço ficou pequeno demais para você.

- E a oka-chan já está do tamanho de uma casa – Naruto provocou, ganhando um rosnado de Kushina, antes dela apertar seu nariz de brincadeira, sem machucar – eu sempre fui espaçoso.

Kushina riu do que Naruto falou, ainda mais da voz afônica por ter o nariz fechado. Minato os olhava divertido e espantado, ninguém jamais conseguia dobrar Kushina como Naruto conseguia, desde o primeiro instante, ele a dominara, fazendo-a esquecer que deveria estar furiosa e rir. Isso era algo que sempre aquecia o coração de Minato, e sabia que Kushina sentia o mesmo. Era normal amar os filhos, mas conhecer um filho já adulto, amá-lo e ainda mais, respeitá-lo e se orgulhar plenamente dele, isso já era algo diferente. Ele e Kushina eram pessoas diferentes depois que haviam conhecido Naruto, eram pessoas melhores e queriam ser mais fortes e capazes para poder guiar o filho que teriam da forma correta, para que ele fosse aquele Naruto um dia, mas sem os pesares que as vezes brilhavam nos olhos azuis tão claros e bonitos.

- Você puxou a sua mãe – Minato falou, sempre ficava impune quando Naruto estava por perto, Kushina tinha o humor mais divertido e brando quando Naruto estava próximo, já podia ver a mãe zelosa e divertida que ela seria – Kushina também sempre foi espaçosa e hiperativa, a gravidez está há contendo um pouco.

- Tente andar com isso tudo – Kushina replicou fazendo um beicinho e Naruto riu alto.

- Desculpe, oka-chan – Naruto riu – mas eu nasço grande e forte, se isso serve de consolo.

- Serve sim – Kushina sorriu acariciando o ventre enquanto se apoiava em Naruto – sabe, isso é estranho. Saber que você está aqui dentro e que está aqui, atrás de mim. É como se eu o sentisse duas vezes.

- O mais estranho é que você possa se aproximar de você mesmo – Minato falou.

- Não é exatamente eu – Naruto falou sorrindo – não ainda. Uma existência realmente é tida como existência no momento do nascimento. No caso de um shinobi, quando o sistema circulatório de chakra se forma, por causa da genética de vocês, o meu está se formando ainda no ventre, o que é bem prematuro, mas ele ainda não é igual a mim, não tem a minha assinatura de chakra.

- Você parece um Hyuuga – Kushina resmungou.

- É que eles podem ver isso com precisão, então para eles é mais fácil – Naruto sorriu, beijando os cabelos rubros da mãe, num instintivo gesto de conforto, Minato mais uma vez admirou o quanto seu filho era naturalmente afetuoso, seria uma criança meiga e ativa – o caso é, minha assinatura de chakra não é igual a que está se formando em mim dentro do seu ventre, oka-chan.

- Por quê? – Kushina perguntou bocejando, era tão reconfortante ser mimada pelos seus homens.

- Porque esse bebê possui apenas metade do sistema circulatório de chakra que eu tive por quase toda a minha vida – Naruto falou sorrindo – quando eu me tornei um jinchuuriki, um novo sistema foi feito, uma nova assinatura, que é a que eu tenho até hoje.

- Então a existência dele normal não influencia você – Minato falou.

- Não, não trás perigo a nenhum de nós – Naruto sorriu amplamente – quando ele se tornar um jinchuuriki, então haverá duas existências iguais na mesma linha de espaço e tempo.

- E gêmeos? – Kushina perguntou confusa.

- São geneticamente iguais – Naruto falou – os idênticos, claro, mas mesmo assim, diferentes, com habilidades e temperamentos diferentes e assinaturas diferentes.

- Então é como se você fosse um gêmeo desse bebê? – Minato perguntou interessado.

- Não, mas algo como isso – Naruto sorriu – nem mesmo os Hyuuga e toda sua sabedoria podem entender minhas linhas de chakra.

- E você...quando...

- Chutou o seu rabo?- Kushina ofereceu e Minato corou, o que a fez sorrir – Naru-chan, você usou o poder de Kyuubi para vencer seu pai?

- Na – Naruto sorriu – não estou usando o poder de Kyuubi, eu dificilmente o uso, resquícios do tempo em que não podia confiar nele ou que ele me machucava.

- Machucava? – Kushina perguntou preocupada.

- Até três caudas estava tudo bem, mas depois...

- Depois? – Minato comandou.

- Na quarta a minha pele começava a soltar – Naruto sorriu – doía como a morte. Mas eu não tinha muita consciência disso, já que ela começava a tentar tomar o controle do meu corpo.

- Maldição – Minato falou baixo, deixando a esposa e o filho e correndo para o pergaminho em que estava trabalhando desde que soubera que havia realmente selado a maior das bijuus em seu filho – não era...

- Minato! – Kushina repreendeu baixo.

- Não, mas as coisas não acontecem exatamente como na teoria – Naruto falou – não estamos falando de um reservatório de chakra simplesmente, estamos falando de um ser com personalidade, séculos de rancor e ódio por toda a humanidade.

- Isso...

Kushina começou a chorar, agarrada a barriga inchada.

- Vamos lá, oka-chan – Naruto reconfortou Kushina – não foi tão ruim assim. Até era divertido ir para a cela de Kyuubi e ficar irritando ela. As coisas melhoraram muito quando o selo foi refeito, logo Kyuubi resolveu que eu merecia a imensa honra de ser sua cria e melhorou. Sabe, eu pude ver muito do passado de Kyuubi, ela tinha muitos motivos para ser rancorosa da humanidade.

- Mas...meu Naru-chan – Kushina fungou.

- Vamos, vamos – Naruto sorriu tolamente – sabe, a primeira vez em que eu me meti em verdadeira confusão, foi aos doze, em uma luta contra o ser mais bonito que eu já conheci. Um menino de Água, o ser mais puro que eu conheci, ele queria ser uma ferramenta perfeita, mas não tinha em si o instinto de matar, o que jamais o faria um verdadeiro shinobi. Mas ele possuía o conhecimento oi-nin dos pontos de acupuntura que fariam o corpo entrar em estado de catalepsia e ele me enganou fazendo isso com um amigo meu. Ele estava querendo que eu o matasse, queria fugir daquela existência, porque ele se considerava uma falha.

- Você...

- Não – Naruto suspirou – eu não o matei, eu poderia tê-lo feito, eu o teria feito, por ele. Mas essa decisão me foi tirada e ele morreu protegendo a pessoa mais importante para ele. Por sorte ou azar, essa pessoa morreu um pouco depois, desejando seguir com ele para o paraíso, mesmo temendo estar sendo destinado ao inferno.

- Triste – Kushina falou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do filho, que tinha a colocando no colo para confortá-la.

- Nevou – Naruto falou – porque esse ser puro nasceu em um lugar onde sempre nevava. Foi ali que eu entendi o real propósito de ser shinobi, que entendi que haviam bons e maus governantes e qualquer coisa entre esses dois extremos era mediocridade. Foi também quando entendi que às vezes, quando um shinobi é muito poderoso, quando morre tomado por algum sentimento extremo, seu chakra pode continuar, ecoando e realizando pequenos milagres. As bijuus são algo como isso, humanos como nós, poderosíssimos, que morreram tão cheios de ódio e rancor, que seus chakras tomaram a forma de um animal. Condenados a vagar eternamente, sem entender que precisam perdoar, incapazes de fazê-lo porque o mundo humano continua tão podre e corrupto quanto na época em que morreram por ele.

- É uma teoria interessante – Minato falou se aproximando da esposa e filho.

- O Shukaku era um sacerdote de Suna – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos da mãe – que se sacrificou por Suna para ver aqueles em quem confiara se aliando ao inimigo, tratando-o como amigo dileto. Sua ira ecoa pelo deserto, as demais bijuus, todas elas estão ligadas ao que odiaram, algumas esquecidas da redenção.

- Triste – Kushina falou baixo.

- Sono, oka-chan – Naruto falou baixinho e então se ergueu com a mãe nos braços, carregando-a para o quarto de casal com o pai sorrindo ternamente.

- Onde está Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou na janela, vendo que o sensei estava sozinho na sala, a louça do jantar estava lavada na pia, havia pouca insinuação de comida no ar.

- No quarto – Minato falou voltando a estudar os selos que fazia – levando minha esposa para a cama.

- Como? –Kakashi perguntou invadindo a casa e indo para a porta do quarto, vendo Naruto colocar Kushina para dormir.

- Hum, Naru-chan – Kushina se despertou um pouco – tão cansada.

- Sono – Naruto falou tapando melhor a ruiva e lhe beijando a testa – sono gostoso.

Kushina sorriu sonolenta e concordou, fechando os olhos e adormecendo enquanto o loiro a observava. Naruto então sorriu e se virou, vendo Kakashi na porta, levou o dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio e caminhou leve até a porta, puxando-a e deixando entreaberta, passando por Kakashi e parando atrás do pai.

- Não fique muito tempo estragando seus olhos – Naruto falou tocando os ombros do pai, que o olhou com um imenso sorriso – você também teve um dia exaustivo.

- Você chutou minha bunda – Minato falou sorrindo – estava querendo apenas entender isso.

Naruto balançou a cabeça e então pegou a caneta e começou a corrigir os selos, escrevendo os certos e alinhando adequadamente.

- Depois desses selos, o shinigami aparece – Naruto falou – ele cobra a alma de quem o invoca e dizem que apenas quem o convoca pode vê-lo. Ele é grande e tem cara de mal.

- E ele sela qualquer coisa? – Minato perguntou enrolando o pergaminho com os selos.

- Depende da força de quem o invoca – Naruto falou – mas sim, ele pode selar absolutamente qualquer coisa. Uma bijuu completa, até mesmo um pequeno país, se essa for à vontade do contratante.

- Depende de quanto chakra...

- Bee – Naruto falou erguendo o dedo – não estamos falando de um ser comandado por chakra, estamos falando da morte e daquele que coleta as almas, seu chakra pouco importa, o que rege essa troca é sua energia vital. O tempo que você tem de vida, a energia que você pode gerar, tudo isso conta.

- Então...uma pessoa que já deveria ter morrido, ela não pode convocar o shinigami? – Minato perguntou se virando para Naruto, que ainda permanecia em pé.

- O que você entende por já deveria estar morta? – Naruto perguntou – ninguém pode mudar o inevitável, quando o tempo de uma pessoa acaba, ele simplesmente acaba.

- Mas então...

- Bee – Naruto falou mais uma vez e Minato fechou os olhos e suspirou, errara novamente? – a vida de uma pessoa, seu tempo e energia, só terminam realmente se ela morre de forma natural, por motivos naturais. Quando alguém morre por intermédio de outra pessoa, assassinado ou por algum acidente, fatores externos estão se colocando no caminho do destino dessa pessoa, rompendo os fios. Digamos que você pegasse a kunai agora e cravasse em meu coração, depois cortasse fora minha cabeça, isso estaria interrompendo minhas linhas de vida, acabando com minha energia vital, me levando a morte, mas não era para ser esse o meu fim, não era esse o meu destino.

- Então...a vida só termina realmente...

- A força de viver só termina realmente no momento em que seu corpo se nega a continuar vivendo – Naruto sorriu – até lá, doenças e ferimentos apenas tentam cessar essa fonte, interrompendo-a ou drenando-a. Se fosse para você morrer hoje, minha intromissão nos acontecimentos que levariam a sua morte seriam inúteis, eu poderia fazer o impossível e isso só lhe renderia apenas mais algumas horas. Não se pode lutar contra o inevitável.

- Acho que começou a entender – Minato falou sorrindo confiante – jamais tinha parado para pensar sobre isso.

- Vá pensar na cama, com sua esposa – Naruto falou pegando os ombros de Minato e o ajudando a se erguer e então empurrando para o quarto – antes que ela acorde e resolva puni-lo por achar algo mais interessante do que ela. Eu não salvarei sua bunda então.

- Você é tão ruim para mim – Minato se lamuriou – tentem usar a porta.

- Para que? – Naruto perguntou indo para a janela – ela está aqui e é tão grande e bonita.

- Shinobis – Minato suspirou resignado, com Naruto já pulando sua janela e Kakashi pronto para segui-lo - cuidem-se.

- Os outros que se cuidem – a voz de Naruto soou divertida lá de baixo e Minato riu animado, indo se deitar com sua linda esposa, que só dormia realmente bem quando o tinha com ela na cama. Ele mesmo só descansava realmente com sua Kushina por perto.

Amava aquela mulher, ela era toda sua existência e abriria mão de tudo por ela.

**-**

Kakashi sorriu para Naruto, que o olhava nu sobre a cama improvisada. Ele era tão absurdamente belo e sensual que Kakashi se perguntava como conseguia deixar o loiro sozinho com outras pessoas sem se preocupar. Era cada vez mais difícil estar perto do loiro sem tocá-lo, sem acariciar aquela pele macia e quente, sem beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, sem desejar estar enterrado naquele corpo estreito e luxuriante, sentindo as pernas de Naruto entorno dele, enquanto o loiro gemia seu nome, estimulando-o a tomar cada vez mais.

Suas noites tinham se tornado um interlúdio sexual, nem mesmo passava em casa desde que Naruto voltara a Konoha, dormia ali com Naruto, vivia ali com Naruto, já que o loiro se negara a abandonar seu esconderijo e se mudar para a casa de Kakashi. Não que Kakashi tivesse se importado realmente com aquilo, era só uma casa, com fantasmas de emoções passadas em todos os cantos, ao contrário daquele pequeno refugio ali, onde apenas boas recordações existiam para Kakashi.

- Vai me deixar sozinho aqui a noite toda? – Naruto perguntou, as costas encostadas na pedra lisa enquanto jogava a toalha com que terminara de secar os cabelos sobre o fio ninja quase invisível que usava como varal.

- Impaciente? – Kakashi perguntou terminando de se secar e pendurando sua toalha, um vago desejo de saber como Naruto conseguia simplesmente atirar a toalha e ela ficar assim, estendida com perfeição, como tudo que via o loiro fazendo.

- Muito – Naruto sorriu amplamente – gosto de sentir seu cheiro e calor.

- Porque eu estou mais sexy – Kakashi falou terminando de estender sua toalha meticulosamente e então caminhou nu para Naruto, que devastou seu corpo com um olhar tão quente que poderia queimar todo o país do Fogo.

- Sim, você está mais sexy, e parece ficar ainda mais a cada segundo – Naruto falou rouco, as mãos se ergueram – venha para mim, Kashi.

Kakashi sorriu, andando até Naruto e sentando sobre as pernas dele enquanto passava os braços entorno ao pescoço dele, as mãos enterradas nos cabelos loiros e macios. As bocas não demoraram a se fundir em um beijo de fome, as línguas dançando sensualmente, roubando o fôlego dos dois homens sedentos um do outro.

Kakashi se esfregou ainda mais a Naruto, que gemeu baixinho, um som rouco e carente que Kakashi amava. Tinha finalmente tocado coragem para inverter as posições, Naruto jamais o pressionara ou dera a entender que não estava contente em se entregar a ele, em deixá-lo amá-lo. Tinha que reconhecer que estava curioso da sensação, Naruto parecia mais do que deleitado sempre que o tinha dentro de si, queria saber se era tão bom assim, e Naruto era a pessoa certa a mostrar isso para ele. Confiava no loiro, o amava.

Com vergonha demais de dizer em palavras o que desejava, Kakashi rompeu o beijo, vendo os olhos de Naruto se abrirem nublados de desejo e paixão, ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim. Embora Naruto fosse poderosíssimo e talhado da à batalha, Kakashi sentia que ele fora feito para o amor. Com um sorriso, puxou a mão de Naruto que enlaçava seu cabelo e levou três dedos do loiro aos lábios, sugando-os sensualmente, como o loiro fazia com os dele.

- Kashi – Naruto ofegou, entendendo o que Kakashi queria – pare.

- Não – Kakashi falou mordendo a ponta dos dedos de Naruto.

- Hum, desejamos muito isso, não desejamos? – Naruto perguntou tirando os dedos da boca de Kakashi e mordendo o lábio inferior do rapaz – tenho algo melhor que saliva, ainda mais para sua primeira vez, meu lindo Kashi.

Kakashi olhou desconfiado para Naruto, que riu safado antes de estender a mão e puxar a mochila, pegando um pequeno e bonito frasco ali de dentro, empurrou sem cuidado algum a mochila, estendendo para Kakashi o frasco, o jovem de cabelos prateados pegou, abrindo desconfiado o frasco enquanto as mãos de Naruto acariciavam seu corpo.

- O que é isso? – Kakashi perguntou, o cheiro era fantástico.

- Óleo – Naruto falou beijando o pescoço de Kakashi – um óleo lubrificante muito bom, meu belo, com ele eu não o ferirei de nenhuma forma.

- Há quanto tempo o tem? – Kakashi perguntou baixinho, Naruto estava fazendo maravilhas com a boca em seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos acariciavam suas costas e nádegas, se sentia precioso quando Naruto o acariciava.

- Algum tempo – Naruto falou baixo – o comprei naquela noite em que nos conhecemos, Kashi.

- Por que não me deu para usar? – Kakashi perguntou – eu o feri algumas vezes.

- Eu gosto – Naruto falou baixo – gosto quando você entra em mim com pouca lubrificação, quando mete com força e fundo em mim. Gosto de saber que você está dentro de mim, que me deseja tanto que parece não pensar em mais nada.

- Eu não penso mesmo – Kakashi confirmou e Naruto estendeu a mão, onde Kakashi despejou um pouco do óleo, os olhos conectados com os de Naruto, o azul tão belo e o vermelho do Mangekyou Sharingan – é só você e meu desejo por você.

- Ótimo – Naruto falou lambendo os lábios de Kakashi enquanto acariciava o ânus do adolescente com a ponta dos dedos oleados – pode me parar a qualquer momento, Kashi.

- Não quero parar você – Kakashi falou rouco, a voz estava langorosa pelos afagos e desejo e então sentiu o primeiro dedo de Naruto entrando lentamente nele, com movimentos de vai-e-vem, era estranho, mas não havia dor, apenas um leve desconforto, mesmo assim não era realmente desagradável.

- Você é tão adorável – Naruto roubou o fôlego de Kakashi a beijá-lo, mostrando todo desejo e amor que sentia naquele beijo.

Nada mais existia, não havia uma vila lá fora, não haviam pessoas, havia apenas aquela caverna e Naruto, esse era seu mundo, esse era todo o mundo que Kakashi queria.

Naruto sugava um dos mamilos de Kakashi, que se movia os quadris sobre os dele, cavalgando os três dedos com que Naruto o preparava. Os dois estavam começando a ficar úmidos de suor, cheios de desejo. Naruto então tirou os dedos de dentro de Kakashi, que rosnou em advertência por isso, puxando os cabelos de Naruto com um pouco mais de força.

- Não agüento mais, Kashi – Naruto ofegou, lambendo o mamilo abusado enquanto pegava o frasco abandonado de óleo e o abria rapidamente, deixando uma generosa quantidade de óleo cair por sobre seu pênis dolorosamente ereto, espalhando o óleo com a mão enquanto afagava o pênis de Kakashi também, que soltou um queixume rouco – eu preciso ter você.

- Sim – Kakashi concordou aéreo – agora.

Naruto sorriu, agarrando as nádegas de Kakashi e as abrindo levemente enquanto o puxava mais para perto, encaixando sua ereção e começando a penetração. Beijou Kakashi docemente enquanto forçava o corpo menor para baixo e ia escorregando para dentro de Kakashi.

- Kami – Naruto ofegou – você é tão apertado.

- Você também – Kakashi gemeu, doía um pouco, mesmo assim era bom, era muito bom saber que era Naruto quem estava dentro dele, tomando-o.

- Kashi – Naruto sorriu com os olhos nublados enquanto segurava Kakashi no mesmo lugar, dando tempo ao rapaz para se acostumar com aquela invasão, beijando os lábios e rosto de Kakashi – você é tão lindo e jovem. E é meu.

- Hai – Kakashi sorriu, se erguendo um pouco e baixando rápido, enterrando Naruto dentro de si e gritando pelo sentimento novo de êxtase que sentiu, aquilo tinha compensado todo desconforto e dor, se sentir isso era normal, não era de se estranhar que Naruto gritasse e gemesse como o fazia, não era estranho que o loiro parecesse adorar ser tomado.

Naruto gemeu, mas deixou Kakashi tomar o controle e descobrir o prazer de ser o "passivo", estava tão excitado, queria poder se enterrar fundo em Kakashi enquanto se movia com fúria, liberando todo o desejo que sentia, mas não o faria, não agora, mais tarde talvez, depois que Kakashi lhe desse o controle.

- Não consigo – Kakashi se lamentou, estava fazendo absolutamente a mesma coisa que fizera, mas a sensação estava diferente, seria aquela apenas uma ilusão, uma falsa impressão? – Naruto...

- Hai, hai – Naruto sorriu segurando uma das nádegas de Kakashi enquanto começava a mover o quadril do jovem jounin, dando ritmo, três estocadas depois, Kakashi estava gemendo e se lamentando, o rosto mostrava todo o prazer que sentia e Naruto então tinha todo o controle que precisava para satisfazer aos dois.

Kakashi sentia o ritmo ficando cada vez mais rápido, seus movimentos ganhavam mais força enquanto Naruto parecia ir cada vez mais fundo nele, e isso era ótimo, o prazer era incrível. Ofegante, beijou os lábios do loiro, meio cego pelo prazer que sentia, sentindo o corpo deslizar contra o de Naruto por causa do suor dos dois e então gritou de encontro aos lábios de Naruto, quando o loiro começou a masturbar seu pênis. Era bom a sensação de tê-lo se esfregando no ventre de Naruto, mas a mão do loiro entorno de seu pênis, sem quebrar o contato da ponta com o abdômen definido do loiro, era ainda melhor.

Choramingou, gritou e gemeu o nome de Naruto, desesperado de prazer, louco por mais, sabendo que logo alcançaria seu limite e gozaria. Não queria perder aquilo, não queria que acabasse, mas Naruto parecia se esforçar exatamente para isso.

- Naruto – Kakashi gritou enquanto gozava, molhando o ventre de Naruto, que sorriu, seguro de que ainda não acabara.

- Gostou? – Naruto perguntou quando Kakashi se agarrou ofegante a ele, completamente sem forças – mas ainda não acabou.

- Não? – Kakashi perguntou sentindo Naruto o afastar e colocar sobre a cama, virando-o e o deitando de bruços, o loiro estava entre suas pernas e ergueu seus quadris, deixando-o quase de quatro sobre o saco de dormir antes de penetrá-lo profundamente, com uma estocada firme e rápida – ah...

- Agora que começa – Naruto falou se entregando ao seu instinto mais primitivo e começando a arremeter em Kakashi com força, enquanto o jovem agarrava a yukata laranja que estava sobre a cama e a trazia aos lábios, tentando abafar seus gritos de prazer com o tecido que recendia a Naruto.

Os gemidos de Naruto também era altos, excitando Kakashi ainda mais e logo ele sentia seu sexo novamente duro e carente, o cheiro de sexo era forte, assim como o cheiro dos dois juntos, e isso entorpecia Kakashi tanto quanto o prazer que Naruto lhe dava. Gritou e se lamentou, sentindo o pênis de Naruto pulsar dentro dele, parecendo cada vez mais duro e implacável, e então gritou o nome do loiro quando ele mais uma vez começou a masturbá-lo. Era enlouquecedor, era grandioso, era perfeito ter seu corpo tomado pela pessoa que amava, sexo com Naruto, seja qual fosse a posição assumida, era maravilhoso.

- Kakashi – Naruto gritou rouco, gozando dentro de Kakashi, assim como o jovem gozava mais uma vez, despejando seu sêmen sobre a mão de Naruto e a yukata laranja.

Os dois caíram sem forças sobre o saco de dormir, Naruto sobre Kakashi, tão fraco e ofegante quanto o mais jovem. Mesmo assim o loiro não deixou todo seu peso sobre Kakashi, langorosamente acariciava a cintura dele enquanto beijava sonolentamente a nuca. Kakashi sorriu languido por isso, Naruto sempre era carinhoso, mas era ainda mais depois do sexo.

Os dois ficaram ali, com as pernas entrelaçadas e aproveitando as sensações, se acariciando lenta e docemente, até que Naruto sorriu mais amplamente e se ergueu um pouco, beijando os lábios inchados de Kakashi, antes de erguê-lo e praticamente carregá-lo até a água, onde começou a lavar os dois, quanto mantinha Kakashi de encontro à parede de pedra da pequena queda d'água.

- Eu prometo, Naruto – Kakashi falou quando o loiro terminou de limpar aos dois.

- O que? – Naruto sorriu para ele, indo buscar as toalhas.

- Eu prometo – Kakashi falou ainda sonolento, caminhando até o loiro e deixando que ele o secasse com o mesmo cuidado com que o lavara – que você será meu único amante, que só vou amar você. Eu espero o tempo que for, eu agüento o que for necessário, mas quero apenas você na minha vida e cama, é com você que eu quero viver a minha vida.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, se secando rapidamente e indo com Kakashi para a cama, onde o deitou. Foi então estender mais uma vez as toalhas antes de voltar para junto do jovem de cabelos prateados, deitando ao lado dele sobre o estreito saco de dormir, pegando uma manta para tapá-los.

- Eu aceito sua promessa – Naruto falou baixo, beijando os lábios de Kakashi – e prometo que aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre voltarei para você, e sempre será só você, em meu corpo e coração.

Kakashi sorriu, se abraçando a Naruto e adormecendo. Naruto acariciou os cabelos ainda úmidos de Kakashi, aspirando o cheiro dele e aproveitando o calor do corpo de seu amado, mas não seguiu seu amado ao mundo dos sonhos, não agora. Ele sabia que sempre estaria ali, mas Kakashi não tinha como saber exatamente como, apesar do jovem estar quase que dominando seu Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan rapidamente. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida em sua mente sobre aquele assunto, amara Kakashi no passado, amava agora e amaria novamente. Kakashi era a única pessoa que o despertara sexualmente, que mexera com ele daquela forma, isso não iria mudar, assim como sabia que Kakashi poderia esperar e amar seu novo eu.

**-**

Anko estava feliz, realmente feliz, aquele era seu primeiro dia de folga desde que começara seu treinamento Anbu, seu corpo doía, estava praticamente drenada, mas jamais estivera tão contente. Poderia passar o dia inteiro na cama do pequeno quarto que recebera nos dormitórios, mas estava morrendo de fome, por isso fechou melhor a yukata vermelha que Naruto-sama lhe dera e saiu do seu pequeno refugio.

Sabia muito sobre selos agora, o loiro cumprira sua palavra, assim como todos os demais Anbus e mesmo que fosse estranho, eles eram bons para ela, eram exigentes nos treinos físicos e aulas, mas eram bons para ela, exigiam porque viam potencial nela. Não tinha do que reclamar, uma nova vida estava se abrindo diante de seus olhos, novos desafios e oportunidades, e ela abraçaria aquilo com o peito aberto, afoita por mais. A Anbu era como uma família, sua nova família, muitos integrantes não tinham família lá fora, por isso viviam nos dormitórios, Anko sabia que seria bem recebida se desejasse conversar com alguém, sempre havia alguém acordado, sempre havia movimento dentro das paredes grossas da sede Anbu.

Estava quase na cozinha quando ouviu o choro baixo de bebê, curiosa, foi até a porta de onde o som vinha e a abriu depois de uma leve batida, vendo o menino pequeno afagando o bebê enquanto o carregava para a cama baixa e começava a tirar as roupinhas. O menino de cinco anos tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos muito claros, um loiro claríssimo, o bebê tinha a pele pálida como os alvos lençóis abaixo dele e tinha cabelos e olhos negros como as assas de um corvo. Anko não sabia que haviam crianças ali, por isso entrou.

- Oi, eu sou Anko – saudou quase timidamente.

- Yuki – o menino falou da cama, começando a trocar as fraudas do bebê – esse é meu ototo, Sai.

- Não sabia que crianças viviam aqui – Anko comentou – achava que eu era a mais jovem.

- Naruto-san nos salvou – Yuki falou quando Sai parou de chorar, o desconforto das roupas úmidas tinha desaparecido – mas nós não temos casa ainda. Ibiki-san está providenciando uma casa para nós, Naruto-san deu mais dinheiro para ele. Para uma casa bonita, com um quintal para o meu ototo brincar.

Anko sorriu, indo sentar ao lado do bebê e tocando de leve uma das mãos pequeninas, ficando surpresa e enternecida quando o bebê apertou com força seu dedo, olhando curioso para ela.

- Oi – Anko sorriu – você é forte.

- Ele é – Yuki sorriu.

- Naruto-sama me salvou também – Anko falou.

- Você estava naquele lugar onde roubavam os sentimentos da gente? – Yuki perguntou – eles queriam tirar os meus e os de meu ototo, mas Naruto-san nos salvou, ele também lhe deu dinheiro?

- Eu não teria aceito – Anko falou sorrindo – eu já sou shinobi, eu ganho meu próprio dinheiro.

- Ah, eu vou ser shinobi também, um shinobi como o Naruto-san e os moços daqui, que usam as máscaras para esconder as emoções – Yuki falou – aqui é diferente, mas Naruto-san disse que crianças como nós devem ter uma casa normal e um quintal para brincar, antes de crescerem e serem shinobis, eu vou começar a ir a escola no próximo ano. Você foi à escola?

- Fui – Anko sorriu.

- Ah, você está aqui, Anko – Ibiki falou da porta, entrando no quarto e entregando a Yuki o pergaminho que tinha pego para pesquisa, não tinham conseguido romper o selo, Ibiki já sabia que não conseguiriam, assim como sabia que o conteúdo daquele pergaminho, fosse qual fosse, não representava nenhum risco a Konoha ou aos dois meninos – muito obrigado, Yuki, aprendemos muito sobre isso.

- Hum, um selo de sangue – Anko falou tocando o pergaminho com a ponta dos dedos, da mesma forma como tocara em Sai – mas não é qualquer selo de sangue.

- O que pode nos dizer? – Ibiki perguntou testando Anko.

- É um selo de sangue – Anko falou sorrindo para Yuki, que lhe entregou o pergaminho, que foi delicadamente observado por Anko – apenas uma pequena gotícula de sangue o libera, mas esse não é um selo normal, como já disse. Ele tem um temporizador.

- Fale mais – Ibiki pediu.

- O tempo é definido por quem fez o selo – Anko falou – é um selo que mistura cera e o sangue daquele que o abre, como todo selo de sangue, mas tem junto a ele o sangue de quem fez esse selamento, o papel é diferente, aposto que se abríssemos esse pergaminho, não iríamos ver completamente nada escrito, é uma mensagem exclusiva para aquele a quem foi destinado, que vai se formar conforme a vontade de quem o fez.

- Quer dizer que ele não escreveu nada ai? – Ibiki perguntou surpreso.

- Ele escreveu – Anko sorriu – mas as palavras só aparecem para quem é destinada a mensagem, Naruto-sama disse em quanto tempo ele deveria ser aberto?

- Dezesseis anos – Yuki falou com um sorriso.

- Um trabalho perfeito – Anko falou admirada – Naruto-sama conhece realmente selos. Você deve ser muito especial para ele.

- Eu? Não, não é meu – Yuki falou – é do meu ototo. Naruto-san deu ele para mim, para que eu cuidasse dele e do ototo.

- Ele confiou em você – Anko sorriu – não vá desapontá-lo.

- Nunca – Yuki falou solene, terminando de vestir Sai e então indo buscar a mamadeira.

- Posso alimentá-lo? – Anko pediu baixo – jamais alimentei um bebê, e ele parece tão pequeno e forte.

- Sai é o máximo – Yuki falou – Naruto-san o beijou, sabia. Ele o colocou nos meus braços e me disse para protegê-lo, ele o deu para mim, assim como me deu o dinheiro que vai nos manter até que eu seja shinobi e possa nos manter.

- Isso me lembra outro motivo – Ibiki falou – encontrei uma casa, com quintal como Naruto deseja. Ela fica aqui do lado, o que é prático, assim podemos cuidar de vocês.

- Eu poderia morar com eles – Anko sugeriu – eu gosto daqui, mas eles são pequenos demais para ficarem sozinhos, e seria como ter irmãozinhos.

- Se você deseja – Ibiki falou, sorrindo internamente, Naruto tinha indicado aquilo, ele só não pensara que seria tão fácil de convencer Anko.

- Uma onee-chan? – Yuki perguntou olhando Anko.

- É – Anko sorriu – eu não tenho família, eu pensei que a Anbu seria minha família, mas se eu preferiria ter dois lindos ototos.

- Tudo bem – Yuki sorriu enquanto observava Anko arrumar Sai na curva de seu seio, levando à mamadeira a boquinha afoita e percebendo o brilho maternal nos olhos da garota – Naruto-san salvou você, então você deve ser legal, onee-chan.

Anko sorriu amplamente, teria que agradecer mais uma vez ao loiro quando o visse, ele tinha lhe dado uma família. Agora tinha uma casa e dois menininhos lindos que dependiam dela, tinha um lugar para voltar e onde poderia ser ela mesma. Sim, teria que agradecer muito a Naruto-sama.

**-**

Inuzuka Tsume sorriu ao ver o loiro erguer seu pequeno Kiba e bater levemente nas costinhas pequenas, fazendo o pequeno arrotar depois da mamada. Sua filha Hana estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça encostada na perna do loiro, que acomodou Kiba na curva do braço, onde o pequeno adormeceu confortavelmente e então começou a brincar com os cabelos de Hana. Os cães estavam entorno do loiro também, haviam aceito a presença dele de uma maneira bem peculiar. Era como se aquele shinobi fosse parte da família, os animais sentiam que ele não representava nenhum perigo aquela casa, e Tsume confiava absolutamente em seus cães.

- Deixe eu ver se entendi – Tsume falou – você quer que eu guarde um pergaminho para o meu Kiba, um que ele deve abrir daqui a dezesseis anos?

- Exato – Naruto sorriu amplamente.

- E quer que eu aceite esse jogo de kunais e essa coleira – Tsume falou – para entregar a ele quando ele começar seu treinamento shinobi?

- Academia – Naruto corrigiu.

- Entendo – Tsume falou – você é louco?

- Não, senhora – Naruto falou – é um presente para Kiba.

- Você o ama muito, não? – Hana falou baixo, estava sonolenta pelos carinhos também, o loiro tinha um cheiro reconfortante, ela se sentia protegida e aquecida na presença dele – realmente o ama. Eu vi você entregando presentes aos Nara e Akimichi.

- Eu já passei no lar dos Yamanaka e Aburame – Naruto sorriu – tenho que passar nos Uchiha e nos Hyuuga ainda, assim como nas dos Rock e Mitsashi.

- Parece que você está cortejando quase todos os clãs – Tsume falou desconfiada.

- Não tenho motivos políticos para isso – Naruto falou sem se importar com a desconfiança de Tsume, ela tinha a obrigação e direito de se preocupar com os seus – todos esses clãs tem crianças novas ou por nascer.

- Isso eu sei – Tsume falou – por quê?

- É uma nova geração – Naruto sorriu amplamente – uma geração forte e cheia de vida e caráter. Eles crescerão na paz, a guerra será algo que eles aprenderão na Academia, jamais serão tocados por ela. Mesmo assim, eles serão fortes e grandes, verdadeiros orgulhos para Konoha.

Tsume sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, sorriu porque podia ver nos olhos azuis uma imagem clara de seu Kiba crescido, com um cão branco e grande ao seu lado, orgulhoso, jovem e forte, com os símbolos de Konoha brilhando em sua testa. Sim, Hana estava certa, aquele loiro amava seu Kiba, podia ver pela forma como o loiro o olhava agora, pela forma como os lábios carnudos e vermelhos de entendiam em um terno sorriso.

- Você não é desse tempo – Tsume falou baixo, pensando alto e então os olhos azuis voltaram para ela, e ela entendeu que aquilo era verdade, que aquele loiro realmente conhecera e amara seu filho, que ele vira Kiba ser o shinobi forte e orgulhoso, que ele era amigo de seu filho e do cão branco, não era uma miragem ou ilusão, era o futuro de Kiba – você o amou e o perdeu.

- Hai – Naruto concordou sem parar o carinho nos cabelos de Hana – quase todos os que eu amei morreram.

- Isso é triste – Tsume falou baixo.

- É a morte – Naruto falou – a impotência de saber que se é forte e poderoso, e mesmo assim não se pode proteger realmente aqueles que fazem a vida valer a pena.

- E você voltou para mudar tudo – Tsume sorriu - conseguiu?

- Estou conseguindo – Naruto sorriu vitorioso – o futuro em que ele morria não existem mais, não que ele não tenha que lutar ou encontre desafios, ele vai, mas não a guerra silenciosa em que vivemos.

- Eu guardarei e entregarei ao meu Kiba quando ele tiver a idade certa – Tsume falou sorrindo – vou fazer com que ele saiba que deve se orgulhar do amigo que tem.

- Obrigado – Naruto falou entregando Kiba a mãe, que o pegou no colo com ternura.

Tsume viu então o loiro pegar Hana no chão e a erguer, levando-a para o sofá próximo e a deitando ali antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sim, seu filho deveria se orgulhar, porque ela estava toda orgulhosa do amigo que seu bebezinho conquistara.

**-**

Juugo estava confuso, mesmo assim segurava a mão do shinobi loiro, ele passava uma sensação de segurança, estava na forma como ele falava com Juugo, como o tocava, como o olhava. Ficara assustado quando os shinobis mascarados de Konoha invadiram o esconderijo onde estava, vira eles lutando e matando a todos os pesquisadores, mas eles haviam tratado-o com cuidado, não haviam lhe ferido de nenhuma forma.

Haviam lhe lavado para aquela vila bonita onde uma iryou linda e sorridente, mas que era monstruosamente forte e terrível se irritada. Tsunade era o nome dela e todos pareciam chamá-la de hime. Ela parecia uma princesa mesmo, e fora gentil em examiná-lo. Ela não o cortava ou machucava como os pesquisadores. Havia também Ibiki-san, que parecia assustador, mas Juugo descobrira que ele era bonzinho e sério.

Sua vida estava diferente naquela vila bonita, e agora o loiro, que Ibiki-san e Tsunade-san haviam dito que havia falado sobre ele e dado a ordem para que fosse trazido com segurança para Konoha, tinha conversado com ele e dito que iria lhe dar uma família. Juugo sabia o que era uma família, mas não sabia como ele poderia lhe dar uma.

Juugo mesmo assim estava andando ao lado do loiro, segurando sua mão e se espantou quando pararam diante da casa amarela, o loiro abriu com facilidade o portãozinho branco que protegia verde jardim. Juugo viu que havia um balanço em uma árvore, também haviam alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo quintal e em um canto sombreado, estavam duas crianças e uma moça. Um era um bebezinho moreno, o outro deveria ter a idade de Juugo e tinha os cabelos claros, a garota mais velha tinha cabelos castanhos e ela os olhou.

- Naruto-sama – Anko saudou com um sorriso e então viu o menino de olhos vermelhos e cabelos de um loiro escuro – quem é ele?

- Ola – Naruto falou sorrindo e enquanto acariciou os cabelos claros de Yuki, que correra para ele e se abraçara em sua perna – oi Yuki.

- Naruto-san – Yuki ergueu os olhos cheios de alegria – você veio nos ver? Nossa casa é tão bonita, não? Sai gosta do quintal, mas ele ainda é pequeno para o balanço, mas a onee-chan se balançou ontem com ele no colo, ele riu muito.

- Que bom – Naruto falou afagando o menino – eu trouxe Juugo, eu gostaria que ele fizesse parte dessa família.

Yuki desceu os olhos por Naruto e olhou o menino loiro que parecia intimidado e tímido, quase se escondendo atrás de Naruto. Sorriu então, estendendo a mão e pegando a mão de Juugo.

- Você também não tem mais família? – Yuki perguntou e Juugo negou com a cabeça – nenhum de nós tinha, até que Naruto-san nos deu um ao outro. Primeiro foi Sai, ele deu um nome ao ototo e me deu ele, depois ele concordou que tivéssemos Anko como onee-chan, agora temos você.

Juugo deu um pequeno e indeciso sorriso, olhando Naruto e vendo o loiro sorrir e concordar, soltou então a mão grande e protetora e foi com o menino loiro para junto da garota e do bebê, que estava sentado, batendo palminhas e sorrindo.

- Juugo, esses são Mitarashi Anko, sua onee-chan a partir de hoje – Naruto falou – Yuki, que será seu irmão, vocês tem a mesma idade, então é como se fossem gêmeos. E o ototo é Sai, vocês todos devem se apoiar uns aos outros e viver juntos.

- Eu posso mesmo? – Juugo perguntou confuso.

- Quem é ele? – Anko perguntou depois que recebeu um afago nos cabelos, dado pelo loiro e que ela morreria antes de reconhecer em voz alta que era o que esperava ansiosamente, como Yuki. Naruto então se inclinou e pegou Sai no colo, o pequeno gritou em entusiasmo e deu um beijo babado no rosto de Naruto depois foi apoiado no peito do loiro, recebendo um beijo nos cabelos negros.

- Juugo tem uma característica única – Naruto falou – que ele está aprendendo a controlar agora. Ele é o próprio selo amaldiçoado.

- Ah – Anko sorriu para Juugo e afagou o ombro dele, que estava sentado com Yuki, bem próximos a eles, começado a brincar com os carrinhos que Naruto tinha dado a eles – então ele também foi maltratado por Orochimaru.

- Hai – Naruto falou – mas agora ele está a salvo.

- Vou cuidar muito bem dele – Anko prometeu – de todos eles. Obrigado, Naruto-sama, muito obrigado.

- Pelo que, Anko? – Naruto perguntou confuso, enquanto deixava Sai puxar seus cabelos.

- Por tudo – Anko falou com os olhos lacrimejando – principalmente por me dar a oportunidade de ter uma família minha. Irmãozinhos meus.

- Você fez por merecer – Naruto falou – e vocês precisam uns dos outros.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado – Anko falou sorrindo.

- É, obrigado, Naruto-san – Yuki falou amável.

- Eu vou mesmo fazer parte dessa família? – Juugo perguntou e quando todos concordaram, ele sorriu – obrigado.

- Vocês me dão crédito demais – Naruto sorriu amplamente e então sentou Sai entre os irmãos, que começaram a brincar com ele também – eu tenho pouco tempo, tenho muito o que fazer ainda. Isso aqui é para vocês, Yuki, Anko, Juugo.

- Pergaminhos? – Anko perguntou excitada – um para cada um de nós?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – isso é seu Anko, espero que você mantenha sempre com você. Isso é de Juugo, de Yuki e essa wakizashi é para Sai, para quando ele se tornar um shinobi.

Anko observou a forma como Juugo aceitou o presente, uma luva de falcoaria, o de Yuki era um livro aparentemente velho, o de Anko era um conjunto de shurikens, uma delas era inegavelmente velha, enquanto as outras eram novas e reluzentes.

- Obrigado – Anko falou – cuidaremos com muito carinho, de tudo isso.

- Os pergaminhos abrem em dezesseis anos – Naruto sorriu amplamente – cuidem uns dos outros, vocês são uma família agora e sempre. Eu agradeço muito a vocês, até mais.

Anko viu o loiro desaparecer em um jutsu de transporte e então olhou seus irmãozinhos, sentindo o coração apertar emocionada. Aquela era sua família, eram seus irmãozinho, seus para amar e proteger. Nenhum deles estaria sozinho novamente, Naruto-sama os tinha salvo e unido uns aos outros, dado mais do que segurança a eles, tinha lhes dado vida.

**-**

O dia dez de Outubro começou sem qualquer alarde, sem nada que anunciasse que aquele dia marcaria toda Konoha. Os aldeões seguiam suas vidas normalmente, alheios aos problemas que viriam, assim estavam também os shinobis da vila, entregando seus relatórios ao chegarem de missão ou recebendo ordens e partindo em novas empreitadas. Se algum Anbu notou o Sannin Jiraya sentado sobre o rosto do Sandaime, em completa meditação, não achou estranho e seguiu seu caminho. Tudo parecia absolutamente normal.

Mas não estava e quando a muralha norte da vila explodiu, o Hokage enviou a águia que dizia que a vila deveria ser evacuada, os chunnins e genins se responsabilizavam por isso, enquanto jounins e Anbus se dirigiam ao local onde o imenso demônio estava, muitos sendo mortos ou feridos pelos rastros de destruição que os movimentos furiosos de suas caudas faziam.

Kakashi, que acordara naquele momento, ainda na cama improvisada de Naruto, se vestiu as pressas, correndo pela vila, indo fazer sua parte.

Era um pandemônio de morte, sangue e dor, nenhum dos shinobis, nem mesmo seus esforços em conjunto, conseguiam impedir o demônio. Kyuubi estava furiosa, atacando sem qualquer piedade, destruindo tudo que estivesse a sua frente. Ao lado de Kakashi estava Obito, estranhamente sereno em meio aquele caos, não se preocupando em deter ou lutar contra o demônio, mas impedir que os demais ninjas fossem mortos.

Sobre os sons de gemidos, lamentos, gritos de fúria e batalha, Kakashi pode ouvir o som do choro de um bebê e os ninjas de Konoha começaram a se afastar, pois o Yondaime Hokage e Gama Bunta estavam ali para lutar, mas nos braços de Namikaze Minato estava um bebê, o seu filho recém-nascido, ainda sujo pelo parto recente. Por que o Hokage traria seu filho ali, teria ele escolhido sacrificar seu primeiro e único filho? Condenaria o Hokage seu próprio filho ao destino cruel de um jinchuuriki?

Kakashi rosnou uma maldição contra Naruto e então foi o loiro que ele viu chegando, arrastando consigo um corpo, que deixou amarrado antes de pular sobre Kyuubi.

- MALDITOS – Kyuubi rosnou e então Naruto correu pelo lombo de Kyuubi, pulando sobre sua cabeça e então deslizando sobre o focinho, encarando o ser mais poderoso e maldito de todos, o maior dos demônios, aquele que recebera o título de Senhor das Bijuus. Houve então um momento de quietude, quando as caudas de Kyuubi pararam de oscilar perigosamente e os olhos do demônio estavam fixos no jovem sobre seu focinho, encarando fixamente seus olhos. Todos os feridos e sobreviventes sentiram a tensão no ar, a tensão que sempre antecedia a desgraça ou bonança – VOCÊ, SEU CHEIRO...VOCÊ É... MEU FILHOTE?

Naruto sorriu e então olhou para trás, onde Minato estava com sua própria versão recém-nascida. Aquela era sua história, aquilo não deveria ser mudado.

- ENTENDO – Kyuubi rosnou as caudas balançaram sem causar caos – ENTÃO É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ DESEJA, ASSIM QUE DEVE SER?

- Obrigado Kyuubi – Naruto falou afagando o focinho de Kyuubi – sabem o que fazer.

- KIT? ELE NÃO É VOCÊ, AINDA PODE SER MUDADO – Kyuubi ofereceu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não Kyuubi, não pode ser – Naruto sorriu – essa existência aqui deixa de existir, para aquela viver. Cuide bem dele, Kyuubi, tão bem e melhor do que cuidou de mim.

- Naruto – Minato gritou, seu filho recém-nascido estava em seus braços, mas sofria pelo filho que estava sobre Kyuubi, pronto para se sacrificar, queria ficar com os dois, queria tudo.

- Pai, mate Madara, mate-o depois que eu me for – Naruto gritou fazendo o último selo divisor, criando o jutsu e então o gritando, sentindo todo seu poder, o da Kyuubi dentro dele, o que Itachi lhe legara, o de Madara que absorvera, forçando seus olhos, corpo, mente e alma a realizarem mais uma vez o impossível – GEDOU RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU!

Varias vozes humanas e a demoníaca de Kyuubi chamaram o nome dele enquanto sentia todo seu corpo explodindo em puro chakra, deixando de ser físico para ser apenas energia. Entendendo finalmente o que era Kyuubi, e o porquê de Kyuubi tê-lo aceito, aquele era o seu potencial extremo, poderia ter se tornado uma bijuu, mas jamais desejara, porque seu coração jamais conseguira guardar rancor, porque preferia se apegar ao amor. Sentiu então essa energia que era ela se fragmentando e iluminando o céu, indo para cada corpo morto ou agonizante. Agora não era mais Uzumaki Naruto, não era mais shinobi e não era mais bijuu ou jinchuuriki, era apenas luz, era vida. Com um último sorriso, que iluminou toda Konoha, comum último olhar aqueles que amara e que valiam todo o sofrimento e sacrifício que fizera, tocou o topo da cabeça do pequeno e indefeso bebê que chorava sentindo os ecos de sua vida se esvaindo, o pequeno ser que um dia seria ele sofria em sintonia com ele, mas não havia mais sofrimento, não havia mais pesar. Com uma última benção a si mesmo, deixando com ele o resquício do poder que tinha e era, ele desapareceu. Não havia mais lugar para ele naquele espaço e tempo e em nenhum outro. Era uma existência que jamais existiria, sua missão estava completa.

Kakashi deixou o corpo cair, ajoelhado no chão, com lágrimas lhe caindo pelo rosto enquanto Obito soluçava, entendeu então o que Naruto lhe dissera daquela vez antes de adormecer. Ele não iria embora, ele apenas deixaria de existir.

Kyuubi fungou ao ver seu kit deixar de existir e então olhou o Hokage loiro, lembrando de como o odiara nas lembranças que tomara de seu kit. Então olhou para o bebê nos braços dele, ainda não tinha o cheiro de seu kit, mas era ele, encostou seu focinho na barriga do bebê, que parou de choramingar e riu, agarrando-se a ele. Sim, esse era seu kit, sem dúvida alguma era seu filhote, seu kit, capaz de brincar com um demônio, afável e amoroso desde o primeiro instante. Dessa vez seria diferente, dessa vez seu kit não iria perder nada. Dessa vez protegeria e ensinaria seu kit, porque era seu filhote. Era irônico, procurara um sucessor em todos os cantos do mundo, entre demônios, onis, youkais e hanyous, nenhum jamais mostrara o brilho e poder que desejava, justamente entre os humanos, uma raça fraca e corrupta, ele encontrava aquele que poderia redimi-lo. Um ser completamente puro, cheio de brilho e poder, capaz de amar e perdoar.

- KIT – Kyuubi rosnou macio, lambendo de leve o bebê e então concedendo o pedido de seu kit e permitindo que todo seu poder fosse selado dentro daquela pequena criança. Não por Konoha, não pela humanidade, não acreditava mais em nenhuma daquelas coisas. Se permitiu a ser selado porque aquele era o seu filhote, o filhote mais forte, honrado e perfeito que já existira. Em seus séculos de vida, jamais conhecera um ser tão inteiramente puro, tão generoso e forte, capaz de tanto sacrifício pessoal pelos que amava, alguém verdadeiramente altruísta como aquele filhote. Ele era seu, aquele era seu filhote, podia não ter nascido dele, já que não era mais carne e sangue, mas era parte de sua energia e força, com aquele selo, o fazia seu.

E foi assim, que o Senhor dos Demônios se rendeu a um humano, selado novamente, como nas memórias de seu kit, mas não mais com o desejo de sangue e morte, não mais para atormentar e destruir seu jinchuuriki e o dominar, agora uma nova era se iniciava para Kyuubi também, o que antes fora desprezo e ódio, agora era proteção e cuidado. Não era mais obrigado a ser selado, estava se selando de livre e espontânea vontade. Estava se tornando um com seu kit, não seu jinchuuriki, como fora no passado, mas seu kit, seu poderoso e maravilhoso filhote dourado.

Minato chorou agarrado ao filho, sentindo o cheiro de Naruto invadindo suas narinas, vendo por entre as lágrimas os shinobis de Konoha irem se erguendo, atordoados, mas salvos. Nenhuma morte, nenhum ferimento grave, apenas um sacrifício. Beijou o filho e prometeu, com toda sua alma, dor e força, que faria de tudo para que seu filho jamais fosse tocado pela dor novamente, que ninguém jamais o feriria e que ele jamais seria sacrificado por nada, nem mesmo um auto-sacrifício.

Obito avançou, batendo no ombro do sensei e olhando o bebezinho loiro, sorrindo.

- Seja mil vezes bem-vindo, Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja das Distrações, Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi e sua cria, Sennin e futuro Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato – Obito falou antes de pegar a katana que Naruto lhe ensinara a usar, chutar Madara e cravar a katana no olho direito do maldito, ouvindo seu grito de agonia – adeus, Uchiha Madara, flagelo dos Uchiha de Konoha, não há lugar entre os homens para você, mil vezes maldito.

Minato deu um trêmulo sorriso orgulhoso ao aluno, enquanto os shinobis iam se aproximando deles, curiosos e confusos, aliviados porque a batalha finalmente terminara. Konoha tinha saído vitoriosa, mesmo que poucos entendessem realmente o porquê, Konoha estava a salvo, todos estavam a salvo.

Obito puxou a katana do corpo morto de Madara e a agitou no ar antes de embainhá-la lentamente, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e pingavam sobre a terra nua de onde Kyuubi e Naruto haviam estado.

- Adeus, Nanadaime Hokage – Obito falou baixo – que nós honremos seu sacrifício e jamais nos esqueçamos de sua grandeza.

- Jamais esqueceremos – Hiashi falou apertando o ombro de Obito – nenhum de nós, que fomos tocados pela presença dele, que fomos agraciados com seu amor.

- Temos uma missão agora – Fugaku falou pegando Naruto dos braços de Minato – ele nos deu o presente mais caro que poderia dar, temos o dever de realizar o sonho dele, de realizar a tarefa que ele nos legou.

- A paz – Minato falou vendo o filho bocejar e fechar os grandes e inocentes olhos azuis, adormecendo – vamos fazer a paz que Naruto desejou, uma verdadeira paz, firme e forte, de irmão para irmão. Uma paz que não conheça barreiras e fronteiras.

- Hai, sensei – Obito falou baixo, acariciando os cabelos ralos de Naruto – e vamos protegê-lo pequeno, para que você jamais conheça novamente o significado da solidão.

Kakashi fechou seus olhos, Naruto, o seu Naruto, ele tinha ido embora, desaparecido em pura luz, uma luz que brilhava dentro de todos que haviam sido salvos por ele. Mesmo assim, o cheiro e o chakra de Naruto, o seu Naruto, ainda estavam ali, na forma do novo Naruto, o filho do sensei. Podia estar dolorido e confuso, mas sabia que Naruto havia quebro o tabu do impossível, tinha voltado no tempo e mudado as coisas, mesmo que isso significasse sua morte e destruição. Não tinha perdido realmente seu Naruto, ele estava apenas diferente e a espera seria mais longa do que Kakashi imaginava. Não teria que esperar o loiro retornar de missão, teria que esperar o loiro crescer.

**Nota da Li:**

**Acabou essa fase, pré-nascimento. Agora a nova fase começa e as musas me dêem forças, e inspiração! Há inúmeras coisas que eu penso em tratar nessa nova fase, espero que consiga colocar pelo menos um pouco disso na fic. **

**Quanto aos comentários, eu fui bem comportada dessa vez e repliquei todos aqueles que estão registrados no site, por isso usarei esse espaço para comentar aqueles que não estão.**

**A todos que lêem, meu muito obrigado. Beijos da Li.**

**NeeBear****: Obrigado pelos elogios, acho o Naru-chan tudo de bom, exatamente por isso tento o escrever exatamente como ele é: tudo de bom!**

**Sei que o fato de ser uma Kaka-Naru não faz muito a cabeça de todos, eu mesmo não sou realmente muito esse casal, mas foi assim que a fic se apresentou no primeiro momento e tentarei ser o mais fiel possível a inspiração inicial e aquilo que as musas me sopram nos ouvidos. Claro que meu casal preferido é Ita-Naru, acho tão lindo, tão meigo, deliciosamente prazeroso, por isso estou trabalhando em uma em que o Naru-chan fica nos braços do Ita-chan. Espero que aproveite Linha do Tempo até que possa postar algo mais apreciável.**

**Acho que no próximo cap eu defino muito melhor a ligação de Kyuubi e Naru-chan, acho que expliquei, ou compliquei um pouco mais agora, mas vou trabalhar nisso, ficou realmente muita duvida no ar que espero que esse cap esclareça. Se não, pode me puxar à orelha! Obrigado pelos comentários, eles são muito importantes, **

**Beijos da Li.**

**Lady Yuraa****: Tchra! To-chan e Ka-chan sobrevivem para ver nosso lindo Naru-chan crescer! Na verdade, somente Madara realmente morre nesse dia, já que o Naru-chan poderosíssimo desaparece e Kyuubi se deixa selar em Naru-chan recém-nascido. Quanto as memórias, Kyuubi, no momento em que viu O Naru-chan, soube da ligação entre eles, por isso teve ligação com as memórias que O Naru-chan tinha até então, essas memórias foram levadas por Kyuubi para dentro do recém-nascido Naruto, se Kyuubi desejar liberar essas memórias, o novo Naru-chan vai lembrar de tudo, assim como se Kyuubi iniciar cedo demais o treinamento de Naruto, ele vai poder chutar a bunda do pai aos quatro aninhos! Espero que fique mais fácil agora, se não, comente que eu prometo me esforçar mais para explicar tão detalhadamente como eu tenho na minha mente!**

**Obrigado pelos comentários, espero que você continue apreciando, e me mostrando onde estou pecando. **

**Beijos da Li.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Aquele mundo era confuso, diferente de tudo que conhecera até então. Estava acostumado ao seu ninho quente e úmido, onde tudo que ouvia eram sons difusos lá de fora, o som ecoado da voz da mãe e o som do coração dela, um som que lhe falava de amor e devoção. Sabia, como todos os bebês sabem, que aquele abrigo iria ficar cada vez menor, até que não pudesse mais estar dentro dele e então com dor, por parte da mãe, e medo, por parte dele, iria ser expulso dali, conhecendo o mundo lá fora, de onde todos aqueles sons vinham.

Nascer foi uma experiência estranha, a primeira experiência estranha que tivera, mas nunca a última. Após nascer, depois de ser afagado pela mulher que só podia ser sua mãe, com o corpo ardendo por coisas que não entendia, os olhos baços e a visão difusa, ele foi levado por braços mais fortes. Aquele era seu pai, ele sentia que era parte dele, mas havia algo impedindo a alegria do momento, e então estavam a céu aberto, o vento era frio e ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque estava ali? Chorou sua indignação, estava com fome, estava com medo, estava com frio. Tinha acontecido algo com a mãe, ele sentia, ela não dormia quando a tinham deixado, mas ela não respondia, ela não estava mais tão quente, ela esfriava. Sentia o cheiro de algo que ainda não podia definir na mãe, assim como sentia esse mesmo cheiro lá fora, onde o pai lhe levava.

Então chorou, sentindo a dor. Muita dor, muitas dores, sentindo um sofrimento estranho, como quando o ninho tinha começado a se contrair e o expulsar. Não o queriam mais? Então ele entendeu, não era dentro dele que estava à dor, era fora. O cheiro estranho que lhe feria as narinas era o cheiro da morte, um cheiro que nenhuma criança deveria conhecer, ele sofria como aquela parte dele estava sofrendo, não agora, mas no passado. Com um último ato de amor, ele sentiu o cheiro de morte ir se esvaindo, desaparecendo, um novo cheiro ganhava força, o cheiro da mais pura vida, o cheiro que conhecia muito bem, tinha sentido por todos os dias de sua pequena vida, desde antes de começar a entender que existia. Sentiu o toque da luz, daquela parte dele que antes sofrera tanto e aprendeu algo novo e extraordinário, aprendeu a sorrir. Aquela paz que jamais conhecera até então, já que tudo no ninho era revolução ou sonhos. Então aquela parte dele deixou de existir, somente ele existia, mas ainda não estava completo e ele não entendia o que faltava até sentir algo úmido e áspero em seu corpo.

Riu deliciado, era aquilo que lhe faltava? Não entendia, mas parecia ser aquilo sim, riu confiante, tentando tocar o que o fazia rir e com seus olhos ainda fracos de bebê, viu algo grande, vermelho e dourado e soube que pertencia a ele, como ele pertencia a si.

Foi então que sentiu seu corpo ficar completo e mais uma vez mudar rapidamente, como acontecia no ninho quente e úmido em que crescera dentro de sua mãe. Entendeu o milagre da vida e a existência da morte, assim como a existência de algo maior e mais amplo do que essas duas linhas limitadoras, a existência do maior poder do mundo, o poder de se importar, de proteger, o poder de amar.

Sentiu algo úmido, algo quente e úmido, mas diferente de tudo mais e sentiu o peito do pai, que o mantinha seguro, tremer. Ele chorava, porque o pai estaria chorando se não existia mais dor? Então entendeu, o pai chorava por causa do outro ele, aquele que carregava tanta dor e pesar, aquele por quem ele mesmo tinha chorado. Mas não havia mais dor, não havia mais pesar, havia somente luz e paz, o pai não entendia?

Então ouviu uma voz gentil, que falou de amor, de raiva e de pesar. Outros braços o pegaram, outro homem, outro cheiro. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa, tinha aprendido tanta coisa, mas estava tudo bem, era o que dizia a raposa dentro dele, que se enroscava para dormir. Bocejou e isso foi bom, por isso deu um pequeno e bobo sorriso antes de fechar seus olhinhos e ir se aninhar com a raposa, que o envolveu com as caudas macias, deixando-o quente e protegido, como seu corpinho estava agora. Tinha que descansar, entendeu, porque precisava crescer e precisava aprender muitas e muitas coisas.

Queria aprender muito, queria conhecer novamente aqueles rostos tão queridos, aqueles lugares mágicos que tinham chegado a ele pelo toque da luz. Aquelas pessoas importantes, tanto quanto o pai e a mãe, tanto quanto a raposa, aquelas pessoas preciosas. Kyuubi ronronou para ele, enquanto o homem com a voz gentil o pegou nos braços, embalando-o delicadamente, tapando-o com sua capa, cantando uma canção de ninar. O corpo estava protegido por braços amorosos, a mente tinha Kyuubi como protetor, e tudo mais podia esperar, até mesmo a fome podia esperar.

**-**

Kushina observava seu pequeno filho, ele já tinha dois e meio e andava com perfeição, quase nunca caia e era rápido como o vento. Precisava ter um Byakugan ou Sharingan para conseguir ficar sempre de olho nele, ela podia jurar que o pequeno desaparecia no ar e reaparecia em algum outro ponto. Era uma criança saudável, alegre e amistosa, sorria sempre, para todos e era impossível ver o sorriso dele sem responder com um sorriso, mesmo que tímido.

Naru-chan era uma criança linda, os aldeões o adoravam, todos pareciam conhecê-lo e ele ia para o colo de todos, passando de mão em mão às vezes. Uma vez Kushina tirara os olhos de Naruto por dois segundos, o tempo de pegar as moedas no kimono para pagar as compras e teve o filho devolvido algumas horas depois, Naru-chan tinha corrido para a sede Anbu e tinha se divertido com a elite de tática, tortura e assassinato. Ibiki só o devolvera porque Minato estava prestes a convocar todos os Anbus, jounins e chunnins livres da vila para procurarem seu filho. Depois disso, sempre que o loirinho aparecia, Ibiki mandava alguém avisar que ele estava lá.

Minato também já se surpreendera com visitas do pequeno, que aparecia como do nada e tomava posse da sala de reportar e distribuir missões, onde era tratado como rei pelos jounins, chunnins e genins de Konoha. Era realmente muito fácil para Minato e Kushina conseguirem babás para Naruto, ele se dava bem com todo mundo, era pouco exigente com alimentação, e era impossível ficar perto dele sem querer apertá-lo e acariciá-lo, haviam se preocupado com a possibilidade de Naruto acabar muito mimado, mas o loirinho era simples e incorruptível.

Observou então seu filho parar diante do espelho e sorrir para sua imagem no espelho. Kushina pensou que o filhinho estava começando a ficar curioso sobre sua própria imagem, especulou se ele seria vaidoso quando ficou surpreendida.

- Ruto – Naruto falou sorrindo para si mesmo.

- Como? – Kushina gritou espantada – o que disse, Naru-chan?

- Ruto – repetiu o menino.

- Naruto? – Kushina perguntou confusa.

- Não, Ruto – o menino falou vagarosamente, como quem ensina algo a uma criança meio estúpida.

- Você é Ruto – Kushina apontou.

- É – Naruto sorriu amplamente, como que recompensando a inteligência da mãe – Ruto.

- Você é realmente uma coisinha vaidosa, não é? – Kushina falou, tinha pedido a Tsunade para examinar Naruto novamente há uns dez dias atrás, já que o menino não era mudo, mas não falara nada ainda, enquanto o filho de Tsunade, uns seis meses mais jovem, já falava há alguns meses. Tsunade havia dito que ele era mais que perfeito e dito que ele falaria quando desejasse, Kushina e Minato tinham uma aposta há anos, sobre quem ele chamaria primeiro, nenhum dos dois havia ganhado – nenhuma criança diz seu próprio nome na primeira palavra. Você deveria dizer o meu nome, oka-chan.

Naruto olhou para Kushina e riu divertido, como se ela tivesse feito algo muito engraçado, e então ele fez algo que a fez agarrá-lo e carregá-lo até a sala de Minato.

- E então ele falou "oka-chan" – Kushina falou enquanto pai e filho se abraçavam e beijavam, como se tivessem passado anos desde que foram brutalmente separados e não pouco mais de três horas – como quem atira um osso para um cachorro.

- Oto-chan – Minato falou beijando o nariz de Naruto, que riu, segurando o rosto do pai.

- Vocês ainda ficam nisso? – Fugaku perguntou entrando com Sasuke no braço e Itachi ao seu lado.

- To-chan – Naruto falou sorrindo amplamente – Suke, Tachi, binca?

Fugaku arregalou os olhos enquanto Sasuke se debatia em seus braços para ser colocado no chão e Itachi já estava ao lado de Minato, pegando Naruto do colo do Hokage.

- Viu? Ele fez quase o mesmo comigo – Kushina resmungou – esse tratante, aposto que ele já sabia falar a séculos e estava se divertindo as nossas custas.

- Fugaku – Naruto chamou, já estava na perna de Fugaku, puxando de leve sua calça – binca foa?

- Naru-chan quer brincar lá fora conosco – Itachi falou pegando a mão de Sasuke e a de Naruto, já indo para a porta – eu cuido deles.

- Ruto – Naruto corrigiu olhando para Itachi, que sorriu.

- Ruto-chan – Itachi falou baixo.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, concordando com a cabeça enquanto acenava ausente para o pai e a mãe.

- Viu isso? – Kushina se lamentou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos enquanto os longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos caiam para frente – ele simplesmente não dá a mínima para nós!

- Kushina – Fugaku repreendeu divertido – Naruto é apenas muito sociável.

- Ele não nos ama – Minato se lamentou – viu como ele falou comigo, nem se despediu direito.

- Dramáticos – Fugaku repreendeu os dois – vocês sabiam desde o início que tinham um gênio nas mãos, o maior prodígio de todos, esperavam realmente que ele fosse ser uma criança normal?

- Mas Fugaku – Minato suspirou desolado – ele nem liga para nós.

- Estão doídos porque ele disse o nome dele antes de chamar por vocês – Fugaku apontou, os dois filhos tinham chamado Mikoto antes de chamá-lo, tinha superado isso – ele deve ter entendido assim que nasceu que vocês esperavam ganhar dinheiro um sobre o outro e poupou a magoa, passando a perna nos dois.

- É, ele fez isso mesmo – Kushina falou erguendo a cabeça e rindo – que malandro. Ah, viram como ele é lindo no modo comunicável?

- Ele sempre soube se fazer entender – Minato falou orgulhoso – mesmo antes de falar.

- É uma criança muito especial – Fugaku falou sorrindo indulgente – meus meninos, assim como quase todas as pessoas dessa vila o amam quase com desespero, são capazes de qualquer coisa por ele e ele sabe disso, mas esse conhecimento não o fez pretensioso ou mimado.

- Não, meu Ruto jamais seria uma pessoa maliciosa assim – Minato sorriu amplamente – mas, Fugaku o que veio fazer aqui?

- Itachi e Sasuke queriam brincar com Naruto – Fugaku suspirou – e Mikoto nos colocou para fora de casa, segundo ela, nós atrapalhamos.

Minato e Kushina sorriram para o amigo, os dois sabiam que Mikoto só faria isso se estivesse realmente querendo de livrar do marido, e como o aniversário de casamento dos dois era amanhã, deveria estar preparando algo especial para comemorar a data.

**-**

Sasori contemplou sua vila, sua Suna, a Suna que ele pegara quase abandonada e transformara naquela bela cidade, com grande prosperidade. Uma Suna segura, com shinobis e aldeões felizes. Um lugar onde ele gostaria de ter crescido, onde seus pais deveriam ter vivido. Naruto estivera certo em apontar aquilo a ele, ele estava fazendo tudo pelos pais, como uma eterna criança mimada e rabugenta.

Com um pequeno sorriso, ele lembrou daquele dia no deserto, onde conhecera Uzumaki Naruto pela primeira vez, onde vira até onde um ser humano podia ir pelo que amava e julgava importante, mesmo que no momento não soubesse de toda a história.

Não, Naruto fora inteligente, manipulara-o para que fizesse exatamente o que queria, mostrando que o conhecia profundamente, mesmo que o envolvimento deles tenha sido breve, Uzumaki Naruto conhecera sua essência e não se esquecera dele, o encaixara em seu plano. O importante é que Sasori caminhara pela trilha certa. Do deserto, fora ao palácio do Daymio de Vento e pedira conferencia com o homem. Como todo nascido em Suna, não tinha o jovem Daymio em alta conta, ele assumira muito jovem, era gorducho e bonachão, não parecia realmente preocupado ou consciente. Fora ao olhar nos olhos do Daymio que Sasori vira seu erro, aquele homem podia preferia rir, mas escondia suas preocupações com sorrisos tolos e desapontamentos com piadas. O destino que Suna estava tomando não era desconhecido ao Daymio, e ele sofria tanto ou mais que Sasori com isso.

E então Sasori despejara tudo que sabia sobre Suna e os erros cometidos pela vila e pelas pessoas que deveriam pensar no que era melhor para todos. Então ele revelou seus crimes, suas ambições e seu desejo assassino, mas foi quando ele falou no shinobi loiro que conhecera no deserto que o Daymio ficara realmente interessado. O Daymio ouvira falar no Anbu Naruto também, que salvara o Daymio de Fogo e que fora honrado com um beijo. Vento e Fogo eram intimas e amigas, pois seus Daymios jamais tinham desejado aquela guerra, por isso ele sabia que o ninja não era daquele tempo, que possuía mais sabedoria que os conselheiros juntos e que havia tornado Fogo uma nação limpa, seus atos estavam fazendo o mesmo com Água e que ainda tivera tempo e cuidado em pensar em Vento.

Sasori relatara tudo que fora conversado, entregara os documentos e pergaminhos para serem lidos e estudados, sorrindo quando o Daymio mandou que fizessem cópias fieis para serem guardadas no palácio, rompendo o protocolo, aquilo fora tudo dado a Sasori e ele não queria se desfazer dele, o Daymio entendia isso e não tomaria aquele troféu. O ninja loiro não precisara visitá-lo, e segundo seu visinho de Fogo, isso era uma indicação de que a corrupção não tinha chego até seus aposentos, deveria se alegrar por não precisar da ajuda direta daquele loiro, mas o Daymio reconhecia que sua curiosidade ardia pelos relatos que ouvia.

Sasori saíra do palácio com todos os bens com que chegara, e mais, saíra com um pergaminho escrito e selado pelo próprio Daymio, um que o fazia senhor de Suna e Yondaime Kazekage. Entrara na vila sem ser percebido por ninguém e fora diretamente à casa da avó, a encontrara com um pergaminho de Naruto, e ela o ajudara a se tornar mais humano. Seu braço esquerdo e sua perna direita ainda eram de madeira, pelos jutsus, mas o resto era seu corpo mesmo, novamente humano. Estranhamente, não envelhecera, crescera um pouco e amadurecera ainda mais, seu rosto já não era idêntico ao do jovem que abandonara Suna, e seu coração já não era mais o de uma marionete. Sasori sentia, desde que fora tocado pelo ninjas loiro de Konoha, ele podia sentir, e podia sonhar.

Limpara Suna, expusera os crimes ocultos e julgara os traidores e corruptos. O jinchuuriki tinha sido feito ainda no ventre da mãe, que ainda gestava o pequeno, esse crime havia sido julgado também, já que ninguém além de sua avó e tio-avô sabiam da alteração do ritual feita pelo ninja de Konoha. Naruto salvara muitos ali, Sasori jamais o esqueceria e fez de sua vida algo que jamais o decepcionaria e a oportunidade que lhe havia dado.

Tivera que matar o antigo administrador de Suna, mas assumira para si o encargo de proteger e guiar as três crianças que ele deixara, a esposa que ele pensara em matar e o irmão dela, porque eram uma família e Sasori se sentia ligado ao bebê sacrificado. Se houvesse agido antes, talvez aquele sacrifício jamais existisse. Karura era uma mulher doce e meiga, que se tornara forte depois de encontrar Naruto, mais uma que o loiro mudara. Ela se aposentara da vida shinobi ativa e se dedicara a cuidar da casa de Sasori. Agora ele tinha uma família, tinha sua avó, seu tio-avô, que moravam com eles, tinha uma irmã em Karura, um tolo ototo em Yashamaru e três sobrinhos lindos, Temari, Kankuro, que mostrava afinidade com marionetes, o que contentava Chiyo-oba-sama e a Sasori, e tinha Gaara, o jinchuuriki no Ichibi e de longe o seu predileto.

O menino nascera sem cobrar preço nenhum, uma criança pequena e desprotegida, inocente do mal que haviam lhe legado. Desde o principio ficou clara a forma protetora do Shukaku para o menino, se mostrava na forma da areia que protegia Gaara de qualquer mal. Sasori o amava tanto quanto amaria um filho seu, ainda mais por saber que não teria filhos.

O menino de Kumo havia se unido a sua família há uns três meses, o pequeno e belo Deidara, com sua arte explosiva, tinha fugido da vila depois que o Raikage, em um de seus atos de intimidação, havia matado toda a família de Deidara. O menino fora encontrado vagando sem rumo no deserto e levado a presença de Sasori, que o reconhecera e abrigara. Deidara ainda era jovem demais, com apenas doze anos, mas Sasori ardia a cada sorriso e toque e o menino parecia mais do que inclinado em atormentá-lo pelo resto de sua vida, o que fazia Sasori sorrir ainda mais.

- Sasori, há algo bonito lá fora? – Gaara perguntou caminhando até o tio, segurando sua calça ao ficar ao seu lado.

- O Dana está só contemplando sua bela e pacifica vila – Deidara falou pegando Gaara do chão e lhe beijando os cabelos vermelhos e rosto, fazendo o pequeno de três anos sorrir.

- Estava me lembrando do passado – Sasori falou olhando de canto de olho os dois mais amados de seu coração – e agradecendo pelo futuro.

- A paz está se alastrando – Deidara falou baixo, era jovem, mas trabalhava como secretario de Sasori ali, um posto que adorava e ao qual se dedicava totalmente, assim como se dedicava a Sasori e a família que ele tinha lhe dado – ampliando seus domínios. Kiri já está nas mãos do Amekage, mudanças estão sendo feitas e o povo parece contente e feliz, Nagato é o novo Mizukage, com poder de duas grandes vilas.

- E a esperança de Konoha – Sasori falou ao sentir o medo de Deidara, o jovem fora criado em um lugar hostil, sobre o comando de um homem que jamais cumpria sua palavra e jamais pensava em seu povo – Ele confiou em Nagato, por isso eu confio também.

Ele, pensou Deidara, assim era a forma como se referiam ao Anbu de Konoha, o shinobi loiro e belo que tocara Suna, que tirara Sasori da inércia, que havia salvo Karura, que havia ajudado Chiyo-oba-sama. Ele, isso sempre queria dizer que estavam falando de alguém que jamais seria esquecido e seria sempre amado.

- Sabe, foi Ele quem me mostrou sua face – Sasori falou tocando os cabelos longos de Deidara, macios como seda, valia ser humano somente para poder tocar em Deidara, sentir seu calor e textura – Ele quem me disse que um pequeno menino em Kumo pensava que a beleza tinha que ser efêmera.

Deidara abriu os olhos azuis muito claros em choque, Sasori jamais lhe dissera isso, embora soubesse seu nome e parecesse que o esperava.

- Ele sabia de mim? – Deidara perguntou.

- Ele sabia de você – Sasori confirmou – e Ele me mostrou que você nasceu para mim, Deidara.

Deidara corou envergonhado, mas sorriu amplamente. Ele tinha tocado sua vida também, tinha lhe dado um lugar seu, onde era amado e respeitado, onde estaria protegido. E Ele havia lhe dado Sasori, pensou sorrindo, tinha que crescer rápido, tinha que crescer em corpo, mente e espírito, para poder ser alguém que pudesse caminhar ao lado de seu Dana e o fazer feliz.

- Então Ele era esperto como todos dizem que era – Deidara falou – por que não chamam Ele pelo nome?

- Porque Ele se sacrificou por nós, e por Ele mesmo – Sasori falou baixo, enquanto Gaara saia dos braços de Deidara e corria para a beirada da varanda, acenando para os irmãozinhos que passavam com a mãe – para que a existência dele jamais fosse maculada pela perda dos que amava, ele voltou no tempo e espaço.

- Você foi amigo dele? – Deidara perguntou baixo.

- Não, Deidara – Sasori sorriu enquanto pegava a mão de Deidara e levava aos lábios, fazendo o menino loiro corar profundamente – eu, você, Nagato e muitos outros, fomos inimigos dele, mesmo assim ele nos compreendeu e fez o possível para que nós também tivéssemos mais uma chance, como aqueles que ele amou.

- Ele...pensou em nós – Deidara olhou Gaara – ele amou Gaara?

- Tão profundamente que tinha que poupá-lo de qualquer dor – Sasori falou – só me orgulha saber que ele confiou em mim para isso. Ele confiou em nós.

- Por isso a paz é tão importante – Deidara falou sorrindo – a paz é a nossa chance.

- Isso mesmo – Sasori falou – pelo que Nagato me contou, nós éramos parte de uma seleta e poderosíssima organização criminosa, nosso objetivo era a paz no mundo todo, nossos métodos eram errados. Queríamos criar uma arma de destruição em massa, para isso precisávamos das nove bijuus, matamos muitos jinchuurikis e shinobis por isso, e isso nos colocou no caminho de Gaara e Naruto.

Deidara ofegou, Naruto era o nome do jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, o filho do Hokage, então ele...oh kami-sama, começava a entender tudo.

- Eu morri por isso, mesmo assim Gaara foi trazido de volta, ele era o Kazekage, sabe? Ele fez a paz e trouxe a prosperidade a Suna, minha missão foi antecipar isso, para que ele tivesse a paz em Suna e crescesse como criança que é, e não como arma, como desejavam.

- Uma maneira pacifica de se fazer a paz – Deidara falou baixo.

- A mais pacifica possível, pelo entendimento – Sasori falou enquanto erguia a mão de Deidara e a sua para seu coração pulsando – de coração a coração, de mente a mente. Eliminando o que é nocivo, mudando o que está errado, de dentro para fora e então para o mundo. Uma paz para todos.

Deidara sorriu, se virando e ficando diante de Sasori, então ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto puxava Sasori pelo ombro para baixo, colando os lábios em um beijo puro.

- Obrigado – Deidara falou – por fazer parte desse sonho, e por me permitir fazer parte dele também, eu não vou decepcionar.

- Eu sei que não, meu amado Deidara – Sasori falou beijando a testa e acariciando os cabelos de Deidara enquanto o menino o abraçava – nós vamos fazer o sacrifício Dele valer a pena, nós O faremos orgulhosos de nós.

- Hai – Deidara jurou, agarrado a Sasori, sentindo o calor do corpo de Sasori, da parte humana e de madeira. Sorriu então, porque alguém pensara neles, alguém aprendera que a dor não poupava nem aliados, nem inimigos, e que preocupara com eles. Por isso tinha um lar, por isso tinha uma família e por isso tinha Sasori e um futuro imenso e cheio de alegrias a frente dos dois. Um futuro onde poderiam fazer a diferença na vida dos outros, como Ele fizera na vida deles.

**-**

Nagato saudou a manhã da forma como sempre saudava, beijando os lábios de sua amada Konan, só então se ergueu da cama e foi para a janela, por onde a luz entrava, junto com o riso de seus tão amados ototos. Yahiko estava brincando, ou treinando, com Haku e Kimimaro. Os dois pequenos eram como Naruto havia descrito ao entregá-los para eles. Não poderia existir crianças mais amorosas e gentis, assim como podia ver a luz do ninjutsu que brilhava intensamente sobre eles, como brilhara sobre si mesmo. Era normal em pessoas com Kekei Genkai, assim como era dever e prazer para eles guiarem aquelas pequenas e adoráveis crianças no caminho certo, o caminho que Naruto iluminara para eles.

Como que atraído pelo seu olhar, Haku ergueu seus lindos olhos e encontrou os de Nagato, um amplo e livre sorriso se abriu para saudá-lo. Nagato sorriu de volta e então viu Haku corar e sentiu as mãos de Konan envolvendo sua cintura. Logo o rosto de sua amada descansava em seu braço, ela sorria para os meninos lá embaixo.

Kimimaro ergueu seus olhos também e sorriu, Yahiko então pegou cada um deles em um braço e começou a caminhar para dentro da casa de dois andares em que moravam, aquilo queria dizer que o café da manhã logo estaria pronto.

- Eles já têm seis anos – Konan comentou – está na hora de começarem uma educação formal.

- E terão – Nagato falou se virando e segurando Konan em seus braços, erguendo o rosto dela e beijando seus lábios mais uma vez – assim como todas as outras crianças. Um enviado de Konoha deve estar chegando com os planos que o Hokage tem para sua Academia, iremos melhorar e partilhar esse projeto.

Konan sorriu amplamente.

- Naruto, será que ele estará bem? – Konan perguntou – já fazem cinco anos, e nós ainda não o conhecemos.

- Chegará o dia – Nagato sorriu beijando os cabelos de Konan, todos eles estavam curiosos, mas Nagato achava melhor deixar o menino crescer o mais alheio possível das coisas do mundo, mantendo-o focado em Konoha e nas pessoas de lá que ele amara. Chegaria o dia em que seus destinos iriam se cruzar naturalmente, não deveriam adiantar ou precipitar isso.

- Já fomos a Konoha e não o vimos – Konan se lamentou enquanto se afastava de Nagato, indo para o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal, pelo amplo espelho, pode ver a barriga que ainda não dava indicações do milagre que abrigava ali dentro. Um filho, ela pensou sorrindo, um filho seu e de Nagato, uma criança deles, um fruto daquele amor que ficava mais doce e terno a cada dia, sem perder o fogo da paixão dos primeiros dias – ele nos deu tanto.

- E é nosso dever deixar que ele tenha uma vida normal – Nagato falou parado na porta, olhando a mulher que amava, que carregava seu filho, entendendo o porquê de Namikaze Minato se mostrar tão desejoso em proteger o filho e sua privacidade – o mais normal possível, não é?

Konan ergueu os olhos, afagando a barriga ainda plana e concordou, como sempre concordava, por mais que seu coração ansiasse, Naruto merecia sim. Naruto merecia tudo, porque lhe dera tudo que sonhara e ainda mais. Nagato era o homem que amava, que sempre amara, e se tornava um homem melhor a cada dia, como ela e Yahiko se tornavam melhores. Jamais houvera segredo entre os três, ainda não havia, por isso Nagato havia lhes dito tudo que sabia sobre Naruto, tudo que vira naqueles olhos azuis, todo o futuro que jamais existiria e ela não tentava ignorar aquilo como se fosse um pesadelo. Aquilo existira, fora uma outra realidade, mas possível, e Naruto lhes dera aquela paz, aquela alegria, aquela vida.

- Vamos comer – Nagato chamou – deve estar com fome.

- Faminta – Konan sorriu para Nagato e o viu corar levemente.

Riu deliciada, correndo para junto dele e o puxando para si, beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto seus corpos se alinhavam. Era grata, tão grata que era incapaz de colocar em palavras, honrava aquela dádiva todos os dias, todas as noites, todos os momentos. Nagato era seu, Yahiko era seu, e aqueles belos meninos eram seus, assim como todas aquelas pessoas que acreditavam em Nagato, que o tinham como líder. Aquele mundo diferente do que nascera, com paz e prosperidade, cheio de possibilidades e alegrias. Um mundo onde não haveria guerra, onde crianças não sentiriam fome, onde os pais não se desesperariam ao olhar seus pequenos. Um mundo onde uma criança não precisaria matar para sobreviver, onde a infância fosse protegida do mal, um mundo onde o bem imperasse e houvesse esperança.

O mundo que Nagato, Sasori e Minato estavam criando, juntos e em sintonia, como deveria ser, como Naruto queria que fosse. Exatamente por isso queria abraçar o pequeno menino e o beijar, como uma criança amada que ele era.

- Konan – Nagato chamou beijando seus lábios e se afastando.

- Eu sei – Konan sorriu amplamente – mais tarde, nossos irmãozinhos nos esperam.

Nagato suspirou e então os dois ouviram um grande barulho vindo lá de baixo, isso o fez sorrir.

- E eles não esperam bem – Konan falou sorrindo também – logo um novo bagunceiro se unirá a eles.

- Haku e Kimimaro não são bagunceiros – Nagato falou andando com sua esposa, como adorava o som disso, até a porta – Yahiko é o bagunceiro.

- E é por isso que o amamos – Konan falou.

- É, exatamente por isso – Nagato sorriu cruelmente – e por isso que eu o enviarei para esperar o enviado de Konoha e o guiar a nós.

- Nagato – Konan tentou repreender Nagato, mas um novo barulho foi ouvido, algo que lembrava muito os lindos pratos que Sasori lhes enviara em seu casamento, se quebrando e então o som da voz de Haku dizendo algo sobre Konan ficar triste, provando que Yahiko havia quebrado mais um dos pratos – mande-o, antes que eu o mate.

Nagato sorriu, Namikaze Minato havia lhe escrito uma longa e esclarecedora carta quando casara com Konan, congratulando-o pelo novo posto, pelas realizações e pelo casamento, assim como lhe explicando como era assustador e adorável ter uma esposa grávida e o que ele deveria fazer e evitar quando sua adorável esposa ficasse grávida. Até então, aquela carta lhe salvara a vida, já que Minato mostrara sabedoria ao escrever que não importava a mulher, elas eram todas homicidas quando grávidas, principalmente as kunoichis.

Enviar Yahiko iria trazer paz a Konan, fazendo-a se sentir vingada, assim como ajudaria Yahiko a sobreviver a gestação. Fora que sentia, dentro de si, que algo muito bom estava chegando e que Yahiko era a pessoa certa a receber essa dádiva. Podia ser besteira, mas Nagato confiava em seus instintos, assim como confiara em Uzumaki Naruto.

**-**

Era hora de assinar o tratado de Cooperação de Ensino, para isso dois grandes Kages iriam se mover até a vila de Konoha, juntamente com suas escoltas, onde o tratado seria assinado, já que partira de lá a idéia de modificar o sistema de ensino para um mais eficiente e pacífico.

Kakashi tinha quase desaparecido dentro das fileiras Anbu, único lugar onde pensara estar a salvo da existência do filho do Hokage. Obito dissera que ele estava fugindo, Kakashi poderia até concordar, mas ninguém jamais entenderia realmente seus motivos. Para eles, era muito fácil colocar esse novo Naruto no lugar do antigo, era reconfortante para eles pensar que era a vez deles deixarem as coisas quites ao protegerem esse novo Naruto de toda a dor, mas Kakashi achava que era justamente a dor que havia construído aquele que era o seu Naruto, esse novo jamais poderia ser ele. era apenas uma cópia muito bem feita, um substituto aceitável, nunca o real.

Sentia afeição pela criança, ele era filho de seu sensei, era também parecido demais com ele, mas jamais seria o seu Naruto, com sua doçura e sabedoria, para Kakashi, era como ver uma peça mal-ensaiada, onde o ator principal não conhecia suas falas. Aquele menino risonho jamais seria o amante que Kakashi amara e perdera.

Ninguém entendia isso, quando falara para o sensei, ele o olhara com aqueles grandes olhos azuis cheios de decepção, como se Kakashi tivesse se tornado uma ameaça. Como se pudesse ferir o ser que seu Naruto tinha protegido com seu último brilho, como se fosse trair seu amado. Obito não quisera ouvir seus motivos, apenas lhe avisara que somente fora da vila ele teria a sua vontade feita, já que Ruto-chan vivia dentro da sede Anbu. Aquilo se mostrou verdadeiro no primeiro instante, os Anbu, conhecidos por sua aridez, se deleitavam com as visitas do pequeno raio de sol de Konoha, até mesmo Ibiki, conhecido por sua incrível tortura mental e por sua presença intimidadora, podia ser visto ou ouvido brincando com o pequeno, ensinando-o alguma coisa ou perguntando algo a ele.

E havia Uchiha Itachi, pensou Kakashi, chegando na sede e passando por uma das salas de treinamento armado, onde o jovem Uchiha não estava nem mesmo ofegante depois de uma perigosa sessão de treinamento. O jovem Uchiha estava nas linhas Anbu agora, tendo apenas onze anos, um Sharingan tão poderoso quanto seu Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, fora que sua devoção ao filho do Hokage era profunda e antiga, o menino tinha transferido todo o amor e devoção que sentira por Naru para o pequeno, sem questionar, exatamente como todos mais.

E agora eles resolviam ceder aos pedidos estrangeiros e finalmente apresentar aquele menino, Kakashi se sentira mais confortável com a antiga política, a de manter Uzumaki Naruto, filho do Hokage, o mais protegido possível dentro de Konoha, focado apenas nas pessoas de Konoha. Kakashi não esperava encontrar alguma solidariedade entre os membros de outros países, sabiam que eles veriam apenas o que queriam ver, que era Naruto ressurgido, e ficariam felizes em aceitar o menino como se fosse ele.

Mesmo assim estava pronto para cumprir o seu dever e vigiar a interação do menino com os membros das comitivas estrangeiras. Por isso passou pela sala onde Itachi treinava e foi para o vestiário, onde tomou um longo e relaxante banho antes de ir para seu quarto ali e se vestir com cuidado. Quando passou novamente pela sala onde Itachi estivera, ela estava pronta para ser usada novamente, armada e limpa, o menino se encontrava diante da mesa de Ibiki, sobre o símbolo de folha marcado no chão, com suas vestes limpas, seus cabelos perfeitamente alinhados e a face inexpressiva que Itachi usava dentro das paredes Anbu e embaixo da máscara, só se podia ver alguma emoção no menino quando ele estava com o irmãozinho ou com o menino do Hokage.

- Ótimo – Ibiki falou quando Kakashi parou ao lado de Itachi – vocês dois sabem o que devem fazer. Não é somente Uzumaki Naruto que deve ser protegido, mas haverá crianças entre as outras comitivas. De Ame nós teremos Kaguya Kimimaro e Koori Haku, eles terão a interação direta por Yahiko. De Suna teremos Sabaku no Gaara, o único dos sobrinhos do Kazekage que virá, terá a interação direta de Deidara. Eles não deverão ser tocados, deverão estar sempre seguros, entenderam?

- Hai – Kakashi e Itachi responderam juntos.

- Exatamente por esse motivo, Itachi poderá ficar sem sua máscara, usando o fato de ser um amigo pessoal de Naruto – Ibiki continuou – Kakashi, você e sua equipe estarão nas sombras, como normal, assim como a equipe de Itachi estará.

- Meus homens sabem como agir – Itachi garantiu apático.

- Minha equipe estará pronta – Kakashi falou – ninguém saberá que estamos lá.

- Saberão – Itachi garantiu – Ruto-chan saberá, e isso é o que importa.

- Isso não importa – Kakashi falou, mostrando a indiferença que começava a caracterizá-lo quando o assunto era o filho do Hokage.

- Eu me esforçarei para que ele ignore sua existência, hoje e sempre – Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso arrogante para Kakashi antes de voltar os olhos negros para Ibiki.

Kakashi sentiu ciúme, muito, mas se negou a aceitar esse sentimento em si. Não era seu Naruto, seu Naruto estava morto e jamais retornaria, era hora de cumprir sua missão para com sua vila, recuperar seu coração e reconstruir sua vida, seu amante estava morto, mas ele não, ainda estava vivo e seu Naruto iria querer que ele vivesse e que fosse feliz. O destino daquele menino, seja qual fosse, não era de seu interesse pessoal, jamais seria. Não trairia a memória de seu Naruto com a aceitação de um substituto, seria o mesmo que procurar por Naruto em todos os loiros de olhos azuis que encontrasse, uma profanação.

- Muito bem – Ibiki deu um meio sorriso – vão!

Quando os dois saíram, indo reunir seus homens e passar as últimas instruções, Ibiki pensou no comportamento de Kakashi e soube que magoas e dores viriam dali, para Kakashi e para o raio de sol que iluminava Konoha, tentava entender os sentimentos do jovem, mas era exatamente isso, ele era jovem demais, e o homem que aquele Anbu abençoado amara, fora um homem endurecido pela dor, mesmo assim ele abrira o coração para a versão mais jovem do homem que amara e perdera, Kakashi não conseguia fazer o mesmo, faltava-lhe a sabedoria que existira tanto em Naruto, e que existia no jovem menino que ficara em seu lugar.

Porem, ele fizera uma promessa, como todos mais, ele se prometera proteger aquela jovem e delicada existência, ele prometera a si mesmo que iria cumprir os desejos daquele homem loiro e estava cumprindo, assim como prometera que jamais aceitaria que a dor tocasse no pequeno Naruto. Não pudera fazer praticamente nada pelo outro, mas faria por esse!

**-**

Gaara estava acostumado a ser amado por sua família e vila, mas estava inseguro nessa nova vila, ainda mais porque pela primeira vez desde que nascera, não tinha os irmãos para se apoiar. Deidara parecia se divertir com sua agonia, enquanto Sasori apenas lhe dava aquele sorriso sereno, como quem sabe o que vai acontecer.

Os portões da vila eram imponentes, tão diferentes dos portões de Suna como o país era do seu. Havia um calor diferente ali, mais úmido do que o deserto, estranho para Gaara, que fora criando na segurança dos desertos que eram como um pai protetor para ele. Gaara era pequeno, tinha apenas quatro anos, mas sabia que seu pai não desejara a ele, e sim ao Shukaku dentro dele, Sasori jamais pensara ser o ideal esconder a verdade dele e dos irmãos, segundo Sasori, a verdade libertava. Gaara fora criado para ser um homem livre como o Vento que dava nome ao seu país.

Entrou por eles régio, como Sasori entrava, vendo que Deidara parecia querer rir dele, e então parou ao lado de Sasori, pois ele mesmo parara, a frente de Sasori, usando as vestes de Hokage, como Sasori usava as de Kazekage, estava um belo homem loiro, imponente em sua grandeza, sereno em sua vila, ciente de seus poderes, pensou Gaara, como se o fato de ter aquela mesma face esculpida na pedra da Montanha lá atrás, o fizesse ciente de tudo que acontecia em todos os seus domínios.

- Irmão – Minato saudou colocando a mão no coração e baixando de leve a cabeça, não o corpo, somente a cabeça.

- Irmão – respondeu Sasori, fazendo o mesmo movimento – é bela sua vila, como eu pensei que seria.

- Diferente de sua Suna, eu sei – Minato sorriu.

- Suna é como um castelo de areia – uma voz infantil soou atrás do Hokage, que sorriu um pouco mais, mesmo que houvesse uma fagulha de preocupação em seus olhos – protegida pelas muralhas que parecem uma continuação dos desertos. Já Ame é uma pérola ainda úmida pela água do mar. Ambas são lindas.

- E Konoha, como seria? – Sasori perguntou para o menino de cinco anos que saia de detrás do Hokage, uma cópia quase perfeita dele, seu coração bombeou mais rápido, tal era a felicidade de ter finalmente aquele reencontro.

- Não sei – o pequeno falou com os olhos baços, como se visse algo que ninguém mais via, como se estivesse em transe – Konoha, para mim, sempre será esculpida com meu coração. É como se fosse parte do meu corpo e alma.

- Um Kage tem que sentir isso – Sasori comentou – como um manipulador de marionetes sente exatamente isso quando os usa em batalha.

O pequeno concordou com a cabeça e então piscou os olhos, eles se encheram de luz e emoções, enquanto o loirinho balançava a cabeça, como quem se livra de uma tontura passageira. Então o pequeno abriu um grande e luminoso sorriso, ficando ainda mais parecido com a raposa que estava dentro de si e que lhe dera aquelas seis marcas sobre a face dourada.

- Esse é meu filho Naruto – Minato falou tocando os cabelos macios e rebeldes de seu rebento único, Kushina fora ressuscitada quando seu filho se sacrificara, mas jamais poderia ter outros filhos, então Naruto sempre seria único – minha luz.

- E esse é meu sobrinho Gaara – Sasori falou tocando os cabelos rubros de Gaara – para mim, ele é exatamente o mesmo que um filho.

- Vocês são parecidos – Naruto falou sorrindo – os olhos são diferentes, quer brincar comigo?

Gaara olhou questionadoramente para Sasori, que sorriu ao concordar com a cabeça, então ele pegou a mão que o menino loiro lhe oferecia. Sentiu como se já tivesse passado por aquilo, em outra época, com outra forma, mas a sensação de pegar a mão oferecida era a mesma, a sensação de encontrar um igual.

- Não podemos brincar de ninja – Gaara falou baixo, ignorando os olhos vigilantes de todos mais – eu sou diferente.

- Kekei Genkai? – Naruto perguntou – Haku e Kimimaro de Ame as têm, eles me disseram o mesmo, mas eu também sou especial.

- Não – Gaara se retraiu, ciente de que sua situação poderia o deixar aparte dos demais, em Suna, algumas crianças tinham receio de brincar com ele, por isso preferia brincar sempre com os irmãos – eu tenho um demônio, dentro de mim.

- Ah! – Naruto sorriu mais amplamente, segurando melhor a mão de Gaara – então você também é especial. Vamos brincar.

- Não quero ferir você – Gaara falou ainda inseguro, sem ver a forma como Sasori contraia os lábios para não sorrir – às vezes acontece, quando eu não presto atenção.

- Não quero ferir você também – Naruto sorriu – sou filhote de raposa.

- Naruto foi aceito como herdeiro de Kyuubi ao nascer – Minato comentou quando viu que Gaara não entendia e que não seguiria com Naruto, que estava começando a ficar impaciente – ele também tem uma bijuu dentro dele, por isso vá tranqüilo, pequeno Gaara, Ruto-chan não será machucado facilmente por você, nem por ninguém.

Gaara olhou o menino dourado, que lhe sorria amistoso, um sorriso que o convidava a brincar sem preocupações, como se fosse realmente uma criança comum, não um jinchuuriki, não um filho de Suna ou parente do Kazekage, mas uma criança. Foi então que Gaara sorriu, porque tinha encontrado um igual, com um olhar por sobre o ombro, ele se despediu de Sasori, para ter a melhor tarde de sua vida.

**-**

Era difícil para os pequenos, pensou Nagato, mas era difícil para todos eles darem adeus a Uzumaki Naruto. Konan chorava discretamente, tinha se afeiçoado muito ao menino, uma afeição profunda, nascida do amor, diferente da admiração que tivera pela existência passada do menino. Yahiko parecia tão desolado quanto Haku e Kimimaro, apenas Nagato se mantinha firme, sem mostrar seu pesar.

Aquele menino era a prova que o sonho que tivera, que seu sensei tivera, era possível, um sonho que ele construía agora ao lado de Konoha, onde não existia mais as definições de inimigos e aliados, mas amigos e adversários. A paz sem derramamento de sangue inocente era possível, cada dia ficava mais próximo o momento em que tivesse rompido todas as fronteiras de países e vilas, esse era o seu sonho, esse era o sonho de todos eles, e a realidade que Uzumaki Naruto construíra praticamente sozinho.

- Nagato – Jiraya apertou o ombro de seu discípulo, a criança da profecia, cuja forte vontade tinha imperado pelo mundo, com a ajuda de outro discípulo seu, um que ainda tinha que crescer mais um pouco – isso não é um adeus, é um até logo.

Nagato olhou o sensei e sorriu de leve, então viu que todos tinham se despedido e só faltava ele. Naruto estava entre os meninos Uchiha, que o ladeavam como defensores, eram a guarda dele, como Haku e Kimimaro haviam sido naqueles sete dias em que estiveram em Konoha. Era sua vez, pensou sorrindo de leve e se aproximando do menino, já havia se despedido formalmente do Hokage, somente Naruto e o sensei haviam esperando para se despedirem deles no portão. Era hora de voltar para sua casa, tinha duas vilas para implementar mais uma melhoria. Se abaixou um pouco, tocando os cabelos macios de Naruto, sendo envolvido pelo calor e aroma daquela milagrosa existência, então os olhos dos dois se conectaram e não existia mais passado ou futuro, era apenas o presente e apenas os dois.

Atrás do menino, Kyuubi estava, com suas caudas sobre o chão, prontas para se erguerem em defesa de seu filhote. O menino não tinha mais aquela inocência abençoada, no lugar disso, havia uma sabedoria antiga e imemorial.

- Ele não sabe sobre isso – Naruto falou tocando o rosto de Nagato – seus olhos e Kyuubi nos permitem esse pequeno momento roubado no espaço e tempo, porque eu queria lhe falar.

- Estou ouvindo, como sempre estive – Nagato falou humilde.

- Você foi além do que eu imaginei, fez mais e melhor – Naruto sorriu, um sorriso que Nagato se lembrava de adornar os lábios de uma versão mais velha daquele menino, um sorriso que estava em suas memórias mais preciosas – seu potencial sempre foi maior do que o imaginado, como o meu, nós somos iguais Nagato, sempre seremos. Mas eu vim alertar sobre um pequeno erro nos meus cálculos.

- Erro? – Nagato não podia imaginar um erro no plano perfeito de Naruto, não, Naruto não errara, ele pensara em tudo.

- Você me superestima, Nagato – Naruto sorriu beijando a bochecha de Nagato – eu me esqueci dos Sete Espadachins Lendários de Nevoa. Não precisa ser agora, mas eles devem retornar a sua vila de origem, lutando sobre a bandeira das Águas.

- Apenas três deles estão longe de meus olhos – Nagato falou calmo, começando a entender, Kisame fora seu aliado na Akatsuki e era uma força a ser considerada.

- Entre os três, há um que será importante para o futuro de Haku, ele merece conhecer o amor que você e Konan partilham e somente nas mãos desse homem ele será realmente feliz – Naruto explicou – deixe Kisame, ele deverá ser conquistado por Itachi. Mas Zabuza e Raiga devem retornar, Raiga deve ser controlado, ele tem uma estranha fixação por funerais, não pela morte em si, mas pelos funerais, ainda a tempo de conduzi-lo ao caminho certo, o que nos leva a mais um detalhe que eu não poderia ter cuidado, mesmo que tivesse me lembrado dele. Um menino, com uma Kekei Genkai de observação está para nascer em uma pequena vila de agricultores na fronteira entre nossos países, seu nome é Ranmaru, ele deve ser protegido, há uma deficiência na alimentação dele, recomendo curry.

Nagato achou aquilo engraçado, mesmo sabendo que Naruto falava sério.

- Eu farei meu melhor – Nagato falou sorrindo.

- Eu sei, você é a criança da profecia – Naruto sorriu em retorno.

- Nós somos, meu irmão aprendiz – Nagato falou – acabou o tempo, não é?

Naruto concordou e então as caudas de Kyuubi balançaram e estavam novamente no tempo certo, com todos entorno deles e Naruto balançou a cabeça meio alheado antes de sorrir.

- Você tem olhos lindos – Naruto falou baixo – muito lindos, como os do Tachi e do Bito. Um dia eu vou para sua vila, e quero lutar com você quando eu crescer, porque eu vou ser Hokage.

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente – Nagato falou beijando a bochecha de Naruto, como ele fora beijado dentro da mente de Naruto – sempre será bem-vindo.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, se afastando quando Nagato tirou a mão de seus cabelos.

- Assim como vocês – Naruto sorriu amplamente – não é, ero-sennin?

- Não me chame assim! – repreendeu Jiraya – e sim, sempre serão bem-vindos aqui, são parte da nossa família.

- Obrigado sensei – Nagato sorriu.

- Valeu sensei – Yahiko falou se aproximando e pegando Naruto nos braços mais uma vez, apertando-o com carinho – sentirei saudades, raio de sol.

- Eu também – Naruto sorriu – cuide bem dos meus amiguinhos e de você, aniki.

Yahiko sorriu mais uma vez, beijando os cabelos loiros antes de beijar o nariz pequenino e então colocou Naruto novamente no chão, vendo o mais velho dos meninos Uchiha se adiantar e tocar de leve a mão de Naruto, como que para garantir que ele estava ali. Naruto sorriu para o mais velho, e então olhou para o outro lado e sorriu para o mais jovem, que tinha um pequeno bico amuado, estava nitidamente irritado por estarem tocando tanto o seu amiguinho.

- Nós já iremos embora, deixando Ruto só para você, pequeno Sasuke – Yahiko comentou risonho.

- Se assim fosse – Sasuke resmungou, o problema é que Ruto nunca era só dele, era dele e de todos os outros mais, tinha que dividi-lo até mesmo com o aniki. Claro que Ruto sempre lhe garantia que ele era seu mais melhor amigo, ambos sabiam que esse título não existia e que a forma de dizer estava errada, mas era reconfortante para Sasuke, que não queria que o título mudasse ou passasse para outra pessoa, esse título lhe garantia que era o maior e mais antigo amigo de Naruto, que era realmente importante para o loiro.

Yahiko sorriu compreensivo, assanhando os cabelos de Naruto.

- Agora é realmente adeus – Yahiko falou indo para junto de Konan, que ainda fungava, Haku e Kimimaro.

- Não, não adeus – Nagato falou mais alto – apenas um até logo, não é mesmo, jovem Naruto?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – irmão aprendiz.

Nagato piscou confuso e então sorriu amplamente, o pequeno estava se mostrando ainda mais esperto do que seu antigo eu e Kyuubi.

- Meus olhos vão ser mais bonitos que os dele – Sasuke resmungou quando a comitiva do Mizukage estava partindo finalmente – vão ser mais bonitos que os do aniki.

- Pode ser – Naruto falou animado – mas só se você continuar sendo o meu Suke!

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, apertando a mão que Naruto lhe oferecia, sabendo que a outra mão do loirinho era apertada pela do aniki. Não se importava em dividir seu Ruto com o aniki, antes tivesse que ser somente com ele e não com todas as crianças da vila. Ou com todos os dignitários estrangeiros e suas comitivas, como acontecera agora. Apensar de confessar que era interessante ver tantas crianças da sua idade com habilidades iguais e até maiores do que as dele, como o pequeno e ruivo Gaara, que movimentava areia como desejava, ou Kimimaro, que podia modificar os ossos de seu corpo e usá-los como armas, Haku com sua facilidade para criar gelo e Deidara com sua arte explosiva.

Aquele mundo era muito grande, pensou Sasuke, grande demais, e continha muitos mistérios e muitas pessoas fortes, talvez mais fortes do que o próprio aniki. Tinha que ser criança, era impossível não sê-lo quando se tinha um melhor amigo como seu Ruto-chan, mas também tinha que começar a se preparar mais. Tinha que ser um ninja forte, como o aniki e o oto-san, por que era um Uchiha, e também porque somente como um shinobi forte poderia continuar a ser o mais melhor amigo de Ruto.

- Aniki, você me ensina a jogar shuriken? – Sasuke perguntou surpreendendo o irmão e Naruto, que pararam de andar e se voltaram para ele – quero ser forte.

- Você é forte, Suke – Naruto sorriu amplamente.

- Quero ser mais forte – Sasuke falou, sentindo o vento soprar algumas folhas na direção deles, pegando uma no ar, antes que ela batesse no rosto de Naruto – quero ser forte como o aniki e ainda mais forte.

- Se continuar sendo o meu Suke – Naruto falou sorrindo docemente, o que fez Sasuke corar levemente antes de levantar seus olhos para os do irmão, que o olhava com aquela face serena, como se o medisse.

- Por que não pede para o nosso pai? – Itachi perguntou sereno.

- Você é o melhor, aniki – Sasuke amuou de leve, olhando pidão para Naruto, para que o loiro o ajudasse.

- Mas eu...

Itachi parou de falar ao sentir a mão quente e pequenina segurando sua camisa, o tecido impedia que sua pele sentisse o contato direto daqueles dedinhos macios e ainda gorduchos. Os olhos de Naruto eram profundos enquanto ele o olhava, como que esperando que ele ajudasse. Itachi apenas suspirou resignado, limpando de leve a garganta antes de continuar.

- Se Ruto estiver conosco – Itachi falou, vendo Naruto olhar para Sasuke, que abria um sorriso vencedor.

Itachi sabia que estava sendo manipulado, e nem era mesmo uma boa manipulação, mas se era difícil negar alguma coisa para seu pequeno ototo, impossível se ele se unia a Ruto.

- Você é um manipulador ruim – Itachi falou perto do ouvido de Naruto, quando Sasuke começou a andar alegremente.

Naruto sorriu para ele, um sorriso amplo que alcançou os olhos azuis e os fez ficarem ainda mais luminosos e animados, um sorriso que sempre fazia Itachi se sentir em paz.

- Eu sou – Naruto sorriu – mas eu não o obriguei a nada que você já não desejasse fazer, Tachi.

Itachi concordou de leve com a cabeça, dando um passo menor que o normal para acompanhar Naruto, que recomeçava a andar.

- Fora que eu também sinto falta de estar com você – Naruto confessou – gosto de te ver treinando, é bonito.

Itachi sorriu mais amplamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Naruto, que lhe deu um tímido sorriso. Mesmo que tivesse odiado a idéia, mesmo que fosse revoltante e odioso, ele concordaria em fazer o que fosse para ter aquele sorriso. Se Ruto estava sentindo falta dele, se gostava de vê-lo treinando, então daria ao seu Ruto exatamente o que ele desejava, como sempre dava. Era sua missão, pensou Itachi, afastando pensamentos mais profundos e dolorosos, lembranças que não eram dele, pensamentos e sentimentos que ainda separava e analisava. Então se corrigiu, contentar Ruto não era sua missão, era sua satisfação.

**Nota da Li:**

**Espero que tenham apreciado, logo as coisas voltarão a se apimentar novamente!**

**Quanto a Lady Yuraa: obrigado pelo apoio, o Naru-chan vai ficar cada vez mais lindo, se depender de mim! Que bom que deu para entender, é bem mais fácil na minha mente, onde toda a história acontece, por isso as vezes eu esqueço que se eu não escrever, não vão saber o que se passa na minha mente (o que garante a tranqüilidade e sanidade de todos que convivem com minhas fics!). **

**Quando a Sakura, bem, eu não gosto dela, então ela sempre sofre um pouco nas minhas fics, ainda mais porque eu matei quase todo mundo de quem eu não gostava, então sobrou apenas a coisa rosa, nada pessoal, é só...pessoal!**

**Realmente, não tinha pensado na salada de frutas, mas ela deu idéias...**

**Beijos da Li!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Haruno Sakura tinha sete anos quando encontrou seu príncipe encantado pela primeira vez. Estava perto do rio, era quase verão e as flores e relva estavam altas, fazendo o solo parecer um grande e macio tapete colorido. Ela estava com sua melhor amiga Ino, que tinha salvado-a a um ano das malvadas meninas que a provocavam porque sua testa era maior do que deveria. Era uma tarde quente, por isso tinham ido para perto do rio, onde uma brisa gostosa soprava. Ino era quem mais conhecia flores e plantas, estava ensinando Sakura o nome das mais comuns em Konoha, e agora elas estavam fazendo grinaldas de flores e foi assim que Sakura o viu.

Era um menino de sua idade, o seu príncipe, ele tinha a pele pálida, que ficava ainda mais pálida em contraste com os cabelos de um negro-azulado, seus olhos eram como lapidadas gemas de ônix e os lábios rosados estavam contraídos em desagrado, as mãos estavam nos bolsos da bermuda branca e ele usava um símbolo em sua camiseta azul marinho. Ele era bonito como um príncipe deveria ser e Sakura sabia que ele poderia facilmente enfrentar dragões e ogros, que ele enfrentaria todos os perigos pela sua princesa, que sitiaria todos os castelos necessários, colocaria a baixo todos os portões e romperia todos os feitiços cruéis lançados pelos invejosos.

Haruno Sakura o via com os trajes dos príncipes de contos de fada que sua mãe lia para ela antes dela dormir. Sentindo que ele tinha uma aura fria e inatingível ao seu redor, como todos os da realeza devem ter, Sakura soube que ele sorriria apenas para a eleita de seu coração e faria dela sua rainha. E essa pessoa que conquistaria tal esquivo coração, seria por ele protegida por toda a vida, além das eras, pelo menos era isso o que tinha lido nos livros água com açúcar que sua mãe lia, e que Sakura lera escondida.

O príncipe, como resolveu chamá-lo em sua mente, já que não sabia o nome dele, vinha diretamente na direção delas, por isso cutucou Ino, que estava terminado sua grinalda de flores azuis, Sakura sentiu inveja da forma como a grinalda de Ino parecia bela e alinhada, enquanto a sua parecia um monte de capim amassado.

- Que? – Ino perguntou confusa e então Sakura moveu o rosto para o príncipe, que estava quase junto a elas – ah, Sasuke-kun.

O menino, o príncipe, Sasuke, pensou Sakura, saboreando o nome de seu amor em sua mente, pareceu vacilar, como se as notasse somente agora. Sakura arrumou o cabelo, pensando que talvez ele vacilara por vê-la e ser atingido pela flecha do cupido, como ela mesma fora ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Notou então os lábios rosados se contraírem ainda mais, como que irritado.

- Ruto-chan está dormindo por ali – Ino apontou na direção as árvores do bosque próximo.

- Por isso eu não o sinto – Sasuke falou baixo, para si mesmo, ignorando as duas meninas enquanto dava rápidas passadas que o levavam para longe delas – obrigado.

Ino sorriu amplamente para as costas do menino, porque ele nem ao menos se dera o trabalho de se virar, mas estava contente, pois Sasuke-kun jamais agradecia alguma coisa, mais porque ele não deixava alguém ajudá-lo, mas sempre ficava mais doce e afável quando Ruto-chan estava envolvido. Já Sakura interpretou aquilo como timidez, pensando que seu príncipe estava envergonhado de ficar perto dela, que não conseguia olhá-la e contemplar sua beleza.

- Esse Sasuke-kun – Ino suspirou sorrindo – ele realmente muda quando o assunto é Ruto-chan.

Sakura perdeu um pouco de seu sorriso sonhador ao registrar aquelas palavras da amiga, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Cúmplice, Ino olhou para Sakura e então desviou os olhos para o moreno, indicando a Sakura que observasse com ela, que depois explicaria. Sakura voltou seus olhos para seu príncipe e o viu parando embaixo da sombra das árvores, as flores e relva chegavam até seus joelhos e ele ainda mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, mas um sorriso adorável adornava seus lábios. Um sorriso que Sakura pensara que deveria ser seu, porque era o sorriso dado a pessoa amada, aquela pessoa preciosa pela qual se lutaria contra tudo e todos e pela qual se seguiria até o inferno e além.

Viu então Sasuke-kun cutucar alguma coisa com o pé, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios ficou mais amplo, mais divertido e terno. Um sorriso que machucava Sakura, mas ela queria ver quem era essa usurpadora. Para seu choque, um menino que poderia passar por irmão de Ino se levantou sonolento, pegando uma das pernas de Sasuke-kun e a puxando, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair para trás, então se deitou sobre ele. Sakura ouviu um esgar de indignação e vendo Ino a olhar estranho, notou que fora ela mesma que produzira aquele som, e que os dois meninos nem ao menos tinham o percebido, pois o riso baixo dos dois chegava até elas.

- Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke-kun – Ino falou baixo – e seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke-kun só ri com Ruto-chan, só sorri para ele e só brinca se for com ele. Sasuke-kun e Ruto-chan são amigos desde sempre, pelo que ouvi, eles se conhecem desde o berço.

- Não, não – a voz de Naruto chegava até elas, fazendo uma chama de esperança se ascender no coração de Sakura, a voz mostrava aflição, Sasuke-kun poderia estar punindo o menino loiro por tê-lo envergonhado diante dela, ou por tê-lo tocado diante da única pessoa que tinha esse direito – não, não faça, eu juro que não faço mais...pare...

- Não – a voz de Sasuke soou divertida – você disse que ia me esperar e dormiu, eu fiquei tentando sentir sua presença e não consegui, andei por quase toda a vila.

- Estava esperando, juro – Naruto falou pulando para longe de Sasuke, que se colocou de pé e começou a persegui-lo, os dois se divertiam daquela forma – mas estava tão bom que eu fui...Suke...

Sasuke tinha agarrado Naruto e os dois caíram juntos no chão, bem próximos as duas meninas, Ino ria divertida, batendo palmas de contentamento enquanto Sakura olhava chocada. Seu príncipe deitou sobre o loiro odioso e lhe segurou os cabelos, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

- Sabe o que tem que fazer para que eu lhe desculpe – Sasuke falou sorrindo, os olhos estavam macios sobre o rosto de Naruto.

Naruto amuou e gemeu, mas não lutou para se libertar e ambos sabiam que ele não se importava, que queria aquilo, mas que seria melhor para os dois ele continuar fingindo exasperação ou rebeldia. Era o faz-de-conta que contava para eles, assim como Naruto sabia que havia um limite para sua relutância, um limite marcado pela insegurança de Sasuke. Quando os olhos negros mostravam aquele brilho inseguro, era a hora que Naruto agia de forma a garantir que Sasuke soubesse que tinha um lugar eterno em sua vida e coração. Essa hora era agora, por isso Naruto ergueu os dois braços e envolveu o pescoço de Sasuke, puxando-o de forma delicada para ele enquanto encostava os lábios na bochecha macia, que se esquentava automaticamente, ganhando um tom rosado de contentamento.

- Não – Sakura gritou indignada, Ino saltou assustada, os dois meninos apenas a ignoraram, como que em um mundo só deles.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo? – Ino perguntou vendo a amiguinha amassar as flores da grinalda que fazia – uma abelha te picou? Um inseto?

Ino era jovem, e era inocente também, mas não era tola e podia ver o brilho de inveja que brilhavam nos olhos verdes da amiga. Já percebera esse brilho antes, quando fazia algo melhor do que Sakura, mas jamais tão forte e acentuado quanto agora. Sakura parecia querer matar Naruto, pela forma como o olhava e é claro, o loiro já havia percebido que algo estava errado, enquanto o moreno, com o rosto escondido no peito do amigo, nem mesmo as notava. Queria que Sakura se controlasse e colocasse a culpa em alguma abelha ou inseto. Queria que ela deixasse os dois meninos para lá, pois se ela fizesse algo contra Ruto-chan, Sasuke-kun poderia se tornar perigoso, como quando os meninos mais velhos tinham tentado provocar Ruto-chan, o que gerara uma surra muito bem dada por Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun e Neji-kun. Ninguém na vila mexia com Ruto-chan, e não era somente porque ele era o filho do Hokage, mas porque ele era adorável e simpático, porque ele era amigo de todo mundo que quisesse ser amigo dele. Ino gostava de Ruto-chan, os dois tinham em comum o amor pelas plantas e flores e ele realmente prestava atenção ao que ela dizia, a maioria dos meninos ignorava as meninas, mas não o Ruto-chan, ele as tratava como princesas, principalmente a ela, Hinata e Tenten, ele as chamava de hime. Ele não as enchia de mimos, mas as tratava bem, como tratava os amigos, estava sempre mostrando que meninas não tinham que ser fracas, sempre estimulando. Ino sabia que com Hinata ele conversava sobre todas as coisas possíveis, com Tenten ele falava sobre armas e suas preferências, como com ela eram as plantas. Ino sabia que Ruto-chan se importava, e fazia os outros se importarem também.

- Não podem – Sakura gritou tendo um ataque de mau-gênio – não podem, é um príncipe e uma princesa, nunca dois meninos juntos! Não podem, solte!

Sasuke tirou o rosto do peito de Naruto, inebriado com aquele cheiro que era só Naruto e encarando a menina que estava perturbando os dois. Ninguém perturbava os dois, ninguém se colocava entre os dois, seus pais sabiam que Ruto o beijava e apenas sorriam, assim como o aniki e os pais de Ruto sempre souberam e apenas comentavam o quanto eles eram fofos.

- Você não é shinobi – Sasuke falou apático, seus sentimentos eram para a família: Naruto, Minato-chan, Kushina-chan, Obito-chan, seus pais e o aniki. Essa era toda a família de Sasuke e só para eles ele teria sentimentos e emoções, e dentre eles, Naruto sempre teria seu melhor e maior sorriso – é só uma menina tola.

- Sou criança, crianças não são ninja – Sakura amuou pela reprimenda clara de Sasuke-kun.

- Não, Sakura – Ino falou baixo, mas recebeu um olhar feio da amiga, estava começando a não gostar tanto de Sakura, ela estava se mostrando má.

- Sua família não é shinobi – Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso arrogante, os olhos negros estavam frios – seus pais são aldeões.

- Isso...

- Entre nós, shinobis – Sasuke cortou friamente – é normal que hajam ligações pelo amor e não pelo dever. Não precisamos nos ligar a pessoas do sexo oposto para reproduzir, podemos amar e sermos amados por pessoas do mesmo sexo que nós. Se eu desejar casar com Ruto-chan e ele desejar casar comigo, nós casamos e vivemos juntos para sempre.

- Não, você é meu príncipe – Sakura chorou teimosa.

- Não sou príncipe – Sasuke rosnou irritado – sou shinobi, vou ser shinobi de Ruto-chan. Eu jamais quis ser um príncipe e com certeza eu jamais seria o seu.

- Suke, não seja...

- Ruto-chan – Sasuke interrompeu o loiro com uma voz tão suave que fez Sakura bufar e bater com raiva as mãos no chão, aniquilando as flores que tinha nelas, mostrando uma face que fez Ino ter vergonha e desprezo – você quer que eu seja o seu príncipe?

Naruto contraiu os olhos, mostrando aversão à idéia e então sorriu.

- Não – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos de Sasuke – você é o meu Suke, eu quero que você seja quem é, o que é, desde que continue sendo meu Suke.

- Sempre – Sasuke prometeu beijando o nariz de Naruto, sorrindo internamente ao ouvir o grito indignado da menina chata, que saiu correndo, então olhou Ino, que estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas – Ino?

- Desculpe – Ino fungou – desculpe, eu não sabia que ela era assim, eu não sabia que...desculpe...

Sasuke rolou para o lado quando sentiu o corpo de Naruto se debater levemente, esperava que ele não fosse atrás da menina feia, Naruto jamais gostava de ver alguém triste, ele sempre tentava ajudar, mas aquela menina poderia magoar seu Ruto-chan. Naruto se sentou e se aproximou de Ino, tocando-a de leve no ombro, o que fez a menina loira se voltar para ele e se atirar no peito de Naruto, que o olhou enquanto a consolava.

- Não estamos bravos com você, Ino-chan – Naruto falou consolador, sendo absolutamente sincero – não é, Suke?

- Você acha que ela está certa? – a voz de Sasuke soou hostil e Ino se encolheu de encontro ao corpo quente de Naruto – você acha que é errado eu e Ruto-chan ficarmos juntos?

- Não – Ino fungou – quero que meus amigos sejam felizes. Eu não sabia que ela ia fazer isso, ela nem sabia quem vocês eram.

- Ela não sabe – Sasuke falou com desprezo – é apenas uma menininha feia e boba.

- Suke, você está sendo chato – Naruto amuou – você não está bravo com a Ino-chan, está?

- Não – Sasuke falou virando o rosto, mas pelo canto dos olhos viu o sorriso amplo que Naruto lhe deu, e isso o fez ficar mais tranqüilo – e aquela menina feia entendeu errado.

- Eu sei, Sasuke-kun – Ino choramingou, se afastando de Naruto e limpando o rosto – é bobo pensar que um ninja seja um príncipe.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorrido enquanto concordava com a cabeça, mas os olhos negros estavam fixos no menino loiro junto a Ino, e a menina não deixou de notar. Ela não se importava, fora sincera, queria que todos os seus amigos fossem felizes, poderia ter se apaixonado por Sasuke quando o conheceu, ele era lindo, a única coisa que tinha impedido Ino de se apaixonar fora o fato de todos saberem que a única pessoa que fazia Sasuke-kun se abrir, a única que parecia existir entre todas as crianças, era Ruto-chan. E não havia, pensou Ino, modo de desgostar de Ruto-chan, não quando ele estava sempre pronto para consolar ou ajudar, Ruto-chan era como luz pura, cheio de vida e alegria e Ino não era indiferente a isso. Ruto-chan jamais magoaria alguém, exatamente por isso Ino jamais permitiria que alguém machucasse Ruto-chan.

**-**

Shikamaru bocejou olhando as nuvens, ao seu lado estava seu melhor amigo Chouji e ele conversava sobre biscoitos com Ruto-chan, o filho do Hokage. Eles se conheciam há um tempo, não tanto quanto ele e Chouji, mas Ruto era uma existência igualmente importante, e mais, ele não era um desses meninos que sentem a ligação dos outros e tenta se colocar entre ela, ser incluído nela. Shikamaru gostava de Ruto porque Ruto tratava Chouji gentilmente, porque o fazia rir e porque não queria roubar Chouji dele. Não entendia porque o alegre Ruto era tão próximo ao fechado Sasuke, mas sabia que havia uma ligação ali, tão forte quanto a sua com Chouji, tão profunda quanto e era exatamente por isso que Ruto protegeria a ligação entre Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Ah, olha, aquela ali parece um coelho – Naruto falou excitado.

- Hai – Chouji riu e então olhou Shikamaru – você também acha, Shika?

Shikamaru olhou sonolento para o melhor amigo e então bocejou novamente.

- Hai – Shikamaru respondeu apático.

- Tome – Naruto falou pegando de dentro da blusa um pacote de bolachas recheadas e entregando a Chouji – é seu, se o Suke me encontrar com isso, vai começar de novo com toda aquela ladainha de vegetais.

Shikamaru notou o bico nos lábios de Naruto e sorriu levemente, enquanto Chouji escondia o pacote de biscoito, eram de seu sabor e marca prediletas, Shikamaru sabia, mas Naruto não deveria saber, por isso pensou que fosse coincidência.

- Como sabe que ele está vindo? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Eu sinto – Naruto sorriu – e ouço as meninas suspirando e dando gritinhos, é ele e o Tachi.

- Você acha...você acha que eu sou um gordo balofo chato e inútil? – Chouji perguntou brincando com os dedos, olhando envergonhado o chão, Shikamaru sentiu que o amigo estava com medo, que aquilo ainda o machucava e Shikamaru queria poder bater nos idiotinhas que tinham ferido seu melhor amigo – que eu só sirvo para comer?

Naruto olhou surpreso para Chouji e então deu seu melhor sorriso travesso.

- Não – Naruto falou quando Chouji fungou – eu não acho. Você é do clã Akimichi, não?

- Um clã gordo – Chouji falou tão baixo que os dois meninos quase não ouviram.

- Eu sei que o clã Akimichi gasta muitas calorias com seus jutsus de manipulação do corpo – Naruto falou olhando o céu azul, que hoje rivalizava com a cor de seus olhos, os cabelos amarelos dourados balançavam a brisa e ele parecia incrivelmente seguro e tranqüilo para um menino – assim como sei que cada clã tem suas habilidades e responsabilidades especiais. Não acho que seu clã seja gordo, acho que eles gostam de comer bem e que fazem o que podem para se manterem fortes por Konoha e pela Aliança. Sabe, o teme não gosta que eu coma muito ramen, nem a ka-chan, mas eu preciso do sal e dos carboidratos, por causa da Kyuubi. Você acha que eu sou guloso?

Shikamaru sorriu levemente, um sorriso sonolento, vendo Chouji concordar com a cabeça e então Naruto riu divertido.

- Eu sou mesmo – Naruto falou – mas é que tem tanta coisa gostosa nesse mundo, e eu quero sentir um pouco de tudo.

- Eu também – Chouji falou baixo – obrigado pelos biscoitos.

- Você sempre me oferece seu salgadinho – Naruto falou alegre – eles são bons, há tantos sabores, formatos, cores e aromas. E então há os bolos de Suna, os sonhos de Ame e os docinhos de Kiri, entre tantos outros doces e salgados, leves e pequenos, aos pesados e grandes, tantas coisas gostosas que quando eu penso nisso...

- Guloso – a voz de Sasuke soou atrás de Naruto, que apenas olhou sobre o ombro e sorriu.

- Eu sei, Suke – Naruto falou sorrindo ainda mais amplamente – e também há tantos sabores de ramen, tantas frutas e tipos de mel.

- Não comece – Sasuke falou sentando ao lado de Naruto, estendendo para Chouji e Shikamaru duas caixinhas de leite, enquanto entregava uma para Naruto, que começou a beber prontamente, Sasuke porem notou que Chouji olhava espantado para o presente e Shikamaru confuso – o aniki disse que Naruto deveria estar com vocês, ele sentiu a presença de duas pessoas próximas ao Ruto.

- Não somos presenças ainda – Shikamaru falou sonolento, abrindo o leite e colocando o canudo antes de colocá-lo no chão e o canudo na boca, a melhor forma de não gastar energia ao beber.

- O Tachi é mais sensível – Naruto falou – e vocês já têm um sistema de chakra se formando. Sabia que Neji está conseguindo ligar o Byakugan?

- Ligar? – Sasuke riu do amigo – acionar, usar, despertar.

- Tudo a mesma coisa – Naruto amuou terminando seu leite e então jogou a embalagem vazia no lixo próximo – ele disse que é impressionante a forma como nossos amigos são precoces.

- Realmente? – Sasuke perguntou dando um gole de seu leite a Naruto, que aceitou sorrindo – se você pensar bem, todos nós fazemos parte de antigos e nobres clãs de Konoha. E nossas brincadeiras nem sempre são como as dos demais.

- Usamos mais habilidades – Naruto falou baixo, entregando o leite de Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava muito de leite.

- Eu sempre sou o último – Chouji falou baixo, como se desculpando por isso.

- Não importa – Sasuke falou indiferente ao tom de Chouji – em uma luta, nem sempre quem ataca primeiro é quem vence a luta, precisamos de alguém na linha de trás e alguém no meio. Ruto é o melhor em criar distrações, mas você sempre vê por entre elas.

Chouji corou pelo elogio, Uchiha Sasuke, do clã Uchiha, que era tido como a elite de Konoha, o estava elogiando. Sentiu um gostoso calor de prazer, por se saber reconhecido pelos amigos. Então sentiu a mão de Shikamaru batendo na perna dele.

- Eu disse que você se preocupava demais – Shikamaru suspirou sem tirar os olhos das nuvens.

- Há pessoas que são melhores na linha de frente, como Ruto – Sasuke falou – Lee ou Kiba, e até mesmo eu. E há pessoas que podem facilmente controlar o segundo ataque, aquele que ninguém prevê, ai é que a força dos Akimichi faz a diferença.

- Você já está dominando jutsus de Katon? – Shikamaru perguntou meio alerta – há pequenas queimaduras em sua face.

Naruto se virou para Sasuke e segurou o rosto dele, olhando com cuidado, parecendo se sentir o pior dos piores enquanto tocava o rosto machucado de seu amigo. Sasuke tinha visto o rosto preocupado da mãe, tinha visto o pai orgulhoso por seus esforços, e tinha sido tratado pelo aniki, todos eles tinham um pouco daquele brilho que inundava os olhos de Naruto agora, mas Naruto parecia pensar que era uma falta dele estar machucado.

- Eu consegui dominar uns três – Sasuke falou – diferentes. Meu aniki vai me ensinar outros quando eu conseguir fazê-los sem me queimar. Quero treinar mais. Quero ser forte, como Haku é, como Kimimaro é, como Gaara e você são, e como o aniki.

Naruto olhou desolado e então sorriu triste e concordou lentamente com a cabeça, Sasuke se espantou quando o loiro mordeu o polegar e passou seu sangue sobre as queimaduras, Sasuke as sentiu arder levemente e então passou a mão sobre o rosto, tirando os resquícios de sangue seco, não havia qualquer macula na pele abaixo das manchas de sangue. O sangue de Naruto o curara, Naruto o curara.

- Isso é bom, Ruto-nii-chan – Nawaki falou, ninguém tinha notado-o por perto, ele era bom em esconder sua presença, todos sabiam que ele seria um ótimo iryou, como sua mãe – nem minha oka-chan consegue algo assim. É parte das propriedades do seu sangue? Uma Kekei Genkai? Ou é por causa da raposa?

- Kyuu-chan está me ensinando um pouco, mas eu não tenho muita propensão para iryou – Naruto falou sorrindo – o meu sangue só cura se eu desejar a cura da pessoa que o usa, Kyuu-chan me disse que ele age como ácido se for tirado contra minha vontade.

- Como é...ter um demônio dentro de si? – Nawaki perguntou timidamente.

- Normal, eu acho – Naruto sorriu – Kyuu-chan diz que eu sou o kit dela, o filhote, isso quer dizer que ela me escolheu. Ela me treina, me conta histórias, ela quer que eu seja forte, mesmo que seja quase impossível me matar com ela dentro de mim. Ela não gosta quando eu me corto ou machuco e não gosta quando eu choro, ela me cura no momento em que eu me firo e tenta me consolar quando dói.

- Minha oka-chan faz o mesmo – Nawaki sorriu inocente – e ela também tem uma força assustadora. A única diferença, é que ela não esta dentro de mim, não é, Ruto-nii-chan?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu amplamente – Gaara me disse que para ele é parecido, mas diferente. Gaara não é kit de Shukaku, mas eles são amigos.

Nawaki concordou e então se atirou no chão, deitando a frente de Naruto e encostando a cabeça nas pernas grossas cor de mel do filho do Hokage. Nawaki herdara os olhos ambarinos de sua mãe, os olhos de seu tio, que lhe havia legado o nome, os cabelos eram de um loiro acinzentado, um pouco mais claros que os do pai. Nawaki sempre conhecera o Ruto-nii-chan, e exatamente por isso o Suke-nii-chan. Como Ruto-nii, ele sabia como era nascer e crescer sobre a sombra da responsabilidade, sua mãe era a lendária Sannin da Cura, Tsunade Hime, herdeira do clã Senju, Senju Nawaki queria um dia se aproximar ou até mesmo superar a glória da mãe.

Logo eles estariam na mesma turma da Academia, logo eles estariam se tornando genins e separados em grupos, Nawaki não duvidava, nem mesmo por um segundo, que iria cair com amigos. Simplesmente seria tolo demais separar um grupo tão unido quanto eles. Ruto-nii tinha lhe apresentado todos eles. Shikamaru e Chouji, Kiba e Shino, Neji e Hinata, Lee e Tenten, Ino, Sai e seus irmãos Juugo e Yuki, Juugo não tinha começado a Academia na idade certa por estar em Kiri ajudando na cura de uma doença pulmonar que atacava clãs com Kekei Genkai de lá, agora que haviam encontrado a cura completa, estava estudando com eles. Eles formavam pares ou trios com mais afinidade, mas eram todos amigos e acostumados a brincar de shinobi e Nawaki não era tolo a ponto de não perceber que a brincadeira deles de shinobi era mais parecida com os treinos de reais shinobis do que as brincadeiras das demais crianças.

Eles não eram um grupo fechado, pensou Nawaki, nem elitista ou esnobe, como ouvira uma menina comentando, eles não eram amigos apenas porque seus clãs eram antigos em Konoha e donos de muitas honrarias, eram amigos porque eram amigos, não deixavam de brincar com os demais, jamais tratavam mal alguém que quisesse brincar com eles, apenas o nível de suas brincadeiras era superior e eles sabiam que nenhum dos outros iria se aproximar apenas para usar o poder e influência de seus pais. Nawaki era o mais jovem do grupo, mas não era o mais bobo, ele percebia muito bem a forma como aquela menina chata, a tal de Sakura, tentava envenenar todos contra o Ruto-nii, também sabia que alguns dos demais notavam também. Era bom que aquela menina invejosa parasse com aquilo, ou ele mesmo iria agir para calá-la.

**-**

Zabuza estava observando os dois meninos, um deles ele soubera desde o início que era um menino, estava nas formas do rosto sereno, nos lábios finos, nem mesmo os cabelos brancos que caiam até os ombros pequenos. O outro tinha sido uma surpresa, primeiro porque havia uma leveza na forma como ele se movia, com uma yukata clara e longos cabelos castanhos. O rosto não tinha nada de puramente masculino, era de uma beleza pura, que lembrava a neve a Zabuza, olhos cor de chocolate muito inteligentes e curiosos, e um sorriso...ah, fora aquele sorriso que o mantivera preso ali, com sua Zanbatou presa as costas, incapaz de se afastar ou atacar.

Os dois meninos estavam treinando quando se aproximara, fora o incrível e precoce chakra deles que havia o deixado curioso de sua origem. Descobrira só de observar que os dois tinham Kekei Genkai, de clãs diferentes do país da Água, exatamente por isso descobrira que o menor era um menino, a yukata molhada se aderia ao corpo pequeno e revelava o suave volume entre as pernas do menino. Ele já era uma combinação mortal, pensou Zabuza, beleza e poder, e por mais que sua mente lhe gritasse que era quase indecente isso, ele o desejou.

Era impossível, ele sabia, era apenas um demônio, um maldito. Não tinha lar, família, nada para chamar de seu além da espada em suas costas e seu próprio corpo, marcado por lutas constantes, amargurado pelo desespero, mãos como as suas, machadas com o sangue dos inocentes e culpados, jamais poderia tocar algo tão delicado e puro. Mesmo se não houvesse um deus que o impedisse, ele jamais tocaria, sujaria aquela existência imaculada, profanaria tudo que restava de bom e puro dentro de si. Sabia que deveria dar as costas aos meninos brincando nas poças d'água e seguir seu caminho, ouvira que um tal de Gatou estava contratando renegados, o homem não valia absolutamente nada, era tão indigno e podre quanto o antigo Mizukage, um homem que não ligara para a vida de seu povo, que o martirizara rindo, mas Zabuza precisava de dinheiro para um dia poder voltar para sua vila.

Ouvira sobre um novo Mizukage, um conquistador, pelo que diziam. Não sabia se esse novo Mizukage teria pulso para controlar uma vila estrangeira ou se importaria com isso, agora que já tinha um posto nas Cinco Nações. Sim, deveria ir, mas estava cativo do riso macio e límpido do belo menino moreno, cativo da forma como aquela pele pálida resplandecia a luz do sol, contrastando com os lábios muito vermelhos.

- Lindos, não? – um homem de cabelos vermelho escuros perguntou ao lado de Zabuza, que se tencionou, não sentira a presença de ninguém, nem notara a aproximação do outro, o que lhe dizia que ele era um shinobi muito forte – desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos neles, eu soube que eles eram únicos, não pelas Kekei Genkai que trazem, nem pela beleza sublime deles, mas pelo coração dessas crianças. E eram apenas bebês quando eu o conheci.

- Eles são seus? – Zabuza perguntou, o ninja não o atacara, mesmo assim estava alerta.

- Sim, é uma forma de se colocar – Nagato falou dando um sorriso fugaz – eles são meus. Não partilhamos o mesmo sangue, mas somos da mesma família, eles são meus irmãozinhos.

Zabuza olhou impressionado para o ruivo ao seu lado e notou então os olhos diferentes, olhos poderosos, seria aquele o Sharingan que tanta falavam? Porque todos sabiam que Konoha era perita em roubar Kekei Genkai alheias, não seria de se espantar que tivessem colocado as mãos em tal prêmio.

- Há sete anos – Nagato continuou – um Anbu de Konoha chegou a Ame em um momento decisivo, o momento em que eu perderia minha alma. Esse Anbu impediu que isso acontecesse, ele salvou meu melhor amigo da morte pelas minhas mãos, nos salvou de uma cruel armadilha feita pelo antigo Amekage e Danzou de Konoha. Alguns poderiam ver a interferência desse Anbu como uma traição a sua própria vila, eu não.

Zabuza apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava realmente chocado agora, pelo que o homem ao seu lado lhe dizia.

- Ele me salvou de um destino de ódio e dor – Nagato falou com um sorriso nostálgico, ainda maravilhado pelas coisas que vira naqueles olhos incríveis.

- Muitas vezes pensamos...

- Não – Nagato interrompeu – não é uma suposição, eu teria caído na dor e no terror, eu teria matado cada pequena parte da minha alma e teria aniquilado meu coração. Eu teria levado para a morte comigo a mulher que eu sempre amei, teria tornado a vida dela um inferno terreno. Isso é fato, porque eu tenho o Rin'negan, eu pude ler os olhos dele, ver a mente dele, ver o que ele sabia e eu vi a mim mesmo, ou um patético resto de mim, eu vi minha própria morte, depois de ser completamente derrotado e salvo por ele.

Zabuza sabia que deveria fechar sua boca, mas era impossível, o ruivo ao seu lado dissera Rin'negan? Ele era o Mizukage? Ele dissera aquilo mesmo? Quem era esse Anbu que colocou um inimigo antes que sua própria vila? Estava sonhando?

- Nos olhos dele eu descobri a amplidão dos meus poderes – Nagato sorriu – e também os meus limites e mais, eu descobri que o sonho que eu sonhei em minha juventude, desde a época em que era até mais jovem que aqueles dois belos meninos ali, podia e iria se tornar real. Ele não apenas me salvou, ele foi a minha luz da esperança, e foi ele quem me fez Amekage, quem me ensinou como se governa um povo com firmeza e generosidade. Foi ele quem voltou meus olhos para Kiri, onde o sangue ainda manchava as ruas daquela vila, ele quem me fez quem eu sou, e foi ele quem me trouxe aqueles dois meninos, os salvado como salvara a mim.

- Você está me dizendo que...

- Um shinobi de Konoha voltou no tempo – Nagato falou – rompeu o mais protegido tabu e estendeu sua mão para auxiliar seus inimigos. Não se engane, ele verteu sangue, mas somente o sangue corrupto daqueles que já não tinham qualquer salvação, o sangue daqueles que sentiam prazer ao verter o sangue dos inocentes. Eu fui inimigo dele, eu lhe causei imensa dor, mas ele veio ao meu auxílio, porque ele acreditava que eu deveria ter uma segunda chance, assim como esses dois meninos. No mundo que existia antes, no que existiria, aqueles dois belos meninos seriam inimigos dele, morreriam quase que diante de seus olhos, sacrificados por outros, sem sonhos próprios. Ele os salvou e os deu a mim e aos meus, para que nós os tornássemos parte da nossa pequena família, não porque eles seriam poderosos, mas porque eles mereciam conhecer o amor. Kimimaro seria criado em uma caverna, usado para a guerra, o clã Kaguya nunca foi muito inteligente, sempre muito vingativo, não que eles não tivessem alguma razão, mas a forma estava errada, e isso corrompe completamente os motivos. Haku teria que matar o próprio pai para sobreviver, assim como quase todo o pequeno vilarejo em que nascera, eles temem muito Kekei Genkai naquela região do país da Água. Para que eles não conhecessem a dor, para que eles tivessem um propósito, se tornaram meus.

- Inimigos...quem fortaleceria antigos inimigos...

- Sim, você começa a entender que tipo de pessoa ele era – Nagato sorriu voltando os olhos para os meninos que voltavam a treinar – em Suna, ele alcançou outro antigo inimigo, alguém que ele desprezou, mas entendeu. Esse antigo inimigo foi auxiliado por ele, exatamente como eu fui, como outros foram, ele se tornou o Kazekage, Akasuna no Sasori, já deve ter ouvido falar, o homem que comanda mais de mil marionetes.

- Alguém tão influente, tão desprendido...ele foi morto por Konoha ou se tornou Hokage? – Zabuza perguntou.

- Se você olhar o rosto do Hokage, de Minato, poderá ver a sombra da beleza do Anbu que mudou o meu mundo – Nagato falou – mas ele desapareceu depois de salvar mais de mil pessoas mortas durante o ataque de Uchiha Madara e Kyuubi. Dizem que ele se desvaneceu em pura luz.

- Morto...

- Era necessário – Nagato falou – ele sabia quando retornou que tinha uma data limite, a dada de seu próprio nascimento. Ele fez tudo que podia no limitado tempo que conseguiu...

- Então ele existe, como um menino – Zabuza quase gritou – um menino desprotegido...

- Nunca desprotegido – Nagato falou – ele era o jinchuuriki no Kyuubi quando voltou no tempo e jinchuuriki no Kyuubi ele é novamente, acha que o Grande Demônio Raposa permitiria que alguém tocasse seu filhote? Fora que ele tem em si o sangue de Redemoinho, já que sua mãe é ama das últimas sobreviventes de lá, já ouviu falar das mulheres de Redemoinho?

- Já – Zabuza sorriu um pouco – ferozes na proteção de seus rebentos.

- Exato – Nagato sorriu – e essa tem uma arsenal ainda maior, já que seu marido é o próprio Hokage.

- O filho do Ho...

- Na antiga existência, ele perdia os pais no dia do ataque e ninguém percebeu a presença de Madara, que continuou vivo e livre – Nagato falou – ele foi odiado por ser a encarnação da Kyuubi, como se fosse o próprio demônio. Ele não tinha ninguém, nenhuma família e sinistras forças comandavam Konoha por debaixo dos panos, destruindo muitas vidas e famílias, tudo teve conseqüências sobre ele, mesmo assim ele lutou, ele fez seu lugar no mundo e mais, ele fez a paz. Mas a paz não tinha sabor para ele, porque todos que ele amara tinham perecido, amigos e adversários, por isso ele voltou, para apressar os planos, para colocar as engrenagens no lugar, para salvar a todos. Se agora ele é amado e protegido como se fosse à criatura mais frágil e delicada do mundo, ele fez por merecer exatamente isso. Nós, os antigos inimigos, que odiamos aquela existência e que teríamos nos deleitado com o sabor de seu sangue, fazemos nossa parte, realizando a missão que ele nos legou, para que ele e todas as crianças que ele conheceu possam crescer em um mundo digno delas. Para que elas possam sorrir e não tenham que sentir o gosto da amargura jovens demais.

- E quem pensa nas crianças que nós fomos? – Zabuza perguntou alheio.

- Ele pensou nos homens que nós nos tornamos – Nagato falou – por isso ele em enviou atrás de você e dos outros dois Espadachins Lendários de Nevoa, para que vocês também possam fazer parte dessa realização. Nosso mundo não é perfeito, Zabuza, e honestamente, eu não preciso do seu poder, mas ele queria que eu tentasse, por Haku...

- Haku? – Zabuza perguntou confuso, olhando o lindo menino que ofegava junto com o irmão.

- Naruto me disse que ele vai amá-lo – Nagato falou – que vocês eram um, ele jamais negaria a Haku o direito de ser completamente feliz, era essa a vontade dele, que nós fossemos plenamente felizes. Eu jamais dei as costas aos ensinamentos de Naruto, e se é algo que ele trouxe até essa nova existência, eu não me negarei a fazer. Você precisa retornar para Kiri e assumir o seu lugar nas mudanças, assim como deve estar preparado para assumir seu lugar ao lado do menor dos meus irmãozinhos, no momento em que ele sorrir para você, será sua obrigação e direito zelar pela proteção e felicidade dele.

Zabuza olhou estarrecido para o ruivo, ele era alguém tipo de louco? Não via a diferença de vida e idade deles? Não via que era sujo enquanto aquele menino fora criado o mais protegido possível? Não via que o menino mal tinha oito anos enquanto ele tinha dezoito?

- Sua idade não importa para mim – Nagato falou – assim como não tenho falsos pudores ou princípios, Haku pode ser puro, mas é mais maduro do que sua idade e aparência e ele saberá impedi-lo de fazer algo que não deseje.

Zabuza vira o menino usar gelo, poderia literalmente entrar numa fria se fizesse algo que o menino não queria. Haku, pensou, até o nome era belo.

- Haku, Kimimaro – Nagato ergueu a voz, chamando a atenção dos dois meninos – encontrei nosso objetivo aqui.

- Ah – Haku gemeu correndo para Nagato – que bom, podemos voltar? Konan deve estar preocupada, assim como a pequena Makoto. É ele o shinobi?

- Hai – Nagato sorriu para o menino.

Zabuza viu o instante em que os olhos castanhos se uniram aos dele, cor de pedra, olhos duros demais, mesmo assim o menino não mostrou medo, apenas curiosidade. Quando os lábios vermelhos se estenderam em um enorme e brilhante sorriso, Zabuza soube que estava cativo, seguiria aquele menino onde ele fosse e faria o que ele desejasse, estava rendido. Com um dos movimentos lépidos que Zabuza admirara de longe, o menino se aproximou dele, mal chegava à linha de seu estômago, e quando as mãos pálidas e suaves encostaram em sua cintura, ele sentiu o desejo e calor percorrer cada pequena parte de seu corpo, ecoando até mesmo em sua Zanbatou.

- Seja bem-vindo a nossa Kiri e Ame, Zabuza-san – Haku falou animado – espero que seja muito feliz conosco.

- Vou ser – Zabuza falou tocando de leve nos cabelos longos que lhe caiam lisos pelas costas e ombros – se você me mostrar o caminho.

Haku sorriu ainda mais, se movendo rapidamente e ficando entre Zabuza e Nagato, pegando a mão de Zabuza e a apertando suavemente. Nagato soube naquele momento que fizera o certo e que Naruto, como sempre, pensava em tudo. Mais uma vez, reafirmou sua promessa de fazer a paz verdadeira e duradoura, e de proteger aqueles inocentes, para que eles sempre fossem isso, inocentes.

**-**

Yahiko suspirou e então olhou mais uma vez a paisagem, pelas informações que conseguira, Raiga deveria estar por ali, mas onde? Então se lembrou do que Nagato lhe dissera, as palavras de Naruto, sentindo mais uma vez a preocupação de que aquela nova existência pudesse recordar fatos que lhe trouxessem dor. Funerais, tinha dito Naruto a Nagato, Raiga estava aficionado em funerais, nada mais natural que estivesse próximo a templos ou...cemitérios. Com um sorriso, ele se encaminhou ao antigo cemitério, reconhecendo alguns dos símbolos sobre as lápides familiares.

Sentiu duas presenças humanas no cemitério, mas ao adentrar, esqueceu sua missão e tudo mais, exatamente no centro do labirinto de túmulos e lápides, havia um maior e mais pomposo, brilhando ao sol estava o símbolo da espiral Uzumaki. Foi para lá que se encaminhou, porque era o que seu coração mandava que fizesse, teria tempo depois, cumpriria sua missão, mas depois.

Com passadas rápidas e firmes ele chegou até a lápide de pedra, sentindo-a quente, mesmo que o sol recém tivesse saído. Era como se a pedra estivesse viva, esperando por algo e Yahiko sorriu ao ler os nomes escritos, os nomes do clã Uzumaki, que antigamente tinham sido os governantes da antiga vila de Redemoinho, destruída pelas guerras, como Ame quase fora.

- Sou Yahiko, de Ame – falou baixo, reverente, aquele não era um lugar para vozes alteradas, era um lugar de respeito e veneração – nossa vila quase teve o mesmo fim que a sua, mas não foi por isso que eu vim. Não esperava...nem tinha me dado conta da existência de vocês aqui, mas agora que eu vi, não posso ignorar. Vocês podem ver tudo? Vocês sabem?

Yahiko organizou seus pensamentos, concentrado na pedra, nas pessoas que haviam morrido e sido sepultadas ali, que eram parte do menino que crescia em Konoha.

- Vocês sabem que a melhor parte de vocês vive em Konoha? – Yahiko perguntou sorrindo – Uzumaki Kushina é a mãe dele, a esposa do Hokage. Eu ouvi que ela chegou a Konoha um pouco mais velha que um bebê, seus pais tinham conseguido sobreviver aos tormentos da guerra e buscaram ajuda lá. Eu conheço os horrores de ver sua vila e casa virar um campo de batalha, e estamos nos esforçando para que isso jamais torne a acontecer.

Yahiko sorriu, rezando um pouco, sentindo as duas presenças se aproximando dele, mesmo assim não abriu os olhos para procurar por elas ou se desconcentrou de sua reza, quando acabou, sorriu mais uma vez.

- Ele, Uzumaki Naruto, ele é o próprio sol – Yahiko falou – a nossa luz da esperança. O nome dele, ele já é conhecido de Kiri a Suna, respeitado por seus governantes. Os sangues de vocês, a tradição de vocês, se mantêm viva em um menino que completou sete anos no último outubro, um menino com um poder tremendo e um coração maior ainda. Nossa, se vocês puderem ver o quanto ele é especial, o quanto ele é sábio. Esse menino, ele quebrou todos os elos de raiva e ódio que o prendiam, ele conquistou aliados e inimigos, e ele retornou no tempo e espaço, mudando tudo que via de errado, dando novas chances até mesmo aqueles que um dia o tinham ferido. Eu sou um desses, eu devo a ele não só o fato de estar aqui, vivo e respirando, eu devo a ele a vila que eu tenho, que eu vejo ficar melhor e mais forte, sem esquecer que o poder não é tudo e que a prosperidade tem que ser para todos. Eu devo a ele o sorriso dos meus amigos de infância, as pessoas mais caras de minha existência, eu devo a ele os irmãozinhos que ele me deu, crianças incríveis com Kekei Genkai especiais que no passado dele haviam ocupado o lugar de adversários. Muitos pensam que foi um erro ele nos deixar ainda mais fortes, já que fomos inimigos dele, mas ele confiou em nós, ele confiou em nossos corações.

- A primeira vez que eu o vi, ele me salvou da morte por sacrifício – Yahiko falou – não há o que eu não faça por aqueles que eu amo, mas ele não permitiu minha morte, ele não permitiu que nada mais fosse tirado de mim e dos meus amigos. Ele nos fez fortes e derrotou Danzou. Vocês devem conhecer esse nome, e odiá-lo. Danzou de Konoha, esse homem odioso que atormentou o mundo com a mesma maldade que atormentou Konoha, morreu em Ame, na minha frente, junto com Hanzou, o flagelo de Ame. Ele também derrotou Uchiha Madara, esses com certeza os mais velhos devem conhecer e odiar. Um traidor desde o berço, se é que isso é possível, mas pelo que eu sei desse Madara, ele era um verdadeiro traidor.

- Ele salvou a tantos, ele mudou tantas coisas, ele começou a paz que agora nos esforçamos a levar para todas as nações – Yahiko falou – e ele teve que desaparecer e renascer, na forma do menino que cresce em Konoha, o menino dourado que fez conseguiu conquistar a própria Kyuubi. Impressionante, não? Sabem, ele jamais aprendeu a odiar, ele conseguiu entender e sentir pesar pelos inimigos caídos, ele é realmente especial...Naruto, ele é único. Nem mesmo Nagato, que tem o Rin'negan, que é o herdeiro do Eremita dos Seis Caminhos, conseguiu vencê-lo, vocês acreditam? Ele tem um dom, um dom incrível, ele consegue despertar o melhor das pessoas, ele consegue entender e mudar o coração das pessoas, ele lhes dá fé. Às vezes eu penso que ele é luz pura, tão quente e cálido, ele poderia nos fazer escravos dele, e jamais tentaríamos fugir. Ele podia nos obrigar a lhe fazer as vontades e, no entanto, o que ele deseja é um mundo onde haja paz, onde infâncias não sejam destruídas pela guerra, em que inocentes não paguem pelos crimes dos culpados. Vocês podem vê-lo, vocês podem viver nele? Eu gostaria que vocês soubessem, se já não sabem, que tem motivos para se orgulhar, porque Redemoinho não está destruída, a vila, os prédios, o povo, pode ter perecido nessa parte do mundo, mas o sangue e os sonhos, aquilo pelo qual vocês lutaram e morreram, isso vive em Konoha, isso crescem em Konoha, mais poderoso do que nunca, mais forte do que a vida e a morte. Enquanto Uzumaki Naruto existir, Redemoinho existirá, enquanto o redemoinho de Konoha cresce em corpo, espírito e força, Redemoinho resplandece mais viva e forte do que nunca.

Yahiko limpou uma lágrima fugaz e respirou fundo.

- E esse Redemoinho alcançara o mundo todo, chegará a lugares que vocês nem imaginam – Yahiko falou – e um dia todos nós teremos paz, todos nós seremos um só povo e mente, mesmo que com costumes diferentes, dons diferentes e até mesmo línguas diferentes. Um dia, todos poderão ver aqueles que vêm de longe e ver um aliado, um amigo ainda desconhecido, um igual. Fiquem orgulhosos, porque o melhor de Redemoinho nasceu em Konoha.

- Existe mesmo um menino assim? – a voz madura soou bem próxima, mas Yahiko não se virou.

- Sim, ele existe – Yahiko falou – eu o conheço, eu o conheci como um jovem homem de vinte anos, carregando as dores das vidas que ele viu se acabarem, carregando o peso daquelas vidas em si, e eu o conheci menino, inocente e alegre, como toda criança deve ser. E nós, a quem ele deu uma segunda chance, nós nos esforçamos para que essa nova existência não seja maculada pelas memórias da anterior, ou pelos erros que fizeram a inocência acabar cedo demais.

- Um dia, eu conheci um menino assim – o homem falou ainda mais próximo, parando atrás de Yahiko – um menino que em meio às lutas, tentava fazer com que tudo parecesse uma grande brincadeira de faz-de-conta. Um menino que eu amei mais que tudo do mundo, tanto que quando ele morreu...quando ele morreu, meu coração pareceu morrer com ele.

- Eu entendo isso – Yahiko falou – o coração de meu melhor amigo teria morrido junto comigo, eu entendo isso muito bem. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Naruto...se algum mal o tocasse, não sei se meu coração resistiria, se eu conseguiria ter fé na humanidade.

- Uma criança sempre é desprotegida, ainda mais se ele é filho do Hokage – o homem falou – ainda mais se ele está associado à pessoa que eliminou Danzou.

Yahiko riu, tocando de leve os nomes gravados.

- Eu teria pena – Yahiko falou – muita pena do idiota que pensasse em ferir Naruto, para começar sua mãe é Uzumaki Kushina, uma mulher de Redemoinho. Então temos seu pai Hokage, Namikaze Minato...

- Que é temido, por isso mesmo possui inimigos ocultos – o homem interrompeu.

- Mas o menino é amado por todos, nenhum membro Anbu pensaria duas vezes em morrer para protegê-lo, ele é o preferido de Morino Ibiki. E então temos os Hyuuga e os Uchiha, que fariam uma guerra por ele. Por ele, Konoha, Kiri, Ame e Suna se uniriam em batalha.

- Mortes não trazem a vida aqueles que a perderam – o homem falou com sabedoria.

- Não, realmente não fazem – Yahiko então se virou, vendo o homem maduro, quase velho – mas ele jamais seria desprotegido, ele é o filhote escolhido de Kyuubi no Yoko. Kyuubi cura suas feridas instantaneamente, Kyuubi protege sua mente de invasão, pode lhe dar seu chakra e força. Acredite, se tudo mais falhar em proteger Ruto-chan, Kyuubi não falhará.

Gennou observou o rapaz, ele tinha uma fé inabalável, algo que lhe despertava lembranças, seu filho teria aquela idade se tivesse sobrevivido, seria parecido? O filho não tinha aqueles olhos verdes, eram castanhos muito claros, a pele do filho também era mais escura, uma criança que crescera brincando ao sol. Com um movimento doloroso e lento, pegou a única coisa que restava de seu tesouro, a foto de seu filho e mostrou ao jovem. Sim, o filho teria aquela idade, uns vinte e dois anos, e seria um shinobi orgulhoso como aquele ali.

- Ah – Yahiko sorriu quando viu o menino – esse sorriso, é quase idêntico ao de Ruto-chan. Um sorriso plenamente feliz, como se nada de ruim existisse no mundo. Eu sempre me perguntei de onde ele herdou esse sorriso, sabe? Kushina-san e Minato-san, nenhum dos dois sorri daquela forma, é como se o sorriso de Ruto-chan fosse um sorriso que só brota na boca dele, mas esse é igual.

- Um sorriso igual – Gennou falou vendo o jovem concordar.

- E eles são parecidos – Yahiko falou entregando a foto – mas os cabelos de Ruto-chan são mais amarelos e mais brilhantes, sua pele é mais bronzeada, e seus olhos...os olhos dele são como janelas para o céu azul, cheios de alegria a vida. Tudo em Ruto-chan parece ser mais forte e mais vivo do que no resto de tudo mais.

Gennou concordou, a foto estava desbotada, mas parecia que o jovem estava descrevendo seu filho, fora os olhos azuis, eram idênticos. Um menino em Konoha, com o sangue de seu filho, crescia cheio de vida e esperança, ele teria que ir a Konoha ver isso com seus próprios olhos, pensou, se fosse verdade, enfim poderia achar um lugar para chamar de lar e descansar. Se fosse mentira ou apenas impressão daquele jovem, então poderia finalmente se vingar da vila que matara seu filho.

- Meu menino, era um Uzumaki por parte de mãe – Gennou falou – talvez seja algo nos genes deles.

- Ou almas puras, seres especiais – Yahiko falou sorrindo – um lindo menino.

- Meu orgulho – Gennou informou – mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Não veio atrás de um velho ou de túmulos, veio?

- Não – Yahiko falou virando o rosto e olhando o homem com a espada que os observava atentamente – vim atrás de Raiga, com um convite a retornar para Kiri e nos ajudar a fazer um mundo onde os funerais todos sejam por morte natural.

Raiga viu os olhos verdes e os castanhos do velho o olhando, ouvira tudo que o loiro falara e tinha ouvido muito mais pelas vilas e aldeias pelas quais passara. Um errante sem lar e sem sonhos, era isso que era, alguém sem propósito, como uma espada cega. Tinha ouvido muito sobre o atual Mizukage, ainda mais sobre as coisas que ele estava mudando e a forma como ele estava mudando, vira vilas antes miseráveis ressurgirem por causa das carroças cheias de grãos e viveres que o Mizukage tinha enviado de Kiri e Ame, preocupado com o bem estar de seu povo, já que os senhores de terras, vassalos do Daymio, não pareciam ligar para o povo simples do país da Água e Onda.

Raiga via o poder que esse novo Mizukage estava gerando, o poder da fé de seu povo, um povo que se fortalecia em confiança e prosperava, um povo que poderia ser usado como sacrifício, que o faria voluntariamente para proteger o seu senhor. Mas o jovem ali, ele dissera que esse sonhos tinha sido originado por outra pessoa, uma pessoa que possuía o poder de destruir os tabus, um jinchuuriki, que julgavam demônios.

- O menino, ele é um jinchuuriki – falou Raiga – como um jinchuuriki pode ter esperança?

- Por que nem mesmo o demônio dentro dele pode destruir o coração angelical dele – Yahiko falou sorrindo – ele nos ensinou os danos que causamos aqueles que têm a árdua tarefa de carregar uma Bijuu. Pela simples existência dele, nós entendemos onde pecamos e que crimes nós cometemos, ele nos ensinou que a ignorância e o preconceito são os maiores geradores de mal e pesar. A pergunta que ele fez é simples: quem tem culpa, a criança que não teve escolha ao ser unida a um demônio, ou aqueles que colocaram o demônio na criança?

Raiga concordou com a cabeça, jamais tinha parado para analisar aquilo, uma pergunta assim gerava muitas outras.

- Quem tem culpa, o ninja que renega sua vila – Yahiko falou em voz baixa, encarando Raiga diretamente – ou a vila que trai seu ninja?

- Uma pergunta pertinente – Gennou falou – ainda mais quando a vila tem o poder de enviar oi-nins atrás dos nuke-nins.

- Eu sei – Yahiko falou – mas quando Nagato assumiu o posto de Mizukage, todas as ordens de eliminação foram caçadas, estamos revendo todos os Bingo Book. Queremos os descontentes, pois nós já fomos parte deles, antigamente, quando nós fomos salvos, nós usávamos o hitaiate de renegados de Ame. Hoje, em Ame, não há mais renegados, todos voltaram a nossa vila, alguns não desejavam mais a vida shinobi e por isso se tornaram aldeões, professores, agricultores ou artesões. Em Ame e em Kiri, queremos que nosso povo tenha a liberdade de ser o que deseja, que sejam felizes, porque é isso que torna uma vila forte, o povo que ela possui.

- Eu não entendo – Raiga falou – shinobis poderosos tornam uma vila forte.

- Não, a verdadeira força shinobi só aparece quando você protege algo que ama – Yahiko falou – a força pela força fere amigos e inimigos e destrói a alma, a defesa do que se ama fortalece os laços e muda o mundo.

- Belas palavras – Gennou falou guardando a foto de seu filho novamente, iria realmente a Konoha – verdadeiras palavras.

- Zabuza está em Kiri – Yahiko falou – recebi o comunicado de Nagato, ele o encontrou e o convenceu...

- O próprio Mizukage foi atrás de Zabuza? Mas Kisame é o...

- Nós fomos instruídos a não nos colocarmos no caminho de Kisame, ele será encontrado por outra pessoa – Yahiko falou – sua espada, por mais que não volte a servir diretamente a Kiri, vai servir a Aliança, o que é tão bom quanto.

- Dividir o poder com outras vilas? – Raiga perguntou chocado.

- Se nossos aliados são fortes, nós somos fortes também – Yahiko sorriu amplamente, completamente tranqüilo com aquilo, como se fosse normal – esse é um novo mundo, um mundo que estamos ainda construindo, um mundo onde as guerras sejam histórias antigas. Nossa missão é que esse mundo seja para todos.

- Eu...tenho que pensar – Raiga falou.

Yahiko concordou e então pegou algo dentro de sua mochila, jogando para Raiga que pegou defensivamente no ar.

- É um polidor – Yahiko falou animado – ele pode remover quase que completamente o risco em seu hitaiate, eu sei, eu usei no meu.

Yahiko arrumou o hitaiate, que reluziu no sol, mostrando o leve risco que ainda possuía. Um shinobi tinha orgulho do hitaiate que usava, ele era um símbolo do que defendia, sendo a vila ou contra ela. Entendia isso, porque já fora um renegado, já fora à oposição armada contra o poder que agonizava e não protegia os seus. Agora ele era parte de duas grandes vilas, agora ele era parte do governo, agora ele podia se lembrar do que o revoltara e mudar alguma coisa.

- Não disse que...

- Não, mas eu posso ter esperanças, Raiga – Yahiko falou – há uma nova geração, uma geração cheia de energia e sonhos, crianças que precisam de bons senseis, crianças que querem se tornar shinobis. Alguns deles têm Kekei Genkai e...

- Não, aqueles com Kekei Genkai em Kiri foram caçados e mortos – Raiga cortou – ou simplesmente desapareceram.

- Isso era no passado – Yahiko falou – meus irmãozinhos, um deles é do clã Koori, outro é do clã Kaguya, tradicionais de Kiri. Há outras crianças, elas são protegidas e estimuladas a desenvolverem seus dons, se assim desejarem, não as tornaremos armas, os tornaremos shinobis.

- Mas shinobis são armas – Raiga falou confuso.

- Se você fosse uma arma, então porque teria se recusado a continuar na mão de seu senhor? – Yahiko perguntou sorrindo, agora era a vez de Gennou observar – não, armas não pensam ou sentem, shinobis são humanos, sangram, pensam e amam. Podemos esconder nossos corações e mentes durante uma missão ou batalha, mas isso não nos impede de ainda pensar e sentir. Bem, eu vou estar na hospedaria da vila, sabem onde me encontrar.

Yahiko reverenciou em despedida e partiu, depois de tocar mais uma vez a pedra quente do túmulo familiar. Quando ele desapareceu pelo caminho, Raiga olhou Gennou com cautela.

- E você, o que vai fazer? – Raiga perguntou, sabia quem era aquele homem e o respeitava, embora jamais tivesse se aproximado dele.

- Eu vou a Konoha – Gennou falou – talvez lá eu encontre o que ele disse que existe lá, talvez eu encontre a paz que eu procuro. O importante não é o que eu farei, e sim o que você fará, pelo menos para você.

Raiga suspirou.

- Ele parece sincero – Raiga falou – e eu já vi muitas mudanças desde que esse Nagato assumiu o poder em Kiri. Talvez...talvez ele não esteja mentindo, talvez seja possível...um mundo onde os funerais sejam os mais belos.

- Sim, os funerais por mortes naturais são os mais belos – Gennou falou – talvez porque sejam raros no nosso mundo shinobi.

Raiga concordou, e então reverenciou Gennou e desapareceu, deixando-o sozinho com os seus.

**-**

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Obrigado aos que lêem, espero que estejam gostando dessa nova saga, e eu já estou no sétimo capítulo, um marco para mim! Ela será mais demorada do que a outra, há ainda mais detalhes a discutir e pessoas a se pensar. Tentarei fazer com que seja o mais prazeroso possível para vocês acompanhar.**

**Obrigado por lerem, obrigado por apreciarem e mais ainda, obrigado por comentarem.**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Quanto a Lady Yuraa: É minha missão não esquecer de ninguém, estou me matando para lembrar de todo mundo e vou tentar não esquecer de ninguém. Onda e Estrela, assim como Cachoeira, estão no escript! **

**Quanto a Sakura, ela aparece à cima, o que me gera grande desprazer, já que ela já entra me irritando. Claro que o Suke não vai nem se importar com ela, minha vingança!**

**Gennou já apareceu, sim, eu lembrava dele, e ele estará perto do Ruto-chan. Quanto aos membros da Akatsuki, eles logo serão tratados como merecem.**

**Espero que continue apreciando, e o site cortou o endereço, por isso ainda não pude ver, mas estou curiosa.**

**Obrigado e Beijos da Li.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Uchiha Itachi tinha uma missão, exatamente como todos os demais ali. Não estava com seu time Anbu, formavam um time diferente e estranho, mas todos eram mais do que capazes de se locomover e lutar unidos, fora que tinham informações únicas. O objetivo deles eram quatro homens, membros da Akatsuki, parte da organização a qual ele teria se unido se Danzou e Madara não fossem eliminados. Dois desses homens deveriam receber a mão da reconciliação, dois deveriam ser eliminados. Não iria contrariar aquilo, ele mesmo sabia que esse dia chegaria, o dia em que a Akatsuki deveria ser destruída, só não esperava que fizesse parte do time montado para isso.

Olhou então Uchiha Obito, que estava sério e compenetrado, como o guerreiro que era em missão, o guerreiro que amaldiçoara Madara e o enviara depois de derrotado ao outro mundo. E então tinham o antigo time InoShikaChou, com Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi e Akimichi Choumaru. Nenhum deles tinha pestanejado quando as instruções lhes foram passadas, nenhum deles pensou duas vezes antes de concordar. Eles estavam fazendo o certo por Konoha e pelo mundo shinobi. Itachi sabia que ele estava destinado a lutar e vencer Hoshikage Kisame, o objetivo de Inoichi era Zetsu, para ambos havia salvação. Obito, Choumaru e Shikaku tinham a missão de eliminar Kazuzu e Hidan.

Itachi sentia que não era uma questão de sorte eles estarem tão próximos assim de Konoha e da área do Bosque Proibido, onde somente os Nara e seus convidados podiam entrar. Não, Itachi pensou cruzando o Bosque, nada daquilo era coincidência, eles deveriam ter algum objetivo em Fogo, e ele descobriria o que os trouxera ali. Não era segredo para ninguém que era o mais forte ali, mesmo que fosse o mais jovem, com seus treze anos. Seu Sharingan já possuía poder superior ao Mangekyou Sharingan, ele não precisara matar seu melhor amigo para isso, nem mesmo precisava destruir suas vistas. Sua mente, onde tudo existia, e seu coração, onde tudo começava, estavam unidos em um único objetivo, proteger Konoha e os seus, isso lhe dava a força lendária dos shinobis. Estava excitado, claro, porque era a primeira vez que realmente poderia testar seus limites em uma luta, fora liberado por isso, fora escolhido para isso.

Mais um pulo e o Bosque Proibido acabou, os quatro shinobis vestidos em longas capas negras com nuvens vermelhas pareceu surpreso ao vê-los, Itachi apenas sorriu, tocando o cabo de sua katana e vendo seu objetivo. Aquela luta não seria fácil, mas já estava ganha!

**-**

Unkei olhou os dois jounins e bufou irritado, porque eles não os ouviam? Será que não percebiam o perigo que corriam, que todos eles corriam? A menina era jovem demais para controlar tamanho poder. Olhou então o Sandaime, sabendo que ele era a favor de selar os poderes da menina também, e daí que ela só tinha sete anos? Todos os perigos a Konoha deveriam ser controlados ou eliminados.

- Não podemos deixar que a situação se estenda mais – Unkei falou – vocês tem duas semanas para...

- Uma reunião em que seu Hokage não foi chamado? Isso poderia ser julgado traição por alguns – Minato falou entrando na sala onde o casal se agarrava a pequena menina, protegendo-a com o corpo dos olhares e vozes hostis. Kurama Unkei, o líder do clã, o olhou surpreso e então envergonhado, assim como Sarutobi. Minato balançou a cabeça, será que eles ainda não tinham aprendido que as antigas tramas não terminavam em nada além de dor?

- Hokage-sama – Unkei reverenciou – não...jamais pensaríamos em traí-lo. O mal que essa criança pode gerar não ameaça apenas o clã Kurama, meu senhor, mas toda a Konoha, selá-la é a única...

- Não há selo indestrutível – Minato interrompeu, sentindo as mãos do filho que o acompanhava, Naruto fora quem o alertara sobre aquilo, o outro Naruto que vivia dentro de seu pequeno filho, sabia que o menino era a pessoa certa a lhe acompanhar naquela missão – há poderes tão grandes que se adaptam ao selo e encontram uma forma de transbordar. Selar essa criança só trará dor a todos.

- Não sabe do que fala, Minato – Sarutobi falou – queríamos apenas uma saída honrosa para...

- O tempo de conchavos passou – Minato foi duro, gostava de Sarutobi, mas não iria admitir aquilo, era a segunda vez que tivera que impedir Sarutobi de fazer aquilo, não esquecera o acordo que Sarutobi quase firmara com o Raikage há dois anos – eu não admitirei isso. Esse é seu último aviso, Sandaime, eu o respeito e gosto de você, mas se eu o pegar mais uma vez fazendo acordos, tratados ou impondo esse modo velho e amargo de viver, eu o julgarei por traição.

- Minato – Sarutobi ofegou – a menina está quase descontrolada, você não sabe, conseguimos manter isso escondido de você e de toda Konoha, mas...

- Desde o momento em que uma criança nasce, até que ela entende o significado da morte – Naruto falou baixo, mas sua voz suave parecia ecoar nas paredes, alcançando diretamente o coração dos presentes, trazendo tranqüilidade e sabedoria – seu coração está aberto. O coração infantil não se fecha ao saber da existência do fim, porque ele sabe que a morte não é o fim da existência, mas a transformação do físico em espiritual.

- O que...- Unkei começou, mas Sarutobi lhe tocou o braço, impedindo-o e dizendo para ele escutar.

Sarutobi entendeu o que Minato desejava e iria fazer, vendo a forma como Naruto se adiantava, as palavras que escolhia, os ecos do Anbu que mudara não apenas Konoha, mas o mundo. Realmente, tinha errado, não tinha percebido que haviam muitas outras armas no arsenal de Konoha, armas como o entendimento.

- Mas esse conhecimento é instintivo e subconsciente, ainda mais quando o mundo a sua volta chora e sofre – Naruto alcançou os pais da menina, que se afastaram levemente da filha, permitindo que ela fosse vista pelo menino do Hokage. Yakumo estava com medo, mas o menino sorriu e se ajoelhou a sua frente, estendendo a mão e pegando uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos – é nesse momento de dor que um demônio se aloja no coração das pessoas.

- Um demônio? – Yakumo perguntou temerosa – eles pensam que eu tenho um demônio dentro de mim?

- Todo mundo tem um demônio dentro de si – Naruto informou sorrindo – a tarefa mais árdua da vida é combater esse demônio, porque apenas nós podemos lutar contra o nosso demônio.

- Um demônio – Yakumo falou levando as mãos ao peito, onde seu coração batia amedrontado.

- Esse demônio se alimenta da nossa raiva e ódio, gerando inseguranças e medo – Naruto falou enrolando a mecha no dedo enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos da menina – ele é o monstro que aparece em nossos sonhos e nos persegue, porque o objetivo desse demônio é consumir tudo que somos, para isso ele vai destruindo tudo que amamos.

- Como...como eu...

- Como você destrói esse demônio? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso bondoso, Yakumo concordou com a cabeça – primeiro você tem que entender que você tem um poder maior do que os dos outros, maior que o de seus pais, do que do seu clã todo. Como se dizia antigamente, você foi a mais agraciada pela luz do clã Kurama. Exatamente por isso o seu demônio é mais forte do que o demônio deles, porque o demônio é parte de você.

- Eu sou o demônio? – Yakumo perguntou chocada – sou eu quem está fazendo o oto-san e a oka-san sofrer? Eu...minha existência, ela é desnecessária? Eles seriam mais felizes sem mim?

- Não – Naruto falou sorrindo – nenhuma existência é desnecessária, e nenhum poder é incontrolável. Você terá que ter mais perseverança dos que os outros e terá que forçar mais seu corpo, mente e espírito, porque seu demônio está ficando mais forte do que você. Se você não o encontrar e destruí-lo, ele vai ferir as pessoas que você ama, ele vai usar você para fazer isso, porque essa dor irá fortalecê-lo. Ele irá aos poucos corroer tudo que é você, até que você esteja sozinha e desprotegida, então ele tomara todo seu coração e mente, ele será você e você não existira mais.

- Não – Yakumo falou decidida, sempre tinham lhe dito que ela era frágil, e ela própria tinha se tornado preguiçosa e manhosa demais, reconhecia agora, com as palavras do menino, que existia realmente um demônio dentro dela, um que ela estava alimentando, um que ela estava fortalecendo – não, eu não quero ter um demônio dentro de mim, mesmo que ele seja eu.

- Esse é o primeiro passo – Naruto sorriu – você deve aprender a controlar seu poder, para que nem mesmo dormindo ele possa fugir do seu controle. Você deve ir eliminando de sua vida todos os costumes que apenas lhe favorecem, como o egoísmo, a inveja e esses maus sentimentos, que ferem a você e aos outros.

- Sim, eu sou preguiçosa – Yakumo admitiu – eu...dizem que eu era doente quando pequena, sempre me pouparam e eu me acostumei com isso, eu me aproveitei disso.

- Saia para brincar conosco – Naruto falou – há sol e vida lá fora, entre nós você será mais uma criança. Venha brincar e estudar conosco, aprenda ao nosso lado a conhecer seu poder e ampliar seus limites. Seja forte para correr atrás de seus sonhos, porque ninguém pode conquistá-los para você, assim como ninguém poderá vencer o seu demônio além de você. Os outros, nós, podemos ajudar, mas não aniquilar, você é a única que pode. Permita que nós lhe ajudemos a combater seu demônio, enquanto você nos ajuda a combater os nossos.

- Sim, sim – Yakumo falou se jogando no menino – eu quero, eu quero ter amigos, eu quero ser uma honrada shinobi de Konoha. Eu quero ser como o oto-san e a oka-san, quero que eles tenham orgulho de mim, que meu clã e vila tenham orgulho de mim...isso é mal?

Naruto sorriu, acariciando os cabelos da menina, que o olhou assustada quando falou de orgulho.

- Você ser arrogante ou orgulhosa, quando há motivos para isso, não é ruim – Naruto falou – se for dosado com a humildade de saber que não se sabe tudo, que não se pode tudo e com a gentileza de jamais usar o que sabe e é para humilhar o mais humilde e fraco. Shinobis, os shinobis de Konoha e da Aliança existem para proteger as pessoas, não para serem seus algozes. Nós protegemos aqueles que não podem se proteger.

- Sim, eu quero então, ser orgulhosa de minhas capacidades – Yakumo falou sorrindo – que meus pais sejam orgulhosos de mim, assim como meu clã. Eu quero proteger aqueles que não podem e juro que sempre tentarei ser justa ao tratar as pessoas a minha volta.

- Uma promessa que parece simples, mas é bem mais complexa, mas uma boa promessa – Naruto falou se erguendo e puxando as mãos da menina – venha, vamos deixar os mais velhos discutir e vamos brincar, meus amigos estão aqui perto, eles vão gostar de você e você vai gostar dele.

- Há meninas? – Yakumo perguntou insegura.

- Ino-chan, Hina-chan e Tenten-chan – Naruto falou – elas são nossas himes, você vai ser nossa hime também, mas não se engane, isso não quer dizer que vamos fazer suas vontades ou satisfazer seus desejos, tudo conosco é decidido pela maioria.

Yakumo sorriu concordando, então olhou os pais, alinhados, a mãe nos braços do pai, ambos sorrindo para ela. Viu que eles não tinham palavras agora, mas que desejavam que ela fosse com o menino brincar.

- Ah, meu nome é Naruto – Naruto falou puxando de leve a mão que ainda segurava.

- Eu sei – Yakumo falou – eu sempre o vejo andando por ai, eu sou Yakumo.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu amplamente – vamos.

Minato sorriu e encostou a mão nos cabelos do filho quando ele passou quase correndo, fez o mesmo nos cabelos de Yakumo, parecia quase uma benção, mas era ele que se sentia abençoado. Por isso seus olhos foram firmes, mas não hostis para Unkei e Sarutobi.

- Essa é a melhor forma de resolver essa situação – Minato falou – ninguém entende melhor de demônios internos do que meu Naruto, e ninguém consegue se entregar a eles quando ele está por perto. Yakumo se tornará forte, capaz de controlar seus poderes. Em duas semanas, vamos nos reunir e sei que as mudanças serão surpreendentes.

- Eu não sabia, nós não sabíamos que estávamos prejudicando nossa filha – a mulher falou envergonhada – permitimos que ela se tornasse solitária e nem notamos.

- Nós ajudamos a criar as dores que ela sente agora – o homem falou beijando os cabelos da esposa.

- Isso acabou – Minato falou – ela mudara, vocês devem também. Não devem deixar de amá-la, de apoiá-la, ou de demonstrar isso a ela, se o fizerem, será como que a entregassem a esse demônio, mas não devem mais inventar desculpas apenas porque temem que ela cresça. Ela é filha de vocês, sempre os amara e retornara para vocês, mas ela precisa também de outras pessoas, ela precisa encontrar o lugar dela no mundo. Infelizmente, os bebês crescem.

- Hai – a mulher sorriu docemente – e isso é que é lindo, não? Esquecemos disso.

- Seu menino, ele tem uma alma velha – Unkei falou – e sabedoria. Sinto muito que tenhamos lhe desagradado, Hokage-sama.

- Nenhum mal foi feito – Minato falou – mas eu espero que meus clãs recorram a mim quando precisem de ajuda, sempre há um modo de resolvermos pacificamente tudo.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama – Unkei falou e então olhou para Sarutobi – parece que eu o coloquei em problemas, velho amigo.

- Não – Sarutobi sorriu – eu me coloquei neles sozinho, Minato está certo em me repreender. Uma vez, há quase oito anos, um shinobi apareceu em meu escritório e me repreendeu severamente. Eu aprendi na juventude que as pessoas se tornam velhas quando notam que não conseguem mais mudar e aprender, talvez eu tenha me deixado envelhecer, ou tenha se esquecido de como combater meu próprio demônio, isso me fez ver que tenho que ser mais vigilante.

- O maior inimigo é o inimigo interno – Unkei falou pensativo – finalmente eu entendi amplamente o ensinamento antigo.

Sarutobi concordou e andou até Minato, que o esperava, os dois se despediram e rumaram juntos a Torre de Administração. Sarutobi sabia que Minato iria lhe passar um sermão, mas sabia que merecia e iria escutar e aceitar humildemente. Se não fosse a chegada de Minato e Naruto, uma menina poderia ser condenada a inutilidade, dor e pesar. Serenamente, se concentrou em tudo que vira e ouvira e tirou dali conhecimento e sabedoria, ele vivia para ajudar Konoha e auxiliar o Hokage, alguém que ele mesmo escolhera.

- Você ainda dá um bom caldo, Sarutobi – Minato falou enquanto subiam as escadas – só não pode esquecer...

- Que os tempos, graças a deus, mudaram – Sarutobi completou, recebendo um sorriso de Minato, enquanto o loiro concordava – estava pensando nisso, aprendendo isso, sabendo que teríamos feito a coisa errada.

- Todos nós erramos – Minato falou – até mesmo aquele Anbu que lhe repreendeu tão severamente no passado. Ele se esqueceu de deixar instruções sobre coisas que ainda aconteceriam, ele acreditou demais na nossa capacidade, ou simplesmente tinha coisas demais em mente.

- Foi ele...seu menino...Ruto não lembra, lembra? – o medo de Sandaime se mostrou em sua voz, ele não queria que o menino tivesse que sofrer novamente, era mais um a favor da completa ignorância do pequeno – se eu fiz algo que desencadeou alguma lembrança, jamais poderei me...

- Não, calma – Minato interrompeu – parece que ele pode chamar a mente de algumas pessoas para dentro de sua mente, onde ele ainda existe com Kyuubi. Ruto-chan ignora totalmente esses momentos, quando ele retorna, ele sabe apenas o teor do que aconteceu, mas não como ou por que. Por sorte Obito estava aqui quando ele chegou e pode entrar na mente de meu Ruto-chan e encontrar Naru-chan. Parece que é mais fácil para aqueles com Kekei Genkai ocular.

- Ah – Sarutobi suspirou pesadamente, se tranqüilizando, felizmente não gerara nenhum mal – felizmente. Fez bem em me repreender, Minato, eu não vou tornar a "tramar" por suas costas, aprendi minha lição.

- É bom, Sandaime – Minato falou – me magoaria ter que fazer algo contra você, assim como magoaria meu filho.

Sarutobi sorriu levemente, pensando no pequeno que vivia passando por sua casa para ver Konohamaru, seu netinho, que parecia adorá-lo. Seus filhos também gostavam do menino, principalmente Azuma, que retornara a Konoha a pouco, depois de anos servindo ao Daymio como um dos Doze Ninjas Guardiões. Mesmo longe de Konoha, mesmo por fora de todos os acontecimentos, no momento em que Azuma colocara os olhos no pequeno Ruto, ele soubera quem aquele menino era. Desde então observava o menino sempre que tinha tempo livre, vendo as crianças de Konoha brincarem, começando a conhecer a nova geração de shinobis que logo estariam correndo as ruas de Konoha voltando ou partindo em missão. O recomeço, Sarutobi via isso nos olhos do filho, assim como ele mesmo já vira muitas vezes, uma nova geração de folhas fortes, mesmo que Azuma ainda não tivesse entendido todos os seus porquês, Sarutobi sabia que no momento certo, ele veria. E é claro, tinha muito a aprender com Azuma e Minato, a geração deles era a chave para entender a próxima, porque quando a geração do pequeno Naruto e de Konohamaru estivesse pronta, Azuma e Minato seriam os velhos.

O continuo ciclo de morte e renascimento, e todas as mudanças que ele gerava e trazia, era fascinante. Era por isso que Sarutobi ainda queria viver muito, queria aprender muito, ver muito. Não, não estava pronto para se tornar um velho ainda, não estava pronto para descansar e morrer, ainda tinha muito a aprender. E queria ver o futuro que aquelas crianças construiriam, o mundo que elas legariam aos filhos. Porque Sarutobi sabia que tinha errado, mas tinha modificado um pouco, tornado o mundo melhor do que o recebera, agora era a vez de Minato transformar, de ser o revolucionário, como Sarutobi um dia fora, e um dia, ele não duvidava em nenhum momento, seria a vez de Naruto. E que belo Hokage Uzumaki Naruto seria, pensou Sarutobi sorrindo amplamente.

**-**

Deidara entrou no quarto, procurando com os olhos seu amado, quando não o viu, correu para a porta do banheiro privativo e o encontrou, em gloriosa nudez, se banhando depois de um árduo dia de trabalho. Eles iriam partir amanhã para Konoha e os preparativos estavam todos prontos, exatamente por isso ele e Sasori tinham trabalhado tanto. Era uma vitória aquele primeiro Chunnin Shiken, a primeira avaliação entre vilas, todas fazendo parte da Aliança.

Claro que Deidara não era tolo, ele sabia que algumas vilas estavam indo pela visibilidade e pela possibilidade de eliminarem a concorrência nas guerras simuladas, Nagato, Sasori e Minato haviam discutido muito sobre aquilo, mas acabaram concordando que era melhor mostrar as garras logo no começo do que esperar. Os três Kages tirariam toda a informação possível dos lideres de outras vilas e se preparariam para intervir ou proteger.

Os pensamentos lógicos foram varridos da mente de Deidara ao contemplar o corpo de Sasori, sabia que o amante tinha uma certa vergonha de sua perna e braço de madeira, mas para Deidara, aquilo fazia parte de Sasori, assim como todo o resto do corpo marfim. Sem precisar pensar, ele começou a arrancar as roupas que usava, queria sentir sua pele de encontro ao corpo de Sasori, queria os beijos e toques do ruivo, queria que o ruivo mostrasse sua posse sobre ele novamente, marcando-o como seu.

Sasori contraiu a mandíbula ao ver Deidara começar a tirar as roupas, a túnica clara foi jogada de qualquer jeito no chão, enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção abrindo as calças. Seu corpo despertou instantaneamente a presença de Deidara, a visão de sua beleza e nudez. A pele pálida o fascinava, assim como os cabelos loiros que Deidara deixara muito longos, e eram os cabelos que Deidara libertava agora, enquanto saia de sobre o monte de tecido que fora sua calça. Os fios longos e lisos caíram por entorno o rosto belo, cascateando pelos ombros delicados e costas. Deidara não deixara de olhar seu rosto nenhuma vez e Sasori apenas estendeu a mão enquanto sentava na borda da banheira. Precisava daquele loiro como precisava de ar.

Eles eram completamente diferentes, até mesmo seu conceito de arte era diferente, mesmo assim, eles se completavam e encaixavam, como yin e yang. E como duas metades de uma mesmo ser, Deidara caminhou até ele e se sentou com as pernas abertas sobre seu colo, acariciando seus ombros e subindo para os cabelos. Adorava os cabelos de Deidara, e ele adorava os seus, dizia que eram como fogo e que o queimavam. Os lábios se uniram com fome, com pressa, pois mesmo que tivessem passado grande parte do dia juntos, na verdade não estavam, porque para os dois, desde a primeira noite de amor, quando Deidara seduziu Sasori, estar juntos queria dizer tocar.

Sasori ganhou a luta pela dominação, sabendo que Deidara quase sempre fraquejava e o deixava comandar, exatamente por isso sorriu e levou a mão de madeira ao pote de óleo que havia na beirada da banheira, bem próximo a ele, e umectou o dedo, que foi diretamente para a entrada de Deidara. O loiro se arqueou e gemeu, quebrando o beijo enquanto Sasori lhe mordiscava o queixo.

- Dana – Deidara gemeu entregue, uma das mãos ficou nos cabelos rubros, puxando-os levemente, a outra vagou pelo peito forte, indo até a virilha, onde o membro de Sasori já se mostrava mais do que pronto para tomá-lo.

- Impaciente, meu Deidara – Sasori sussurrou de encontro ao pescoço de Deidara, que se mantinha arqueado enquanto brincava com seu ânus. Lambeu o pescoço até o peito de Deidara e então foi sugar um dos mamilos, puxando-o para dentro de sua boca e mordendo-o levemente, sentindo Deidara agarrar seu membro e o mover sem qualquer ritmo, mostrando o quanto aquilo o descontrolava – tão belo.

Deidara gemeu o nome de Sasori, ofegante e excitado.

- Rápido, rápido, Dana – Deidara choramingou – me toque mais, mais...

Sasori riu baixo, um som rouco que fazia Deidara praticamente gozar, ainda mais porque a proximidade da boca de Sasori de seu peito fazia o hálito do Kazekage agir como uma leve carícia. Sem perceber o que fazia, Deidara bombeou com força o membro do ruivo, fazendo-o gemer com os olhos fechados. Não havia tempo agora, pensou Sasori, depois acariciaria todo aquele corpo perfeito e jovem, depois beijaria cada pedaço daquela pele sedosa. Por agora, ele tirou os dedos de dentro de Deidara e lhe segurou os quadris, erguendo-os e então se encaixando e empurrando Deidara para baixo, escorregando com a força da gravidade para dentro dele, se enterrando profundamente.

- Dana – Deidara gritou cego pelo prazer que isso gerava.

Estava acostumado a ter Sasori dentro dele, já faziam anos que eles transavam, mesmo assim, sempre sentia um frenesi quando Sasori entrava nele, e o ruivo quase sempre o preparava com os dedos ou boca. Era como se Sasori venerasse seu corpo, mesmo quando a paixão os segava e tornava selvagens, Sasori o fazia se sentir lindo e único. E Sasori era o único para ele, por isso apoiou os braços nos ombros de Sasori e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás e unindo as bocas em um beijo apaixonado enquanto começava a cavalgar Sasori no ritmo que desejavam, forte e rápido, selvagem. Era quase como uma luta, o som dos corpos se chocando, dos ofegos e gemidos que escapavam nasalados. As bocas ofegantes de recusavam a deixar a do outro.

- Dana, Dana – Deidara clamou rouco – Dana, eu...

- Goze para mim – Sasori ordenou com voz rouca, uma voz que Deidara simplesmente amava e que sempre o precipitava ao êxtase, dessa vez não foi diferente e o ventre de ambos se umedeceu com o sêmen de Deidara.

Apertou com mais força os quadris pálidos, sabendo que marcaria a pele delicada, mas não poderia se conter enquanto movia com força os quadris de Deidara, que ainda gemia em um longo orgasmo. Gozou dentro dele, e então sorriu, jogando o corpo para trás e caindo dentro da banheira com o loiro.

- Dana – Deidara gritou surpreso e então sentiu o ruivo se enterrar completamente nele – ah!

Sasori nada falou, estava além das palavras, estava no céu. A água morna acariciava o corpo suado. Deidara se aconchegou nele enquanto saia do corpo de seu loiro. Acariciou os cabelos que se grudavam ao corpo pálido, confortando Deidara, que se apoiou nele, haviam inúmeras vantagens em ter o corpo se deteriorando aos poucos, como chamavam o envelhecimento, ficara mais alto que seu Deidara, mais corpulento que ele, podia o segurar em seus braços assim, o aconchegar. Seu corpo antigo não teria podido, Deidara não teria apreciado tanto seu corpo antigo, e ele não teria os prazeres que sentia com o mais singelo toque de Deidara. Envelhecer e um dia morrer, podia aceitar isso se Deidara estivesse ao seu lado, ou se estivesse do outro lado o esperando.

- Eu te amo – Sasori falou de encontro aos cabelos claros.

Deidara ergueu os olhos azuis sonolentos, então abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto se abraçava a ele languidamente.

- E eu a você, meu Dana – Deidara sussurrou enquanto Sasori começava a lavá-lo – muito.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, nem precisavam, apenas se lavaram com lentidão, venerando o corpo um do outro enquanto se beijavam sem pressa. No fundo da mente dos dois, uma oração em agradecimento ecoava, porque estavam vivos, porque estavam juntos, porque tinham tudo que podiam desejar e até mais.

**-**

Kisame fingia não estar contente, mas era sua forma como gostava de viver. Konoha era um lugar bonito e tranqüilo, era um lugar onde ele poderia viver, fora que se desejasse, ele poderia ir até sua vila natal, que não lembrava mais quase em nada o lugar onde nascera e crescera. Aquela Aliança, ela realmente era sincera, pelo menos da parte do Hokage e do Mizukage. Um homem impressionante, Kisame pensava em silêncio, com olhos tão assustadores quanto os de Itachi.

Conhecera Nagato e sua esposa ontem, quando ele tinha chego para assistir as finais do Primeiro Chunnin Shiken. Um marco, uma realização, a vila toda estava excitada, ainda mais porque seria no mesmo dia em que era celebrado o Festival da Kyuubi, dali a três dias e o Kazekage estava para chegar entre hoje e amanhã. Até mesmo o sereno Uchiha Itachi estava excitado, o que era um marco para Kisame, pois jamais enfrentara alguém como aquele jovem ao seu lado. Seu orgulho permitia dizer que fora completamente derrotado, feito de bobo e drenado pelo rapaz de longos cabelos negros, se tivessem lhe dito antes de encontrar o Sharingan de Itachi que perderia para um jovem mal saído da puberdade e com metade do seu tamanho, mataria a pessoa pela piada desagradável, mas era real.

Kisame era um cretino, mas tinha um certo código de conduta e disso jamais abriria mão, por Itachi ter lhe poupado a vida, e ele descobrira que a ordem era tentar convencer Kisame a retornar a uma das vilas da Aliança ou então eliminá-lo, e no código de Kisame, ele tinha a obrigação de servir Itachi enquanto vivesse. Não era só os resquícios de sua honra que o compeliam a isso, era também o fato de ser divertido observar Itachi. A maior parte das pessoas parecia ter receio do rapaz, talvez não bem receio, mas respeito. Descobrira que o jovem mostrara desde muito cedo uma força impressionante, uma agudeza mental e mais, uma sabedoria quase soberba.

Mas havia mais em Uchiha Itachi, havia o filho amado, o irmão mais velho responsável, que saia para treinar com o irmãozinho e lhe ensinava jutsus e movimentos de luta. Era um Itachi mais tranqüilo, menos alerta, mas igualmente poderoso. Esse Itachi sorria mais, falava mais, e Kisame começava a notar o que fizera daquele jovem o shinobi poderoso que era. O irmãozinho de Itachi o olhara demoradamente e então o ignorara totalmente, como que esperando para formar uma opinião sobre ele.

Era interessante observar os dois, que agora se dedicavam ao taijutsu, Itachi não usava nem um quinto de sua agilidade e força, cuidadoso para não ferir o irmãozinho, mas firme ao mostrar os erros e corrigi-los. Era como uma dança, pensava Kisame, impressionado com a graciosidade dos dois irmãos, uma dança que poderia ser fatal.

- Ah, eles já começaram – a voz excitada soou ao lado de Kisame, que quase pulou de susto, então foi alvejado por grandes olhos azuis, reconheceu um brilho de travessura naqueles olhos e isso o fez sorrir como bobo – oi, sou Naruto, quem é você?

Kisame observou o menino que deveria ter a idade do irmãozinho de Itachi, Sasuke, uns oito anos. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo alto, a franja caia rebelde entorno do rosto bonito, destacando os grandes olhos e a boca carnuda e vermelha. Uma boca sorridente, percebeu Kisame, notando também o contraste dos cabelos amarelos com a pele mel. Konoha era uma vila abençoada, jamais vira tanta beleza, feminina e masculina, junta antes.

- Hoshikage Kisame – falou pensando em oferecer a mão.

- Ah – o menino sorriu amplamente – ouvi que você tem uma espada grandona, onde ela ta?

- Samehada está na casa de Itachi-san – Kisame falou baixo, se sentia meio nu sem sua espada, mas Itachi dizia que ele dependia demais dela e que poderia ser considera hostil carregá-la o tempo todo pela vila – ele não me deixa andar com ela.

- O Tachi pode parecer chato, mas ele sabe o que faz – Naruto falou animado – ah, eles estão prontos para usar ninjutsu. Eu adoro essa parte.

Kisame notou que Naruto estava mais do que acostumado a assistir os treinos dos dois irmãos, deveria ser amiguinho de Sasuke. Tirou então os olhos do menino e olhou os irmãos no exato instante em que uma rajada de fogo veio na direção em que estava com Naruto. Antes de poder se mover ou fazer algo para se proteger, o menino ao seu lado fez um selo e uma rajada de vento soprou, formando uma barreira de vento que conteve o fogo até o extinguir.

- Boa reação, Ruto-chan – Itachi elogiou – péssima reação, Kisame. Ototo, temos que aprimorar o seu controle.

- Ruto, está bem? Se feriu? – Sasuke ouvia o irmão, mas estava mais preocupado com o amigo, que sorriu erguendo a mão.

- Ainda não acabou – Naruto gritou e Sasuke pulou de volta ao seu lugar, se defendendo com um jutsu de água do de fogo que o irmão usava para atacá-lo – lembre-se, jamais deixe de observar seu adversário, ele pode usar seus amigos como distração.

- Muito bem, Ruto – Itachi elogiou atacando Sasuke com taijutsu.

- O Suke e o Tachi começaram a fazer lutas mais serias desde o aniversário do Suke – Naruto falou – nós já estamos na Academia, mas lá eles não nos ensinam tudo. O Suke ainda fica meio distraído quando treina.

Kisame ouviu a explicação com um sorriso bobo, estava espantado demais para comentar. O menino ao seu lado, do qual mal conseguia notar a presença, usara um jutsu usando apenas um selo, e esse único selo liberara um jutsu complexo e forte de vento, e mesmo assim, não conseguira sentir o chakra do menino. Esse Naruto, fosse quem fosse, era impressionante também.

- Você treina com eles? – Kisame perguntou.

O menino tirou os olhos dos irmãos e olhou Kisame.

- Com o Suke aqui – Naruto falou – com o Tachi eu treinava na sede da Anbu, mas ele saiu de lá. Ainda não sei aonde ele vai me treinar.

- Ibiki liberou as salas que normalmente usamos para nós – Itachi falou, tinha pego Sasuke em um genjutsu – continuaremos a treinar no mesmo lugar, mesmo dia e hora.

Naruto sorriu amplamente e então moveu a cabeça, mostrando a Itachi que Sasuke começava a se libertar do genjutsu.

- Você treina com Itachi-san na Anbu? – Kisame perguntou impressionado – por quê?

- Com ele eu treino o que aprendo com Kyuu-chan – Naruto informou fazendo um bico amuado – o to-chan disse que tudo que eu aprendo com ela é considerado kinjutsu e tem que ficar em segredo. O Tachi treina comigo porque gosta do desafio.

- Ele lhe treina então – Kisame falou pensando que seria mais ou menos que o acontecia ali.

- Não, nós treinamos juntos – Naruto informou sorrindo.

- Ele quase me vence às vezes – Itachi falou enquanto empurrava o irmãozinho e o fazia cair em mais um genjutsu – Kyuu-chan é a forma como Ruto chama Kyuubi no Yoko.

O queixo de Kisame caiu, ele olhou de Itachi para o menino, que parecia tão angelical e jovem ao seu lado. O jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, sabia que no dia em que Madara atacara Konoha e morrera, um jinchuuriki fora feito, mas não esperava que...kami-sama, qual seria o poder daquele menino agora e o quanto evoluiria conforme ele crescesse?

- Acho que poderá treinar com Kisame na próxima vez – Itachi falou sem nem mesmo ofegar, Sasuke já estava completamente amassado e suado, com a respiração pesada, mas estava melhor do que na semana anterior – então você poderá vê-lo usando Samehada.

- Mesmo? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo amplamente e então baixou os olhos, parecendo envergonhado – eu vou tentar não machucá-lo.

- É o que espero – Itachi falou com um sorriso e então libertou Sasuke e o olhou – desiste?

- Por hoje – Sasuke falou ofegante, deixando o corpo cair para trás, caindo sentado no chão.

Naruto riu e correu para o amigo, nas mãos tinha dois cantis, um atirou para Itachi, que o pegou no ar com um sorriso de agradecimento, o outro ele destampou e ofereceu a Sasuke, que o pegou e bebeu longamente, sedento e ofegante. Naruto então tirou uma toalhinha do bolso de trás da calça e a molhou com a água do cantil antes de começar a limpar o rosto de Sasuke, que lhe sorriu agradecido.

Itachi caminhou lentamente até os dois meninos e então tocou os cabelos de Naruto.

- E então, está começando a se sentir mais velho? – Itachi perguntou.

- Faltam três dias – Naruto falou sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava a caricia – gostei do seu novo amigo.

Itachi arranhou a garganta, como que insultado pela denominação que Naruto dera a Kisame, mas estava era surpreso pelas implicações na entonação de Naruto.

- Ele não é esse tipo de amigo – Itachi falou se inclinando e ficando com o rosto na linha do de Naruto – estou esperando você crescer para ser meu amigo.

Naruto riu divertido, corando um pouco e então olhou nos olhos de Itachi.

- Você não me engana – Naruto falou fazendo um charmoso beicinho – pensa que não sei que você já teve um monte de amigos e amigas por ai?

- Estou apenas treinando para contentar você – Itachi falou beijando o nariz do menino – precisa crescer rápido, Ruto-chan.

- Aniki, pare de provocar o Ruto – Sasuke falou se erguendo do chão e empurrando de leve o irmão – ele é meu.

- Eu o conheci primeiro – Itachi informou implicante.

- Ah, agora vou ter uma batalha de Sharingan por mim – Naruto falou teatralmente, parecendo uma garota feliz e coquete.

- Pode ter certeza que vai – Obito falou pulando entre os meninos e pegando Naruto no colo, então pulou para junto de Kisame – mas é claro, que o mais bonito e rápido fica com tudo!

- Bito – Naruto gritou abraçando o jounin apertado, enquanto tinha os cabelos beijados por ele – como foi à missão? Porque está com o cheiro do Yahiko-nii? Esse outro cheiro que eu sinto, é cheiro de sêmen?

Kisame estava observando com olhos arregalados, mesmo assim não conseguiu registrar o avanço de Itachi, que tirou Naruto dos braços do desconhecido e aparecia longe enquanto o moreno que Naruto chamara de Bito caia atingido por algum golpe de Itachi.

- Vá tomar um banho – Itachi ordenou – como tem coragem de vir tocar Naruto ainda com o cheiro de...

- Bito, está namorando o Yahiko-nii? – Naruto perguntou enquanto tapava com a mão a boca de Itachi.

Obito sorriu do chão, com as mãos segurando a barriga atingida, confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo meio envergonhado.

- Ah, parabéns – Naruto falou e então tirou a mão da boca de Itachi, que o segurava no colo como se nada pesasse – e você, não seja ruim com o Bito, ou será que você está com inveja?

Itachi arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, pasmo com as conclusões de Naruto.

- Tem certeza? – Naruto perguntou – pode estar com inveja porque o Bito está com o Yahiko-nii, que é muito fofo, ou então porque o Bito obviamente está se dando muito bem!

Obito corou completamente, assim como Sasuke, Kisame engasgou com sua própria saliva e Itachi gargalhou, apertando o menino junto a si.

- Não, Ruto-chan, eu não estou com inveja – Itachi garantiu ainda rindo – estava apenas tentando preservar a sua pureza.

- Ah, o ero-sennin já acabou com ela – Naruto falou entendo – a ka-chan bateu nele por ter deixado as anotações perto de mim, e o to-chan prometeu que se ele permitisse que eu visse mais um manga yaoi ele ia castrar o ero-sennin. Eu tive que olhar no dicionário para saber o que era castrar, mas...

- Manga yaoi? – Itachi perguntou pasmo.

- Aquele lixo pervertido – Sasuke rosnou baixo.

- Kami-sama – Obito ofegava – o sensei não vai precisar, eu mesmo vou matar Jiraya.

- A oba-chan quase fez isso depois que o No-chan leu o manga – Naruto falou inocente – ele está no hospital agora, o to-chan disse que ele talvez ganhe alta para as finais.

- Nowaki viu isso também? – Itachi perguntou imaginando a fúria de Tsunade, quase se sentia vingado.

- Todos nós vimos – Sasuke informou – Ruto tinha curiosidade para saber como era que dois homens transavam, aprendemos muito, é chocante.

- Deve doer – Naruto falou parecendo confuso – dói muito?

- Eu lhe digo quando você tiver trinta anos e for começar a pensar em praticar sexo – Obito falou levemente irritado com Jiraya – vou matar Jiraya.

- Porque o uke sempre chora? – Naruto perguntou – é porque dói muito, não? Mas então porque fazem se dói tanto?

- Naruto – Itachi suspirou o nome do loiro, que o olhou confuso – não o quero fazendo isso, não o quero nem sequer pensando nisso, quando mais descobrindo o por que. Entendeu?

- Mas...

- Não – Itachi cortou – ou eu vou matar Jiraya.

Naruto amuou e pareceu prestes a chorar, mas Itachi o abraçou e acariciou delicadamente.

- Nossa, Konoha é diferente mesmo – Kisame falou rindo.

- Kisame, mais uma palavra e eu te mato – Itachi falou baixo, letal.

Kisame apenas riu, mas não ousou dizer mais nada. Realmente, iria se divertir muito vivendo em Konoha, bem melhor do que vivera na Akatsuki, se escondendo e tendo que seguir as ordens sem sentido dos outros. Ali pelo menos ele sabia o porquê fazia o que estava fazendo, e tinha o direito a se recusar a fazer se desejasse, algo que não acontecera em Kiri quando vivia lá e que não podia na Akatsuki, mesmo depois que Madara morrera.

**-**

Gennou ajudou Kushina com as compras, estava vivendo em Konoha há alguns meses e já tinha visto-a muitas vezes, quase sempre comprando viveres para casa. Ela era uma mulher bonita, com longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados que deixava solto já que tinha se aposentado de um posto ativo como shinobi, mas não se encaixava na idéia que Gennou fazia da esposa de um Hokage. Era uma mulher forte, Gennou tinha que admitir orgulhoso, com um temperamento vivo que lhe lembrava sua própria mãe. Era rápida para rir e demorava a repreender, parecia estar sempre de bom humor e era uma esposa e mãe apaixonada.

Pelos aldeões soubera que ela morrera ao dar a luz a seu único filho e mesmo ressuscitada, não poderia mais ter nenhum, eles haviam contado que isso a entristecera muito, porque ela e o marido queriam muitos filhos, já que ambos eram filhos únicos, mas kami-sama, em sua suprema benevolência, tinha dado a eles uma única criança, que valia por dez.

Gennou não podia deixar de notar que parecia verdade, ainda mais porque o jovem Naruto estava sempre cercado de amigos de sua idade, uma nova geração que surpreendera Gennou, jamais vira tantas crianças talentosas, crescendo em harmonia e unidas. E havia o menino, que se tornara a luz de sua vida. Ainda não falara com ele diretamente, mas o observava muito. Sabia que ele ia na sede Anbu todas as quartas-feiras e que ficava horas lá, era o único dia em que só encontrava com o menino Uchiha, que o esperava nas portas do prédio depois que seu irmão já tinha partido a pelo menos uma hora.

Hoje quem sabe, seria seu dia de sorte, ontem fora o Festival da Kyuubi e vira o menino vestindo uma yukata curta e branca, com Kyuubi bordada em fios de ouro e cobre nas costas, parecendo alegre e cheio de vida como sempre. Gennou já notara que vivia para ver o sorriso do menino, ou ouvir o som de seu riso. Pela rua cheia de pessoas que iam e vinham, ele se concentrou em controlar sua crescente impaciência e então olhou a mulher de soslaio, percebendo os olhos verdes dela sobre ele.

- Gennou-san – Kushina falou sorrindo – não precisa esconder seu chakra, eu sei quem você é.

Gennou contraiu os lábios e a mão de Kushina se ergueu para segurar seu braço em um toque gentil.

- Não se preocupe, nenhum de nós lhe fará mal – Kushina falou olhando para o chão – Konoha...não fomos nós que destruímos Redemoinho, mas os erros do passado sempre pesarão em nossas costas e sempre teremos que responder por eles. Sabe, eu tenho medo de pensar em quantas vilas, quantas vidas foram tiradas para "o bem" de Konoha, quantas vidas ainda seriam tiradas se Danzou não tivesse sido eliminado, se Orochimaru...eu tenho medo até de pensar nisso.

Gennou se viu sorrindo, tocando de leve a mão da mulher, o medo dela era real, assim como seu pesar. Ela sentia, ela pensava, e era verdade, nenhum daqueles que comandavam Konoha agora eram culpados pelo que acontecera a mais de trinta anos, estavam trilhando um novo caminho, construindo uma nova forma de vida, uma que não precisava drenar os mais fracos para se fortalecer.

- Eu tenho muito medo do que poderia ter acontecido – Kushina falou começando a subir as escadas que levavam ao apartamento que vivia com o marido e filho – porque eu sei como seria esse mundo, eu já tive vislumbres dele e isso dói.

- Ka-chan? – a voz suave e preocupada de Naruto soou no corredor e Kushina se apressou para os últimos degraus, vendo seu filho parado na porta, usando uma simples yukata de dormir, os olhos ainda estavam sonolentos – eu dormi demais.

- Eu não queria te acordar – Kushina falou beijando os cabelos de Naruto – filho, esse é Gennou, ele é de Redemoinho, como os meus pais.

Naruto pareceu mais alerta ao olhar pelo lado da mãe e ver o senhor que vinha cheio de compras. Abriu um amplo sorriso e correu para ele, indo tirar um pouco de sua carga.

- Ka-chan, está nos preparando para um sitio? – Naruto perguntou vendo o volume das compras de comida – e para que tantos vegetais? Quem vai comer essas coisas?

- Você tem que comer – Kushina falou enquanto seguia Gennou e Naruto para dentro de casa.

- Eu como ramen – Naruto falou sorridente – e bebo leite, não preciso desses vegetais feios.

- Mas Ruto-chan – Kushina amuou – ramen não alimenta realmente, você precisa de vitaminas e minerais para crescer forte e...

- Ka-chan, eu já disse – Naruto suspirou benevolente, começando a guardar as coisas enquanto Gennou assistia a cena, notando que não deveria ser a primeira vez que os dois discutiam sobre aquilo – eu preciso de ramen, por causa da Kyuubi. Fora que ramen é a melhor comida do mundo.

- Principalmente o do Ichirako – Gennou falou baixo.

- É, isso ai jiji – Naruto gritou jogando as mãos para o ar e correndo para Gennou, cheio de energia – qual você prefere, jiji? O meu predileto é o miso, mas eu adoro todos eles. E o seu?

Gennou sorriu, deixando a mão repousar sobre os cabelos loiros e macios, estavam soltos, caindo desorganizados e amassados por entorno a cabeça, mas tinham um cheiro que Gennou gostou, cheiro de bondade, um cheiro forte e ao mesmo tempo suave, que curava as velhas feridas e amenizava as cicatrizes.

- Acho que é o miso também – Gennou falou se abaixando – ele não mentiu.

- Ah? – Naruto olhou confuso para Gennou e então sorriu, os olhos azuis pareciam embaçados e vítreos, como se ele estivesse em transe – então você veio, jiji. Okaeri Gennou, Ninja das Armadilhas.

Gennou ouvira algo sobre aquilo, sobre outra existência ainda viver dentro do menino, como um guia, algo que era parte dele, mas alheio a ele.

- Tadaima – Gennou sentiu os olhos nublarem com lágrimas e não as impediu.

Kushina os assistiu confusa, mas não interrompeu, parecia certo aquilo, trazer aquele homem para dentro se sua casa e vida e não se enganara, seu Ruto-chan o aceitara prontamente. Podia não entender, mas havia coisas que jamais entenderia e jamais saberia, aprendera a se resignar e observar, tentando aprender um pouco mais. Porem, quando Gennou se ajoelhou diante de Naruto abraçado ao menino e chorando as dores de séculos, ela resolveu que eles precisavam de um pouco de privacidade e ela de um lenço. Deixou que Ruto cuidasse do homem, porque sabia que ele viera de longe apenas para ver seu filho e tinha que se controlar para tomar as providências para acomodar Gennou o mais próximo possível, afinal, Naruto acabava de ganhar um avô.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um e estamos...acho que ainda estamos longe do fim (Li olha para longe, além do horizonte, completamente alheia em quantos capítulos ainda haverão até que a história realmente acabe). Bem, espero que continuem lendo até...lá. de preferência lendo e gostando.**

**Obrigados a todos.**

**Para Lady Yuraa:**

**Sakura jamais, em nenhuma fic minha, ficaria com o tudo de bom do Tachi, é simplesmente demais para ela, que merece alguém como o Orochimaru? (ah,ah? Casal bonitinho, não? os dois tem tanto em comum e nem se dão conta!)**

**Quanto ao Tachi, não sei com quem ele ficará, mas sim, o Kisame está aparecendo agora, entrando no enredo com sua beleza marítima e grande espada (Samehada, mente suja!).**

**Ainda temos muitas pessoas livres, como o Sai, o Sasuke, o Gaara...é, não temos mais tantas pessoas livres, mas estamos progredindo.**

**Bom ter lembrado do Kabuto porque...bem, eu tinha simplesmente esquecido dele, engraçado, não? Eu lembro do caçador de recompensas e não lembro dele? Eu lembro até do carteiro, não que ele vá aparecer nessa fic, mas eu esqueci do Kabuto. Eu já sei onde Suigetsu está, já sei o que Karin está fazendo, agora...tive uma idéia, mas você terá que esperar para ver, ou melhor, ler.**

**O Ruto-chin realmente se preocupa com o Suke-chan, afinal, o temperamento de Sasuke foi o causador de muitos de seus erros.**

**Espero que tenha aproveitado, obrigado pelo apoio, e pelos lembretes...**

**Beijos da Li.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Kyuubi andou majestosa pelas galerias da mente de seu filhote, um pouco impaciente pelo fato dele ainda não ter vindo lhe encontrar, mas tranqüila. Logo os pais humanos de seu kit o colocariam para dormir, depois de lhe taparem, lhe beijarem e acalentarem com juras de amor, e então seu kit dormiria tranqüilo na cama macia e quentinha de sua casa, descansando seu corpo, enquanto sua mente se reuniria a ele ali.

Lembrava de tudo, e por lembrar, sentia um contentamento ofuscante por não estar mais encarcerado em uma cela pequena, por a mente de Naruto não ser mais escura, úmida e desolada. Não, agora se assemelhava a um palácio iluminado pelo sol, cheio de passagens e salas com lembranças borbulhantes de risos e encontros. Havia tanta alegria naquelas paredes claras, tantas emoções doces, tanta paz, que Kyuubi se entretinha somente revendo cada uma delas. Havia também o espectro do antigo Naruto, que vagava pelas salas, absorvendo e se maravilhando com todas as memórias novas e únicas.

O espectro e Kyuubi conversavam bastante, juntos decidiam o que e quando ensinar algo ao filhote, e juntos se deleitavam com as paisagens das janelas. Todos os lugares que Naruto amara e conhecera, nessa e na outra vida, eram vistas pelas janelas. Em uma se podia ver Neve, tapada de branco com o sol batendo em suas geleiras, criando um prisma com as cores do arco-íris e na outra Primavera, que ainda seria. E ali estava Verdejante, Suna, Hoshi, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Ame, o Templo de Fogo. E rostos, tantos rostos, conhecidos ao filhote e os ainda desconhecidos, rostos que o filhote amava contemplar, que observava sem medo ou receio, porque não nascera para sentir medo e todos se certificavam dele jamais ter de prová-lo.

Sabia que tinha sido um pai ausente e cruel para o espectro, que tinha se afogado em seu próprio sentimento de vingança e o extravasado em que jamais tivera culpa alguma de nada do que acontecera. Expiava seus erros, com tentara expiar na outra existência, sem jamais conseguir conquistar a confiança do kit novamente. Agora tinha uma nova chance e era contemplado com aquela confiança despreocupada de Naruto, com seus sorrisos e total aceitação. Era um demônio, por deus, mas seu kit lhe sorria como se fosse o anjo mais belo e sublime de toda a criação.

Às vezes o kit chegava louco para conhecer e testar, outras queria contar o que fizera, as pessoas que conhecera e sua impressão sobre elas, ou mostrar os planos que traçara para alguma brincadeira ou jutsu. Algumas vezes o kit chegava silencioso, e se aninhava nele e em suas caudas e eles trocavam confidencias, o kit queria ouvir histórias antigas, querendo saber tudo sobre ele. Seu passado, seu presente, seus planos para o futuro, como se houvesse futuro mais glorioso do que estar dentro do kit, de saber que um dia se fundiria a ele e todo seu poder seria só daquele ser divino. E o kit amuava e chorava baixinho, triste por pensar que Kyuubi desapareceria, mas o consolava dizendo dos muitos anos que tinha e da certeza de que sempre viveria através dele, e através daqueles que viriam dele.

Começava a ansiar por esse dia, não pela morte, mas pelo dia em que fosse um só com seu kit, que pudesse descansar finalmente e deixar de ser um demônio para ser apenas parte daquele milagre que nasceu em Konoha. Seu kit era uma luz, um farol, brilhando inclemente e ofuscante, guiando cada vez mais pessoas para o caminho do entendimento mútuo e da paz. E tinha uma alegria contagiante, uma energia inesgotável e um coração que era ouro puro.

Sorrindo consigo mesmo, não notou os passinhos rápidos que chegavam por suas costas até ser tarde demais, o kit já pulara em suas costas e lhe abraçava o pescoço, montado nele como um cavaleiro em seu cavalo. E mais uma vez o riso transbordante enchias as salas iluminadas, e mais uma vez a luz parecia mais intensa e as cores mais vivas.

- Peguei você, Kyuu-chan – Naruto falou beijando a cabeça de Kyuubi, que deitara no chão, então riu deliciado quando uma das caudas o tirou do torso de Kyuubi e o atirou no ar, para que outras duas o amparassem e servissem de escorregador para que deslizasse até o chão diante do focinho de Kyuubi, que abraçou prontamente, beijando o nariz negro e úmido – eu te amo.

Kyuubi ronronou, incapaz de repreender seu kit, incapaz de não corresponder aquele sentimento puro e sincero, inocente como o filhote diante dele. Seu filhote, seu herdeiro, seu legado. Se para ser amado, mas não seu sozinho. O filhote que o modificara, que lutara por todos e sempre lutaria, porque estava nele, não era parte apenas do que vivera, era parte de quem era, como a cor de seus cabelos ou olhos, como a suavidade o tom de sua pele. Seu filhote crescia mais alto e robusto do que fora, e não se enganava ao pensar que ele seria mais alto e forte do que o espectro quando atingisse a mesma idade. Não, seu kit exalava aquela aura de filho bem amado e bem cuidado, de criança feliz.

Farejou a barriga dele, ouvindo sua risada travessa, seu kit tinha cócegas e era delicioso provocá-las. Se alguém lhe dissesse antes de Madara mais uma vez cruzar o seu caminho que sentiria prazer em fazer cócegas em uma cria humana, dentro da qual estava selada, mataria o ser por puro desacato. Mas a verdade é que adorava ouvir a risada de seu kit, de vê-lo sorrindo e se divertindo. E tudo era contentamento e diversão para aquele pequeno pedaço de gente. Mesmo quase entrando na adolescência, com o corpo começando a sofrer as primeiras transformações quase deselegantes, ele conservava o brilho infantil e puro do bebê que acalentara depois se selar. Estava mais alto, mais forte, mais sábio, mas ainda podia ver aquele mesmo brilho de esperança e fome que o bebê tinha quando fora aninhado em suas caudas pela primeira vez.

Seu, um lindo e doce filhote seu, para amar, guiar e proteger. Seu para ensinar, seu para cuidar, seu para curar. E então Naruto se arrastou para sua barriga, se aninhando ali e as caudas fora instintivamente o envolver, como tinham feito naquela primeira noite, para manter o kit seguro e aquecido, enquanto ronronava de prazer ao sentir as mãos do filhote lhe acariciando o flanco.

- Kyuu-chan – Naruto chamou sonolento – eu ando tendo sonhos, Kyuu-chan.

- Sonhos, meu kit? – Kyuubi perguntou, Naruto não permanecia ali durante todo o tempo que dormia, somente algumas horas, o que lhes bastava, já o tempo do mundo real de nada significava para eles ali. Kyuubi apenas não ficava muitas horas, dias ou meses sozinho com seu kit para que ele sua mente e alma não acelerassem mais que seu corpo – que tipo de sonhos?

- Sonhos escuros – Naruto falou acariciando com uma mão só a barriga de Kyuubi, como gostava de fazer para sentir o pelo mais macio e ralo, assim como sabia que a raposa gostava – sonhos onde eu não sou eu, mas ele.

- Ele? – Kyuubi perguntou, escondendo seu desprazer.

- O outro – Naruto falou – aquele que todos conhecem e que amam, o outro eu.

- São só sonho, kit – Kyuubi fez algo que odiava fazer, mentiu para seu filhote, mas faria qualquer coisa por seu kit.

- Não, você sabe que não são – Naruto falou rolando e beijando o flanco de Kyuubi enquanto abraçava a ponta de uma das caudas – sabe que são reais, mas que não vão acontecer mais. Kyuu-chan, aquele eu sofreu muito, amou muito, perdeu muito, e ele foi tão forte, eu serei forte como ele? Eu não quero perder ninguém, como ele não queria, mas mesmo sendo forte, ele perdeu quase que todo mundo.

- Não vai perder ninguém – Kyuubi rosnou, irritado com o medo de seu kit, mas não com ele e sabia que o kit notava a diferença – é como uma imensa teia, que liga cada uma daquelas pessoas. Uma protege a outra, que protege a outra e essa rede, essa teia, te protege.

- Ah – Naruto comentou fechando os olhos – Kyuu-chan, porque o Kashi não olha para mim? Porque eu não sou o outro eu? O Naru-chan? O que há de errado com o Ruto?

- Absolutamente nada – Kyuubi sorriu macio, virando a cabeça e lambendo o rosto do kit de leve, fazendo-o rir por encostar em seu pescoço, essa seria a perdição de Naruto no futuro próximo – e se ele não vê isso, então não merece o que poderia ter.

- Mas eu prometi – Naruto falou baixo – eu não volto atrás com minha palavra, é o meu nindo.

- Ele disse que não foi a você que ele fez aquela promessa – Kyuubi lembrou – ele não se vê obrigado a te esperar.

- Isso quer dizer que não fui eu que prometi então? – Naruto perguntou baixinho, inseguro.

- Isso mesmo – não foi à voz de Kyuubi quem respondeu, mas do espectro, que estava sentado sobre a cauda mais alta e afastada, olhando Naruto com um sorriso sereno – não foi você que fez a promessa, já que ele julga que não foi a você para quem ele fez. Ele me separa de você, e talvez seja tarde demais para ele quando ele notar que eu e você sempre seremos um só. O que eu sou, o que eu fui, vive em você, minha força, minha sabedoria e toda a minha existência. Você me conhece e me respeita, você que chorou por mim. E eu vivo em você, em sua alegria e em seu amor. Através de você, eu conheço a vida que eu sonhei e não tive, eu sinto o gosto de realizar todos os meus mais puros desejos. Você é minha redenção, Ruto-chan.

- Naru-chan – Naruto chamou o outro com um choramingo que fez Kyuubi e o espectro sorrirem – o que eu devo fazer então? Ele não olha para mim, não me da atenção. E...

- Há tanto que você quer ver e provar, não é? – o espectro falou sorrindo arteiro – desejos sem forma que começam a brotar dentro de você, sensações diferentes em gestos e toques antigos. Anseios novos e desconhecidos.

- É – Naruto escondeu o rosto na cauda que segurava, o que fez os dois rirem levemente dele, não só porque ele era engraçado, mas porque era tão terno que os encantava.

- Prove – o espectro falou – eu consegui sabedoria da forma mais dura e dolorosa, mas você é livre, Ruto, para fazer e viver o que quiser, para amar e provar o que desejar. Você não deve se preocupar com minhas promessas ou fracassos, você deve apenas viver. Viva cada dia de modo pleno, como você tem vivido até hoje. O que tiver de ser, será.

Naruto sorriu sonolento, enquanto Kyuubi voltava a ronronar. Seu kit desejava descansar e então lhe daria o melhor descanso possível. Observou então Naru, o espectro, que se aproximava do pequeno Ruto e se aninhava junto dele. Os dois eram um, não importava as diferenças que tinham em suas vidas, eram partes da mesma coisa. Naru estava certo em libertar Ruto das promessas que ele tinha feito, Ruto não precisava arcar com mais esse peso e quanto a Hatake Kakashi, pensou maliciosamente Kyuubi, ele acabaria por se dar conta dos erros que cometera, porque fora poupado da dor de perder uma a uma de suas pessoas preciosas, mas o conhecimento sempre vinha, de formas diferentes, em fases diferentes da vida. O Kakashi que seu Naru amara era um homem amargurado até consolar o aluno sucateado no Vale do Fim, era um homem sem fé até ser seduzido por Naru, assim como o jovem que hoje tirara a tranqüilidade se seu Ruto fora. O conhecimento viria, talvez tarde demais, mas o importante era seu kit estar feliz e contente, protegido e forte.

Nada mais importava, o kit saberia escolher seus parceiros com sabedoria, sendo guiado por seu coração generoso e por seus soberbos instintos. Quanto a isso, não tinha por que se preocupar, ainda mais porque ele e Naru estariam sempre por perto, prontos para "guiar" as coisas para que o kit não viesse a se machucar.

Sorriu então, pensando que Konoha iria entrar em rebuliço quando o primeiro cio do kit chegasse, e pelo cheiro que começava a sentir nele, não demoraria muito, ele estava com quase doze anos, a idade perfeita para o primeiro cio. Que seria o escolhido? Quem seria o sortudo? Riu baixinho, olhando de lado e vendo seu kit dormir, os dois agarradinhos, protegidos por suas caudas. Como nenhum mal podia os alcançar ali, adormeceu também, embalado pela suave e rítmica respiração de seu kit jovem e dourado.

**-**

Iruka entrou na sala, vendo os rostos excitados de seus alunos, sorrindo para cada um deles. Jamais os teria como alunos novamente, alguns continuariam sua trajetória como shinobis, outros voltariam a sentar nas cadeiras escolares, com um jounin sensei que tentaria colocar juízo em suas cabeças e força em seus corpos. Aquela era sua melhor turma, sua maior realização como professor.

Desejara ser chunnin para ser professor, desejara ensinar desde que era novo, assim como desejara ser shinobi e honrar seus pais. O pai tinha morrido há cinco anos, um ataque cardíaco fulminante. A mão morrera menos de um ano depois, incapaz de continuar sem o homem que amara. Iruka não a culpava, entendia que os pais se amavam profundamente, não fora por falta de amor a ele que a mãe desistira de viver, fora por excesso de amor ao pai. Iruka nem mesmo o culparia se ele tivesse voltado para buscar sua companheira, era justamente a chama quente e sempre viva do amor dos pais que havia acalentado seus mais doces sonhos desde sempre.

E que sonhos, pensou Iruka, tocando de leve, sem ninguém notar, os lábios rubros e ainda úmidos pelos beijos de fome que tinha trocado com o Mitarashi Yuki, que aos seus dezessete anos já mostrava que sabia muito bem o que queria e como queria. Seu corpo ansiava por ele, mesmo pensando ser indecente estar ansiando pelo corpo do irmão de dois de seus alunos. Mitarashi Sai e Juugo, que era gêmeo de Yuki, eram seus alunos, estavam se formando hoje, talvez por isso tivesse protelado tanto o momento de entrega. E Yuki tinha entendido, como parecia entender e antecipar todos os seus desejos e vontades.

- Iruka-sensei – Naruto chamou baixo, olhando com aqueles grandes olhos inocentes para Iruka e sorrindo travesso – está bem, sensei?

- Ótimo – Iruka sorriu e então se lembrou do momento agridoce que vivia – hoje vocês serão divididos em grupos de três, receberão um jounin sensei e então nós nos veremos apenas como colegas shinobi.

Naruto amuou, sabia o que ia acontecer, mas era sempre doloroso o momento do adeus. Ao seu lado, Sasuke apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa tripla, dando-lhe um breve sorriso. Não era um adeus, Naruto lembrou, era um até logo. Ele entendia, veria Iruka pela vila, poderia conversar com ele e ainda o encontraria no Ichirako, era apenas...Iruka era tão importante.

- Dobe – Sasuke chamou baixo, mas não repressor, embora tentasse parecer – não pense demais.

Naruto mostrou a língua para Sasuke e então sorriu concordando.

- Obrigado, teme – Naruto replicou baixo – vai ficar comigo, né? Sempre será o meu Suke?

- Sempre – Sasuke prometeu com um sorriso – mesmo que não fiquemos no mesmo time.

- Acha...

- É bem provável – Sasuke falou baixo, ignorando os nomes que Iruka começava a chamar – nossas notas físicas e teóricas são similares demais, os grupos tendem a ser equilibrados.

- Tinha que ter me dito antes – Naruto falou amuando – eu teria errado mais.

- Não – Sasuke sorriu erguendo a mão entrelaçada com a de Naruto e beijando de leve os dedos do loiro – não, Ruto, não deve nunca fingir ser menos do que é. Você é incrível, não tenha medo ou vergonha disso. Mesmo que fiquemos em times diferentes, sempre seremos amigos não?

- Os mais melhores – Naruto falou cúmplice.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, estava seguro de suas palavras e intenções. Nada jamais o separaria de Naruto, eles eram...irmãos. Sasuke sorriu então, dando finalmente o nome que sempre procurara para o amor que sentia por Naruto e só recentemente tinha começado a entender. Em seu coração e mente, não havia diferença entre o que sentia por Itachi e o que sentia por Naruto, a única diferença é que Naruto não morava com ele, que não tinha o mesmo sangue que ele, mas era só. Sentia o mesmo ao ver Naruto sorrindo que sentia ao ver Itachi sorrindo, só que com Naruto havia uma cumplicidade maior, era como se pudessem ler a mente um do outro, como se seus corações estivessem sempre juntos, como gêmeos deveriam se sentir. Naruto era a extensão dele mesmo, assim como era extensão de Naruto.

Ainda não entendia o anseio que sentia na voz de Naruto sempre que ele lhe dizia para ser o seu Suke, era como se houvesse um pequeno receio. Talvez assim fosse porque Naruto já entendera a muito que eram irmãos de coração, e tinha medo que não o aceitasse, já que já tinha um irmão. Mas Itachi jamais poderia ser Naruto, Itachi era o aniki, o modelo que Sasuke queria seguir, alguém a quem queria se igualar. Naruto era o ototo, aquele que deveria proteger, mesmo sabendo que o potencial de Naruto era imenso e que o loiro acabaria mais forte, mais rápido e mais sábio do que ele.

- Eu sempre serei o seu Suke, Ruto – Sasuke sussurrou, segurando o mindinho de Naruto com o seu.

O sorriso imenso de contentamento de Naruto foi toda a recompensa que Sasuke precisava e então a voz de Iruka chegou até eles.

- Time seis, jounin sensei: Uchiha Obito – Iruka falou olhando na direção de seus alunos prediletos, o grupo que sempre admirara pelas ruas, aqueles em que via mais forte e mais pura a Vontade de Fogo – Mitarashi Juugo. Mitarashi Sai e Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto abriu a boca surpreso e então Sasuke apertou sua mão enquanto se virava e olhava os dois irmãos no banco de trás, os dois olhavam surpresos para Naruto, que se virou também, com um sorriso de acolhida que os fez relaxar.

- Cuidem bem dele – Sasuke falou baixo.

Sai concordou com um pequeno e doce sorriso, Sasuke e Sai eram muito parecidos fisicamente, e tinham muito em comum na personalidade, apesar de Sai ser mais artístico e Sasuke o melhor, mais antigo e mais íntimo amigo de Naruto. Ambos sabiam que Sai e Juugo protegeriam Naruto com suas vidas se necessário, como qualquer outro amigo, como o próprio Naruto faria.

- Time sete – Iruka continuou – jounin sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Senju Nawaki, Kurama Yakumo e Uchiha Sasuke. Time oito, jounin sensei: Kurenai. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata e Aburame Shino.

Naruto notou os amigos se movendo, Nawaki trocou de lugar com Hinata, que estava sentada ao seu lado e lhe sorriu amplamente antes de ir se sentar com Shino. Yakumo trocou de lugar com Kiba, que estava sentada ao lado de Sai, sentando no lugar dele.

- Pena, queria ficar com vocês dois – Nawaki falou baixo – minha oka-chan vai ficar tão orgulhosa.

- Ainda não somos genins – Naruto replicou muito baixo, apenas movendo os lábios e Nawaki concordou com a cabeça.

- E finalmente, Time dez, jounin sensei: Sarutobi Azuma. Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji e Nara Shikamaru.

- É! – Ino gritou feliz, pulando de contentamento, tinham sentado os três juntos naquele dia, rezando para ficarem juntos.

- Não – Sakura gritou – não pode. Você trapaceou!

Iruka olhou espantado para a menina, que tinha o rosto vermelho de irritação. Haruno Sakura tirara ótimas notas teóricas, era quase perfeita na teoria, mas Iruka jamais fora cego ao fato de que ela seria um peso em qualquer time que caísse, além de odiar fervorosamente Naruto e Nawaki.

- Desculpe, Sakura, mas não entendi do que você está me acusando e porque – Iruka falou duro.

- Está fazendo a vontade dele! – Sakura gritou apontando para Naruto – aposto que recebeu ordens do pai dele para isso!

- A única sugestão – Iruka deu ênfase a palavra, fulminando a aluna com os olhos – que eu recebi, foi pensar em uma nova formação da InoShikaChou, a qual eu não vi nenhum problema, já que as notas deles mostra que serão um time equilibrado.

- Mentira – Sakura gritou chorando, enquanto os demais colegas a sua volta se afastavam e evitavam olhar para ela, todos comentando que a implicância da menina chegara longe demais – era para eu ficar com o meu Sasuke-kun! Eu! Era o nosso destino ficar no mesmo time e nos apaixonarmos, e então...

- Basta – Iruka gritou batendo na mesa, o som de madeira cedendo e quebrando encheu a sala silenciosa e Sakura se calou assustada, mas chorando copiosamente. Isso funcionava com seus pais, que sempre se enterneciam com as lágrimas da única filha, mas não Iruka e muito menos as colegas, que já tinham visto Sakura chorar fingidamente muitas vezes.

- Iruka sensei – Yakumo chamou erguendo a mão e então Iruka concordou com a cabeça – me recuso a dar meu lugar em meu time para alguém como ela.

- Eu também – Nawaki resmungou irritado, com as bochechas infladas de indignação.

- E eu desistiria de ser shinobi normal – Sasuke falou baixo, lançando um olhar de desdém para Sakura.

- Isso realmente não me importa – Iruka falou sério – os grupos foram formados sobre os critérios habituais que seguimos. Notas teóricas e físicas, para que os grupos tenham chances iguais. A afinidade é julgada também. Quanto ao seu pedido, é insultuoso e indigno.

- Não pode deixar ele e Naruto juntos – Sakura chorou, batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Eles não estão juntos – Iruka repreendeu duro – Naruto está no time seis e Sasuke no sete. E você está no três, então se preocupe apenas com seus colegas de time.

- Mas...

- Cale-se – Iruka rosnou e então respirou fundo – esperem na sala e em silêncio a chegada de seus jounins sensei, eles devem estar chegando ou ali fora. Não haverá mudanças, se desejarem reclamar, encaminhem uma requisição ao Hokage.

Sakura sentou derrotada e então viu que a garota e o garoto que seriam seus colegas de time se recusavam a olhar para ela. Bufou, tentando limpar seu rosto, tinha esquecido o lenço em casa, mas pensara que aquele seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida, o dia em que finalmente Sasuke-kun iria entender que era o destino estarem juntos. Dera tudo errado, tudo!

- Ruto-nii – Nawaki chamou baixinho – existe essa requisição que o sensei falou?

Naruto negou com a cabeça, assim como Juugo e Sai, que estavam na mesa de trás. Nawaki então começou a rir pela peça que Iruka sensei pregara. Era claro que Sakura jamais iria requerer alguma coisa ao Hokage, morria de medo do homem, afinal, o que ela diria? "Seu filho está roubando meu Sasuke-kun!"?

**-**

Kakashi entrou junto com Obito na sala de aula, vendo os últimos seis alunos conversando, sentados em seus lugares e gelou. Sabia apenas que Uchiha Sasuke estava em seu time, mas ao lado dele estava o filho do Hokage, o destino não poderia ser tão duro com ele ao ponto de fazê-lo treinar o menino, poderia?

- Bito – Naruto sorriu amplamente ao ver o primo de Sasuke entrar – vou ter que te chamar de Obito sensei?

- Sempre será o meu Ruto e eu o seu Bito – Obito falou andando mais rápido até Naruto, como se seu atraso se devesse a Kakashi e não a ele mesmo – então, vamos?

- Claro – Sai falou confiante – estamos prontos, sensei e verá que somos uma célula de três corpos.

Obito sorriu.

- Veremos – Obito falou maldoso – venha, crianças.

Naruto apenas se atirou nos braços de Sasuke para beijar-lhe a bochecha, a surpresa de Sasuke e o desequilíbrio de Naruto acabaram por fazer os lábios dos dois se unir em um beijo casto e puro. Obito arregalou os olhos, rindo divertido. Kakashi sentiu suas entranhas corroerem com o fel do ciúme. Os outros três meninos riram discretamente, trocando olhares divertidos.

- Teme – Naruto sorriu se afastando – desculpe.

- Não, é bom – Sasuke sorriu com as bochechas coradas e então apenas moveu a boca ao dizer: ototo.

Naruto corou de contentamento enquanto se afastava, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos como um morango maduro.

- Boa sorte, nii-chan – Naruto sussurrou muito baixo, só para os ouvidos de Sasuke.

- A melhor – Sasuke sorriu de lado, arrogante e então tocou os lábios – isso já foi provado.

Naruto riu divertido enquanto beijava a bochecha que Nawaki, que fingia revolta por não receber o mesmo tratamento de Sasuke. Yakumo riu beijando Naruto também na bochecha, prometendo que cuidariam bem uns dos outros.

- Como sensei, você terá que me dar um beijo desses todos os dias – Obito cantarolou enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Naruto e o levava para fora da sala.

- E em seus colegas de time também – Sai falou animado – para estabelecer intimidade.

- Se Sakura visse isso, ela morria – Nawaki falou rindo – pensando bem, porque eu não gravei?

- Por que não tem uma câmera – Yakumo sorriu – mas eu posso lançar um genjutsu nela e mostrar a cena. Posso até alterar um pouquinho, sabe, mais como o manga que lemos...

- Ah – Nawaki gritou feliz – eu amo meu time!

Kakashi seguiu seus alunos, tentando afastar de sua mente a cena que presenciara. Aquele não era seu Naruto, aquele não era seu Naruto, aquele não era seu Naruto. Estranhamente, estava repetindo cada vez mais aquele mantra, sem ter o mesmo sucesso que tinha no passado. Merda, se pelo menos o loiro não fosse tão parecido com seu Naruto!

**-**

Iruka ofegou enquanto seu corpo era saqueado por mãos calosas e quentes. A pele de Yuki brilhava pálida ao luar, enquanto a sua parecia dourada. Acordara em sua cama, pensando que estava em mais um dos sonhos eróticos que o acometiam desde que Yuki se declarara para ele, roubando seu primeiro beijo.

Acordara para perceber que não estava sonhando, e sim sendo provado com carinho e anseio pelo homem que invadira seus sonhos e coração. E estava bem longe de protestar ou rejeitar aquele toque macio, a forma como Yuki lhe fazia amor com mãos e boca. Gemeu alto quando a boca de Yuki chegou ao seu pescoço, abrindo as pernas e o deixando se acomodar entre elas, desejoso de mais.

- Tão lindo – Yuki gemeu baixo, mordiscando a linha do maxilar de Iruka – tão sensível. Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso, sensei, o quanto esperei.

Iruka corou enquanto a boca de Yuki pilhava seu rosto e pescoço, as ereções úmidas se esfregavam um a outra, criando um atrito que o fazia praticamente ronronar de prazer.

- Eu te quero tanto – Yuki falou baixo – sempai.

- Ah – Iruka gemeu mais alto, sentindo a mão besuntada de Yuki em suas nádegas, ergueu os quadris e isso gerou um atrito ainda maior, já que Yuki não parava de mover os seus – Yuki.

- Sim – Yuki sorriu enquanto um dedo acariciava a circunferência rugosa do ânus de Iruka – chame o meu nome, grite-o se desejar. Me diga o que lhe dá prazer, meu lindo Iruka.

Iruka ofegou, gemeu, ronronou e gritou enquanto Yuki se dedicava a alargá-lo com paciência e cuidado, sentindo apenas desconforto e nunca dor. Estava mais do que pronto para seu amado, mais do que desejoso dele. Mas Yuki não parecia pronto para isso ainda. Estava se dedicando a enlouquecer Iruka.

Um beijo de fome, exigente e quente, que fez Iruka suspirar desejoso foi quebrado enquanto a lua iluminava o rosto bonito e concentrado de Yuki, pela forma como a ereção dele latejava contra a sua, Iruka sabia que ele sofria exatamente do mesmo mal que estava sofrendo, um desejo imenso de gozar, logo, agora! Com um movimento duro de quadris, enquanto apertava a próstata de Iruka, fez o moreno chegar ao limite, gritando o nome de seu amado e agarrando os lençóis já amarfanhados.

Yuki sorriu, mas ainda não bastava, estava tão próximo que não poderia possuir seu Iruka agora, não agüentaria muito tempo e acabaria por deixar seu amado frustrado, ou pior, se sentindo usado. Tinha imaginado aquele momento tantas vezes, tinha sonhado com aquilo tanto, que desejava que fosse não apenas perfeito, mas sublime. Queria que Iruka ansiasse sempre por seu toque e jamais temesse se entregar, para isso queria que Iruka tivesse todo o prazer possível e nenhuma dor.

Baixou mais uma vez os lábios, beijando os mamilos que tiranizara com a boca e mão, lambendo a penugem úmida de suor até onde os pelos ficavam mais densos e longos. Mordiscou a parte interna da coxa de Iruka, ouvindo-o ofegar levemente enquanto o olhava com aqueles lindos olhos escuros, embaçados pelo prazer recente e cheios de amor, curioso de suas intenções e lhe sorriu, enquanto lambia os próprios lábios, como uma criança diante de um doce muito apreciado. O membro de Iruka começava a se intumescer mais uma vez, respondendo prontamente ao seu toque.

- Não – Iruka pediu baixo, enquanto seu corpo gritava sim.

Yuki resolveu ouvir o corpo de Iruka e envolveu com sua boca o membro que despertava rapidamente. Iruka gemeu e miou enquanto sugava e lambia seu pênis. As mãos do chunnin deixaram rapidamente os lençóis para segurarem com força os cabelos claros de Yuki, que podia ver os negros de Iruka soltos, caindo sobre o travesseiro ou se colando aos ombros úmidos pelo suor gerado pelo calor dos dois corpos em pleno prazer. Seu Iruka era tão doce e tão erótico, tudo que sonhara e ainda mais.

- Não – Iruka começou a suplicar – não mais...não...

Yuki sabia o que Iruka queria, o canal entorno aos seus dedos contraia e sugava seus dedos, desejoso de mais e ele estava mais do que desejoso também. Não duraria muito, mas Iruka também não duraria muito mais. Com movimentos rápidos, untou seu pênis com o óleo especial que comprara e libertou o pênis duro de Iruka, que desceu as mãos por sua cabeça, pescoço e ombros, até chegarem a seu peito, onde espalmaram até descansarem em suas costas. As pernas de Iruka contornaram sua cintura e o chunnin choramingou enquanto encaixava seu pênis e o penetrava.

Lento, Yuki, lento, era seu mantra, sua âncora. Era tão quente e apertado, puxando-o para dentro e lentamente foi aceitando aquele convite, enquanto mordiscava o queixo de Iruka, que lhe arranhava as costas.

Quando finalmente entrou ao máximo dentro de Iruka, os dois gemeram juntos e então esperou paciente, suando e se concentrando. Iruka não lhe disse para se mover, apenas moveu os quadris e então aquela dança começou pausada, até ganhar força e ritmo, até que nenhum dos dois soubesse de quem eram os gritos e de quem eram os lamentos. Até que não soubessem onde começava um e acabava o outro. E foi assim que chegaram ao ápice, e foi assim, entrelaçados, suados e satisfeitos, que adormeceram. Juntos, como haveriam de ser dali em diante, para sempre, porque eram a metade do outro que faltava e que finalmente se retornava.

**-**

Hyuuga Hizashi chegou em sua casa depois de reportar sua missão ao Hokage e informar que Tsunade hime iria chegar dali a duas semanas. A Sannin da Cura tinha ido ajudar a reverter os danos pela exposição à estrela da Vila de Hoshi. Infelizmente, não tinha sido rápido o suficiente para salvar o Sandaime Hoshikage, mas sim para impedir a mão traidora de Akahoshi. O velho líder, porem, estava fragilizado demais por anos de exposição, não havia salvação para ele, mas houvera tempo para que ele indicar um sucessor digno.

A técnica da dama Natsuhi era esplêndida. A mulher também tinha gentileza e força, iria guiar bem sua vila e tinha se comprometido com a Aliança. Hoshi era pequena, mas era forte e vigorosa, agora eles aprenderiam a curar suas cicatrizes e ficariam ainda mais fortes. Chegara em sua vila com o orgulho de seu dever cumprido, e chegara em casa louco de saudades de seu filho.

Neji treinava com a prima Hinata no jardim, dois esplendidos jovens, tão diferentes quanto o sol e a lua, mesmo assim tão similares.

- Okaeri, ototo – Hiashi saudou o irmão com um sorriso, oferecendo uma chávena de chá que fora trazido a pouco, quando avisaram que seu irmão logo chegaria. Ainda existia a Souke e Bounke entre os Hyuuga, mas não mais o selo de submissão, todos eles tinham um agora, escondido. Um selo que protegeria sua genética quando seu usuário morresse, de modo que o corpo não revelasse seus segredos.

Ao sol da tarde que se encerrava, podia ver as marcas gêmeas nas mãos do filho e sobrinha, tinha uma igual na palma de sua mão, assim como seu irmão gêmeo possuía. Devia sua vida ao Hokage, estava pronto para morrer quando Namikaze Minato invadira a reunião e decretara que nenhuma vida seria usurpada pelo prazer de Kumo, e que se isso queria dizer guerra, então marchariam. Mas não marchariam sozinhos, e fora isso que fizera o Raikage se retrair e vacilar, o fato de Kiri, Ame e Suna se erguerem com Konoha contra ele e suas demandas. A Aliança o salvara.

- Tadaima, aniki – Hizashi falou pegando a chávena e bebericando depois de se acomodar ao lado do irmão gêmeo, alguns minutos mais velho, isso tinha os separado na infância, mas não os separava mais.

- Hinata passou no teste genin há dois meses – Hiashi falou – ela treina agora como Kurenai, seus colegas são Kiba e Shino.

- Previsível – Hizashi falou sorrindo orgulhoso da sobrinha – a bela flor Hyuuga está prestes a desabrochar lindamente.

- Seu filho também não nega o pai que tem – Hiashi provocou orgulhoso – juro que mais um pouco e ele me vencera facilmente. O menino nasceu com a luz mais brilhante de nosso dom.

- Equivalentes, talvez? – Hizashi perguntou olhando o irmão, era como se olhar no espelho, o tempo fora generoso com os dois, a quebra da segregação tinha tirado um peso enorme dos ombros de ambos – não vai me perguntar nada?

Hiashi amuou levemente, ninguém mais teria notado, apenas seu gêmeo e igual, seu amado desde o útero, que quase perdera pelo medo e superstição do clã. Se em algum momento o irmão o odiara ou temera, não fora duradouro ou forte o suficiente para apagar o amor que sempre haviam sentido um pelo outro, mas que jamais puderam professar livremente. Jamais esqueceria os olhos de Hizashi quando ele se oferecera para morrer em seu lugar, não porque era um membro da Bounke, mas por que era seu irmão. O amor, transbordante, disposto ao sacrifício pelo ser amado, jamais teria se perdoado se tal crime fosse permitido.

- Como foi? – Hiashi perguntou por fim, suspirando.

- Ótimo – Hizashi sorriu – foi exatamente como o pergaminho dizia, todos os passos, me guiando totalmente. E encontrei com Ele.

- Ele? – Hiashi perguntou confuso.

- O próprio Anbu Naruto – Hizashi falou mais baixo, para que o vento não levasse aquelas palavras.

Hiashi sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, se houvera alguém que pudera ameaçar seu lugar no coração de seu irmão, esse alguém era o Anbu Naruto, que Hizashi admirara profundamente. Não se sentira ameaçado quando o irmão casara com uma das garotas do clã, nem mesmo ao se casar, gostara e respeitara a esposa que lhe dera duas belas filhas, mas não a amara com um décimo do amor que tinha por seu irmão. Sabia que se alguém descobrisse a ligação dele, até que ponto eram íntimos, os veriam como monstros incestuosos, dificilmente entenderiam o amor deles, o fato de só estarem completos quando estavam unidos.

- Impossível – Hiashi falou baixo, mesmo que sentisse ciúmes, admitia que o Anbu era admirável realmente, e sabia que o irmão jamais tinha olhado para ele com esse tipo de pensamentos na mente.

- Agora a pouco – Hizashi falou sorrindo – no escritório do Hokage, quando terminava de relatar minha missão.

- Como? – Hiashi estava curioso.

- Através dos olhos de Ruto-chan – Hizashi falou – quando vi, estava dentro da mente dele, e aniki, ele me agradeceu e congratulou e...

- E? – Hiashi perguntou ainda mais curioso.

- Disse que – Hizashi baixou muito o tom, era quase um sussurro – todo o amor é sagrado, inclusive o nosso.

Hiashi corou profundamente e viu a mesma cor no rosto do irmão, então riu deliciado, vendo que a sombra que sempre estivera nos olhos do irmão quando falavam ou pensavam sobre isso, tinha se apagado.

- Ele sempre se mostrou muito sábio – Hiashi falou contente.

- Sábio, sim – Hizashi sorriu entorno da borda da chávena – e impressionante. Mas sabe, aniki, eu me senti...bem. Era como se ele me desse permissão para amar, independente de como e quem. Sabe? Eu senti como se ele estivesse me falando sobre as atrocidades que cometem por causa de um pretenso amor ou pelo que julgam amor, e me dizia que aqueles que amam sem ferir, sem destruir, merecem ser louvados e reconhecidos. Ele, que tanto amou, aniki, me deu permissão para amar.

- Eu então terei mais uma divida com ele – Hiashi falou baixo, quase uma caricia e seu irmão corou levemente, olhando-o por sobre a borda da chávena – mais uma, porque jamais esquecerei que ele salvou nossas vidas, ototo.

- Só a minha – Hizashi corrigiu – eu jamais permitiria que você morresse pelos caprichos de outros.

- E eu teria morrido um pouco se sua vida tivesse sido levada – Hiashi falou afastando uma melena do cabelo castanho escuro do irmão – como viveria sentindo falta de metade de mim?

Hizashi sorriu mais caloroso e então o treino dos filhos dele acabou e eles o notaram ali. Neji e Hinata correram em sua direção, enchendo-o de perguntas sobre a missão. Sorrindo, contou os detalhes aos dois adolescentes, que e sentaram no chão aos pés dele e do irmão. Contando tudo que podia. Era feliz, era tão profundamente feliz, tinha seu irmão e amante ao seu lado, tinha um filho lindo e duas sobrinhas adoráveis.

A vida era boa, sua vida era boa, e ele sabia disso, e sabia que devia tudo aquilo a Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja das Distrações, Sennin de Konoha e Nanadaime Hokage. Lançou um olhar velado ao irmão, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, naquela noite, ele se renderia ao seu aniki mais uma vez, abrindo suas pernas e coração para ele, aceitando a supremacia dele. Pertencia aquele homem, assim como aquele homem pertencia a ele. Eram iguais, eram a mesma coisa, gêmeos idênticos, divididos por capricho da natureza e unidos pelos desígnios do destino. E finalmente, podia se entregar sem vergonha ou medo, sem se sentir sujo ou maculando o homem que amava.

De hoje em diante, se preocuparia em apenas dar o máximo prazer e amor ao seu amado, recebendo o que ele sempre oferecera com total atenção. Seria voraz, como sempre desejara ser. Não havia mais amarras, não havia mais pudores, medos ou receios. E sabia, instintivamente, que os filhos entenderiam se um dia descobrissem. Afinal, todo o amor é sagrado, inclusive o dele.

**-**

Kisame arrumou sua Samehada sobre o ombro e sorriu, as geleiras Arco-Íris eram mesmo lindas, e a princesa que governaria aquele país também o era. Claro que a jovem mal olhara para ele, tinha os olhos presos em Itachi em todos os momentos. Ela seguia seus movimentos com os olhos, se movimentando entorno dele, fascinada por seu corpo, sua voz, seu cheiro. Isso que Itachi ainda não tinha tirado a máscara Anbu nenhuma vez. Podia apenas imaginar como seria quando ela lhe visse o rosto. Estranhamente, não sentia raiva ou ciúme de Itachi por isso, sentia uma leve piedade, deveria ser um saco ter as pessoas praticamente se jogando sobre ele o tempo todo, fora que era patético observar as tentativas de sedução a Itachi.

A princesa olhou mais uma vez para Itachi, seu protetor e o homem que praticamente a adotara e a tornara uma atriz, acompanhando-a por todos os dias de sua vida e lhe dando suporte, estava parado próximo a ela, sorrindo orgulhoso, como um homem que finalmente conquista o objetivo de uma vida.

Um homem leal, pensou Kisame, ele teria dado um pé na bunda daquela mimada e a deixado morrer de fome. Criatura linda, e completamente insolente, que havia protelado de todas as formas para não retornar ao seu país e assumir a responsabilidade de administrá-lo. Kisame já tinha conhecido muitas pessoas assim, e já conhecia o suficiente de Itachi para saber que ele não era imune a sedução, apenas escolhia pessoas que uniam tanto beleza exterior e interior, todos os amantes de Itachi lhe acrescentavam alguma coisa, aquela princesinha ainda não tinha absolutamente nada a acrescentar para Uchiha Itachi.

Eles eram diferentes, completamente diferentes, pensou Kisame, embora tivessem a mesma idade e ambos fossem muito próximos a perfeição física, havia uma sabedoria antiga em Itachi, ele já era um homem, enquanto a princesa era apenas uma garota, distante ainda de se tornar mulher.

Insegura, ela andou até o painel de pedra e gelo e encaixou o pingente que seu pai lhe dera, o pingente que Itachi desejava. Fora por isso que tinham enfrentado inimigos e desmascarado o irmão do antigo Rei, o usurpador que tinha sangrado seu povo e matado o próprio irmão, e tentava matar sua única herdeira, a verdadeira governante de Neve. A princesa lançou um olhar quase submisso a Itachi, que a ignorou e avançou, indo para perto da ponta do precipício. A princesa então encaixou o pingente e o girou, e então começou.

Surpreso, Kisame pulou para trás, e viu as geleiras retas brilharem ainda mais e gerando calor, a neve entorno delas derreteu rapidamente e um gramado florido apareceu como que por encanto. Impressionante, nem mesmo a princesa idiota estava imune ao deslumbramento daquilo, nem mesmo Itachi, cujos longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo voavam entorno dele, deixando sua figura solitária na beira do precipício ainda mais romântica.

Observou com um sorriso Itachi tirar a máscara e olhar diretamente a transformação que aquele gerador fazia naquele país até então estéril. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Itachi, e praticamente rio quando a princesa ofegou fascinada pela beleza do Anbu.

- Então foi isso que você sentiu, adorado? – Itachi perguntou para si mesmo – foi isso que você viu?

- Ele faria isso? – Kisame perguntou interessado, dando um passo na direção de Itachi, vendo que a princesa começava a entender que Itachi jamais seria dela – ele esteve aqui?

- Sim – Itachi se virou e sorriu, o fundo verde e fértil contra suas roupas escuras e beleza poética – sim ele esteve, e ele me deu essa missão.

- De quem...o que...

Itachi olhou nos olhos da princesa e então a pegou em um genjutsu, segundos do tempo real, horas no mundo mental que criara. Lá, ela chorou, se humilhou, bufou e ameaçou, lá ele riu dele e foi impiedoso ao mostrar todas as lembranças que guardava, lembranças sagradas que não eram suas. Quando os dois retornaram, Itachi ainda era o mesmo, ela tinha mudado, a garota estava despertando como mulher, como soberana. Não havia mais ressentimento, ficara claro que assim como Konoha tinha protegido sua vida ao lhe tirarem do palácio, quando seu pai morreu, e Konoha e a Aliança a colocava novamente no palácio, em seu lugar de direito, poderiam eliminá-la e colocar outro alguém, alguém que fizesse por merecer estar ali. Ela não era importante para eles, fora importante para o rapaz dourado que fazia movia o ninja moreno.

Seu pai não tivera coragem para impedir o próprio irmão e puni-lo pelos crimes que cometia, essa covardia o levara a morte pelas mãos do irmão e mesmo assim, mesmo ciente do fim que teria, ignorando seus deveres como governante, ele mandara o ninja contratado levá-la para longe em segurança, e isso fora feito. Konoha e a Grande Aliança cobravam isso agora, que ela fosse à governante que seu pai não fora, que ela pagasse pelos crimes cometidos por seu pai e tio contra o povo de Neve, ou Primavera, como pensava agora, como iria chamá-lo desse momento em diante.

Eles não estavam ali somente pelo povo que agonizava sozinho, órfãos de governantes, a Aliança se fizera presente e o Anbu moreno viera pelo amor que sentiam pela Luz de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, era o nome dele e ele a amara e salvara, ele estivera pronto para se sacrificar por ela, mesmo quando ela não valia mais do que lixo. Por Naruto, Itachi estava ali, Kisame estava ali, e por ele a Aliança tinha a colocado no trono. Agora era hora de provar que merecia aquele sacrifício, que merecia aquele amor, porque era seu dever, porque era seu destino. E ela se viu entendendo e apreciando isso, nascera princesa de Neve, seria Rainha de Primavera, faria seu lugar no mundo, escreveria seu nome na história dos grandes governantes e mostraria que não era apenas uma menina fútil, mas uma rainha.

- Vocês ficarão para a coroação? – Yuki perguntou baixo, ainda sentindo atração pelo moreno Itachi, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Itachi apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de olhar novamente os geradores.

- Eles ainda não estão prontos – Itachi avisou – mas com um pouco...

- Eu vou cuidar para que estejam – Yuki prometeu, interrompendo o homem, percebendo que ele queria partir o mais rápido possível – primeiro serei coroada, então terminaremos o gelador da Geleira Arco-Íris e seremos uma país fértil e feliz. Eu prometo.

Mais uma vez, Itachi apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Logo iremos para casa – Kisame falou quando Itachi voltou a colocar a máscara e se aproximar dele e dos outros – logo estará perto dele novamente.

- Eu sei – Itachi sorriu – só é mais difícil me afastar agora.

- Ele cresce muito rápido – Kisame comentou.

- Sim – Itachi concordou, ignorando a princesa que os ouvia atentamente – e sinto que logo haverão mudanças, Kyuubi parece saber de algo, algo que não revela nem mesmo a ele. E Naru-chan...

- Quem? – Kisame perguntou confuso e então arregalou os olhos – ah, Ele.

- Sim, ainda o vejo na mente de Ruto, quando treinamos ali – Itachi falou baixo – ele me disse algo intrigante.

- Mais intrigante que o normal? – Kisame perguntou, como se não fosse intrigante o suficiente haver um eco de outra existência dentro da nova, como se isso não subvertesse todas as leis que diziam governar o tabu do tempo e espaço.

- Ele disse, que eu terei minha oportunidade – Itachi falou calmo, pensativo como nunca – não sei o que ele quer dizer com isso, só sei que quero estar em casa para o Festival da Kyuubi.

- Então vamos estar – Kisame sorriu – e eu não perderia meu primeiro Festival da Kyuubi por nada, afinal, sou Konoha agora, não?

Itachi apenas concordou com a cabeça, como se deixasse aqueles pensamentos para lá, mas Kisame sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que Itachi ainda ficaria pensando naquilo, pensaria até resolver ou entender. Era a forma como Itachi era, exatamente por isso Kisame o admirava, o jovem não só era mais forte do que ele, como ainda não estava completamente desenvolvido, imaginava o poder que Itachi teria quando seu treinamento e poder alcançassem o ponto máximo. E o de Ruto-chan? Seja como fosse, Konoha era impressionante e ele estava feliz lá, feliz como a muitos anos não se sentia.

****-****

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um, dobradinha, tudo hoje, apenas para agitar as coisas.**

**Espero que gostem,**

**Li.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Tazuna sorriu ao ver seu neto Irani chegar correndo, seu genro e filho já podiam ser vistos chegando. Há dois anos, quando pensara que a vida deles seria destruída, dois shinobis de Kiri tinham aparecido no momento em que seu genro seria martirizado e executado por ter se colocado contra Gatou. Desde então, os nomes de Zabuza, o Demônio da Névoa Sangrenta e Yahiko, o Ninja dos Espelhos, por dizerem que todo jutsu com que o atacassem voltava a quem o lançou.

Kiri e Ame tinham vindo no auxilio de Onde e seu povo, estavam varrendo as inúmeras ilhas atrás de pessoas que quisessem e pudessem testemunhar contra Gatou, e tinham chego no momento da execução de um herói. Desde então, haviam conseguido muitos recursos, mas a batalha ainda não estava ganha e Gatou ainda não fora completamente vencido, até que ele tinha se mostrado verdadeiramente, indo contra a ponte que construíam, a primeira ponte de uma séria que ligaria todas as ilhas e então ao continente de Água. A primeira ponte da esperança e do progresso. Tinha atacado com uma horda de renegados e samurais em desgraça, bandidos de todos os tipos. E mais uma vez, como que por encanto, lá estavam os ninjas de Kiri e Ame, com seus reluzentes símbolos e excepcional coragem. Dessa vez não eram apenas Zabuza e Yahiko, mas dois meninos os acompanhavam e Tazuna temeu pela vida deles até ver o imenso poder que mostraram contra a horda destrutiva. Impressionante esses ninjas, e então se envergonhou por não ter comunicado o Mizukage de suas intenções, poderia parecer que ele estava fazendo aquilo às costas do homem, que fora bons com sua vila e país, mesmo assim, Nagato, o Mizukage, tinha enviado seus ninjas ao auxilio de Onda.

O último inimigo caiu, o próprio Gatou, pela espada sangrenta de Zabuza, que sempre seria um anjo vingador aos olhos do povo de Onda e o povo de sua vila corria para ajudá-lo, tinham sido avisados tarde demais sobre a chegada do perigo, ou talvez os shinobis tinham terminado com o perigo rápido demais.

- Vô – Irani gritou chegando ao avô, que lhe pegou no colo e abraçou forte – onde...

A voz de seu povo, de seus conhecidos de toda uma vida, a voz do próprio neto, todos os sons foram abafados pelo movimento dos dois meninos mascarados de Kiri, que revelavam finalmente seus rostos, parados na balaustrada da ponte, de mãos juntas, os cabelos brancos e os castanho-escuros se unindo a brisa e então os dois gritaram juntos.

- Naruto! – as vozes jovens e juvenis de Kimimaro e Haku se uniam como um grito de guerra – Naruto!

Zabuza riu, prendendo a espada em suas costas e olhando como um homem iluminado para o jovem Haku, que lhe olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu.

- Isso, grite – Zabuza incentivou feliz.

Yahiko tocou o ombro de Zabuza e foi na direção de Tazuna e do povo que se acumulava na ponte.

- Parece que mais uma vez, chegamos no momento decisivo – Yahiko sorriu ao apertar a mão que Tazuna estendia – Nagato estava interessado nas pontes que construirão aqui, ele diz que essa é a forma certa de trazer o progresso e futuro para as vilas de Onda. Nos enviou para assegurar a ajuda de Kiri e Ame, se desejarem ou precisarem, não só como proteção, mas com viveres e materiais.

Tazuna corou envergonhado e então concordou, ouvindo seu povo sussurrar de contentamento, a aprovação de Kiri era muito importante, seu povo ainda registrava o fato de que o maior inimigo deles tinha finalmente caído. Logo começariam a imaginar o quanto aquele oferecimento era proveitoso e extraordinário.

- Essa palavra, que os seus...- Tazuna parou de falar, não sabendo como se referir aos dois meninos, eles eram shinobis, mas usavam as máscaras que representavam os oi-nin, e haviam quebrado completamente o protocolo ao tirá-las.

- Meus irmãozinhos? – Yahiko perguntou sorrindo – não temos laços de sangue, mas somos a mesma família, eu, Nagato e Konan os criamos desde que eram bebês.

- Entendo – Tazuna falou olhando o genro, que não era o pai de sangue de Irani, mas era o pai que seu coração escolhera, e já era pai do neto antes mesmo dele casar com sua filha Tsunami – nós podemos entender isso.

- Que bom – Yahiko sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos de Irani – veio salvar seu avô?

- Hai – Irani sorriu amplamente, uma criança feliz e cheia de esperança – mas vocês fizeram tudo sozinhos, obrigado.

- Foi um prazer – Yahiko falou – limpar o mundo de lixo oportunista como Gatou, essa é uma das nossas missões.

- A palavra – Tazuna voltou ao assunto – o que ela quer dizer? Além de bolo de peixe, é claro. Tem algum significado especial para vocês shinobis?

- Tem, tem sim – Yahiko sorriu por sobre o ombro, olhando Zabuza entre seus irmãozinhos, os três olhando na direção de Konoha enquanto conversavam baixinho – tem um significado amplo e especial.

- É alguma língua antiga? – Tazuna perguntou, precisava de um nome para aquela ponte.

- Não, é língua comum, não é uma palavra, senhor construtor, é um nome – Yahiko sorriu para Tazuna e foi se unir aos irmãos, que o chamavam, Zabuza ocupou seu lugar.

- Um nome, ele disse – Tazuna pensou alto e então olhou Zabuza – o senhor saberia o que significa?

- Sabe que só me uni novamente a Kiri há dois anos, não sabe? – Zabuza perguntou.

- Ah – Tazuna ficou desapontado por aquilo, entendendo como uma negação.

- Mas eu sei o que esse nome significa em Kiri – Zabuza falou – é o mesmo que significa em Ame e em Suna. Uzumaki Naruto, o nome do filho do Hokage em Konoha, esse é o nome que eles gritaram, porque foi de Konoha que surgiu o alerta para voltarmos nossos olhos nessa direção.

- Como? – Tazuna estava confuso, seu povo ia se dispersando, recolhendo corpos para serem enterrados, dando privacidade a Tazuna e sua família, que lideravam aquela comunidade – o que o nome do filho do Hokage representa? É um desafio?

- Não, é uma honraria – Zabuza sorriu olhando Yahiko, que gritava junto com Kimimaro e Haku agora, por isso riu alto, então os demônios tinham convencido o mais que disposto Yahiko, previsível – Naruto, para nós da grande Aliança, principalmente para os governantes de Suna e Kiri, quer dizer muitas coisas, como esperança e liberdade. Chamar o nome dele em nossos momentos de triunfo, é uma forma de honrar o sacrifício que ele fez para que nós pudéssemos triunfar. O filho do Hokage de Konoha é nossa luz da esperança, o farol ao qual nós que lutamos pela igualdade e paz nos agrupamos. Eu não conhecia esse nome, e desconfiava das intenções de Nagato até que ele foi atrás de mim. Eu poderia ter sido um dos adversários hoje, um dos mercenários de Gatou, mas Nagato me deu minha vila de volta, me deu algo para onde voltar e pelo que lutar, e meu deu uma família. Com eles, eu aprendi o que esse nome significa.

- Um farol de esperança...- Tazuna pensou sorrindo.

- Sim, o nosso farol – Zabuza sorriu – um dos Sannins de Konoha, Jiraya-sama, o Sennin dos Sapos, ouviu do próprio Sapo Ancião, uma profecia, nessa profecia, o Sapo Ancião via uma criança. Uma criança treinada por Jiraya que teria o poder para mudar completamente o mundo shinobi ou o destruir. Nagato, o Mizukage, foi aluno do próprio Jiraya, como Yahiko e Konan, e é também Herdeiro do Eremita dos Seis Caminhos, o criador do ninjutsu e mundo shinobi, achava-se que ele era essa criança.

- E era? – Tazuna perguntou, tudo que envolvia o Mizukage o envolvia de alguma forma, pela proximidade entre Kiri e sua vila. Fora que a possibilidade da destruição do mundo shinobi era assustadora demais.

- Ai é que está – Zabuza sorriu – o Sapo Ancião viu apenas uma criança, mas na verdade elas são duas. Nagato, que realmente é a opção obvia, e Naruto, que também é ensinado por Jiraya-sama. A vontade de Naruto para que haja paz, para que um mundo melhor para todos exista é que impulsiona toda a Aliança, é nossa força propulsora e encorajadora. Não há um menino, há dois, e a vontade deles se une para mudar o mundo.

- Duas crianças, uma só vontade – Tazuna falou.

- Assim como a Aliança no momento conta com quatro grandes vilas, mas uma só vontade – Zabuza sorriu – apesar de ter ouvido que Hoshi e Taki se unirão a nós, assim como uma nova vila que se forma em Arroz, criada pelo clã Fuuma e que dizem que se chamara Oto.

- Uma nova vila? – Tazuna perguntou espantado.

- Há muitos clãs em Arroz, clãs shinobis – Zabuza sorriu – se unirem e fortificarem é uma forma de se preservarem. Parece que Suna enviou alguém para ajudá-los nessa fase, assim como Konoha está estendendo seu braço protetor a Neve, onde sua princesa finalmente retorna para trazer prosperidade ao seu país e povo.

- Não há ninjas em Neve, há? – Tazuna perguntou confuso.

- Não há ninjas aqui também – Zabuza sorriu de lado – e estamos aqui, não é?

Tazuna concordou confuso.

- Por quê? – Irani perguntou curioso.

- Porque entendemos que como shinobis, nosso dever é proteger aqueles que não têm forças para lutar sozinhos, e também aqueles que lutam pelo mesmo que nós lutamos – Zabuza falou, vendo o nariz do menino se franzir quando pensara ter sido chamado de fraco – vocês lutam por uma vida melhor, não querem tomar nada de ninguém, querem apenas prosperidade, esse é o nosso desejo também. Um povo feliz, um povo próspero, é um povo pacifico, e nosso objetivo é a paz.

- Naruto – Tazuna pensou um pouco – um bom nome para nossa ponte, já que é um símbolo de um novo começo.

- Um bom nome – Zabuza concordou olhando para a margem, onde seu corpo e o de Haku poderiam estar enterrados agora, se Uzumaki Naruto não tivesse voltado no tempo e espaço para mudar as coisas. Olhou então Haku, tão jovem e belo, vivo e feliz, com seus lindos olhos luminosos. Sim, escolhera o caminho certo, sim, eles mereciam essa nova oportunidade e não morderiam a mão que se estendera a eles – Grande Ponte Naruto, um bom nome.

- Um nome forte – Irani falou sorrindo – obrigado mais uma vez, senhor ninja.

- Cumpri meu dever – Zabuza falou formal – e foi um prazer, realmente. É como se hoje, mais do que ontem ou há dois anos, eu sentisse que meu destino finalmente foi alterado. Eu sinto que fiz as escolhas certas ao aceitar as mãos que se estenderam na minha direção, e hoje eu provo a mim mesmo isso. Boa sorte com suas pontes, nos veremos novamente, e espero que na próxima vez, não seja por trabalho.

- Também não – Tazuna falou sorrindo – vamos, Irani, temos uma ponte para inaugurar.

**-**

O Daymio de Pássaro chamou seus dois filhos, seus gêmeos lindos, o melhor amigo de seu filho, Chishima e seu conselheiro Koumei. Estava curioso demais e cansado demais para se preocupar com o fato da filha Toki lançar olhares hostis para Koumei.

- Sentem-se – pediu cansado – há algo que tenho que lhes dizer. Toki, minha linda flor, poderia sentar aqui ao meu lado esquerdo, meu filho, venha ao meu lado direito, isso.

Os filhos se acomodaram e Chishima e Koumei sentaram nas almofadas a frente do Daymio naquela informal sala de chá. Apenas a mesa baixa os separava da família governante e o estrategista Koumei contraiu os lábios por isso. Era inseguro demais, e se um deles fosse um traidor? Não havia como proteger seu Daymio de um punhal envenenado ou adaga cruel.

Observou Chishima, o jovem fora amigo desde sempre do herdeiro do Daymio, aparentava ser pacato e sincero em sua afeição a família, mas e se fosse apenas um bom ator? Ficaria alerta e rezava para ser rápido para proteger o seu senhor se fosse necessário. A filha do Daymio podia o olhar de relance, mostrando hostilidade, e reconhecia que era um homem ambicioso, mas jurara fidelidade ao Daymio e jamais se rebaixaria a descumprir suas promessas. Era leal e fiel e assim permaneceria até a morte do Daymio, a quem amava como líder.

- Há mais de dez anos, um shinobi de Konoha correu o mundo – o Daymio começou, chamando a atenção de todos – dos lugares que ele visitou, muitos foram ignorados, mas a alguns ele ajudou, e aqui, ele deixou um pergaminho com instruções para ser aberto, quando, como e com quem. Por isso estamos aqui reunidos.

- O Anbu de Konoha? – Koumei perguntou, era também um estudioso e qualquer um que se dedicasse a estratégia conhecia aquele codinome, um homem fascinante, na opinião de Koumei, já que ninguém sabia quem era e que fim tivera, só sabiam que ele tinha mudado praticamente todo o mundo – eu não imaginava...

- Não, ninguém saberia – o Daymio sorriu generoso – ele não fez uma visita formal, por assim dizer, eu acordei uma noite e ele estava em meu quarto, perto da minha janela e se apresentou. O mais espantoso, já que ninguém o vira entrar ou sair, era que eu não senti medo. Ele poderia facilmente me matar, se fosse essa a intenção dele, mas não foi o que ele fez. Ele apenas sorriu e me entregou isso, enquanto se apresentava. Confesso que mantive isso em segredo com certa possessividade, aquele momento era só meu, e temia ter que abrir mão desse segredo. Acontecimentos recentes me fizeram lembrar com exatidão espantosa as palavras dele e me alertaram que era hora de revelar esse segredo e abrir o pergaminho.

- Confia que não seja uma ameaça, pai? – a filha perguntou com olhos preocupados.

- Não, se fosse, ele teria facilmente me matado naquela noite, um shinobi poderia ter ocupado meu lugar, vocês ainda eram jovens, ninguém notaria realmente a diferença – o Daymio falou – tinha acabado de perder sua mãe e um homem sempre se modifica ao perder a mulher amada. Ninguém jamais notaria.

- Não faz o estilo do Anbu de Konoha – Koumei concordou – ele prestou grandes serviços a muitas nações quando seu nome ficou conhecido, e muitos se perguntam onde ele estará. Eu gostaria de poder conversar com ele, sua mente deve ser brilhante, ele é um ótimo estrategista e planejador.

- Sim, e era belo como um raio de sol – o Daymio falou sorrindo – mas vamos ao pergaminho. Minha filha, preciso de uma gota de seu sangue para abri-lo.

- O meu sangue? – a filha arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, o seu sangue – o Daymio sorriu e então olhou Chishima – e o seu, Chishima.

O jovem pegou rápido um pequeno canivete que sempre carregava e cortou a ponta do dedo. A jovem Toki pegou uma agulha da caixa de bordados que praticava naquela sala enquanto esperava o pai revelar seus planos e furou o dedo, pingando a gota no selo. Chishima deixou seu sangue, mais abundante pelo corte afoito, pingar e o selo abriu finalmente.

- Muitos shinobis examinaram isso em segredo, nenhum jamais conseguiu abri-lo – o Daymio falou – nem mesmo o sangue de vocês anteriormente, então presumo que seja um selo temporal de sangue.

- Ele usou muito esse selo – Koumei falou baixo, entregando um lenço ao jovem Chishima.

O Daymio desenrolou o pergaminho e Koumei ofegou ao ver as linhas saindo do papel e se estendendo pelas paredes entorno deles, os cercando completamente.

- Um jutsu silenciador – Koumei explicou – se qualquer pessoa estiver escutando ou vigiando, não ouvira ou verá o que acontece aqui. Ele foi previdente, é somente para seus olhos e ouvidos, meu senhor.

- Nossos olhos e ouvidos – o Daymio corrigiu enquanto terminava a de abrir o pergaminho, um pequeno pacote com ervas caiu em seu colo e ali ficou – vou ler para todos, e então veremos como proceder.

O silêncio foi solene, e quem cala consente, pensou o Daymio olhando a letra cuidadosa e firme.

- Nobre Daymio de Pássaro – a voz do Daymio soou firme, o cansaço esquecido – eu os saúdo e espero encontrar com saúde. Se acontecimentos recentes lhe fizeram se lembrar de nossa conversa, ou se apenas a curiosidade o moveu, espero que os acontecimentos que tenho que relatar para manter o senhor, sua família e país protegidos ainda não tenham se iniciado. Há um traidor entre os seus, meu senhor, um homem que não medirá esforços para se aproveitar da prosperidade de seu país. Se abriu o pergaminho então está cercado pelas pessoas que lhe são caras e entre eles estará em segurança. Tenho que lhe contar uma história e não há porque desconfiar de minha palavra, pois eu o faço apenas pela tranqüilidade de sua bela filha Toki, que foi forte como uma princesa governante deve ser. Faço pela lealdade do bom Chishima, que teria sacrificado sua vida e honra para proteger sua família. O previdente estrategista Koumei, que foi justo e bravo, estendendo sua fidelidade a sua filha, quando por fim ouviu e entendeu os motivos dela.

- Não entendo – Koumei falou baixo – ele fala...

O Daymio o silenciou com um olhar e então continuou.

- Eu espero que o senhor esteja realmente bem de saúde e ainda não tenha começado a ser envenenado, mas se começa a sentir cansaço mesmo depois de muitas horas de sono, se nada lhe apetece, tem tonturas e sente calores ou frios sem motivos aparentes, então quase chego tarde demais. Está sendo envenenado, não só você, mas seu filho também, lentamente.

"Um veneno que vai se acumulando no organismo e passa desapercebido a exames físicos, que devem indicar uma perfeita saúde. Para reter e limpar o veneno em seu organismo, basta um copo de chá dessas ervas, um punhado para um bule, deve beber por uma semana, de manhã e a noite. Se não tiver sendo envenenado, o chá não lhe causará mal algum"

Toki foi pegou o bule com água quente e foi rapidamente fazer o chá, preocupada com seu irmão gêmeo e pai, que lhe sorriu amorosamente.

"Recentemente, deve ter chego um homem ao seu reino, um homem que se mostrou humilde e bom conselheiro, um homem gorducho e prospero, que rapidamente fez amizades com os nobres e se aproxima cada vez mais de seu trono"

Koumei ouviu em silêncio, a mão apertando o cabo da espada, enquanto olhava o chão. A voz do Daymio não tremeu, e ele começou a bebericar o chá assim que ficou pronto, assim como seus filhos. Queria sangue, ainda mais porque estavam pensando em matar seu Daymio, perverter o seu país, usurpando um poder. A história se seguiria, falando ao jovem princesa, falando do que ela faria quando perdesse o pai e irmão e só pode admirar tal jovem, que ouvia com os olhos baixos e coradas, por saber que era o que faria. Se o irmão tivesse metade da coragem dela, seria um ótimo Daymio um dia, pensou Koumei.

Olhou também Chishima, que corava e se encolhia, tímido pelos elogios do Anbu a sua postura nos acontecimentos futuros, soube que o rapaz não somente aparentava ser leal, era completamente dedicado aos filhos do Daymio. Um jovem com tais sentimentos e boa cabeça, como sabia que Chishima tinha, seria um ótimo conselheiro no futuro, iria ajudar o rapaz nisso, iria ensiná-lo, lhe dar as armas que o tornariam um conselheiro perfeito.

- Espero evitar a dor de pessoas bravas e a perda de pessoas boas – o Daymio terminava – encontrarão sempre auxilio em Konoha e em seus shinobis. Agora eu os deixo, com meus mais profundos sentimentos por aqueles que um dia ganharam minha lealdade e admiração e de quem recebi igual sentimento em retorno. Espero que isso os torne ainda mais fortes e felizes. Amor, Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja das Distrações".

O silêncio não foi tenso, e foi quebrado por Toki, que pegou o pergaminho e o leu.

- Ele diz que as ervas devem durar uns dois meses – Toki falou previdente – ele me...amou.

O irmão sorriu travesso, puxando o cabelo da irmã e rindo dela.

- E quem não a amaria, bela Toki? – provocou Sabi a irmã.

- Eu... – Toki corou e então suspirou – é difícil pensar que isso...poderia acontecer, não é? Se não impedirmos Mousou, é isso que ele deseja que façamos, não?

- Sim, minha senhora Toki – Koumei falou aceitando o pergaminho que a jovem lhe estendia, não havia mais hostilidade nela – meu senhor Oowashi, desejo seu consentimento para investigar e punir esse vilão.

- Eu trabalho para ele – Chishima falou baixo – posso tentar encontrar algo que o comprometa nos papéis que não tenho permissão para ler.

Koumei observou o jovem e lhe passou o pergaminho, que foi tocado com carinho. Sim, um coração nobre e generoso, alguém que conseguiria atrair as boas graças para Pássaro.

- Que seja feito – o Daymio falou – quando assumi o lugar de meu pai, eu jurei morrer pelo meu país, assim como viver para ele e o tenho feito por muitos e muitos anos. Não é por temer a morte que eu quero esse homem desmascarado e morto, mas por meus filhos, por acreditar que ele realmente não pensaria duas vezes em matá-los. Por meu país, eu o puniria severamente, por meus filhos, eu o quero morto.

- Sim, meu senhor – Koumei concordou e então ergueu sua cabeça e sorriu – seus filhos, meu senhor Oowashi, se me permite dizer, são fabulosos. Sua filha Toki, cujo sangue frio em um momento de dor e desespero a impulsionou a pensar no país e vingar os seus, e seu filho Sabi, que só pelo fato de ter conquistado um amigo tão bom e leal, já mostra que herdou a mesma fibra do pai. Pássaro não caíra em mãos incapazes no dia, longínquo espero, de sua morte.

- Sim, Koumei – o Daymio sorriu bondosamente – como governante, isso me deixa feliz, como pai, não poderia ser mais orgulhoso.

Toki sorriu para o irmão e então olhou Chishima, pensando que ele era realmente gentil. Um amigo tão leal, que não pensara duas vezes em se colocar entre ela e o perigo, mesmo depois de ter sido humilhado e rechaçado. Um homem assim seria um companheiro fiel e amoroso, pensou corando levemente. Quem sabe o que o futuro lhes traria?

**-**

Obito fez um movimento com a mão e seu time começou avançar, silenciosos e rápidos o suficiente para fazer inveja a qualquer Anbu, simplesmente era fácil demais ser sensei daqueles três.

Passara anos testando grupos de crianças, reprovando todos, não conseguindo mostrar a eles o objetivo do teste e se recusando a pegar algo inferior. Queria ver a chama, aquela chama que sabia que eles tinham em seu teste, mesmo que se odiassem. Queria o elo, a ligação e somente quando testara aquele grupo, com seu preciso Naruto nele, que vira o entendimento. Os três já estavam unidos ao saírem da sala, já pensavam como um e por se conhecerem a muito, sabiam mais ou menos como encaixarem-se uns nos outros.

Não era vergonha para ele admitir que eles tinham vencido todos os testes que aplicara, primeiro com os sinos. Depois o teste da comida. Eram uma célula com três corpos, um grupo pronto para ter suas habilidades refinadas e cumprir as ordens dadas com eficiência. Não havia duelo de egos ou conflitos de personalidade, embora não fosse tudo treinamento e seriedade, tinham muito tempo para a diversão e a alegria. Era impossível não ter com Uzumaki Naruto por perto, sempre pronto para fazer uma piada ou aplicar uma peça.

Não poderia haver sensei mais orgulhoso do que ele, mas tinha consciência de que seus alunos tinham um tremendo potencial, seu trabalho seria apenas ajudá-los a refinar realmente os diferentes poderes. E tinha que admitir que com Ruto-chan não precisava fazer absolutamente nada. O menino treinava em igualdade com Itachi, que Obito sabia ser muito mais forte que ele, estava começando a receber instruções de Jiraya e ainda havia Kyuubi. O que ele poderia acrescentar a Naruto que não seu bom humor e incentivo?

Piscou meio frustrado quando viu os três voltando, Naruto tinha o gato nos braços, Fofo, o objetivo deles. Tinha que concordar com Naruto, as missões classe D davam vontade de vomitar. O talento de seus alunos estava sendo desperdiçado, mas fazer o que? Tinham que cumprir pelo menos dez missões D para poderem participar do próximo Chunnin Shiken, aquela era a décima e ainda tinham dois meses. Se ele e Ruto-chan se unissem para pressionar, poderiam conseguir uma B ou duas, só para testar seus meninos.

- Vamos entregar logo esse pobre diabo a sua dona – Obito falou baixo, sorrindo contente, sabia que Kakashi tinha realizado aquela missão há quinze dias e seu time tinha quebrado o recorde, duas horas e vinte e seis minutos. Haha, a vingança era doce, pensou Obito.

- Coitadinho – Naruto falou baixo, acariciando o gato que ronronava.

- Ele é burro – Sai falou tranqüilo.

- Sim, ele faz pela atenção – Juugo concordou com o irmão – se quisesse fugir ele teria tirado esse laço idiota e fugido para o mais longe possível, mas não, ele fica por perto, esperando ser encontrado.

Naruto apenas ergueu o gato gordo, que o encarou diretamente, olhos felizes pelos carinhos recebidos.

- Você é mesmo um mimado – Naruto falou sorrindo.

Sai passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, era um pouco mais alto que Naruto, e recebeu um olhar e sorriso do loiro. Então eles começaram a correr na direção da vila, os três sabiam que Obito sempre competira com Kakashi, isso queria dizer que tinham que competir com o time sete, mas isso era uma nova diversão para eles. Para contentar seu sensei, e para conseguir uma missão realmente empolgante, eles correram para a Torre de Administração, para terminar a missão.

Não haveria mais nada para fazer hoje, mas poderiam treinar um pouco e Juugo queria mostrar um jutsu em que estivera trabalhando em segredo para Obito. Sai e Naruto iria lutar para passar o tempo, apenas um treinamento normal. Mesmo assim melhor do que limparem rios, ajudarem em fazendas ou caçarem gatos fujões.

O time de Kakashi os esperou do lado de fora da sala de reporte, Obito tinha notado, assim como quase todo mundo, a declarada guerra entre Uchiha Itachi e Hatake Kakashi pela atenção de Uzumaki Naruto. Obito sabia que isso acabaria assim, primeiro porque Itachi sempre tivera uma queda pelo loiro, seja na sua forma de Anbu, seja na forma do bebê dourado que aceitara prontamente, ainda mais depois que Kakashi passara anos evitando o menino, sem a aceitar a verdade diante de seus olhos. Itachi se aproveitara disso, criara um elo muito forte com Naruto.

Obito estava implicando com Kakashi, os dois estavam competindo, usando a genialidade e maturidade de seus alunos, comparando os grupos e tentando um vencer o outro, o que era divertido, porque normalmente não faziam isso, se uniam contra Azuma e Kurenai.

- Sasuke, feche os olhos! – Naruto gritou e Obito esqueceu Kakashi na mesma hora, olhando para o terreno onde Naruto e Sasuke estiveram lutando e se encontrando cativo do Sharingan de Sasuke, que despertava. Mais uma vez sua mente foi devastada, sem o refinamento de Itachi, algo doloroso.

Kakashi se colocou diante de Obito quando o viu segurar a cabeça com dor e não pode controlar seu Sharingan quando ele entrou em contato com os olhos de Sasuke, que estava ajoelhado no chão, o rosto como uma máscara de ódio e repudio. E então foi salvo pela quebra do contato, um Anbu apareceu quase que magicamente a sua frente, enquanto Naruto parava diante de Sasuke e guiava os olhos vermelhos e congestionados para seus próprios olhos azuis.

- Não, se afastem – Naruto ordenou quando os colegas estavam se aproximando e então olhou um dos Anbu da equipe – não me force a ferir você.

- Ele está descontrolado e temos uma diretriz...

- Mais um passo e eu mato você e sua diretriz – Naruto falou tão ameaçador que o Anbu deixou a kunai em sua mão cair, temendo o loiro. Então olhou o capitão e soube, ele estava em péssimos lençóis. Era de Kiri, novo em Konoha e na Anbu, tinha apenas decorado as regras, não sabia quem era aquele loiro, sabia apenas que havia uma Kekei Genkai descontrolada.

Naruto então voltou sua atenção para o amigo, sentado sobre as pernas. Se ajoelhou no chão, colocando as mãos nos dois lados do rosto tão amado e acariciando de leve, sem esconder suas lágrimas, sem começar a esconder suas emoções, jamais, naquela existência, deixara de amar e confiar em Sasuke, era o seu Suke, não começaria agora.

- Suke, respire fundo – Naruto pediu – por favor, Suke.

- Você sabia – Sasuke falou – sempre soube, não é? Que eu sou...

- Não – Naruto puxou de leve o cabelo de Sasuke, nada que machucasse – não, você não é isso. Você é o meu Suke, o meu irmão, o meu melhor amigo. Você é aquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde o berço. É o meu rival, o meu adversário mais ferrenho, mas meu igual.

- Eu o traí – Sasuke deixou as palavras cheias de culpa e ódio saírem de seus lábios – eu o feri, humilhei. Como pode tocar em mim? Como pode me amar? Eu fiz da sua vida um inferno, eu me entreguei ao mal e a morte, eu o culpei...

- Eu te amo – Naruto gritou – eu te amava antes e te amo agora, você é o meu Suke. Não entende? Não sabe o que é para mim saber que eu te...eu...foram essas mãos! Não essas, mas as dele, saber tudo que ele teve que fazer, tudo que ele perdeu. Eu não quero perder nada, Suke, eu sou egoísta...eu...

- Não – Sasuke puxou Naruto, abraçando-o, protegendo agora que ele parecia tão desconsolado – jamais foi ou será egoísta, Ruto. Meu Ruto, obrigado, desculpe. São tantas coisas...eu...

- Eu só te quero feliz – Naruto falou chorando – só te quero seguro, feliz e ao meu lado. Suke...não queria que você soubesse, jamais quis que você soubesse. Vou tentar entender se você me odiar...

Sasuke riu, beijando a têmpora de Naruto, então afastou o rosto do amigo e começou a secar as lágrimas que caíam, gordas e sentidas. Aqueles olhos jamais deveriam verter lágrimas de tristeza ou pesar, aqueles olhos preciosos, aquele amigo abençoado, que sempre tentara fazer o melhor para ele, que jamais o esquecera, que sempre acreditara no melhor dentro dele, mesmo quando não houvera aquele melhor, e que o matara misericordiosamente quando não era mais do que um joguete nas mãos de alguém que ambos odiavam. Beijou abaixo dos olhos de Naruto, seu Naruto, seu Ruto, aquele que sempre estivera ao seu lado, entendendo sua necessidade de ser mais forte, de ser melhor, incentivando-o a conseguir isso sem se entregar a escuridão que havia dentro de cada Uchiha, sendo sua luz constante.

- Jamais poderia te odiar – Sasuke falou sorrindo – eu te amo, você é o meu dobe, meu Ruto. Isso não mudou.

- Mas você...- Naruto se agarrava a camisa de Sasuke, que riu, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

- Eu estava me odiando – Sasuke falou – odiando todo mundo, não você. Nunca você, não a pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado, aquela que foi atrás do impossível por mim. Itachi sabe?

- Hai – a voz do capitão Anbu soou dura, enquanto Uchiha Itachi tirava sua máscara e revelava seu rosto – não queria lhe mostrar meus olhos, agora que se acalmou, venha, há coisas que eu e somente eu posso lhe ensinar, de Sharingan para Sharingan.

Sasuke olhou confuso para Naruto, que concordou se levantando do chão, junto com Sasuke e os dois andaram abraçados para Itachi.

- Sim, você pode vir – Itachi falou tocando os cabelos de Naruto com carinho – não queria que nenhum de vocês soubesse de tudo. Que soubessem como foi aquela existência. Ela é pior do que qualquer um dos meus piores pesadelos.

Obito correu para perto, mas Itachi foi mais rápido, erguendo a mão e fazendo os selos de transporte que os levariam para longe dali.

- Voltem para a sede – Itachi ordenou – avisem Ibiki que eu estarei o resto do dia com meu ototo e Ruto, aconteceu um código dez.

O novo Anbu pareceu pensativo e então Sai sorriu, batendo em sua mão.

- Incidente com família, os Anbu tem uma dispensa de vinte e quatro horas para resolver os problemas familiares – Sai falou calmo – é uma diretriz ainda em uso, mas a dos Uchiha não está mais, foi revogada pelo Yondaime logo que ele assumiu.

O Anbu concordou e então olhou novamente para o menino.

- Sou Mitarashi Sai, Juugo, Yuki e Anko são meus irmãos – Sai sorriu amplamente – como Ruto, eu me criei dentro da Anbu. Todos nós, os Mitarashi, somos crias Anbu, mas você pega o jeito com o tempo, tem apenas que se acostumar com nossos segredos internos. Recomendo a biblioteca, clãs de Konoha, pasta de acontecimentos recentes. Vá ao subtítulo: Retorno no Tempo, lá entenderá muito do que aconteceu aqui.

O Anbu estava cada vez mais surpreso, mas seu capitão já tinha desaparecido com os dois meninos e via Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Obito parecendo preocupados.

- Então você também sabia? – Obito perguntou rindo.

Sai balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não é tempo de abrir os pergaminhos – Sai falou enquanto seu irmão parava atrás dele, uma presença acolhedora e apoiadora – mas Naru jamais foi esquecido entre nós, eles nos salvou todos. É um prazer, e uma honra, ser colega de time de Naruto, nosso Ruto. E conhecimento é poder, poder que pode ser usado para proteger quem tanto fez por nós.

- O menino...o loirinho...ele é o Anbu Naruto de Konoha? – o Anbu perguntou chocado – oh, o Mizukage vai me matar...

Sai riu, negando com a cabeça.

- Relaxe – Juugo falou firme – vá para Ibiki e reporte, escreva ao Mizukage se deseja, mas deixe claro, você não o ameaçou, e não foi responsável por ele lembrar, ele sempre soube.

- Ele sempre soube? – Obito perguntou baixo.

- Sempre – Sai sorriu – mesmo antes de saber que sabia, antes de lembrar completamente, ele instintivamente sabia, como se já tivesse nascido com o conhecimento adquirido naquela vida. É Uzumaki Naruto, ele era bom, ficou ainda melhor.

Obito concordou, então viu os Anbu desaparecendo, os alunos se aproximaram.

- Vou avisar tio Minato sobre isso – Nawaki falou coçando a nuca – ele vai passar a noite fora, não é?

- Vai – Juugo concordou – eu e Sai vamos para a Anbu comunicar Ibiki, provavelmente, Itachi recebera mais dias de licença.

- Sim – Kakashi concordou – onde eles devem ter ido?

- Itachi e Ruto sempre tiveram lugares secretos na floresta e na vila, onde se encontravam para conversar e onde se encontravam para treinar – Juugo falou manso – vou escrever a Kimimaro, eles precisam saber disso de uma forma mais completa e acho que o Anbu vai apenas tentar tirar o seu da reta.

- Vou escrever a Kankuro – Yakumo falou baixo, corando timidamente – para que o Kazekage e sua família saiba também.

- Ótimo, agora temos um monte de espiões – Kakashi resmungou baixo.

- E comunicadores – Nawaki falou e então mordeu o lábio, olhando Obito – ele vai ficar bem? O Sasuke?

- Claro que sim – Kakashi falou baixo.

- Ele está com Itachi e Ruto, é claro que eles vão cuidar dele – Obito falou, passando a mãos pelos cabelos loiros de Nawaki – e sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?

Nawaki, Yakumo, Sai e Juugo o olharam interessados.

- Vamos nos encontrar amanhã para treinar – Kakashi rosnou ameaçador.

- É mesmo, eles vão voltar mais fortes – Sai falou sorrindo – amanhã, as seis, sensei?

- Claro – Obito sorriu.

- Vocês se encontram as seis? – Nawaki perguntou curioso.

- Não, as oito – Juugo falou sorrindo – mas marcamos duas horas antes para que Obito chegue na hora.

Kakashi deu um leve sorriso, batendo na nuca de Obito, que amuou como se fosse criança.

- Certas coisas não mudam, apenas pioram – Kakashi falou baixo.

Obito amuou, mas como amigo, estava mais do que pronto para infernizar Kakashi e o distrair, para que ele não lembrasse de que Itachi iria passar a noite toda com Naruto.

**-**

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Passei rapidinho, apenas para postar o novo cap, replico no próximo. Semana corrida!**

**Beijos da Li.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**É KakaNaru, agora com um toque ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Chunnin Shiken, o nome em si despertava excitamento e preocupação, porque jamais se vira tantas crianças habilidosas para testarem de uma só vez.

De Suna, haviam chego os três irmãos de Areia, Kankuro, Temari e Gaara, com seu jounin sensei Deidara. Sasori chegaria em poucos dias, incapaz de ficar muito tempo longe dos sobrinhos e de seu amante de cabelos dourados.

De Kiri, Yahiko chegara com seu time, Haku, Kimimaro e Suigetsu, que tinha passado um tempo com cada um dos espadachins de Nevoa que ainda estavam em Kiri e que agora estava excitado com a idéia de poder passar um tempo com Hoshikage Kisame, o único que não tinha voltado diretamente a eles, que tinha jurado fidelidade a Aliança através de Konoha.

Em Konoha mesmo acontecia, com seus quatro grupos de genins recém formados e um da formatura antiga. Ninguém pareceu se importar com o fato de que todos eles se conheciam, que os símbolos das vilas se misturavam harmoniosamente enquanto conversavam, treinavam ou brincavam pela vila, conversando e rindo.

Foi isso que Sumaru, de Hoshigakure viu quando pisou em Konoha com seu time, Mizure estava feliz ao seu lado, tinha passado por uma longa recuperação, mas estava bem agora e pronto para se testar.

- Olá – um loiro com lindos olhos azuis chegou até eles, saindo do grande e desorganizado grupo que formavam e andando para eles – vocês são de Hoshi, não é? Uau, gente, olha, é a primeira vez que Hoshi vem ao Chunnin Shiken.

- São uma pequena vila no país do Urso, não é? – Haku perguntou se aproximando de Naruto – só veio um time?

- Passaram por dificuldades – Naruto defendeu prontamente – venham, venham conhecer meus amigos. De Kiri e Ame, temos Suigetsu, Kimimaro e Haku. De Suna temos Gaara, Kankuro e Temari, eles são irmãos. Aqui de Konoha nós temos o time Gai, com Neji, Lee e Tenten. E então nós os novatos, o time sete, com Sasuke, Nawaki e Yakumo. Time oito, com Kiba, Shino e Hinata. O time dez, com Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. E nós, o time seis. Eu sou Naruto, esse é Juugo e seu irmãozinho Sai. Juugo e Kimimaro são noivos, Haku namora Zabuza, e o meu sensei e o deles namoram, e vocês?

Sumaru estava confuso, tímido e deslumbrado, assim como Mizure ao seu lado, que parecia intimidado.

- Ah, são namorados? – Naruto perguntou olhando de um para o outro e vendo os dois corarem completamente.

- Ruto, deixe-os respirar – Sasuke falou parando ao lado de Naruto e o puxando pela cintura, o loiro veio se acomodar prontamente contra ele – venham treinar conosco depois que se instalarem, faz algum tempo desde a última vez que todos conseguimos nos reunir, por isso estamos excitados.

- Fora o fato de que vamos ser testados – Kiba riu de modo selvagem – será que alguém vai conseguir atacar Ruto? Com esse cheiro?

- Pare de me farejar, sarnento – Naruto gritou amuando.

Kiba riu mais uma vez, farejando o ar e Naruto foi para trás de Sasuke e então correu para longe, sendo seguido por Kiba, que corria com Akamaru atrás do loiro risonho.

- Vão ter mais uma vantagem na Floresta da Morte – Shino falou baixo, olhando Naruto fugir de Kiba – os insetos se recusam a atacá-lo.

- Os animais também – Juugo falou baixo – mas somos ensinados a usarmos todas as nossas armas e características.

Shino olhou longamente para Juugo e então concordou, nenhum deles iria estender aquela discussão, entendia bastante e não queriam expor nenhuma particularidade de Naruto, se o loiro não tinha desejo de revelar, não seriam eles a revelar a todos os segredos dos loiros.

Sumaru olhou Mizure, que ria baixinho, escondendo o riso com a mão, enquanto assistia fascinado o loiro simpático se refugiar em uma árvore enquanto o moreno selvagem e seu cão latiam e pulavam embaixo, parecendo cães de caça querendo brincar com uma arisca raposa.

- Venham conosco – Kimimaro chamou com um pequeno sorriso – aos poucos, vão nos conhecendo e talvez acabemos amigos, mas pelo menos seremos conhecidos, afinal, Hoshi acaba de entrar para a Aliança e nós somos a Aliança.

Sumaru olhou para o rapaz de cabelos brancos e então concordou, seguindo com seu time. Era verdade, tinham acabado de entrar para a Aliança e deviam muito a Konoha, olhou então os dois jovens com olhos perolados, o ninja que fora ajudá-los tinha olhos assim, e dissera que seu filho e sobrinha eram genins em Konoha, deveriam ser eles.

Neji sentiu o olhar de Sumaru e se virou para olhá-lo, deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar os olhos a Hinata, que falava algo sobre o comentário de Kiba sobre o cheiro de Naruto, juntos observaram o sistema de chakra do loiro por alguns segundos antes de trocarem, secretamente, impressões. Ambos sabiam que não deveriam se preocupar. Havia quase um ano de diferença entre os dois, mas haviam crescido juntos, fortalecido o elo que parecia ter nascido com eles e se fortalecido quando o selo havia sido retirado da cabeça de Neji. Ele era o protetor de Hinata, e a protegia não como um subalterno, mas como um irmão mais velho amoroso.

Haviam descoberto juntos a ligação entre seus pais, que ia além da afeição fraternal. Mantinham isso em sigilo, um dos segredos pessoais que não partilhavam nem mesmo com o clã. Tinham descoberto por acidente e depois do choque inicial, da irritação e sentimento de repúdio, tinham entendido que não podiam julgar os pais por encontrarem amor um no outro. Não ansiavam também por um amor doce e total? Se recusariam a vivê-lo se o encontrassem em alguém impossível? Não lutariam com todas as forças para romper um a um os obstáculos que encontrassem em seu caminho?

Juntos haviam aprovado o relacionamento dos pais, eles haviam feito o certo, haviam cumprido suas missões, suas mães, quando eram vivas, jamais tiveram um segundo de dúvida sobre a devoção de seus maridos, eram pais exemplares, eram ninjas exemplares. Era impossível que conseguissem deixar de ser irmãos, e mantinham aquilo tão em segredo, jamais mostrando nada além de cumplicidade fraternal diante dos outros. Quem eram eles para julgar?

Hinata então ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto de Neji, e então olhou Tenten e sorrindo abertamente para a garota, que corou levemente. Hinata riu baixinho e beijou o rosto de Neji, incentivando-o a ser feliz, já que o destino tinha colocado os dois junto com seus destinados desde bem jovens. Deveria ser tradição de família, pensou Hinata, já que o pai e o tio tinham estado juntos desde sempre.

- Seja feliz – Hinata falou baixo – sabe que temos apenas um dever, Neji.

- Sim – Neji sorriu beijando a testa da doce irmã, porque era assim que via Hinata, Hanabi era sua priminha querida, mas Hinata era sua irmã amada – devemos isso a nós mesmos, ao clã e a ele.

Hinata riu e se afastou, indo para junto de Shino e o chamando para uma luta treinamento, sendo rapidamente aceita pelo companheiro de time.

- Sejam bem-vindos a Konoha – Hinata falou aos genins de Hoshi – meu tio nos disse que tem uma bela vila, e que são um povo forte e unido, ele gostou muito do tempo que esteve lá com vocês. Espero que vocês gostem daqui.

Sumaru concordou com a cabeça, a jovem lhe confirmava as desconfianças.

- Vocês...parecem íntimos, não queremos incomodar – Mizure falou timidamente.

- Somos – Hinata sorriu amplamente – nos conhecemos desde a infância, mas tome seu tempo, apenas não se fechem para nós, afinal, vamos nos ver muito daqui em diante, nas missões conjuntas da Aliança.

Sumaru concordou prontamente, sentindo a mão de Mizure apertando levemente a sua, sorriu macio para o companheiro de time.

- Vai logo perceber que temos nossos próprios gênios frios e arrogantes – Hinata falou – Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kimimaro, todos eles encaixam nessa descrição. Então temos os gênios preguiçosos ou reservados, como Shino e Shikamaru. Alguns dirão que somos um grupo fechado e elitista, já que todos aqui provêem de clãs shinobis e muitos possuem Kekei Genkai, fora o fato de dois entre nós serem jinchuurikis. A verdade é que nada disso importa para nós, somos fortes, somos amigos.

- Não ouvi nada sobre vocês – Sumaru falou baixo.

- Eu ouvi – Mizure falou baixo – ouvi que vocês desprezam todos os demais porque são todos de famílias tradicionais.

- Somos de famílias tradicionais – Hinata sorriu – veja, eu e Neji somos Hyuuga, temos o Byakugan, nossa Kekei Genkai Ocular. Sasuke é um Uchiha, tem o Sharingan, outra conhecida Kekei Genkai Ocular. Kimimaro é do clã Kaguya, a Kekei Genkai dele lhe dá controle total sobre seus ossos. Haku é do clã Koori, ele domina água e vento e o mistura na forma de gelo. Suigetsu possui uma das incríveis Kekei Genkai de Nevoa e pode mudar sua estrutura física e liquefazer. Shikamaru é um Nara, eles controlam as sombras. Shino é do clã Aburame, eles controlam insetos. Kiba é Inuzuka, eles podem falar com os caninos. Nawaki é herdeiro do clã Senju e sua mãe é sua instrutora iryou, a própria Sannin Tsunade hime. Yakumo é do clã Kurama, eles são especialistas em genjutsu. Chouji é um Akimichi, eles possuem uma força tremenda e podem também manipular partes de seus corpos. Tenten é do clã Mitsashi, um clã especialista em armas. Lee é surpreendente em taijutsu. Ino é uma Yamanaka, seus jutsus mentais são incríveis. Kankuro e Temari têm especialidades de Suna, ela comanda o vento com seu leque e ele usa marionetes. Gaara é o jinchuuriki no Ichibi e controla areia, a usa como proteção e ataque. Juugo produz uma enzima diferente, que lhe dá outra aparência e uma força tremenda. Sai consegue dar vida aos seus desenhos e os fazer atacar e defender por ele. Todos nós somos especiais, assim como você devem ter coisas as quais se sobressaltam, treinamos juntos desde a infância, fizemos academia juntos, e refinamos nossas técnicas uns com os outros. Devem saber que nem todos que querem ser ninjas podem ser ninjas, nós treinamos duro, estudamos muito, passamos muitas horas em treinamento físico e mental, abrimos para qualquer um entrar no nosso meio, mas a maioria não consegue andar no nosso ritmo. É nosso esforço que nos faz forte, e isso gera a inveja ou incompreensão dos outros.

- Você não falou do loiro – Sumaru apontou – mas não vejo nada errado com a forma como se portam, há muitas pessoas desejando ser shinobi, e todos sabemos que os testes de hierarquia existem justamente para limitar e apontar os mais aptos para isso.

- Sim, e nós queremos ser os melhores – Hinata sorriu – e Naruto é o melhor entre nós. Ele é o filho do Hokage, o jinchuuriki no Kyuubi e nossa luz mais brilhante. Foi Naruto quem uniu cada um de nós, que formou esse grande grupo que somos. Naruto é nosso melhor amigo, nosso cúmplice e nosso incentivador. Vocês vão gostar dele, todo mundo gosta dele, menos Haruno Sakura, mas isso se dá porque ela gostaria de estar no lugar de Naruto, principalmente porque acha que ama Sasuke e Sasuke só tem olhos para Naruto.

- Eles estão juntos então – Mizure falou baixo, vendo o menino moreno e pálido empurrando Kiba para longe e estendendo os braços, o loiro pulou confiante para eles, sendo agarrado ainda no ar e trazido para perto com carinho.

- Eles sempre estiveram, mas são como irmãos – Hinata replicou – melhores amigos, irmãos, eles se amam, e isso é puro e belo, somente Sakura não percebe isso, porque ela só vê o que deseja ver.

Hinata então se afastou com Shino, acionando seu limite genético e começando mais um treinamento.

**-**

Obito beijou os lábios rosados de seu amante, sentindo que ele ofegava, tão excitado quanto ele. O luar entrava pela janela do quarto de hotel, iluminando a pele pálida dos dois, fazendo-as luzir quase perolada e mística sobre sua luz. O sabor de Yahiko era único, era delicioso, viciava. Assim como o cheiro do outro, que parecia se impregnar em sua pele.

- Bito – Yahiko chamou rouco.

Os dois corpos estavam suados, tornando o contato deslizante e delicioso, Yahiko ainda estava sonolento e zonzo do sono que tinham tido depois da primeira sessão e Obito podia jurar que ele sentia um pouco de dor nas costas, Obito fora o ativo e era tão excitante ver seu sêmen entre as coxas de seu amante, sabendo que o amara de forma agressiva poucas horas antes.

- Bito – Yahiko chamou mais uma vez, os olhos verdes desfocados enquanto o moreno se erguia e ficava de joelhos sobre a cama mostrando sua gloriosa nudez, aquele corpo longo e definido, aquela pele pálida como alabastro, as pequenas, mas muitas, cicatrizes, que Yahiko já beijou e acariciou muitas vezes – está me enlouquecendo.

- Eu sei – Obito sussurrou, sua voz soava ainda mais rouca que a de Yahiko, abençoada voz dos Uchiha, pensou Obito, que lhes dava tantas facilidades – eu o quero louco, Hiko.

Yahiko gemeu e se lamentou enquanto as mãos ásperas de Obito passavam levemente, mal tocando seu corpo e o deixando totalmente arrepiado.

- Merda, Bito – Yahiko gemeu – vai me matar, sabe disso?

- Não quero que você morra – Obito falou beijando o ombro de Yahiko e então salpicando de beijos a pele suada até o pescoço do loiro, afastando os cabelos molhados de suor – quem iria ficar comigo se você se fosse? Teria coragem de me deixar sozinho, Hiko?

Yahiko apenas gemeu enquanto Obito se sentava sobre ele, aquela deliciosa bunda pálida se roçando em seu pênis dolorosamente ereto.

- O que vai fazer, demônio? – Yahiko perguntou confuso.

- Isso – Obito falou encaixando o pênis de seu amado nele e gemendo de dor e prazer – ah, você é tão quente.

Yahiko simplesmente segurou os quadris pálidos, puxando Obito para baixo, sendo guiado pela luxúria. O demônio havia se preparado enquanto dormia, estava armando tudo aquilo, forçando-o a acreditar que o iria tomar mais uma vez. Sinceramente, não se importava nem um pouco com a posição que assumiriam, o importante era Obito, estar com Obito, sentir Obito. Amava quando o moreno gemia por estar dentro dele, assim como amava a sensação de estar dentro de Obito. Ele era tão quente e apertado, tão absurdamente lindo e delicioso.

Seu corpo, seu aroma, seu gosto e foda, sua voz. Sim, a voz de Obito, principalmente quando ele falava baixo, daquela forma intima e serena. Fora a voz de Obito que o fizera realmente sucumbir e cair de amores pelo moreno, aquela voz de demônio naquela cara de anjo.

- Bito, Bito – Yahiko gemeu enquanto tentava segurar o moreno, que começava a mover os quadris com rapidez – lento.

- Não – Obito arranhou os ombros de Yahiko, sabendo que o loiro faria o que ele desejava – depois, agora você me fode. Depois fazemos amor, depois você me faz amor.

- Sim – Yahiko concordou com um sorriso animalesco nos lábios.

Obito era a realização de qualquer fantasia, vivam em vilas diferentes e por isso ficavam sempre alguns meses sem se verem, e quando se viam, então era como se uma bomba explodisse. As primeiras relações eram sempre furiosas, apressadas, e extremamente brutais, mas como eram satisfatórias. Só depois, quando os corpos já estavam feridos e marcados novamente, é que se amavam lentamente, com longas preliminares, sussurros e juras de amor. Ainda não era tempo, entendeu Yahiko, não conseguiria amar Obito lentamente agora. Não quando queria fazê-lo gritar seu nome para que o mundo soubesse a quem aquele deus moreno pertencia.

- Então você tem que fazer direito – Yahiko falou puxando os quadris de Obito para baixo, penetrando-o ainda mais – tem que colocar tudo.

Obito gemeu entregue e Yahiko sorriu, ajudando-o a se mover cada vez com mais força.

- Tem que colocar tudo, não pode trapacear – Yahiko falou mordendo o queixo de Obito, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, deixando os mais deliciosos sons saírem por entre aqueles lábios inchados.

Ah, deus, iria morrer, iria ser consumido pelo calor, pelo prazer, pela luz. Não podia ser humanamente possível resistir aquilo. Chegava a doer, chagava a rasgar, para curar totalmente.

- Eu te amo – Yahiko gritou enquanto gozava dentro de Obito.

Incapaz de formar palavras, ofegante e cego pelo seu próprio orgasmo, Obito se deixou cair sobre o homem que amava, as palavras tão conhecidas, o sentimento já conhecido, não o surpreendiam ou chocavam, mas era tão gostoso ouvir aquilo, tanto quanto sentir. Ouvir as palavras era tão importante quanto sentir o amor.

- Eu te amor tanto, Hiko – Obito falou baixo, esfregando o rosto no peito de Yahiko e tentando lutar contra as lágrimas – tanto, tanto, que nem posso colocar em palavras.

- Não precisa – Yahiko falou animado, puxando o namorado e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço – eu sei.

Era engraçado, os dois tinham personalidades parecidas, ambos eram animados e sorridentes, tendendo a parecerem tolos. Ambos sonhavam alto, ambos tinham tido infâncias traumáticas, ambos era parte de algo mais e eram orgulhosos disso. Ambos tinham sido salvos pela mesma pessoa. Nenhum deles era para estar vivo, deveriam ter morrido doze anos antes, mortes violentas como shinobis, no entanto, a mesma mão salvadora se estendera para eles e tinham sobrevivido para crescer e amadurecer. E agora tinham um ao outro e aquilo que estavam construindo.

- Vamos beijar o Ruto? – Obito perguntou finalmente, sabendo que Yahiko estava quase adormecido, como ele também estava.

Toda resposta que Obito teve foi o som da gargalhada de Yahiko enchendo o quarto de hotel, enquanto o amante lhe apertava ainda mais e os rolava para ficarem um de frente para o outro, de lado sobre o colchão, e assim, entrelaçados, eles dormiram mais uma vez, para acordar algumas horas depois e começarem a se amar lenda e delicadamente.

**-**

Haruno Sakura olhava aqueles idiotas todos entrando no prédio, ela não conseguira passar no verdadeiro exame genin, por isso nem podia sonhar com o Chunnin Shiken, por isso ela sabia que eles não iam passar. Sabia muito bem que os jounins haviam sido brandos no teste dos amigos do filho do Hokage, mas isso acabara, pois nem o próprio Hokage poderia passar o seu filho, já que eram os lideres de todos os países da Aliança e kages que decidiam quem mostrava potencial e quem não mostrava. Eles não passariam, ela tinha certeza.

Mesmo assim estava olhando, observando irritada aquela menina feia e idiota andar ao lado do seu Sasuke-kun, e então havia aquele loiro espevitado, filho da Sannin da Cura, outro fracassado. Sabia muito bem que fora seu Sasuke-kun quem os passara no teste, ela seria uma candidata se não fosse à perseguição daquele pervertido do Iruka e do demônio que o Hokage tinha feito. Não entendia como as pessoas não viam que Naruto era algo anormal e doente, que era perigoso para eles viver perto de um demônio. Claro que o Hokage e todos mais tinham sido enfeitiçados pelo demônio, somente ela parecia ver a verdade.

E então aquela cópia mal feita do demônio, aquele tal de Senju Nawaki, tocou seu Sasuke-kun e o moreno lhe sorriu levemente, um sorriso bonito que só deveria pertencer a ela. Rosnou baixo, xingando o pervertido. Mais uma coisa que o demônio havia feito, tinha tornado quase todos pervertidos, pederastas e ninguém notava isso? Tinham a coragem de dizer que entre os clãs a escolha do sexo do companheiro não era relevante, mas como haveriam crianças sem um casamento normal? Apostava que aquele bichinha estava dando encima de seu Sasuke-kun, agora que o demônio estava em outro time e passava quase todo tempo longe.

- Nawaki está fazendo o teste? – uma voz feminina soou atrás de Sakura.

- Sim, Nade está tão orgulhosa dele – Dan falou a Shizune, que olhava o menino de sua sensei parar na porta e se virar para os amigos do outro time que chegavam – eu estou mais do que bobo também.

- Justificado – Shizune falou sorrindo tolamente, estava orgulhosa também – espero que não tenha planos para ele na Inteligência.

Sakura riu desdenhosa.

- Não tenho – Dan falou, notando a garota, sabia exatamente quem ela era e não gostava nem um pouco – Nawaki é um presente dos deuses para nós, é nosso milagre. Eu e a Nade não planejamos o futuro dele, queremos que ele seja feliz e não sou tolo, sei muito bem que o menino herdou de Nade o talento para a cura.

- Já é melhor do que eu – Shizune falou baixo, quase timidamente – ele é tão especial, todos eles são. Parece que tivemos uma geração extremamente talentosa, acho que nunca vi tantas crianças poderosas em um lugar só.

- Pode assistir os treinos então? – Dan perguntou, rindo ao lembrar de como ficara surpreso e assustado ao ver pela primeira vez as "brincadeiras" e "treinos" que seu filho tanto apreciava com os amigos.

- Não, os vi brincando – Shizune suspirou – uma versão de queimada.

- Ah – Dan falou, balançando a cabeça pensativamente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, como se pensasse em como o filho e seus amigos eram infantis.

- Eles usavam jutsus – Shizune falou baixo – sozinhos ou em conjunto, eles contavam e atacavam alguém com o jutsu, à pessoa tinha que se proteger em segundos.

- Eu sei – Dan falou calmamente – por acha que a Nade resolveu que eu tenho que comprar as roupas dele? Perdíamos todas, o bom é que pelo menos ele cresceu rápido na fase em que não conseguia se proteger ou fugir, então não foi realmente dinheiro jogado fora.

- Vocês sabiam? – Shizune perguntou.

- Não até assistir – Dan falou com um sorriso benevolente – ele nunca chegou machucado em casa. Claro que vivia atrás da Nade, perguntando sobre jutsus iryou, cuidado de ferimentos internos, queimaduras, reposição celular, essas coisas.

- Mas mesmo ele não poderia curar todas aquelas crianças – Shizune apontou.

- Parece que Naruto tem alguns poderes curativos – Dan falou calmamente – nenhum deles jamais chegou machucado em casa.

- Realmente? – Shizune olhou confusa e curiosa para os seis genins que conversavam antes de entrar. Nawaki estava pendurado entre Naruto e Sasuke, com os braços nos ombros de cada um, rindo de alguma coisa enquanto os dois amigos riam com ele ou dele.

- Espantoso, não? – Dan perguntou – a Nade está fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre isso.

- Eles são realmente impressionantes – Shizune falou.

- Mais impressionante é o fato de que o time seis, de Obito, onde Naruto, Juugo e Sai estão, está fazendo este teste apenas para brincar com os amigos – Dan falou sorrindo – eles não vão passar.

- Eu sabia – Sakura falou baixo, chamando a atenção de Shizune, que contraiu os olhos, aquela menina lhe despertava piedade e isso nunca era bom.

- Achei que eles tinham mais chances do que os outros novatos – Shizune falou, olhando seriamente a menina de cabelos rosa.

- E tem, o potencial deles é tremendo – Dan sorriu – mas eles fizeram e passaram no teste Anbu com Ibiki. O Hokage disse que só assinaria a dispensa se pelo menos eles participassem do Chunnin Shiken, não precisam estar na Terceira Fase, mas tem que passar na primeira e segunda.

- Para quem passou no teste Anbu de Ibiki....

- Fácil como cortar manteiga com faca quente – Dan sorriu cúmplice – Nawaki, o menino Uchiha, Sasuke, que é colega dele, e o menino Hyuuga, Neji, fizeram o teste e passaram também. Parece que boa parte dos nossos genins já é Anbu.

- Oh – Shizune falou espantada e então riu – por isso a sensei está tão feliz.

- Parece que vai explodir de orgulho – Dan riu – claro que agora, Nawaki é filho dela.

Shizune riu divertida, porque a sensei tinha mania de colocar a responsabilidade de toda a arte ou travessura de Nawaki em Dan. Parecia que agora, que ele tinha conquistado um feito, era filho dela somente.

Sakura bufou e bateu o pé, correndo então para longe de lá. Era simplesmente injusto, muito injusto aquilo!

**-**

Nawaki bocejou, olhando as chamas da pequena fogueira onde os peixes que Naruto e Sasuke haviam pescado assavam lentamente. Naruto e Sasuke estavam atrás dele, conversando baixinho, um completando as frases do outro e dando risadas. Era tranqüilo, pensou Nawaki, era tão calmo e tão normal, mas ele estava com medo, com muito medo, porque agora não eram mais crianças, mesmo sendo jovens.

Quando Sasuke dissera que iria fazer o teste para a Anbu, ele decidira fazê-lo também, porque não queria ficar para trás, suas habilidades iryou já eram mais desenvolvidas do que a maioria dos demais iryou na Anbu e até mesmo no hospital, a única pessoa que ainda era melhor do que ele era sua mãe e ela prometera que iria lhe treinar profundamente se passasse no exame.

Sentiu então a mão em sua barriga, o puxando para trás e o fazendo cair de bunda no chão e continuar caindo, até que foi parado por um peito masculino, riu divertido, pronto para provocar Naruto, quando o viu do outro lado. Quem tinha lhe puxado era Sasuke e aquilo era espantoso, porque Sasuke só tocava em Naruto assim.

- Estão quase prontos e você está cansado – Naruto falou baixo, sorrindo amplamente – logo trocaremos o turno.

Nawaki bocejou mais uma vez e concordou, enquanto Sasuke se movia e o acomodava melhor entre suas pernas. Tinham se unido porque parecera interessante, ambos já tinham seus pergaminhos e havia armadilhas suficientes entorno para que não precisassem se preocupar, mas estavam levando aquilo a sério, por isso Yakumo dormia tranquilamente com Juugo, Sai, Haku, Kimimaro e Suigetsu. Neji, Hinata e Gaara tinham enviado a mensagem de que já tinham entrado na fortaleza, o grupo de Shikamaru estava no outro lado da floresta, ainda procurando o outro pergaminho que precisavam.

Naruto então pegou dois peixes prontos e estendeu para os dois com um sorriso, então se ergueu e foi até onde Sai estava, ajoelhando-se e tocando levemente nos cabelos negros e lisos.

- Sempre me surpreendo com a forma como ele faz isso – Sasuke sussurrou baixo – Sai tem treinamento Anbu, eu o acordei uma vez e ele pulou direto no meu pescoço. Com o aniki, eu simplesmente tenho que chegar falando, a mente dele vai se tornando alerta. Mas o Ruto, ele simplesmente chega silenciosamente e os toca e não a sobressalto algum.

Nawaki olhou fascinado o moreno Sai abrir os olhos sonolentos e sorrir de leve enquanto Naruto lhe sorria de volta e ia para Juugo, que estava abraçado a Kimimaro. Bastou um toque no ombro do grandalhão para ele abrir os olhos e bocejar, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos de Kimimaro, que acordou também, os demais iriam dormir mais um tempo. Haviam peixes assando mais afastado da fogueira, para assarem lentamente.

- O jantar está pronto – Naruto falou com um sorriso, se ajoelhando perto da fogueira e começando a passar os peixes prontos, quando todos tinham um, simplesmente ergueu a mão com um espeto para trás de sua cabeça e o Anbu pulou ali, pegando o espeto enquanto tirava a máscara – caiu em uma armadilha, está ficando velho?

- Insolente – Itachi sorriu sentando ao lado de Naruto, que pegou mais um peixe para si e começou a soprá-lo – achei correto alertar sobre minha presença.

- Por que veio, aniki? – Sasuke perguntou antes de morder com fome o peixe, mastigando lentamente enquanto Nawaki comia com a cabeça logo abaixo da dele.

- Estamos tirando de circulação todos os idiotas que abrem os pergaminhos – Itachi falou cansado – era de se esperar que entendessem uma ordem simples.

- Eu abriria – Naruto falou calmamente – se eu perdesse ou tivesse que eliminar o pergaminho, poderia replicá-lo se necessário, a informação não se perderia.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, olhando entorno e vendo que todos os acordados concordavam com Naruto, sorriu então.

- Mas ninguém além de nós pensaria dessa forma, eles são genins, no máximo chunnin – Sai falou calmamente – isso está realmente bom, foi você quem temperou?

- Foi – Naruto sorriu – o teme pescou, então eu limpei e temperei.

- Sou sempre o teme quando faço algo que ele não gosta – Sasuke resmungou de boca cheia.

- Mas ele é o dobe quando faz algo que você não gosta – Nawaki lembrou divertido.

- Não sei do que está falando – Sasuke falou apático.

Naruto riu divertido, assim como Nawaki, os demais apenas sorriram, já estavam acostumados com aquele comportamento.

Sai riu, terminando seu peixe e então olhou para Naruto, que apontou outro peixe.

- Pescaram bastante – Itachi falou – tem muita gente passando fome nesse teste.

- Idiotas – Sai resmungou.

- A floresta está cheia de frutas, raízes e cogumelos, fora os animais - Juugo falou tranqüilo, pegando mais um peixe para si e um para Kimimaro – um simples treinamento de sobrevivência teria feito com que comessem muito bem.

Kimimaro apenas concordou, comendo tranquilamente.

- Suas defesas são perfeitas – Itachi falou tranqüilo, comendo lentamente, assim como Naruto – porque não dormem todos?

- Treinamento – Sai falou calmo – o próximo turno de guarda é o meu.

- Também vamos fazer guarda – Kimimaro lembrou.

- Não, vão namorar – Sai sorriu e piscou para o irmão – Naruto pode ser solidário e ficar conversando comigo um pouco, enquanto Sasuke e Nawaki dormem.

- Não tem problema – Naruto falou ficando de quatro e pegando outros dois peixes, o de Itachi também tinha acabado – não estou realmente cansado.

- Vai poder ficar algum tempo, aniki? – Sasuke perguntou curioso, começando a bocejar também, agora que seu estômago estava cheio.

- Um pouco – Itachi falou calmo – finalmente as coisas se acalmaram, sem luz, não vão abrir os pergaminhos.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, assoprando seu peixe antes de se mover para perto de Itachi e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. O moreno deu um sorriso macio antes de passar o braço pelas costas de Naruto e o acomodar entre suas pernas como Nawaki estava em Sasuke.

- É de família? – Sai perguntou mais tarde, enquanto Kimimaro e Juugo sussurravam baixinho um para o outro, Sasuke e Nawaki dormiam calmamente, aninhados.

- O que? – Itachi perguntou, assistindo Naruto adormecer por causa dos carinhos que estava fazendo nos cabelos dourados, Naruto parecia um filhotinho, tinha até mesmo ronronado por causa dos cafunés.

- A atração por loiros? – Sai perguntou desenhando com precisão, mesmo tendo pouca luz.

Itachi sorriu, lançando um olhar para seu irmãozinho e então para Naruto.

- Pelo menos Sasuke tem algo que pode manter entre seus braços – Itachi suspirou.

- Isso pode ser verdade – Sai sorriu, lançando um olhar terno, mas agudo para Naruto, querendo capturar a paz completa que ele mostrava – acha que Kakashi pode representar alguma ameaça agora?

- Quem entende o coração de Naruto? – Itachi perguntou – agora ele está magoado, mas ele nunca guardou rancor ou deixou a tristeza moldar sua forma de agir.

Sai moveu a cabeça levemente, no que poderia ser concordância.

- Kakashi foi importante para ele, muito importante – Itachi falou.

- Não tanto quanto Sasuke – Sai apontou – ele foi ao inferno por Sasuke, mais de uma vez. Ele fez tudo, sacrificaria tudo que havia nele, só não podia sacrificar Konoha, porque você jamais permitiria isso. O pior momento dele, o momento em que ele precisou de mais força, foi quando teve que matar Sasuke. Só então ele permitiu pensar em ser consolado, só então ele se voltou para Kakashi. Alguém que tinha perdido como ele, que entendia a escolha dele, alguém que estava lá, alguém mais velho e mais sofrido do que ele mesmo. Essa é a diferença, esse Kakashi não perdeu nada realmente, aquele Kakashi tinha perdido tudo. Tinha encontrado a verdadeira razão shinobi, e perdido seu melhor amigo, um gênio Uchiha, que foi desprezado pelos seus em vida e em morte. Perdeu então a kunoichi que prometera proteger, e então seu sensei, que morrera por Konoha e abrira mão de seu único filho para que tivéssemos alguém forte para nos proteger contra Uchiha Madara. Os dois eram iguais, sozinhos, leais e sofridos. Mas esse agora, o que ele tem de igual aquele ou a esse Naruto? Ele não seria considerado nem mesmo uma sombra daquele homem, enquanto Naruto é mais do que aquele que voltou.

- Ele o amou – Itachi lembrou.

- E quem mais ele amaria? – Sai perguntou curioso – eu, que tinha minha vida presa na escuridão da Re e não sabia sentir? Você, que só vivia por seu irmãozinho? Sasuke, que vivia por sua própria vingança? A verdade é que todos tinham graves problemas e vidas próprias, Naruto e Kakashi eram os únicos a deriva. Eles viviam por Konoha, porque eles só tinham Konoha.

Itachi concordou silenciosamente.

- Ele falou tudo a vocês, não é? – Itachi sorriu levemente.

- Claro – Sai sorriu – Juugo lembra muito bem dele, como Anko e Yuki. Eu era apenas um bebê, não lembro de nada, só que tudo parecia escuro até que ficou quente e claro. Nós, como você, jamais deixamos de saber o que e quem ele era, e quando ele começou a ter sonhos, foi para nós que ele correu. Todos tinham tanto medo dele recordar, e ele não podia falar com Sasuke sobre isso. Ele não queria que eu soubesse, ele queria apenas Yuki, Juugo e Anko, mas eu não deixei ele me deixar de fora. Ele mudou todas as nossas vidas, ele nos deu algo tão grande que não pode ser dito com palavras. Ele nos deu tudo.

- Sim –Itachi beijou os cabelos macios e loiros, ouvindo Naruto ressoar baixinho – ele nos deu tudo, conservou nossas almas.

- Exato – Sai sorriu – mas alguns, aprendem melhor pela dor. Kakashi é uma dessas pessoas, ele não aprendeu de outra forma, como todos nós aprendemos.

- Eu pensei que Sasuke seria um adversário, se Kakashi saísse de cena – Itachi revelou sorrindo levemente.

- Nunca foi – Sai sorriu – Naruto sempre se preocupou em garantir a Sasuke que ele era forte, que era capaz e que iria conseguir ficar no mesmo patamar que ele e os outros. Naruto sempre temeu a necessidade de poder que Sasuke mostrou naquela e nessa vida, mas dessa vez, Sasuke tinha uma família afetuosa, um irmão presente e nenhuma interferência nefasta. Não há mais Danzou, Orochimaru ou Madara por ai, rondando para possuir e corromper seu coração.

- Sim, ele cuidou disso tudo – Itachi suspirou, porque ele mesmo poderia ter cuidado disso em outra existência.

- Eu acho fascinante a mente dele – Sai falou calmo – é multifocal, ele tem sempre muitas coisas em mente, uma brincadeira, um novo jutsu, um segredo, algo que ele quer perguntar para alguém ou descobrir sozinho.

- Eu sei – Itachi sorriu – isso pode dar a ele um ar de desligado ou de tolo, o que é uma grande besteira.

**-**

Estava na hora de falarem aos times restantes o objetivo do teste e a eliminação de alguns deles, eram demais. O time de Hoshi estava ali, assim como o de Suna e o de Kiri, mais os cinco times de Konoha. Essa normalmente seria a hora em que Naruto se retiraria com seu time, porem as coisas tinham mudado. Ele tinha visto os olhos dos membros de Iwa e Kumo, era hora de uma demonstração de força, e ele iria participar dessa demonstração, mas fez o gesto que indicava aos amigos que eles poderiam sair se desejassem.

Os kages assistiriam as seletivas, lutas imediatas onde apenas os vencedores continuariam. Sai e Juugo ergueram suas mãos e se retiraram. Kiba fez o mesmo, assim como Hinata, que sorriu para Neji. Tenten ergueu também a mão, assim como Ino e Chouji. Temari suspirou e então ergueu a mão, Kankuro seguiu seu exemplo, assim como Suigetsu. Mizuke ergueu a mão também, entendendo o que os genins de Konoha estavam fazendo, eles queriam eliminar o maior número possível sem uma luta previa, já tinha chego bem longe e sabia que passaria no próximo ano, e não se espantou quando seus dois colegas ergueram as mãos.

Minato então olhou aqueles que tinham suas mãos baixas, seu filho Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Nawaki, Sabaku no Gaara, Koori Haku, Kaguya Kimimaro, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee e Aburame Shino.

- Diante da desistência de tantos, iremos diretamente para a Terceira Fase, sem lutas seletivas – Minato falou com um sorriso, vendo que todos os cinco kages das Grandes Nações e a Hoshikage e o Otokage entendiam a manobra rápida e eficiente de simples genins – vocês terão um mês para treinarem ou descansarem, e então nos encontraremos na Arena, onde se darão os duelos.

Com um movimento, Namikaze Minato liberou todos os genins, que se uniram em muitos grupos, sem fronteiras de vila ou cultura. Todos eles se entendiam e aqueles que tinham ficado estavam agradecendo aqueles que tinham saído. Estava orgulhoso de seus genins, mais orgulhoso ainda de seu filho, que entendera a necessidade de mostrar ao Tsuchikage e ao Raikage que não eram tolos a serem desconsiderados. Confiava em cada um dos jovens que permanecera e sabia que eles dariam um ótimo espetáculo.

Quando pegou a planilha onde seria escrito os nomes dos participantes na grande de luta, encontrou-a já preenchida.

Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru e Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto e Sabaku no Gaara, Kaguya Kimimaro e Aburame Shino, e por último Koori Haku e Senju Nawaki. Ergueu os olhos e viu Sai sorrindo brilhantemente por sobre o ombro de Naruto, como se estivesse apenas comentando alguma coisa com seu filho e sorriu, mentes habilidosas e dissimuladas, mas nem ele poderia ter feito escolha melhor, entendera perfeitamente o aviso. Primeiro dois gênios com Kekei Genkai Ocular conhecidas, depois dois gênios, um levemente preguiçoso e outro cheio de entusiasmo, mas incapaz de produzir ninjutsu. Então uma batalha jinchuuriki, cortaria sua mão direita fora se Naruto já não estivesse pensando em uma barreira para poderem demonstrar seus verdadeiros poderes e mostrar que tinham dois jinchuurikis em total simbiose com suas Bijuus. Então mais duelos de Kekei Genkai, ossos contra insetos, e por último gelo contra iryou.

**-**

Era dez de outubro, dia do Festival do Yondaime, que marcava a vitória de um grande inimigo oculta há treze anos e a concordância de Kyuubi em conviver pacificamente com a vila de Konoha. Ninguém sabia realmente o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, e os que sabiam não comentavam, era um segredo protegido e isso somente deixava os aldeões ainda mais orgulhosos. Sabiam apenas que não houvera nenhuma perda no quadro geral, nenhum nome foi inscrito na Pedra do Herói, apenas um traidor foi eliminado. Uchiha Madara, que fazia parte da história da vila e ele tinha perecido com um golpe derradeiro de um membro do próprio clã.

Era também o dia em que Uzumaki Naruto comemorava seus treze anos, e o dia em que começaria a receber sua herança de Kyuubi, que com o tempo, seria apenas uma existência consciente dentro dele e não mais uma detentora de poder, já que aos poucos, o chakra de Kyuubi seria absorvido por Naruto. Kyuubi acabaria por torná-lo praticamente uma bijuu, a mais poderosa de todas. Esse poder poderia ser legado aos filhos de Naruto, e aos descendentes deles, perpetuando assim a força da maior de todas a bijuus e seu jinchuuriki. Claro que para não tentar a corrupção, apenas aqueles que herdassem também o coração de Naruto herdariam seu poder. Kyuubi confiava em seu kit, não na humanidade.

As Finais do Chunnin Shiken aconteceriam no dia seguinte e a vila estava ainda mais movimentada por causa dos visitantes. Os ninjas estavam alertas, sabendo que não podiam realmente confiar nos membros de Kumo e Iwa, mas em breve veriam suas cores verdadeiras.

Haruno Sakura passara a manhã toda se arrumando, e boa parte da tarde também, somente para rasgar seu kimono rosa ao ver seu príncipe beijando Senju Nawaki diante da barraca do jogo de argolas. Nawaki ostentava nas mãos um belo gatinho de pelúcia negro, que Sakura adoraria ser seu. A mãe a repreendera duramente, cansada das lamurias de sua filha única, irritada demais com suas demandas. O pai simplesmente lhe dera um tapa e a arrastara de volta a casa, onde ficara trancada de castigo enquanto os pais voltavam para aproveitar o festival.

Neji estava com Tenten, andando de mãos dadas enquanto Lee os seguia elaborando uma conversa unilateral com Gaara. Kankuro bocejava entorno de Shino e Kiba, Temari conversava com Shikamaru e Hinata. Ino e Chouji estavam na área das barracas de comidas, onde Ino se divertia vendo Chouji comer enquanto se mantinha quase fiel a sua dieta.

Kurenai e Azuma andavam de mãos dadas também, assim como Minato e Kushina, Dan e Tsunade, Obito e Yahiko, Konan e Nagato, Yuki e Iruka, Sasori e Deidara, Mikoto e Fugaku, entre outros casais.

Kimimaro e Juugo não eram vistos em lugar algum e Ibiki podia jurar que vira Sai e Anko roubando alguns Takoyaki, mas não estava trabalhando e o dono da barraca não parecia notar. Kisame estava tentando mais uma vez despistar Suigetsu, que o seguia como um assediador. Em resumo, todos estavam felizes. Kakashi estava conversando com Baki, o jounin que chegara como protetor do Kazekage. Yakumo estava andando com seus pais, sorrindo amplamente, mostrando sua alegria.

Mas não se via o aniversariante em lugar algum, não que alguém parecesse preocupado com isso. Bem que Kisame gostaria de ter Itachi ao seu lado para lançar um genjutsu na peste de Kiri enquanto ele fugia, ou até mesmo Naruto, que podia entreter habilmente o pequeno assediador, mas Itachi também não era encontrado em lugar algum.

**

Itachi estava no templo da família, não sabia exatamente porque estava ali, mas sentira vontade de ir orar antes de ir ao festival com todos os demais. Estava sozinho, ou pelo menos estivera até a chegada de Naruto. Terminou sua oração, ascendeu mais incenso e então se voltou para a porta, onde sentia a presença de Naruto, parando de respirar momentaneamente.

Vestindo uma leve yukata amarela, Naruto estava sentado perto das portas fechadas do templo, com um imenso sorriso no rosto. O cheiro do incenso não era forte o suficiente para vencer o cheiro quente e doce que Naruto parecia desprender ainda mais intensamente. O loiro parecia afogueado, com a franja caindo por seus olhos enquanto o resto do cabelo se mantinha como um alo dourado e rebelde.

- Tachi – Naruto chamou baixo, o que fez Itachi se sentir ainda mais zonzo – fui aceito na Anbu, Tachi.

- Eu sei – Itachi se viu andando até o loiro e voltando a se ajoelhar diante dele, vendo a forma como Naruto se movia, abrindo as pernas e colocando uma de cada lado das de Itachi.

- Sabe quais os requisitos? – Naruto pediu baixo.

- Não vão exigir...

- Não, não de mim – Naruto falou se erguendo um pouco e tocando o rosto de Itachi – mas eu gostaria que você tomasse minha primeira vez, Tachi.

- Não – Itachi tentou lutar contra o desejo.

- Por favor, Tachi – Naruto pediu descendo as mãos pela yukata escura de Itachi até a cintura, abrindo lentamente o nó que a prendia – você poderia me ensinar tudo que eu preciso saber. Você me deseja, Tachi, eu sei, eu sinto. Não gostaria de ser o meu primeiro, Tachi?

Itachi rosnou como resposta e Naruto sorriu um pouco mais, encorajando Itachi, que segurou as mãos do loiro. De que adiantaria ser o primeiro de Naruto se não pudesse mantê-lo? O que sentiria vendo o loiro acabar em outros braços, com outra pessoa?

- Você me rejeita? – Naruto perguntou magoado e Itachi negou com a cabeça, mas não se movendo para perto do loiro.

Naruto então ficou de joelhos, erguendo o corpo e abrindo sua própria yukata, deixando que a luz das lamparinas iluminasse sua pele ainda mais sensível e dourada do que o normal, vendo a forma como Itachi ofegara ao sentir a lufada de seu cheiro que se desprendeu do tecido sendo agitado. Deixou a yukata cair por seus ombros, parando em sua cintura, travada sobre seus cotovelos e então sentou novamente no chão de tatame, se movendo até deitar completamente, então estendeu os braços para Itachi.

- Me ame, Tachi – Naruto lamuriou – eu preciso...

Naruto jamais dizia que precisava alguma coisa se não precisasse realmente. Itachi então entendeu o cheiro mais forte, o rosto mais corado, a atração de Naruto que aprecia ainda mais intensa. Com um rosnado, se ergueu, vendo o dano e magoa nos olhos azuis antes de começar a se despir diante dos olhos de Naruto, enquanto seu Mangekyou Sharingan devorava cada pequena curva daquele corpo dourado, quase que completamente exposto para ele.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, ofegando excitado a simples visão do corpo despido de Itachi e o moreno sorriu, puxando a liga que prendia seus cabelos e os deixando cair soltos antes de se deitar entre as pernas de Naruto.

- Vou mostrar o quanto o amo – Itachi falou esfregando seu membro ereto nas nádegas de Naruto, sentindo a ereção do loiro tocando seu ventre – vou aplacar esse seu desejo, ensinar tudo que sei sobre sexo, e você será meu aluno aplicado, e não vai me recusar nenhum deleite.

- Hai – Naruto gemeu levando as mãos aos cabelos de Itachi, que caiam entorno a eles como um véu negro.

- Vou tirar sua virgindade – Itachi falou de encontro ao ouvido de Naruto, mordiscando sua orelha e a pele sensível entorno a orelha – e quando o dia nascer, eu ainda vou estar dentro de você, ouvindo você lamuriar o meu nome, tendo meu sêmen dentro de você.

- Hai – Naruto ofegou mais uma vez, os olhos azuis fechados pelo prazer.

Itachi então sorriu predatoriamente, colando seus lábios aos de Naruto em um beijo de fome, punindo o loiro pelo desejo desenfreado que lhe gerava. Naruto gemeu e cedeu disposto, enquanto as mãos de Itachi começavam a vagar pelo corpo pequeno e quente, iria deixar os dois completamente loucos antes de dar-lhes o prazer da penetração. Iria fazer Naruto implorar para que entrasse nele, para que o tomasse e iria venerar todo aquele corpo maravilhoso abaixo do dele e então amaria Naruto de todas as formas possíveis, em todas as posições possíveis. O cheiro de Naruto, o corpo do loiro, tudo isso era afrodisíaco mais do que suficiente para que tivesse uma ereção após a outra, e iria aproveitar isso. Iria fazer amor com Naruto até que nenhum dos dois pudesse se mover, e então amaria o loiro mais uma vez, apenas para garantir.

***-***

**Nota da Li:**

**Desculpem a demora, mas as musas não quiseram cooperar. Prometo tentar com mais afinco. **

**Responderei mais tarde os reviews, obrigado a todos que comentaram,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

A manhã começava, através das portas um pouco abertas do templo, a luz do sol nascente se insinuava, enquanto o moreno tinha o doce loiro em seus braços. Os lábios rosados, formigantes pelos longos beijos, doloridos pelas batidas e dentadas do pequeno tirano em seus braços. Mesmo assim os lábios não deixavam de procurar os mais carnudos e doces, não deixavam de desvendar aquele corpo dourado e macio que já mordiscara e lambera todo, durante a longa noite de amor que já tinham tido e que temia acabar.

Sim, Uchiha Itachi tinha medo, verdadeiro pavor de que essa fosse a primeira e última vez que tinha Uzumaki Naruto em seus braços, por isso os levara a exaustão e sabia que apenas o amor de anos mantinha o fogo do desejo acesso, incentivado pelo desespero mais profundo.

As mãos acariciavam as coxas grossas, enquanto os lábios se deslocavam do ombro ao pescoço de Naruto, arrancando gemidos altos de rendição. Era simplesmente fácil demais, o corpo todo de Naruto era sensível demais, mas aquele pescoço delgado era a perdição do loiro. Naruto simplesmente ronronava de prazer, entregue e desprotegido. Aproveitando isso, Itachi o acomodou sobre seu pênis, penetrando mais uma vez o corpo apertado de Naruto, que gemeu com olhos semi-serrados cheios de luxúria.

Itachi não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza que era Naruto agora, assim, ou o amor que sentia mesclado com a possessividade e orgulho por ser ele quem despertava aquela sexualidade inata e poderosa, quem dava prazer ao ser completo e perfeito em seus braços. Moveu os quadris, fazendo a boca de Naruto se entreabrir, seu pênis deslizava dentro do calor apertado de Naruto, úmido por seu próprio sêmen, uma marca de sua possessão. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes tomara Naruto durante aquela interminável noite que chegava ao fim. Logo Naruto deveria ir se reunir aos outros finalistas do Chunnin Shiken, havia um ponto a se provar e Itachi estava sendo egoísta ao manter o menino com ele, apenas não se sentia pronto para deixá-lo ir.

- Tachi – choramingou Naruto, a voz carente era um lamento primitivo e atordoante – Tachi, Tachi...

Itachi começou a mover os quadris com mais força, enquanto Naruto movia os seus, sempre de encontro aos dele, incrementando aquela dança primitiva e sensual, aprofundando a penetração a cada movimento, crescendo lentamente o ritmo, até que não passava de movimentos frenéticos e selvagens, envoltos em suor, gemidos e gritos de prazer. Momento que culminou no ápice de Naruto na mão de Itachi, como último ato, Itachi se perdeu mais uma vez nas sensações de ter o corpo apertado convulsionando entorno da parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Mordendo o ombro macio, abafando muito mal o grito de libertação com o nome de Naruto, Itachi deixou o corpo cair para trás, com Naruto sobre ele. O loiro se moveu então, deixando o pênis de Itachi sair dele antes de se virar sobre o peito másculo e salpicar leves beijos no maxilar de Itachi antes de se aninhar sobre o peito e descansar um pouco.

- Adorado – Itachi sussurrou rouco, acariciando as costas e cabelos de Naruto, únicos movimentos que conseguia fazer agora. Nem mesmo nos mais árduos treinamentos se sentira tão drenado, tão satisfeito, ou tão amedrontado. Abrira seu coração a Naruto naquela noite, entregara tudo que era e o que um dia poderia ser, agora era rezar para que fosse o suficiente.

Naruto sorriu erguendo a cabeça e mordiscando o queixo de Itachi de maneira brincalhona, mas intima e tão Naruto que fez Itachi sorriu. Então o loiro sentiu o calor do sol tocando os dedos de seu pé e suspirou.

- Sim, a manhã indica que nosso tempo acabou, adorado – Itachi sussurrou.

- Nos encontraremos a noite – Naruto sorriu ao dizer isso, beijando o peito de Itachi, lambendo distraído a marca que fizera entorno a um dos mamilos do moreno e então se sentando sobre Itachi, que o olhava entre o desespero e a esperança – isso não acabou.

Itachi sorriu, indeciso de tomar as palavras de Naruto, e feliz por saber que ainda não era adeus.

- Eu te amo, Tachi – Naruto falou – e não há promessas que me prendem há outras pessoas. É uma promessa que deseja, então eu...

Naruto foi impedido de continuar pelos lábios de Itachi, que o beijaram duramente antes de amaciarem e degustarem sua boca, deixando-o languido.

- Sem promessas, não o quero preso a mim por sua palavra – Itachi falou quando o beijo acabou, ainda beijando os lábios de Naruto e seu rosto, segurando-o pelos braços – você tem que ir.

Naruto sorriu ternamente, deixando que Itachi os erguesse e que pegasse as roupas abandonadas antes de desaparecerem com um jutsu de transporte, surgindo no quarto do moreno. Naruto corou levemente, mas Itachi apenas riu ao pegá-lo nos braços e o carregar para o banheiro que dividia com o irmãozinho. Se lavou e a Naruto, reverenciando o corpo que tanto prazer lhe dera. Depois o secou com carinho e colocou suas vestes Anbu, era sua última missão oficial, estaria realizando missões mistas depois disso, como Anbu e como jounin, liberando posições para os novos recrutas.

Naruto se vestiu também, sempre haviam roupas de Naruto ali, já que aquela era a segunda casa dele. Itachi então pegou a mão do loiro e o conduziu a cozinha, onde Mikoto começava a servir o café-da-manhã. Sasuke e Nawaki já estavam entorno a mesa, beliscando besteiras enquanto esperavam a comida. Ninguém pareceu achar estranho a presença de Naruto, mas o loiro corou levemente, assim como Nawaki, era obvio o que tinham feito.

Itachi sorriu benevolente, vendo os dois loiros conversarem baixo, quase que em código, enquanto os olhos negros de Sasuke mostravam um brilho macio ao observá-los. Temera durante muito tempo os sentimentos de Naruto e Sasuke, e agora que eles tinham se mostrado a mais pura fraternidade, enquanto os sentimentos românticos de Sasuke se direcionavam para o doce e belo Nawaki, quase que profetizando a reunião dos Uchiha e dos Senju, relaxava visivelmente. Sabia que não fora apenas a Anbu exigia que seus membros não fossem mais virgens, dado que algumas missões exigiam uma dose de malícia e até mesmo a entrega do corpo de um dos seus infiltrados. Não, vira que Naruto e Sasuke andavam trocando piadinhas demais, obviamente o loiro encorajava Sasuke a mostrar sua apreciação a Nawaki.

E Sasuke apresentava um brilho soberbo e contente por ter feito exatamente isso, assim como Nawaki mostrava felicidade e deslumbramento. O amor novo, pensou Itachi, capturando o brilho orgulhoso nos olhos de sua mãe, que servia a todos contente por ter seus dois filhos embaixo de seu teto, assim como os dois adotivos que pareciam ter finalmente se unido finalmente a família.

- Comam, comam – Mikoto incentivou – hoje é um grande dia e todos vocês terão muito que fazer.

Fugaku entrou na cozinha, vindo diretamente se sua ronda, ele tinha uma ruga entre os olhos que se abrandou ao ver os quatro comendo gulosamente. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios antes que ele chegasse até a esposa e lhe desse um sonoro beijo nos lábios antes de libertá-la, ouvindo os risinhos de Mikoto. Era impossível não notar a aura de contentamento que inundava sua cozinha e obviamente ele e Mikoto eram os únicos que não tinham se "dado bem" naquela noite, bem, tecnicamente, claro. Tinha amado sua linda esposa antes de sair em missão, o que obviamente seus filhos ficaram fazendo durante toda a noite, motivo de sua leve inveja e das olheiras nos rostos dos quatro jovens sentados a mesa.

Sentou e começou a comer, até que demorou os olhos sobre Naruto, que ergueu os olhos da refeição e dos amigos com quem implicava, trocando comida com Sasuke e Nawaki para encará-lo finalmente.

- Sim? – Naruto perguntou piscando inocente.

Fugaku conhecia Naruto bem demais para cair naquela encenação, embora não fosse completamente um ato, Naruto apenas deveria ter pensado em mais de vinte motivos para que Fugaku o encarasse e antes de entregar algum plano, iria esperar para ver o motivo exato. Infelizmente Fugaku poderia apenas pensar que era porque ele não estava com Sasuke, estava com Itachi, estava tentando não comer seus vegetais, estava se unindo a Anbu e estava obviamente tramando algo com seus amigos nas finais de hoje. Era um conforto menor saber que o menino era um gênio, mas era ainda mais reconfortante saber que Itachi deveria saber os vinte motivos, assim como Sasuke deveria estar pensando em mais ou menos uns dezessete, por isso ainda olhava intrigado.

- O que planejam fazer exatamente hoje? – Fugaku perguntou, pensando se iria dormir ou ir direto assistir as finais.

- Realizar o Chunnin Shiken – Naruto respondeu com um entusiasmo infantil.

Fugaku deixou uma risada rosnada que indicava que não tinha acabado o assunto.

- Oto-san, qual o problema? – Sasuke perguntou cauteloso.

- Vocês três passaram e é de domínio de toda a Konoha que vocês...manipularam as finais – Fugaku falou calmamente, vendo Naruto agora atacar a comida de Itachi, que tinha um olhar de profunda devoção ao loiro, diferente do normal, havia algo quente nos olhos de Itachi, como uma chama intensa – eu gostaria de saber por quê. A casa está protegida, ninguém vai ouvir.

- Não esperava nada diferente do comandante da Konoha Keimu Butai – Naruto sorriu amplamente.

- Não vai me distrair – Fugaku decretou fazendo cara de mal.

- Não tentava isso – Naruto replicou rindo – vamos lutar, mostrar o potencial da Aliança. Obviamente, Konoha, Ame e Suna estão sendo subestimadas, assim como nossa união. O Raikage e os Conselheiros do Tsuchikage acham que podem nos jogar uns contra os outros. Eles têm um jinchuuriki, ele está aqui, escondido entre os outros ninjas da escolta, o objetivo é mostrar poder. Vamos replicar, mostrando o poder de simples genins.

- Nenhum de vocês pode ser considerado um simples genin – Fugaku falou pensativo – ultrapassaram essa definição aos sete ou oito anos.

- Nos superestima – Naruto riu, ele pensava no grupo todo e não em pequenos segmentos, mas obviamente todos eles estavam no nível chunnin ou jounin, e a prova disso é que tantos deles tinham passado no teste Anbu – nem todos somos gênios como o Tachi.

- É, alguns de nós leva algum tempo para aprender – Nawaki amuou.

- Lee? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo implicante – porque você é um gênio Senju. O mais precoce e poderoso desde Hashirama.

Nawaki corou pelo elogio, tímido pelas palavras de seu namorado, e o simples pensamento da palavra fazia seu coração palpitar e seu rosto aquecer, lembrando de como Sasuke lhe fizera amor na noite anterior.

- Lee tem particularidades – Naruto corrigiu – mas alguém que consegue abrir seus portões de chakra e sobreviver a isso, deve ser considerado um gênio, um prodígio e mais, um milagre.

- E ele é nosso amigo – Sasuke completou sorrindo – mas ele sempre foi o mais frágil de nosso grupo. O que nos torna um grupo no mínimo incomum.

- Nos esforçamos sempre, usando as características herdadas e as tornando únicas e nossas – Naruto falou calmo – não deixamos que a mediocridade ocupasse lugar, não permitimos a preguiça. Somos jovens, mas desperdiçar nosso potencial seria um crime, ainda mais porque a Aliança ainda não tomou o mundo. O sistema de ensino está correto, mas a mentalidade geral ainda é medíocre e nós somos a prova disso. Kankuro e Temari não têm Kekei Genkai, mas desenvolveram suas mentes e corpos para acompanhar nosso ritmo, Lee e Tenten, são bons exemplos disso. A verdade é que qualquer um que tentasse de verdade conseguiria o que nós conseguimos. E então temos dois jinchuurikis, não armas descontroladas, não marionetes temerosas da rejeição social, mas pessoas integradas e amadas por suas sociedades.

- Entendo – Fugaku sorriu – é uma mostra de força.

- É uma mostra de força – Naruto sorriu de volta, terminando seu café-da-manhã – e de união. Hyuuga e Uchiha são as duas Kekei Genkai mais conhecidas de Konoha, temidas por todas as demais nações. Shikamaru e Lee mostram um ritmo mais brando, mas incrivelmente letal, as sombra de Shikamaru e o entusiasmo de Lee são uma mostra do que há de normal em Konoha, as duas primeiras lutas são exatamente isso, uma prova de força, já que subestimam a própria Konoha. Eu e Gaara somos uma prova de força, habilidade e controle, jinchuurikis liberados.

- E então teremos duas Kekei Genkai se encontrando – Fugaku pensou alto – Kimimaro e Shino, se enfrentando e finalmente Haku e Nawaki, mais uma vez o duelo Konoha e Ame. Tecnicamente, Konoha é representada em cada uma das lutas.

- Eles pensam que Konoha é o elo fraco da Aliança – Naruto falou baixo – que somos preguiçosos devido a nossas antigas vitórias. Eles temem Suna, porque Sasori é implacável e domina sozinho mais de mil marionetes, fora seu belo Deidara, que poderia explodir uma vila inteira em segundos. Eles têm pavor de Nagato, que dominou duas vilas e possui o Rin'negan. Mas quanto a Konoha, eles pensam que somos fracos, que demos sorte e que estamos decaindo, já que é fato conhecido de que muitos membros dessa vila foram eliminados há treze anos, enquanto um ou dois de outras vilas pereceram. Nos vêem como corruptos e acreditam que podem enxovalhar nosso nome ao induzir nossos aliados a exigir o aparecimento do Anbu de Konoha. Querem que acreditem que Konoha, temendo o poder desse Anbu, armaram uma conspiração que culminou em sua morte.

- Isso é mentira – Fugaku rosnou.

- Sim, porque o Anbu vive em mim – Naruto sorriu – é parte de mim, como Kyuubi e se necessário, eu os poderia libertar por algum tempo.

- Mesmo? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- Quando conseguiu isso? – Nawaki perguntou surpreso.

- Quando vai parar de nos surpreender? – Itachi perguntou beijando o pescoço de Naruto, que riu macio.

- Tachi – Naruto lamentou baixinho, um som carente e envergonhado, mesmo assim repreendendo Itachi por atacar seu ponto fraco diante dos demais.

**-**

A primeira luta tinha começado exatamente às oito e onze da manhã, e acabara uma hora depois, mesmo assim, a maior parte dos golpes não poderiam ser percebidos por pessoas comuns e não passavam de vislumbres para os shinobis comuns e ordinários, mas os kages moviam seus olhos nas direções corretas e comentavam em voz baixa uns com os outros. Os daymios tinham ninjas habilidosos para narrarem o que ocorria quando não podiam acompanhar. O suspense sobre quem ganharia aumentava, ficava cada vez mais claro que a força não diminuía, mas crescia em vigor a cada movimento.

Muitos se perguntavam antes o que aconteceria se as duas Kekei Genkai Oculares de Konoha se confrontassem, a resposta era simples, carnificina. Quem quer que estivesse por perto, morreria. O nível de habilidade das Kekei Genkai era muito superior, e esses dois eram apenas adolescentes, só poderiam supor o que aconteceria quando tivesse terminado de crescer. No final, fora Uchiha Sasuke quem terminara ganhando, mas apenas porque Hyuuga Neji resolvera que já bastava, deixando no ar as possibilidades reais. Sasuke entendeu que um dia, quando a poeira baixasse, iriam terminar aquela luta, Neji não queria era que estivessem drenados ou feridos demais para proteger Konoha se fosse necessário. Honradamente, Sasuke concordou e reverenciou o adversário, antes de tudo, Hyuuga Neji era seu colega e seu amigo. Neji sorriu e reverenciou, antes de sorrir para os amigos que ainda não tinham lutado, reverenciar os kages da Aliança e finalmente ir para junto de seus familiares na arquibancada, onde veria as demais lutas.

A segunda começou prontamente, com Rock Lee mostrando velocidade e ferocidade e Nara Shikamaru mostrando astucia e instinto apurados para a esquiva. As habilidades inerentes de cada um se mostraram, mostrando que além de força física, havia racionalidade e esperteza na nova geração de shinobis de Konoha. Por quase uma hora, viram Shikamaru e Lee se confrontando, um com ataques diretos e o outro com armadilhas espertas, até que Shikamaru conseguiu finalmente prender Lee em sua sombra e quando todos pensavam que Shikamaru sufocaria o moreno entusiasta, o Nara desistiu, mostrando que não tinha qualquer interesse em continuar a competição. Viera ali mostrar quem e o que era, não para ficar lutando com seus amigos, era muito problemático ter que lutar com qualquer um dos outros. Já se sabia chunnin, era tudo que precisava, por isso foi preguiçoso para junto de seu sensei e colegas de time enquanto Lee ia para junto dos demais.

Foi então que a terceira luta foi anunciada e todos puderam ver o sorriso cruel nos lábios do Raikage, que ficou ainda mais arrogante quando os Sete Espadachins de Nevoa pularam a arena, todos eles tiraram juntos suas espadas das costas e as cravaram no chão e então pularam para trás, equilibrando-se nas barras de metal das arquibancadas. As mãos se uniram em selos elaborados e antes que eles liberassem a barreira, dois jutsus de transporte começaram no centro da arena.

A barreira se ergueu antes do redemoinho de areia abrandar mostrando Sabaku no Gaara, e de um redemoinho de fogo surgiu Uzumaki Naruto, os dois redemoinhos se tornaram os símbolos de suas vilas sobre o chão e então o juiz da luta estava sentado no patamar abaixo dos kages, balançando os pés, Genma deu a ordem para que a luta começasse.

No primeiro jutsu, o sorriso do Raikage apagou, enquanto seu irmãozinho Kira se atirava para frente, quase tocando a barreira mantida pelos Sete Espadachins. Finalmente se entendia o porquê das sete espadas lendárias estarem cravadas nas bordas da arena, seria uma refeição gratuita, já que se alimentavam de chakra, e manteriam o poder lá dentro estável para que a barreira não se rompesse e ferisse os que assistiam.

Era uma luta cruel, enquanto os dois verdadeiros se mantinham cada um em um ponto da arena, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sorrisos presunçosos, aquela era uma mostra de poder e seus clones lutavam ferrenhamente. A mensagem era clara, lutar contra qualquer um daqueles dois seriamente seria sinônimo de carnificina, pura e simples. Lutar contra os dois juntos seria aniquilação, nem mesmo Kira escondia o choque, apenas os três kages principais da aliança se mostravam impassíveis, não era nenhuma novidade para eles o nível que os dois meninos tinham alcançado.

Durante duas horas, os clones de areia e os de sombra se confrontaram, até que Gaara e Naruto ergueram as mãos juntos e desistiram unidos daquela batalha, nenhum dos dois tinha desejo de combater seriamente qualquer um dos outros amigos. Enquanto a barreira era desfeita, as caudas de chakra vermelho de Naruto desapareciam e a areia sobre o chão se reunia na grande jarra que Gaara usava nas costas. Só então os dois andaram um para o outro e se abraçaram rindo, como dois adolescentes que eram, festejando a luta. Reverenciaram os kages e o público antes de desaparecerem juntos, deixando o símbolo da Aliança sobre a arena, em areia e folhas.

- Não pense que você pode jogar conosco, Raikage – Nagato falou sério – o jogo que você pratica, nós dominamos, e desprezamos. O que nos uniu será perpetuo, porque não visamos lucro pessoal e sim um novo nível de consciência. Suas inúteis tentativas de nos envenenar são inúteis, pois podemos ver seu coração. nosso povo prospera juntos, assim como nossos vizinhos, ficamos mais fortes economicamente e belicamente, não nos provoque, porque não precisamos derramar sangue inocente para eliminá-lo. Qualquer um desses meninos poderia passar tranquilamente por seus guardas e eliminar de vez a ameaça, uma vez que ela se apresente.

O Raikage não sorria mais, mas Kira sim, porque pela primeira vez, vira o temor do irmão e via mais, via a possibilidade de uma vida completamente diferente, como todos os demais jinchuurikis. Então voltou seus olhos para a arena, escondendo seus pensamentos fervilhantes enquanto começava mais uma luta.

Kimimaro e Shino mostraram suas habilidades na luta seguinte, e então Haku e Nawaki, nenhuma luta foi vencida realmente, um dos adversários sempre desistia e então todos eles foram chamados a arena novamente, junto com todos aqueles que haviam terminado a segunda faze do Chunnin Shiken. Eles se mostraram orgulhosos, todos eles e então os três kages principais da Aliança se ergueram, os comandantes da Anbu de cada uma das vilas pularam na arena e as máscaras lisas foram entregues aqueles que haviam passado nos testes Anbu. Nawaki, Naruto, Sai, Juugo, Sasuke e Neji de Konoha. Gaara e Temari de Suna. Kimimaro, Haku e Suigetsu por Ame e Kiri.

Tantos deles, pensou o Tsuchikage, tantos jovens promissores que haviam entrado para a Anbu mesmo antes de realizarem o teste chunnin. Tantas crianças incríveis, e que se conheciam e respeitavam, só um cego não veria que todos os jovens naquela arena tinham laços de amizade, até mesmo os novatos de Hoshi, que pelo que sabia, recém havia se unido a Aliança. A união era clara, não dominação, não falsidade, aquela geração nova havia sido criada para cooperarem entre si, para se verem como iguais.

- Haku e Kimimaro só resolveram fazer os testes depois que Naruto escreveu dizendo que iria fazer o dele – Nagato falou para Minato – eles desejavam convidá-lo para passar alguns meses conosco, em treinamento.

- Gaara fez o mesmo – Sasori sorriu benevolente – pelo mesmo motivo. Ao que parece, todos esperavam que Naruto saísse em viagem de treinamento com Jiraya-san no final desse Chunnin Shiken.

- Era a intenção – Minato sorriu – mas o sensei disse que infelizmente, não tinha mais nada a ensinar, apenas os fatos da vida e então...

- Explica o porquê de ele estar no hospital – Nagato riu – quem o pegou?

- Kushina – Minato sorriu amplamente – ah, as mulheres de Redemoinho são tão super protetoras com suas crias.

- Não só as de Redemoinho, meu irmão – Nagato falou sorrindo – Konan é exatamente igual com nossa Makoto, assim como é com Kimimaro e Haku, mesmo que ambos já estejam prestes a deixar o ninho.

- Mesmo? – Sasori perguntou curioso.

- Haku está se mudando para a casa de Zabuza – Nagato falou pensativo – Kimimaro e Juugo já estão pensando em morarem juntos nos meses em que prestarão serviços em cada uma das vilas. As crianças cresceram, infelizmente é hora de deixá-las ir.

- Nem me fale – Minato suspirou – Naruto não voltou para casa ontem.

- Hum – Nagato passou os olhos por todos os presentes e então parou em Uchiha Itachi, sentado junto aos familiares, admirou um pouco a beleza dos traços de todos eles e então olhou para Minato – Itachi?

- A que parece – Minato sorriu – bem, ele sempre disse que iria casar com ele.

- Dizem que o único ponto fraco da Kyuubi é o Sharingan – o Tsuchikage falou baixo, pensativo.

- Sim, isso era verdade, no passado – Nagato sorriu amplamente – Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Obito treinaram Uzumaki Naruto para que ele jamais seja inferior a nada e a ninguém, para que jamais tenha que se submeter e Kyuubi com ele. Ele não é somente o jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, irmão kage, mas o próprio filhote dela.

Kira sentiu seu queixo cair.

- Eu posso...falar com ele? – Kira perguntou baixo – só falar?

Kira quase se encolheu diante do olhar dos três grandes kages da Aliança, mas então os três deram sorrisos quase idênticos enquanto concordavam.

**-**

Neji beijou Tenten antes de puxá-la para dentro da casa onde estavam se reunindo em comemoração. Sarutobi Hiruzen tinha convidado todos a uma comemoração em sua casa, havia muita comida, muita bebida e um clima que não era nada formal, mesmo que houvessem kages e daymios presentes.

Os casais antigos e os novos estavam espalhados pelas mesas baixas ou pelas almofadas no chão e alguns estavam entorno das fogueiras, como Itachi, que desviava de todos os movimentos da Rainha Yuki que visavam tocá-lo. Naruto não estava muito longe de Itachi, conversando com o irmão do Raikage e os dois jinchuurikis que viviam em Kiri, assim como o que vivia em Iwa. Gaara rosnava para Lee, enquanto o moreno, não notando o perigo, tentava forçar comida na boca de Gaara.

Sasuke estava extraindo as amídalas de Nawaki em um canto mais afastado e escuro, com Konohamaru escondido com seus dois inseparáveis companheiros, assistindo a demonstração e dando risinhos. Fugaku bocejava enquanto Mikoto ria com Kushina. Obito estava sentado entre as pernas de Yahiko e Iruka escondia o rosto corado no ombro de seu namorado. Kisame tinha parado de correr de Suigetsu e começava a correr atrás do rapaz, os olhos libidinosos mostravam exatamente porque Suigetsu estava correndo agora, mas não com muito empenho.

O Raikage não viera, nem mesmo fora convidado, era uma comemoração pessoal, mas o Tsuchikage estava ali, conversando com Sasori e Deidara, enquanto o loiro atormentava Kankuro. Temari estava com Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino.

E então a Rainha de Primavera pegou a mão de Itachi no ar e sorriu sedutoramente. E então Haruna, a princesa reinante de Verdejante se aproximou e repreendeu levemente a outra, os olhos estavam no lindo menino que observava do circulo de jinchuurikis. Gaara afastou Lee e foi se colocar ao lado de Naruto, a mão descansou no ombro do loiro enquanto falava alguma coisa que fez os demais jinchuurikis rirem e Naruto concordar, não havia sorriso em seus lábios. Ele parecia estar lutando contra algo.

Itachi simplesmente gelou a jovem governante, baixou a cabeça em reverencia a Haruna e então foi para junto dos pais.

- Não seja tola – Haruna repreendeu – ele jamais será seu.

- Não pode me culpar por tentar – Yuki falou olhando Itachi sentar atrás de seu pai, que comentava alguma coisa enquanto tinha os olhos postos em Naruto e no movimento de todos os jinchuurikis.

- Não se engane, jovem rainha – Michiru sorriu, sua esposa e filho estavam conversando com o idoso anfitrião – por detrás da civilidade, ele é um homem como qualquer outro, e o homem que você tenta inutilmente cativar, é de propriedade dele. Uma ofensa e ele, é uma ofensa a todos os demais, e não estamos falando apenas dos kages presentes, e é isso que a bela princesa Haruna está desejando mostrar.

- Sim – Haruna sorriu e apontou com os olhos os gêmeos de Pássaro que olhavam furiosos para Yuki – uma ofensa bem pessoal.

Yuki suspirou, percebendo que cometera um erro que cobrava mais do que seu orgulho pessoal. Se virou para mostrar seu arrependimento ao loiro e viu que o circulo de jinchuurikis tinha se fechado mais uma vez, e pelos olhares, não iria permitir a aproximação dela. Merda, tinha que deixar de pensar em si mesma como uma fútil estrelinha de cinema e começar a se portar como a rainha que era.

**-**

Kakashi estava atrás de Obito, precisava perguntar uma coisa para o amigo e por isso foi à casa principal dos Uchiha, já que Obito não passava pelo apartamento deles desde que o Chunnin Shiken começara. Do portão, conseguiu ouvir a voz de Obito, o que lhe disse que estava correto em pensar que o amigo estivesse ali. Bateu na porta de correr da varanda, ignorando a porta principal antes de abri-la, e então se deparou com os três casais aninhados entorno do kotatsu.

Obito estava mais próximo, entre as pernas de Yahiko, e obviamente, os dois passavam todo o tempo que podiam juntos. o outro casal era Nawaki e Sasuke, o loiro dormia calmamente de encontro ao peito de Sasuke, que dormia também, mais da metade do corpo tapado pelo grosso cobertos, deveria estar muito quentinho ali. Mas o terceiro casal foi o que fez o estômago de Kakashi embrulhar com fel. Itachi estava com Naruto de encontro a seu peito, os lábios unidos em um beijo delicado e amoroso, inconscientes de sua presença.

- Kakashi, o que o trás aqui? – Obito perguntou alegre, era mais do que reconfortante estar com seus irmãos, assim como seus respectivos namorados, ainda mais porque Itachi mostrara o detalhe que Sai apontara, todos eles eram loiros, formando um padrão.

Kakashi fulminou Obito e então voltou os olhos para Itachi que quebrou o beijo e colocou Naruto para suas costas, em um movimento muito rápido e claramente defensivo. Sasuke rolou sobre Nawaki e abriu os olhos com seu Sharingan, reagindo ao ódio que o acordara.

Kakashi rosnou uma praga e então bateu a porta de correr, saindo da propriedade dos Uchiha.

- Não – Naruto falou quando Itachi e Obito fizeram menção a se erguer e ir atrás de Kakashi – não adiantará. Eu cuido disso.

- Não vai sair daqui – Itachi decretou possessivo e preocupado e então Naruto riu divertido, agarrando-se as costas de seu amante e beijando-lhe a nuca.

- Eu não, ele jamais gostou de mim – Naruto ronronou beijando o maxilar de Itachi, que começava a relaxar – Naru-chan pediu para ir, eu não vi motivos para negar. Acho que está mais do que na hora desse reencontro, agora venha cá e continue o que estava fazendo.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente antes de puxar Naruto para entre suas pernas mais uma vez, a mão se insinuou pelo corpo do loiro, protegido novamente pelo cobertor grosso antes de se insinuar pela roupa de Naruto e voltar a atormentar com o dedo o ânus de seu doce amante.

Sasuke sorriu amplamente enquanto puxava Nawaki sonolento para seu quarto, ignorando a risadinha de Obito e Yahiko.

- Vamos também – Yahiko sussurrou no ouvido de Obito – já está tarde.

- Hai, Hiko – Obito sussurrou corando levemente.

Itachi piscou para o primo que partia, mas não fez menção a sair de onde estava, apenas ergueu a yukata de Naruto um pouco mais enquanto as mãos de Naruto abriam a que Itachi vestia.

- Segunda noite – Itachi ronronou antes de introduzir um segundo dedo no ânus de Naruto, até estão estivera apenas os atormentando, agora iriam começar a realmente se divertir.

A risada ofegante de Naruto, rouca e baixa, foi todo o estímulo que Itachi precisava.

**-**

Hatake Kakashi estava furioso, com os Uchiha, todos eles, com Naruto, os dois e consigo mesmo. Sua fúria era tanta que sentia seu Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan queimar, por isso tirou o hitaiate de sobre ele e liberou, enquanto chutava as pedras soltas de sobre o Monumento Hokage.

Sentiu então a presença atrás de si e se virou enfurecido, rezando para que fosse Obito, aquele traidor, ou Itachi, aquele usurpador. Mas se deparou com Naruto, o Naruto de quem se lembrava, como era até desaparecer em pura luz.

- Como você ousa – Kakashi rosnou, pensando que era o menino do Hokage quem usava a imagem do homem que venerava.

- Eu ouso? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo cruelmente – eu ouso, Kakashi? Como você ousa se sentir assim? Como tem coragem de interferir na vida dele, de julgar certo ou errado quando se negou a mostrar qualquer bondade? Como ousa fazer esse número de amante traído quando você desdenhou de qualquer amizade ou carinho que ele pudesse sentir por você?

Kakashi piscou, porque o Mangekyou Sharingan aparecia, avermelhando o olho de Naruto, exatamente como no seu Naru-chan e sabia que aquilo era real, o poder daquele Mangekyou Sharingan era real, seu Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan lhe garantia aquela certeza.

- Como eu ouso? – Naruto continuou, a voz ainda mais firme, os olhos mais irritados, o rosto perfeito impassível – eu ousei enfrentar os perigos de uma viagem no tempo e espaço, eu ousei destruir tudo que estava no caminho da paz e prosperidade de Konoha e você me pergunta como eu ouso incentivar a luz da minha existência, a minha redenção a ser feliz com alguém que obviamente venera o chão que ele pisa?

Kakashi deu um passo atrás, todo seu ódio se apagando e ficando o gosto amargo da vergonha e da culpa.

- Eu estive lá, observando esse tempo todo – Naruto continuou, era hora, seus sentimentos pessoais não lutavam contra o que estava fazendo, porque aquele jamais poderia ser o Kakashi que amara tanto – eu estive sempre lá, vivendo através dele cada pequeno momento de alegria família, de confraternização. Eu vi cada pequena brincadeira e enquanto ele dormia e Kyuubi o amparava, instruía ou treinava, eu estive lá também, até que ele mostrou que sabia da minha existência, por mais que eu tivesse me escondido dele. eu tive, através dele, a vida que eu sempre desejei, que seu sempre mereci, sem as dores que eu carreguei, e mesmo não precisando ser tocado pela dor e pelo mal, aquele menino, desde o primeiro instante, sofreu por mim! Desde antes de eu desaparecer, ele sofria por mim! Ele absorveu para si o meu fardo, ele se esforçou para abrandá-lo ao dividir comigo sua alegria. Ele me superou, me protegeu e acha que eu iria negar a ele a sensação de ser completamente amado? De ser o centro do mundo de alguém? Quem você pensa que é, Hatake Kakashi? Que direito você pensa que tem?

- Eu...- Kakashi estava envergonhado, muito envergonhado.

- "Ele não meu amante" – Naruto falou, imitando Kakashi – não, ele não era, era melhor do que eu, era um dos motivos para que eu me sacrificasse, não sou tão altruísta como apregoam, Kakashi. Eu sabia que se tudo desse certo, eu poderia ter a vida que eu sempre sonhei, e eu fiz, por mim e pelos que eu amava. E quer saber, você não era o homem que eu amava, era um menino irritante e convencido e mesmo assim eu consegui ver em seus olhos as possibilidades e amar a versão mais jovem do homem que eu amei.

Kakashi baixou os olhos, incapaz de lutar contra aquela verdade, incapaz de ocultar que às vezes ele mesmo pensava nisso e sufocava essa voz para se abrigar em seu ressentimento.

- E eu vejo tão pouco do homem que eu amei em você agora – Naruto falou baixo – se há um arrependimento, foi o de ter me envolvido com você, de ter criado essa situação. Infelizmente, o homem que eu amei, aprendeu com a dor, eu pensei, que como todos os demais, você merecia a chance de aprender naturalmente, na alegria. Eu me enganei.

Kakashi arregalou ambos os olhos quando Naruto se aproximou e segurou sua nuca, todo o conhecimento que tinha sobre o Kakashi de sua outra vida foi jogado sem qualquer cuidado na mente desse Kakashi, tão parecido fisicamente, e tão diferente. Mas Naruto estava furioso, porque sabia que seu Ruto estava magoado, mesmo que escondesse de todos mais. Ele e Kyuubi sabiam, porque tinham aprendido a procurar todo e qualquer indicio para pelo menos eles não fossem pegos de surpresa por seu kit.

- Aquele homem me decepcionou algumas vezes, mas depois disso, esteve sempre ao meu lado e jamais me julgou – Naruto falou se afastando – o meu Kashi, ele era um homem bom, um amante apaixonado e mais do que tudo, ele era generoso. Mas agora é tarde demais, Kakashi, porque mesmo que você se torne esse homem, meu Ruto já tem alguém em seu coração. Espero que você aprenda com isso, encontre alguém para amar e seja feliz.

Kakashi gemia enquanto sua mente drenava suas energias para assimilar tudo que fora dado a ele.

- E saiba, Kakashi, que se você ferir meu kit mais uma vez, eu o matarei – Naruto falou raivoso.

Então levou Kakashi desorientado e desprotegido ao apartamento que o jounin dividia com Obito e o deitou sobre a cama de Kakashi. Tapou-o e o deixou, era hora de voltar para casa, onde sempre estaria, protegendo sua redenção.

**-**

Sasuke empurrou o loiro para sua cama, ouvindo o gemido baixo e sonolento de Nawaki enquanto ele caia no escuro e então o som foi estrangulado pelo baque com o colchão. Isso fez Sasuke sorrir enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e ia para a cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Nawaki e puxando-o pela yukata para um beijo de fome.

A doce submissão de Nawaki fez a possessividade instintiva de Sasuke se incendiar. As mãos eram firmes, mas carinhosas enquanto abriam as vestes de Nawaki, revelando a pele marfim lisa, mas marcada pelas atividades da última noite, suas marcas, marcas que fizera no calor do momento e para que o mundo soubesse que aquele corpo delicado e lindo que agora estava abaixo do dele, tinha dono. Escreveria Uchiha Sasuke se pudesse, mas não era louco de falar algo assim, porque embora doce, Nawaki era um shinobi tão bom quanto ele e ainda tinha utilidade para seus testículos, fora que estavam com ele a tanto tempo que não iria desejar se desfazer deles agora. Sim, Senju Nawaki, o doce e alegre loirinho abaixo dele, um iryou completo e mais do que eficiente, arrancaria suas bolas, com ou sem dor, se sonhasse que Sasuke pensava em prendê-lo à sua cama.

- Suke – Nawaki sussurrou rouco, as mãos macias de iryou acariciando o pescoço e então os ombros de Sasuke, afastando a yukata do moreno – eu te adoro.

- Eu te amo – Sasuke sussurrou de encontro aos lábios inchados por seus beijos agressivos.

- Venha para mim – Nawaki convidou sensual.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, gemendo rouco enquanto as pernas de Nawaki erguiam sua yukata e contornavam sua cintura. Receptivo e sensual, inocente e doce, seu namorado era tudo isso e muito mais. Se havia alguém com quem gostaria de passar sua existência, se tivesse que escolher uma pessoa só, essa pessoa seria o loiro em seus braços, e não só pelas sensações que eram despertadas por ele, mas pelo que seu coração lhe dizia. Ele realmente amava Nawaki, tocar Nawaki, olhar Nawaki, provar Nawaki.

Gemendo frustrado, esfregou seu pênis ereto, dado os longos beijos que tinham passado a noite trocando, nas nádegas despidas de Nawaki e então sentiu sua glande sensível passando pelo ânus delicado e úmido. Arregalou os olhos enquanto Nawaki ria.

- Ser iryou é mais do que curar shinobis, meu Suke – Nawaki sussurrou – é conhecer e dominar seu próprio corpo, usando suas energias e chakra para curar e estimular.

Sasuke rosnou, seu Sharingan surgindo com força total enquanto penetrava o calor estreito que era o corpo de Nawaki, úmido e pronto para ele. Não deixou de notar a dor e desconforto nos olhos ambarinos que tanto amava, e exatamente por isso que se deitou sobre o corpo menor e colou os lábios em um beijo que mostrava a veneração que sentia por Nawaki. Seu Nawaki, seu escolhido, seu amado.

Nawaki gemeu, arqueando as costas enquanto forçava Sasuke a ir mais profundo dentro dele. Estava pronto para se curar, seu corpo estava se acostumando rapidamente as novas atividades, a sexualidade era algo fascinante, ainda mais quando descobertas nos braços de alguém em quem confiava a quem amava. Sasuke e ele não tinham feito apenas por causa da exigência Anbu de que não fossem mais virgens, mas porque era o passo seguinte do relacionamento que estavam desenvolvendo.

- Adorado – Sasuke sussurrou acariciando com os lábios os cabelos loiros de Nawaki enquanto o loiro se divertia em seu pescoço, os movimentos de ambos se uniam em sincronismo.

Era mais do que um encontro físico, Sasuke sabia, era um encontro de almas, e protegeria seu Nawaki hoje e sempre, jamais deixaria que ninguém tocasse o que era seu ou ferisse seu namorado. Um dia, quando fossem mais velhos, eles se casariam, teriam filhos, construiriam uma família própria.

- Tão bom – Nawaki gemeu enquanto as unhas feriam os ombros de Sasuke, aos quais se prendia agora, segurando por debaixo dos braços.

Sasuke aproveitou o agarre de Nawaki para se erguer um pouco mais, trazendo Nawaki junto enquanto espalmava as nádegas deliciosas de seu amante e começava a investir com mais fúria, não durariam muito mais, eram jovens demais para estenderem o prazer ao limite dos corpos, compensavam com muitas vezes entusiasmadas.

O nome de Sasuke, ou melhor, o apelido, era o mantra que Nawaki repetia cada vez mais desesperado, até que gritou se arqueando completamente, a prova de seu orgasmo molhando o ventre dos dois e as yukatas ainda presas na cintura. Sasuke investiu mais umas três ou quatros vezes, alongando o prazer de seu amante enquanto ele mesmo alcançava o seu.

Os dois corpos suados caíram sobre a cama de solteiro de Sasuke, uma que teria que ser trocada rapidamente, entrelaçados e ofegantes. Sasuke beijou cansado, mas quase desesperado, todo o maxilar de Nawaki, dando vários beijos curtos nos lábios inchados e fazendo a risada sonolenta de Nawaki soar.

- Eu te amo – Sasuke sussurrou antes de se aninhar quase ao lado de Nawaki, para não esmagá-lo – casa comigo?

- Mais tarde – Nawaki sussurrou alegre – agora...

- Dormir – Sasuke replicou, a promessa já bastava, não esperava realmente a aceitação irrestrita de Nawaki.

Se afastou do loiro apenas para se livrar de sua yukata e a de Nawaki, aninhando seu corpo completamente despido ao do de Nawaki. Puxando a manta para protegê-los do frio da noite. Com seu amado nos braços, sabendo que Naruto estava igualmente protegido e nos braços de seu aniki, e Obito mais do que alegre com Yahiko, Sasuke fechou seus olhos, dando um lento e carinhoso beijo de boa-noite em Nawaki antes de se deixar levar pelo sono.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**A todos que comentaram, por favor, minhas mais profundas desculpas, tentarei não demorar mais tanto pelo próximo capítulo.**

**Agora uma mensagem aos nossos patrocinadore...aqueles a quem não posso replicar in off pelos comentários.**

**Taciana: Sim, Kisame estava muito feliz, embora não reconhecesse, pela perseguição de Suigetsu, ele é estranho mesmo (vários traumas de infância, pobre diabo!).**

**Obrigado pelos elogios, eles fazem bem ao coração. espero que continue gostando e,**

**Beijos da Li.**

*****

**Lady Yuraa: Eu não me senti intimidada pelo pedido (ordem) para que continuasse o lemon ItaRuto, era minha idéia originalmente (tive medo, muito medo, por isso o lemon acontece logo no início do cap novo).**

**Entendo seus argumentos, e eles são os meus próprios argumentos, o Kakashi já teve sua chance e mais, ele se tornou alguém que não merecia o prêmio que é o lindo, doce e virgem Ruto-chan. Mas Itachi, ou o Tachi, esse sim, se mostrou merecedor de tal honraria. Não precisa defender essa tese, ela já está na minha mente, não era minha intenção quando comecei a escrever a LT, eu queria um amor antes, durante e depois, mas como sempre, a fic segue seu próprio ritmo.**

**Quanto à exigência, a explicação está acima. Novamente, é aquele velho probleminha sobre minha mente e minha escrita, eu penso realmente que todos lêem o que há na minha mente. **

**Espero que tenha gostado desse novo. Obrigado pelo apoio em cada momento e,**

**Beijos da Li**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Yakushi Kabuto era um espião de Suna que se infiltrara em Iwa a mais ou menos quatro anos, o próprio Kazekage lhe dera aquela missão, era um homem de Akasuna no Sasori e ficara realmente feliz em ser instruído e ser útil ao homem e a Aliança. Por que Kabuto, mais do que tudo, queria um mundo pacifico para viver, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente pelo que viver. Era um filho da guerra, disso sabia, fora encontrado vagando em um campo de batalha, ferido e faminto. Um inimigo, ou o que deveria ser um inimigo, já que a luta era entre Trovão e Konoha, e foi um iryou de Konoha que se apiedara dele e o levara para a vila, e depois de instruí-lo um pouco, fora mandado a Suna, onde chegara pouco antes de Sasori entrar na cidade tomando o controle de tudo e modificando todo o sistema corrupto que existia ali.

Não tinha realmente uma pátria, exatamente por isso a paz era necessária, para poder ir e vir, até encontrar o seu lugar no mundo.

Sasori se interessara por ele, e sabia que ele era um espião infiltrado, fora Sasori quem mostrara a Kabuto que aqueles que o haviam enviado a Suna estavam mortos ou destruídos, sua missão fracassara quase antes de começar, mesmo assim Sasori lhe mostrou as opções. Pela primeira vez, alguém lhe perguntou o que desejava fazer, voltar a Konoha, ficar em Suna e ser instruído ali, ou partir para onde desejasse ir. Kabuto escolheu Suna e foi instruído desde então pela própria avó do Kazekage. Sasori sempre o tratara com respeito, sempre fora tratado com respeito pelas pessoas de Suna, e sabia que o sonho da Aliança era verdadeiro da parte de Suna. Só depois descobrira que era sincero da parte de Konoha, e o próprio Hokage quando fora a Suna se desculpara com ele pelo que lhe fora feito, assim como era sincero por parte do Amekage e depois Mizukage.

E a Aliança desejava Iwa, e teria conseguido mais cedo se não fosse pelo grupo de rebeldes infiltrados, bastardos sequiosos de poder que tramavam contra a Aliança e principalmente contra Konoha, culpando o Hokage pelo fim da guerra e derrota de Iwa. Kabuto demorara o primeiro ano para conseguir se aproximar desses homens, passara mais dois descobrindo tudo que podia sobre ele, todas as identidades, até que fora capturado. Fazia exatamente quatro meses, três dias e vinte e uma horas. Contara cada segundo e sabia que só o mantinham vivo porque era um iryou, ou porque desejavam vê-lo morrendo de infecção ou inanição. Infelizmente podia demorar até cinco meses para mandar informações então o Kazekage ainda não estaria preocupado com ele e apostava que já estaria morto, por causa dos bastardos ou por sua própria decisão, quando Sasori desconfiasse de sua falta de notícias. Via a forma como dois daqueles sádicos o olhavam, cada vez mais famintos e sabia que chegaria o dia em que eles deixariam de apenas feri-lo fisicamente e atacariam realmente seu espírito, um deles já até mesmo mostrara seu desejo ao se esfregar nele. Preferia a morte a ser tomado por aqueles malditos. Não era uma virgem assustada, era um shinobi orgulhoso que preferia à morte a desonra.

Como que convocado por seus pensamentos, o mais cruel de seus carcereiros abriu a porta de sua cela e entrou. Kabuto o olhou arrogante e então riu quase que histericamente, porque um Anbu com o símbolo de Konoha que mal lhe chegava ao peito estava com a kunai quase rasgando o pescoço grosso de touro.

- Tratamento vip – a voz do Anbu não traia seus sentimentos, mas Kabuto sentiu que estava finalmente a salvo, que poderia ir para casa, seja lá onde casa fosse – Yakushi Kabuto, você foi torturado fisicamente, mentalmente ou sexualmente?

- Os dois primeiros – Kabuto respondeu ainda rindo, enquanto um segundo Anbu de Konoha entrava e o segurava pela cintura, o corpo quente e magro era um conforto para Kabuto. Os grilhões que lhe feriam os pulsos foram soltos e caiu pesado sobre o rapaz, que o segurou, mostrando força e equilíbrio – mas esse bastardo e o outro grandalhão pareciam desejar o terceiro.

Aqueles dois Anbus tinham um cheiro forte de sangue e morte sobre eles, mas mesmo assim, por debaixo desse cheiro nauseante, haviam um cheiro limpo e fresco, que lembrou a Kabuto florestas selvagens, vento e sol. O cheiro de tinta fraco também, podia senti-lo no Anbu que o segurava, o corpo colado ao do Anbu moreno.

- Sua puta imunda, você pedia por isso, você queria isso...

O grandalhão não pode terminar os insultos que sempre dirigia a Kabuto, a kunai apertou seu pescoço e os olhos grandes e obtusos mostraram terror.

- E então? – o Anbu perguntou.

- Três prisioneiros foram violados por ele e o outro – uma terceira voz soou fria da porta – castração?

- Adoro essa parte – o Anbu que tinha Kabuto nos braços falou e mesmo a máscara não podia ocultar a diversão sádica de sua voz. Podia ser um adolescente, mas era um Anbu e tinha o sangue frio e a crueldade que um Anbu deveria ter, o cheiro de sangue fresco que ostentava era uma prova. Eles não tinham ali apenas para salvamento, estavam em eliminação também.

O Anbu com Kabuto saiu do caminhou e o carcereiro foi preso nos grilhões de Kabuto, que pode assistir o baixinho prendendo o homem e então cortando seu cinto antes de baixar suas costas. A kunai passou arranhando de leve os testículos do homem, que chorou e implorou. Mas não foi os testículos que o Anbu de cabelos loiros cortou e sim a garganta do homem.

- Odeio os chorões – o Anbu falou limpando a kunai na camisa do morto antes de guardá-la – venha, Na está cuidando os outros prisioneiros e Su está ao seu lado, pronto para doar seu chakra, esse é minha responsabilidade.

- Por quê? – o Anbu carregou Kabuto enquanto seguia atrás do loiro, Kabuto conseguiu mover levemente sua mão, sentindo os cabelos negros e finos contra sua pele quase insensível pela má circulação.

- Os outros são membros dessa vila – o Anbu falou empurrando as armas que estavam sobre uma mesa para o chão e então Kabuto foi colocado sobre ela – mas esse é um shinobi de Suna, um dos nossos e é um iryou.

Kabuto suspirou.

- Como...

- Sasori teve um pressentimento de que você estava em perigo – o Anbu loiro falou enquanto pegava duas pílulas e as quebrava, antes de colocá-las sobre a língua de Kabuto – pílulas soldado, você está subnutrido, posso contar todos os seus ossos torácicos.

Kabuto sorriu ao concordar, mesmo que não pudesse realmente se ver todo, sabia que estava mais do que deprimente. Eram pílulas soldado mesmo, não das normais, mas das mais concentradas, e elas injetaram calor e energia no mesmo momento em seu corpo debilitado. Ia agradecer quando sentiu o bocal do cantil em seus lábios. Água pura, fresca e abundante em seu corpo desidratado, só então notou que não era só isso que entrava em seu sistema, mas o chakra do Anbu que o cuidava também. Então o loiro fez um gesto e o moreno segurou as costas e nuca de Kabuto, lhe dando água aos poucos enquanto o loiro cortava a mão e começava a pingar seu sangue sobre os cortes mais profundos de Kabuto.

- Ele tem a habilidade de reparar todas as suas células, por isso o deixaram tão debilitado – o Anbu comunicou, mas isso nem mesmo Sasori sabia, porque só desenvolvera aquela habilidade depois de sair de Suna e achara melhor não divulgar, era perigoso que a mensagem fosse interceptada – meu sangue, dado de boa vontade, tem enormes poderes curativos.

- Seu chakra também – Kabuto falou ofegante, o cantil tinha acabado e sentia seu corpo quase que completamente curado. Como iryou, sabia que aquilo era um milagre, mesmo com suas avançadas habilidades reparadoras, demoraria pelo menos dois dias para reparar tudo que o chakra do loiro e seu sangue lhe curara – Konoha?

- Ação conjunta – o Anbu moreno falou pegando seu próprio cantil e o levando aos lábios de Kabuto, que tomou mais alguns goles antes de se dar por satisfeito – quatro de Konoha, um de Suna e dois de Kiri, os outros estão eliminando os outros terroristas.

- Terroristas? – Kabuto perguntou confuso.

- Depois que você foi capturado, começaram alguns conflitos, eles tomaram ações mais concretas, como não conseguiam realizar sua destruição nas vilas dos países da Aliança, se voltaram contra o Tsuchikage, ele assinou com a Aliança no último Chunnin Shiken em Konoha e os decretou como terroristas. Não nuke-nin, não rebeldes, terroristas. A pena por terrorismo se iguala a dos traidores, o Daymio de Terra decretou a morte deles – o Anbu loiro falou tranqüilo, pegando um pergaminho e o abrindo antes de tirar uma muda limpa de roupas – você é mais alto, mas está mais magro, então vão caber e estão limpas.

- Ele está sujo – o moreno indicou olhando entorno.

O loiro suspirou e começou a fazer selos com as mãos enquanto o moreno puxava alarmado as roupas puídas que ainda impediam a total nudez de Kabuto. O iryou ia reclamar quando sentiu a água morna o envolvendo. Olhou espantado e viu o Anbu loiro o mantendo em uma prisão de água. Sorriu benevolente e ergueu a mão para diante do rosto, vendo que a sujeira ia soltando se seu corpo e se acumulando no lugar onde a mão do loiro mantinha a prisão. Relaxou e aproveitou até que a prisão foi desfeita. Então sentiu o vento quente o envolvendo e antes que pudesse rir pela caricia do vento, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, ele acabou e os dois Anbu estavam começando a vesti-lo. Só então o tiraram da mesa e o apoiaram para que não caísse.

- Obrigado – Kabuto sussurrou, realmente agradecido, tinha se esquecido de como era estar limpo. E se sentia patético por quase chorar por causa de um banho e roupas limpas.

- Não por isso, irmão – o loiro falou guardando o pergaminho no cinto – vamos?

- Estamos prontos – dois outros Anbu estavam no cômodo ao lado, três ninjas recém curados estavam deitados em mesas como a que Kabuto estivera, ninjas de Iwa estavam na porta, prontos para assumir agora que não havia mais perigo.

Os quatro e Kabuto saíram de lá e Kabuto agradeceu mais uma vez quando o Anbu moreno lhe protegeu os olhos antes de saírem. A luminosidade o feriu, mesmo depois de se acostumar um pouco.

- Como vamos partir? – o outro Anbu moreno perguntou.

- Ave? – o Anbu loiro que fora ao regate de Kabuto perguntou.

Kabuto foi passado para o loiro enquanto o moreno pegava um pergaminho e desenhava uma grande ave, o jutsu foi feito e então o desenho saiu do papel, se tornando uma ave de tinta onde subiram.

- E os outros? – o outro Anbu loiro, que era também um iryou, perguntou baixo.

- Ponto de encontro – foi à resposta.

- Ótimo – o segundo moreno resmungou – não confio neles para dormir dentro de sua vila.

- Não, eles não são de confiança – o primeiro loiro falou – ainda. Eliminamos apenas a primeira e mais notória ameaça, mas há aqueles que jogam politicamente e que tentarão nos apunhalar, para esses, nós deixamos nossos sempais cuidando e nossos kages. Ouvi que Nagato virá pessoalmente a Iwa para ajudar nas melhorias.

- Pobre diabos, nem saberão o que os atingiu – o moreno rabugento riu.

- Podia ser pior, podia ser Sasori e Deidara, ele gostaria de explodir metade da vila – o loiro iryou brincou.

- Nem lembre – o outro loiro riu – "arte é um estouro"!

Kabuto riu novamente, porque sabia que Deidara faria algo assim, mas já tinha se convencido de que nunca mais iria ver Suna, Sasori ou Deidara, que morreria ali, naquela cela imunda. Agora estava a salvo, voando pelo céu, seguro e temia mais do que tudo que aquilo fosse um sonho e que logo fosse acabar. Se fosse realmente um sonho, Kabuto saberia que era o sinal que esperava e iria acabar com sua própria vida, porque não tinha premunições e não agüentaria viver mais nenhuma hora daquele tormento.

Com isso em mente, ele apagou, exausto demais para continuar consciente. Sai o amparou melhor, enquanto Naruto lhe olhava por sobre o ombro. A máscara impedia Sai de ver o sorrisinho travesso e zombador do loiro, mas sabia que ele estava ali, naquela boca carnuda e vermelha. Assim como sabia que Naruto sabia que estava sorrindo também, afinal, jamais tocara instintivamente ninguém que não fosse Naruto ou um de seus irmãos, mas fizera com o iryou de cabelos cinzentos que mantinha em seus braços.

**-**

Mitarashi Anko leu mais uma vez o pergaminho que recebera de seu irmãozinho Yuki, o único de sua família que permanecia em Konoha, na guarda Anbu do Hokage, já que sair da vila o impediria de atormentar tanto seu doce namorado, o pacato professorzinho Umino Iruka. Anko se divertia pelas taras dos irmãos, e se preocupava, porque apenas ela e Sai pareciam não ter encontrado alguém para amar.

Sai porque sua arte e família lhe bastavam e Anko porque seu sadismo lhe bastava. Vivera para sua família e para a Anbu, como Anbu, a Aliança era sua mais profunda filosofia, sua convicção e jamais questionara nenhuma das ordens que recebera desde que Ele havia a protegido e libertado dos selos e Orochimaru. Ele havia lhe ensinado tudo que sabia sobre selos, era quase uma mestra nesse quesito, mas a vida na Anbu não era toda sua vida, não poderia ser, por isso começara a trabalhar na inteligência Anbu. Exatamente por isso estava naquela missão, tinha um pergaminho a entregar quando tudo tivesse sido dito e feito e tinha uma fonte idiota de poder ilimitado que destruíra.

Sim, seu grande prazer, destruir. Tinha que reconhecer que derrotar e matar aquelas duas vadias sedentas de sangue e mais estranhas do que Ibiki tomando banho com um patinho de borracha. Não que reconhecesse que era um sinônimo de normalidade, mas pelo menos não saia por ai pensando em dominar o mundo ou trabalhando para homens que pensavam em fazer isso. E então tivera o prato principal, mostrar ao tolo herói que estava sendo enganado, que estava ajudando o homem que destruíra sua pacifica vila e matara seus pais apenas por poder. E finalmente, convocar um buraco negro que eliminou da face desse belo mundo algo tão poderoso que poderia redimi-lo completamente, ou destruí-lo. Ela não questionava a ordem para destruir, um poder assim, se caísse em mãos erradas ou confusas, causaria desgraças tremendas e danos irreparáveis. As crianças usadas como baterias foram curadas, o clã foi reunido.

Se reuniu com o restante da equipe, por acaso seu irmãozinho Juugo e Kimimaro, que era seu irmão também, dado o romance entre Juugo e o belo rapaz de Kiri. Claro que os dois haviam se colocado de lado e deixado que ela tivesse a maior parte do divertimento, cortesia de irmãozinhos amorosos. E em parte porque Juugo e Kimimaro tinham muitas outras coisas para fazer, como romper a teoria absurda de que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço. E era nessas horas que Anko se sentia sozinha, porque não tinha ninguém para estudar teorias físicas com ela, será que Sai perguntava o mesmo? Mas o irmãozinho, e Sai era o caçula, era doze anos mais jovem do que ela e a maior parte das pessoas de sua idade já estavam casadas e com filhos, ou com relacionamentos mais profundos, só ela tinha apenas seu trabalho, e mesmo que o amasse, ele não a aquecia a noite. Bem, não quando estava em casa.

- Anko-san – Kaniko chamou educadamente, enquanto Nerugui-chan continuava a mordiscar a orelha de Temujin, o herdeiro do ramo principal de seu clã – o que deseja de nós?

- Nada, de você – Anko falou, educada como sempre e isso lhe fez sorrir, se recusava a pensar que talvez ela fosse a origem de todo o seu mal – mas dele, eu tenho algo a tratar.

Temujin olhou cauteloso para Anko, primeiro porque achava que ela era muito violenta, e depois porque ela sabia demais.

- Isso é para você – Anko falou pegando o pergaminho com o selo de sangue – é um selo de sangue, precisa de apenas uma gota, seu sangue é que vai formar as palavras que estão escritas ai e que são apenas para seus olhos. Você é um bastardo de sorte, menino, e eu só não corto sua garganta por pura inveja porque eu tenho um só meu.

Temujin se encolheu e pegou o pergaminho, uma gota de sangue e abriu o pergaminho, arregalando os olhos ao ver as palavras se formando.

- Não adianta espiar, velho – Anko desdenhou enquanto os irmãos começavam a providenciar tudo que fora requisitado para a conclusão da missão – as palavras são só para ele, e para quem ele desejar mostrar, se ele desejar conscientemente isso, se não, é apenas um pergaminho vazio. Meu mestre foi quem fez isso, são absolutamente perfeitos. O meu tinha um temporizador, eu o abrirei junto com meus irmãozinhos, em quatro anos. Mas o Daymio de Pássaro, a princesa de Verdejante, o soberano de Lua e os três sobrinhos do Kazekage já abriram os deles. Infelizmente, somente os soberanos revelaram parte do conteúdo de seus pergaminhos, e isso me mata de inveja.

Temujin sorriu então, terminando de ler e entregando o pergaminho a Anko, não se importava que ela lesse o que estava escrito ali, até preferia. Seu coração, ainda dolorido pela traição que fora desmascarada diante de seus olhos, agora começava a se curar com a esperança que aquela mensagem lhe trazia. Alguém confiava nele, alguém que ele não conhecia, mas que o conhecia, confiava nele e afirmava que ele faria o correto, indo além mar, reconstruindo a vila que haviam destruído, refazendo seu lar. Não uma Utopia, mas um lar, onde sacrifícios jamais seriam necessários, porque o sonho de paz estava começando a tomar o mundo.

- Onde ele está? – Temujin perguntou baixo, quando Anko terminou de ler e lhe entregou o pergaminho. Temujin passou o pergaminho para Kaniko, que sorriu amplamente antes de começar a ler.

- Em Iwa, que entra agora na Aliança e que ainda sofre com rebeliões – Anko falou sorrindo – mas ele mandou parte de sua equipe para cá. Olhe, não é que você não é importante, mas Iwa não tinha acontecido antes, ele...

- Como ele...

- Viagem no tempo – Kakashi respondeu, era a segunda equipe enviada pela Aliança – Gaara está se livrando de todo o armamento de Haido, ele é bom em destruir as coisas.

- Uma alma irmã – Anko cantarolou divertida.

- Uzumaki Naruto viajou no tempo, em uma época que todos os amigos dele que faziam parte de vilas shinobis tinham morrido.

O som de metal retorcendo com o som de um limpar de garganta fez Kakashi balançar a cabeça com resignação antes de recomeçar.

- Em uma época que todos os amigos dele em vilas ocultas, menos Gaara, tinham morrido, a paz foi finalmente conquistada e tomou o mundo todo – Kakashi sorriu ao notar que não se ouvia mais o som de metal sendo amassado, maldito ouvidos jinchuurikis! – muitos foram os que deram a vida por isso, e ele não via motivo para continuar. A paz existiria, mesmo sem ele, então ele rompeu o maior tabu do nosso mundo, voltando no tempo e mudando a história radicalmente, julgando culpados, encaminhando pessoas, aconselhando e protegendo. Ele limpou Konoha, salvou Ame e Kiri, criou a Suna atual, foi o idealizador da Aliança e o nosso farol. Mas como duas existências não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no mesmo tempo e espaço, ele teve que se sacrificar para que ele pudesse nascer, entende?

- Há quanto tempo vocês sabem disso? – Temujin perguntou, sentido por pensar que a pessoa que existia agora não sabia de sua existência.

- Sempre soube – Anko respondeu calma – devolva o pergaminho.

Kaniko devolveu fazendo um beicinho, mas os olhos mostravam travessura.

- Mas esse pergaminho foi feito há duas semanas, antes dele partir com sua equipe para Iwa e nos enviar para sondar o terreno e...impedir as ameaças – Anko terminou.

- Uzumaki Naruto, o atual, possui todos os poderes e lembranças do anterior – Kakashi falou vendo os olhos de Anko se voltarem questionadores para eles – absolutamente todos e irá encontrar com você e os seus na sua vila.

- Estamos sabendo bastante – Anko provocou.

- Encontrei Naru-chan duas vezes antes de ele partir – Kakashi falou calmo – uma na noite seguinte a do Chunnin Shiken e outra antes dele partir da vila.

- Estamos importantes – Anko sussurrou – eu ainda vou chegar no nível de Ruto em selos, rápido, se ele continuar me ajudando.

- Você aprende com um menino de doze anos? – Kaniko perguntou confuso.

- Velho, não há ninguém que conheça tanto de selos – Anko falou sorrindo arrogante – nunca houve antes alguém que tivesse se aprofundado tanto nisso. Ele dominava o selo daqui, foi ele quem em ajudou a formar o selo de controle e domínio do buraco negro, algo que nem mesmo os mais bam-bam-bam de suas histórias conseguiram. Sabe que o preço original era que aquele que o abrisse fosse sugado por ele, assim como tudo mais entorno e não só o veio de Gelel.

Anko acariciou distraída atrás da orelha do ferret, que guinchou feliz por isso. Kakashi admirou a forma como Anko parecia delicada ao acariciar, mesmo que suas palavras mostrassem agressividade e sua postura fosse defensiva, ela era sabia como ser delicada e gentil, afinal, criara muito bem três rapazes esplêndidos.

- Esse menino de doze anos aqui – Anko gesticulou para Temujin – vai cruzar o mar e reconstruir seu lar, liderando seus amigos em um recomeço. Idade não é nada, capacidade e conhecimento, um bom coração e coragem, isso sim é alguma coisa.

Anko deu uma piscadela a Temujin, que sorriu em resposta.

- Agora eu presumo que esteja tudo pronto para partirem, que tenham tudo que possam precisar no navio que os conduzira em segurança para sua casa – Anko falou.

- Na verdade – Kakashi falou coçando os cabelos da nuca – no navio só há o que eles podem precisar para a viagem.

- O que? – Anko rosnou – quer tanto assim que Naru-chan corte seu pescoço? Quer que eu corte seu pescoço?

Kakashi sorriu indulgente e então suspirou.

- O Mizukage enviou uma equipe para lá – Kakashi falou – eles começaram a reconstrução, para que eles tenham pelo menos o básico quando chegarem. Os campos estão sendo preparados e serão semeados, o mesmo processo que Naru-chan fez em Ame há treze anos. O construtor Tazuna está construindo uma ponte que...

- Ponte, Tazuna? – Anko interrompeu.

- A vila de Temujin fica em uma ilha do país das Ondas – Kakashi sorriu indulgente – nós fizemos nosso dever de casa, Anko-chan.

Anko simplesmente fingiu que ia socar Kakashi e lhe chutou a canela, sorrindo quando o viu pular de dor.

- Podemos partir então? – Temujin perguntou confiante – ele irá mesmo até nós?

- Assim que Iwa esteja em paz, dentro da Aliança – Anko sorriu e Kakashi confirmou.

- Está na rota dele, por assim dizer – Kakashi cantarolou.

- Não gosto de viajar sobre o mar – Gaara falou chegando junto deles – a areia fica abaixo demais.

- Reclamão – Anko provocou insolente – pensei que fosse mais forte.

- Não estou choramingando, nem poderia morrer afogado, posso voar com minha areia – Gaara falou olhando de lado para Anko – e você, pode?

- Não com minha areia – Anko sorriu amplamente.

Gaara riu baixinho, concordando com Anko.

- Não sei se você deveria provocar Gaara assim, Anko-chan – Kakashi cantarolou – alguém que transforma todo aquele armamento em algo parecido com uma latinha de biscoitos, merece algum respeito.

Anko olhou espantada para onde deveriam estar os navios e tanques que Haido usava e viu apenas o que pareciam algumas latinhas de biscoitos. Olhou então Gaara, que sorria arrogante.

- Eu realmente gosto de destruir – Gaara falou baixo, antes de dar um sorriso envergonhado e virar, seguindo para o barco.

- Esse menino – Anko sorriu orgulhosa – eu começo a entender porque ele sobreviveu quando todo mundo mais morreu.

- E nem tinha mais uma bijuu para justificar – Kakashi sorriu – ele é demoníaco.

Kakashi sussurrou a última parte, mesmo assim a bola de areia bateu em sua nuca, o que fez Anko rir.

- Gaara, eu te adoro – Anko cantarolou no mesmo tom irritante que Kakashi usava.

Kakashi ergueu o rosto e viu Anko rindo, e então foi atingido, não por um jutsu ou por um objeto, por nada material, foi atingido, fulminantemente atingido, tinha caído para Anko. Merda, ele deveria ter algo de muito errado, porque escolhera logo as pessoas mais perigosas para amar. Primeiro Naru-chan, agora Anko!

**-**

Ibiki espirrou em Konoha e olhou entorno, ameaçadoramente, alguém estava falando dele, ou pensando nele. Pensando em algo absurdo, como ele brincando com filhotinhos de cachorro ou afagando bebês chorões. Não que não gostasse de filhotes ou de crianças, apenas não se envolvia muito com eles, a tendência era acabar molhado e Ibiki não sentia necessidade de negar sua fama de mal.

Suspirou então, caminhando calmamente para os portões, vendo alguns shinobis e aldeões encolhendo-se ou correndo para se esconder enquanto passava e isso retornou o sorriso aos seus lábios. Estava feliz, realmente feliz, e não porque corriam dele, isso era apenas um cumprimento a suas habilidades, conquistadas de forma dolorosa, mas ainda assim, poderia ser pior, ele sabia, havia um pergaminho que era dele, um que ele já abrira, há seis anos, quando um shinobi de Konoha tentara trair a vila e se unir a Kumo.

Naru-chan havia lhe entregado seu pergaminho e um dossiê lacrado, e havia conferido o selo todos os dois até que o dossiê de abrira, ele tinha apenas um selo temporizador. A espada Raijin fora protegida, Rokusho Aoi foi impedido e punido, Anbus foram salvos e Ibiki deixou de se tornar ainda mais assustador. Não que fosse um homem vaidoso, mas reconhecia que preferia seu rosto e cabeça sem marcas de tortura, bastava saber que resistiria, que jamais se entregaria. Esse conhecimento lhe dera ainda mais agudeza mental e aumentara sua sádica capacidade de intimidação.

E salvara seu irmãozinho de um destino que ele não apreciava. No país do Chá, Idate havia encontrado um lar, no meio da família Akagi, Idate tinha encontrado seu lugar no mundo, sua razão para viver. Um corredor, não um shinobi, mesmo assim útil e acima de tudo, feliz. Não podia pedir mais nada, além de ver o irmãozinho de tempos em tempos, pelo menos agora ele poderia ir e vir, sem temer ser preso por traição, sem o remorso de se sentir traidor de seu próprio irmão. O Hokage, diante do dossiê que Ibiki lhe apresentara, aprovara a liberação de Morino Idate de suas funções shinobis e dera seu aval para que ele fosse conduzido ao clã Akagi, Idate não tinha entendido muito bem, mas para isso havia o pergaminho de Ibiki e o que o Anbu Naruto havia deixado para Idate.

Do lado de fora dos portões da vila, estava seu irmãozinho, com um sorriso arrogante e exalando felicidade. Jirochou, o chefe da família Akagi estava o lado dele, mostrando um sorriso de serena apreciação.

- O que estão fazendo do lado de fora? – Ibiki perguntou olhando o chunnin que fazia o controle do portão hoje, o pobre se encolheu – entrem.

- Estávamos esperando por você, nii-san – Idate falou feliz – como foi o Chunnin Shiken?

- Perfeito – Ibiki sorriu – como sempre, mais da metade desistiu durante a minha fase, mesmo assim, ainda restaram muitos para que os times que sabíamos serem bons passarem, oito times passaram pela segunda fase, desses, oito avançaram para as finais. Iwa se uniu a nós depois delas.

Idate viu o sorriso do irmão e concordou, um dia seu sonho fora ser jounin como o irmão, mas entendia completamente que não nascera para ser shinobi, era bom no que fazia, sentia prazer nisso, e gostava de ter lido sobre sua culpa e amargura e não de ter que carregá-la. Tinha uma família entre os Akagi, era tratado como um membro dileto do clã e como um filho por Jirochou.

- Idate venceu a corrida – avisou Jirochou benevolente, era um homem calmo e gostava daqueles dois irmãos, e gostava de Konoha e da Aliança, seu país também se favorecia muito com o comercio entre vilas e países que a paz da Aliança assegurava.

- Claro que venceu – Ibiki sorriu orgulhoso, o que fez o irmãozinho piscar pela súbita emoção que sentia ao ver o contentamento e orgulho que seu aniki tinha dele – esse menino nasceu com asas nos pés, como Hermes.

Jirochou riu ao concordar, Idate era realmente rápido, muito mais rápido do que qualquer outro corredor, e não era arrogante ou prepotente, se orgulhava de suas habilidades, mas as treinava e refinava, não ficava descansando e se aproveitando de suas vitórias antigas ou exigindo tratamento especial. Era um bom rapaz, um rapaz inteligente e era um bom filho, já que jamais tivera um seu. Era isso que estava planejando fazer ali, adotar Idate e Ibiki teria que concordar com isso.

- Venham, o Hokage os espera – Ibiki falou tranqüilo – e Tsunade hime.

Jirochou sorriu, porque conhecia e apreciava Tsunade, ela era uma linda dama. Ouvira muito sobre ela naqueles anos.

- Como vai a mais bela dama de Konoha? – Jirochou perguntou humilde.

- Linda e temperamental, como sempre – Ibiki falou sorrindo – e mais orgulhosa do que nunca, seu filho Nawaki foi um dos finalistas do Chunnin Shiken, aceitou a posição na Anbu e está em sua primeira missão.

- Ruto está com ele? – Idate perguntou, mostrando sua maior curiosidade.

- Hai – Ibiki sorriu – Sasuke também. Nawaki e Sasuke estão namorando.

Nenhum dos três homens reparou a menina que passava por eles e que parou ao ouvir as palavras de Ibiki, ou melhor, nenhum deles deu importância, porque Ibiki a notou e não gostava dela.

- Realmente? – Idate perguntou feliz pelos amiguinhos – eu pensava que seria com o Ruto-chan.

- Não, eles são irmãos – Ibiki sorriu benevolente – Ruto está com Itachi.

- Uau – Idate riu divertido e então deu um olhar de esguelha sobre o ombro, vendo a garota que os seguia agora – o amor chegou a Konoha.

- Parece – Ibiki concordou com o irmão, por suas palavras e suspeitas, mostrando mais uma vez aquele brilho de extremo orgulho, os instintos de Idate se mantinham bons, isso era perfeito, porque embora não fosse shinobi, um homem deveria saber de proteger e reconhecer de onde poderia vir uma ameaça – Tsunade hime está alegre com isso, porque ao que parece, os meninos planejam se unir no futuro próximo, Sasuke até já pediu.

Idate deixou o queixo cair.

- Itachi ainda não fez qualquer pedido formal – Ibiki continuou – mas todos sabem que os Uchiha estão tomados.

- Até Obito-chan? – Idate tinha um ponto macio para o mais irreverente dos Uchiha.

- Perdido – Ibiki sorriu – caiu para Yahiko, de Ame. Já fazem alguns anos.

Idate concordou e Jirochou notou a menina que os seguia com uma cara azeda.

- E como eles farão para terem filhos? – perguntou o homem interessado.

- Um jutsu de gestação – Ibiki deu de ombros – ou inseminação artificial e uma mãe de aluguel, nós shinobis somos inventivos.

- Entre nós também há casamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo – Jirochou falou benevolente – quase sempre apelamos para uma mulher anônima e descartável quando precisamos de herdeiros naturais, ou adotamos. O que me leva ao meu motivo para acompanhar Idate, Ibiki-san.

- Eu sei – Ibiki sorriu, vendo que o irmãozinho parecia intrigado e surpreso com a troca de palavras – é meu trabalho sempre saber tudo, e eu aprovo, se for de vontade de meu irmãozinho.

Jirochou sorriu vitorioso, porque sabia que aquele era o desejo do coração de Idate e não poderia encontrar filho melhor.

- Algumas das mulheres que usamos para nos darem filhos, tentam se apegar a algo que não existe, é essa a natureza de tal perseguição? – Jirochou perguntou olhando sobre o ombro, diretamente para Sakura, que gelou.

- Não, ela é apenas uma perseguidora que jamais teve chance – Idate falou – uma garotinha fraca e inútil, que acha que lágrimas podem vencer tudo.

Sakura fungou e correu para longe, porque sabia que lágrimas não conseguiam tudo, não mais. Os pais a estavam tratando diferente desde o festival, agora, se começasse a chorar, podia passar horas assim e os pais apenas reclamavam dos sons que fazia. Não lhe davam mais roupas novas, ou cremes e perfumes, não lhe davam mais nada. Ele tinha que ajudar sua mãe nos deveres de casa e o pai na loja se queria alguns trocados. Eles haviam decidido que ela estava velha demais para ser sustentada, dizia que queria ser shinobi e ainda não era nem mesmo genin, tinham decidido que ela era realmente uma preguiçosa e preguiça se combatia com trabalho. Querendo ou não, ela teria que trabalhar, seus pais até mesmo haviam deixado-a sem jantar alguns dias atrás, quando fingira estar doente para não fazer nada.

Tudo seria diferente se não fosse Iruka a colocando em um time que não o de seu príncipe. Seria diferente porque a convivência mostraria a Sasuke que ele nascera para ela e seria ela que estaria com ele na Anbu e não aquele Senju imundo. Mas ele logo voltaria e ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para separar os dois e conquistar seu Sasuke-kun.

**-**

Kabuto se sentiu protegido, exatamente por isso não abriu os olhos tão logo acordou. O som de vozes baixas, jovens e cheias de vitalidade chegava aos seus ouvidos, assim como o crepitar de uma fogueira, o que explicava o ar quente que chegava ao seu rosto e o cheiro de carne assada quase pronta. Estava com fome, estava faminto, na verdade, e sedento. Primeiro examinou seu próprio corpo, percebendo que todo o dano do cárcere havia sido reparado, estava inteiro novamente e poderia fugir se fosse preciso.

Então sentiu algo delicado tocando seu rosto, e isso lhe fez abrir os olhos, para se deparar com um lindo moreno de pele pálida que lhe sorria.

- Que bom que acordou, a comida está pronta – Sai falou baixo, cuidadoso, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelos cinzentos dos olhos de Kabuto – Ruto-chan foi nosso cozinheiro hoje.

- E sempre – Nawaki cantarolou feliz, com os pratos empilhados em sua mão – sirva, sirva, sirva.

- Esfomeado – Naruto repreendeu.

Kabuto arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer as vozes, aqueles eram os Anbus que haviam derrotado a sede mais protegida dos rebeldes de Iwa, sozinhos. Quatro meninos de Konoha, deveriam ter no máximo doze ou treze anos. E então reconheceu Kankuro, um dos sobrinhos de Sasori, sentado perto do fogo, sem maquiagem. De Kiri, viu o jovem Haku, irmãozinho do Mizukage e um rapaz que não reconhecia, mas que era muito bonito. O outro moreno era muito parecido com o que estava sobre ele, mas se mantinha protetoramente próximo ao loiro com os pratos.

- Sou Sai, aquele é Naruto, Nawaki e Sasuke, somos de Konoha, como já deve ter deduzido – Sai falou apontando – Kankuro você reconheceu, ele preferiu nos mostrar sua cara feia, foi o último de nós a entrar para a Anbu, foi de última hora.

- Não podia deixar meus irmãos sozinhos – Kankuro falou sorrindo, quando Naruto estendeu um prato cheio de comida para ele – que bom que está bem, Kabuto.

Kabuto concordou com a cabeça.

- Haku você deve ter reconhecido, o shinobi ao lado dele é Mangetsu – Sai falou – ele tem um irmãozinho, que é o céu e o inferno para Hoshikage Kisame.

Mangetsu sorriu amplamente, recebendo o prato de comida, carne de coelho, arroz e cogumelos. Haku recebeu o seguinte, havia bastante comida, sempre havia quando Naruto estava envolvido, era um milagre o que ele podia fazer com pergaminhos.

Nawaki explodiu de contentamento quando foi servido, Sasuke foi em seguida, com um sorriso tentando surgir em seus lábios rosados. Sai e Kabuto foram servidos então, e Kabuto quase chorou ao ver que a parte mais macia da carne de coelho estava em seu prato, picadinha para que apenas comesse.

- Tente comer lentamente – Naruto recomendou se servindo – pode comer quantas vezes quiser, mas lentamente, assim seu corpo não vai recusar o alimento.

- Hai – Kabuto sabia daquilo, mas entendeu que o loiro lhe lembrava daquilo porque estava prestes a devorar como um lobo faminto o prato de comida simples, porem refinada para um acampamento – lutar contra o instinto.

- Nem sempre os instintos estão corretos – Naruto sorriu – você está mais corado, mais nutrido, lhe demos mais duas pílulas soldados enquanto dormia, e lhe fizemos beber mais água. Seu corpo não está realmente debilitado, mas sua mente está.

Kabuto concordou com olhos agradecidos e então Sai entregou-lhe seus óculos, ou o que pareciam seus óculos.

- Kankuro trouxe de Suna – Sai avisou enquanto Kabuto colocava e os focava, vendo os detalhes que faltava nas aparências dos jovens entorno da fogueira – eles não desistiram de você.

Kabuto sorriu envergonhado, mas muito agradecido por isso. Não tinham esquecido dele, e não apenas porque ele era útil como espião, mas porque fazia parte daquilo. Sabia que poderiam tê-lo enviado a Suna, mas o mantinham ali e intuía que não precisavam das informações que conseguira.

- Ouvi que meu irmãozinho Suigetsu encontrou finalmente um Espadachim que não poderia perseguir – Mangetsu falou e ouviu a risada de Naruto, não o conhecia pessoalmente até o início daquela missão, mas via porque seu irmãozinho havia escrito sobre ele e porque ele era tão conhecido e amado nas vilas de Ame e Kiri.

- Pobre Suigetsu – Sasuke desdenhou amistoso – ouvimos os gritos dele de longe.

Mangetsu riu enquanto Kankuro e Kabuto coravam, os mais jovens riam sem constrangimento.

- Não sabíamos se deveríamos correr para acudir ou para fugir – Naruto completou.

- E então fizemos o jutsu de silêncio para eles – Nawaki cantarolou alegre, já comera metade de sua refeição e já cobiçava um novo pedaço de coelho – quando Suigetsu começou a parecer ameaçador.

Sai riu alto, entregando seu prato para que Naruto colocasse mais coelho e arroz, não gostava muito de cogumelos.

- Ameaçador? – Kankuro limpou a garganta, envergonhado por sua voz soar tão fraca.

- "Se parar eu te mato" – Naruto imitou com perfeição o tom e voz de Suigetsu, fazendo Mangetsu rir – "eu disse forte, não está com uma garota, seu idiota burro".

Kabuto engasgou com sua própria saliva e Sai bateu em suas costas, enquanto pegava o prato com a outra mão, então entregou o cantil para Kabuto, que bebericou envergonhado.

- Jiraya realmente detonou as mentes de vocês – Haku falou rindo baixinho.

- "Ah, Zabuza-chan" – Naruto ofegou, imitando Haku, que corou e jogou uma pedra em Naruto, que a pegou no ar, rindo – fomos todos contaminados. Até mesmo Kankuro, por mais que ele seja um puritano.

- Virgem – Sai sussurrou fingindo confabular.

- Mesmo? – Sasuke provocou no mesmo tom de Sai – nessa idade?

- Podre menino – Nawaki moveu derrotado a cabeça.

- Seus tarados de Konoha – Kankuro resmungou – pervertidos, todos vocês.

- Inclusive seu irmãozinho – Naruto lembrou.

- Não me lembre – Kankuro resmungou – como se não bastasse acidentalmente pegar Sasori e Deidara se agarrando, vocês ainda mandam desenhos pornográficos.

- Instrutivos – Sai corrigiu.

- Eram da sua merda de jutsu, eles se movimentavam – Kankuro rosnou e então corou quando Naruto colocou mais um pedaço de coelho em seu prato, um bem grande – o que?

- Minha experiência me diz que homens famintos quase sempre se mostram ranzinzas ou irritáveis – Naruto falou começando a repor comida em todos os pratos.

- Meu aniki também? – Sasuke perguntou insolente.

- Começando por ele – Naruto falou blasé – e você é outro tirano quando faminto, teme.

- Hn, dobe – Sasuke replicou com um meio sorriso provocador.

- Pode cuidar de mim quando quiser, Ruto-nii-chan – Nawaki cantarolou feliz, Naruto lhe dera o pedaço de coelho que cobiçava.

- Por que ainda estamos aqui? – Kabuto perguntou – e onde exatamente é aqui?

- Estamos perto da fronteira de Fogo e Terra – Naruto informou sorrindo – estamos mais próximos de Ame do que qualquer outra vila. Estaremos acampando aqui por um ou dois dias, até que os kages cheguem. Você continuará com eles, retornando a Iwa, onde recebera as honras que merece. Sai e Haku permanecerão com você, como seus protetores. O resto de nós seguirá para Onda.

- Verdejante, Pássaro, Lua, Onda – Nawaki contou nos dedos – esse é nosso caminho. Vamos nos encontrar com Gaara em nosso destino final, ele está na segunda equipe de uma outra missão.

- Somos duas equipes aqui também – Mangetsu falou – como é esse Gaara?

- Nosso especialista em destruição? – Kankuro falou orgulhoso.

- Vocês os produzem aos montes – Sai provocou.

- E vocês não? – Kankuro olhou Naruto, que sorriu inocente – Gaara me disse que a única pessoa que pode destruí-lo é Naruto.

- Não duvido – Sasuke sorriu – eu posso um dia me igualar ao meu aniki, mas Naruto logo nos superará.

Naruto corou delicadamente e Kabuto sorriu para ele, encorajando-o. Devia muito aqueles shinobis, porque sabia que eles tinham feito mais do que apenas sua missão, eles haviam realmente se preocupado com ele, e não por causa de sua missão ou por ordem de alguém.

**-**

Haviam momentos na vida em que só conseguia agradecer a deus, agradecer a oportunidade de retornar a sua vila, a ser um shinobi da Aliança e aquele, com certeza, era um daqueles momentos. Um dos momentos em que amava deus e todos os povos do mundo, o momento em que agradecia até mesmo pelo ar que respirava e pela árvore que se sacrificara para gerar a madeira utilizada para construir a casa em que estava, o algodão pelas plumas que haviam virado o tecido, até mesmo os pequenos vermezinhos feiosos que geravam a seda.

Momentos como aquele, em que seu lindo Haku estava lambendo-o como se fosse um pirulito ou um sorvete de casquinha em um dia muito quente. Em uma das mãos estava o cabelo longo e fino, lindo demais para encostar no chão, por mais limpo que fosse. Os olhos chocolate estavam fixos nos seus olhos, e não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer o nome de seu belo amante, que se dilatava enquanto o sugava.

O corpo de Haku ainda era delgado, longo e curvilíneo, deliciosamente andrógeno, e era todo seu, cada pequeno pedacinho, dos dedinhos dos pés até a ponta de cada um dos fios de cabelo. Tudo seu, somente seu, há anos era seu.

Haku se entregara para ele apenas alguns meses depois de terem se encontrado pela primeira vez, mal tinha completado nove anos. Mesmo se sentindo o pior dos piores, Zabuza não recusou ou rejeitou seu apaixonado menino, o amou com gentileza e carinho, lhe ensinou com cuidado e delicadeza cada pequeno passo do sexo, e Haku se mostrou um gênio, um prodígio, muito mais do que um aluno dedicado.

Nagato dissera que Haku saberia lhe dar um gelo se não desejasse sua aproximação, mas todas as vezes que o menino usara seus poderes contra ele foram exatamente quando se sentia deprimido por estar abusando do mais jovem. Haku se irritava e literalmente o gelava!

Depois o esquentava com seu corpo e beijos, enlouquecendo Zabuza, que enfim para aquele círculo vicioso de redenção e culpa. Deixara a culpa!

Estava tão próximo que doía, mas não ia desperdiçar mais nenhum segundo, embora adorasse gozar nos lábios de seu adorado anjo de neve. Puxou Haku pelos cabelos, um pouco mais duro do que o normal e o mais jovem seguiu contente, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Haku adorava brincar de submissão e controle, quase enlouquecia Zabuza com isso, mas dessa vez, o espadachim estava mais do que contente em assumir o controle, por isso virou o menino para que as costas dele se colassem ao seu peito, juntos os joelhos de Haku e o acomodou, erguendo os quadris para penetrá-lo mais profundamente.

- Buza...- Haku ofegou.

- Olhe – Zabuza ordenou rouco, abrindo então as pernas de Haku para que ele visse pelo espelho diante deles o que estava acontecendo. Moveu lentamente os quadris, entrando e saindo, para repetir novamente o movimento, com o mesmo ritmo e no mesmo ângulo, conhecia muito bem o corpo de seu Haku – olhe como seu corpo cede para que eu entre todo.

As pupilas de Haku dilataram ainda mais, seu rosto ficou mais rosado e a ereção de Haku latejou. Zabuza riu, começando a masturbar o menino.

- Tão macio, ao quente – Zabuza falou mordiscando o pescoço de Haku e então sorriu sobre seu ombro – como eu adoro fuder esse seu corpo lindo. Vê? Entra tudo nesse seu...

- Zabuza-chan – choramingou Haku e Zabuza sorriu, seu Haku adorava palavras de baixo calão quando transavam.

Era estranho pensar nisso, um menino tão lindo, tão delicado, com uma elegância natural e tão educado, gostava de coisas baixas na cama. Não que Zabuza se incomodasse, ao contrário, adorava isso. Daria qualquer coisa a Haku, faria qualquer coisa para contentar seu amado.

Como recompensa, Zabuza começou a mover a mão mais rápido, assim como seus quadris, vendo Haku começar a cavalgá-lo.

- Sim, pule, tenshi – Zabuza rosnou sem fechar os olhos, mesmo que o prazer fosse intenso.

Haku gritou, gozando na mão de Zabuza e então o espadachim riu, empurrando Haku sobre o chão e o deixando de lado sobre o futon, ergueu com a mão limpa uma das pernas do rapaz e penetrou-se novamente, ouvindo o grito de prazer de seu adorado anjo. Ouviu seu nome ser praticamente gritado e levou a mão úmida pelo sêmen de Haku a boca, só notou que o mais jovem estava com os olhos fixos no espelho, o observando por ele, quando ouviu o gemido estrangulado.

Pelo espelho, sorriu para Haku, que levava a mão pálida a sua ereção já restabelecida. Lambeu como um gato todos os resquícios do prazer de seu amado de sua mão antes de soltar a perna de Haku e o puxar pelos quadris, investindo ainda mais forte.

Haku gritou, gemeu e se lamuriou, enquanto Zabuza falava obscenidades. Até que Haku gozou mais uma vez, levando Zabuza consigo dessa vez. Zabuza se jogou para trás, para não esmagar Haku. Segundos depois, ainda ofegante, sentiu o rapaz rastejando para seu peito, ofegante e corado, lindo como nunca. Com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Beijou Haku e o aninhou, sabendo que logo seu doce anjo de neve estaria adormecido.

Mais tarde acordariam novamente e provocariam o corpo do outro novamente, mas agora dormiriam, porque finalmente tinham se reunido depois de dois longos meses separados. Zabuza não queria nem saber, ameaçaria Nagato se fosse preciso, mas Haku só sairia em missões que pudesse ir com o jovem. Faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo deixaria sua espada em um pergaminho. Não precisava transar com Haku, mas precisava dele ao seu lado, do calor do corpo menor, do cheiro, do contato.

Haku era seu ar. Sem ele, era um homem perdido e atordoado.

- Eu te amo – Haku sussurrou baixinho, quase adormecido.

- E eu a você, meu tenshi – Zabuza falou beijando os cabelos longos e escuros, puxando então a manta para tapá-los.

Aconchegou melhor Haku e lhe beijou os cabelos e testa, sorrindo macio quando o viu adormecer. Ele era lindo, em todos os momentos, sempre. E era seu, todo seu.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Li foi muito boazinha nessa semana, por isso o novo cap está aqui! Estamos na reta final, acho que mais o 14 e então o 15, que deve ser o final. Não reclamem, é a fic mais longa que eu já fiz, não acredito que possa repetir a dose tão cedo!**

**Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram até aqui, seus comentários são muito importantes para mim. A aqueles que só leram, obrigado por prestigiar a fic e espero que estejam gostando! **

**Beijos da Li**

**Lady Yuraa: **

**Obrigado, você me inspirou para realizá-lo (eu fiquei com medo que você me rastreasse ou me mandasse um vírus! Só porque eu fiz uma pausa de suspense...eu ia fazer o lemon TashiRuto, mas não tão prontamente...você me assustou!).**

**Sim, o Naru-chan e Kyuu-chan são super protetores também como nosso Ruto-chan, prova disso é que o treinaram desde a infância, para que ele não seja um alvo fácil. E é claro, eles querem, acima de tudo, a felicidade de Ruto-chan e depois do comportamento do Kashi, ele não poderia receber tal prêmio, novamente.**

**Pode perguntar o que quiser, sempre que quiser, e muito obrigado pelos elogios, eles são mais do que ótimos! Espero que goste desse também, o Kabuto apareceu, e ele é do Sai!**

**Obrigado pelo apoio, até mais e,**

**Beijos da Li**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Irani correu para a ponte antiga, o ponto de encontro, pensou excitado, porque aquilo era bem típico de shinobis e ele se sentia quase um ao receber a missão de recepcionar os shinobis que chegariam e guiá-los até a nova ponte, onde eles ajudariam na colocação das grandes vigas de sustentação. O trabalho mais demorado e difícil de se construir uma ponte, com a ajuda de shinobis, seria muito mais rápido, poderiam terminar a ponte em dias e não meses.

Sentou sobre o marco central da ponte, na balaustrada, se perguntando como chegariam. E então arregalou os olhos quando um redemoinho de vento e água começou a se formar no meio da ponte, felizmente não havia mais ninguém ali e Irani piscou surpreso, mas incapaz de se permitir perder qualquer segundo daquela demonstração. O redemoinho aumentou de tamanho e então haviam cinco pessoas ali. Havia dois loiros, um moreno pálido, um de cabelos castanhos e um de estranhos cabelos brancos. Todos eles usavam o símbolo da Aliança, a união de todas as vilas shinobis sobrepostas, o desenho do símbolo mais forte sempre indicava a procedência do shinobi, quando ele não usava um hitaiate.

- Chegamos – o loiro mais escuro falou calmo.

- Merda, os transportes de Konoha são muito bons – Mangetsu resmungou divertido – vai ter que me ensinar isso. Como pode nos transportar com um jutsu de um lugar tão longe?

- Tudo é o selo certo – Sasuke falou correndo os olhos pela ponte e então pegou a mão de Naruto, levando-a aos lábios e beijando a ponta dos dedos – que mudança, não?

Naruto apenas sorriu candidamente, Nawaki colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto e afagou, um sorriso agradecido, pois Sasuke havia lhe contado todas as memórias que absorvera de Kakashi e Obito quando despertara seu Sharingan. Memórias de uma outra existência, uma que jamais aconteceria, porque Naruto havia se arriscado para que Sasuke não perdesse nada, para que ninguém perdesse absolutamente nada. Uma existência em que ele mesmo não existia, porque seu pai teria morrido e sua mãe jamais se curaria dessa perda. Naruto lhe dera a possibilidade de existir, assim como a Makoto e muitos outros.

- Você deve ser Irani, nosso guia – Kankuro falou andando para o menino que os olhava surpreso – somos os...

- Essas não são as palavras – Irani olhou irritado para Kankuro, desconfiado também.

- "A esperança é uma ponte" – Naruto falou sorrindo, entendia que o pequeno desejava seu momento de glória. Já amava aquele menino, mas ele nem ao menos lhe conhecia, porem podia ver a aura de criança bem tratada, amada e feliz, e isso era tudo que importava, iriam se conhecer agora, como deveria ser, criando laços na paz e não na dificuldade. Nenhum dos sonhos de Irani fora destroçado, e essa era a maior alegria que podia desejar – "que liga coragem a força".

- "Criando a união" – Irani terminou e então sorriu amplamente, pulando para o chão e andando até os ninjas – eu sou Irani, meu avô é Tazuna, o construtor. Essa é nossa primeira ponte em Onda, "A Grande Ponte Naruto".

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, de Konoha, e esses são meus amigos, Senju Nawaki e Uchiha Sasuke, também de Konoha – Naruto apresentou, ignorando os olhos arregalados diante de seu nome – aquele é Hozuki Mangetsu de Kiri, e Sabaku no Kankuro, de Suna.

- Você - Irani gritou apontando o loiro acusatoriamente.

Tazuna e Tsunami, que haviam ido atrás de Irani para ver como ele se saia em sua primeira "missão", saíram de seu esconderijo e correram para perto do neto. Não que temessem os ninjas da Aliança, mas pela surpresa pelo comportamento do menino.

- Eu? – Naruto perguntou confuso, inclinando a cabeça como uma raposa curiosa, o que fez seus companheiros sorrirem.

- Irani – Tsunami repreendeu seu filho pelo comportamento disparatado, parou atrás do menino e lhe segurou os ombros, protetora e repressora.

- Meu neto, o...

- O Farol – Irani gritou apontando para o loiro que estava sendo flanqueado pelos demais shinobis, que olhavam confusos e divertidos pela cena que se desenrolava – ele é Uzumaki Naruto, o Farol!

Tazuna arregalou os olhos e então os focou no loiro, era um jovem rapaz, uns treze anos, mas havia uma sabedoria incomum nos olhos azuis que fitavam seu neto com...carinho. Havia reconhecimento, apreciação, e inegável amor. Aquele menino os conhecera, aquele menino se lembrara deles e de seus pequenos conflitos, e estendera a mão para que não perdessem sua fé, sua esperança, para que não perdessem nada. Em um mundo cheio de erros, aquele rapaz se lembrara de impedir o menos significativo deles. Avançou então, respeitoso, reverente e grato, apertando a mão do loiro.

- Seja bem vindo, Uzumaki Naruto – Tazuna falou com voz cheia de emoção – estávamos esperando por você.

- Obrigado, mestre Tazuna – Naruto falou sorrindo – eu estava esperando por nosso encontro também. É bom que possamos construir uma ponte juntos, mais uma vez.

Tazuna sorriu ao concordar, sim, em outra realidade, aquela ponte seria terminada com a ajuda do loiro, mas ele enviara outras pessoas para ajudarem com isso. Ou melhor, ele apressara a conclusão da obra, porque Tazuna jamais tivera que parar a construção por causa da segurança dos seus, o que adiantara o trabalho em anos. Já tinha construído muitas outras pontes entre as ilhas de Onda desde então e agora terminaria mais uma.

- Sim – Tazuna falou com um sorriso que mostrava toda sua emoção – dos seus amigos, quais já estiveram aqui?

- Meu teme – Naruto indicou o moreno, que sorriu benevolente.

- Haku e Zabuza nos disseram algumas coisas sobre isso – Tsunami falou sorrindo emocionada – sejam muito bem vindos aqui. Devem estar cansados da viagem, vamos lá para casa onde podem descansar.

- Desculpe, senhora – Mangetsu falou sorrindo – mas não estamos cansados, Naruto tem nos transportado através de jutsus, acabamos de comer e estamos mais do que prontos para o trabalho. Desde Iwa, não temos nada para fazer.

Tazuna riu disso, porque ouvira comentários sobre a nova vila a se unir a Aliança, ou melhor, novas, porque Grama já fazia parte e agora iria voltar a se comunicar com sua irmã Pedra, ou Iwa, o país da Terra estava se unificando também.

- Eu os levo para a ponte nova – Irani disse se esquivando da mãe e indo até Naruto, pegando a mão dele – meu pai está no mar, pescando para o jantar de todos. Teremos uma festa de boas vindas hoje. Vocês vão montar acampamento?

- Mais ou menos – Naruto sorriu – disseram que iriam precisar de uma casa de câmbio, nós vamos criá-la.

Tazuna olhou confuso para o loiro e então deu de ombros, eles podiam construir uma casa em meio-dia? Sim, era mais ou menos uma hora da tarde, só teriam sol até as seis, quando o trabalho terminava.

A ilha que voltava a ser habitada estava quase ao lado da de Tazuna, mesmo assim a ponte seria longa. O projeto que o Mizukage estava pagando tinha um prazo bem apertado, mas todo o material já estava esperando por eles e um de seus melhores amigos e funcionários estava começando a obra da outra ilha, para que se encontrassem.

Tsunami se desculpou e foi para casa, queria fazer mais alguma coisa para o jantar daqueles jovens, porque eles estavam fazendo muito por eles. O próprio Uzumaki Naruto, o Farol da Esperança da Grande Aliança estava ali, devia a felicidade de sua família a ele, devia a felicidade de todo seu povo.

Quando chegaram ao local da nova ponte, Nawaki e Mangetsu se entreolharam.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou Mangetsu baixo.

- Apenas um jutsu de água simples – Nawaki falou fazendo os selos – minha água ainda não está completamente dominada. Minha terra é poderosa, por isso eu preciso de sua ajuda para criar a madeira.

Mangetsu concordou e fez o jutsu, sentindo a mão do iryou pegar a sua e então os brotos jovens de árvore começaram a surgir no chão. Eles cresceram rápido, começando a se entrelaçarem e em segundos, havia uma bela casa de três cômodos e um banheiro.

- Uau – Mangetsu sussurrou – vocês de Konoha, não brincam em serviço, brincam?

Tazuna tinha os olhos arregalados, assim como todos os construtores, que pararam seu serviço para ver os jovens criando uma casa do nada. Irani correu para a casa, batendo na madeira, acariciando ao sentir que era aveludada. Sorriu amplamente e olhou questionador para Nawaki, que moveu a cabeça, incitando-o a entrar na casa. Irani riu e correu para dentro, passando pelas janelas grandes e rindo enquanto corria de cômodo a cômodo.

- Como fez o banheiro? – Irani perguntou rindo.

- Pedra – Nawaki sorriu – ergui algumas que estavam abaixo do solo, completando o espaço deixado com terra. A água e a terra as moldaram da forma como eu desejava, respondendo as imagens na minha mente. Pedra também foi usada para ligar a casa à tubulação de esgoto e água potável, falta apenas à parte elétrica, mas isso, eu não posso ajudar.

Naruto sorriu para Tazuna.

- Vamos deixar nossas coisas e começar o trabalho – falou empolgado – e então, quantos dias ainda temos?

- Seis – Tazuna sussurrou, ainda impressionado – mas podemos pedir mais tempo...

Tazuna não terminou sua fala, porque o loiro colocou a mochila e a capa dentro da casa e saiu, fazendo um selo e criando mais de mil cópias de si mesmo.

- Muito bem, pessoal – Naruto gritou para seus bunshins – peguem as vigas de sustentação em grupos de cinco, esperem a indicação de onde colocar.

Tazuna sorriu pasmo, agora entendia que poderiam até mesmo terminar a ponte antes do esperado. Os construtores que estavam trabalhando pareceram chocados por algum tempo, mais logo estavam ajudando, dando instruções e brincando com o loiro e seus amigos, que arregaçaram as mangas e caíram com tudo no trabalho. A parte pesada era feita por eles, que usavam jutsus para sustentar as vigas enquanto só tinham que se preocupar em tornar aquilo firme. Colunas de concreto se erguiam rapidamente sobre a água, e o fogo era usado para secar aceleradamente o concreto e cimento.

No final daquele dia de trabalho, quando estavam reunidos, comendo entorno da grande fogueira que fora criada com a madeira que os shinobis haviam criado, o povo todo da vila reunido e festejando, Tazuna pensou que mais um dia ou dois e a ponte estaria realmente terminada, e muito bem acabada. O ritmo daqueles meninos era intenso, e ninguém se ferira gravemente, graças aos jutsus que eram usados quando alguém se empolgava e caia. O loiro que conseguia criar a madeira também era um curandeiro e tinha curado as pequenas feridas normais, deixando todos mais do que prontos para o próximo dia de trabalho.

O loiro curandeiro, Senju Nawaki, era filho de Tsunade hime, a Sannin da Cura e herdara dela os poderes iryou e do bisavô materno a habilidade de criar madeira, de manipular terra e água. Ele estava agora sentado entre as pernas do jovem moreno, os dois eram namorados, o clima de romance era intenso, agora que não estavam trabalhando. Os demais estavam entorno deles, conversando com o povo simples dali, explicando coisas, ensinando o básico.

O jovem moreno era um Uchiha, do temido e respeitado clã Uchiha, e Tazuna descobrira que era porque eles tinham uma habilidade genética que lhes permitia imitar todo jutsu e luta que vissem, até um pouco do iryou, embora o chakra deles não fosse propício para a cura.

E então havia o jovem de Kiri, cujo irmãozinho estava em Konoha treinando com o Espadachim Lendário Kisame, que tinha voltado a Aliança através de Konoha. Aquela era sua primeira missão com a Aliança, tinha conhecido os demais no ponto de encontro perto de Ame e já se sentia como se os conhecesse a vida inteira. Ao que parecia, ele e o irmãozinho haviam passado muito tempo longe de Kiri, e tinham desconfiado muito de Nagato quando ouviram os primeiros rumores. Como Tazuna, eles haviam descoberto que a Aliança existia para o bem comum e não para a dominação mundial e agora eram mais do que orgulhosos de se considerarem shinobis de Kiri e da Aliança.

E então Kankuro, de Suna, que salvara tantos hoje com seus marionetes, que podia mover coisas usando fios de chakra que saiam de seus dedos e eram invisíveis as pessoas normais. Kankuro iria encontrar o irmãozinho que estava no grupo que estava do outro lado da ponte. Os cabelos castanhos pareciam chocolate ao luar, e ele sorria com as crianças que o cercavam para assistir o boneco que Kankuro manipulava e que agora estava dando saltos mortais para trás.

E então olhou Uzumaki Naruto, que estava com seu neto entre as pernas, conversando com sua filha e genro, que sorria amplamente enquanto gesticulava. Eles se adaptavam a eles como se sempre tivessem estado ali. Qualquer preconceito que tivesse por ninjas, estavam aniquilados diante da forma simples e amistosa com que aqueles jovens se portavam. A visão que o povo comum tinha de ninjas estava se modificando por causa daqueles ninjas da Aliança, o trabalho começara há muitos anos, apenas os mais velhos lembravam do tempo que shinobi era símbolo de medo e desconfiança, jamais sabiam se eles iriam ignorar ou prejudicar, apenas porque podia fazê-lo. Agora não era mais assim, os shinobis da Aliança, sempre que passavam por ali, ajudavam em alguma coisa em troca da hospitalidade que recebiam. Ladrões e desordeiros não eram mais vistos, as pessoas podiam realmente viajar entre os países sem se preocuparem em serem assaltadas ou mortas na estrada. Ainda havia perigo, mas não tanto e mais isolado, próximo as terras em que a Aliança ainda não havia alcançado.

Olhando nos olhos azuis, vendo a postura daquele jovem, Tazuna acreditou que iria ver o mundo todo unificado antes de morrer, e que os filhos de seu Irani viveriam em uma era onde guerras eram lendas do passado. Aquele era o futuro, podia ver concreto e forte como uma de suas pontes. E mesmo quando aquele Farol, sentado ali, não brilhasse mais, outros assumiriam seu lugar, seu legado, vigiando para sempre, protegendo os fracos, ajudando os pobres, impedindo as injustiças. Finalmente, os shinobis assumiam o lugar para o qual tinham sido criados, os de protetores e reguladores. Como aldeão, como construtor e carpinteiro, ele só podia admirar o empenho com que estavam construindo um mundo melhor, não como matéria, mas com sentimento e espírito.

**-**

Temujin se apressou quando a ponte foi concluída. Gaara já estava ao lado do irmão, eles conversavam baixinho um com o outro enquanto os demais shinobis avançavam. Estava calmo, agradecido, não só a Uzumaki Naruto, que se lembrara dele e dos seus, como a toda a Grande Aliança, pois haviam facilitado muito seu povo. Sim, já pensava neles como seu povo e eles o viam como líder, então assumira seu lugar e batalhara por eles.

Haviam casas para morarem. As casas tinham água encanada, esgoto e luz elétrica. Os campos entorno estavam semeados, haviam animais domésticos e rebanhos. Todos os valores encontrados nos destroços da antiga vila haviam sido separados para eles, assim como móveis haviam sido restaurados, fotos e documentos recuperados, para que se sentissem em casa, para que tivessem recordações de seus pais. E os corpos descansavam todos no antigo cemitério, com lapides limpas e cuidadas, nomes claramente esculpidos em pedra, sake e oferendas já estavam ali, aqueles shinobis haviam honrado mortos que nem conheciam, que não eram deles.

Nenhum detalhe fora esquecido e agora eles tinham comunicação com outras vilas pacificas como a que estavam reconstruindo. Aquele povo lhes dava as boas vindas, felizmente eles não haviam sido feridos pela ambição de Haido. Logo eles teriam grãos e cereais para trocar por dinheiro ou pelos produtos que precisavam, os mais jovens e mais debilitados, assim como as crianças que um dia nasceriam teriam leite das vacas e cabras e ovos das galinhas. Eles estavam muito melhor, estavam muito mais prósperos e, se não uma Utopia, pelo menos uma vida calma e pacifica estava começando para eles. Ou melhor, já tinha começado, quando os ninjas da Aliança tinham invadido o esconderijo de Haido e desmascarado o homem sem que tivessem ainda mais baixas e Temujin tivesse as mãos sujas de sangue inocente, quem sabe o sangue inocente de seus próprios amigos e companheiros.

Ainda tinha o ovo de Gelel dentro de seu peito, usaria aquele poder para a proteção de seu povo e de todos os aliados que precisassem de ajuda, usaria para a cura, para melhorar a vida dos que o cercavam, daqueles que precisavam e confiavam nele. E exatamente por isso sorriu ao ninja loiro que andava para ele com um sorriso nos lábios carnudos, ninguém tinha lhe avisado que ele era lindo e completamente cativante.

É bom finalmente poder me apresentar pessoalmente, Uzumaki Naruto – Naruto falou enquanto oferecia sua mão.

- Eu sei – Temujin sorriu, apertando o antebraço de Naruto, sentindo o aperto suave, mas firme, de Naruto no dele – obrigado.

- Fico feliz em ajudar os amigos, e aqueles que merecem – Naruto sorriu – em outra vida, você teria vindo para cá, sem Gelel, sem tanta ajuda, mas vocês teriam prosperado e conseguido. Sua vila seria pacífica, quase um paraíso na terra, uma Utopia. Ajudaria um pouco que eu teria ajudado a estender a paz pelo mundo shinobi, claro, mas você teria conseguido seu paraíso alguns anos antes de nós shinobis.

- Isolados – Temujin falou, lembrando das palavras escritas em seu pergaminho – agora a paz se propaga, e temos ajuda e oportunidades. Mesmo assim, eu e os meus nos esforçaremos para que tudo de bom que aquela existência fez e conseguiu se repita, além de honrar a ajuda que tivemos agora.

Naruto concordou e então começou a apresentar os amigos, Temujin apresentou os deles e então foram para a vila reconstruída, onde o povo jovem que viera com Temujin se mostrava humilde, honrado e feliz pela chegada de todos eles, pela conclusão da ponte, por estarem protegidos. Eles não cobiçavam o que era de ninguém, queriam apenas reconstruir suas vidas e realizar seus sonhos, viveram em paz e exatamente por isso a Aliança estendera a mão a eles.

Como parecia ser um habito nas ilhas, a noite caiu e uma grande fogueira foi acesa perto da vila, os construtores que haviam vindo pescaram, ensinando alguns truques aos habitantes daquela vila, e os peixes assavam para todos. Crianças brincavam, os shinobis conversavam com todos e então Temujin notou que haviam muitos casais, entre os seus, entre os visitantes e entre os shinobis.

Olhou então Naruto, que estava sentado ao seu lado, conversando com uma das jovens da vila de Temujin, a garota ria das histórias que o loiro contava.

- E você, tem namorado? – Temujin perguntou abruptamente, vendo a garota corar e o olhar confusa, pensando que Temujin estava com ciúme dela com Naruto, temendo que estivesse invadindo o território de seu líder.

- Tenho sim – Naruto suspirou.

- Um Uchiha possessivo e lindo – Anko replicou caindo atrás de Naruto, Kakashi vinha com ela, os dois estavam sempre juntos desde que haviam começado a viagem por mar, Kakashi havia apenas dado a entender que podia estar interessado e então Anko havia o agarrado. Como não era tolo, e gostava de sua vida e de todos os seus órgãos onde estavam, Kakashi não reclamara – e com isso, quebrou o coraçãozinho de meu irmãozinho lindo. Meu Sai desejava muito se unir a família do Hokage, e Ruto-chan a nossa.

Naruto riu travesso e então piscou malicioso para Temujin.

- Engraçado, porque ele não me parecia nada devastado quando o peguei agarrando Yakushi Kabuto antes de partirmos – Naruto ronronou – ao contrário, quem me parecia atordoado era Kabuto, pobre rapaz, nem conseguiu reagir ao ataque.

Kakashi começou a rir baixinho, achou que aquele encontro poderia ser constrangedor, mas não era.

- Penso que sei como Kabuto se sente – Kakashi provocou Anko e recebeu um soco no ombro, mas já esperava isso, por isso sorriu para a jounin, que fez um beicinho amuado antes de rir.

- Meu irmãozinho encontrou finalmente um amante? – Anko perguntou sorrindo – como ele é?

- Um pouco mais alto do que eu – Naruto falou calmo – uns dezenove ou vinte anos. Olhos negros, cabelos de um branco acinzentado, bonito, iryou extremamente capacitado, espião eficiente, reponde por Suna e tem o respeito do Kazekage e de sua família, usa óculos, 29 de fevereiro, AB...

- Leu a ficha dele? – Kakashi perguntou surpreso.

- Não – Naruto sorriu – fiz algumas perguntas.

- Você o interrogou? – Anko perguntou excitada.

- Não fui tão indiscreto – Naruto riu – ele não notou, mas eu pensei que como eu a veria antes de Sai, teria que dar algumas notícias e você me faria algumas perguntas pertinentes, por isso...

- O tipo sanguíneo dele é pergunta pertinente? – Kakashi interrompeu.

Naruto e Anko se voltaram para olhá-lo e ambos então se olharam antes de sorrir confiantes, quase sádicos.

- O tipo sanguíneo pode revelar muito sobre uma pessoa – Anko falou dando de ombros – que bom que se lembrou de mim, Ruto-chan, isso me deixa feliz, mas o que eu quero saber é: o que você acha que é? Não precisa me poupar.

- Acho que Sai caiu de quatro – Naruto sorriu benevolente, quase paternal – seu irmãozinho bebê está virando um homenzinho, Anko-chan. Não é só físico, embora a parte física pareça ser bem intensa. Sai se move ao redor dele, o toca sem perceber, está sempre tentando antecipar os desejos dele. É bonito de se ver.

Anko sorriu amplamente, um sorriso luminoso, de irmã mais velha maternal, feliz pela felicidade de seus irmãozinhos. Yuki estava bem em Konoha, com Iruka e ela não podia mais imaginar um sem o outro, pareciam ter nascido um para o outro. Juugo estava bem próximo a ela, abraçado a Kimimaro, o amor dos dois era antigo, sólido e firme, como Juugo era. Ela olhou então Naruto, que piscou para Temujin, um sorriso vulpino que alertou Kakashi sobre o que viria, e reconhecer aquele sorriso não machucou, ao contrário, lhe deu paz. Ferira Naruto, os dois. Ferira muita gente com sua infantilidade e revolta injustificada, se negara a ver muita coisa, mas agora, que já refletira sobre todos os detalhes daquela existência que Naruto não permitira que existisse, agora que pudera unir o que havia de sábio e proveitoso das duas existências, agora aquele sorriso e a aprovação de Naruto, bem como sua felicidade, o alegravam, porque sentia o que deveria pelo menino. Ele não era o seu Naru-chan, jamais seria, era melhor, era algo novo, maior e estava feliz, como ele deveria desejar que aquele que salvara a todos os que amava. Agora podia sentir gratidão pelo menino, podia protegê-lo sem romper os limites, e estava começando a ser feliz novamente, e desejava que Naruto fosse extremamente feliz. Itachi merecia o loiro, mais do que ele mesmo merecera, em qualquer uma de suas existências.

- E parece que não é só ele que está de quatro, não é, Anko-chan? – Naruto ronronou.

Anko, contrariando tudo que Kakashi presumia sobre ela, corou delicadamente antes de sorrir quase tímida, concordando com a cabeça. Então o momento gracioso acabou quando ela olhou Kakashi e o viu sorrindo por debaixo da máscara e lhe socou o ombro com força. Ela podia não ser uma máquina de matança, mas ainda era agressiva e temperamental, e Kakashi descobrira que a amava exatamente por isso.

- Os Mitarashi estão seguindo os Uchiha – Kankuro provocou.

- E quando vai chegar à vez dos Sabaku? – Anko perguntou petulante e Kankuro corou.

- Logo, eu espero – Gaara falou baixo, quase uma prece e Naruto lhe sorriu do outro lado da fogueira, isso lhe fez sorrir em resposta.

Mangetsu, que estava por perto, olhou interessado aquela troca de olhares e sorriu malicioso. Estava fascinado com a voz e aparência do ruivo. Apreciava cada pequeno detalhe que ia aprendendo sobre o jinchuuriki.

**-**

Itachi chegou à sala do Otokage e sorriu ao ver seu irmãozinho e Naruto parados ali, ignorou qualquer um dos demais, queria ir até seu koi e o abraçá-lo com força, aspirar aquele cheiro quente, sentir o corpo de encontro ao seu. Podia ver as diferenças sutis que o tempo tinham exercido sobre Naruto. Ele estava mais magro, mais muscular e mais levemente mais alto.

Apressou seu passo e então uma garota apareceu diante dele, iria empurrá-la para longe quando viu Nawaki parado perto de Hanzaki, segurando algo que parecia uma fotografia, como a que a garota colocava diante de seu rosto.

- Isso é o que eles andam fazendo enquanto vocês trabalham – Sakura falou venenosa – só deus sabe há quanto tempo eles enganam vocês.

Itachi pegou a foto e a examinou, não vendo nada de mais. Naruto e Sasuke estavam dormindo juntos, abraçados, nada diferente do normal. Sabia como as noites poderiam ser frias quando estavam em missão, e como poderiam sentir falta de casa e das pessoas amadas. Sabia que a última missão de Naruto e Sasuke era em dupla, os dois tinham passado mais de oito meses sozinhos, investigando uma organização que estava se formando. Somos os kages tinham comunicação com eles, disfarçados e incógnitos, os dois só tinham conforto um com o outro. Jamais acreditaria que Naruto ou Sasuke pudessem trair a ele ou a Nawaki, ainda mais vindo de quem vinha.

- Saia da minha frente antes de eu quebre seu pescoço peçonhento – Itachi ordenou frio, usando seu Sharingan e invadindo a mente da garota, e então viu algo que o fez desacordar a garota e prender suas mãos – temos uma espiã inimiga bem debaixo de nosso nariz.

- E uma idiota – Nawaki falou sorrindo de lado – vou guardar e colocar ao lado daquele que temos quando pequenos, lembram, que minha oka-chan tirou naquele piquenique?

- Aquele em que todos dormimos? – Sasuke perguntou tranqüilo, jamais acreditara que seu koi podia desconfiar ou pensar que o trairia com Naruto, ou que traria seu aniki, era honrado e orgulhoso demais para trair, e Naruto era seu irmão, era como dormir com Itachi e só tivera que abraçar Naruto porque a garota não cuidara de seu próprio material. Maldita genin cheia de malicia e maldade, perseguidora de merda, mas se ela era realmente uma espiã, receberia o que merecia e um pouco mais.

- Hai, koi – Nawaki sorriu macio – senti sua falta.

- E eu quase enlouqueci sem você – Sasuke replicou se aproximando e beijando a testa de Nawaki enquanto o abraçava, por mais que desejasse mais contato, não o faria diante de um público tão grande e quase desconhecido.

Hanzaki viu Uchiha Itachi, o mais sereno dos serenos, caminhar apressado para Uzumaki Naruto, depois de ter deixado a garota desacordada e com inibidores de chakra prendendo seus pulsos cair no chão, como se ela não fosse nada além de lixo, e se fosse realmente uma espiã, até mesmo lixo era melhor. Itachi pegou o loiro pela cintura e tocou seu rosto, mesmo que os olhos azuis já estivessem conectados com os seus. Um sorriso cheio de amor e devoção estava nos lábios de Itachi, um idêntico e mais luminoso estava nos lábios de Naruto.

- Saiai – Itachi sussurrou rouco – meu lindo Ruto, como senti sua falta.

- E eu a você, shujin – Naruto respondeu oferecendo os lábios para um beijo casto, apenas pelo contato, para se assegurarem que estavam novamente um com o outro.

- Trouxemos as plantas que as outras vilas separaram – Sasuke falou sorrindo – era a única missão que nos traria até vocês. Roubamos a missão dos verdadeiros escolhidos, Ruto usou sua habilidade com pergaminhos e selos para convencê-los.

- Não foi uma luta justa – Nawaki falou beijando o ombro que Sasuke, que estava bem maior que ele agora.

- Nunca é, quando o Ruto quer realmente alguma coisa – Sasuke sorriu para Nawaki – mas então Mizuke insistiu que trouxéssemos aquela idiota para que ela pudesse conhecer o possível pretendente que a família dela conseguiu aqui.

Nawaki franziu o nariz, obviamente pensando que nenhum dos habitantes de Oto merecia tal castigo.

- Ótimo, vocês podem ir até as estufas, onde acredito que estão esperando ansiosamente pelas novas mudas – Hanzaki falou benevolente, gostara daqueles dois Anbus de Konoha, fora que se divertiria vendo a decepção de todas as garotas apaixonadas por Nawaki e Itachi. Sempre avisara que os dois deveriam ser comprometidos, mas ninguém lhe ouvira – o que devemos fazer com ela?

- Comunique ao Hokage que foi encontrada uma espiã vinda de Konoha – Itachi falou – e prepare-se para receber pelo menos três kages, possivelmente quatro.

- Quando? – Hanzaki perguntou surpreso.

- Assim que a mensagem chegar a um, chegará aos outros – Itachi falou enquanto convocava um corvo – ele levara a carta com rapidez e segurança maior do que qualquer outra ave.

- Será feito – Hanzaki falou firme, não era uma brincadeira e aquele lixo pagaria por cada vida que colocara em perigo.

Itachi então puxou Naruto na direção da porta, iria levar seu amado as estufas, onde as mudas eram mais do que esperadas.

**

Zetsu jamais de arrependera da decisão de aceitar o acordo que a Aliança lhe oferecia. Primeiro porque o objetivo da Aliança era o mesmo que o levara a seguir Madara, e depois porque Madara estava morto e Zetsu já notava que o homem não desejava uma paz real, mas uma dominação.

Depois de um período curto em Konoha, onde conhecera os três kages que haviam começado a Aliança, Zetsu foi examinado, curado e liberado, recebido como shinobi fiel, e enviado por eles com a missão de ajudar o clã Fuuma a unirem os pequenos clãs shinobis espalhados por Arroz a criarem uma vila shinobi ali. Zetsu aceitara aquela missão com prazer, porque a sinceridade dos kages o atingira. Eles não estavam planejando dominar aquelas pessoas, eles estavam visando fortalecê-las e uni-las, para que ninguém jamais os dominasse, para que as guerras entre clãs não as destruísse. Eles haviam estendido mais de uma vez a mão em ajuda quando o Daymio se mostrava indiferente, mais de uma vez carroças chegavam às vilas destruídas por batalhas ou criminosos, sem que o Daymio se importasse com seu povo. A Aliança tinha alimentado o povo humilde, até mesmo os shinobis famintos.

E a Aliança havia ajudado os Fuuma a criarem Oto, e Oto a entrar para o mercado shinobi e comércio de produtos. E Oto tinha ajudado o povo comum de Arroz a cobrarem mudanças reais de seu Daymio, um povo cada vez mais miserável por causa dos pesados impostos cobrados, brutalizado por rebeldes e ladrões, que não tinha quase nada. Zetsu se sentia orgulhoso por ter feito sua parte, ter ajudado aquele povo a se fortalecer, a descobrir seu poder e orgulho, a prosperar. A Aliança tinha conseguido pressionar o Daymio de Arroz de outro lado também, politicamente, com o apoio de quase todos os outros governantes. A mensagem era clara, ou o Daymio começava a se portar como um governante deveria, ou perderia tudo e Zetsu sabia que não era uma ameaça vã ou blefe, a Aliança já tinha aniquilado governantes inescrupulosos antes e ajudado pretendentes mais dignos a ocuparem seus lugares de direito.

Fazia um ano que Iwa tinha se unido a Aliança e Terra prosperava a olhos vistos, os rebeldes todos tinham sido conduzidos de volta ao lar ou eliminados. As duas vilas ocultas de Terra estavam em harmonia, e agora Arroz estava em harmonia, os olhos vigiavam o Daymio e logo o filho dele, um rapaz inteligente e preocupado com seu povo, assumiria o controle do país, sem conflitos, porque Arroz não podia perder mais nada e porque o povo se recusava a continuar sendo governado por um tirano egoísta.

Isso fez Zetsu sorrir para as plantas em que trabalhava, aquela era a estufa de plantas medicinais, curas e venenos, quase sempre no mesmo vaso, ou lado a lado, em plantas diferentes. Uchiha Itachi ainda não chegara, o que não era normal, e tinham que abrir espaço para mais plantas, que chegariam de Suna, Konoha, Iwa, Ame e Kiri. Zetsu estava excitado, já pensando no quanto poderia aprender e ensinar com as novas mudas.

Uchiha Itachi estava ali com ele há seis meses, era sério, tranqüilo, silencioso e pontual. Zetsu gostava dele, mesmo odiando todo o burburinho feminino que o Uchiha gerava. O fato de Itachi ignorar tudo isso e rejeitar cada uma das corajosas moças que se declaravam para ele, gerava ainda mais mistério e brilho ao fascínio que o calado Uchiha exercia. Zetsu pensava que Itachi tinha alguém em seu coração, alguém que estava longe, porque os olhos negros sempre brilhavam mais quando recebia cartas de casa. Era essa a parte triste de ser shinobi, a vida na estrada, as missões longas e longínquas.

Então a ajudante de Oto entrou, ela sempre olhava sonhadoramente para Itachi, enquanto o moreno ignorava sua existência. Zetsu sabia que Sasame intercalava sua devoção entre Fuuma Arashi, o primo da jovem e Itachi, ambos a ignoravam, embora Arashi fosse mais delicado ao tratar dos avanços da jovem.

- Ninjas estrangeiros chegaram à vila – Sasame falou empolgada – estão com Hanzaki-sama.

- Hn – Zetsu respondeu irritado pelo anuncio do obvio,

- Ele é Amaru – Sasame falou apontando a pessoa estranha parada a porta da estufa, olhando bestificada para as plantas com um sorriso de reconhecimento e devoção.

- Ele? – Zetsu usou de ironia, nem precisa olhar para saber que era uma garota que começava a examinar os vasos, mostrando que conhecia um pouco de plantas medicinais, já que ia direto para as exclusivamente curadoras.

- Hai – Sasame sorriu e então seu sorriso morreu ao ver Itachi entrando abraçado ao filho do Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto – o que...

- Ruto-nii, encontrou seu koi – Amaru falou feliz – ouvi bastante sobre você durante a viagem até aqui, Itachi-san.

Itachi sorriu ao concordar, ele e Nawaki tinham ouvido um resumo da missão anterior narrado por Naruto e Sasuke, que tinham espionado e destruído um antigo companheiro de Orochimaru que escapara das mãos da Anbu quando os aliados do traidor haviam sido caçados. Amaru era a discípula de Haido, o antigo associando de Orochimaru que estava tentando invocar um demônio chamado Reibi de outra dimensão, e usá-lo para destruir Konoha com uma versão moderna dos Sora-nins. Um trabalho grande de espionagem, desmascaramento e finalmente aniquilação, os shinobis que estavam sendo treinados por Haido em segredo estavam agora nas vilas da Aliança, sendo integrados a elas. Itachi e Nawaki não podiam deixar de se sentirem meio invejosos da missão de Naruto e Sasuke.

Nawaki notou então os olhos da garota Sasame saindo de Itachi e viu que as ilusões românticas que a garota criara para Itachi estavam migrando para Sasuke, graças à semelhança física entre os dois irmãos, por isso resolveu deixar claro que aquele tinha dono também.

- Esse é meu noivo, Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi – Nawaki sorriu para Sasuke, que tinha o braço em sua cintura, protetor e possessivo.

- Prazer em finalmente conhecê-los – Zetsu falou calmo, se divertindo com a cara de desassossego e decepção de Sasame. A menina jamais seria realmente uma grande shinobi, mas seria um perigo a si mesma e aos outros se não parasse de se oferecer para todo o shinobi bonito e forte que encontrasse – vocês trouxeram também as minhas novas mudas?

Naruto pegou três pergaminhos do cinto e os abriu sobre uma mesa de jardinagem. Itachi beijou-lhe os cabelos antes de dar espaço para que Zetsu observasse a perfeição dos selos de Naruto. O primeiro pergaminho tinha seis círculos de invocação e Naruto fez o selo de liberação, fazendo Zetsu ofegar de contentamento. Fuuma Arashi, intrigado pela presença de dois novos Anbus de Konoha, entrou na estufa e observou bestificado o trabalho que estava sendo realizado. Era o chefe do que seria a Anbu de Oto, tinham muito o que aprender ainda sobre selos e Hanzaki havia lhe dito que um dos novos Anbus era um mestre de selos. Itachi tinha lhes ensinado muito, por isso agora podiam usar as máscaras sem as humilharem, mas aquele conhecimento lhes faltava. Teria que convencer o loiro a ensiná-los pelo menos o básico sobre selos de transporte.

- Incrível – Zetsu sussurrou vendo o loiro o incentivar com a cabeça, pegou então o primeiro vaso de flor, vendo a muda em perfeito estado, verde e fértil como se tivesse acabado de deixar seu lugar na estufa, até mesmo um leve orvalho se prendia nas folhas verdes – são de Ame e Kiri?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu abrindo o segundo pergaminho enquanto Zetsu afastava os outros vasos, liberando espaço – essas são de Suna e Iwa, Tachi enviou uma lista daquelas naturais nessas regiões que já tinham aqui, perfeitamente adaptadas, por isso trouxemos apenas as que não tinham.

Mais cinco vasos foram convocados, para contentamento de Zetsu, que mostrava seu entusiasmo ao tocar todas as mudas perfeitas, com um sorriso aberto e sincero nos lábios.

- E de Konoha, a única que vocês não possuem – Naruto falou e ao abrir o pergaminho, Zetsu já entendeu a complexidade de transportar tal planta. Seus dedos coçaram de entusiasmo – _Atropa Belladonna_, um veneno, ou uma cura, dependendo de quem e quanto dela se manipula.

- Sim! – Zetsu tocou a planta com reverencia, ainda mais do que o normal. Jamais haviam conseguido transportar uma muda em segurança, elas sempre pereciam, apenas o comércio das folhas, bagas ou flores chegava a eles. Agora tinha uma para cuidar, uma perfeita e madura planta, pronta para ser podada e gerar outras pequenas mudinhas perfeitas e saldáveis.

Naruto sorriu olhando para Itachi por sobre o ombro e aceitando o beijo leve que o moreno lhe deu, então puxou o último pergaminho e o abriu.

- Essas não têm tanta utilidade medicinal – Naruto falou calmo, abrindo o pergaminho – alfazema, alecrim, manjerona e, por fim, minha orquídea predileta, a doce _Vainilla_, ou baunilha, como é seu nome comum. São usadas como temperos ou aromatizantes, mas eu os adoro e não estavam na lista que o Tachi enviou, eu pensei que não seria...

Naruto parou de falar quando viu Zetsu tocando as plantas com a mesma reverencia que havia tocado nas demais. Os olhos escuros estavam gratos e Naruto sorriu timidamente.

- Obrigado – Zetsu falou baixo, reverente – realmente obrigado. Elas serão muito bem cuidadas e muito úteis, não só para temperos e aromas, mas para a cura também.

Naruto sorriu novamente, um sorriso luminoso e Zetsu respondeu com um parecido, mas em menor intensidade.

- Esse é o meu saiai – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, que corou enquanto sua pele se arrepiava – o que vão fazer agora?

- Descansar – Sasuke respondeu – mas podemos ajudar aqui se...

- Podem ir – Zetsu falou excitado – você também, Itachi. Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho.

- Zetsu-san, se importaria se eu ficasse e o ajudasse? – Amaru perguntou baixinho, quase implorando – eu gostaria de aprender sobre elas, se não se importar.

Zetsu sorriu de lado, concordando, e então enxotou todos os demais para fora de sua estufa.

- E Sasame – Amaru falou quando a menina, agora irritada pelo fato de que os dois shinobis lindos de Konoha tinham donos, estava na porta – eu sou uma garota, não garoto.

Sasame arregalou os olhos enquanto os demais riam. Ela temeu ver Itachi rindo dela, mas o moreno não estava mais a vista, nem Naruto e por isso piscou surpresa.

- Apressados – Amaru comentou rindo do desaparecimento repentino de Itachi e Ruto-nii.

- Oito longos meses longe um do outro – Nawaki suspirou – chegou a doer.

- Eles vão recuperar o tempo perdido – Sasuke falou sorrindo – e nós também, koi.

- Vou mandar nossos ninjas se afastarem da área onde os aposentos de Itachi-san estão – Arashi, já que só vira o borrão do que parecia Naruto nos braços de Itachi, indo na direção onde os aposentos de Itachi ficavam.

- Não se preocupe com isso – Nawaki sorriu brejeiro.

- Eles sempre usam jutsu de barreira e silêncio – Sasuke sorriu ao ver os olhos do homem se arregalarem – acredite, eles podem ser...perigosos...se interrompidos.

- Muito perigoso – Nawaki sorriu – o que me faz lembrar: aquela puta me deve uma, por ficar te espreitando. Ela realmente pensou que eu ia acreditar que você me trairia, e com Ruto? Você se mataria antes de me trair, ou ao seu irmão e o Ruto...ele nos deu a vida que temos, porque ele nos magoaria?

- As pessoas atacam com o que pensam que as feriria e com o que são capazes de fazer – Sasuke falou beijando de leve os lábios de Nawaki – e ela subestimou nossos laços, meu koibito. É bem simples, ela não nos conhece, nos subestima, assim como subestima toda a união que temos, individualmente e coletivamente. A Grande Aliança não é mais nosso sonho, é nossa realização e somente uma tola agiria contra o que é puro e bom.

- Não é a primeira vez que ela age contra Ruto-nii – Nawaki falou baixo, guiando Sasuke para seu quarto, sem se importar com Sasame e Arashi, que os seguiam – ela parece usar você como desculpa para persegui-lo. É como se ela o odiasse, ela o culpa por tudo que não dá certo em sua vida.

- Ela o odeia – Sasuke concordou – porque Ruto-chan é tudo que ela sempre quis ser e jamais será. Eu sou apenas a desculpa, sempre foi assim, sabe? Ela sempre desejou ser ele, puni-lo, sentir-se superior a ele. E jamais conseguiu, mesmo na outra existência, ela sempre foi fraca, tola e inútil. O culpou por me matar, quando até mesmo aquela minha existência desejava isso. Sabe, eu vi o momento, em que eu abri quase que propositalmente a minha guarda, eu o vi hesitar, ele não desejava aquilo, eu era seu laço mais forte e mais doloroso, ele já tinha lutado tanto por mim. E então, como prova de que jamais deixaria de me amar, ele me matou, porque eu já não era eu. Ele me deu redenção, e quando voltou, ele me protegeu e me cercou de todas as formas possíveis, assim como me incentivou a mostrar para você o que eu sentia, para que minha felicidade fosse completa.

Nawaki sorriu, beijando os lábios de Sasuke e então o puxou para dentro de seu quarto, nenhum dos dois pensou realmente antes de fazer os selos do jutsu de barreira e de silêncio, também poderiam ficar perigosos quando interrompidos, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo afastados.

**

Arashi ficou na porta da estufa, há anos não via uma jovem se mover e conversar sem afetação. Amaru parecia nem ao menos se importar com seu gênero, ela havia explicado a Zetsu que durante as viagens, e ela sempre viajara muito, indo onde doenças atacavam, era mais seguro se vestir como menino, pois os perigos, embora tivesse diminuído muito, ainda existiam. Fora que roupas mais femininas quase sempre tinham decotes ou eram curtas, o que a irritavam na hora de ter que se mover ou inclinar sobre um paciente. Seu objetivo era a cura, era aprender, não conseguir um marido ou namorado.

Amaru não se importava com as coisas normais a uma jovem, isso era quase único e Zetsu era compreensivo com ela. O jounin ex-Akatsuki tinha lhe explicado a utilidade de todas as plantas ali, assim como Nawaki estava lhe ensinando a usar chakra para curar. Ela não tinha vila, mas pensava em ficar ali em Oto, ser útil, e servir a Aliança que havia a protegido e aos seus de um destino de sacrifício. Seu ex-sensei, alguém em quem ela acreditara, a quem devia a vida, era uma farsa, um usurpador que se escondia atrás de uma aparência bondosa e pacata para coletar dados ao seu objetivo, mas os dois Anbus que a haviam resgatado haviam sido compreensivos com ela e sua dualidade. O professor paciente e amável que ela tinha em sua memória, o homem que lhe havia salvo a vida e estava lhe ensinando a salvar também, tinha sido morto pelo demônio, um demônio que vivia dentro do coração de seu sensei. Ela entendera isso, e sabia que era mais fácil compreender e perdoar, amar a parte certa e repudiar a errada. Todos tinham demônios dentro de si, à diferença é que os bons lutavam bravamente contra ele.

Ela estava derrotando seu próprio demônio, não se entregaria ao ódio, a raiva e a desilusão, não passaria sua vida mutilada pela traição.

- Ah, você está aqui, oni-chan – Sasame falou parada atrás de Arashi e abraçando-o pela cintura, naquela posição, podia encostar os seios em desenvolvimento nas costas do primo, mostrar que já era mulher – veio me ver?

- Vim ver Amaru – Arashi falou tranqüilo, sabendo exatamente o que a priminha estava fazendo e se sentindo irritado por isso. Como uma mulher de sua família tinha a coragem de se portar assim? Como se oferecia a ele se jamais tinha tratado-a de modo diferente da forma como um irmão mais velho trata sua irmãzinha? Eram primos em primeiro grau, eram quase irmãos – e tentar encontrar Ruto.

- Ele está na Anbu – Amaru falou sem se voltar para os primos na porta, estava ajudando Zetsu a transplantar mudas – Itachi está com ele, estão dando uma aula básica de transporte por pergaminhos e selos de transporte.

- Como se você soubesse o que é isso – Sasame repreendeu rancorosa.

- Sei um pouco – Amaru respondeu tranqüila – Naruto me explicou alguma coisa enquanto desenhava os selos nas estufas de Konoha, Kiri, Ame, Iwa e Suna. O mais difícil foi o da beladona, por ser uma planta extremamente venenosa, em grandes doses, além de mais delicada, deve se ter mais afastamento e proteção no selo.

- Realmente? – Arashi sorriu se aproximando – eu vi os símbolos, complexos e ao mesmo tempo simples.

- Hai – Amaru sorriu de lado, dando um breve olhar a Arashi, que a fez corar pela intensidade com que a olhava – Zetsu-san sabe mais do que eu, afinal, ele é um ninja.

- E você é só uma...

- Curandeira – Zetsu cortou Sasame – o que a torna mais importante do que você, que é apenas uma menininha oferecida.

Sasame arregalou os olhos, ofendida pela forma como Zetsu a tratava. Aquele homem jamais a suportara.

- Não fale assim com ela, Zetsu-san – Amaru falou baixo, mas não havia repreensão em sua voz – é apenas uma menininha mimada. Um dia ela vai crescer e ver que a vida não é esse conto de fadas que ela imagina.

- Sim – Zetsu concordou quase rancoroso, tivera sua cota de sofrimento, agora tinha a reparação por isso – mas eu não tenho paciência para chiliques infantis.

- Sasame sempre foi protegida por nosso clã, porque durante muito tempo, foi a mais nova – Arashi falou olhando repressor para Sasame – com a criação de Oto, com a unificação de Arroz, novas crianças nasceram, mas esquecemos de avisar a ela que gênios não nascem prontos, eles se fazem.

- Temos várias provas de Konoha para provar – Zetsu falou irritado – Uchiha Itachi e seu irmãozinho, assim como Nawaki e o próprio Ruto.

- Os Uchiha nascem com o Sharingan – Sasame gritou.

- Não, eles nascem com a propensão a desenvolver o Sharingan – Amaru corrigiu dura, odiava ataques femininos, Sakura tinha dado vários durante a viagem de Konoha até ali – o que fazer com isso é resultado da dedicação de cada um. Os dois desenvolveram ao máximo seus Sharingan. Nawaki nasceu com o brilho do clã Senju, mas começou a aprender jutsus de cura ainda na infância, com cinco ou seis anos, e ao descobrir seus elementos primários e secundários, ele se dedicou a eles, usando-os para criar o terciário. Quanto ao Ruto, ele diz que é quem teve tudo mais fácil, por causa de Kyuubi, mas Sasuke disse que ele treina com a raposa desde que era um bebê, que jamais passou um dia sem treinar. Desenvolveu e aprimorou com perfeição sua genética Namikaze e Uzumaki, aprimorou-se no controle do chakra de Kyuubi. Se tornou mestre em selos aos doze anos, podendo ensinar qualquer um e não parou ai, continuou pesquisando e estudando, e partilhando seus conhecimentos. Tem quatorze anos, quase quinze e já é um jounin, está há na Anbu e já virou capitão. Você tem a mesma idade, é uma shinobi, o que você é?

Sasame ofegou, dando um passo atrás como que atingida fisicamente e esperou que alguém viesse ao seu auxilio. Ninguém foi, Arashi concordava com a cabeça e Zetsu sorria levemente, verificando o trabalho perfeito que Amaru fazia. A garota tinha um jeito com as palavras que o encantava, assim como tinha jeito para as plantas. Zetsu gostava de suas perguntas inteligentes e mãos habilidosas, assim como já percebia que o jovem Arashi estava sempre observando a ajuizada jovem.

- Genin – Amaru respondeu por Sasame – é apenas uma genin, sem aptidões, sem jutsus que não os mais simples de sua família. Quase todos da sua idade já são pelo menos chunnins, alguns já são jounins. Eu, pelo menos, tenho a desculpa de que jamais fui apresentada ao chakra, mas já estou no nível chunnin iryou, e só fazem dois meses que comecei a aprender. O que isso a torna?

Arashi riu baixinho.

- Preguiçosa – Amaru respondeu mais uma vez, ela tinha uma veia orgulhosa também – se parasse de perder tanto tempo pensando em se vestir para ser notada, ou tentando flertar com seu primo, poderia dedicar mais tempo ao seu treinamento e se tornar útil a essa vila e a Aliança que salvou sua bunda e a de muitos pelo mundo.

Sasame olhou insultada para Amaru antes de tentar sair majestosamente e tropeçar nos próprios pés, ou melhor, nas echarpes que usava como cinto.

- E mais uma coisa – Amaru falou fazendo o rosto corado de humilhação de Sasame se voltar para ela – ao tentar conquistar um homem, não o chame de irmão, acaba com o clima. O cérebro absorve como incesto e isso destrói qualquer sedução.

Arashi concordou com um suspiro enquanto Zetsu dava ênfase à revelação de Amaru.

- A não ser que seja um tarado – Zetsu sussurrou, fazendo Amaru e Arashi rirem com ele.

**-**

A pele pálida brilhava ao luar, como uma pérola recém coletada, úmida pela água do mar. Úmida, também, estava a pele, mas em vez da água marinha, o que a cobria era suor. Os olhos amendoados estavam abertos, quase cegos de prazer, assim como a boca rosada e bem desenhada. As pupilas dilatadas provavam que os gemidos eram reais, assim como a forma como os músculos do corpo relaxavam e contraiam conforme os toques que recebiam.

Os olhos negros piscaram e então o Sharingan, escarlate e poderoso, brilhou na escuridão quase total do quarto. Não pela dor, era um shinobi, estava acostumado a dor e sentir o pênis de seu amado deslizando delicadamente para dentro dele não lhe causava dor. Tinha sido bem preparado, era o prazer que ativava seu limite genético, o seu prazer e o de seu amado.

Os cabelos loiros faziam cócegas em seu peito, o ofego de júbilo soou como uma prece sagrada. O prazer do loiro era o seu prazer. Quando começara a sentir isso? Quando o seu prazer e o seu contentamento não eram mais o suficiente? Será que não fora sempre assim? Tão conectados, mesmo quando afastados? Tão unidos, como se fosse parte da mesma alma, ocupando corpos diferentes e que ainda ressonavam uma com a outra e ansiavam pelos momentos de união plena.

Sabia apenas que o sorriso do loiro era o seu sorriso, que as lágrimas do loiro eram o seu pesar, e que o mesmo se dava aquele belo ser que o completava agora, em corpo e espírito. O ato sexual jamais fora apenas algo carnal, era uma extensão das palavras, uma prova dos sentimentos mais profundos e fortes que tinha em seu coração.

Os olhos ambarinos se ergueram então, o sorriso que amava surgiu, e os corpos recomeçaram a dança primitiva e sagrada que falava de devoção, de amor, de entrega e de esperança. A mais antiga dança de todos os tempos, a mais sagrada, a dança dos apaixonados, milenar e sempre nova, como se fosse sempre a primeira vez. Mágica, porque estavam tão carentes um do outro, tão profundamente abalados por aqueles oito meses de afastamento, que agiam como compulsivos nos primeiros movimentos. Como viciados em plena crise de abstinência que se deparam com sua droga.

Mas o desespero passara, deixando apenas a calma e letárgica satisfação.

- Sasuke – Nawaki chamou apaixonado, a voz embargada pelo prazer que sentia.

O moreno apenas gemeu alto, entregue, puxando o outro para um beijo duro. Amava seu lindo Nawaki, seu doce Nawaki. Jamais poderia sonhar com nada melhor ou diferente do que o homem que amava e ao qual o corpo venerava como se fosse à morada de um deus. O seu deus. Se o mundo todo desaparecesse e ele ainda tivesse Nawaki, então tudo poderia ser concertado e mantido, mas se Nawaki não existisse e o mundo permanecesse, não haveria qualquer sentido.

Talvez fosse aquela existência que lhe faltava, por isso se perdera tão facilmente naquela outra existência patética e triste. Sem Nawaki, nada fazia sentido.

- Na-chan – Sasuke sussurrou provocador, mordendo os lábios carnudos de seu amante antes de arranhar-lhe as costas por conta dos movimentos precisos que Nawaki fazia para penetrá-lo, pressionando implacável sua próstata e o enlouquecendo.

- Suke, meu Suke – Nawaki começou a repetir como um mantra, a cada estocada, os corpos deslizando um pelo outro, febris e prontos para o ápice que não tardaria.

Já não eram mais crianças, já tinham aprendido a prolongar o prazer, a segurar a necessidade, a brincar com a carência. Professor e aluno um do outro, tinham aprendido juntos a brincar na beira do precipício e recuar lentamente, até dançarem na beirada mais uma vez, prolongando o momento do vôo.

E haviam brincado, muitas e muitas vezes. Sabendo que era isso que Nawaki iria fazer e não estando disposto a esperar mais, Sasuke prendeu-o melhor com as pernas e usou uma das mãos para segurar uma das nádegas redondas de seu amante.

- Não – Nawaki choramingou cheio de necessidade, a qual negaria para que Sasuke tivesse mais prazer e isso fez o moreno sorrir ainda mais.

Com um movimentos sinuoso, digno de mérito, uma prova do corpo Uchiha perfeitamente treinado e alongado, Sasuke moveu seus quadris, forçando Nawaki todo dentro dele e insinuando dois dedos para dentro do loiro, pressionado sua próstata exatamente como a dele era pressionada.

Com um grito de júbilo, movendo-se errático, como erráticos eram os movimentos de Sasuke, os dois chegaram juntos a beirada e não houve escapatória. Juntos, agarrados como âncoras um ao outro, eles despencaram.

Minutos mais tarde, ou horas, ou segundos, ainda aninhados e exaustos, os dois se beijaram lentamente, languidamente, antes de se aninharem ainda mais um ao outro. Os corpos precisavam de descanso, para recuperarem energia e para curarem os danos causados pelas mordidas de amor que ambos ostentavam como medalhas.

O mundo poderia cair que não perceberiam, ou no caso, quatro kages poderiam chegar, que nem perceberiam. Amanhã, quando acordassem, depois de comerem alguma coisa, pensariam nisso, afinal, não estavam em guerra e se fossem realmente necessários, Itachi ou Naruto, ou ambos, saberiam como acordá-los. Agora só precisavam um do outro.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois é, resolvi adiantar um pouco as coisas, porque o Natal está ai e vou viajar com a família, sem meu PC, o que me garante pouco ou nenhum acesso a internet. Irmãos, que os merece? Eu, porque adoro provocá-los! Espero que gostem de mais essa inclusão, e dos novos casais a se formar.**

**Obrigado a todos que comentam, apreciam ou apenas lêem. Espero que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu com Linhas.**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Lady Yuraa: Pois é, onde será que eu deixei a Rin? Estou procurando, sinceramente, eu me esqueci dela! Pronto, falei! E daí? Sabe quantos personagens rondam a minha mente, e você quer que eu me lembre da Rin? Eu não posso pensar em tudo! (brincadeirinha, eu esqueci da Rin realmente, mas agora já sei o que fazer com ela, muito obrigado, estava faltando alguém para encaixar, um encalhado na história e eis que surge a luz, e tem também o detalhe dos pergaminhos. Porque eu tinha que inventar pergaminhos? Qual era a idéia que eu tinha de fazer com os malditos pergaminhos? Pense, pense...pense!!!!). E não, ela e Sakura não são parentes, embora a Rin se torne um pouco melhor agora.**

**Quanto ao fim de Linhas, estou sentindo a mesma melancolia, ainda mais porque ainda há personagens que devem aparecer, casais a formar e lemons a fazer, não se preocupe, estou trabalhando no dezessete já! Percebe o terror? Jamais fui tão longe em uma fic e agora não consigo terminar. Tem que ficar exatamente como a minha mente deseja, por isso, vá se acostumando, mas não para tão logo.**

**Muito obrigado pelos elogios aos meus outros trabalhos, eu amo todos eles, tem um lugar cativo e eterno em meu coração, porque eu realmente vivi aquelas histórias enquanto estava trabalhando nelas, lembro da idéia original que gerou cada uma delas, do trabalho e bloqueio que tive em cada etapa. Assim como Linha, embora menores, elas me fizeram sorrir.**

**Quanto ao Gaa-chan, foi nessas latinhas da Bauducco que eu pensei ao escrever...talvez porque tenha uma aqui do meu lado, me ajudando nos momentos de crise, com tanto lemon de casais diferentes rolando na minha mente, eu preciso de chocolate! A deixa de quem vai ficar com Gaara estava no outro cap, mas ninguém pegou, e eu pensando que tinha deixado claro...(mais uma vez, as coisas parecem só acontecer na minha mente!).**

**O Kashi ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, porque Anko-chan não tem mais somente três irmãozinhos, ela tem seis, adendos familiares. Kimimaro, Kabuto e Iruka ajudarão seus belos kois a atormentar o invasor que está tentando roubar a hime deles! (pensando agora, eu não sou uma boa pessoa, eu sou vingativa, não sou?)**

**Quanto a coisa rosa, sim ela terá o que merece porque ela me irritou demais no último cap do mangá que ela apareceu, dando a entender que meu Naruto-chan precioso é um prêmio de consolação porque o emo-amante-de-cobras foi finalmente decretado um traidor, como se isso fosse um segredo! Ela vai pagar por isso!!! (dessa vez eu me recuso a me considerar uma má pessoa, sou humana, ela merece sofrer!).**

**Espero que continue gostando, eu tenho modificações a fazer no quinze, e talvez no dezesseis...meu deus, onde essa fic vai para?**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Nannao: Obrigado, e sim, a fic ainda está em andamento, eu não poderia deixá-las sem uma conclusão aceitável e ainda não escrevi tudo que queria. Espero que continue apreciando,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Dizer que Oto tremeu quando estandartes de Taki, Hoshi, Kiri, Iwa, Suna e Konoha foi avistado, próximos demais da vila, seria uma má analogia. O que fez sua população não correr ou se esconder, foi à visão do símbolo de Oto, sobreposto junto com os demais, incluído na união.

Isso trouxe um sorriso orgulhoso a Hanzaki, ele e seu povo eram parte daquele sonho, daquela conquista. Eram vistos como iguais e nada poderia lhe trazer mais alegria. Nem mesmo o fato da jovem Sasame estar se esforçando para aprender e aprimorar os jutsus de família e se tornar mais eficiente. Ainda havia um longo caminho para a jovem, mas não para Oto. O caminho daquela vila agora era seguir como irmã, junto às demais e foi como irmão que ele se preparou para saudar os demais kages.

Os dois primeiros eram o jovem Shibuki de Taki e a bela Natsuhi de Hoshi, e então vinham Sasori de Suna e Horoki de Iwa, finalmente os dois primeiros kages da Aliança, Nagato e Minato.

Eles entraram em procissão, cercados por poucos, mas habilidosos shinobis. A esposa do Hokage por Konoha, o amante do Kazekage, a filha do Mizukage, a doce e jovem Makoto, que deveria ter mais ou menos doze anos agora.

Os shinobis da Aliança que residiam ou estavam em Oto se alinharam para formar a passagem do Otokage, mostrando-se aos demais. Hanzaki então lhes guiou para o salão onde poderiam se sentar e conversar, os shinobis e aldeões poderiam comentar a pompa com que os irmãos kages tinham chego, e teriam assuntos mais privativos a tratar, espiões podiam estar em toda parte, até mesmo em uma genin quase inútil.

Quando Hanzaki terminou de saudar a todos os irmãos kages, pode ver a jovem Makoto pendurada no filho do Hokage, enquanto a mãe do rapaz os abraçava.

- Algumas existências, ainda mais aquelas que só surgiram por causa do sacrifico dele, o amam mais do que tudo – Nagato falou pausadamente – é assim como minha Makoto, e é assim como Senju Nawaki, que não vejo aqui.

- Se não vê Sasuke também, deve saber onde ele está – Minato provocou, batendo nas costelas de Nagato, que sorriu ao concordar – ah, o amor jovem.

- Seu filho passou dois dias trancado em um quarto – Hanzaki comentou, fazendo Minato corar e então rir divertido – acho que eles estão revezando.

- Mas Naruto-san passou outros dois dando aulas para nós da Anbu e para os jounins da vila – Arashi comentou depois de saudar respeitosamente os kages – seu conhecimento sobre selos nos mostrou a nossas debilidades na área, e já começamos a ver os benefícios do conhecimento em nossos jutsus.

- Sim, meu filho me ajuda com os meus próprios selos também – Minato sorriu amplamente – mas estamos aqui porque uma espiã foi encontrada. Meu futuro genro a encontrou, o que me leva a pergunta, porque entrou na mente dela, Itachi?

- Porque ela estava tentando me virar contra meu saiai – Itachi falou serenamente, espantando Arashi e Hanzaki, que não tinham visto o moreno se mover de junto a Sasori para chegar a eles, então notaram Sasori e Deidara próximos o suficiente para ouvir – não é surpresa a ninguém de Konoha que Haruno Sakura tem uma obsessão por meu irmãozinho, e que isso justifica, para ela, a perseguição e difamação que sempre moveu contra Uzumaki Naruto. Usando a desculpa das negociações paternas com um jovem de Oto, ela iria se infiltrar na vila e mandar as possíveis debilidades que observasse a Kumo, de onde viria uma invasão.

- O Raikage...

- Temo que não, Nagato – Itachi interrompeu, mostrando que entre eles não havia formalidades inúteis – temo que estejamos enganados, o Raikage em si não é um problema, seu Conselho é.

- A maldição de vilas antigas – Sasori resmungou contraindo os olhos – não sabem a sorte que tem, meus amigos, por suas vilas serem praticamente novas.

- Sei sim, Sasori – Natsuhi falou baixo, sorrindo para Naruto, que agora se unia ao grupo com sua mãe e a filha do Mizukage e seu próprio filho Sumaru – eu pesquisei um pouco, descobri que um Conselho pode ser o melhor amigo, o que é o caso agora, ou pior adversário de uma vila, como foi no passado. O que o Conselho de Konoha fez foi criminoso, infelizmente, não foi só o Conselho de lá, mas o de Ame, Kiri, Suna e Iwa também.

- E quase sempre, o kage não tem qualquer noção do que está realmente acontecendo – Minato falou baixo, lembrando do que Naru-chan havia exposto em Konoha e em como até hoje os membros do antigo Conselho de Anciões era supervisionado, assim como o poder do novo Conselho era limitado em Konoha e em outras vilas da Aliança.

- É uma ferida ainda aberta – Horoki falou com dor em seus olhos, fora a última vila a se unir e ainda doía pensar em quantas vidas foram perdidas por causa da ganância e do desejo de vingança de alguns. Descobrir que os rebeldes e terroristas de sua vila eram apoiados pelo Conselho só tornara a traição mais profunda. Mas graças a Aliança, Iwa estava forte e prosperando. O povo tinha fé novamente, tinha esperança e era por isso que lutavam, porque essas coisas são vicejavam na paz. Konoha não era mais a implacável inimiga, era uma das fontes de futuro, presente no primeiro momento com seus ninjas bem treinados e depois com as carroças contente mais do que grãos, sementes, animais e tecidos, eram carroças trazendo um futuro – uma ferida que cicatriza, limpa finalmente, mas mesmo assim, uma ferida. Muitos dos meus shinobis morreram nas mãos inescrupulosas daqueles que pensam somente em si mesmos.

- É uma vergonha para minha vila – Minato falou penitente – Ibiki está com Mizuki. Iruka avisou que estava desconfiado dele, seu comportamento estava estranho desde que a namorada havia deixado-o por outro. Sempre percebi a perseguição da jovem Sakura, tão fútil quanto todos os seus demais atos, mas jamais pensei que ela chegaria a tanto.

- Felizmente ela não tem muito conhecimento shinobi – Itachi informou – é quase uma inútil, sua única força é a obsessão que sente, a inveja que a alimenta. Ela desejaria ser seu filho, Minato, e mais, ela pensa que tudo que ele é e o que tem, deveria ser dela, que por direito, era dela.

- Por que a mensagem para não trazermos nenhuma dos jinchuurikis nas comitivas? – Sasori perguntou cauteloso.

Hanzaki e Arashi arregalaram os olhos, não tinham conhecimento desse pedido de Itachi, por isso olharam também para o moreno.

- Porque o desrespeito dela a Naruto poderia os forçá-los a eliminá-la – Itachi falou sereno – eu mesmo estive bem próximo a fazer isso. A loucura dela...mas se analisarmos, sua outra existência também mostrava esse traço, não? Alguém sem esperança, sem objetivo que não o de humilhar, ferir ou cobiçar. Se o meu sangue ferveu ao ver o que ela sentia por meu Ruto, e não se enganem, eu não era o amante ou amado, era o capitão Anbu ao interrogá-la, e mesmo assim, pelo companheiro de armas que conheço e com quem treino, eu pensei em matá-la. Imagine um dos membros da irmandade jinchuuriki, cujo orgulho se agrega entorno de Naruto e do estandarte que ele é, o exemplo que ele produz? Imaginem como reagiriam se ouvissem ela chamando-o de monstro, demônio e dando desculpas com sua lógica torcida da forma como ele enredou todos nós em sua trama maldosa e sedutora, que visa apenas tomar para si todos os homens atraentes e poderosos e fazer da vida dela um inferno.

Minato olhou para baixo, sentindo o chakra de todos os kages, inclusive o seu mesmo, oscilando com raiva. Aqueles que tinham conhecido Naru-chan e que conheciam Ruto-chan, para eles, era quase doloroso ouvir alguém falando assim de uma existência que lhes dera tanto e que recebera tão pouco de volta. Sim, eles o amavam, mas isso era o mínimo que podiam fazer por quem lhes tinha dado a vida que tinham, a própria existência.

Então outro chakra foi sentido, rodeando-os, acalmando-os, o chakra de Uzumaki Naruto, quem deveria estar mais insultado por tudo aquilo, lhes mostrava serenidade e alegria pelo reencontro.

- Não está completamente errada, embora seus motivos sejam podres, eu sou um monstro, como muitos aqui – Naruto falou sorrindo – Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, Itachi, meu pai, todos nós possuímos forças monstruosas, isso é fato. E quando a ser um demônio sedutor, não deixa de ser verdade, Makoto também é, não é?

- Hai, nii-chan – Makoto sorriu se espichando para beijar a face de Naruto.

Itachi sorriu de lado, vendo que Naruto tinha conseguido desaparecer com o clima de ódio e revolta.

- Começo a entender porque não a matou – Horoki comentou baixo, olhando para o loiro, uma cópia mais delicada e sensual do Hokage.

- Não é fácil, quando meu saiai fica monitorando meu chakra e intenção assassina – Itachi falou calmo – mas é claro, ele só conseguiu me impedir porque era de meu interesse mantê-la viva.

- Vou tirar o que você conseguiu e o que não conseguiu também – Nagato falou calmo e então olhou para sua filha – ou melhor, deixarei que minha filha o faça, afinal, é de conhecimento comum que tenho a tendência a me mostrar super protetor em relação à Naruto.

Sasame, que os observava, ia se meter quando viu a menina fazendo um selo que não conhecia e seus olhos azuis como os da mãe se transformaram, mostrando o Rin'negan que seu pai lhe legara.

- A pena por traição, em qualquer nação e vila, é a morte – Natsuhi colocou calmamente, enquanto se acomodavam na sala de interrogatório onde Haruno Sakura já estava presa a cadeira – mas estamos em Oto, e temos que respeitar as leis de Oto, principalmente se ela seria a maior prejudicada. São as vidas desse povo que se perderiam em um ataque.

- A pena em Oto é a morte também – Hanzaki falou calmo – mas eu deixarei a cargo de meu irmão Hokage o destino da jovem, afinal, ela deve ter pais.

- Que estão profundamente envergonhados pelo destino de sua filha. Para alegrá-los, parece que a senhora Haruno está esperando um novo bebê, e esse, todos nós esperamos, será um aldeão ou shinobi fiel.

Sakura rosnou para eles, sabia do parasita que sua mãe esperava, isso a fizera aceitar aquela missão de espionagem para o espião de Kumo. Ele havia prometido que quando Konoha fosse de Kumo, Sasuke seria seu e o demônio sofreria. Mas deveria ter previsto que o demônio tentaria impedi-la de conseguir o que era seu destino. Ele sempre se metia e roubava o que era dela!

Então Sakura sentiu uma dor intensa em sua cabeça, mas estava amarrada e não podia se mover, também parecia não conseguir fechar os olhos, porque mesmo sabendo que os seus estavam fechados, ela ainda via os olhos estranhos da menina que se aproximava mais dela, enquanto os demais tinham se mantido afastado, como se Sakura fosse contagiosa.

- Pena que uma pessoa possa descer tanto, ou enxovalhar tanto o nome de um dos sentimentos mais bonitos que existe – Makoto falou quando se afastou de Sakura – Itachi-nii está correto, ela realmente tentou pesquisar sobre as vulnerabilidades de Oto, pena que se descontrolou por seu ciúme e inveja. Somente uma mente doente transformaria um ato de carinho e conforto, causado por ela mesma, em uma traição.

- Como? – Minato perguntou baixo.

- Ela não veio preparada, sem barraca e sem saco de dormir, pensando que era responsabilidade deles proverem isso – Makoto falou tranqüila – e se recusou a dormir na mesma barraca que Amaru, alegando que não podia dormir com meninos, ou meninas transvestidas. Ruto-nii deu a barraca dele e de Suke-nii, apenas para ter paz, por isso dormiram com um saco de dormir ao relento, exatamente por isso...

- Se abraçaram pelo calor – Sasori colocou tranqüilo – normal.

- Ela fotografou, queria um momento de carinho entre eles para tentar envenenar Nawaki-nii e forçá-lo a se separar de Suke-nii. Não deu certo, nem Nawaki-nii, nem Itachi-nii se importaram com a foto. Ela teria matado Ruto-nii se ela fosse dona de Suke-nii.

- Como sabe que é o Conselho e não o Raikage? – Natsuhi perguntou curiosa a Itachi.

- Porque Kira está investigando seu irmão e o Conselho – Naruto falou calmo – e descobriu que seu irmão está cada vez mais inclinado a se unir a Aliança, mas o Conselho ainda tenta envenená-lo, como tem envenenado há anos.

- Você mantém correspondência com Kira? – Sasori perguntou curioso.

- Não, uma vez que os jinchuurikis tenham se encontrado pessoalmente, suas bijuus podem conversar telepaticamente. Eu pedi a Kyuubi que mantivesse um controle mais próximo do Hachibi e ele informou sobre as descobertas de Kiri, assim como Kyuubi informou sobre uma espiã em Oto – Naruto falou sorrindo – é bem prático, assim nós todos podemos nos manter informados um do outro e podemos nos movimentar rapidamente se for necessário ir ao socorro de algum de nós. Não sabíamos disso, nenhum de nós, achávamos que era algo único, entre Gaara e eu, mas não, é coisa de jinchuuriki.

**-**

Sakura estava exausta, mas sabia o que acabaria acontecendo com ela. Seus pais não iriam fazer absolutamente nada para protegê-la, ela sabia, eles já haviam avisado que não se importavam mais. Segundo eles, só podiam ir até certo ponto, porque você só pode levar o cavalo até a água, não forçá-lo a beber.

E finalmente, depois de anos de tentativa e frustração, sua mãe tinha engravidado novamente, os dois pareciam adolescentes esperando o primeiro filho. Infelizmente, não tinha como alegar que era obra do demônio aquela concepção medonha. Deveriam ter parado de sonhar com filhos, já a tinham. Era hora de estarem torcendo por ela, para que conquistasse de vez seu príncipe e lhes dado netos e não tendo filhos.

A verdade é que se a punissem severamente, e Sakura não queria pensar em pena de morte, achando que era bonita e jovem demais para morrer assim, os kages se comoveriam com ela, já tinha até mesmo feito um discurso que os emocionaria. Seus pais não ligariam para a punição que recebesse, estavam só preocupados com o novo bebê, era como se ela não existisse mais, como se não fosse parte daquela família. E não queria ser, jamais desejara ser parte de uma família tão comum e inferior, queria mais, queria tudo. Queria o respeito e a riqueza de ser uma Uchiha, sabia que a senhora Mikoto a adoraria quando a conhecesse, quando afastasse o demônio do convívio de sua família. Sabia que o senhor Fugaku veria nela a mais doce nora, e perguntaria sua opinião quando necessária uma visão mais feminina.

E Itachi iria mostrar sua apreciação a ela, iria provocar Sasuke-kun por causa de sua ótima escolha, iria sempre velar por ela, por amá-la. Ela seria o centro da família Uchiha, e para isso, não precisava daquele primo irreverente, o tal de Obito. Ele poderia se mudar de vez para Kiri, Ame ou para o inferno.

E Sasuke-kun acabaria se tornando Hokage, e eles comandariam Konoha e toda a Aliança, ele seria o Rei e ela a Rainha daquele mundo e todos iriam reverenciá-los. E todos iriam amá-la, como pareciam amar o maldito demônio.

- Pode parar com o delírio? – a voz de Sasuke rompeu o sonho de Sakura, que choramingou, deveria estar um trapo, mas Sasuke-kun finalmente viera salvá-la, ela sabia - você não muda mesmo, não é? Você só piora, chega a ser impressionante.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, pois Sasuke se aproximava e o cheiro que vinha dele era quase obsceno. Em vez do cheiro puro de seu príncipe, vinha o cheiro daquele maldito Senju misturado, como se os dois tivessem rolado ou treinado por horas.

- Treinado, não – Sasuke sorriu de lado – ficamos horas e horas fazendo amor.

- Ele jamais poderá lhe dar o que eu posso! – Sakura gritou chorosa, porque Sasuke-kun a estava punindo assim?

- O que você pode me dar? – Sasuke perguntou frio – sua obsessão? Sua loucura? Sua fraqueza? Acha que eu gostaria de ter filhos como você? Eu não sou forte, Haruno, jamais fui. Exatamente por isso eu precisei do Ruto ao meu lado, todos os dias, me incentivando, me fazendo crescer, me desapegando da inveja, do ciúme e da raiva. Por todos os dias da minha vida, até eu desenvolver meu Sharingan, eu invejei algo ou alguém, eu cobicei o que não era meu e eu me ressenti pelo que vinha tão fácil para o Ruto e o aniki e não para mim. Era como se todos estivessem prosperando, melhorando, menos eu.

- Foi ele, Sasuke-kun, foi ele – Sakura gritou chorando – ele...sugou sua força. Ele tomou seu poder!

- Não, ele me deu esse poder, essa vida – Sasuke falou calmo, sem olhar para aquela coisa terrivelmente corrompida. As memórias que tinha absorvido dela não eram nada comparado ao que tinha sido feito dela agora. Se antes ela era fraca, inútil e doente, agora era como a síntese de tudo que dera errado naquele outro mundo – o amor e apoio dos meus pais. O respeito de meu clã, a dedicação de meu aniki. Quantas vezes, quantas vezes ele me enganou, fazendo-me crer que eu os convencia a treinar mais comigo, enquanto era ele quem fazia isso?

- Ele o traiu vilmente – Sakura falou compreensiva, embora não soubesse do que Sasuke-kun estava falando.

Sasuke riu sem humor.

- Quantas vezes ele segurou minha mão e me deu forças – Sasuke continuou – e me mostrou caminhos que eu nem imaginava existirem. Quantas vezes ele sutilmente me doutrinou e me guiou, para que eu não me ferisse ou me magoasse. Inúmeras, nem mesmo eu, nem mesmo o Sharingan poderia ver tudo isso, contar tudo isso.

- Sua vida seria melhor sem ele – Sakura gritou.

- Não, minha vida sem o Ruto seria como uma manhã sem sol – Sasuke falou se apoiando nas grades da cela de Sakura – sem a existência de Naruto, eu teria sido esmagado pelo dever, pelo ódio, teria perdido o rumo e a sanidade. Todos os momentos em que ele esteve ao meu lado, ele esteve me protegendo, e quando eu me apaixonei...

- Não, não fale isso! – Sakura gritou, queria poder ir até Sasuke-kun, mas estava fraca demais – é tudo fingimento dele!

- Quando eu me apaixonei, pela primeira vez, ele me olhou surpreso, imensamente feliz por mim – Sasuke lembrou com um sorriso, coisas que tinha deixado passar. Claro, sua antiga existência jamais tinha conhecido Nawaki, porque Nawaki jamais teria nascido. Condenado a vagar incompleto, sem o amor que Nawaki despertou pouco a pouco dentro dele e que amadureceu junto com seu corpo e mente, até desabrochar com desejo e anseio.

- Eu sou o seu destino – Sakura chorou – eu sou sua princesa.

- Eu já disse, eu jamais desejei ser um príncipe, sou um shinobi de Naruto, como todos os demais, Haruno e você, você não é nada – Sasuke rosnou – acha que pode se comparar ao meu Nawaki? Acha que pode se igualar a ele? Eu estive esperando por ele por toda a minha vida, minha existência sem ele seria apenas metade de uma pessoa. E minha existência sem Naruto seria apenas a sombra cruel de um Uchiha.

- Você acha que conhece Sasuke, Haruno – Nawaki falou entrando na carceragem, tinha acordado sozinho na cama e sabia onde seu koi se encontrava, por isso fora até ele – acha que conhece Naruto? Não, jamais chegou nem perto. Para entender Sasuke, Haruno, você deve entender primeiro Naruto. Alguém capaz de sacrificar sua própria vida pela felicidade dos que ama. O que você sacrificaria por Sasuke, Haruno?

- Tudo, eu daria...

- Mentira, e você sabe disso – Sasuke cortou frio – você jamais desejou minha felicidade, me desejou ao seu lado, como um símbolo de status, como se eu fosse um maldito prêmio ou degrau. Só desejou desgraças e fracassos porque eu não estava com você, porque eu nem lembrava que você existia.

Sakura se encolheu, era verdade, era a mais absoluta verdade, mas era apenas para que Sasuke a olhasse, para que visse e entendesse que faltava ela ao seu lado, como sua amada.

- O que você daria por ele? – Nawaki perguntou – até onde você iria para fazê-lo feliz? Quando seria o bastante?

- Pare, por favor, pare – Sakura pediu fraca, estava confusa.

- Você só pensa em você, no que quer, infantil, mimada, fútil e idiota – Nawaki continuou, estava ganhando força – você me subestima e eu não me importo, jamais me importei. Mas jamais, nunca, fale de Uzumaki Naruto, porque sem ele, eu não existiria, assim como muitas das pessoas que eu amo. Se não fosse por ele, o mundo como nós o conhecemos, as pessoas como as conhecemos, seriam muito mais tristes e sombrias. Ele foi à luz que faltava, ele nos deu sua luz e sua felicidade, ele nos deu vida!

Sasuke sorriu amplamente, vendo seu belo Nawaki, jamais tão firme e tão poderoso quanto agora, ele só se mostrava lindo assim na cama como Sasuke, e era quase uma profanação vê-lo daquela forma sublime diante daquele verme traidor.

- Não podia...não podia...

- Você jamais foi importante – Nawaki continuou – jamais foi algo além de um obstáculo medíocre. Acha que criou problemas para ele? Acha que chamou a atenção de Sasuke? Não, você não fez nada disso. Acha que teria a chance de ter o que é meu?

- Não é seu...se não fosse pelo demônio, eu...

- Eu devo a Naruto mais do que minha vida, Haruno – Sasuke interrompeu – eu devo ao Ruto tudo que sou e posso ser, e devo a coisa mais importante de todas, a pessoa que eu amo. Essa é a prova de que você jamais me amou, que jamais me viu. Quem ama liberta, quem ama deseja a felicidade da pessoa amada, e você jamais desejou minha felicidade. Eu sempre fui algo que você desejava ter para se sentir superior a Naruto, para se sentir superior a todos os demais. E eu jamais, nem mesmo que fossemos a duas últimas pessoas vivas sobre a terra, olharia para você. Você me repugna, me enoja. Pessoas como você me fazem lembrar do que há de pior dentro de mim, loucas e obcecadas, não vendo mais nada além de seus desejos egoístas. Eu não sou assim, Ruto fez de tudo para que eu jamais fosse assim, e ele teve a ajuda da minha família e de todos os meus amigos. Eu jamais perdi nada, eu só ganhei e tudo que eu ganhei, Ruto deu para mim. Eu o amo, eu o adoro, ele é parte de meu corpo e alma, ele é parte de minha família.

- Não – Sakura gritou e então olhou Nawaki, enfurecida – vai deixar ele falar assim? Não tem orgulho? Esse é o amor que diz sentir? Vai deixar o demônio...

- Vencer? – Nawaki terminou pela garota – é claro que vou. Não é novidade o que o Suke sente, eu sempre soube. A verdade é que eu também penso assim, eu também sinto isso. Ruto faz parte de mim, não só da minha vida, da minha história, mas de mim. Ele é meu irmão, meu guia, sem ele, eu me sentiria incompleto. Não se engane, há muitos tipos de amor. Sem o Suke, minha vida não faria sentido, meu coração não existiria, mas o Ruto, ele é meu irmão, eu preciso apenas saber que ele está vivo e bem, que está feliz, porque se ele estiver, então eu estarei também. Eu morreria sem o Suke, porque ele é meu ar, mas eu ficaria perdido sem o Ruto.

- Sim – Sasuke sorriu se aproximando do namorado e passando o braço pela cintura dele, beijando seu ombro – é assim mesmo.

- Quando eu soube que Ruto estava com o Tachi, eu quase morri de felicidade, porque quem ama, protege, cuida e vela – Nawaki falou – se eu e o Suke não...se não fosse para estarmos mais juntos, se não pudéssemos mais, eu o deixaria ir. Jamais me sentiria inteiro novamente, mas se fosse para a felicidade dele, eu o deixaria ir e rezaria todos os dias para que ele fosse feliz.

- Sem você? Impossível – Sasuke sussurrou, mesmo assim Sakura ouviu e era inegável, até mesmo para ela, a sinceridade e força daquele amor.

- Eu amo o Suke desde nossa infância – Nawaki falou baixo – mas eu teria sido igualmente feliz se ele tivesse escolhido o Ruto, ou qualquer outra pessoa que o merecesse, e quando ele...quando eu vi que ele parecia sentir por mim o que eu sentia por ele. Ah...

Sasuke sorriu também, não precisava de palavras, não existiam palavras para descrever o momento em que um tinha notado que o outro sentia a mesma coisa. A atração, o desejo, o amor, a forma como seus corpos e chakras tinham se alinhado, como continuavam a se aninhar. Eram parte de um mesmo ser, e só eram completos quando estavam juntos.

- Você vai morrer, Haruno Sakura – Nawaki falou piedoso – e ninguém vai te lamentar. Isso é a coisa mais triste que poderia acontecer, porque até mesmo por um cão vadio há quem lamente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não, não podiam matá-la, ela era muito bonita, muito jovem, ninguém matava donzelas indefesas!

- A vida não é um conto de fadas – Sasuke falou beijando o ombro de Nawaki – você jamais plantou algo bom, jamais soube amar e respeitar, ou gerar esses sentimentos em alguém. Seus próprios pais decidiram sua pena, quando o Hokage os comunicou sobre o que você tinha feito. Traição é crime, em qualquer nação, o Otokage entregou sua pena ao Hokage, que tinha discutido o assunto com seus pais antes de vir. Eles sabiam que você poderia receber penas alternativas, mas eles desejaram que você pagasse como todos os demais, porque no momento em que você traiu a Aliança, você traiu a todos. Você jamais pensou que uma guerra pudesse matar pessoas inocentes, não é? Se Kumo atacasse Oto, essas pessoas simples aqui estariam em perigo, ainda mais do que os shinobis, e Konoha estaria em perigo também.

- Até mesmo o homem que você diz amar – Nawaki lembrou – porque um Uchiha jamais foge da batalha.

- Estamos sempre na linha de frente – Sasuke concordou – você não pensou em seu irmãozinho por nascer, nos seus pais, em ninguém, nem mesmo em você. E isso é tão triste que chega a ser patético.

- Morrer? – Sakura chorou – não, me salve, Sasuke-kun, me salve.

- Não – Sasuke sorriu, não um sorriso maldoso ou cruel, um sorriso imparcial – não estamos em um conto de fadas, Haruno. No mundo em que eu vivo, as donzelas se salvam sozinhas, e eu já tenho o meu amor, eu não preciso de mais ninguém. Você colocou em perigo a vida das pessoas que eu amo, porque eu a salvaria? Eu vim apenas para deixar uma coisa clara, Haruno, eu sempre fui indiferente a você, você jamais existiu em meu mundo, na minha vida. Nem mesmo nos momentos em que você mais caluniou meu irmãozinho, você não existia para mim, porque você jamais conseguiu atingi-lo. É triste saber que existem pessoas como você nesse mundo, mas isso nos ensina o que buscar, porque pessoas como você só sabem ferir e machucar, não precisam de motivos, simplesmente são assim. É até medonho pensar que isso possa ser natural.

- Essa é a última vez que nos vemos – Nawaki falou – você receberá sua pena ao amanhecer, e nós a esqueceremos pouco depois. Espero que kami-sama tenha piedade de sua alma e lhe de paz, e que você encontre serenidade antes das rodas das encarnações trazê-la de volta.

Sakura não falou nada, não tinha nada para falar, porque iria morrer, isso era fato e nada mais importava. Nem o amor que achava sentir por Sasuke, ou o ódio que julgava sentir por Naruto, nada! Iria morrer, com quinze anos, e não tinha feito nada. Não tinha amigos, era um fardo para sua família, não tinha profissão, ocupação, sentido, não tinha nada! O que fizera de sua vida? Iria morrer, sua vida iria acabar e não tinha feito nada de que pudesse se orgulhar, não havia nada que pudesse justificar sua presença nesse mundo!

Por que odiara tanto uma pessoa que jamais lhe fizera mal? Por que amara tanto um garoto que jamais a olhara? Por que concordara em participar de algo como aquilo? Por que só agora que sua vida não valia absolutamente nada é que começava a dar valor à vida alheia? Por que tivera que ter esfregue em seu rosto o amor e a felicidade da pessoa que pensava amar, é que começava a pensar sobre o que era realmente estar vivo? Sim, porque pensando agora, não deixaria marca alguma nessa vida, não deixaria nada além de vergonha para trás. Não trouxera nada além de dor e sofrimento, não construíra absolutamente nada, nem mesmo útil como espiã ela fora.

Teria um irmãozinho que jamais conheceria e ninguém jamais iria chorar em seu túmulo, se chegasse a receber um. Era isso que sonhara para si? Porque fora isso que construíra. Uma existência que jamais foi necessária, ou melhor, era uma existência que se tornou desnecessária.

**-**

Raiga parou mais uma vez no restaurante simples a beira da estrada. Sempre que tinha uma missão por aqueles lados, vinha comer ali. Conhecia aquela família, era também conhecido pelas pessoas da vila próxima. Sanshou-baa-san abriu a porta para ele, sorrindo como sempre, saudando-o em boas vindas aquele lugar e aquela família. Raiga reverenciou com a cabeça antes de tirar seus sapatos. Ignorando e sendo quase que totalmente ignorado pelos aldeões que estavam comendo ali, obviamente viajantes.

- Está mais magro – Sanshou reclamou quase desolada – e pálido. Não sei porque vocês ninjas se esforçam tanto em realizar sua missão se não se preocupam com seus corpos.

- É uma vida sacrificada, Sanshou-baa-san – Raiga sorriu aceitando a toalha úmida e quente que o neto da senhora lhe entregava, Karashi – mas é a vida que escolhemos, e estamos fazendo o certo.

Sanshou olhou demoradamente o homem antes de concordar com a cabeça, a boca em um beicinho decidido.

- Vai ter que correr? – Sanshou perguntou vendo que Raiga se acomodava na mesa que sempre ocupava e que ela e sua família sempre mantinham vazia, esperando pelos shinobis amigos.

- Não, já terminei minha missão, estou voltando para casa – Raiga falou humilde, a espada encostada na parede há suas costas. Como um dos Espadachins Lendários de Nevoa, espada e espadachim partilhavam um elo, não bastava somente saber usar a espada, tinha que conquistá-la, merecê-la, a espada era parte de seu corpo, um alongamento de seu braço. Claro que exatamente por isso, chamava ainda mais atenção do que um shinobi normal.

- Por onde esteve? – Karashi perguntou curioso, colocando o prato farto de curry diante de Raiga, que sorriu educado em agradecimento antes de começar a comer, estava faminto.

- Rastreando um caçador de recompensas – Raiga falou depois de engolir o primeiro bocado e bebericar um pouco de água para limpar seu paladar – Hatake Kakashi de Konoha recebeu uma missão de alguém muito importante para nós da Aliança, mas só conseguiu completar a primeira parte dela, então me entregou a segunda parte, que era rastrear e encontrar Sazonomi.

- O que esse homem fez? – Karashi perguntou sentando perto de Raiga.

- Nada – Raiga sorriu enquanto voltava a encher a colher com comida – ele foi julgado culpado de um crime que jamais cometeu. O verdadeiro culpado já foi encontrado e julgado por seus inúmeros crimes, o povo de Sazonomi já sabia que ele era inocente, aguardavam o retorno dele.

- E ele vai voltar para casa? – Karashi perguntou novamente.

- Talvez para visitar, para ver como as coisas estão, mas não para ficar – Raiga sorriu triste – não é mais a casa dele. Aquelas pessoas o conheciam desde sempre, mesmo assim, acreditaram que ele era culpado de uma atrocidade. Ele passou anos caçando o maldito que o incriminou, o verdadeiro culpado, sem jamais conseguir colocar as mãos no maldito. Ele queria limpar o nome dele, e isso foi feito, mas...como esquecer?

- Eu entendo, meu jovem – Sanshou falou sorrindo benevolente – sabe para onde esse jovem foi?

- Para Suna, sempre há recompensas a ganhar, tesouros a procurar – Raiga sorriu terminando o prato de curry – eu mesmo vivi muito tempo fazendo isso, antes de retornar a minha vila.

- Foi um nuke-nin, Raiga-san? – Karashi perguntou espantado.

- Por anos – Raiga sorriu – e tenho algumas cicatrizes deixadas pelos oi-nins que me perseguiam.

- Está ferido, Raiga-san? – Ranmaru perguntou saindo da cozinha, os olhos estavam arregalados.

Raiga sentiu sua garganta fechar, e não era por causa da pimenta, o curry que haviam lhe servido era o mais suave. Ranmaru tinha acabado de completar nove anos e Raiga só podia contemplar a beleza e pureza do menino, seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, sua pele levemente dourada e saudável, seus lindos olhos vermelhos arregalados e cheios de preocupação para com Raiga. O menino era lindo, e Raiga sentia um amor profundo por ele, um amor tão grande que lhe roubava o fôlego, mas jamais tomaria, como Zabuza com Haku, uma atitude romântica com o menino. Ranmaru merecia alguém melhor do que ele, o problema era convencer seu ganancioso coração disso.

- Nada grave, Ranmaru – Raiga sussurrou antes de terminar de comer – não sei o que é, mas está diferente, ainda melhor do que o normal.

Sanshou sorriu orgulhosa enquanto Ranmaru corava pelo elogio, havia sido o pequeno quem tinha cozinhado o curry servido a Raiga, e Sanshou sabia que estava na hora de se despedir do pequeno que criara com neto e deixá-lo seguir seu caminho. Karashi nascera para ser cozinheiro, mesmo que ainda tivesse muito o que aprender, mas Ranmaru nascera para coisas maiores, nascera para a vida shinobi e estava na hora dele receber a educação formal de um shinobi. Fora que o netinho gostava muito do jovem Raiga e que só seria completo e feliz realmente ao lado do espadachim. O problema consistia justamente em convencer Raiga disso.

**

Raiga saiu do banho relaxante, onde tinha limpado sua mente das imagens nada inocentes do que gostaria de fazer com uma criança. Se condenava por isso, não que tivesse julgado mal Zabuza, sabia que o amigo e companheiro espadachim tinha tentado de tudo para manter-se longe de Haku, principalmente porque o menino era muito jovem, mas Haku tornara tudo muito difícil para Zabuza. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, Ranmaru era doce e inocente demais para se comportar como Haku, que tinha sempre mantido relações estreitas com os jovens de sua idade de Konoha e acabando por aprender sobre sexo muito cedo.

Entrou no quarto que sempre ocupava quando dormia na casa de Sanshou-baa-san e fechou a porta, antes de gemer estrangulado. Sobre seu futon estava Ranmaru, a yukata fina de dormir estava presa apenas nos cotovelos do menino e se abria como um leque sobre a cama. O corpo pequeno e infantil brilhava misticamente ao luar, a boca carnuda de criança estava entreaberta, deixando sons deliciosos saírem enquanto quatro de seus dedinhos dilatavam o rosado ânus do pequeno. Os dedos da outra mão apertavam um dos mamilos, Raiga sentiu o cheiro de Ranmaru, o cheiro de ozônio que desprendia de seu próprio corpo, e o cheiro de óleo lubrificante.

- Eu sempre vi onde o senhor estava, Raiga-san – Ranmaru falou ofegante, movendo levemente uma das pernas, se deitando sobre o futon – eu sempre vi, em todos os momentos, desde que nos conhecemos, meus "olhos" estavam no senhor.

- Tenshi – Raiga sussurrou se ajoelhando no chão e se aproximando lentamente do menino sobre o futon, aquilo deveria ser uma ilusão, um sonho e se desvaneceria quando tocasse a pele macia.

Ranmaru gemeu baixinho quando a mão calejada encostou em sua perna direita, acariciando-a.

- Isso está tão errado – Raiga sussurrou baixando seu rosto e beijando o joelho de Ranmaru – eu sou tão sujo por desejar intensamente isso.

- Não, nunca – Ranmaru sussurrou – nunca.

- Você é tão jovem, tão inocente – Raiga sussurrou beijando a coxa de Ranmaru antes de lamber os dedinhos que o alargavam.

- O senhor se toca chamando por mim – Ranmaru sussurrou – eu sempre o vejo, Raiga-san, sempre. E eu sempre desejo que o senhor esteja comigo, que esteja dentro de mim, como o senhor parece desejar.

Raiga gemeu antes de beijar a ponta do pênis ainda não desenvolvido de Ranmaru, tudo no menino o lembrava que estava desejando ardentemente uma criança, um anjinho inocente e que aparentemente, ele mesmo havia corrompido o jovem.

- O senhor não me deseja, Raiga-san? – Ranmaru perguntou docemente.

- Não imagina o quanto, tenshi – Raiga falou antes de fazer o menino se lamentar e contorcer por que Raiga lambia e sugava o pequeno pênis ereto.

Os dedinhos de Ranmaru foram substituídos pela língua de Raiga depois que o menino gozou precocemente. Isso era normal, mas o menino estava todo envergonhado, as mãozinhas tapavam o rosto perfeito enquanto o menino se desculpava baixinho.

- Tão doce – Raiga sussurrou, deixando o ânus de Ranmaru para se deitar sobre o menino, deixando o peso sobre seus cotovelos, queria apenas que seu corpo se aderisse ao corpo de Ranmaru – tão inocente.

Raiga então lambeu levemente os lábios entreabertos, puxando de leve, mas firmemente as mãozinhas, queria ver aqueles belos olhos, aquele belo rosto.

- Eu vou beijá-lo, tenshi, e vou fazer com você tudo que você desejar – Raiga prometeu – você quer me beijar?

- Hai, hai – Ranmaru sussurrou antes de Raiga o beijar.

O beijo foi lento, Raiga ensinou pacientemente seu pequeno vidente. E pacientemente tocou todo aquele corpo pequeno e infantil, roubando toda e qualquer pureza que pudesse existir, impregnando o pequeno com seu cheiro, sua saliva, seu toque. Masturbou seu delicado menino, fazendo-o gritar e ofegar de prazer, esperando pacientemente o pequeno acordar quando o prazer era demais e ele simplesmente desmaiava por isso.

E só quando tinha aprendido todos os pontos sensíveis de seu vidente foi que o colocou de quatro sobre o futon e umidificou ainda mais aquele ânus delicado que tinha dilatado com seus dedos enquanto masturbava o pequeno. Ranmaru gemia com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, as mãozinhas brancas pela força com que agarrava-se aos lençóis, o rosto vermelho pela timidez e prazer.

Inseguro de terminar realmente aquilo, Raiga lambeu toda a extensão da coluna de Ranmaru, até que seu rosto se encaixasse sobre o ombro do menino, seu pênis ereto e dolorido, gotejando com óleo, deslizou por entre as nádegas redondas e pequenas. Poderia ter prazer e dar prazer a seu Ranmaru sem precisar penetrá-lo ainda, sem precisar feri-lo. Por mais preparado que o menino estivesse, seria doloroso, sempre era doloroso. Por mais que o desejasse ardentemente, não poderia suportar a idéia de estar forçando Ranmaru a algo ou a estar ferindo o pequeno.

- Por favor, senhor, me possua – Ranmaru pediu baixinho – não me provoque mais senhor, me possua, só me possua, eu sou seu, senhor Raiga, eu sempre fui seu.

Raiga mais uma fez soltou um gemido estrangulado, que mais se assemelhava a um rosnado, enquanto sua mão segurava seu próprio pênis e o guiava para dentro de Ranmaru. Entrou lentamente, pronto para parar se o desconforto do menino fosse muito. Ranmaru aceitou a penetração com o mesmo gemido confuso e deleitado com que brindara Raiga a cada nova descoberta.

Raiga sabia que demoraria anos para poder se enterrar completamente no corpo pequeno, fazer isso agora iria ferir gravemente seu pequeno vidente. Foi entrando lentamente, saindo sempre um pouquinho antes de voltar a avançar, até que estivesse com metade de seu pênis dentro do corpo pequeno, extremamente quente e apertado. Não esqueceria daquela limitação, seguraria todos os seus instintos mais básicos e primitivos de seu ser. Jamais esqueceria que estava sendo muito mais do que agraciado com a confissão de amor e com a confiança de Ranmaru. E jamais se separaria novamente do menino, o levaria consigo para Kiri e daria ao menino tudo que tinha, junto com todo seu amor, respeito e adoração.

- Pode se mover, Raiga-san – Ranmaru falou baixinho, envergonhado.

Raiga jurou seu amor mais uma vez, e foi com as mais rasgadas e piegas palavras de amor que possuiu seu vidente. Sabia que não duraria muito, exatamente por isso saiu do seu lindo amante e o puxou, sentindo o peito pequeno de encontro ao seu enquanto se esfregava a ele e voltava a penetrá-lo.

Ranmaru gritou mais uma vez, os olhos arregalados pelo orgasmo e então Raiga se uniu a ele. Ranmaru não desmaiou dessa vez, continuou agarrado aos ombros de Raiga, as unhas cravadas ainda na pele do espadachim. O cheiro forte de sexo, misturado ao cheiro de suor de Raiga e Ranmaru, entorpecia ainda mais os dois amantes.

Raiga saiu delicadamente de seu jovem amante, deitando-o de costas sobre o futon e pegando sua própria yukata descartada no chão e a usando para limpar cada recanto do corpo de Ranmaru. Depois se limpou, sabendo que os olhos sonolentos de Ranmaru estavam fixos em todos os seus movimentos. Atirou a yukata para longe e se deitou ao lado de Ranmaru, puxando-o para seu peito enquanto os cobria com a manta. Beijou a testa, os olhos e finalmente os lábios de seu doce menino.

- Durma, tenshi – sussurrou finalmente, vendo o menino se acomodar sobre seu peito e bocejar, voltando a ser a inocente e pura criança que era, e não o delicioso amante – partiremos para Kiri amanhã, se desejar seguir comigo.

- Sempre, Raiga-san – Ranmaru sussurrou adormecendo.

Raiga ainda ficou velando um pouco seu lindo menino antes de adormecer pensando no pergaminho que recebera a mais de seis anos, pergaminho que o fizera andar até aquela pequena vila e procurar aquele restaurante. Uzumaki Naruto o conhecera e lhe dera um novo destino, e porque o compreendia, porque compreendia seu coração e o coração de seu vidente, havia lhe dito sobre Ranmaru e o destino que teriam juntos. Uzumaki Naruto dera a entender que seriam amantes no futuro, porque o que os ligava era a mais ardente compreensão e o mais profundo amor. Ao ver Ranmaru, soubera que era verdade, pelo menos de sua parte e aparentemente, da parte de Ranmaru também, pois o menino estivera usando sua Kekei Genkai para observá-lo, a rara Akagan, que poderia ter feito seu menino ser frágil e fraco demais para se mover.

Uzumaki Naruto lhe dera muitas oportunidades e muitas alegrias, se era um homem pleno agora, devia isso ao loiro. Adormeceu afagando seu Ranmaru, porque a melhor maneira de honrar e agradecer Uzumaki Naruto era justamente amando e protegendo completamente seu Ranmaru e sendo feliz com ele. Esse era o objetivo de Uzumaki Naruto, fazer com que todos aqueles que tinham sido seus amigos e inimigos em outra existência fossem plenamente felizes.

**-**

Kakashi suspirou desolado, se sentia um covarde ao se esconder ali, mas era o único lugar onde não o caçariam e arrancariam sua pele. E pensara que Anko era a sádica da família?

Quem imaginaria que o tranqüilo Iruka poderia ser tão ameaçador, ou que o sorridente Yuki poderia ser vingativo? Que o pacato Juugo poderia ser terrivelmente hostil e Kimimaro provocador? Isso que Sai e o novo irmãozinho nem estavam na vila para atormentá-lo.

- Onde está a coragem dos homens de Fogo? – Yahiko perguntou provocador, vendo a forma como Kakashi se encolhia na porta.

- Lá fora – Sasuke provocou seu antigo jounin sensei.

- Parem de provocá-lo – Naruto falou sonolento, estava quase dormindo de encontro ao peito de Itachi quando Kakashi invadira a casa dos Uchiha e se escondera atrás da porta – a vida não é fácil.

- E é agora que você me diz isso? – Kakashi perguntou baixo, hostil.

- Cuidado, Hatake, ou o coloco para fora – Itachi alertou, acariciando os cabelos loiros de seu saiai, vendo que os olhos azuis tentavam se manter abertos – durma, saiai, nós podemos cuidar disso.

- Podemos? – Sasuke provocou, acariciando o rosto adormecido de Nawaki, arrumando melhor o grosso cobertor do kotatsu que mantinha seu koi protegido da friagem da noite – e faremos isso?

- Faremos – Obito falou sorrindo – porque Kakashi é nosso amigo.

- Mas os irmãos de Anko também são – Sasuke lembrou.

- Shh, durma, saiai – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto – Kakashi está sendo apenas um gatinho assustado.

Naruto sorriu levemente, finalmente sendo vencido pelo cansaço, não podia resolver todos os problemas e sabia, tinha que ter fé naqueles que amava.

Itachi acomodou Naruto melhor, sabendo que seu corpo e o calor do kotatsu manteriam a temperatura do loiro perfeita, mesmo que o próprio corpo de Naruto se encarregasse disso. Fazia apenas porque se sentia muito melhor sabendo que estava fazendo todo o possível para que Naruto estivesse confortável e feliz.

- Qual é o problema, dessa vez? – Itachi perguntou baixo.

- Eles descobriram – Kakashi falou baixo – e estão me caçando.

- Esperavam realmente enganar seis dos melhores espiões de Konoha? – Itachi perguntou divertido – vocês estão apaixonados, não burros.

- Poderia dar certo – Kakashi defendeu antes de sentar perto dos demais.

- Não, não podia – Yahiko falou sorridente – foi um milagre que não tivessem descoberto antes.

- Deveria ter pedido permissão para namorar Anko – Sasuke comentou sério, fora o que fizera depois de pedir Nawaki em namoro, Tsunade e Dan havia concordado e confiavam muito mais neles desde então, dando mais liberdade a Nawaki quando o loiro estava na vila.

- Ela é a mais velha – Kakashi alegou.

- E a única mulher – Itachi lembrou – Kakashi, encare os fatos, escondendo assim, parece que você está usando Anko, ou querendo roubá-la deles, as duas opções são extremamente desagradáveis a eles.

Kakashi ponderou sobre isso e finalmente entendeu o que Naru-chan quisera dizer na segunda vez que haviam se encontrado, depois das verdades dolorosas que o loiro tivera que lhe dizer, que ele fizera por merecer saber.

- Pode tentar encontrá-los em um terreno neutro e deixar clara as suas intenções – Obito falou feliz.

- É mais fácil falar do que fazer – Kakashi suspirou cansado.

- Suas intenções são sérias, não é? – Yahiko perguntou confuso.

- São – Kakashi suspirou – eu amo Anko.

- Pare de fugir então – Sasuke repreendeu.

- Exponha que você comprou a casa ao lado da dos Mitarashi pensando em demoli-la para que possam reformar a estrutura original da casa em que vivem, anexando uma nova ala de quartos – Itachi falou sereno – mostre que você leva Anko a sério e que não vai tirá-la deles, que deseja justamente o contrário, que é se unir a família Mitarashi.

- Pode dar certo – Kakashi pensou e então suspirou – a quem eu estou querendo enganar, mesmo assim, eles vão me caçar e me ameaçar sempre que podem.

- É a vida, Kakashi – Obito provocou risonho – você escolheu logo a irmã mais protegida da vila.

- Me pergunto se algum dia eu tive escolha de alguma coisa – Kakashi suspirou pesadamente – como posso propor esse aproximação em terreno neutro?

- Pakkun – Itachi falou – eles podem desejar punir fisicamente você, Kakashi, mas jamais maltratariam um de seus cães.

- Não sei não – Kakashi suspirou baixo.

- Escreva uma mensagem clara, marque para amanhã, na sala do Hokage, para dar mais solenidade a sua proposta – Itachi guiou – e mande Pakkun entregar ainda hoje, isso lhe dará tempo para ir para casa e dormir, e quem sabe estar decente amanhã. E Kakashi, não se atrase.

- Eu nunca atraso – Kakashi falou depois de escrever a mensagem aos irmãos de Anko – a não ser quando Obito me atrasa.

- Não imposta à desculpa – Itachi falou sorrindo de lado, então pegou a capa que estava no canto da sala e a usou para envolver Naruto, que pegava no colo enquanto ia para a porta – levarei Ruto para casa e avisarei Minato.

- Volta para o café-da-manhã? – Sasuke perguntou tranqüilo, a mãe gostaria de saber aquilo na manhã seguinte.

- Não – Itachi falou igualmente tranqüilo – boa noite.

Kakashi o viu partir e então olhou para os dois outros casais ali, parecia que era normal para eles toda aquela intimidade.

- Isso sempre acontece? – Kakashi perguntou preocupado.

- Revezamos, para que os pais não se sintam abandonados – Sasuke falou pegando Nawaki nos braços, o loiro resmungou, mas não acordou – boa noite.

- É isso que acontece quando informamos nossas intenções à família – Obito comentou vendo a boca aberta de Kakashi – Itachi dorme na casa de Ruto ou Ruto aqui, assim como Nawaki e Sasuke revezam também. Normalmente, quando é um relacionamento sério, não se sai pela manhã, em silêncio e junto com os primeiros raios de sol, temendo ser pego.

Kakashi rosnou para Obito, mas concordou. Minutos depois, quando Pakkun retornou com a resposta dos Mitarashi, Kakashi pode enfim relaxar um pouco e ir para sua casa dormir. Estava tão malditamente cansado de se sentir vigiado e ameaçado dentro de sua própria vila. Era para serem pacíficos, droga!

**-**

Karura recebeu a iryou de Konoha que serviria a Aliança em Suna. Sabia que a jovem tinha a idade de Yashamaru e fora aluna do próprio Hokage, antes de se dedicar a cura e ser instruída por Tsunade-san.

O nome dela era Rin e ela era bonita e delicada, notou também a forma como Yashamaru corou ao olhá-la antes de desviar os olhos, e a jovem tinha notado também, e parecia confusa.

- Seja bem vinda, Rin – Karura saudou – esse é meu irmãozinho Yashamaru, Ebizou-san e Chiyo-san.

- Somos tios-avôs desses belos jovens – Chiyo falou calma, analisando a jovem – e você, minha jovem, porque resolveu vir a Suna?

Rin sorriu, lembrando dos acontecimentos que tinham lhe mostrado que embora Konoha fosse sempre ser o lar de seu coração, não era mais o seu lugar no mundo. Fora quando Obito tinha casado com Yahiko em uma cerimônia discreta, fazendo um selo de união total com Yahiko, que misturaria o chakra dos dois e lhes daria o poder de terem filhos. Ela mesma ajudara Tsunade a aplicar o selo, sabendo que era um primoroso trabalho de Minato-sensei e de seu filho Naruto. E quando Kakashi tinha pedido formalmente aos irmãos de Anko-san a mão da Anbu em casamento, os dois pareciam mais do que felizes e plenamente apaixonados.

Não estava mais apaixonada por Kakashi, nem mesmo era a tola que julgava que Obito a amava apenas porque o moreno era atencioso com ela. Depois de ter visto o que Uzumaki Naruto, o Anbu fizera, e ter visto aquele mesmo Uzumaki Naruto crescer, ela começara a questionar a si mesma, e a reformular sua existência. Tinha se dedicado ao trabalho, se tornando uma grande iryou, jamais teria a genialidade que Tsunade-san mostrava, ou Nawaki, que herdara a habilidade da mãe, mas podia ser útil e muito boa no que fazia. Tinha se dedicado a Anbu também, nas equipes iryou de apoio, conhecedora de antídotos e selos. Tinha recebido apoio e estímulo, e tinha se tornado alguém que Uzumaki Naruto apreciava. O menino era um doce e ela se espelhara nele para tornar a si mesma alguém que merecesse ser amada.

Ficara em Konoha porque queria ver os amigos, que tantas vezes haviam lhe protegido, finalmente encontrarem seu lugar no mundo, e quando ambos tinham encontrado o amor e a aceitação, ela decidira parar de perder tempo e começar a pensar em si mesma. Por isso aquela posição em Suna.

- Recomeçar – Rin falou baixo – eu sempre amarei Konoha, mas ela não era mais o meu lar, eu já tinha feito que podia lá, estava na hora de partir. Eu poderia ser mais útil em outro lugar, e acho que Suna é esse lugar.

- Bons motivos, minha jovem – Chiyo aprovou – Yashamaru, ajude a menina com a bagagem.

Yashamaru se apressou em ajudar e acabou tocando na mão macia da jovem iryou, ambos coraram plenamente por causa disso. Rin sorriu então, deixando o rapaz levar sua bagagem para o quarto que ocuparia ali, até que encontrasse sua própria casa e se mudasse definitivamente. Ela sentira a eletricidade que parecia ter gerado aquele encontro rápido de pele, que correra seus dedos e mãos até sua coluna e lhe deixara as pernas bambas.

Um sorriso pequeno e sonhador se instalou em seus lábios, mas Rin não era mais uma adolescente egoísta, era uma prática mulher, uma kunoichi experiente. Não começaria a tecer ilusões e sonhos idiotas, mas olharia com mais carinho o rapaz e mostraria discretamente que gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele, para se conhecerem. Quem sabe, fosse à vez dela encontrar o amor, agora que seus colegas de time genin obviamente tinham encontrado os deles!

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um capítulo, embora me deprima isso, estamos realmente na reta final, talvez até mesmo antes do Natal, como presente de Fim de Ano a todos que lêem e apreciam Linhas.**

**Obrigado pelo apoio, escrito e silencioso,**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Taciana: Aqui está o prêmio de Sakura por todos seus serviços prestados! Espero que o verdadeiro dono de Naruto siga meu exemplo, porque ela foi insultuosa. Obrigado pelo apoio,**

**Beijos da Li**

**Lady Yuraa:**

**Às vezes os detalhes me escapam, os pergaminhos, Rin...Tenzou...**

**Mas eu jamais me esqueceria da Amaru, ela é um doce, também não me esqueci da Shion. E espero ter lembrado de todo mundo, fiquei tão confusa...são tantas pessoas!**

**Quanto ao Tenzou, terá que esperar que ele apareça para saber, ahahahaha!**

**E sim, eu sou meio metódica, ou neurótica, mas o padrão não foi pré-determinado, aconteceu simplesmente, porem, ele se aplica, coincidência ou mensagens subconsciente, não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas as coisas tentem a seguir um padrão, estranho, não?**

**O Kakashi ainda vai ser muito atormentado pelos irmãos da Anko, mas ele escolheu logo a sádica sociopata mais protegida de Konoha, afinal, Anko tem seis irmãozinhos lindos, possessivos e com treinamento para matar! A vida familiar de Kakashi jamais será um tédio, ele sempre sentira adrenalina, afinal, estará sempre alerta para sobreviver, pensando de onde virá o próximo ataque!**

**Estou indo viajar no final dessa semana e então demorarei mais de uma semana para postar, por isso estou adiantando um pouco, também planejo terminar Linhas para o Natal, com um Epílogo cheio de crianças correndo.**

**Espero que continue apreciando, muito obrigado pela ajuda e apoio em cada etapa. Muito obrigado mesmo,**

**Beijos da Li**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Gaara não queria sair de sua cama, nem se mover dos braços de seu amante. Mangetsu era uma pessoa complexa, com um humor irônico e sentimentos familiares que podiam ser igualados aos de Gaara. Eram perfeitos um para o outro e Gaara finalmente sabia o que era ser feliz, realmente feliz.

Shukaku havia aceito Mangetsu como companheiro de Gaara, o que garantia a Gaara um relacionamento bem mais tranqüilo, afinal, se Mangetsu fosse um pouco mais rude na hora do sexo, ou ao tocá-lo, a areia de Gaara não iria instintivamente matá-lo ou afastá-lo. Fora que era muito simples excitar Mangetsu, bastava falar, o jounin de Kiri era completamente apaixonado pelo tom rouco de sua voz, praticamente o perseguia desde que haviam se encontrado em Onda, há um ano.

Era engraçado ver a forma como Kankuro parecia não se acostumar ao relacionamento do irmãozinho, enquanto Temari não mostrava qualquer surpresa. Falando em Temari, era justamente por causa dela que teria que se levantar, estavam em Konoha única e exclusivamente para prestigiar a união entre Sabaku no Temari e Nara Shikamaru.

Olhou disfarçadamente para seu amante, os belos cabelos loiro prateados, que ao contrário dos do irmão que brilhavam quase azulados, tinham um tom prateado claro. A pele era pálida, como a luz da lua, chegando a contrastar com a pele marfim de Gaara. Os olhos eram mais escuros do que os do irmãozinho Suigetsu, eram violetas, sempre mostrando intensas emoções. Fora isso, Suigetsu e Mangetsu poderiam passar por gêmeos, como Sasuke e Itachi. Mas Mangetsu era um pouco mais alto do que o irmãozinho, e os ombros eram mais largos, todo seu corpo era mais muscular. Ambos tinham a mesma Kekei Genkai plenamente desenvolvida. Era estranho pensar que ele e Mangetsu eram justamente o obstáculo um dos outro, pois a areia impedia a água de fluir e a água fazia o mesmo com a areia.

Mas isso realmente não importava, não estavam um com o outro pensando em seus poderes ou habilidades shinobis, estavam juntos porque estavam invariavelmente apaixonados um pelo outro. Os olhos violetas não deixavam Gaara desde que haviam se encontrado em Onda e Gaara não era do tipo tímido ou que protelava. Estava esperando Mangetsu há muito tempo, mais do que o loiro podia imaginar. Estava esperando desde uma outra existência, já que Mangetsu era para estar morto. Quanto desperdício, pensou sonolento. Mas agora podia entender o que era aquela emoção que às vezes via nos olhos de Sasuke quando ele apertava Nawaki em seus braços. Ou a expressão que Obito e Yahiko tinham quando se reencontravam depois de qualquer separação, mesmo que fosse o outro ir até a esquina e voltar. Essa expressão, essa emoção, se chamava desespero, de pensar que poderia não ter aquela pessoas nos braços, que poderia jamais ter conhecido aquela sensação. Era desespero, mas passava rápido, porque tudo estava bem, bastava só apertar a pessoa amada nos braços, sentir o corpo, calor e perfume, para que o coração se acalmasse, porque eles tinham uma nova chance. Era desespero e era gratidão, porque alguém fizera com que aquele encontro fosse possível. Talvez por isso fosse tão intenso os encontros de corpos, fosse tão normal as caricias, viessem tão facilmente aos lábios as juras de amor.

Bem, parecia que os Sabaku também estavam caídos, só faltava Kankuro, mas talvez o futuro de Kankuro fosse alguma marionete bonitinha...isso o fez rir baixinho.

Bocejou então, sentindo os braços de Mangetsu o prenderem mais firmemente, mostrando que o loiro também tinha acordado, a ereção de Mangetsu se apertou de encontro a Gaara, mostrando as intenções do loiro quando a porta do quarto estourou aberta. Poucas pessoas poderiam romper a barreira que tinha feito, e dentre elas, somente uma teria a coragem para fazer isso em uma hora tão adiantada da manhã.

- Gaara, preciso de ajuda – Naruto choramingou correndo para a cama e se deitando ao lado de Gaara, abraçando-o por trás e completamente imune ao fato de que Mangetsu e Gaara estavam completamente nus e excitados embaixo do fino lençol que lhes tapava até a cintura.

- Aniki, preciso de ajuda – Suigetsu gritou correndo para a cama também, tinha usado a entrada de Naruto para conseguir um refugio em um dos jogos sexuais com Kisame. Exatamente por isso foi repelido por um jutsu de água que o atordoou o suficiente para que Kisame, que o perseguia, pegá-lo pela cintura e jogá-lo sobre o ombro.

- Obrigado, aniki – Kisame falou rindo enquanto saia do quarto e puxava a porta, para poupar os virginais e pudicos olhos de Kankuro, que estava pasmo parado no corredor – voyeur.

Kankuro piscou perante a acusação, e então ficou ainda mais pasmo quando notou que a mão de Kisame já estava dentro da calça de Suigetsu, que se debatia e gritava por ajuda, dizendo claramente que não agüentava mais sexo. Ainda mais porque era obvio que Suigetsu estava mentindo!

- Malditos pervertidos – Kankuro resmungou resolvendo sair de perto dos quartos antes que visse muito mais do que pensava poder digerir. Não entendia porque de todo aquele exibicionismo, e se ressentia por não ter encontrado ainda seu par, que parecia ter vindo tão facilmente para todos os demais. e se fosse para ser sozinho? Todos os que tinham morrido na outra realidade tinham encontrado alguém, menos ele. Talvez simplesmente não houvesse ninguém para ele, talvez sua vida fosse solitária. Isso doía e o fazia ferir aqueles que amava por pura inveja.

Mangetsu riu rouco, apertando Gaara mais a si. Gaara escondia o rosto em seu peito, por isso acariciou os cabelos finos e rubros, sempre fascinado por seus dedos não saírem retintos pelo contato. Seu Gaara o fascinava, o excitava e o atordoava, mas infelizmente, era incapaz de se irritar com o insolente invasor de sua intimidade. Seu pergaminho fora entregue por Nagato quando ele e Suigetsu haviam se comprometido com Kiri e a Aliança, ou melhor, quando sua história tinha se modificado e ele tinha sobrevivido. Sabia o que Uzumaki Naruto havia feito por ele, por todos e não tinha palavras para agradecer por tudo aquilo. Seu irmãozinho estava feliz, mesmo que fosse um reclamão exibicionista, ambos estavam ainda mais fortes do que haviam sonhado, e tinha seu Gaara. Mesmo que todo o resto fosse um inferno como era a Kiri de sua primeira infância, só por ter seu Gaara, já valeria a pena todo o sofrimento com que fora brindado.

- O que quer aqui, Ruto? – Mangetsu perguntou insolente, podia amar o loiro, mas não ia deixar de tentar proteger seus momentos íntimos com Gaara – seu koi não está dando conta?

- Não quero formar um trio – Naruto amuou – Kira está no portão.

Gaara ergueu o rosto, enquanto Mangetsu tentava se lembrar de quem poderia ser Kira e porque de Gaara se mostrar surpreso e tenso ao ouvir tal nome.

- Desertou? – Gaara perguntou rouco e Mangetsu o apertou a parte de seu corpo que sempre reagia àquela voz ainda mais rouca pelo sono, e pelos gritos de antes de adormecer.

Imagens de Gaara de quatro sobre a cama, as costas arqueadas enquanto Mangetsu investia com fúria dentro do corpo apertado e extremamente quente. A forma como Gaara o provocava, o instigando a ir ainda mais fundo, ainda mais rápido e com mais força. A forma como fizera seu demônio praticamente uivar de prazer, sendo que ele o fazia coro.

- Não – Naruto fungou – o Conselho resolveu que ele e o irmão eram mais úteis mortos, mataram o irmão dele e estão culpando a Aliança, Kira fugiu para nos alertar. Kumo está marchando contra nós.

Gaara piscou confuso, enquanto Mangetsu rosnava baixo.

- Partiremos em uma hora – Naruto falou sorrindo, rolando sobre a cama – podem gastar esse tempo se preparando para a batalha, podem vir nos ajudar a receber e traçar planos ou podem gastá-lo com treinamento aeróbico de emergência, como Kisame e Suigetsu.

Gaara pulou da cama, assim como Mangetsu, eles correram para o banheiro, se haveria confronto, então estariam lá, na linha de frente.

Naruto sorriu ao ficar sozinho sobre a cama desarrumada, então se ergueu lentamente, indo para o armário e separando as roupas de batalha de Mangetsu e Gaara, assim como as armas que sabia que eles preferiam. Deixou tudo na cama, junto com os hitaiates dos dois e então saiu, dando privacidade ao casal.

**-**

Kira esperou que o recebessem, mas jamais esperou que fosse daquela forma. Até então, fora um adversário, agora sua vila era inimiga. Mas os kages o trataram como parente, os shinobis de Konoha o olhavam com respeito, porque havia se mostrado ainda mais corajoso do que esperavam. Sim, eles sabiam que fora o desespero e medo que o tinham guiado, e também a esperança. Queria que aqueles que haviam traído e assassinado seu irmão pagassem por isso, queria que pagassem por tudo que tinham feito contra Kumo e os seus.

Deidara, que fugira muito jovem da vila e que odiava seu irmão, havia o ajudando a sentar, notando seu cansaço e havia providenciado algo para que comesse e bebesse. Ninguém o pressionara atrás de informações, e quando Uzumaki Naruto entrou na sala, seguido por um homem maduro e moreno que só poderia ser o patriarca dos Uchiha e dois homens idênticos, que tinham olhos perolados lindos e serenos, foi que Kira entendeu o por que. Naruto sabia de tudo, o Hachibi havia alertado Kyuubi, para que seu jinchuuriki não fosse hostilizado.

- Irmãozinho – Naruto se adiantou para Kira – que momento infeliz para nosso reencontro.

Kira sentiu tanta sinceridade nas palavras de Naruto que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, para sua vergonha. Estava lutando contra seus sentimentos, contra o desespero e a tristeza desde que vira seu irmão...não podia nem pensar nisso, doía demais. Seu irmão tinha defeitos, como todas as pessoas, mas era seu irmão e o amava, e por mais errado que estivesse, por mais erros que cometesse, ele realmente pensava estar fazendo o melhor para seu povo. O Conselho havia envenenado seu irmão, havia manipulado e destruído inúmeras vidas usando o nome de seu irmão, e agora tinham o eliminado. Nunca mais veria seu irmão na vida, jamais veria novamente o sorriso orgulhoso dele. Tudo de bom e tudo de mau que ele pudesse fazer, tudo que poderia construir, todos os sonhos e objetivos, tinham acabado, porque ele se tornara um obstáculo, assim como Kira era um agora, assim como a Aliança era.

- Não se preocupe, nenhum de nós o julgara menos forte ou menos digno por chorar pelos seus, jovem Kira – Fugaku falou calmo – sou Uchiha Fugaku, o patriarca do clã Uchiha. Konoha está se preparando para a marcha.

- Meu povo...

- Não vamos ferir ninguém – Hiashi falou calmo – eu sou Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarca dos Hyuuga, e esse é meu ototo, Hizashi. Assim como os Uchiha, somos a linha de frente de Konoha em caso de ataque ou combate. Podemos destruir a ameaça sem destruir as vidas dos adversários no processo, não estaremos usando poder letal.

- E se o plano que Itachi e Ruto fizeram der certo – Sasori falou calmo – não precisaremos verter sangue inocente. Nenhum de nós aqui é desumano, meu caro Kira. Você mostrou coragem quando recorreu a nós, não trairemos você. Nossa intenção sempre foi trazer as vilas pacificamente para nosso lado, se quiséssemos apelar para a violência, Kumo já seria nossa.

- Sim – Kira concordou, era verdade – eu sei, eu acredito, e foi isso que convenceu meu aniki. Sabe, ele percebeu, depois daquele Chunnin Shiken que se vocês desejassem mesmo Kumo, já a teriam dominado. Eu argumentei muito com ele, dizendo que a intenção da Aliança era chegar a um entendimento, não a dominação, mas o Conselho...

- Nós entendemos – Minato falou passando a mão pelas costas do rapaz, ele era um pouco mais velho que seu filho, mas tinha o rosto muito mais marcado e envelhecido, o sofrimento fazia isso com as pessoas. Mesmo com todos os problemas de ser um kage, o tempo tinha sido brando e generoso ao tratar Minato e Kushina, poucas eram as marcas que indicavam que não estavam congelados no tempo.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas o Hachibi...ele ficava gritando para que eu viesse a Naruto, para que eu viesse a Konoha atrás de Kyuubi – Kira falou baixo, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – meu inquilino disse que Naruto e Kyuubi poderiam me ajudar, e estava correto.

Minato sorriu enquanto Naruto parava diante de Kira e se ajoelhava entre as pernas do amigo. As mãos pousaram consoladoras nos joelhos de Kira, que fungou e ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Não penso que precisamos de muito – Naruto falou – meu chakra, assim como o de Gaara e o seu os farão parar. Com essa pausa, poderemos argumentar. É uma mostra de poder que precisamos, Kira, uma mostra de poder que até mesmo o Conselho pare para pensar duas vezes.

- Eles são covardes, atacam pelas costas – Kira falou começando a entender o plano que Naruto e a Aliança iriam aplicar – claro que temerão.

- Assim como o fato de você estar do nosso lado vai fazer com que a semente da dúvida germine entre os shinobis – Deidara falou sorrindo amplamente – eles vão começar a se perguntar por que você, que sempre amou seu irmão, recorre a nós, que dizem tê-lo matado.

- E tentarão jogar mentiras sobre você, tentarão fazê-lo se descontrolar – Naruto avisou calmamente – sua fúria, sua raiva, podem liberar o gatilho do descontrole, o que usariam em beneficio próprio. A vida das pessoas em Kumo e no país não é importante para eles, Kira, mas é para nós. Você terá que ser frio e controlado, eu e Gaara estaremos ao seu lado para lhe passar serenidade.

- Pode apostar nisso – Gaara falou entrando com Mangetsu – já conseguimos uma pequeno contingente, Anbu, jounins e chunnins. Tsunade e Nawaki seguirão com o batalhão iryou, tudo está preparado. Seu koi sabe realmente como dar ordens, não é?

- Nem imagina – Naruto piscou malicioso.

- Mas é Anko-chan que está colocando medo no coração de todos – Mangetsu falou sorrindo – problemas no paraíso?

- Seis irmãos – Naruto suspirou – imagine cinco Kankuro, só que sem pudor, e uma Temari.

- Meu deus, pobre Kakashi – Mangetsu resmungou compassivo – mas não eram apenas três?

- Juugo está com Kimimaro, o que o torna parte da família – Gaara lembrou – Yuki tem Iruka, e Sai tem Kabuto.

- Pobre diabo – Mangetsu falou com os olhos arregalados – agora eu entendo o humor dela, aposto que qualquer um dos shinobis que vai ficar nas linhas de frente ou de apoio prefere uma luta mortal a enfrentá-la, nem mesmo conseguem pensar em motim.

- Não adiantaria – Naruto comentou – ela é rápida. E sua vingança é terrível.

Mangetsu concordou.

- Então, de Suna teremos Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Deidara e Kabuto. Kiri será representada por Mangetsu, Kimimaro e Suigetsu, assim como parcialmente por Kisame, embora ele use nossos símbolos – Naruto falou calmo – não há tempo de chamar aliados nas demais vilas, mas devemos enviar comunicados, para que eles estejam preparados para as negociações de paz. Precisaremos de uma grande entrada, com todos os kages, como em Oto, mas por motivos diferentes.

- Vai dar certo – Hiashi falou baixo – sempre dá certo, quando você planeja.

- Vocês me superestimam, meus amigos – Naruto falou sério – eu cometi erros também, eu me esqueci de muita coisa. Erros que tento reparar conforme vou me lembrando ou eles vão se apresentando. Muita coisa mudou quando Naru-chan veio, é difícil prever o que pode ou não acontecer. É como ficar farejando o vento.

- Mesmo assim, você acerta sempre – Hizashi falou com um pequeno sorriso – e ninguém espera que você preveja tudo, Ruto-chan, já nos ajuda mais do que merecemos, essa deveria ser a nossa hora de proteger você, mas continua a nos proteger a todos.

- É minha natureza – Naruto falou baixo, meio tímido, como se tivesse sido repreendido.

- Então é verdade, o que dizem, que você já veio antes, que quebrou o tabu – Kira falou, os olhos tinham uma esperança insana.

- Kira, retornar no tempo não serve para propósitos egoístas – Naruto falou – eu poderia ter falhado, a única coisa que me fez conseguir isso foi meu ardente desejo de justiça. Eu tinha perdido tudo e todos, não apenas uma pessoa, Kira, alterar o passado pode alterar todo o futuro.

- E Naruto tem o poder de se tornar uma bijuu – Gaara lembrou – mais do que eu, ou você, ou todos nós juntos. Não é apenas Kyuubi que mantêm Naruto vivo, que o ajudou a realizar o impossível, irmãozinho, é a própria natureza de Naruto. Seu irmão morreu na outra realidade, morreu em decorrência da guerra pela liberdade e a paz, como agora. Um dos primeiros mártires, talvez o destino, como no caso do olho de Kakashi, tenha se aplicado mais uma vez.

- Sim, certas coisas não podem ser mudadas – Sasori concordou com a lógica de Gaara – e sabemos que apenas Naruto conseguiu fazer um jutsu como o de Nagato, mesmo não tendo o Rin'negan ou qualquer Kekei Genkai Ocular.

- E isso cobrou minha própria existência – Naruto falou calmo – ou melhor, a do Naru-chan. Sempre se paga um preço por cada vida que se retorna, Kira. O que você sentiria se desse metade de sua vida para que seu irmão vivesse apenas mais alguns meses? Não se pode mudar o inevitável, não se pode lutar contra ele, ou então você teria um corpo sem alma, uma marionete de carne, sem vontade e sem desejos. Uma cópia quebrada do que foi um dia seu irmão, é isso que deseja? E o que seu irmão sentiria ao ser trazido de volta? Fora a maior lei de todas, aquela que nem mesmo eu pude quebrar, duas existências idênticas ocupando o mesmo espaço e tempo, isso sim seria impossível de quebrar Kira, isso mataria os dois e possivelmente destruiria toda Kumo junto.

- Pense no que pode fazer por seu povo, em seu nome e o de seu irmão – Minato falou calmo – acha que ele ficaria feliz em saber que você arriscou sua vida para trazê-lo de volta?

- Não – Kira suspirou cansado – mas então, o que eu devo fazer?

- O que seu coração diz? – Fugaku perguntou e então notou os olhos de todos sobre ele – o que? Só porque sou um Uchiha não posso ser sentimental também?

- Não quando está no modo de batalha – Hizashi riu.

- Sim, Fugaku, esperaríamos isso de você como civil, mas não como shinobi – Hiashi sorriu provocador.

- Ah, me deixem em paz – Fugaku rosnou mostrando seu Sharingan e então riu – e quanto a você, menino, ouça o que eu digo. Ouça seu próprio coração, ele sempre tem as palavras certas, e se não conseguir ouvi-lo, então ouça nosso Ruto, ele sabe o que faz.

- Está se gabando só porque o filho dele abocanhou o prêmio diante dos olhos de todos – Hizashi provocou.

- Sempre foi um convencido – Hiashi sorriu – mas Itachi sempre foi esperto mesmo.

- E rápido – Hizashi continuou – meu Neji nem conseguiu descansar realmente nos braços de Naru-chan e lá estava Itachi proclamando-o como seu consorte.

- Eu lembro, Hinata mal tinha aberto os olhos, tão novinha era – Hiashi sorriu.

- Parem de fuxicar – Fugaku repreendeu.

Kira se viu sorrindo, o Uchiha estava correto, ele tinha algo que seu coração dizia, que deveria ocupar o lugar do irmão como Raikage e fazer da vila o que sempre desejara, dar ao povo deles o que merecia, e isso queria dizer paz. A Aliança estava oferecendo há anos exatamente isso, e apenas o orgulho do irmão o impedira de ver por detrás das mentiras do Conselho.

- Sim, eu sei o que fazer – Kira falou – e vocês vão me ajudar no como fazer. Eu confio em vocês, principalmente em você, irmãozinho, sei que não deseja a carnificina e a dor. Eu seguirei seu plano e me manterei focado.

E Kira realmente foi testado, foi acusado por aqueles homens gananciosos de ter armado com a Aliança para matar o próprio irmão, mas nenhum dos lideres que haviam seguido com eles para o campo de batalha estava esperando outra reação. Estavam preparados, e jogaram para os Conselheiros e shinobis cópias das últimas correspondências entre Konoha e Kumo, onde a letra do próprio Raikage relatava sua crescente desilusão para com o Conselho e desejo de dar ao seu povo o que os povos dos membros da Aliança tinham.

A descoberta dos espiões em Konoha, Oto, Kiri e Iwa tinha sido uma surpresa para os membros do Conselho, eles não esperavam que a Aliança já soubesse de seu envolvimento. Os fatos foram expostos, o Conselho estava levando seus shinobis, por quem deveriam lutar, para a morte, e estavam se escondendo atrás deles. Mesmo com poucos representantes de outras vilas, mesmo que pouco mais de cem homens de Konoha tivesse marchado, estavam lidando com uma batalha sem chances de vitória, mesmo que os jinchuurikis não lutassem.

Seria carnificina, como Kira tinha colocado, como o Kazekage e o Hokage tinham dito. E o Conselho estava escondido atrás deles. Não havia como ganhar aquela batalha, e mesmo que ganhassem ali, o que seria do povo de Kumo quando as demais vilas se mobilizassem? O que seria deles quando o próprio Daymio deles se voltava contra o Conselho.

E então Kira fizera um discurso, falando sobre a Kumo que sonhava, sobre a Kumo que seu irmão sonhava, e sobre a Kumo que seria. Não precisou de muito para que os shinobis se colocassem ao lado de Kira, contra o Conselho. Em vez da carnificina que haviam pensado que ocorreria, gerando assim a desculpa para que o Daymio os ajudasse contra Konoha ou Oto, de preferência Oto, que era mais frágil. Sabiam que seus planos tinham acabado quando viram os três jinchuurikis parados na linha de frente das negociações, Hyuuga e Uchiha atrás deles, prontos para matar ao primeiro sinal de traição.

Haviam fracassado, e decretados pelo próprio Daymio de Trovão como traidores, a lei era simples e clara. Quando os shinobis de Kumo retornaram a sua vila oculta, o povo se surpreendeu, porque estava todos ali, e os inimigos implacáveis, os dominadores sedentos de sangue, estavam com eles, e as coisas começaram a mudar. Para começar, um novo Conselho foi eleito, com menos poder e menos politicagem. Foram escolhidos homens experientes cujo amor por Kumo e pela paz fossem inegáveis.

E quando os kages entraram em Kumo para assinar a entrada da vila na Grande Aliança, o povo estava lá para saudá-los, não como medo, mas com alegria. Assim foi com alegria que as aldeias mais distantes recebiam as carroças com o símbolo da Aliança, agora dominando o mundo, com Kumo dentre as vilas. Foi com alegria que viram os campos férteis semeados, as casas sendo reparadas, as estradas sendo alargadas. Shinobis passando e assegurando a paz e a lei.

E com alegria também aceitavam as mudanças que o novo Raikage aplicava, mudanças simples que protegiam e melhoravam a vida de todos. A Aliança não se mostrava opressora, mas extremamente benevolente.

**-**

Gaara rosnou irritado, era para ser uma missão simples e prazerosa, era só ter que destruir a porcaria de um demônio milenar de outra dimensão, um tal de Mouryou, mas é claro, além da felicidade de poder liberar todo seu poder e espancar um demônio cretino que pensava que poderia se dar bem destruindo todo aquele mundo que Gaara amava. Claro que iria se complicar, e por quê? Porque Kankuro tinha que se apaixonar pela idiota da sacerdotisa!

Não que tivesse ciúme do irmão, nada parecido com isso, apenas...ele poderia ter escolhido melhor, não? A garota era um porre. Claro que Naruto tinha dado uns bons cortes, ele mesmo havia soltado um pouco de realidade na cara da mimada, embora isso gerasse a tromba de Kankuro, que estava todo protetor com sua amada. Seria bonitinho, se a garota não passasse a maior parte do tempo miando e se lamentando.

Tivera seu prazer, isso não podia negar, espancar o demônio e o resto humano que o invocara fora divertido, ainda mais porque, como Naruto previra, o vulcão onde a caverna ficava, voltou a despertar depois de um longo sono. Era emocionante, ele tinha que admitir. Ainda mais quando Naruto ficara atrás, cuidando para que Kankuro e Shion não se ferissem, embora fosse obvio que Kankuro morreria mil vezes antes de deixar que qualquer coisa atingisse a bonita sacerdotisa.

E Naruto rira, incentivando-o, até que ele e Shukaku se tornassem um, como Naruto tinha se tornado um com Kyuubi e o outro Naruto. Isso o confundia, porque jamais fora filhote de Shukaku, ou pelo menos o tanuki jamais lhe dissera que o aceitava, mas agora o poder de Shukaku se misturava ao dele, era ele, e apenas a voz, a parte mais sabia de Shukaku, estava no fundo de sua mente, como uma consciência. Ou Grilo Falante, como Gaara provocava, apenas para ouvir a risada rosnada de Shukaku.

- Explique – Gaara falou assim que saíram da caverna. Naruto e Kankuro tinham cuidado dos capangas de Yomi, que por acaso, fora um sacerdote da guarda de Miroku e era o pai de Shion. A garota estava agora nos braços de Kankuro, que parecia pensar que ela estava fraca e emocionada demais para caminhar – por quê? E por que você não está surpreso?

Naruto respirou fundo olhando para Gaara demoradamente e o silêncio impacientou Gaara. Sabia que Mangetsu e Itachi estariam esperando por eles na casa da sacerdotisa em Oni no Kuni, mas queria tratar daquilo antes de encontrar com os demais.

- Porque aconteceu o mesmo comigo, e você sabe – Naruto falou calmo.

- Não explica absolutamente nada – Gaara falou irritado, pulando pelas árvores durante a marcha para Oni – só você era um filhote.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente e então voltou os olhos azuis para Gaara, parando de andar e fazendo com que Gaara e Kankuro parassem também.

- Uma vez, a paz foi alcançada, mas conflitos sempre voltam a acontecer, Gaara – Naruto falou calmo – o Rikudou Sennin fez a paz, acabou com as longas guerras e em menos de cem anos, nós as recriamos, Gaara. Isso prova...

- Que os erros do passado não ensinaram absolutamente nada – Gaara concordou pesaroso.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – pensando nisso, eu e Kyuu pensamos em uma maneira de mantermos essa paz que tanto desejamos, que tanto adoramos. Como eu absorvi Kyuubi e ela se mantém como uma voz, uma parte de mim, e esse poder será legado aos meus descendentes que tiverem o meu...coração, então...bem, eu não poderia deixar todo o trabalho para uma pessoa só, poderia? Seria...

- Sacrificar novamente os seus, não seria justo, todos nós temos que fazer nossa parte – Gaara concordou plenamente – então...Shukaku...

- O que tem o Shukaku? – Kankuro perguntou curioso e temeroso. Jamais temera Gaara, mas tinha medo do que Shukaku podia fazer com seu irmãozinho.

- Eles serão chamados de guardiões – Naruto falou baixo – eles manterão a paz que construímos, Gaara. Nada garante que surjam todos ao mesmo tempo, mas os nove descendentes escolhidos, aqueles que tiverem herdado as características que fazem nossas bijuus nos admirarem, as características que lhes faltavam para que elas encontrassem a redenção. Esses descendentes irão ter o poder que eu, você e todos os demais temos, Gaara, e talvez algumas memórias nossas. Todo o necessário para que nosso sonho não morra.

- Estamos falando de mais uma conseqüência do seu retorno? – Kankuro perguntou confuso.

- Estamos falando disso sim – Naruto concordou simplesmente – não acontecerá imediatamente com todos nós, Gaara, mas aos poucos. E até lá...bem, todos já devem saber, até Yuukimaru.

Gaara sorriu olhando a própria mão.

- Guardiões – Gaara sussurrou – meus filhos ou os filhos deles...essas crianças, levando nosso sonho, o sonho que nós realizamos.

- Exatamente – Naruto sorriu amplamente.

- E com esse poder a mais, será fácil ter meus próprios filhos – Gaara falou sorrindo.

- Não será necessário nenhum selo ou esforço – Naruto falou calmo – e você saberá quando seu corpo estiver pronto e sua fertilidade liberada. Mas não somos mulheres, nossa fertilidade não para jamais, somente grávidos, por isso, terá que usar proteção se não desejar filhos.

- Sobre o que eles estão falando, Kankuro? – Shion perguntou curiosa.

- Sobre o futuro, Shion – Kankuro falou amoroso – sobre a ajuda que nossas sacerdotisas terão se um dia Mouryou se recuperar e resolver voltar, minha miko.

Shion sorriu amplamente, corando delicadamente. Podia estar ainda atordoada pelo que descobrira, e tinha que concordar que nenhuma das palavras deles, por mais duras que fossem, era mentirosa. Eles estavam tentando fazer dela uma pessoa melhor, e confessava que tinha errado muito, se sentindo a mais incompreendida de todas as criaturas viventes. Somente Kankuro havia se mostrado...delicado, mas sabia que era porque Kankuro tinha se apaixonado por ela a primeira vista. E tinha se apaixonado por Kankuro depois de conhecê-lo melhor. Ainda mais porque fora uma tola por quase dispensar o carinho do kabuki por causa da beleza dos dois jounins que haviam ficado em Oni, fazendo melhorarias na guarda.

Uchiha Itachi e Hozuki Mangetsu eram lindos de se ver, como o dia e a noite, mas eram completamente dedicados aos seus respectivos pares e ninguém deixava de notar isso. Não depois de ver a forma como Mangetsu ou Itachi olhavam seus namorados.

Kankuro era tudo que sonhava e muito mais. Shion tinha certeza disso, sua mãe havia amado um homem que não tinha um décimo da fibra de caráter que Kankuro tinha, um homem que não chegaria jamais aos pés de seu Kankuro. Se com um homem indigno assim sua mãe havia conseguido uma boa filha, ela poderia gerar com Kankuro crianças ainda mais especiais. Com os poderes dela e a firmeza de caráter dele. Sim, porque ela admitia, tinha que crescer muito, melhorar muito para realmente merecer o homem que o destino tinha colocado em seu caminho.

**-**

Shikamaru suspirou e se ergueu quando Lee finalmente chegou com seu pergaminho. Já faziam dezesseis anos que tinham ganho aqueles pergaminhos, por isso haviam aproveitado que estavam todos na vila para abri-los juntos, depois seguiriam para onde estivesse Naruto. Estavam todos reunidos no jardim que os Uchiha tinham criado ao demolirem as casas dos traidores Uchiha que tinham sido investigados e julgados há dezesseis anos. Alguns daqueles terrenos tinham virado prédios e novas casas, mas naquele fora feito um jardim e sempre seria um belo jardim, que dava um aspecto ainda mais humano ao bairro Uchiha, que agora não tinha mais muros o cercando.

Todos eles se entreolharam e cortaram os dedos, liberando o selo de seus pergaminhos e começando a ler. Anko fungava, mas todas as meninas fungavam ou choravam, mas todas elas sorriam ao ler.

Não havia nada de realmente novo nos pergaminhos, mas eram palavras que alegravam o coração, porque sabiam que suas existências tinham sido importantes para aquela pessoa única e especial que era Uzumaki Naruto, em ambas as existências. Os pergaminhos, todos eles, falavam de amor, um amor criado pela convivência e respeito mutuo, um amor que se fortalecera em outra existência. Mesmo aqueles que não eram parte, que não tinham existido naquela outra vida, mesmo esses eram amados e respeitados por Naruto, que lhes deixara pergaminhos.

Shikamaru ouviu Tsunade suspirar alto, um sorriso doce nos lábios, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Shizune, sentada ao seu lado, chorava copiosamente, quase soluçando. Nawaki sorria enquanto lia seu pergaminho, mas os olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como os de Azuma, que amparava Kurenai e Konohamaru.

Todos aqueles que eram de Konoha estavam ali, mesmo aqueles que não tinham nascido na vila, como Suigetsu, Kisame, Kimimaro e Temari. Haku e Zabuza estariam abrindo seus próprios pergaminhos em Kiri. Temari ofereceu o dela, que tinha sido aberto há quatro anos, antes de virem para o Chunnin Shiken.

Benevolente, Temari passou a Chouji uma caixa de lenços de papel, que correu a roda, sendo aceito por todos até retornar as mãos de Temari, que o colocou sobre o colo, sorrindo solicita. Shikamaru se inclinou e beijou os lábios da noiva antes de entregar a ela seu pergaminho.

Ino passou o dela a Chouji e pegou o do namorado, sorrindo lacrimosamente. Tenten fungou no peito de Neji, que a abraçava enquanto liam juntos os dois pergaminhos. Hinata sorriu com Lee, que chorava mais do que ela. Shino afagava as costas de Kiba, que tinha o rosto enterrado na pelagem de Akamaru, o cão compartilhava com Shino o olhar terno pelo coração sensível de seu selvagem dono.

Azuma abraçava Kurenai, que tentava parar de fungar, sem muito sucesso. Shizune estava agora agarrada a Tsunade, enquanto Nawaki chorava baixinho de encontro ao peito de Sasuke. Sai sorria para Kabuto, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer pelo rosto do iryou.

Yuki e Iruka estavam sorrindo enquanto liam o pergaminho um do outro, as mãos entrelaçadas. Kimimaro abraçava Juugo por trás enquanto o amado lia em voz baixa, só para que os dois ouvissem, o que estava escrito em ambos os pergaminhos. Kisame tinha um sorriso bobo enquanto consolava Suigetsu.

Em todos os rostos, em todos os pergaminhos, Shikamaru sabia que haviam mensagens de amor, um amor tão grande que fizera Naruto arriscar sua existência, um amor que ainda existia, tão forte e puro, que os cativara a todos, os tornara família. E havia dor, uma dor inegável e palpável que ajudara Naruto a subverter a linha do espaço e tempo. Para eles, para todos eles, mesmo aquele que jamais tinham encontrado Naruto naquela existência, como Mangetsu e Nawaki.

Naruto salvara a vida deles, dera-lhes uma vida mais tranqüila, menos árdua e batalhas mais fáceis de se vencer. Shikamaru só conseguia imaginar o que era para Suigetsu, Kisame, Kimimaro e Kabuto, que haviam sido inimigos ou adversários de Naruto na outra existência. Ou para Yuki, Obito e Yahiko, que estariam mortos há muito tempo. Ou para Nawaki, que jamais teria existido.

Era impossível pensar em quantas vidas Naruto tinha modificado, salvo, protegido. Impossível imaginar quantas marcas o loiro deixara. O mundo como o conheciam, a vida que tinham, tudo trazia a influência de Naruto, a marca indelével de sua proteção, de sua esperança, de sua fé.

- Eu jamais poderei agradecer o suficiente – Tsunade suspirou derrotada por suas lágrimas – nunca.

- Nenhum de nós pode – Kisame falou baixo, a voz estava rouca, embora o espadachim não tivesse chorado – nenhum de nós.

- Não – Kurenai sorriu fraca – oh, eu só posso imaginar a dor...a dor que ele carregou.

- Não, ele jamais se apegou a dor – Neji falou pensativo, sua voz estava ainda mais profunda – ele sempre se apegou ao amor que ele sentiu, na fé que ele colocou em nós.

- Fé – Kabuto falou tirando o rosto do peito de Sai – uma fé tão grande, mesmo...mesmo para pessoas como eu era.

- Ele não desejava magoá-lo – Kimimaro falou emocionado – ele...jamais nos culpou.

- Não, ele jamais culparia – Hinata sorriu para Kabuto e Kimimaro – e todos aqui sabem que ele é quem mais se alegra com nossas conquistas e felicidade.

- Ele pensou em todos nós – Kisame concordou – deixou oportunidades únicas, mudou nossos caminhos, para que...

- Ele nos salvou – Juugo resumiu – a todos nós, de forma diferente, mas o motivo era o mesmo: por amor.

- Sim, um amor tão puro – Shizune ofegava – eu...eu tenho que encontrá-lo, eu tenho que...abraçá-lo.

- Acho que nós todos queremos isso agora – Kabuto falou sorrindo fraco antes de voltar a enterrar o rosto no peito de Sai. Que o amparava enternecido.

**

Baki estava indo para a sala de Sasori quando ouviu o choro alto e desolado. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a jounin de Konoha, Kurama Yakumo era uma jovem bonita e séria, que mostrava com perfeição a imagem de uma grande kunoichi. Era especialista em genjutsu, o talento mais poderoso de seu clã, conhecido por sua Kekei Genkai.

Contrariando seu comportamento habitual, ele andou até ela e sentou ao seu lado, antes de estender um lenço, que foi agarrado antes de ser levado a boca, para abafar o choro alto, os soluços. Baki não precisou perguntar porque daquele choro sentido, a resposta estava bem diante dele, sobre o colo da garota. Reconhecia um dos pergaminhos que Uzumaki Naruto dera para aqueles que tinham lhe sido mais íntimos, ou aqueles que havia salvo. Os irmãos Sabaku tinham aberto os que tinham antes de partirem para aquele Chunnin Shiken em Konoha. Temari chorara quase daquela mesma forma e Kankuro não ficara muito atrás.

A porta de Sasori se abriu e Deidara saiu com os olhos vermelhos, pergaminhos tinham chego para ele e Sasori há mais de cinco anos, e ficaram guardados para aquele momento, para aquele dia.

- Baki – a voz de Deidara estava fanhosa – vamos para Konoha.

- Sim, sim – Yakumo ergueu o rosto inchado pelo choro – sim...preciso vê-lo, preciso...

Deidara correu para Yakumo e a abraçou, recomeçando a chorar enquanto Sasori saia da sala, amparando a avó. Yashamaru ajudava o tio-avô, embora Baki não soubesse dizer quem parecia mais abalado. Tinha recebido um, mas não sabia se devia ou não abri-lo. Não se sentia merecedor de tal presente, era um simples jounin de Suna, leal ao seu líder e a sua vila.

- Eu sabia que ele amava...que ele tinha amado meus bisnetos – Chiyo falou emocionada – mas não imaginava que seu amor era grande, capaz de envolver o mundo.

- Sim – concordou Yashamaru, apertando a mão de Ebizou – e nós não o envergonhamos, não é? Nós fizemos tudo certo, não é?

- Sim, meu neto – Ebizou sorriu benevolente – e então, nee-chan, acha que podemos fazer mais uma viagem?

- Devemos – Chiyo falou sorrindo corajosa – devemos agradecer por todos os presentes que recebemos.

- Baki, você nos acompanhara – Sasori avisou – Kankuro já foi começar a preparar as coisas. Yakumo, você irá conosco, mas deseja retornar conosco?

- Só preciso vê-lo, só preciso...abraçá-lo – Yakumo falou chorando – não vou abrir mão da minha missão, Kazekage-sama. Eu quero servir a Aliança em Suna, isso não mudou.

Sasori concordou antes de amparar Deidara, que se ergueu e correu para ele. Beijou os cabelos longos e loiros, sentindo Deidara se aderir a ele antes de se afastar e ir para o outro lado de Chiyo, ajudando a ampará-la. Rin chegara do hospital, onde tinha perdido a passagem do tempo e acabara se atrasando para a abertura dos pergaminhos. A jovem apenas acariciou os cabelos de Yakumo antes de ir ajudar Yashamaru, todos sabiam que os dois estavam namorando sério, já até mesmo dormiam abertamente no mesmo quarto. Ebizou sorriu fraco para a jovem, deixando que ela o ajudasse, Rin tinha recebido seu pergaminho quando viera a Suna, há quase seis meses e tinha chorado bastante na ocasião em que o abrira. Ninguém entendia o porquê de alguns poderem abrir antes seus pergaminhos enquanto os outros tinham que esperar, mas não questionavam depois que conseguiam abrir a mensagem, ninguém jamais questionava e agora Ebizou sabia o porquê. O amor que Naruto lhes dera era forte demais, a mensagem demorava a se tornar apenas um anseio no coração, para se tornar uma certeza absoluta, como a de que o sol nascera no leste.

Ebizou então lembrou de Karura, que estava morando em Oto, o pergaminho dela também era para ser aberto naquele dia e se preocupou, até recordar que as cartas delas estavam mais espaçadas e que o nome do Otokage aparecia com muita freqüência, denotando muita intimidade. Sasori comentara com Kankuro que talvez fosse à hora de acertar o casamento de Karura e o kabuki nem ao menos rosnara, apenas rira enquanto concordava.

Sim, Ebizou pensou mais tranqüilo, Karura teria quem a consolasse se a emoção fosse demais.

Baki viu todos partindo, indo se prepararem para a viagem que faria e então pegou a jovem de Konoha nos braços e a carregou, indo para a casa onde a menina estava morando. E tentou, bravamente, não aspirar o cheiro quente e fresco de florestas, vento e sol que desprendia do corpo macio. Tinha quase que o dobro da idade da jovem. Mas Baki, mesmo com todo seu controle e reserva, quase chorou quando sentiu as mãozinhas delicadas apertando sua camisa e o rosto bonito encostando em seu ombro.

Mesmo chorando, com o rosto inchado, Yakumo ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ele, agradecida. No momento em que os olhos de Baki se encontraram com os da jovem ele soube que abriria seu pergaminho, que iria agradecer o loiro, e que tinha finalmente sido atingido pela flecha do cupido. Estava apaixonado, total e irremediavelmente. Agora só teria que descobrir que Yakumo já se sentia exatamente assim a seu respeito.

**

Nagato consolava sua linda esposa, entre os corpos dos dois, estavam os frutos daquele amor, daquela união, sua bela filha Makoto, que tinha herdado a beleza da mãe e a Kekei Genkai do pai. Makoto era seu orgulho, assim como Haku, que chorava abraçado a Zabuza. O espadachim tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, como os de Nagato estavam.

Haku agarrava com força a folha que Yahiko mandara cobrir com ouro branco e dera aos irmãozinhos há tantos anos atrás. As folhas que Uzumaki Naruto havia deixado para trás quando partira, um símbolo do amor do loiro por todos eles. Kimimaro sempre estava com a sua, Nagato sabia que os irmãozinhos jamais deixavam de usar suas correntes, amavam aqueles pingentes e seu significado, mas parecia que somente hoje Haku enxergava o real significado daquela folha.

Todos ali sabiam, talvez melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, o que podiam esperar dos pergaminhos, mas mesmo assim era impossível não se emocionar com o amor que os cercava como ar.

- Konan, isso não pode ser bom para o bebê – Nagato sussurrou, porque finalmente sua Konan tinha concebido mais uma vez. Logo Makoto teria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para proteger e ensinar, como Haku e Kimimaro haviam feito com ela, como eles tinham feito com os dois meninos anos antes.

- É, oka-chan – Makoto fungou, passando as mãos no rosto, tentando afastar as lágrimas – mas...

- Shhh – Nagato sorriu beijando os cabelos das duas mulheres de sua vida – se não pararem de chorar, não vamos poder ir a Konoha.

- Ah, Nagato – Konan fungou de encontro ao pescoço do marido, do homem que amava mais do que tudo. Chorava pelo homem que ele era e pelo homem que ele fora, porque sempre amaria aquele homem. Chorava pelos irmãozinhos e por ela mesma. Chorava pelas coisas que tinha ganho na vida, pelas oportunidades e acima de tudo, pelo amor e bondade, que mesmo sendo de seu conhecimento, ainda a surpreendia com sua intensidade.

- Eu sei, meu amor – Nagato sussurrou, beijando os cabelos de Konan – eu sei. Mas imagine como deve estar nosso irmãozinho.

Konan riu, porque Yahiko era um manteiga derretida e deveria estar em prantos, o pior é que Obito não era muito diferente. Os dois deveriam estar prestes a morrer de desidratação.

- Vamos, meu tenshi – Zabuza consolava baixo – sabe que me dói suas lágrimas.

- Não estou triste – Haku assegurou.

- Mesmo assim, me desesperam, qualquer lágrima sua – Zabuza beijava a testa pálida, afastando os cabelos logos do rosto perfeito.

Haku riu erguendo o rosto para Zabuza e beijando os lábios do amante.

- Tenshi – Zabuza sussurrou de encontro aos lábios de Haku antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Nagato sorriu, havia tanto a agradecer, e sabia que agradecimentos era justamente o que Naruto não desejava. Mas o loiro aceitaria, constrangido, envergonhado. Sorriu, podia ver o rosto de Naruto quando os visse, primeiro a alegria intensa e então a confusão sendo substituída finalmente pela timidez.

**

Karura suspirou, limpando as lágrimas que tinham escapado de seus olhos. Tinha voltado a ser uma shinobi ativa de Suna depois que seus filhos tinham se tornado shinobis. Cuidara deles, buscando possíveis semelhanças com o monstro ambicioso com quem tinha se casado e finalmente entendera que jamais veria nada. Seus filhos eram dela e da família que construíra para eles. Seus, de Sasori, de Deidara, de Yashamaru, de Chiyo e Ebizou, e eles tinham feito deles pessoas únicas e dignas. Tinham defeitos, como todos tinham, como ela mesma tinha, porem, tinham se tornado pessoas merecedoras do amor incondicional de Uzumaki Naruto, o Anbu de Konoha, que tinha lhe dado mais do que salvação quando haviam se encontrado no deserto.

Quando suas crianças tinham praticamente partido do ninho, já que Temari estava vivendo em Konoha, na casa do marido. Gaara tinha se mudado para a casa de Mangetsu em Suna, isso quando estavam na vila, o que mal acontecia. Kankuro também vivia na estrada, agora sempre que tinha que voltava para casa, a casa estava em Oni no Kuni, junto com a miko a quem amava. Yashamaru tinha permanecido em Suna, e sabia que o irmãozinho era feliz com Rin e os dois cuidariam de Ebizou e Chiyo, para não sobrecarregarem Sasori e Deidara. Eram uma só família, mesmo sem os laços de sangue em comum para forçar a convivência. Amava sua vila e sua família, mas desejara conhecer mais do mundo, se mostrar mais útil e não conseguiria isso em Suna, onde todos a protegiam por ser irmã do Kazekage, por isso escolhera viver ali em Oto.

Sorriu quando sentiu o braço de Hanzaki em sua cintura, o Otokage a confortava, embora Hanzaki também estivesse emocionado. Todos estavam.

Amaru sorria, consolando Arashi, ambos tinham se sentido extremamente emocionados quando os pergaminhos havia chego. Karura havia explicado o que eram, Hanzaki então tinha se voltado para o selo, estudando-o com Arashi e Zetsu, para descobrirem o que Karura já sabia, o que todos já sabiam, aqueles selos era impossíveis de se quebrar.

Karura tinha estudado selos por anos, se tornando uma mestra, se igualando a Anko, Ibiki e Sasori, sendo inferior apenas a Minato, Nagato e obviamente, Naruto. E fora por causa dos selos que havia sido enviada a Oto, para complementar o básico que sabiam. Alguns tinham aprendido um pouco mais, como Arashi, quando Naruto passara por ali.

- Kami-sama – Arashi fungou sentindo Amaru beijar seu rosto – precisamos...

- Ir a Konoha? – Amaru perguntou sorrindo – sabe que ele vai ficar muito envergonhado, não sabe?

- Mas nós precisamos – Arashi suspirou.

- Sim, precisamos – Zetsu concordou – será que ele nos perdoará por isso?

- Acho que sim – Karura sorriu olhando os três Fuuma que estavam abraçados, se consolando por causa dos pergaminhos que tinham recebido também.

Zetsu então estendeu a mão para Tenzou, o Anbu de Konoha que viera junto com Karura ajudar na formação da Anbu de Oto, para que ela se igualasse as demais. Tenzou fora criado dentro da Anbu e conhecia melhor do que ninguém o jovem Naruto. O Anbu era uma das crianças em quem Orochimaru tinha implantado a genética de Senju Hashirama, o Shodaime Hokage, a única que sobrevivera antes que o maldito fosse descoberto e morto enquanto tentava desertar e fugir de Konoha. Por isso sempre recebera o apoio de Ibiki, Tsunade e do próprio Minato.

Ficara na Anbu porque era sua casa, tinha dez anos quando Orochimaru quase o matara, e tivera o prazer de ensinar Senju Nawaki, a quem via como um sobrinho amado, a desenvolver os elementos terra e água que lhe eram naturais e criar a madeira. Sabia tudo que Uzumaki Naruto tinha feito, porque isso jamais fora segredo dentro das paredes Anbu e acima de tudo, a Anbu era fiel a Uzumaki Naruto e sempre seriam. E como era fiel, como acreditava no sonho que se tornava real, a paz que finalmente chegava a todos os confins do mundo em que viviam, ele se oferecera para ajudar na reestruturação ou formação das Anbu de outras vilas. Acabara ali em Oto, onde Zetsu não demorara muito tempo para arrastá-lo para sua cama, agora podia dizer que tinham muitos interesses em comum. Tanto sobre, quanto fora, da cama.

E Tenzou tinha recebido seu pergaminho e o aberto antes de sair de Konoha, Zetsu já tinha lido o pergaminho do namorado, pois eles confiam plenamente um no outro. Era quase hilário que poderiam ter se tornado inimigos, mas Zetsu sabia que podia ser verdade e exatamente por isso era tão agradecido. Tinha uma vida ali, uma vida da qual gostava, estava cercado de pessoas que apreciava imensamente, mas poderia ter se transformado em uma marionete nas mãos de alguém louco. Konoha o salvara disso, o salvara porque sabia que para ele e Kisame ainda havia esperança, e tinha orgulho de se mostrar merecedor dessa confiança.

Tenzou simplesmente sorriu, era um homem tranqüilo, quase comum, mas era carinhoso com aqueles que amava e Zetsu era a pessoa que mais amava. Por isso aceitou a mão do ex-Akatsuki e entrelaçou os dedos ao de Zetsu, tentando imaginá-lo com dupla personalidade e o rosto em duas cores diferentes. Sabia que o tratamento que Zetsu recebera em Konoha tinha convertido as duas personalidades em uma, curando e melhorando Zetsu. O rosto do amante tinha lindos traços, embora sua pele fosse realmente pálida e ele preferisse muito mais a companhia vegetal a humana em geral, mas isso era apenas porque Zetsu era uma pessoa exigente.

Beijou a bochecha de Zetsu, que lhe sorriu de lado, os ombros se encostando levemente. Não precisavam de muitas mostras de carinho, nem as apreciavam em públicos, preferiam guardar para os momentos em que pudessem estar sozinhos, nas estufas ou nos aposentos que partilhavam.

**-**

Kira amparou os três amigos, embora fosse o único homem que estivesse chorando. Enquanto Kankuro sorria benevolente, ele já tinha aberto o seu pergaminho com os irmãos, fazia quatro anos já, mas amparava à namorada, a sacerdotisa Shion, que viera com em visita diplomática.

A outra estrangeira em Kumo era Fuuma Sasame, que chegara a menos de seis meses de Oto, vindo ajudar na reconstrução. A kunoichi tinha se esforçado muito para ganhar o respeito de todos que a cercavam ali, mas tinha um pequeno defeito, ela parecia culpar um pouco Uzumaki Naruto por todas as "dores" que tinha sentido até então. Sasame era infantil nisso, mas realizava muito bem suas missões, tinham um bom coração e jamais a ouviriam falando uma palavra que fosse contra Naruto, apenas Kira tinha conseguido fazer a garota falar, depois que notara que ela sempre parecia meio diferente quando o nome de Uzumaki Naruto surgia em uma conversa.

Já tinha saído com Sasame algumas vezes, jantado juntos e conversado abertamente. Sasame lhe dissera sobre a atração que sentira pelo primo Arashi, e que o perdera para uma das "protegidas" de Naruto. Também tinha lhe contado sobre a apaixonite que tivera por Uchiha Itachi, e como ele era frio com ela, mas Kira entendia que isso era completamente normal, para Itachi só existiam dois tipos de pessoas, Naruto e os que não eram Naruto. Ele havia revelado a Sasame a leve atração que sentira por uma menina de Konoha, mas que jamais se aproximara dela porque ela namorava a anos um dos herdeiros Hyuuga.

Estavam quase namorando sério e Kira queria isso, porque gostava de Sasame e sabia que podiam construir um amor e uma linda família juntos. Só não se declarara abertamente porque estava esperando Sasame crescer um pouco mais. Como Raikage, seu dever era com o povo de Kumo e com a Aliança, como pessoa, sua lealdade era para com Naruto. O loiro havia lhe dado força, consolo e amizade, e havia lhe dado algo que jamais pensara que encontraria: compreensão plena. Não só a ele, mas a todos os jinchuurikis, tinha tornado-os uma irmandade e Hachibi já havia lhe falado sobre o futuro, sobre o poder que ficaria em seu sangue, velando e protegendo o sonho que estavam tornando realidade. Naruto acabara com as armas que tinham sido criadas, com o erro fatal que os antigos tinham cometido e tinha transformado isso em esperança, porque enquanto o sangue deles existisse no mundo, crianças nasceriam com um pouco de suas memórias, seus poderes e seu objetivo: proteger a paz.

Podia amar Sasame, mas confessava que era bem mais fácil se a jovem gostasse de Naruto também, assim Kira não precisaria se sentir tão dividido.

- Quando ele vai parar de doar? – Shion perguntou – quando vamos ter forças para deixá-lo viver tranquilamente, sem sobrecarregá-lo com nossos problemas?

- Acha realmente que ele iria querer isso? – Kankuro perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, ele não deseja isso – Kira sorriu também – porque, acima de tudo, ele gosta de se sentir útil e nos proteger. É a natureza dele.

- Vamos a Konoha então – Shion falou fanhosa – quero tanto abraçá-lo, Kankuro.

- Eu sei – Kankuro sorriu – foi exatamente assim que eu e meus irmãos nos sentimos, minha miko.

Sasame então piscou, olhando Kira com seus lindos olhos, mostrando a maturidade que aquelas linhas simples haviam gerado. Todos os pergaminhos traziam palavras diferentes, histórias diferentes, mas todos eles falavam da mesma coisa, da coisa que Naruto dera a Kira: compreensão, fé e amor.

- Eu me sinto tão terrível – Sasame falou baixo – tão mesquinha e pequena. Eu...ele me salvou, ele salvou todos aqueles que eu amo, e eu pensava que tinha o direito de julgá-lo. Eu? Meu primo está feliz, está pensando em se casar e ter filhos, e pode fazer isso porque está vivo! Meu clã é forte e ficou ainda mais ao se unir aos outros e formar Oto, do nada, porque a Aliança e Naruto sabiam que Arroz, os Fuuma e os clãs precisavam disso, e ao criarmos Oto, nós criamos o país que existe hoje, e nós não perdemos nada, nós só ganhamos, porque ele confiou em nós para isso. E eu ficava invejando ele, ficava com ciúmes dele, como sou tola, não?

- Ele não se apega a essas coisas – Kira falou sério – ele realmente deseja apenas nossa felicidade, e é exatamente por isso que tantos de nós o amamos.

- Eu tenho medo de ir até ele – Sasame reconheceu se abraçando – mas eu irei, porque ele merece saber que eu devo tudo a ele, que eu estou feliz e que eu finalmente entendo. E se ele me disser que não se importa, eu terei merecido isso.

Kankuro trocou um olhar com Kira e Shion antes de falar.

- Pode esquecer esse medo, Sasame – Kankuro falou sorrindo – Naruto jamais foi uma pessoa mesquinha ou rancorosa, todos nós temos provas de que ele jamais foi nada disso.

Sasame sorriu e concordou, ela ainda tinha muito o que aprender e o que amadurecer, mas tinha aprendido que não era o centro do mundo e onde deveria estar sua verdadeira lealdade. Uzumaki Naruto conhecia seus defeitos e mesmo assim tinha pensado nela e nos seus, não só por ela, mas tinha feito. Kira amava o loiro, eram irmãos, ela podia sentir em cada palavra que o jinchuuriki por quem estava se apaixonando falava do loiro. Hanzaki estava feliz, Arashi estava feliz, assim como Kimikiri, Jigumo e Kagerou, que eram as pessoas da família a quem ela mais próxima. E mais, ela estava começando a ser feliz, e isso se dava porque Uzumaki Naruto havia velado por ela e por todos aqueles que ela amava, Uzumaki Naruto tinha ajudado aquele mundo a existir, aquela realidade a acontecer.

Sasame corou quando Kira a abraçou pela cintura e lhe beijou os lábios, porque o jinchuuriki jamais a tocara demoradamente em público, aquilo era mais do que uma declaração, era maior do que qualquer ilusão idiota que pudesse ter tido. Era real e era dela.

**-**

Kazuma olhou todos os rostos tão conhecidos, seus amigos de toda uma vida, seus irmãos. Dos Doze originais, muitos haviam voltado para seus lares agora que não eram mais tão necessários, ainda faziam missões para o Daymio, ainda usavam o símbolo dos Doze com orgulho, mas não viviam mais ali, junto ao Daymio e não o servia diretamente.

O Daymio não se importava, ele tinha desejado que seu país fosse forte e pacifico, ainda tinha mais do que metade de seu contingente vivendo com ele e prontos para as missões mais delicadas ou mais urgentes. Seu povo estava feliz, ele legaria um país unificado, um mundo unificado ao seu filho. Embora isso não fosse um trabalho gerado e idealizado por ele, ele havia ajudado os ninjas de Konoha e da Aliança, como muitos outros governantes. Agora era proteger essa paz.

Exatamente por isso Kazuma estava ali, com Chiriku, Tou'u, Nauma, Seita, Kitane, e desde um ano atrás, seu filho Sora.

Sora, seu menino, seu orgulho. Pensar que poderia tê-lo sacrificado por causa de alguém como Karuz. Pensou nas vidas que podia ter destruído e isso lhe trazia bile aos lábios. Mas fora salvo, como todos os demais, e irmão não tinha se virado contra irmão. E havia as coisas que descobrira sobre Chiriku, o ex-monge era uma boa alma, uma pessoa linda, e teria cuidado de seu Sora. Na verdade, Chiriku cuidara de seu Sora, depois que a esposa de Kazuma morrera em decorrência do parto e Kazuma estivera em estado de depressão por não ter feito mais por ela, por ter reconhecido uma das crianças do genjutsu que o Anbu Naruto lhe atingira quando estivera ali. Seu filho, seu lindo filho, poderia ter tido aquela vida de desprezo e desgraça, e só havia uma pessoa a culpar, ele mesmo.

Chiriku não perdera tempo com culpas ou o que poderia ou não ser, assumira para si as responsabilidades de tomar conta de um recém-nascido sem mãe. conseguira uma ama-de-leite entre as mulheres que serviam no palácio, e cuidara de Sora como se fosse sua carne e sangue. Quando Kazuma entendera finalmente o que estava acontecendo, quando parou de se esconder atrás da culpa e depressão, seu lindo Sora estava começando a andar, e o chamava de to-chan, enquanto Chiriku era seu chichiue. Todos os Doze, até mesmo Azuma, eram mais íntimos de Sora do que ele. E fora Chiriku quem o ajudara a tomar as rédeas de sua vida e assumir as responsabilidades de criar um filho, apensar do amigo sempre estar ao lado dele.

A amizade tinha virado amor e do amor surgira à atração, mas somente quando Sora tinha uns oito ou nove anos foi que Kazuma tivera coragem de tomar alguma iniciativa. Azuma já tinha retornado a Konoha e os outros também tinham partido, deixando somente os seis que permaneciam até hoje. Aparentemente, ninguém esperava outra coisa deles, todos já tinham notado a atração, a grande surpresa fora justamente terem esperado tanto tempo para perceberem e assumirem. Sora ficara mais do que exultante. Havia uma ligação entre Sora e Chiriku e Kazuma ficava feliz por isso.

Seu lindo Sora, seu poderoso Sora, com sua afinidade com o elemento Vento, tão raro. Todos eles haviam se unido entorno de Sora e o ensinado, o treinado, sempre respeitando os limites e desejos do menino. E agora Sora era quase um homem, orgulhoso de sua posição como um dos Doze. Tinha se tornado alguém digno, forte e mais do que tudo, amável. Sora jamais questionara quantos Reis haviam em Fogo, nem mesmo ao ver com seus próprios olhos o poder que Konoha possuía. A lealdade de Konoha jamais fora novamente questionada, o Yondaime Hokage era um homem justo e integro, que tinha a admiração e o respeito do Daymio e seu filho era o próprio estandarte entorno do qual toda a Aliança se agrupava. Kazuma sabia porque, os pergaminhos lhe teriam mostrado isso, se não tivesse visto o próprio Anbu Naruto, vivo no menino do Hokage.

Sora chegara com os pergaminhos para eles, Sora fora enviado a Konoha na época da união de Kumo a Aliança. O Daymio tinha exercido seu poder diplomático com o irmão de Trovão, ambos estavam mais do que suspeitos sobre o Conselho, até o Anbu Naruto subverter o mundo, nunca jamais se tinha questionado a fidelidade de um Conselho de Anciões, mas o Anbu havia provado que eles poderiam ser corrompidos como todos os demais. E a história se repetira em Suna, em Iwa, em Kiri, quase todas as vilas antigas tinham pessoas corruptas e gananciosas em seus Conselhos, uma ferida aberta no coração do mundo.

Sora chegara a Konoha com as ordens do Daymio e os dossiês de investigação, para descobrir que tudo que eles tinham descoberto já era de conhecimento de Konoha e só não fora enviado ainda a confirmação para o Daymio porque o Raikage fora assassinado e seu irmão viera procurar ajuda e abrigo em Konoha. Sora vira o poder que a vila possuía, e a forma como o utilizava. Estivera na linha de frente, vira Uzumaki Naruto dando instruções, consolando, confortando e instigando. Vira a Aliança entrando em Kumo e se havia qualquer duvida que pudesse ter das intenções de Konoha e da Aliança, ela se dissolvera depois de ter visto os próprios kages usando seus jutsus para reconstruírem não só a vila, mas todas as imediações.

Uzumaki Naruto vira Sora e o chamara para se acomodar com eles, uma amizade sincera havia se formado entre os dois e na despedida, o loiro havia entregue a Sora os pergaminhos. Sora sabia o que era, todos sabiam o que era, mas jamais pensara que merecia aquela honraria, assim como todos os demais membros dos Doze tinham ficado muito honrados e surpreendidos aos receberem os seus. Ninguém fora esquecido, a todos, até mesmo aqueles que Uzumaki Naruto conhecera através de outros ou já mortos e sendo usados por maquinações cruéis, foram lembrados. Estavam todos vivos, e recebiam a mensagem de amor e fé que Uzumaki Naruto lhes dava.

Kazuma então sorriu, vendo Sora confortando Chiriku, enquanto Kitane fungava como um menininho. Seus amigos, seus irmãos, parte daquela realização, parte daquele sonho que fora feito realidade. Existia paz, e a paz existia porque alguém havia transformado desgraça em força, desespero em persistência e desprezo em determinação. Eles, que eram frutos de um mundo corrupto e fraco, que tinham se tornado idealistas na juventude, viam finalmente um sonho muito maior do que o que haviam tido juntos, um sonho que tinham aprendido a sonhar, se tornar real e eterno. Uzumaki Naruto e os seus sempre estariam protegendo, vigiando e guardando a paz.

- Temos que fazer nossa parte – Seita falou fanhoso – os Doze, sempre protegendo o Daymio de Fogo, sempre vigilantes também, para que os nobres não se percam, para que a ganância não se crie. Devemos a ele pelo menos isso.

- Pelo menos – Tou'u falou fungando – fazer nossa parte, escolher pessoas como Sora, que levarão nossa história e nosso legado, que continuarão nossa tarefa e continuarão protegendo. E se os guardiões precisarem...

- Estarão ali, prontos para auxiliar – Nauma concordou – é nosso dever, e nosso direito. Afinal, nenhum de nós deve esquecer que fomos tentados a desdenhar dele e de Konoha quando ele aqui chegou, apenas Chiriku e Azuma o tratarão condignamente.

- Eu o odiava – Kazuma falou, mas não sentia mais culpa, até mesmo a vergonha havia passado. Uzumaki Naruto acreditava nele, ele acreditava em si mesmo agora – e então eu o amei.

- Todos nós o amamos – Chiriku lembrou – ele é a imagem do mais puro e nobre que pode existir e que existe em cada um de nós. Ele é o espelho de todos os nossos sonhos.

- Um poder tremendo, que se mal conduzido, poderia ser desastroso – Sora falou – lindo como o próprio pecado. Não sei como ele era antes, mas agora, ele parece ter uma gravidade própria, as pessoas, todas elas, são atraídas por ele, a ele. E quando ele fala, ele faz com que você entenda o que ele realmente deseja, ele faz com que você deseje também. Tem poder mais do que suficiente para destruir sozinho um país como Fogo, e é um pacifista de coração. Alguém que dá valor a cada vida humana, por mais humilde que seja.

- Falou bem, Sora – Kitane sorriu – ele é alguém iluminado, ele sempre foi. Mantemos o quarto que ele usou aqui como ele o deixou, é um lembrete de que ele esteve entre nós, que ele lembrou de nós. Ele já tinha um ar entorno dele, uma gravidade, como você disse, mas havia algo em seus olhos, uma tristeza tão grande, e sua postura altiva, regia e arrogante. Ele era um insulto e um aviso, ele era tudo que sempre desejamos ser e não conseguíamos e ele nos deu o que nos faltava para sermos. Por nós, por Konoha, por Fogo e por todo o mundo.

- A diferença, Sora – Seita ponderou – é que esse Uzumaki Naruto que você conheceu, esse não perdeu absolutamente nada, então não há a tristeza entorno dele, aquele ar sufocante de dor e perda. Esse é ainda mais atraente e bonito, ele é tudo que o outro poderia ter sido e não permitiram.

- Uzumaki Naruto, o filho do Yondaime Hokage que todos conhecemos – Kazuma falou sério – tem tudo que o Anbu Naruto tinha e ainda mais. Seu coração jamais foi corrompido, mesmo com todas as novas oportunidades que recebeu, mesmo com todo o apoio e amor. Alguém que jamais aprendeu a ser egoísta, alguém que pensa que se preocupar com todos é egoísmo seu. De todos os erros que esse mundo cometeu, ele foi um dos mais terríveis.

- Eu perguntei a ele – Sora falou baixo – como seria ser um jinchuuriki em outra existência, e como era para alguns dos jinchuurikis que vivem hoje. Ele me mostrou os dois genjutsus.

- Eu só passei pelo antigo – Kazuma confessou – Azuma e Chiriku estavam lá comigo. Uma punição terrível, uma desolação sem fim. Era monstruoso fazer isso com uma criança indefesa.

- É – Sora sorriu – e eu pude notar a diferença atual, não era um mar de rosas, mas então Naruto me mostrou sua infância e a de Gaara, e não havia dor. Um pouco de receio de alguns, um controle muito maior e mais preocupado desde a infância, mas não terror e medo. E da desgraça, ele fez a paz.

Todos eles se entreolharam e então Seita sorriu.

- E então, Sora, parece que Seigimaru está pensando em ir a Konoha com o filho do Daymio de Pássaro – provocou Seita, já que era conhecimento comum que Sabi, o herdeiro de Pássaro, sentia uma enorme atração pelo loiro filho do Hokage, e Seigi estava se mostrando igualmente interessado no menino dourado de Konoha – não vai fazer nada a respeito?

Todos olharam Sora, era de conhecimento comum que Sora gostava de Seigi desde a infância, tinham crescido juntos, o Daymio gostava muito de Sora e não fazia segredo do gosto que sentiria se Sora se unisse a família como Consorte de seu primogênito, e único filho homem. Sora sorriu maldosamente, um sorriso arrogante.

- Vou fazer, depois que ele voltar de Konoha – Sora avisou – conheço Naruto, ele vai odiar ter as pessoas o agradecendo. Jamais fez nada pensando nos agradecimentos e eles o deixam tímido e inseguro.

- Não tem medo? – Nauma provocou, piscando para Seita.

- De que? O máximo que pode acontecer é Uchiha Itachi torturar mentalmente Seigi e Sabi – Sora sorriu – e qualquer outro idiota que pense em tirar Ruto dele.

- Idiota? – Kitane perguntou curioso.

- É, porque só um idiota não notaria que embora ame todo o mundo fraternalmente, Uzumaki Naruto só tem olhos para seu amante Uchiha – Sora abriu um sorriso verdadeiro – é como se ele simplesmente não conseguisse ver ninguém além de Itachi, e Itachi só vê a ele.

- Então você vai consolar Seigi quando ele voltar? – Nauma perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Vou ser um bom amigo – Sora fez um bico desdenhoso.

- Vai atormentá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por não o notar antes – Seita confirmou, concordando com a cabeça – bom plano.

Sora apenas piscou, agitando levemente seu pergaminho antes de guardá-lo em seu bolso.

- Independente do que eu sinto hoje – Sora falou – eu sei que serei feliz, que encontrarei o amor. Porque esse é o presente que Naruto deu a todos nós.

Kazuma entrelaçou seus dedos com Chiriku, beijando a têmpora do ex-monge, que corou adoravelmente. Seita piscou para Kitane, que sorriu concordando, e Nauma sorriu para Tou'u. Sim, os Doze que tinham ficado, tinham ficado exatamente porque seus amores estavam ali e não perdidos pelo mundo. Não precisavam voltar para eles ou procurar por eles, eles sempre tinham estado ali, bem debaixo de seus olhos.

Nenhum deles iria a Konoha, mas iriam escrever uma carta, uma carta falando de suas conquistas, de suas ambições e sonhos, realizados e futuros. Uma carta onde tentariam mostrar a Uzumaki Naruto o amor e fé que tinham e com ela devolver um pouco a força que tinham recebido do loiro. Não queriam jamais constranger o loiro, assim como não queriam partir dali, estavam em casa, estavam felizes, e sabiam que era apenas isso que o rapaz desejava.

**-**


	18. Capítulo Bônus

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

**Capítulo Bônus em agradecimento a Lady Yuraa e seu apoio.**

****-****

Mikoto fora shinobi por algum tempo, mas se aposentara ao casar com Fugaku e engravidar de Itachi, e jamais se arrependera de ser esposa e mãe. Não lhe faltava emoção sendo esposa de Fugaku, muito menos por ser mãe de Sasuke e Itachi. Parecia que sempre estava acontecendo alguma coisa naquela casa, naquela família, ainda mais depois que Obito se tornara mais próximo deles.

Como toda a mãe, pensava que seus filhos tinham crescido rápido demais, parecia que tinha sido ontem que tinha segurado Itachi pela primeira vez em seus braços, que tinha visto seu primeiro sorriso. Ontem mesmo que Sasuke nascera, belo e forte como o irmão.

Mas hoje Sasuke tinha anunciado que iria morar com Nawaki, os dois estavam comprando um pequeno e lindo apartamento recém construído ali mesmo no bairro e já pensavam em fazer o selo de união, para que pudessem ter seus próprios filhos. Fugaku apenas olhara demoradamente para Sasuke, antes de dizer que estava orgulhoso dele. E então todos tinham olhado para Itachi, que era o mais velho. Itachi simplesmente continuara a comer em silêncio, até que o jantar acabasse e ele avisar que estava indo visitar Naruto.

Sasuke apenas suspirara, dizendo que o irmão deveria ter mais alto-confiança. Fugaku bufara, Itachi era confiante até demais em todos os pontos de sua vida, menos em seu relacionamento com Naruto. Itachi parecia temer pressionar demais o loiro, temia que como uma raposa selvagem, o loiro fugisse se Itachi se mostrasse muito possessivo. Só Itachi não percebia o quanto Naruto realmente o amava, e isso era até bonito de se ver. Mas Fugaku entendia o filho mais velho, Itachi fora apaixonado por Naruto durante quase toda a sua vida, lutara para ter Naruto ao seu lado, e agora que tinha, não conseguia acreditar em sua boa sorte, ou deixar de notar quantas outras pessoas queriam o loiro também.

Por isso, quando Sasuke saiu para ir ver Nawaki e conversar com os pais do namorado sobre a mudança deles, querendo fazer aquilo o mais responsável e formal possível, Fugaku puxou sua mulher para seus braços e tentou distraí-la de suas preocupações para com o primogênito deles.

Estava fazendo um grande trabalho quando a porta da rua bateu, mostrando um atordoado Itachi.

- Meu filho, o que aconteceu? – Mikoto correu para seu filho mais velho, não se importava que ele já fosse um homem, sempre seria o seu bebezinho lindo, seu primeiro bebê.

- Ruto – Itachi sussurrou atordoado.

Fugaku contraiu os olhos, franzindo a testa e tentando ler seu primogênito, sem muito sucesso. Claro que todos estavam comentando sobre a invasão maciça de visitantes que tinham chego a Konoha, única e exclusivamente para abraçar Naruto. Itachi tentara esconder, mas se sentira bem intimidado com a devoção que Naruto despertara, com o amor abundante com que todos os visitantes o cobriam. Gente de toda a parte, alguns desconhecidos mesmo, que tinham recebido pergaminhos porque finalmente Naruto e Kyuubi tinham se tornado um e ele queria fechar de vez aquele capítulo antigo. O futuro, Naruto mesmo argumentara, só traria surpresas. Aquele reencontro era para determinar se tinha realmente conseguido trazer felicidade a todos, e obviamente tinha.

Os admiradores de Naruto, que não era poucos, agora estavam em maior número e alguns, como os filhos do Daymio de Pássaro e do de Fogo, não escondiam que ficariam felizes em conquistar mais do que a amizade do loiro, ou seu amor fraternal, que era tão abundantemente distribuído. Mesmo um homem sereno e equilibrado como Itachi podia se questionar sobre a segurança de seu relacionamento, mas não sobre a constância do amor de Naruto.

- Eu amo aquele menino, mas se ele o magoou e juro que vou... – Mikoto começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo filho.

- Ele me pediu em casamento – Itachi sussurrou olhando incrédulo para a mãe, que o abraçou, gritando de felicidade.

- Ele...o pediu em casamento? – Fugaku perguntou curioso, sua testa estava novamente lisa e um sorriso se insinuava no canto de seus lábios – mesmo?

- É – Itachi sentou no chão, atordoado, com sua mãe ainda abraçada a ele – pediu. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim, quando eu o levava do Ichirako para casa e me pediu para casar com ele.

- Ah – Mikoto suspirou alto e então arregalou os olhos, se afastando do filho - não deveria ser você a pedir?

Itachi olhou confuso para a mãe, que deu de ombros, entendendo que se fosse esperar isso, seria centenária quando Itachi pensasse em conversar com Naruto sobre filhos. Ela sabia que Naruto sempre dera os primeiros passos em cada etapa do relacionamento com Itachi. Era como se Naruto guiasse, ou que Itachi estivesse sempre inseguro de até onde poderia ir, sempre deixando a porta aberta atrás de si para que o loiro fugisse.

- Quando vai ser? – Fugaku perguntou alegre.

- O que? – Itachi perguntou confuso.

- O casamento – Fugaku falou meio impaciente e então entendeu – você aceitou, não é?

- É claro que ele aceitou, Itachi é louco pelo Ruto, eles estão juntos a quatro anos, é claro... – Mikoto falou indignada por Fugaku cogitar...e então viu Itachi se erguer rapidamente e correr para a porta.

- Volto mais tarde – Itachi murmurou.

- Diga para Minato que o jantar será aqui amanhã, e então combinaremos tudo – Fugaku gritou andando até a porta – esse menino, só ele mesmo para ficar tão atordoado por ter seus sonhos realizados.

Mikoto sorriu, se atirando nos braços do marido e lhe beijando os lábios antes de se afastar rindo.

- A quem será que ele puxou? – Mikoto provocou – você me fez esperar mais de dois dias pela sua resposta.

- Meu pai não era um homem inteligente como eu, nem amava tanto os filhos como eu amo os nossos – Fugaku falou enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a cintura de Mikoto, começando a levá-la para o quarto deles – essa casa ficará vazia, Mikoto, sem nossos filhos.

- Logo nossos netos virão nos visitar – Mikoto falou ajudando o marido a arrastá-la para o quarto – eles terão que ficar em algum lugar quando os meninos partirem em missão, por que não aqui?

Fugaku piscou atordoado e então sorriu concordando com Mikoto. Já podia ver a casa cheia de crianças loiras e morenas, correndo, brincando e gritando. Então sua mente se focou na futura vovó em seus braços.

**-**

Naruto estava sentado sobre sua cama, olhando a lua imensa no céu noturno e tentando não se sentir inseguro quanto o comportamento de Itachi. Suspirou, sabendo que surpreendera o moreno, mas Itachi já tinha vinte e um anos, Naruto tinha dezesseis e a última etapa de seu crescimento e assimilação de Kyuubi estava concluída, isso queria dizer que ele poderia engravidar naturalmente. Queria dizer que estava extremamente fértil e qualquer ato sexual poderia o engravidar.

Sempre desejara filhos, muitos, e vinha sonhando com crianças que misturavam os traços dele e de Itachi, mas era tradicional o suficiente para esperar que as crianças viessem depois do casamento, não antes.

Sabia que ainda teria muitos anos pela frente, mas jamais conseguira esperar pelas coisas, jamais conseguira encontrar realmente serenidade e paz na passividade. Nada os impedia de aprofundar o relacionamento deles, de torná-lo ainda mais formal e público. Tinham quatro anos de namoro, porque esperar mais?

- Saiai – Itachi chamou rouco, entrando pela janela antes que o loiro pudesse fechá-la para a noite.

Naruto piscou, estava inseguro, trêmulo. Levou a mão a nuca, pensando em como conseguiria fingir que não machucava se Itachi negasse seu pedido, ou fingisse que nada tinha acontecido. Amava tanto Itachi, tinha apoiado toda sua vida, todo seu futuro, naquela proposta. Não fora por impulso, embora tivesse dito de supetão, mas a decisão estava tomada naquele dia em que se entregara a Itachi, os planos e sonhos estavam traçados.

Itachi observava Naruto da mesma forma como era observado, e se não lhe doesse ver os lábios e mãos trêmulas, a insegurança que brilhava no rosto dourado, a tentativa de se proteger, teria adorado aquela nova faceta de Naruto, uma que sabia que ninguém mais tinha visto. Se tivesse qualquer dúvida, qualquer receio, ele teria caído por terra ali mesmo, Naruto o amava, realmente o amava.

- Eu aceito, saiai – Itachi falou e sorriu quando o suspiro de Naruto soou no quarto escuro – o quanto antes melhor. Para que todos saibam que você é meu e sempre será.

- Hai – Naruto correu para Itachi, que o prendeu pela cintura enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente.

Itachi entreabriu os olhos para ver o rosto lindo de seu amado, os lábios entreabertos, úmidos e vermelhos, a respiração ofegante, os olhos então se abriram levemente, o tom azul que mais amava, as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação. Se não fosse apaixonado por Naruto, o amaria naquele momento mesmo. Seu mundo começava e terminava em Naruto e o loiro sorriu para ele. Conhecia todos os sorrisos de Naruto, mas quando ele dava aquele sorriso malicioso e delicado, sabia que deveria correr ou se submeter. Rotina era algo que jamais seria tediosa com Uzumaki Naruto.

- Shujin – Naruto sussurrou antes de acariciar o peito de Itachi e ir lentamente baixando, não só as mãos, mas todo o corpo, até ficar de joelhos no chão do quarto.

Itachi ofegou, fazendo o que sempre fazia, se submetia docemente as idéias de Naruto. Ainda tinha que entender que aquele anjo lindo, aquele homem poderoso e jovem que abria sua calça e a baixava lentamente, junto com a cueca negra que usava. As mãos de Naruto eram pequenas, delicadas, a pele macia, por causa da constante renovação celular que Kyuubi havia estimulado desde o principio.

Era quase demais, sempre era, ver seu lindo amado entre suas pernas, tocando levemente seu pênis que ficava cada vez mais ereto. Fechou seus olhos, gemendo alto, quando sentiu os lábios e a língua de Naruto em seu pênis, deixando-o completamente ereto e úmido.

- Saiai – Itachi chamou rouco, se mantendo em pé por causa da janela em que se apoiava.

- Eu o quero tanto – Naruto falou antes de lamber a gota de pré-gozo que Itachi ostentava – quero-o dentro de mim, Tachi. Quero fundo...

Itachi soltou um gemido quase rosnado antes de segurar Naruto pelos cabelos e o erguer. Beijou punitivamente o loiro antes de atirá-lo sobre a cama. Naruto tinha os olhos arregalados ao cair sobre a cama, Itachi jamais fora menos do que um cavalheiro com ele, jamais fora bruto com Naruto. E mesmo quando praticavam sexo mais selvagem, era Naruto quem incentivava, nunca Itachi. Mas isso não assustou Naruto, surpreendeu, mas não gerou qualquer medo no loiro, o excitou ainda mais. Era como se finalmente a última máscara de Itachi tivesse finalmente quebrado e o visse inteiro, completo. Sempre se perguntara o porquê de sentir sempre uma certa reserva em Itachi, um pé atrás, uma insegurança, agora entendia e exatamente por entender, ergueu a perna que tinha ficado de fora da cama e deslizou o pé sobre o lençol, fazendo sua yukata de dormir se abrir e revelar sua pele nua.

Aprendera a dormir sem roupas com Itachi, para sentir a pele do outro e agora, quando estava em casa ou em acomodações sozinho, não conseguia dormir com nada sobre o corpo.

- Vai me devorar, shujin – Naruto provocou se fazendo de ingênuo.

- Completamente, saiai – Itachi falou pisando na calça enquanto tirava sua blusa, ficando nu – você não pode mais fugir de mim, eu não deixarei.

Naruto sentiu sua pele toda arrepiando diante daquela afirmação. Havia tanta possessividade nos olhos de Itachi que estavam com o Sharingan ativado, girando loucamente e então não estavam mais no quarto de Naruto, estavam em outro lugar, no meio da floresta.

- Tachi? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

- Estamos no meu Tshukiyomi – Itachi falou, abrindo a yukata do loiro sem tocar em seu corpo, revelando todo o corpo de Naruto antes de deixar a yukata cair pelos ombros de Naruto e formar uma poça no chão da floresta – esse é o meu mundo. E ele é como eu desejar que seja e posso fazer com ele e com você o que eu desejar. Embora no mundo real poucos segundos passem, no meu mundo, ficaremos setenta e duas horas e você pode imaginar o que eu farei com você aqui, não pode?

- Tachi – Naruto sussurrou – como você pode usar o Tshukiyomi sem o Mangekyou Sharingan?

Itachi sorriu, suas mãos tocaram na pele macia de Naruto, sentindo-a quente enquanto acariciava seu maxilar e pescoço. O loiro fechou os olhos, aproveitando a caricia enquanto Itachi o empurrava de encontro a uma árvore.

- Eu não arriscaria meus olhos ao Mangekyou Sharingan – Itachi sussurrou mordendo a orelha de Naruto enquanto sentia as mãos de Naruto acariciarem suas costas, Itachi era magro, alto, mas musculoso e Naruto adorava cada parte de seu corpo, Itachi sabia, porem a preferência do loiro eram suas costas, ainda mais quando seus cabelos estavam soltos, como agora. Uma leve brisa, desejada por Itachi, fez com que seus longos cabelos dançassem, se misturando aos longos de Naruto, como os corpos se entrelaçavam – ou minha sanidade diante da cegueira que viria.

- Você jamais feriria o Suke – Naruto sussurrou.

- Não sei – Itachi mordiscou o queixo do loiro – meu ototo não é a minha pessoa mais preciosa, Ruto. Você é.

- Tachi – Naruto se lamentou enquanto Itachi descia a boca por seu pescoço, deixando pequenas mordidas e enlouquecendo Naruto. Não só o pescoço do loiro era sensível, todo o corpo se tornava hipersensível ao toque de Itachi. Era seu companheiro, seu escolhido.

- Eu não perdi nada, minha família sempre esteve lá para me apoiar – Itachi continuou, descendo os lábios pelo ombro e então pelo peito de Naruto, até alcançar o mamilo direito de Naruto e arreliar com a ponta da língua, contornando primeiro a auréola escura antes de sugar o mamilo. Naruto gemeu enquanto arranhava as costas de Itachi, uma das pernas envolvendo a cintura de Itachi enquanto arqueava as costas, oferecendo mais, exatamente por isso Itachi prendeu o mamilo entre os dentes e deu uma leve mordida – jamais exigiram nada de mim, minha lealdade jamais foi dividida. Minha família, acima de tudo, é um clã de Konoha, acima de absolutamente tudo.

Itachi soltou o mamilo de Naruto antes de dar pequenos beijos pelo peito do loiro e então chegando ao outro mamilo, ao qual deu o mesmo tratamento, ouvindo o ritmo apressado das batidas do coração de Naruto, que aceleravam ainda mais.

- Eu jamais tirei nada do meu ototo – Itachi sussurrou mordicando o mamilo antes de lambê-lo novamente e então descer a boca pela barriga do loiro – como eu, Sasuke teve tudo, nada nos faltou. E meu ototo, acima de tudo, tem alguém que ama acima de qualquer coisa, uma vida plena e feliz diante dele, a confiança daqueles que o lideram, assim como eu.

- Tachi – Naruto se lamentou impaciente.

Itachi sorriu, mordendo mais forte abaixo do umbigo de Naruto e o fazendo gemer enquanto a perna do loiro se erguia e encaixava sobre o ombro de Itachi.

- Eu enlouqueceria, Ruto – Itachi falou erguendo os olhos para os de Naruto, então lambeu a ponta do pênis de Naruto, sugando a gota de sêmen que se formava ali – eu simplesmente enlouqueceria se não pudesse ver seu rosto, ou o rosto das nossas crianças. Isso poderia me forçar a roubar os olhos de meu ototo, o que o mataria, porque ele não poderia ver o rosto de seu Nawaki e das crianças deles.

Naruto gemeu ofegante enquanto Itachi começava a lamber toda a extensão de seu pênis.

- Por isso, eu jamais me permitiria ter um Mangekyou Sharingan – Itachi sussurrou – mas eu aprimorei ao máximo o meu Sharingan, tornando-o tão ou mais poderoso do que o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi, desenvolvendo os três deuses do Sharingan.

- Oh, deus – Naruto gemeu quando a boca de Itachi se fechou entorno de seu pênis – o deus, Tachi...

Itachi sorriu entorno ao pênis de Naruto e o sugou com deleite até que o loiro chegou ao orgasmo na boca de Itachi, exatamente como o moreno desejava.

- Amaterasu – Itachi sussurrou tirando a perna de Naruto de sobre o ombro e girando o loiro, ainda de joelhos no chão. As mãos então deslizaram pelas costas de Naruto até as nádegas, separou-as e então lambeu entre elas – Susano'o. Os três grandes deuses brilham em meus olhos, em meu Sharingan, sem que eu sacrifique absolutamente nada.

Naruto ofegava, pela revelação de Itachi, já que jamais esperava que ele tivesse se tornado tão poderoso. Então gritou quando sentiu a língua de Itachi penetrando-o. Os dedos pálidos estavam acariciando os testículos de Naruto.

- Oh, deus, Tachi – Naruto ofegava, sentindo as unhas cravarem na madeira, ou o que parecia madeira, embora cedesse levemente ao seu toque e ficasse marcada com seus arranhões – por favor, Tachi, venha para mim, Tachi.

- Não – Itachi ronronou – não ainda.

- Tachi, Tachi – Naruto choramingou – eu preciso, Tachi.

- Ainda temos setenta e uma horas e vinte e quatro minutos, meu saiai – Itachi sussurrou beijando a nádega esquerda de Naruto – e vou fazer amor com você em todas essas horas.

- Tachi – Naruto se lamentou quando Itachi mordeu o local em que beijara.

Itachi provocou Naruto mais um pouco com sua língua e então se ergueu, penetrando Naruto com dois de seus dedos de uma só vez e fazendo o loiro ofegar de prazer. Segurou o loiro pela cintura com a mão livre. O terceiro dedo foi introduzido logo depois e depois o quarto. Itachi não teve pressa ao provocar e preparar o loiro, mas o tempo inteiro exercia o controle. Até que Naruto agarrou sua ereção e a bombeou, isso fez Itachi rosnou e morder o ombro dourado antes de tirar os dedos de dentro do loiro e o penetrou rapidamente, fazendo Naruto gritar de prazer e dor.

- Meu – Itachi rosnou – meu, meu, meu...

Naruto gemeu alto, erguendo o braço para trás de sua cabeça e segurando a de Itachi, acariciando os cabelos negros enquanto abria mais as pernas para receber mais do moreno dentro de si. Itachi gemeu, continuando com seu mantra possessivo enquanto mordia e sugava o pescoço de Naruto.

- Tachi...tão...vou...ah...deus...

Itachi apenas sorriu, sentindo o corpo de Naruto chegar ao limite. Obviamente, mesmo gozando junto com o loiro, sua ereção não se perdeu, afinal, era tudo mental, não realmente físico. Sua mente estava mais do que preparada para fazer amor com Naruto em todas as posições que imaginasse por todas aquelas setenta horas e quinze minutos que lhe restava.

**

Mais uma vez o local havia mudado, agora estavam no que parecia uma caixa de espelhos e Naruto estava os joelhos sobre o chão, o corpo inclinado para frente enquanto Itachi lhe segurava pelos pulsos por trás. Itachi também estava ajoelhado no chão, mas seu tronco estava ereto, o chão também era espelhado. Eram oito as faces entorno da sala, mais a face do chão e do teto, e todos eles mostravam Naruto cheio de marcas de chupões e mordidas, completamente suado, sujo de sêmen, completamente ofegante e drenado. Por setenta e uma horas, que era o tempo que passara até agora, Itachi tinha possuído-o sem pausas. Perdera as contas de quantas posições e locais haviam feito amor.

- Veja – Itachi sussurrou quase sadicamente enquanto encaixava o pênis na entrada de Naruto – não feche os olhos, meu Ruto, eu quero que observe.

Naruto gemeu rouco, Itachi não mostrava mais do que um leve suor em seu corpo, algumas pequenas marcas do sêmen de Naruto, mas estava composto como se tivessem acabado de começar aquilo. Era a maldita mente pervertida dele, e Naruto, embora estivesse cansado, estava adorando cada segundo.

- Tachi, seu pervertido sádico – Naruto se lamentou enquanto Itachi entrava completamente nele e começava a se mover – você me enlouquece com seus beijos e toques, até entrar em mim e então não me toca mais.

- Você não precisa – Itachi provocou sorrindo, aumentando o ritmo.

- E não me abraça, não me beija – Naruto se lamentou.

- Não está bom? – Itachi perguntou provocador, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo, então soltou os braços de Naruto e lhe segurou os quadris, sentindo seus dedos marcarem a pele dourada ainda mais ressaltada pelo suor – não preciso tocar em você, você goza somente com isso aqui.

Naruto gritou alto quando Itachi começou com sucessivas e agressivas penetrações que miravam diretamente sua próstata.

- Viu, é só eu fazer assim – Itachi provocou.

Naruto choramingou, mas sua mente estava nublada demais pelo prazer para se lembrar dos demais argumentos. Itachi porem sabia muito bem o que estava deixando de fazer e o porquê de estar negligenciando aquilo.

O loiro estava cansado, mas Itachi sabia que ele estava completamente favorável aquilo. Itachi apenas não poderia repetir tão logo aquela façanha. Não mentira, podia invocar os três deuses, mas isso consumia muito de seu chakra. Porem Itachi tinha um plano, e era um bom plano. Naruto tinha lhe pedido em casamento, agora o loiro era dele e jamais iria embora.

Enterrou os dedos com mais força e então Naruto gozou segundos antes de acabar o tempo deles naquele mundo.

**

Naruto arregalou novamente os olhos, ofegante e cansado, afinal, sua mente realmente registrara tudo aquilo, como se seu corpo tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, mas ainda estava sobre sua cama, com sua yukata semi-aberta sobre o corpo, enquanto Itachi estava parado um passo dele, completamente nu. Notou também que não era só ele que estava ofegante e que embora sua mente estivesse cansada, seu corpo continuava excitado pelos acontecimentos reais de antes do genjutsu.

- Saiai – Itachi chamou se ajoelhando sobre a cama, entre as pernas de Naruto, acariciando-as enquanto deslizava seu corpo por elas, até que as mãos abriram a yukata completamente e Itachi desceu as mãos pela cintura de Naruto até suas costas, erguendo-o arqueado e o sentando sobre suas coxas – agora eu vou terminar o que comecei.

Naruto estava ofegante e confuso, mas lembrou de seus lamentos quando os lábios de Itachi tomaram os seus apaixonadamente. O moreno então o deitou direito sobre a cama, sem quebrar o beijo, pois deitava sobre Naruto, uma das mãos desceu pelo corpo de Naruto até sua coxa, agarrando-a e a erguendo e encaixando entorno de sua cintura. O outro braço envolveu Naruto pelas costas enquanto o penetrava.

- Tachi – Naruto gritou cravando as unhas nas costas do moreno, sua voz mostrava dor e prazer ao ser penetrado sem preparação.

- Desculpe, saiai – Itachi sussurrou de encontro aos lábios de Naruto – eu esqueci, saiai, esqueci.

- Não importa, não pare – Naruto pediu envolvendo Itachi com a outra perna – me dê tudo, shujin, tudo que têm, tudo que é, me mostre tudo.

- Hai, hai – Itachi ofegou, perdendo-se em Naruto, como o loiro se perdia nele, finalmente entregando tudo, finalmente tomando tudo. Queimando as pontes, rasgando os mapas, selando as saídas de emergência, sem direito a fraquejar ou desistir. Tudo ou nada e a resposta de Naruto era tudo, por isso a de Itachi era essa também.

Itachi então os rolou na cama, deixando Naruto por cima dele enquanto ajudava o loiro a cavalgá-lo. Seria maldade exigir que apenas um deles se movesse, já que os dois estavam exaustos, mas Naruto se moveu sensualmente, gemendo o nome de Itachi enquanto a mão do moreno se fechava entorno a seu membro. Naruto arqueou, lamentando o nome de seu noivo, os dedos arranhando o peito pálido e forte.

- Não fazemos amor desde a fusão – Naruto lembrou Itachi.

- Espero estar compensando, saiai – Itachi gemeu, agarrando com a outra mão os quadris de Naruto, que se moviam com ainda mais rapidez – e você parecia não me desejar.

- Estou fértil agora, shujin – Naruto ronronou – e você está me fazendo um filho, nosso primeiro.

Itachi fechou os olhos, Naruto e aquela informação, dada naquele tom romântico e rouco, o precipitaram e ele alcançou seu ápice. Exatamente por isso ergueu com mais força os quadris, enquanto acelerava sua mão e trazia Naruto com ele. O loiro gritou, rebolando para aumentar o prazer de ambos e então despencou sobre o peito de Itachi, sentindo o moreno ainda dentro dele, embora o pênis estivesse voltando rapidamente ao estado de repouso.

- Saiai – Itachi chamou rouco, rolando novamente, fazendo Naruto cair de lado sobre o colchão enquanto ele mesmo ficava de lado, os rostos muito próximos. Ergueu o rosto de Naruto para poder ver-lhe os olhos e percebeu que era exatamente por aquele detalhe que Naruto tinha se mostrado esquivo ultimamente – um filho nosso?

- Hai, shujin – Naruto sussurrou sonolento, a mão se moveu até o ventre, acariciando-o de leve enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos de Itachi – eu já o sinto aqui.

Itachi sorriu amplamente, um sorriso extremamente raro, mas que Naruto já conhecia, era um sorriso que chegava aos olhos antes da boca terminar de se estender, um sorriso que roubava completamente o fôlego de Naruto. Itachi apertou Naruto, puxando-o para que seus corpos se colassem um ao outro, uma das mãos foi por debaixo de Naruto, abraçando-o por trás enquanto a outra se entrelaçava com a do loiro.

- Temos que nos casar bem rápido então – Itachi sussurrou beijando todo o rosto de Naruto e finalmente seus lábios – muito rápido.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, concordando plenamente com aquilo. Queria começar uma nova vida com Itachi, queria que o moreno fosse só dele também, e que todos soubessem disso. Não queria esperar mais, não precisavam esperar mais. Já tinham se revelado completamente, já estavam completamente unidos e sabia que um filho deles estava começando a se formar em seu ventre. O primeiro de muitos!

**

**

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois é, Feliz Natal!**

**E sim, esse capítulo existe somente para dar aqueles que acharam os demais lemons o ItaRuto fraquinhos, basicamente, é só isso, seus tarados (como se eu não fosse a maior, afinal, tudo isso saiu da minha cabeça!).**

**Obrigado pelo apoio recebido durante toda a fic e estarei o mais breve possível com a verdadeira conclusão de Linhas do Tempo.**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Lady Yuraa:**

**Façá-mos como o esquartejador e vamos por partes: Primeiro, sim, eu tenho todos os episódios e mangas antigos de Naruto no meu PC, sim, eu sou louca, e sim, eu recorro a eles quando a Wikipédia não me ajuda como deve! Mas reconheço que a próxima fic vai ter poucos personagens, eles estão me matando, imagine meu próximo problema? Como nomear os filhos de todos esses povos? Eu vou...já foi, enlouqueci.**

**Quanto a Sakura, não acho que as vacas mereçam ser insultadas dessa forma. As pobres nós dão, a troca de quase nada, leite e carne. Pense em um mundo sem laticínios e sem churrasco! Um mundo onde a soja seja o centro de nossas dietas. Terrível, aterrador, desprezível, preciso de um bom bife...**

**E há o problema, há outras Sakuras em animes e mangas, personagens que não merecem a dor e desolação que Sakura trouxe a eles, a vergonha que Haruno Sakura trouxe a elas. Por isso eu proponho usar "coisa rosa escorregadia e ordinária", embora as coisas escorregadias e ordinárias não mereçam a associação.**

**Quanto a Raiga e Ranmaru, sim, eu os adorei, e tive que fazer coisas pervertidas com eles. Pela investigação que fiz (soa bonito, não?), Ranmaru tinha seis anos no confronto com Naruto, Raiga fora atraído por ele porque fora contratado pelos aldeões para matá-lo.**

**Exatamente por isso Ranmaru é mais jovem do que Konohamaru e Inari, e exatamente por isso Raiga é um pedófilo! Mas os meus pedófilos são bonzinhos, amorosos e não perdem o interesse em seus amados jovenzinhos. Afinal, essa é uma história de amor!**

**Kazuma e Sora estão no capítulo anterior, esse é só um bônus que marca o fim da fic, o próximo capítulo trata do que acontece depois que a população de Konoha e da Aliança cresce, o que vai me deixar maluca. Por isso vou fazer uma lista com os nomes de família, casais e seus rebentos, isso me ajuda e vou tentar colocar no fim do próximo, para ajudar você. Acredite, eu também preciso disso!**

**Quanto a comentar em cada capítulo, seria impossível não fazê-lo, pois você esteve ao meu lado em cada momento, ajudando muito com seu apoio e suas perguntas. Linha do Tempo foi difícil, não só por ser longa, mas por ser cheia de personagens, alguns com os quais eu pouco trabalhei ou jamais pensei. Criar personalidades, pares e histórias paralelas é difícil, ainda mais porque se pode perder o foco. Você me ajudou e eu não tenho como agradecer o suficiente pelo apoio.**

**Muito obrigado, o capítulos bônus é para você, e para mim.**

**Espero que aprecie.**

**Beijos da Li**


	19. Capítulo Final

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se não notaram, não estou enriquecendo, também não me responsabilizaria jamais por personagens como Danzou e Orochimaru, minha mente jamais faria vilães tão feios!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Era**** KakaNaru, agora com ****é**** ItaNaru, e me reservo ao direito de usar minha liberdade não remunerada para fazer dessa fic o que eu quiser, se você concorda com meu conceito, ou simplesmente gostaria de aproveitar alguns minutos em uma mente perturbada, enjoy!**

**Linha do Tempo**

****-****

Mangetsu não abriu os olhos, estava ainda perdido nas sensações de seu sonho, com Gaara tão quente e apertando entorno dele. A mão deslizou pelo lado do corpo marfim aninhado ao seu. Gaara dormia sobre seu braço, de conchinha. Não se importava nem um pouco em sempre acabar como travesseiro de seu ruivo.

O leve gemido sonolento de Gaara lhe dizia que o ruivo também estava naquele mesmo estado letárgico em que estava. Com um pequeno sorriso malicioso e sonolento, moveu os quadris, o que fez sua ereção matinal, provocada pelos sonhos eróticos que tinha com Gaara, se roçasse entre as nádegas macias de Gaara. Mais um gemido, carente e rouco e então Mangetsu lançou todas as amarras enfraquecidas do controle para o espaço e penetrou levemente seu ruivo.

Tão apertado, extremamente apertado, mas o gemido de Gaara continuava carente, desejoso, quase desesperado e Mangetsu continuou penetrando, até estar todo dentro de seu ruivo maravilhoso. A falta de mais lubrificação do que a leve lubrificação normal de Gaara, que sempre acontecia quando ele se excitava sexualmente, um dos mistérios jinchuuriki de seu ruivo, fez com que Mangetsu retivesse seus instintos de continuar de onde o sonho havia parado e ser extremamente lento.

- Anata – Gaara chamou baixo, rouco, profundo – ah...anata...

Marido, sorriu Mangetsu, como adorava aquele som, adorava o tom da voz de Gaara sempre que o chamava assim. A voz rouca de Gaara, com inegável amor e desejo sempre que referia a ele. Gemendo, mordeu a orelha de Gaara antes de acariciar seu ventre. Diferente do seu sonho, sua mão não apalpou um ventre plano, mas sim um redondo e amplo, o que lhe fez arregalar os olhos e erguer a cabeça.

- Gaara...oh. Me desculpe, amor...eu...

- Se parar, eu mato você – Gaara rosnou rouco.

Mangetsu não ligou para a ameaça, mas então sentiu a areia de Gaara o envolvendo e o empurrando novamente para o ruivo, penetrando-o novamente, com uma rápida e profunda estocada que arrancou um gemido carente nos dois.

- Tanto tempo que não me possui – Gaara sussurrou excitado – estava com tanta saudade de senti-lo dentro de mim, anata. Não seja cruel.

Mangetsu não podia negar seu próprio desejo, nem o de Gaara. Acima de tudo, não podia negar nada a Gaara, por isso continuou, sendo o mais suave que poderia. Rin havia dito que o sexo poderia ser extremamente incômodo depois do sétimo mês de gravidez de Gaara, por isso, não o tocara desde então. Eles faziam amor, mas sem penetração, e sinceramente, ambos sentiam uma falta terrível disso.

- Anata – Gaara exigiu rouco, carente e desesperado – onegai.

- Não me torture – Mangetsu implorou – não me torture, meu Gaara.

- Então nos dê o que desejamos, seu maldito – Gaara rosnou.

Mangetsu investiu com fúria, fazendo com que Gaara gritasse e ofegasse, dando exatamente tudo aquilo que Gaara pedia, que seu corpo também exigia. Tomou com fúria e paixão, queimando e consumindo os dois. Uma mão segurou o ventre amplo com o terceiro filho deles, a outra masturbava Gaara, que parecia não possuir mais nenhum osso no corpo. Gaara era pura carência e submissão e Mangetsu o amava ainda mais assim.

- Mangetsu – Gaara gritou enquanto gozava na mão de seu marido, sentindo esguicho do sêmen de Mangetsu dentro dele enquanto o loiro rosnava seu nome.

Ofegantes, saciados, admirados, os dois ficaram naquela mesma posição, já que a barriga de Gaara não lhes dava muita mobilidade ou opção.

- Fez de propósito, meu ruivo? – Mangetsu perguntou ainda ofegante, beijando todo o pescoço de Gaara, mas vendo o sorriso insinuante se formar nos lábios rosados – fez de propósito, meu demônio terrível!

- Você me negava justamente o que eu queria – Gaara amuou levemente, ainda sorrindo satisfeito – eu sabia que teria que fazer você me tomar antes de acordar realmente e lembrar de nossa filha.

- Eu poderia ter ferido vocês – Mangetsu sussurrou preocupado.

- Besteira – Gaara desdenhou – sou forte e saudável. E o enganei e seduzi nos nossos dois primeiros.

- Sim, seu demônio – Mangetsu riu, mordendo o ombro de Gaara – meu demônio sedutor e insaciável.

- Você é meu – Gaara falou simplesmente, sorrindo.

Mangetsu não podia contestar aquilo. Sorriu então, vendo Gaara se mover lentamente, segurando a barriga ampla e então se sentar na cama. Se moveu e então colocou os dois pés no chão, segurou a ampla barriga com mais cuidado ao se equilibrar e erguer. Mangetsu assistiu, sabendo que Gaara poderia realmente se mostrar perigoso se tentasse ajudá-lo. Então sentiu seu corpo aquecer e responder novamente ao ver seu sêmen escorrendo por entre as pernas de Gaara.

- Ah, ruivo – Mangetsu sentou rápido na cama e puxou Gaara pelos quadris, desequilibrando-o e o fazendo sentar em seu colo.

Gaara rosnou até sentir o porquê daquele ataque, então olhou sobre o ombro, malicioso.

- Não – Mangetsu falou começando a mover seu quadril instintivamente – sem penetração agora.

Gaara o olhou sorrindo e então se ergueu e se colocou longe do alcance do marido.

- Então eu não quero – Gaara falou desdenhoso, indo para o banheiro – mas se quiser se unir a mim na banheira...

Mangetsu rosnou, na banheira, onde Gaara podia ficar quase todo submerso e sua barriga não pesava tanto, onde Gaara podia cavalgá-lo ou se segurar na borda enquanto Mangetsu investia nele. Ah, a banheira, melhor amiga do casal gestante.

A risada rouca de Gaara soou enquanto era pego no colo e levado para a banheira por um marido mais do que convencido a esquecer das palavras cautelosas da tia.

Yashamaru e Rin não tinham tido filhos, mas crianças é que não faltavam em casa. Gaara e Mangetsu tinham lhes dado Ryuu, de oito anos e Kaoru, de três, e agora lhes daria a princesinha da casa, Tohru. Sasori e Deidara tinham tido apenas Ayame, que tinha nove anos e era o "irmão mais velho" da casa.

Temari e Shikamaru, que viviam em Konoha, mas vinham de tempos em tempos visitar, tinha tido Shikaji, um lindo menino de dez anos e a bela Shiika, de seis, ambos com a beleza da mãe, Shikaji era preguiçoso como o pai, enquanto Shiika tinha herdado o temperamento da avó Karura.

Kankuro e Shion tiveram uma menina, Miroku, como a mãe de Shion, de seis anos, ela tinha herdado de Kankuro apenas o sobrenome, era toda Shion, ou melhor, a Shion de depois do encontro com Gaara e Naruto.

**-**

Naruto entrou na sala do Hokage e contraiu os olhos, vendo que seu marido já tinha terminado todos os documentos. Quando seu pai havia conversado com ele, oito anos antes e dito que queria se aposentar e aproveitar os netos, Naruto sorrira e dissera que era ótimo, mas havia negado o pedido do pai para sucedê-lo. Era hora de um Uchiha ocupar o lugar, nada mais merecido e justo.

Minato ficara surpreso, mas concordara com os argumentos do filho, ainda mais porque Naruto estava grávido, o que não o irritava de nenhuma maneira, porque isso lhe garantia muitos netos lindos para mimar. Então Minato decidira que seria Itachi ou Sasuke (já que Obito tinha se mudado de vez para Ame com Yahiko), mas o mais jovem dos Uchiha agradecera a lembrança e recusara o posto, não tinha o necessário para comandar. Itachi aceitara honradamente e tinha se tornado um Hokage perfeito, unindo beleza, carisma, inteligência e profunda lealdade. Fora que era o escolhido de Uzumaki Naruto, o que lhe garantiria o amor de todos os demais.

O Daymio, contente pela chegada de seu primeiro neto, fruto do casamento de seu filho Seigimaru e Sora, aprovara na mesma hora. O clã Uchiha não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de seu herdeiro, qualquer magoa que ainda pudesse haver fora esquecida. Fugaku andava todo bobo pelas ruas, e como Minato, tinha se aposentado para se dedicar a ocupação de avô em tempo integral.

Hiro nascera exatos seis meses depois do casamento de Naruto e Itachi, onde parecia que todo o mundo shinobi e líderes mundiais tinha ido a Konoha prestigiar o casamento. Aqueles que ficaram nas vilas e capitais, haviam comemorado de longe o evento, enviando através de seus representantes e lideres suas felicitações.

Exatos nove meses depois que Hiro nascera, Shori chegara ao mundo, e então Naruto engravidara novamente de Riku, o que gerara a desistência de Naruto ao posto de Hokage, com vinte e sete anos, três filhos nascidos em seqüência e mais uma nascida três anos depois de Riku, a doce Yume. Naruto tinha finalmente decidido "dar um tempo" nas gestações.

- Hokage-sama – Naruto ronronou da porta, os filhos agarrados ao seu kimono, olhavam escondidos atrás dele para o pai – tem tempo para nós?

- Sempre – Itachi sorriu para Hiro, que foi o primeiro a correr para ele, sendo seguido de Shori.

Hiro era a sua imagem aos dez anos, a única diferença eram o tom dos olhos, Naruto legara a todas as suas crianças os seus lindos olhos azuis. Seu primogênito tinha despertado o Sharingan no ano passado, mas estava fazendo a Academia com os demais de sua idade, embora já treinasse com Itachi e Naruto, era um gênio como os pais.

Shori o abraçou pelo outro lado, escondendo o rosto dourado em suas costelas, rindo baixinho. A segunda criança deles fora a realização dos sonhos de Mikoto e Kushina, uma menininha exatamente como Naruto, uma cópia feminina pequenina de seu oiroke no jutsu. Para as duas avós, ter finalmente uma menininha para mimar fora o máximo. O que deixava Fugaku e Minato tranqüilos para tomarem Hiro para eles.

E então entrara em cena Riku, de oito anos, que sorria ainda atrás do chichiue, assim como Yume, que iria completar cinco anos dali a uns dias. Riku tinha os cabelos negros de Itachi, mas a pele escura de Naruto e seu rosto, Yume era loira, mas tinha todos os traços de Itachi.

- Encontro de família – Nawaki falou feliz, atrás de Naruto, Sasuke estava ao seu lado, carregando o pequeno Umi, segundo filho deles, que tinha três anos. Yojo, o primogênito, estava segurando a mão de Nawaki e sorriu para Ryuu, eles tinham quase a mesma idade, Yojo era seis meses mais velho.

- Entrem – Itachi falou sorrindo amplamente enquanto se erguia e andava até o meio da sala, onde encontrou Naruto e o abraçou pela cintura, beijando seus lábios com fome – saiai, que bom que veio me ver. Ototo.

Itachi então sorriu para os sobrinhos e Nawaki, que sorriu amplamente, Itachi andava sorrindo desde que casara com Naruto, ou melhor, desde que aceitara o pedido de casamento. Todos haviam notado a felicidade quase asfixiante dos dois. Felicidade que só aumentara com a chegada dos filhos.

- Resolvemos deixar nossos pais de castigo hoje – Nawaki falou sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala, Yojo e Riku estavam começando uma brincadeira com Hiro e Shori, Yume e Umi estavam no chão, brincando sozinhos – mal posso ver meus filhos. A oka-chan teve a audácia de me levar às crianças por dois dias e então Mikoto os roubou por mais dois.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu – tentaram levar os meus também.

- Tentaram? – Sasuke perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Filhos, que tal passarem um tempo com seus avôs? – Itachi pediu um pouco mais alto, para que as crianças ouvissem.

- O chichiue vai também? – Hiro perguntou indo para junto de Naruto, como se temesse que sumissem com ele enquanto não estava olhando. Shori foi para o outro lado, Riku e Yume se agarraram as pernas de Naruto.

- Não, Ruto fica comigo – Itachi sorriu de lado.

- Não – Shori falou enfática – sem o chichiue, não vamos.

- É – Riku falou escondendo o rosto a coxa de Naruto – só com o chichiue.

- Ele é da Yume – Yume falou olhando feio para o pai – e do aniki, da anuye, e do nii-chan. Não pode, to-chan quer ficar com o chichiue só pra ele.

- Claro – Itachi sorriu para os filhos e então ergueu os olhos para seu ototo – viu? Não a força sobre a terra que consiga afastar nossos filhos de Ruto.

- Vocês não me amam? – Nawaki perguntou aos filhos, que o abraçaram rindo – é, eu sei, não dá para competir com o Ruto, não é?

- Não dá não, to-chan – Yojo falou afastando uma mecha do cabelo do pai que caia nos olhos para trás da orelha do mesmo.

- Mas vieram aqui para que? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Você esqueceu, Hokage-sama? – Naruto provocou – marcamos um piquenique com todo mundo, já que faz tempo que não nos encontramos. Devem estar todos esperando.

Itachi sorriu, tinha esquecido sim, felizmente sua agenda estava mais do que liberada para passar algumas horas com seus amigos.

**

Eles já estavam todos lá, tinha reservado duas áreas de treinamento. Havia uma imensa toalha xadrez coberta por pratos de sanduiches e bentos, sucos e bebidas. Logo os seis Uchiha estavam correndo com seus amiguinhos enquanto seus pais eram saudados pelos amigos.

Yahiko e Obito tinham vindo de Ame com o pequeno Minato, de onze anos e o menino tinha herdado os cabelos escuros de Obito e os olhos verdes de Yahiko.

Chouji e Ino estavam com os filhos, Choujo, de sete e Inori, de cinco. Assim como Hinata e Lee, que tinham o pequeno Keigo, de quatro. Tenten e Neji com seu filho Tem. Shino e Kiba com Kouga. Azuma e Kurenai com a doce Hana de onze anos. Anko e Kakashi com Sakumo, também de dez anos. Sai e Kabuto com Tsubasa, de nove anos. Juugo e Kimimaro com a bela Kaguya, de oito anos. Iruka e Yuki com Haruhi, de dois anos. Suigetsu e Kisame com o belo e hiperativo Hikaru, de cinco. Assim como Haku e Zabuza com o lindo e rabugento Kuumaru de seis anos, que herdara a beleza de Haku e o temperamento de Zabuza.

Itachi assistiu todas aquelas crianças brincando juntas, assim como os casais, todos próximos uns dos outros. Conversando, rindo, matando a saudade. Ele mesmo estava conversando com Kisame, que passara um bom tempo em Kiri com Suigetsu e Hikaru, que deus fora bom ao lhe dar apenas a aparência de Suigetsu, assim como sua Kekei Genkai. Os filhos de seus amigos, todos eles, eram lindas crianças, crianças poderosas. Aquelas crianças ouviriam falar de guerras apenas nas histórias do passado, o mundo em que haviam nascido era pacifico e prospero, onde os governantes e lideres se preocupavam com todos.

Raiga e Ranmaru estavam ali também, com o jovem no colo de Raiga, que parecia incapaz de manter as mãos longe dele, em qualquer momento, e mais ainda agora, que Ranmaru estava esperando o primeiro filho deles.

Nagato e Konan haviam vindo também, Makoto estava sentada mais próxima as crianças, tentando fingir que não via a forma como Konohamaru tentava chamar sua atenção, ambos estavam com vinte e três anos e namoravam a mais de um ano. Kyoya, o irmãozinho de Makoto, que tinha doze anos, brincava com as crianças, que começavam a se separar para realizar uma versão mais leve da antiga "queimada" desenvolvida por Naruto e seus amigos na infância.

**

Kakashi beijou os cabelos de Anko, fingindo que não via os olhares surpresos que recebia de todos, ou o divertido que vinha dos Uchiha e dos Mitarashi. Sai e Kimimaro tinham desaparecido com todas as suas máscaras, e desconfiava que Sakumo tinha uma mãozinha nisso.

Itachi escondia seu sorriso atrás da cabeça de Naruto, que conversava com Anko e Kabuto. Sasuke e Nawaki não tinham tido a mesma discrição de Itachi, riam descaradamente, Nawaki até mesmo apontara o dedo em sua direção, enquanto Yuki falava algo que fazia Sasuke rir.

- Boa vida familiar, Kakashi? – Neji perguntou sereno, o que não enganou Kakashi.

- Ótima – Kakashi resmungou, mas estava apenas sendo rabugento, por mais que ainda sofresse implicâncias da parte dos irmãos, eram um clã extremamente unido.

Sim, os Mitarashi tinham virado clã de Konoha assim que Itachi havia assumido como Hokage e a segunda geração havia chego, um clã, pensou Kakashi sorrindo, não só uma família, mas um clã, legal e reconhecido. Já se comentava que os melhores Anbus de Konoha nasciam no clã Mitarashi. Mais uma daquelas generalizações de Konoha, mesmo assim, alegrava a todos da família.

- É o que parece – Neji sorriu – você tem uma mancha no queixo.

Kakashi rosnou para Neji, outro que tinha ficado muito bem-humorado depois do casamento. Não tinha mancha nenhuma no queixo, eram os resquícios de um hematoma gerado por um soco que Anko lhe dera a uma semana. TPM era uma cadela!

Claro que depois Anko ficara completamente arrependida e se desculpara fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Talvez por causa disso que os irmãos haviam escondido suas máscaras, que impediam o mundo de saber quem é que usava calças naquele casamento, ou onde estavam as bolas de Kakashi, comentários e especulações comuns para qualquer refeição na casa dos Mitarashi, eram os mistérios da família, como Sai dizia.

Kakashi suportava porque sabia que o privilegio de provocá-lo ou de tornar sua vida um inferno era apenas dos irmãos, apenas uma vez um chunnin da vila ouvira uma implicância de Yuki e brincara com Kakashi sobre isso. Até hoje o chunnin tremia sempre que ouvia qualquer palavra começada com Mi ou Ka, tivera que ser aposentado, coitado. Mas a história se espalhara, todos em Konoha e na Aliança sabiam que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, se metia com um Mitarashi.

**

Kira observou Sasame, que esperava o primeiro filho deles. A linda mulher com que se casara tinha um sorriso terno no rosto, enquanto acariciava a barriga plena, que ondulava com os movimentos vigorosos da criança que crescia dentro dela. Haviam concordado em esperar para saber o sexo quando nascesse.

Sasame aprendera a amar Kumo como se tivesse nascido ali, talvez até mais, porque jamais havia sofrido ali. Eles tinham se casado pouco depois de Naruto e Itachi, mas haviam demorado para conceber. Nenhum dos dois tinha problema algum e depois dos primeiros anos, quando Sasame ficara bem preocupada por nunca engravidar, eles haviam conversado bastante e chegado à conclusão que os filhos que queriam viriam quando tivessem que vir. E seguiram suas vidas, realizando seus projetos, sonhando e amando.

E então Sasame começara a se sentir mal, Kira quase enlouquecera até que viera o diagnostico, Sasame esperava o primeiro filhos deles. A alegria foi completa então, Kumo e a Aliança haviam comemorado com eles. Arashi e Amaru vieram de Oto com os dois filhos. Os gêmeos Mikoto e Makoto eram lindos, uma mistura dos dois, com os olhos da mãe, e Sasame os amava muito, e ficara plenamente feliz ao ver a alegria deles pelo priminho ou priminha que chegaria.

Ele então se aproximou dela, abraçando-a por trás, olhando Kumo pela sacada da Torre de Administração. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram com as dela sobre o ventre amplo e Sasame apoiou a nuca em seu peito.

- Feliz? – Kira perguntou baixo.

- Mais feliz seria impossível – Sasame sorriu – esse mundo é um mundo bom para legar aos nossos filhos não? Um mundo onde ele terá primos em todas as nações, como você e eu temos irmãos. Um mundo onde desgraças não acontecem e pessoas não sofrem mais do que a própria vida deseja. Esse mundo que você ajudou a construir.

- Nós todos ajudamos – Kira sorriu beijando os cabelos de Sasame – nós todos, amor.

Sasame se virou e ofereceu os lábios ao marido, plenamente feliz.

**

Kazuma olhou seu netinho Shigure, ele tinha oito anos e era lindo. Tinha herdado os cabelos castanhos do pai e os olhos de Sora, o rosto era uma mistura perfeita dos dois, e ambos os pais eram bonitos, mas Shigure era ainda mais bonito.

Outra criança a ser criada pelos Doze, pensou com um sorriso terno nos lábios, nenhum deles tinha tido mais filhos, Sora ficara sendo a única criança deles, então Kazuma entendia que todos se sentiam avôs de Shigure. O Daymio era indulgente e compreensivo, e confiava completamente neles, as hierarquias e barreiras entre os Doze e o Daymio tinham caído há anos já, desde o casamento de Sora e Seigi. Eram todos uma grande família, o Daymio era o patriarca. Seigi estava pronto para assumir o comando de Fogo, com Sora ao seu lado e Kazuma não podia estar mais feliz, ainda mais porque o filho estava esperando o segundo filho. Tinha anunciado ontem no jantar, para a alegria de sete avôs babões, um futuro aniki e um marido completamente apaixonado.

Chiriku então apertou sua cintura, estava com quarenta e dois anos, Chiriku iria fazer quarenta dali a dois meses. Notara que Sora e Chiriku estavam cheios de segredos nos últimos dias. Virou o rosto, olhando o rosto de seu amado, quase intocado pelo tempo e sorriu. Havia um brilho eufórico nos olhos de Chiriku, que pensara ser por causa do segredo de Sora, que estava grávido de dois meses, mas o brilho persistira ao anúncio.

- O que pensa de dar um tio ou tia a Shigure? – Chiriku pediu timidamente.

Kazuma juntou as sobrancelhas, eles haviam feito o selo de união total na mesma cerimônia em que Sora e Seigi haviam se casado, aproveitando que Naruto viera pessoalmente realizar o selo.

Chiriku então abriu a pulseira de couro que sempre usava no punho, mostrando o selo de união em vermelho. Naruto havia posto o selo ali.

- Quando? – Kazuma perguntou se virando, estava pálido, seu coração ameaçava parar pela euforia que sentia agora.

- Daqui a cinco meses – Chiriku suspirou, inseguro do que Kazuma pensaria disso.

O médico do Daymio havia confirmado sua gestação e a de Sora, que ficara completamente eufórico com a chegada de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha naquela etapa da vida.

Chiriku então sentiu o chão desaparecer e a cabeça girar e então entendeu que não estava desmaiando, a risada de Kazuma, soando em seu ouvido, o calor do corpo do homem que amava, isso lhe dizia que Kazuma estava girando-o no ar.

- Chichiue? – Shigure perguntou puxando a túnica de Sora e apontando o avô.

- Você vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, e um tio ou tia, meu amor – Sora falou sorrindo.

Shigure olhou pensativo para os avôs e então olhou para Sora e sorriu, olhando para a barriga do chichiue, onde sua garantia de ser um aniki crescia.

- Está feliz? – Sora perguntou.

- Muito – Shigure falou sorrindo – quanto mais, melhor.

Sim, essa era a mesma opinião que Sora tinha, quanto mais, melhor!

**

Itachi ergueu os olhos do livro que lia na cama quando Naruto entrou depois da última ronda aos quartos dos filhos, conferindo se eles estavam dormindo tapadinhos. O livro caiu sobre seu peito e deslizou para o chão quando viu seu belo marido encostado na porta fechada do quarto, vestindo apenas um lindo sorriso, o colar do Shodaime e a aliança de casamento.

- Deus, saiai – Itachi ofegou ficando se joelhos sobre a borda da cama enquanto Naruto avançava para ele – um dia você me matará.

Naruto apenas sorriu, ficando ao alcance das mãos de Itachi, que acariciou sua cintura, então uma mão subiu para o peito de Naruto, acariciando o mamilo, enquanto a outra foi para as nádegas firmes e perfeitas.

- Você quer me amar, shujin? – Naruto perguntou baixo, seu hálito tocando o rosto de Itachi, como uma caricia erótica.

O cheiro de Naruto tinha mudado com o passar do tempo, depois de três gestações consecutivas, o loiro havia aprendido a controlar sua fertilidade, havia então repassado esse conhecimento aos irmãos jinchuurikis, ou Guardiões, como eram agora chamado. Primeira Geração de Guardiões. Mas o cheiro de Naruto tinha se tornado mais maduro, mais rico e sensual, e se intensificava quando ele desejava carregar mais um filho.

- Tem certeza? – Itachi pediu baixo, passando seus lábios pelo rosto macio e liso de Naruto – tem certeza que deseja mais um filho, saiai. Sabe que eu amo ver seu corpo pleno com um filho meu, sabe que adoro fazer amor como você, grávido ou não. Tem certeza que deseja mais um filho meu?

- Hai – Naruto sussurrou rouco, empurrando Itachi no peito e então subindo na cama, indo de joelhos sobre ele e sentando, deixando as ereções se tocarem – você quer fazer amor comigo, shujin? Quer fazer mais uma criança em meu corpo?

Os olhos de Itachi ficaram vermelhos, o Mangekyou Sharingan brilhando pela excitação e paixão. Naruto então sorriu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do moreno enquanto erguia os quadris e sentia Itachi se encaixar nele. Desceu então o corpo, se empalando e assistindo Itachi gemer de prazer.

- Tão perfeitamente quente e apertado, como na primeira noite em que o tomei – Itachi gemeu enquanto olhava Naruto – meu demônio.

- Sim – Naruto sussurrou de encontro aos lábios de Itachi – sim, seu demônio, só seu.

Itachi segurou os quadris de Naruto, começando a mover junto com o loiro em uma dança muito lenta, que poderia durar horas ou dias, dependendo da disponibilidade de tempo que tinham. O Mangekyou Sharingan dava a Itachi todos os detalhes daquele corpo, daquela união, se prestasse atenção, poderia até mesmo saber se fariam um menino ou uma menina. O Mangekyou Sharingan acontecera sem que Itachi desejasse, um dia, simplesmente havia rompido o selo mental e chegara enlouquecido em casa.

Naruto o ajudara a se acalmar, fora a primeira e única vez que Naruto convocara os pais de ambos, despachando Hiro, Shori e Riku com eles para a casa dos Uchiha, onde passariam a noite. Fora naquela mesma noite que tinham feito Yume, depois que Naruto lhe passara os poderes que Naru-chan tinha herdado da outra existência de Itachi. Com aquele poder guardado e protegido, os olhos de Itachi jamais perderiam a luz, porque eles traziam em si os poderes de um Mangekyou Sharingan e uma parte da luz que era a existência do próprio Naru-chan dentro de Naruto.

Tecnicamente, era um Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, mas Itachi jamais revelara isso a ninguém além de seu consorte, falara somente o que acontecera devido a suas responsabilidades como Hokage e o que seu Ruto fizera por ele. Itachi não mentira a Naruto, temia realmente enlouquecer por não poder ver o rosto lindo de seu consorte ou dos filhos. E seu Ruto não mentira quando dissera que tudo que tinha e era daria a Itachi. O loiro nem mesmo pestanejara, arrancara tudo de Itachi e então lhe passara o poder, como se já tivesse traçado o plano de ação. Conhecendo Naruto, Itachi não se surpreenderia, o loiro sempre "farejava o ar" e sempre estava pronto para a ação no mesmo instante que a situação se mostrava.

- Tachi – Naruto chamou rouco – é tão bom sentir você enterrado dentro de mim, eu jamais me cansarei dessa sensação, shujin.

- Nem eu, saiai – Itachi sorriu beijando os lábios de Naruto em um beijo tão lento e quente quando os movimentos de vai e vem que os quadris de Naruto faziam sobre a ereção de Itachi – como Hokage, meu dever é morrer protegendo essa vila, mas como homem, meu desejo é morrer dentro de você.

Naruto sorriu malicioso enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior de Itachi e aumentava um pouco o ritmo.

- Morrer, shujin? – Naruto provocou rouco – e me deixar um viúvo sozinho, carente e abandonado?

Itachi rosnou perante as palavras. Então os virou, colocando as costas de Naruto no colchão da enorme cama de casal que possuíam, as pernas de Naruto o envolveram. Itachi começou a investir com força, indo profundamente e fazendo Naruto gritar de prazer, implorando por mais.

- Não se preocupe, saiai – Itachi rosnou mordendo o queixo de Naruto – você vai comigo quando eu me for.

Naruto riu alto e enquanto segurou a bunda de Itachi e o puxou para si, arranhando as nádegas firmes e pálidas. Na manhã seguinte, aquelas marcas lhe dariam ainda mais tesão ao vê-las, assim como os arranhões que sempre deixava nas costas de Itachi.

- Sim, sim, sim – Naruto gritou, porque queria morrer com Itachi, porque não poderia viver sem ele, porque o prazer o sufocava e logo chegaria ao orgasmo.

Itachi riu, fazendo seu amado gozar e o acompanhando, vendo que o chakra que acompanhava seu sêmen se ligava ao chakra de Naruto, e que eles se misturavam para criar mais uma das lindas crianças que ele e Naruto produziam. Sorriu convencido, caindo sobre Naruto ofegante, beijando o pescoço dourado e suado. Jamais precisara mais do que uma vez para engravidar Naruto, era somente possuí-lo, e no caso de Riku, não gozara dentro de Naruto, fora a primeira gota de sêmen que é liberada quando e pênis fica ereto que o engravidou, tal a fertilidade que possuíam.

Saiu de Naruto e os rolou, deixando seu amado sobre seu peito, onde ele se acomodou. Depois de alguns beijos languidos, o dia cobrou seu preço a Naruto, que era o chichiue de quatro crianças cheias de energia, dono de casa e ainda trabalhava com Itachi na correspondência com outras vilas e governantes, adormeceu. Os dias de Naruto sempre eram cheios, assim como suas noites sempre eram embaladas pelo prazer físico e acabavam nos braços de seu marido.

Itachi lhe beijou os cabelos loiro, assistindo Naruto adormecer sobre seu peito. Estava mais do que acostumado em ter Naruto dormindo sobre ele, só conseguia realmente dormir com Naruto na cama com ele e em onze anos de casamento, jamais haviam dormido brigados e desde que haviam feito Hiro, jamais tinham dormido separados.

Itachi sorriu, puxando as mantas sobre eles, protegendo Naruto e a nova criança deles do frio da noite de outono. Então dormiu, abraçado ao seu amado, sabendo que suas crianças estavam todas protegidas e abrigadas embaixo de seu teto, saudáveis e felizes como deveriam ser. E que o único perigo que deveria temer era um vento frio que pudesse deixar um de seus amados amuados e resfriados, as preocupações de menino, os perigos do mundo onde nascera, nada disso existia mais, havia paz. Uma paz que o homem lindo e poderoso em seus braços decidira fazer, decidira antecipar, uma paz que ele mesmo lutara, em duas existências distintas, para ter.

**-**

Zetsu entrou nos terrenos de sua casa, ele podia vê-la ao longe, pois sabia onde procurar, mas a maioria dos visitantes se espantava e se perdia no jardim que ele e Tenzou haviam criado ali. Sorriu ao lembrar da forma como havia planejado sua casa, se preocupado com isso e aquilo, sua primeira casa, seu lar, a casa onde viveria com seu koibito, onde poderiam ter um filho, plantar suas árvores e ler seus livros.

Perdera muito tempo pensando e então seu lindo Tenzou chegara, olhara as plantas detalhadas, olhara o terreno e usara um jutsu. A grande casa brotara de seis árvores finas e flexíveis, moldando-se e se tornando única, como Zetsu e Tenzou eram. E Zetsu, tão avoado estava com os planos da casa e do jardim, não havia notado o selo que Tenzou tinha sobre o ombro direito, um selo incandescente que dizia que o herdeiro deles já estava sendo acalentado e alimentado dentro do corpo do ex-Anbu.

Kyria tinha nascido há exatos oito anos, Tenzou fizera a casa com um único quarto mobiliado, o quarto do filho deles, onde o lindo berço chamou a atenção de Zetsu. E jamais se sentira tão feliz quanto naquele dia, e aquela alegria persistia por todos os outros, mesmo que mesclado com o terror de ver seu amado sofrer as dores provenientes das contrações, ou as aterrorizantes doenças infantis que Kyria havia passado, onde todo seu conhecimento e força ficavam nulas, sua mente travava pela preocupação.

A impotência de não poder proteger seus amados de tudo, a o amor com que era brindado por eles. O respeito com que todos ali o brindavam, a confiança que tinham nele, a fé que colocavam em seu trabalho, e a vida que tinha, a paz que se estendia, uma paz pela qual sangue inocente não teve que ser derramado, uma paz real, não uma ilusão controlada. Um mundo onde seu lindo Kyria pudesse ir onde desejasse, fazer o que lhe desse prazer, onde tinha primos e primas espalhados por todas as nações, primos que vinham lhe ver, e que ele ia ver.

E então ouviu as vozes mais amadas, a voz de seu Tenzou e de seu doce Kyria, que havia nascido com sua palidez e os olhos chocolate e cabelos escuros de seu Tenzou, que nascera "falando" com as plantas. Kyria estava sentado sobre as pernas de Tenzou e eles estavam podando algumas plantas, parte do próprio crescimento, mas que se não fosse bem feito, poderia matar a plantinha indefesa. Kyria tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto e uma tesoura de poda na mão pequena e pálida, mas deixava Tenzou guiar sua mão até o ponto onde deveria cortar.

- Um lindo quadro – Zetsu falou baixo, reverente, para chamar a atenção de seus amados e as duas cabeças se viraram para ele com sorrisos amorosos.

E era mesmo, a mais bela das imagens, as duas pessoas que Zetsu mais amava no mundo, o homem que era parte dele, seu companheiro destinado, e o filho que era a prova física daquele amor. Ambos cercados pelo jardim que plantara com Tenzou, pelas plantas que amava, algumas raras e que só cresciam ali em seu jardim. Mas nenhuma planta poderia lhe despertar tanto amor ou orgulho agora como aquelas duas pessoas únicas que estavam ali, sentados no chão, olhando para ele.

- Então agora ele está completo – Tenzou sorriu enquanto Zetsu se abaixava as suas costas e beijava primeiro a face do filho e então seus lábios, quando virara o rosto sobre o ombro para dar acesso ao marido – reunião difícil?

- Não – Zetsu sorriu – apenas os preparativos para o festival. Karura queria minha opinião.

Tenzou sorriu ao concordar e Kyria chamou a atenção dos pais, terminando de podar a planta com perfeição.

- Pronto – Kyria falou – o chichiue fez o jantar, vamos nos lavar e comer, to-chan.

Ele era o pai, ele era o marido, ele era o homem realizado que vivia naquela linda casa, em quem aquele lindo e inteligente menino confiava, a quem aquele lindo homem lindo em seus braços procurava durante a noite, carente e sonolento, precisando do contanto com seu corpo. Era o corpo dele que dava prazer ao seu Tenzou e que confortava seu Kyria quando ele acordava de seus temores noturnos, tão normais quando ele era mais jovem.

Ele era a pessoa a quem aqueles dois belos esperavam para começar os rituais da noite. Era a sua casa, a sua família, e tudo isso porque uma pessoa pensara nele, uma pessoa tivera fé em sua recuperação. Todos esses prêmios, todos esses sonhos realizados, sonhos que Zetsu nem pensara em sonhar, inseguro de merecer tal dádiva. Tudo isso era seu e exatamente por isso não se arrependia de ter perdido aquela luta para os shinobis de Konoha, a luta em que Hidan e Kazuzu morreram, a luta em que Kisame se tornara shinobi de Konoha, a luta em que ele ganhara.

Lembrava ainda de ter reconhecido o brilho nos olhos dos shinobis, um brilho tão intenso e tão poderoso, uma fé tão grande e agora aquela fé brilhava em seus olhos, o rosto que via no espelho todas as manhãs era o rosto de um vitorioso, de um homem que conquistara tudo na vida e mais, era o rosto de uma pessoa que tivera pelo menos uma pessoa que se preocupara com ele, que acreditara nele. Uma pessoa que seria sempre lembrada e sempre festejada, aqui e em todos os países e vilas da Aliança. O Festival das Luzes, como o Festival do Yondaime, como o Festival da Kyuubi, como todos os Festivais anuais, seria realizado ali, para marcar o nascimento da pessoa que confiara neles, que acreditara neles, e que sonhara por eles. Uzumaki Naruto, o Anbu de Konoha, esse seria sempre lembrado, sempre estimado, e Uzumaki Naruto, o filho do Yondaime Hokage, consorte do Godaime, Sennin de Konoha, seria sempre amado por todos, porque mesmo dando tanto, continuara doando, protegendo e velando.

E mais do que tudo, continuara envolvendo-os naquele imenso projeto, naquela imensa batalha, a batalha pela paz, pela união, pela fraternidade. E eles tinham conseguido, mostrando que o bem existia dentro de cada homem e cada mulher, que mesmo inimigos podiam se tornar aliados, amigos e finalmente irmãos. Mesmo povos distantes e diferentes, sentiam e sofriam pelos mesmos motivos, e que ajudar um igual era ajudar a si mesmo.

- Vamos – Zetsu sorriu ajudando Tenzou a se erguer enquanto notava mais uma vez o equilíbrio alterado de seu amado. Olhou então o ombro dele, erguendo a blusa leve de verão em Oto e sorriu amplamente ao ver o sorriso tímido de Tenzou.

- Acho que vamos ter que tirar o berço do deposito – Tenzou falou suavemente.

Zetsu beijou-lhe os lábios, ouvindo os resmungos divertidos de seu filho, que fingia repulsa ou vergonha pelas demonstrações físicas do amor e intimidade dos pais, apenas para provocá-los, para lembrá-los de que ele estava ali, como se pudessem esquecer.

- Sim, vamos precisar do berço – Zetsu sorriu – e de um aniki.

Os olhos de Kyria se tornaram mais macios ao ouvir aquilo, seria finalmente um aniki. Como Hiro, como Yojo, como tantos "primos" que tinha pelo mundo, finalmente ele também seria um aniki e mal conseguia conter sua excitação, louco para ver seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, louco para escrever aos amigos, contanto sua boa sorte.

- Mas é tão difícil acharmos anikis hoje em dia – Tenzou falou, provocando Kyria, que sorriu amplamente, não entrando na brincadeira dos pais – será que teremos que encomendar?

- Pode apostar, chichiue – Kyria sorriu – quando ele ou ela precisar do berço, teremos um aniki dormindo no quarto ao lado.

As três mãos se encontraram sobre o ventre de Tenzou, porque aquela era uma família. E Zetsu jamais poderia se sentir mais feliz por ter perdido uma luta, por ter sido feito prisioneiro, por ter aceito os termos de Konoha em troca de sua vida e liberdade. Abrira mão de nada e recebera tanto, material e emocional.

Em vez de uma existência perdida e vazia, ele era um pai de família, um marido amado, um importante shinobi. Perder, Zetsu pensou, jamais foi tão doce.

**-**

Hatake Kakashi beijou a cabeça do filho adormecido enquanto Anko puxava a coberta até o pescoço de Sakumo, os dois se entreolharam e sorriram antes de sair do quarto infantil, encontrando todos os irmãos de Anko saindo dos quartos dos respectivos filhos. Todos eles tinham aquela mesma expressão cheia de ternura e amor nos rostos tão diferentes um do outro.

Eles sorriram uns para os outros, mostrando a união que sentiam e então voltaram para a sala de estar, sentando em pares em cada um dos lados do kotatsu. Havia sake sobre a mesa e Kakashi começou a servir sabendo que todos estariam brindando. Era o aniversário de Naruto e tinham voltado a pouco da festa, mas ainda queriam festejar entre eles um pouco. O Festival das Luzes acontecia em todas as vilas naquele dia, era o dia que tinham escolhido para comemorar a paz e a Aliança, uma festa que unia a todos, física e mentalmente. Era o dia para celebrar o que se ganhara naquele ano ou naquela vida, e para agradecer e comemorar por isso.

Foi então que Sai lembrou de uma coisa ao notar o pergaminho de Naruto preso ao cinto de Kakashi.

- Você jamais nos mostrou o seu pergaminho – Sai colocou olhando para Anko.

- Eu vi – Anko falou erguendo o copo e bebericando o sake.

- Nós todos lhe mostramos os nossos – Kimimaro lembrou.

Kakashi sorriu, mais uma vez estava sem máscara, felizmente não tinha nenhuma equimose para revelar. Pegou o pergaminho e o passou a Anko, que nem o olhou, passando diretamente a Sai, que sorriu ao ler alto.

- Kakashi, amar alguém não é só proteger daquilo que está a sua frente. É lembrar do passado e cuidar do futuro. E saber abraçá-los juntos.

Kabuto suspirou.

- É verdade – Kabuto falou beijando o ombro de Sai – a mais pura verdade.

- Eu demorei para aprender isso – Kakashi sorriu enlaçando a cintura de Anko – e tive que aprender da forma mais difícil, mas depois que aprendi, jamais esqueci.

- Eu sei – Anko sorriu beijando os lábios de seu marido – é por isso que você ainda está vivo.

E para provar o argumento de Anko, todos os irmãos ergueram seus copos em um brinde silencioso. Maldito gosto pelo perigo, pensou Kakashi enquanto ria e virava seu próprio copo, tinha escolhido entrar justamente para a família mais sádica de Konoha.

**-** OWARI **-**

**Nota da Li:**

**É o fim, mesmo os casais que não apareceram seguem na lista abaixo, com seus respectivos casamentos e filhos ou filhas. Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém e se esqueci, pois é, não era para ser!**

**Espero que tenham apreciado Linha do Tempo tanto quanto eu, e espero ter terminado minha história dignamente. Muito obrigado pelo apoio de todos,**

**Beijos da Li**

**Lady Yuraa:**

**Como não prestigiar se desde o primeiro instante você esteve lá? Apontando erros, apreciando, lembrando de personagens, estimulando, mesmo quando eu própria perdia a coragem. A fic é tanto minha como sua, mas minha mente é mais pervertida (eu sei que é elogio). Quando se escreve uma história,quando se imagina uma história, ela tem começo e meio, ou começo e fim, o importante é ter forças para realizar todo o espaço entre a primeira fase e a última, e você foi uma das maiores fontes de força que eu tive durante esse trabalho e para isso não há agradecimentos suficiente. Mesmo assim,**

**Muito obrigado!**

**Beijos da Li.**

**Quanto ao pedido para entender minha árvore genealógica, é mais ou menos assim:**

**Clã de Ame:**

**Nagato, casado com Konan – filhos Makoto e Kyoya.**

**Yahiko, casado com Uchiha Obito, um único filho, Uchiha Minato.**

**Koori Haku, casado com Momochi Zabuza, filho Koori Kuumaru.**

**Kaguya Kimimaro, casou com o Juugo e migrou para o clã Mitarashi de Konoha.**

**Hozuki Mangetsu, casado com Sabaku no Gaara e migrado para Suna.**

**Hozuki Suigetsu, casado com Hoshikage Kisame, filho Hikaru.**

**Clã de Oto:**

**Fuuma Arashi, casado com Amaru, filhos gêmeos, Mikoto e Makoto.**

**Fuuma Hanzaki, casado com Sabaku no Karura, sem filhos dessa união.**

**Fuuma Sasame, casada com Kira, migrado para Kumo. Um menino ainda sem nome.**

**Zetsu, casado com Anbu Tenzou, filho Kyria.**

**Clã de Suna:**

**Akasuna no Sasori, casado com Deidara, filho Akasuna no Ayame**

**Sabaku no Gaara, casado com Hozuki Mangetsu, filhos Ryuu, Kaoru e a ainda não nascida Tohru.**

**Sabaku no Kankuro, casado com Shion, filha Sabaku no Miroku.**

**Sabaku no Temari, casada com Nara Shikamaru e migrada para Konoha.**

**Sabaku no Karura, casada com Fuuma Hanzaki e migrada para Oto.**

**Sabaku no Yashamaru, casado com Rin, sem filhos.**

**Baki, casado com Kurama Yakumo, filho Souta.**

**Clãs de Konoha:**

**Namikaze Minato, casado com Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Senju Tsunade, casada com Dan, Senju Nawaki.**

**Uchiha Fugaku, casado com Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi e Sasuke.**

**Morino Ibiki, casado com Shizune, filho Morino Eiri. **

**Akimichi Chouji, casado com Yamanaka Ino, filhos Choujo e Inori.**

**Aburame Shino, casado com Inuzuka Kiba, filho Kouga.**

**Hyuuga Neji, casado com Mitsashi Tenten, filho Tem.**

**Hyuuga Hinata, casada com Rock Lee, filho Keigo.**

**Nara Shikamaru, casado com Sabaku no Temari, filhos Shikaji e Shiika.**

**O Clã Uchiha:**

**Itachi, casado com Naruto, Uchiha Hiro, Uchiha Shori, Uchiha Riku, Uchiha Yume, por enquanto.**

**Sasuke, casado com Nawaki, Uchiha Yojo e Uchiha Umi.**

**Obito, casado com Yahiko, migrado para Ame.**

**O Clã Mitarashi:**

**Mitarashi Anko, casada com Hatake Kakashi, filho Mitarashi Sakumo.**

**Mitarashi Juugo, casado com Kaguya Kimimaro, filha Mitarashi Kaguya.**

**Mitarashi Yuki, casado com Umino Iruka, filha Mitarashi Haruhi.**

**Mitarashi Sai, casado com Yakushi Kabuto, filho Mitarashi Tsubasa.**

**Doze Ninjas Guardiões de Fogo:**

**Sora, casado com o futuro Daymio Seigimaru, filho Shigure e um há nascer.**

**Kazuma, casado com Chiriku, um filho por nascer dessa união.**

**Seita, casado com Kitane, sem filhos.**

**Nauma, casado com Tou'u, sem filhos.**

**Espero que isso ajude um pouco, a mim ajudou, mas...eu não sou bem certa das idéias.**

**Obrigado pelo apoio.**

**Beijos da Li**


End file.
